Padre, Maestro y Héroe
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, el símbolo de la paz conocido como Deku está en una situación complicada, pues ahora es el nuevo profesor de Yuuei y tiene que cuidar de su pequeña hija, además de todo eso tendría que afrontar las complicaciones que le causaría ser un profesor joven rodeado de jovenes problemáticos dando paso a cambios en su situación amorosa, los problemas solo comenzaban para él.
1. El Nuevo Profesor

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta "nueva historia" que tengo en mente. Es solo un proyecto que considero prometedor y dependiendo del recibimiento que reciba pues la continuaré, todo depende de ustedes. De cualquier manera una pequeña aclaratoria de que esta es una historia donde existen los Quirks pero hay muchos cambios de gran relevancia, por ejemplo que acontecimientos del canon voy a tratarlos de manera muy diferente así como las edades de los personajes y muchas cosas más. Con todo eso dicho comencemos de una vez… Go

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: El Nuevo Profesor**_

En una habitación a tempranas horas de la mañana donde los rayos del sol comenzaban a vislumbrarse por los orificios de las cortinas, un hombre joven de cabellera risada de color verde se levantaba algo somnoliento y frotándose un ojo con un puño.

Desvió su mirada a un lado para encontrar entre las sabanas a una pequeña niña de 5 años de blanca cabellera que estaba a su cuidado dulcemente dormida y aferrada a su torso como era normal en ella.

El joven sonrió divertido al verla tan adorable como siempre y con sumo cuidado se liberó de su agarre para dejarla plácidamente acomodada en la cama. No importa cuántas veces le dijera que durmiera en su cuarto, Eri siempre se escabullía en la noche para dormir a su lado.

Algo cansado se levantó de su cama en dirección al baño donde tomó su cepillo de dientes y emprendió su usual rutina diaria de higiene, cepillarse los dientes, luego refregarse la cara con agua y luego verificar si sus dientes habían quedado limpios, todo siendo cotidiano.

Una vez al estar más despierto sonrió levemente viéndose en el espejo, no había ningún defecto significativo que necesitara su atención, todo como siempre, su cabello rizado de tonalidad verdosa, sus ojos del mismo color pero de un color más esmeralda, las pequeñas pecas con las que había nacido y con las cuales moriría algún día, ese pensamiento le sacó una pequeña risa.

Luego de una ojeada más se vistió con un short negro deportivo y una camisa blanca sin mangas para luego proceder a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios en su pequeño gimnasio en otra habitación de su casa, repetía esa rutina todo el tiempo sin falta para no perder la forma tan saludable en la cual estaba.

Una vez terminó su entrenamiento, se fue a bañar para quitarse todo rastro de sudor y mal olor para al tanto de unos 10 minutos salir del baño con unos calzoncillos verdes y una toalla en su cabeza estando el resto de su cuerpo húmedo a causa de la reciente ducha.

Con calma fue a su cuarto notando que Eri seguía dormida, él se sentó en el borde de su cama para acariciarle suavemente la cabeza con una cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro, de verdad que se veía muy tierna cuando dormía.

Luego de eso enfocó su atención en tomar su teléfono y ver los mensajes que había recibido, de los cuales recibió solamente uno que era de su madre que parecía haber sido enviado la noche anterior, no logró leerlo en su momento a causa del cansado día que tuvo salvando personas, pero no era nada nuevo para el joven.

 _ **Mamá: [Acuérdate de no llegar tarde, estar presentable y dar una buena impresión a tu clase, mañana en la mañana ve a trabajar sin preocuparte por Eri, Toshinori la va a buscar, él y yo te deseamos ánimos en tu primer día, Izuku]**_

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el mensaje de su madre, aun de adulto ella se preocupaba por él como si fuera aquel chico tímido y nervioso de la escuela, pero aun así agradecía que tanto ella como su padre fueran así de atentos como para desearle suerte además de cuidar de su hija, era un alivio que pudieran ayudarle en eso.

Ayuda que sabía que iba a necesitar, después de todo hoy era un día especial o por decirlo de una mejor manera es… relevante. Pues ese día dejaría por un tiempo sus actividades como símbolo de la paz y se centraría en dar clases en la prestigiosa escuela de héroes en la cual tuvo el privilegio de estudiar y graduarse con honores… Yuuei

Por varios acontecimientos terminó aceptando el empleo de profesor, algo que no esperaba ser hasta tiempo más a futuro pero de cualquier manera tenía sus razones para asumir el cargo, una de ellas sería relajarse un poco de su trabajo como héroe, idea que fue propuesta por sus padres y por sus amigos más cercanos además de Eri que deseaba pasar más tiempo con él.

 **-Solo será por un tiempo, no puedo descuidar mi trabajo como símbolo de la paz-** , se dijo así mismo con una pequeña sonrisa como si quisiera responderle a sus padres, luego de eso bloqueó el teléfono y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Algo sencillo para comenzar el día, unos Omelettes con jugo de naranja. Guardó lo de Eri para cuando ella despertara y con todo listo comenzó a comer mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, podía permitírselo pues aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara el momento en que tenía programado salir a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Ya había pasado varios años desde que obtuvo el puesto de héroe número uno ocupando el cargo que antes le perteneció a su héroe favorito y actual padre, All Might. Y pasaron aún más años desde que obtuvo su Quirk heredado… One For All, cuando el ídolo rubio le ofreció convertirse en un héroe que pudiera salvar a las personas con una sonrisa.

 **-Cómo pasa el tiempo, eh-** , dijo con una leve sonrisa para luego tomar un trago de jugo. Y es que después de ese momento sucedieron acontecimientos tanto buenos como malos que atesoraría por el resto de su vida, victorias y derrotas, logros y frustraciones, amores y desamores, todo eso lo había formado y convertido en lo que actualmente es y lo agradecía.

Una vez terminó de comer se fue a cepillar los dientes nuevamente y luego procedió a vestirse para su nuevo empleo como maestro. Llegó al armario con una expresión apacible y analizando qué ponerse, después de todo no es como si fuera a llevar todo el tiempo su traje de héroe, en el aula tendría que llevar ropa acorde al momento de dar clases.

Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo, tomó las prendas que vio aptas y procedió a vestirse con toda la calma del mundo, total aun le quedaban 30 minutos para salir en dirección a Yuuei.

Al estar ya vestido suspiró para sí mismo con cansancio para luego levantar la vista al techo.

 **-Espero hacer un buen trabajo, temporal o no sigue siendo una gran responsabilidad el educar a unos chicos-** , dijo con una sonrisa con un deje de cansancio para luego tomar su teléfono y dirigirse a la cama para darle un último vistazo a la dormida Eri que aun descansaba plácidamente.

No tenía el corazón para despertarla de su sueño para despedirse, por lo cual le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego se fue a la puerta de su casa para salir de allí con las manos en sus bolsillos, quizás no haría mal pasear un poco de camino a la academia.

* * *

Izuku caminaba por la calle con serenidad y una mirada apacible mientras se robaba las miradas de varias personas que lo veían pasar, y no es para menos pues varios pudieron identificarlo como el héroe número uno pero aparte estaba el hecho de que su apariencia captaba fácilmente la atención, sobretodo del féminas que lo veían.

Es un hombre joven y atractivo de rasgos finos, algo maduros y a la vez cautivadores dándole un aire de inocencia por sus pecas. Lleva unas botas negras, un pantalón oscuro, una camisa negra con dos líneas rojas bajando de su cuello y una bata blanca de trabajo que llega hasta las pantorrillas con un corte dividiendo su cola en dos, claro que su tonificada figura le daba un aire más atractivo a vista de las chicas de alrededor.

Él era totalmente ajeno a esas miradas que lograba atraer, solo miraba al frente con desinterés y las manos en los bolsillos. Solo pensaba que quizás lo miraban por ser el símbolo de la paz, lo cual no sería nada nuevo para él, o quizás se preguntaban por qué iba vestido así, lo cual seguramente averiguarían en una semana o menos, después de todo la noticia de que sería profesor no tardaría en difundirse.

Siguió caminando con tranquilidad y sin prisa hasta llegar al frente de una plaza que estaba a unas cuadras de Yuuei, había una fuente en medio y varias tiendas que abrían temprano ya tenían clientes adentro.

Izuku sonrió levemente al ver la calma de todo el lugar, le tranquilizaba ver todo tan tranquilo sin verse interrumpido por algún villano. Claro que la taza de crimen era realmente baja a causa de su presencia como símbolo de la paz pero aun así había uno que otro incidente con villanos que necesitaba su atención, esperaba que ahora que era profesor los otros profesionales pudieran hacerse cargo en su ausencia.

 **-Oye preciosa, ¿Qué te parece si te diviertes con nosotros un rato?-** , la voz de hombre llamó la atención del peliverde que se giró a ver como cerca de la fuente unos tres hombres de apariencia cuestionable rodeaban a una joven chica de cabello negro recogido en un cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda.

 **-No gracias, debo ir a la escuela-** , respondió la pelinegra con serenidad y estoicamente mostrándose firme y en calma a pesar de verse rodeada.

 **-Oh vamos, una preciosura como tu debe saber divertirse-** , insistió el hombre corpulento del grupo con una sonrisa desagradable.

La chica en esos momentos aguantaba las ganas de darles una paliza a los tres hombres que la estaban acosando, tan solo quería llegar temprano a la escuela pero de camino se topa con esos tres payasos que la rodearon y buscaban estúpidas maneras de convencerle de estar con ellos

Una mano se posa en el hombro del hombre corpulento y los tres vándalos y la chica enfocan su atención a Izuku que se mantenía con una expresión serena.

 **-Creo que no escucharon lo que la señorita acaba de decir, debe ir a la escuela, así que agradecería si la dejaran en paz y que no vuelvan a molestar a nadie-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada fulminante a los tres hombres que palidecieron en ese mismo momento en que sus expresiones se llenaban de pánico, pues absolutamente todos sabían de la identidad del hombre que tenían en frente y no serían ellos los estúpidos que se pusieran en su contra.

 **-¡P-P-Por supuesto, Deku!, ¡v-vamos chicos!-** , les dijo el líder del grupo a los otros dos para que después los tres se fueran con el rabo entre las piernas llenos de miedo.

Una vez los tres se fueron, el peliverde suspiró cansado para voltear su mirada en la chica que acababa de ayudar.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la chica con una leve sonrisa que la tomó desprevenida, pues esta se sonrojó levemente y recordó a quien tenía enfrente.

 **-S-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme-** , agradeció ella con un poco de nervios pero de la forma más educada que podía.

 **-No hay nada que agradecer, como eres de Yuuei solo puedo pensar que tu sola bastabas para ponerlos a ellos en su lugar-** , dijo Izuku con calma observando el uniforme de la joven chica frente a él, sonrió divertido al ver que el diseño no había cambiado desde que él estudio allí.

La pelinegra por su parte estaba absorta viendo al hombre joven frente a ella, claro que sabía que era el héroe número uno Deku y era sorprendente estar en su presencia, pero más que eso es el aura de calma que emite agregado el haberla ayudado para deshacerse de esos hombres, además que es muy bien parecido.

 **-Será mejor que te apresures a llegar a la escuela, quedan al menos 10 minutos para que comiencen las clases-** , le dijo Izuku a la chica con tranquilidad despertándola de sus pensamientos.

 **-C-Claro, muchas gracias nuevamente-** , agradeció ella de forma cortes haciendo una leve reverencia para luego caminar en dirección a Yuuei.

Él por su parte la veía alejarse con calma, con el pensamiento de que quizás le llegue a dar clases a esa chica. Despejó ese pensamiento con sencillez y siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata, no tenía prisa por llegar a la academia, pues de un solo salto puede llegar en cuestión de un par de minutos.

Su vista divagaba en distintos puntos del lugar mientras caminaba hasta que enfocó su atención en como a lo lejos un villano con apariencia de lagarto salía de una tienda con varias cosas robadas mientras emprendía el escape.

Izuku suspiró cansado para luego rascarse la nuca con fastidio evidente.

– **Por lo menos agradecería que no me hicieran llegar tarde a mí, ya puedo oír la voz de Aizawa-Sensei sermoneándome-** , dijo para sí mismo para luego sonreír de lado en lo que rayos verdes del One For All comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo.

* * *

En el aula de la clase 3-A se encontraban 20 alumnos de la academia de Yuuei, adolescentes rodando entre los 18 y 17 años conversando entre si mientras esperaban a que la campana anunciara la primera clase que tendrían de su tercer año en la academia.

Varios estaban reunidos en grupos hablando animadamente cerca de sus puestos respectivos.

 **-¿En serio Deku te ayudó con esos bandidos?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a su mejor amiga Momo que estaba sentada a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en sus dos manos y solo se limitó a asentir mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **-¡Eso es increíble Momo-chan!, ¿Cómo es él?-** , preguntó Mina con una amplia sonrisa emocionada mientras le veía con entusiasmo.

 **-¿Cómo es quién?-** , preguntó Shinso con curiosidad que estaba sentado unos puestos atrás y había escuchado la pregunta de Mina.

 **-Veras, es que Momo-chan se encontró con el héroe Deku de camino para acá cuando unos idiotas trataban de propasarse con ella-** , respondió Mina en voz alta resaltando de entre todos los demás, captando la atención del resto que pusieron sus miradas en ella e hicieron silencio.

 **-¡¿Eso en serio?!, ¡Deku es increíble!-** , exclamó Kirishima con emoción recordando las batallas que logró ver en televisión donde el héroe peliverde derrotaba a los malos con una mano y salvaba personas con la otra y una sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Seguramente es solo una mentira, no es posible que Deku esté por esta zona además de rebajarse a tratar con solo unos vándalos-** , comentó Saiko con sencillez y los ojos cerrados ya que había escuchado el relato de Momo y no lo veía posible.

 **-No es mentira, él llegó y con solo verlos los ahuyentó-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga de cabello gris azulado con calma, pues entendía que lo viera poco probable pues era muy raro que él héroe número uno anduviera resolviendo esa clase de conflictos por la calle.

 **-Hombre, eso suena increíble, es lo menos que se puede esperar del mejor héroe-** , dijo Kaminari con las manos detrás de su nuca y mirando a Sero, Tokoyami y Shouji que asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo.

 **-¿Tu qué piensas, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con una gran sonrisa a su amigo peli mixto que como siempre estaba tranquilo y apacible en su asiento.

 **-Está la probabilidad de que sea cierto, además no hay razón por la cual Yaoyorozu nos mienta-** , respondió Todoroki con calma mirando a su amiga castaña mientras que Iida a su lado asentía con la cabeza mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

En eso Nejire se acerca a Momo invadiendo su espacio personal con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿Cómo es su actitud?, ¿es amable?, ¿es tan fuerte como parece?, ¿sus pecas son de verdad?-** , preguntaba la peliazul con mucho ánimo agobiando un poco a la pelinegra que suspiró mientras alejaba a su amiga con una mano.

 **-No lo conozco como para responder tus preguntas Nejire-chan, pero… si pienso que fue amable-** , respondió Momo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Nejire asentía con interés.

 **-Pero es grandioso, ¿no lo creen?, después de todo eso significa que es un gran héroe-** , dijo Mirio con su típica alegría y con las manos en su cadera mientras veía a todos.

 **-Togata-chan tiene razón, es bueno que el símbolo de la paz sea tan confiable, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón viendo a Mina y Toru que asintieron con la cabeza.

 **-De cualquier manera… no es como si fuéramos… a verlo en persona, es una suerte ya que no creo… que yo aguante ver a alguien tan brillante-** , dijo Tamaki con su cabeza apoyada de una pared sintiéndose pequeño y tímido al tan solo imaginar estar al frente de quien era el héroe más grande de todos.

 **-¿Tu qué opinas, Bakugou?, ¿te molestaría hablar con el símbolo de la paz?-** , le preguntó Shinso al rubio cenizo detrás suyo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, causando que el chico chasqueara la lengua con molestia mientras desviaba la vista.

 **-Solo es una copia de All Might, es tan solo un cualquiera que voy a superar para ser el número uno-** , respondió Bakugou con las manos en sus bolsillos y los pies sobre su mesa, causando que más de uno riera ante la usual actitud del explosivo chico.

 **-De cualquier manera, ¿Cuál sería la probabilidad de que alguno de nosotros se encontrara con Deku?-** , preguntó Kyouka con sencillez y una sonrisa relajada mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **-La probabilidad es del 1,01% si consideramos las obligaciones que tiene y la condición de que esté en Yuuei, aunque sin esos factores en cuenta entonces las probabilidades son casi nulas-** , respondió Saiko con serenidad y los ojos cerrados al hacer uso de su Quirk IQ que la hace más inteligente de lo que ya es.

 **-¡Guao!, ¡aun ahora no me acostumbro a lo inteligente que eres, Saiko-chan!-** , exclamó Toru animada y sorprendida por la respuesta de su inteligente amiga que había sido vicepresidenta de la clase los anteriores dos años.

Luego de repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió revelando a Aizawa que entraba con su usual mirada desganada y cansada.

 **-Muy bien todos, siéntense en sus puestos-** , dijo y de inmediato todos los que estaban parados se fueron a sus puestos para prestarle atención a su profesor asignado.

 **-Buenos días Aizawa-Sensei, es un placer verlo de nuevo este año-** , saludó Iida de manera diligente y educada a su profesor pelinegro que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Tengo un anunció importante que hacerles, a partir de hoy dejaré de ser su profesor asignado-** , anunció él con sencillez tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

 **-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!-** , exclamó Sero sorprendido y el resto no se quedaba atrás, en menos de un segundo varios ya estaban protestando y bombardeando a preguntas al profesor, sobretodo Nejire en esto último.

 **-Silencio-** , dijo con seriedad y con su cabello y cintas levitando hacia arriba, haciendo que todos se callaran y guardaran silencio.

Luego el suspiró relajándose.

 **-Por asuntos personales voy a estar más ausente y a causa de eso no podré cumplir como su maestro principal, en vista de eso el director le pidió a alguien en especial que viniera en mi reemplazo y hoy comienza a impartirles clases a ustedes-** , explicó Aizawa con calma y varios se estaban desanimando.

 **-Pero… que se vaya así tan repentinamente… no me gusta-** , dijo Uraraka algo decaída ya que su profesor había hecho mucho por ella y por el resto, le daba mal sabor de boca que se fuera.

 **-Es cierto, ¿Quién castigará a Mineta por hacer cosas pervertidas?-** , preguntó Momo con cierta preocupación mientras que el chico pelimorado babeaba un poco viendo el camino libre, aunque también se sentía mal por saber que su maestro se iría.

 **-Debo aclararles que no me iré de la escuela, solo no seré más su profesor asignado y pasaré a darles entrenamiento físico ya que es un horario que me conviene más-** , dijo el pelinegro con calma, causando que varios se aliviaran por eso, él había pasado mucho tiempo con esos chicos y no podía evitar el sentir cierto apego hacia ellos.

 **-¿Y quién será su reemplazo?, ¿es hombre o mujer?, ¿es alto o bajito?, ¿es hablador o callado?-** , preguntaba Nejire con una gran sonrisa dejándose llevar por su insaciable curiosidad, pero ciertamente el resto también estaba integrado por la identidad del nuevo profesor.

 **-Fue un estudiante mío así como ustedes, era el mejor de su clase y actualmente tiene una carrera brillante como héroe profesional-** , dijo el pelinegro recordando a aquel muchacho de espíritu heroico que era el centro del curso de héroes en aquel entonces.

 **-Eso suena muy prometedor, para que usted lo elogie debe ser alguien increíble-** , comentó Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su mentor, ya que él sabía por experiencia que era difícil obtener el reconocimiento de Aizawa.

 **-¡Cierto!, ¡de seguro debe ser alguien muy asombroso!-** , exclamó Mina con los brazos en el aire mientras que varios se hacían una imagen mental de quien sería su nuevo maestro, cabe mencionar que algunos dejaban llevar mucho su imaginación.

En eso el teléfono de Aizawa sonó y este lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver el mensaje que le había llegado, al una vez leerlo suspiró cansado.

 **-Hablando de él ya está llegando para acá, tuvo que arrestar a unos cuantos villanos de camino-** , les dijo Aizawa a todos con tranquilidad pensando en sermonear al peliverde una vez tenga el momento, a pesar de que era su deber tenía que organizar sus prioridades y dejarle a los demás héroes encargarse de los villanos.

 **-¡Demonios, eso suena increíble!, ¡ese sujeto debe ser muy fuerte!-** , dijo Kaminari emocionado esperando conocer a su nuevo maestro.

Y no era el único ya que varios ya se estaban interesando más por la identidad del profesional que tendrían como profesor asignado, hasta Bakugou estaba interesado aunque no lo mostraba a los demás.

Luego el sonido de un leve golpeteo en la puerta captó la atención de la clase que se giraron a ver la entrada.

 **-Pasa-** , le dijo Aizawa y la puerta corrediza se deslizó a un lado mientras que una figura conocida por todos entraba por la puerta.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver esos rizos verdes y esas pecas además de esos ojos esmeralda que habían visto varias veces en televisión.

No podían creerlo, no cabían en su asombro al ver la identidad de la persona que acababa de entrar al aula, particularmente Momo estaba sorprendida de ver a la misma persona que le ayudó minutos atrás.

 **-Buenos días Aizawa-Sensei, es un gusto verlo de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo-** , saludó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa amigable al pelinegro que le miraba con calma.

 **-Ya puedes dejar de llamarme así, recuerda que ya no soy tu maestro, Midoriya-** , le contestó Aizawa ignorando la sorpresa de los alumnos.

 **-Lamento llegar tarde, aun si salí temprano al final me retrasé-** , dijo el peliverde rascándose ligeramente una mejilla.

 **-Después tendremos una conversación de acomodar tus prioridades, por ahora será mejor que comiences tu clase-** , le dijo el pelinegro a Izuku con seriedad mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

 **-Por favor dele mis saludos a Emi-san, les doy mis felicitaciones a los dos-** , decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando como su antiguo maestro abandonaba el aula cerrando la puerta no sin antes asentir con la cabeza.

Una vez que Aizawa salió del lugar, Izuku se giró a ver a los alumnos que todavía no salían de su asombro al verle a él allí.

Esto le causó un poco de gracia y sonrió divertido para luego ir a su escritorio donde los miró a todos para tomar la palabra.

 **-Buenos días a todos, seré a partir del día de hoy su maestro asignado así como su maestro en estudios fundamentales sobre héroes, es un gusto trabajar con ustedes de ahora en adelante-** , dijo con una expresión calmada y amable mostrándose maduro y capaz.

Luego de eso Saiko levantó la mano captando la atención del peliverde.

 **-Si, por favor habla-** , dijo él dando su consentimiento.

 **-Todavía no se ha presentado-** , dijo Saiko estando internamente nerviosa, sabía que todas las cosas indicaban que él era quien evidentemente parecía, pero ella no podía asimilarlo completamente por las pocas probabilidades de que tuvieran a alguien como él en su salón, además de como profesor.

 **-Oh cierto, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y soy conocido actualmente como el héroe Deku, un gusto conocerles-** , se presentó con sencillez y algo divertido por su descuido, causando que los que aún estaban en negación se sorprendieran al verificar que efectivamente tenían en frente al símbolo de la paz, el pilar de la esperanza, el héroe entre héroes y figura ejemplar del bien.

 **-Bueno, ahora van a levantarse por el orden de sus asientos para que cada uno diga su nombre, edad y luego presente superficialmente su Quirk-** , anunció el peliverde con tranquilidad para tomar la lista de su escritorio con una mano.

 **-Comiencen por el número 1-** , dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda del pizarrón para prestar atención a sus nuevos alumnos.

Luego la chica de piel color rosa se coloca de pie con una gran sonrisa, tiene cabello corto y rizado del mismo color pero una tonalidad más clara, sus escleróticas son negras con irises amarillos y tiene dos pequeños cuernos amarillos doblados que sobresalen de su cabeza.

 **-¡Mi nombre es Mina Ashido, tengo 17 años y mi Quirk es** _ **"Ácido"**_ **!, este me permite disparar ácido corrosivo desde dentro de mi cuerpo y puedo controlar su grado de solubilidad así como su viscosidad-** , se presentó con mucho ánimo y entusiasmo muy contagioso para luego sentarse mientras que detrás de ella se paraba otra chica.

Es una chica mitad rana, tiene el pelo lacio de un color verde oscuro recogido con forma de lazo a la altura de su espalda, tiene ojos grandes de color negro con pestañas notándose en la parte inferior de ellos, tiene círculos rosados en sus mejillas y una boca en forma de "v" estirada hacia los lados.

 **-Mi nombre es Tsuyu Asui y tengo 17, mi Quirk** _ **"Rana"**_ **me hace ser mitad rana y con eso obtengo algunas habilidades de ellas como saltar alto, estirar mi lengua y más cosas, Gero-** , anunció con tranquilidad para luego sentarse mientras que el siguiente alumno se ponía de pie.

Es un chico alto y de contextura musculosa que tiene el pelo negro y lleva gafas cuadradas.

 **-¡Mucho gusto Sensei, mi nombre es Tenya Iida y tengo 17 años!, ¡mi Quirk** _ **"Motor"**_ **me permite convertir mis piernas en motores permitiéndome una supervelocidad!-** , exclamó el chico de lentes haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada para luego sentarse nuevamente mientras que el siguiente se paraba.

Es una chica delgada y esbelta, ella tiene la piel clara, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón con pestañas cortas, también tiene pelo lacio castaño a la altura de los hombros que se divide en dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara con una ligera ondulación en la parte posterior y por ultimo tiene un ligero rubor natural en sus mejillas.

 **-M-Mi nombre es Ochako Uraraka y tengo 17 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Gravedad Cero"**_ **me permite manipular la gravedad de los objetos que toco con mis manos, como cancelar su peso o hacerlos flotar para también anular su efecto al juntar mis manos-** , se presentó con algo de nervios para luego sentarse con algo de timidez evitando mirar a su profesor.

Luego un chico se levanta, este tiene el pelo rubio con mechones negros con forma de relámpago y cejas cortas y delgadas.

 **-Mi nombre es Denki Kaminari e igual que la mayoría tengo 17 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Electrificación"**_ **me permite liberar electricidad de mi cuerpo, aunque si supero mi límite causa un cortocircuito en mi cerebro-** , se presentó con tranquilidad a pesar de que Kyouka y Sero se estuvieran riendo de él al recordar cuando se volvía idiota al excederse.

Luego el siguiente se levantó siendo un chico con el pelo rojo puntiagudo que se asemeja a cuernos, además de tener una contextura ejercitada para su edad.

 **-Mi nombre es Eijiro Kirishima, 17 años y mi Quirk** _ **"Endurecimiento"**_ **valga la redundancia me permite endurecer mi cuerpo pudiendo utilizarlo tanto para ataque como defensa-** , se presentó con una sonrisa emocionada y con un puño al frente suyo para luego sentarse en lo que el siguiente se pone de pie.

Es un chico muy alto con el pelo blanco suelto delante de su cara, usa una máscara que cubre sus rasgos faciales exceptuando sus ojos. Tiene seis brazos de los cuales cuatro son tentáculos que salen de su espalda y se interconectan.

 **-Soy Mezo Shouji de 18 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Brazos Duplicados"**_ **me permite replicar distintas partes de mi cuerpo en la punta de los cuatro tentáculos que salen de mi espalda, dándoles una infinidad de usos-** , dijo con calma para luego sentarse en lo que el siguiente se levantaba.

Es una chica delgada, de piel clara y grandes ojos grises definidos de aspecto cansado, tiene el cabello color azabache corto y con un flequillo asimétrico. Uno de sus rasgos más distintivos son sus lóbulos con forma de conector de audio los cuales parece poder extender y controlar a voluntad propia.

 **-Jirou Kyouka, 17 años y Quirk** _ **"Earphone Jack"**_ **que me da la capacidad de conectar mis jacks a cualquier superficie y destruirla enviando ondas sonoras amplificadas de los latidos de mi corazón, también puedo recibir ondas con facilidad pudiendo espiar conversaciones a través de muros-** , se presentó con una tranquilidad que solo encubría los pocos nervios que sentía al estar frente al símbolo de la paz.

El siguiente es un adolescente alto y delgado con el cabello oscuro casi llegando a sus hombros. Tiene brazos largos, tiene ojos grandes y almendrados con iris pequeñas y una sonrisa amplia además de verse simple.

 **-Me llamo Hanta Sero de 17 años y mi Quirk** _ **"Cinta"**_ **me permite expulsar un material similar a la cinta adhesiva de celofán de mis codos, así como retraerla-** , dijo con calma para luego sentarse mientras que detrás de él se levantaba el siguiente.

Es de relativamente baja estatura con una cabeza en forma de pájaro, plumas puntiagudas, ojos rojos, una gargantilla roja rayada, un pico corto y dientes humanos. A pesar de esos rasgos el resto de su cuerpo es de forma humana común.

 **-Mi nombre es Fumikage Tokoyami, tengo 17 y mi Quirk** _ **"Dark Shadow"**_ **es un ser de sombras que sale de mi cuerpo que es útil tanto a la ofensiva como defensiva, su poder aumenta entre más oscuridad haya-** , dijo con un tono misterioso para luego sentarse dándole paso al siguiente.

Izuku abrió levemente sus ojos al ver como un chico de cabello bicolor se levantaba.

Este tiene el pelo lacio y corto dividido equitativamente entre el blanco en el lado derecho y rojo en el izquierdo. Tiene una cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo y posee heterocromía, por lo que su ojo izquierdo es turquesa y su ojo derecho gris.

 **-Mi nombre es Shoto Todoroki de 17 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Mitad Frío-Mitad Caliente"**_ **me permite congelar con la parte derecha de mi cuerpo y quemar con la izquierda, pero solo utilizo la derecha-** , dijo con su rostro sereno y a la vez firme viendo a Izuku para luego sentarse en su asiento.

 **(Ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi, ¿me recordará?)** , pensó Izuku con tranquilidad mientras veía a Todoroki para luego desviar su mirada a un uniforme flotante que pertenecía a una alumna invisible.

 **-Mi nombre es Toru Hagakure y tengo 17, mi Quirk** _ **"Invisibilidad"**_ **pues me permite ser invisible, es muy sencillo, jeje-** , dijo Toru con diversión para luego sentarse en su asiento.

El siguiente alumno no se levantó de su asiento y se mantuvo sentado con los pies en la mesa con rebeldía. Tiene el cabello color rubio cenizo y desordenado en puntas, sus ojos son rojos, rasgados y algo más pequeños que el resto además de llevar el ceño fruncido y su uniforme algo descuidado.

 **-Mi puto nombre es Katsuki Bakugou, que te quedé grabado ese nombre ya que seré yo el que te superara algún día-** , declaró Bakugou con una sonrisa arrogante y viendo de forma amenazante al peliverde, causando que la mayoría le viera con incredulidad considerándolo realmente idiota para hablarle así el mejor héroe.

 **-Oh, es un nombre muy curioso, no te molesta si lo acorto a Kacchan, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Izuku con una suave sonrisa inocente que causó que Katsuki apretara los dientes.

 **-¿¡Qué dijiste, bastardo!?-** , exclamó con enojo levantándose agresivamente de su asiento para mirar al lugar donde debería estar el peliverde, pero en lugar de eso habían residuos de rayos verdes y en menos de un segundo tenia al lado a Izuku que sonreía con calma, causando que los demás abrieran sus ojos con asombro ante su velocidad.

 **-Vamos a ver Kacchan, por favor dime tu edad y Quirk-** , pidió Izuku con una tranquilidad que resulto inquietante para el rubio que se vio algo intimidado por la diferencia de altura y la presencia del peliverde.

Bakugou desvió la mirada con molestia mientras que todos veían con atención la escena en la cual Bakugou no podía hacer nada.

 **-Tch, 17 años y mi Quirk** _ **"Explosión"**_ **me permite segregar nitroglicerina a través del sudor de mis manos y detonarlo a voluntad para crear explosiones-** , explicó de mala gana sintiendo enojo contra sí mismo por verse acorralado con tal facilidad.

 **-Ese es un buen Quirk, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso de que su portador tenga el carácter para corresponderle-** , dijo con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su escritorio mientras que Bakugou con enojo se dejó caer en su asiento con pesadez.

 **-Siguiente, por favor-** , pidió el peliverde con serenidad causando que los demás salieran de su sorpresa y que un chico se levantara.

Es muy pequeño siendo de menor estatura que la mayoría, tiene una enorme cabeza con grandes ojos y su cabello asemeja un racimo de uvas.

 **-Emm, mi nombre es Minoru Mineta Y tengo 17, mi Quirk** _ **"Pop off"**_ **me permite desprender las esferas de mi cabeza y lanzarlas, estas esferas pueden adherirse a cualquier cosa menos a mí mismo-** , se presentó algo tenso debido al aura de muerte que emanaba Bakugou delante de él, luego se sentó dándole paso al siguiente.

Es una chica joven y atractiva con un físico muy maduro para su edad, siendo también uno de los alumnos más altos de la clase. Tiene los ojos alargados, la piel clara, y el cabello negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda.

 **-Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu y tengo 17 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Creación"**_ **me da la capacidad de crear cualquier material inerte de mi cuerpo a través de la manipulación molecular de mis células de grasa, siempre y cuando tenga una comprensión de cómo se hace algo, puedo crearlo, aunque me toma un período de tiempo más largo dependiendo del tamaño-** , explicó con cordialidad y educación con las manos juntas mirando a su profesor.

 **-Entonces Yaoyorozu, me alegro de que hayas llegado a tiempo a diferencia de mi-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa que colocó algo nerviosa a la pelinegra.

 **-N-No hubiera sido así si no fuera por usted, muchas gracias-** , contestó Momo con un ligero rubor para hacer una pequeña reverencia y luego sentarse en su asiento mientras que el siguiente alumno se ponía de pie.

Es un chico alto y musculoso que tiene pelo rubio en estilo tupé, ojos color negro y un cuerpo tonificado. Su rostro que parece de forma simple y caricaturesca además de llevar plantada una sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Mi nombre es Mirio Togata de 18 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Permeabilidad"**_ **me permite hacerme intangible, con lo cual puedo atravesar muros y objetos sólidos incluyendo el mismo suelo, ¡espero mejorar mucho con usted!-** , exclamó con emoción y un pulgar en alto para que luego se levantara una chica detrás de él.

Esa chica tiene piel pálida, ojos grandes y azules, el pelo extremadamente largo color azul claro que le llega hasta las piernas y aparentemente gira alrededor de sí mismo en el área de la cintura, además de que ella tiene un físico que rivaliza con el de Momo.

 **-¿Cuántos años tiene usted?, ¿Cuál es su color favorito?, ¿Cuántos villanos ha derrotado?, ¿sus pecas son reales?-** , preguntaba Nejire con mucho interés y entusiasmo olvidando el presentarse a sí misma, provocando que Izuku sonriera divertido.

 **-Tengo 22 años, el color negro, no llevo la cuenta y si, mis pecas son reales-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a la peliazul. **–Ahora por favor preséntate a ti misma, al final podrán preguntarme cosas-** , agregó esperando oír el nombre de su curiosa estudiante.

 **-¡Mi nombre es Nejire Hado de 18 años!, mi Quirk** _ **"Oleada"**_ **me permite manipular y generar ondas de choque a partir de mi vitalidad-** , se presentó con entusiasmo y emoción para luego sentarse en su puesto mientras que detrás de ella se levantaba un chico con timidez.

Es un chico tiene el cabello oscuro, desordenado y las orejas puntiagudas, además sus ojos rasgados y aun así se muestra tímido e inseguro mientras que agacha la cabeza y sostiene un mechón de su cabello al frente de su rostro para tratar de cubrirse.

 **-Mi nombre… es Tamaki Amajiki, y yo… tengo 18 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Reanimación"**_ **me permite utilizar mi cuerpo para… manifestar las características de las cosas que como y digiero-** , dijo el chico para luego sentarse en su asiento rápidamente viéndose abrumado por hablar tanto.

Luego se levantó una chica que tiene el pelo largo gris azulado y ojos del mismo color, además del uniforme estándar de Yuuei, ella lleva medias oscuras muy largas hasta por debajo de la falda, una boina blanca, unos guantes y unas botas del mismo color, lleva un monóculo dorado en el ojo izquierdo con una joya de color lavanda al final.

 **-Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Saiko Intelli y tengo 17 años, mi Quirk de nombre** _ **"IQ"**_ **consiste en mejorar temporalmente mi intelecto después de consumir té y cerrar los ojos para pensar, el nivel de mejora en mi inteligencia aumenta dependiendo de la marca del té, será un gusto estar a su cuidado-** , dijo Saiko de con una sutil y educada sonrisa haciendo una leve reverencia a su nuevo maestro para luego volver a su asiento.

Por último se levantó un chico alto, tiene pelo púrpura y desordenado y los ojos del mismo color. Sus ojos tienen bolsas muy oscuras debajo de ellos y también parece carecer de pestañas por completo, tiene dientes afilados y por un momento Izuku pudo ver a Aizawa en el chico, lo cual le causó gracia pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

 **-Mi nombre es Hitoshi Shinso de 18 años, mi Quirk** _ **"Lavado de Cerebro"**_ **me permite controlar las mentes de las personas que me respondan verbalmente, como resultado estarán forzados a hacer lo que yo quiera, aunque claro que solo lo uso cuando se me es permitido-** , reveló con tranquilidad observando a su profesor para luego sentarse en su asiento.

 **-Okey, con las presentaciones hechas pueden hacerme solo cuatro preguntas para luego comenzar con la clase, pues debo explicarles lo básico el día de hoy-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad viendo a sus alumnos para que de manera inmediata la mayoría levantara la mano a excepción de Bakugou, Todoroki, Shouji y Tokoyami. **–La señorita Intelli-** , agregó el peliverde dándole permiso a la peligris que se levantó de su puesto.

 **-¿Cuál es la razón por la cual usted quiso ser nuestro maestro?-** , preguntó Saiko con curiosidad y varios también se mostraron interesados por la respuesta.

 **-Buena pregunta, más que nada son por algunos asuntos personales, pero en parte es por tomarme un breve descanso de mis ajetreadas actividades como héroe-** , respondió el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa y luego la chica volvió a sentarse. **–Ahora el joven Iida-** , dijo mientras fijaba su vista en el chico de lentes que se puso de pie con las manos en su puesto.

 **-Si me permite preguntar, ¿Cuál será la estructura de sus clases?-** , preguntó el pelinegro e Izuku asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Como soy su maestro asignado daré teoría así como discutiremos distintos asuntos como su desempeño, como profesor de estudios fundamentales de héroes impartiré tanto clases teóricas como prácticas para ponerlos a prueba en distintas formas, seguramente hayan experimentado lo mismo con Aizawa-Sensei-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad y las manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-¡Muchas gracias por responder a mi duda!-** , agradeció Iida para luego sentarse.

El joven maestro observó divertido como Nejire tenía su brazo más que extendido hacia arriba para llamar su atención.

 **-Mmmm, no sé quién pueda ser el siguiente…-** , decía él con una mano en su mentón y sonriendo divertido al ver que la peliazul hasta se levantaba un poco de su asiento para elevar más su mano como suplicando ser elegida. **-Quizás la señorita Hado-** , dijo divertido mirándole, causando que la peliazul sonriera ampliamente para ponerse de pie rápidamente.

 **-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?, ¿Qué signo del zodiaco es?, ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo?, ¿Deku-Sensei o Midoriya-Sensei?-** , preguntaba la peliazul sin parar y con mucha energía usual en ella.

 **-Solo responderé a una pregunta, pueden llamarme como mejor les parezca, no tengo ningún inconveniente con ello-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad, provocando que Nejire se sentara en su asiento con un puchero ya que esperaba que respondiera todas sus preguntas. – **Dígame, señorita Ashido-** , dijo él concediéndole la palabra a la chica que luego se puso de pie.

 **-¿Usted tiene novia?, y si no tiene, ¿quiere tener?-** , preguntó la pelirosa con una sonrisa pícara causando que varios se tensaran, específicamente las chicas que enfocaron su atención en su profesor que sonrió levemente.

 **-Esa es una pregunta muy personal señorita Ashido… no, no tengo pareja en estos momentos, si busco o no una lo dejo a su imaginación-** , respondió el joven maestro con tranquilidad para luego tomar la tiza de su mesa y comenzar a escribir los detalles de su clase en la pizarra.

Mina por su parte sonrió para sí misma mientras que el resto de chicas suspiraban relajándose sin entender la razón de su interés por la respuesta de su maestro, de cualquier manera ignoraron eso y se centraron en prestarle atención a lo que decía el peliverde.

* * *

 **-Por eso las siguientes clases repasaremos los temas que hayan visto tanto en primero como segundo año, tendré en cuenta los aportes que hagan en base a las experiencias que han obtenido-** , les dijo Izuku a todos con serenidad teniendo una mano dentro de un bolsillo de su bata mientras que con la otra escribía un poco de información en la pizarra.

Luego de eso el sonido de la campana retumbó dando por terminada la clase, a lo cual Izuku dejó de escribir y se giró a ver a su clase.

 **-Por ahora dejémoslo por allí, retomaremos lo demás en la última clase del día, por ahora será mejor que se apresuren a la cafetería-** , les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amigable y cerrando los ojos con amabilidad.

Ante eso los chicos comenzaron a guardar sus cuadernos y comenzaron a prepararse para salir del salón. Izuku por su parte se dirigió a su escritorio donde posaría sus manos con calma parar soltar un pequeño suspiro, no se había preparado un almuerzo para comer en la sala de profesores, además que ir a la cafetería por descuidado en su primer día podría dar una mala imagen.

 **-Midoriya-Sensei-** , la voz de uno de sus estudiantes captó su atención e hizo que observara que la gran mayoría de su clase rodeaba su escritorio.

Él notó que los únicos que faltaban eran Mineta, Shouji y Tokoyami, pues Bakugou y Todoroki le veían desde sus asientos.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó él con calma y tomando la compostura y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Allí Saiko da un paso adelante para tomar la palabra. **–Disculpe que ocupemos su tiempo Midoriya-Sensei, pero nos preguntábamos si usted en serio estudió aquí en Yuuei-** , dijo la peligris con una pequeña sonrisa siendo lo más cortes posible mientras que varios de alrededor le apoyaban.

 **-Eso es cierto señorita Intelli, al igual que ustedes fui alumno de Aizawa-Sensei aquí en Yuuei, puede que no lo supieran a causa de la poca información personal que los medios tienen de mi-** , respondió el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus estudiantes.

 **-Eso en verdad es asombroso, no sabía que el símbolo de la paz estuvo en la misma escuela que nosotros-** , comentó Kaminari emocionado mientras que Sero asentía con la cabeza.

 **-¿No será difícil para usted ser profesor y héroe al mismo tiempo?-** , le preguntó Kirishima al peliverde con una gran sonrisa curiosa.

 **-¿Es que acaso no lo oíste?, él se volvió profesor para descansar de sus actividades como héroe-** , le dijo Jirou a su amigo pelirrojo con simpleza.

 **-Es cierto que estoy tomándome un pequeño descanso, pero aun así aplico mi título como profesional e intervengo en caso de ver algún villano-** , aclaró Izuku con calma mirando a Kirishima, al cual se le iluminaron los ojos con emoción.

 **-¡Eso es muy varonil!-** , exclamó el chico con emoción, causando que Izuku sonriera divertido.

Luego de eso Nejire se acercó al escritorio con una gran sonrisa mirando a su profesor.

 **-¿Cuál es su comida favorita?, ¿le gusta jugar videojuegos?, ¿Qué música le escucha?, ¿Le gustan los chistes?, ¿le cuento un chiste?-** , llegó el bombardeo de preguntas de la peliazul al peliverde que sonreía calmado viéndole.

 **-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Nejire-chan-** , regaño Momo a su amiga tomándola de los hombros para alejarla del escritorio. **–Debes respetar la privacidad de Midoriya-Sensei, tienes que darle su espacio-** , le dijo a Nejire que había formado un puchero y buscaba reclamar.

 **-No te preocupes, señorita Yaoyorozu-** , dijo Izuku con calma captando la atención de sus dos alumnas, luego él se enfoca en Nejire. **–Si quieres puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, pero solo obtendrás respuestas de mí a medida que me demuestres lo metida que estas en mis clases, ¿de acuerdo?-** , decía él, causando que la peliazul se mostrara emocionada y asintiera con la cabeza.

 **-Dejando eso de lado tengo una duda para usted, Midoriya-Sensei-** , dijo Shinso captando la atención del joven profesor. **-¿Cómo fue ser estudiante de Aizawa-Sensei?-** , le preguntó con calma.

 **-Estoy seguro de que ustedes ya lo saben al haber pasado dos años con él, no ha cambiado nada desde ese entonces-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad.

 **-¿Cuándo comenzaremos nuestras clases de estudios fundamentales de héroes con usted?-** , le preguntó Iida a su profesor mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

 **-La siguiente semana, el día de hoy solo es una pequeña introducción para mí, los días siguientes serán repasos de las bases como antes dije y luego podremos comenzar con los entrenamientos de héroes-** , contestó el joven profesor mirando a su alumno que asintió y luego hizo una reverencia agradecido por la respuesta.

 **-¡Fue asombroso como se movió rápidamente para estar junto a Bakugou!-** , exclamó Mineta emocionada y recordándole a los demás ese momento.

 **-Es cierto, nunca vi a nadie moverse a esa velocidad antes-** , comentó Hagakure recordando la velocidad a la cual se movió su profesor.

 **-Esa rapidez supera mi velocidad de reacción, sin duda yo no sería rival contra usted-** , dijo Mirio con una sonrisa viendo a Izuku con cierta admiración, pues tenía que ser el símbolo de la paz quien fuera la persona que les entrenaría de ahora en adelante.

 **-Por ahora debería ir a aprovechar el descanso, la siguiente clase les toca con Mic-Sensei si no mal recuerdo-** , les dijo Izuku a sus alumnos.

 **-T-Tiene razón, disculpe por haber ocupado su tiempo-** , se disculpó Uraraka un poco nerviosa y haciendo una leve reverencia al peliverde.

 **-No hace falta disculparse, es normal querer conocer más al nuevo profesor que estará con ustedes, pero tendremos tiempo para eso después-** , les dijo a todos con una sonrisa amable, causando que los jóvenes comprendieran y sin más comenzaron a retirarse del salón.

Izuku observó que Bakugou bajó los pies de su asiento para comenzar a caminar a la salida con el ceño fruncido y un aura rebelde, siendo seguido por Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari que comenzaron a hablar animadamente entre sí.

Luego él se fijó en que Todoroki se levantó de su asiento con monotonía y se unió a Momo, Shinso, Jirou e Intelli a la salida mientras que detrás de ellos le seguían Mirio, Nejire, Tamaki, Iida y Uraraka para luego todos salir del salón dejando al profesor peliverde a solas.

 **(No esperaba conseguirme a Shoto en este lugar, al parecer no me recuerda, no sé si es algo bueno o malo pero por ahora es lo mejor)** , pensó Izuku mirando al techo de forma pensativa para luego sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

Con curiosidad lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón para observar que era un mensaje de Aizawa.

 _ **Aizawa: [Emi me preparó mucha comida, si gustas puedo darte en la sala de profesores]**_

Izuku suspiró aliviado de haber encontrado una solución para su hambre, debía recordar el agradecerle a la esposa de su ex maestro por haber sido su salvadora en esta ocasión.

Luego nuevamente su teléfono vibró captando su atención ante el nuevo mensaje que recibió.

 _ **Aizawa: [Aún tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre tus prioridades]**_

Ese mensaje mató la alegría del peliverde, el cual se sintió derrotado y comenzó a caminar a la salida de su aula.

Ahora recordaba los continuos sermones de su ex maestro cuando cada vez él se ponía en peligro, ahora que le tocaba volver a ser sermoneado podía sentirse de vuelta en aquella época de su juventud, había vuelto a Yuuei después de todo.

* * *

Luego el resto del día transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Le tocó volver a la clase 3-A para dar la su última clase introductoria y luego despedirse de sus alumnos para después caminar en dirección a la salida de la academia.

Al pasar unos minutos salió de las instalaciones donde se impulsó con un gran salto para salir despegado en el aire a gran velocidad. Las brisas del aire golpeaban su rostro y ondulaba sus rizos mientras estaba relajado a pesar de estar suspendido a varios metros de altura para comenzar a descender y volver a saltar.

Minutos después ya se encontraba frente a la casa en la cual creció y donde actualmente vivían sus padres. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia y se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre esperando a que atendieran.

Luego de esperar un poco comenzó a oír pasos acelerados hacia la puerta que se abrió rápidamente revelando a una pequeña niña de 5 años de piel clara con largo cabello blanco con reflejos azul claro, sus ojos son grandes y redondos con irises rojos y tiene un pequeño cuerno color marrón en el lado derecho de su frente. Lleva puesto un vestido rojo con encajes y unas sandalias blancas.

 **-¡Papiii!-** , exclamó la pequeña Eri con inocente alegría lanzándose a los brazos de Izuku que la recibió con una amplia sonrisa feliz.

 **-Me alegra verte Eri, ¿te gustaron los Omelettes del desayuno?-** , le preguntó el peliverde a la pequeña que se despegó del abrazo para asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Estuvieron deliciosos, compartí un poco con mi abuelito** -, respondió la pequeña con ternura para luego tomar de la mano al peliverde y obligarlo a entrar a la casa donde adentro le esperaban su madre y Toshinori.

Su madre vestida con una camisa color crema, un suéter rosa y una falda amarilla. Toshinori por su parte llevaba un pantalón formal de color amarillo, una camisa blanca con corbata negra, y como es usual todo eso estaba excesivamente grande para lo delgado que él es.

 **-Y dinos, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día?-** , le preguntó Inko a su hijo con las manos juntas y una maternal sonrisa al ver como él entraba tomado de la mano de Eri.

 **-Estuvo muy bien, no tuve problemas en ningún momento y todos parecían mostrar atención cuando hablaba, digo yo que es un buen comienzo-** , respondió el joven hombre con tranquilidad viendo a su madre.

 **-Eso es bueno, recuerda que tienes una gran responsabilidad al educar a esos jóvenes héroes en formación-** , dijo Toshinori con una pequeña sonrisa posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y discípulo al cual le paso la antorcha del One For All.

 **-Lo sé, me esforzaré por corresponderles adecuadamente-** , respondió Izuku con alegría mirando al rubio para luego sentir como su hija jalaba su mano para captar su atención. **-¿Qué sucede, Eri?-** , preguntó él con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Cuándo podré acompañarte a la escuela?-** , preguntó la pequeña niña con ojos de cachorros ya que no le gustaba estar lejos de su padre, cosa que causó que el peliverde sonriera enternecido.

 **-Ya estoy arreglando los detalles con el director Nezu, por lo cual espera un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?-** , dijo Izuku con una gentil y cálida expresión a la pequeña, la cual asintió con alegría.

 **-Será mejor que se queden a cenar, así festejaremos tu primer día como profesor, Izuku-** , dijo Inko con emoción y juntado sus palmas para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

 **-Eso suena bien, de esa forma nos puedes contar los detalles-** , secundó Toshinori con una sonrisa viendo a su discípulo que asintió de acuerdo y luego de eso se fueron a sentar en los sofás de la sala para comenzar a conversar mientras que Inko preparaba la cena.

* * *

Se habían quedado más tiempo conversando con Inko y Toshinori y al llegar la noche tuvieron que volver a su hogar para descansar. Al llegar se habían quedado un rato viendo televisión en el sofá de la sala pero al llegar las 9 pm era la hora de dormir y se prepararon para eso.

Ahora Izuku y Eri salían del baño vestidos para dormir luego de haberse bañado y haberse cepillado los dientes. La pequeña tenía una linda pijama blanca de conejitos rosados mientras que Izuku llevaba unos calzoncillos negros dejando al descubierto su ejercitado cuerpo.

 **-Bueno Eri, ve a dormir a tu habitación-** , le pidió Izuku a su hija mientras se acercaba a ella que estaba saltando sobre su cama con alegría.

 **-Pero quiero quedarme a dormir contigo, me da miedo estar sola, papi-** , respondió Eri dejando de saltar y viendo con suplica a su padre que hacia lo posible por mantenerse firme.

 **-Recuerda que debes aprender a manejar tus miedos para volverte una niña grande-** , le dijo él a la pequeña que agachó la cabeza con tristeza e inflando las mejillas.

 **-Pero yo no quiero ser una niña grande todavía, quiero quedarme con papi más tiempo-** , dijo Eri en un adorable mohín mientras que sus ojos se humedecen y apretaba sus pequeños puños.

Izuku suspiró derrotado sin poder resistirse a la petición de su pequeña.

 **-Está bien, pero me debes prometer que te comerás las verduras que cocine la abuela, ¿de acuerdo?-** , dijo el mayor con una sonrisa amable y gentil que le subió el ánimo a la niña que asintió mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un brazo.

 **-¡Muy bien, lo prometo!-** , dijo Eri con una dulce y linda expresión que alegró al peliverde para que luego ambos se acomodaran en la cama para dormir.

La pequeña se acobijó cerca de Izuku para utilizar su brazo como almohada mientras que él sonreía levemente mientras observaba el techo de la habitación.

 **-Buenas noches, Eri-** , dijo Izuku con cariño en su tono mientras que la pequeña estaba cayendo presa del sueño.

 **-Yaww, buenas noches, papi-** , respondió Eri con una leve sonrisa luego de bostezar para luego cerrar sus ojitos y caer cómodamente dormida sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de su padre.

Izuku le miró con calma para luego suspirar y mirar nuevamente al techo. Ya pasaron 3 años desde que Eri llegó a su vida y la adoptó como su hija, lo cual agradece profundamente al ella volverse un pilar esencial para él.

 **(¿Quién lo diría?, soy padre y profesor, solo falta estar casado)** , pensó en broma para luego reír por lo bajo para no despertar a Eri. **(Tampoco es como si alguien se interesara en mí, pero no puedo dejar que Eri crezca sin una figura materna, aunque esos son problemas para más adelante, por ahora estamos bien)** , pensaba el peliverde con calma para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido en el mundo de los sueños.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por este primer capítulo, fue más que nada como una breve introducción a este mundo. En los siguientes capítulos se profundizará más a fondo en las interacciones entre Izuku y su clase así como la vida personal del joven profesor, padre así como símbolo de la paz. Espero que no les moleste el cambio que hice para incluir a los tres grandes, a Shinso y a Saiko en la clase 3-A, ya que lo vi poco usual y me serviría para explorar más en las interacciones interpersonales entre ellos cinco con el resto.

Espero que les haya gustado esta idea a historia y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews si les interesa que la continúe. De cualquier forma sin nada más que decir me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima… Sayonara.


	2. Adaptándose y Enseñando

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Me alegra que la idea haya sido tan bien recibida por todos, sin duda alguna me esforzaré por entretenerlos a lo largo de esta historia. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Obito El Unico Kamuy:** Me alegra que te haya agradado, ahora espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

 **Manly bandana:** gracias por dar tu opinión, amigo.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Me alegra que a Venom le guste, espero te guste como continúa la historia de aquí en adelante.

 **Cor Aurum:** Me hace feliz que te haya gustado, si la continuo depende enteramente de ustedes y de su recibimiento.

 **Blackpackager:** Jajaja, es como dices, muchas gracias por comentar.

 **BLUEPENCIL29:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, lo seguiré dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga así que depende de ustedes, no te puedo responder a la pregunta de la mitad de nuestro Izuku, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

 **Soto9041:** gracias y espero te guste este también.

 **Grease Blizzard:** Continuaré seguro si todos lo quieren así, espero disfrutes este capítulo.

 **AssassinHero:** Jeje, pues me alegro que haya valido la pena, ahora espero que disfrutes esta historia.

 **Mr chef:** Me pensaré lo que dices, aunque primero quiero que haya conflictos antes de llegar a formalizar algún ship, eso será mucho más adelante y no te prometo nada, solo espero que te guste.

 **Prime:** Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste.

 **Horakhty:** Me hace feliz que te haya gustado la idea de la trama, ten por seguro de que cosas interesantes sucederán con Eri en la escuela y su "presentación" como hija del símbolo de la paz, por ahora espero disfrutes de este capítulo.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias por comentar.

 **chiniseYm:** Que bien que te haya gustado, ahora espero que también te guste este capitulo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Adaptándose y Enseñando**_

Los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana y llegaba al rostro del nuevo maestro de Yuuei que comenzaba a levantarse con un bostezo y estirando los brazos. Una vez se recompuso se giró a observar a su hija dormir plácidamente y eso fue suficiente para sacarle la primera sonrisa del día al símbolo de la paz que con cuidado se retiró de la cama sin despertarla.

Hizo su misma rutina mañanera y al terminar ya se encontraba vestido con una camisa verde sencilla, unos shorts oscuros y un delantal blanco mientras preparaba unos panqueques en la cocina y estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

 **(Hoy comenzaré con lo básico en la clase, de esa forma voy a tener una idea de cuánto han aprendido en los anteriores años)** , pensó Izuku con tranquilidad mientras acumulaba los panqueques sobre un plato a su lado.

En eso se escuchan unos pequeños pasos de la escalera e Izuku se voltea a ver como Eri somnolienta bajaba con su pijama puesta y su cabello algo desaliñado mientras se tallaba los ojitos con sus manitas y bostezaba.

 **-Yaawww… buenos días, Papi-** , saludó Eri con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a la cocina donde estaba Izuku para luego abrazar una de sus piernas cerrando los ojos, cosa que le pareció muy adorable al peliverde.

 **-Buenos días Eri, te levantaste temprano hoy-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa amable mientras apagaba la cocina y se quitaba el delantal para luego agacharse a la altura de Eri para acariciarle la cabeza.

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa aun algo somnolienta. **–Tengo hambre, Papi-** , respondió Eri mientras llevaba las manitas al estómago, causando que Izuku sonriera divertido.

 **-¿Quieres tus panqueques con miel?-** , preguntó el hombre joven amablemente sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

A Eri se le iluminaron los ojos con emoción. **–¡Me gusta la miel!-** , contestó la pequeña levantando las manos al aire mientras que su padre se ponía de pie sonriéndole con cariño para luego proceder a preparar los desayunos de ambos.

Minutos después ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor desayunando sus panqueques con miel. La pequeña Eri estaba disfrutando a cada bocado y su padre le observaba comer con tranquilidad mientras que terminaba su plato.

Desde que Eri llegó a su vida ha estado siempre para ella, cada madrugada cuando se levantaba por una pesadilla, cada noche de tormenta cuando ella sentía miedo, cada vez que le contaba un cuento para dormir, cuando aprendió a comer por si misma, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras ° _(Nota al final del capítulo)_ , cada mañana y noche estuvo para ella a pesar de lo muy difícil que fuera ser el símbolo de la paz al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que sería profesor en Yuuei pasaría menos tiempo con ella y eso era una preocupación para él, por eso ha estado hablando con el director Nezu para arreglar el ingreso de Eri a una pequeña guardería asociada a Yuuei que estaban terminando de construirse en las instalaciones.

Esto sería de gran ayuda para Izuku que deseaba que Eri comenzara a interactuar más con niños de su edad, que hiciera amigos, que aprendiera y se divirtiera en lo que él daba clases, luego ambos podrían volver a casa juntos a casa a pasar el tiempo como siempre hacían.

Sin embargo aún quedaba una semana para el primer día de Eri en la guardería, en ese tiempo sus padres la cuidarían para que no se sintiera sola en su ausencia. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla pero no podía llevársela cuando estuviera dando clases, si tan solo tuviera a alguien más que le ayudara con la carga de la paternidad… alguien que cumpliera el rol de madre para Eri, ¿ella quisiera una mamá?

 **-Oye Eri, ¿te sientes sola?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Eri con calma mientras se acercaba con una servilleta para limpiar un poco de miel que estaba en la mejilla de la pequeña.

Eri se puso pensativa mientras miraba el techo por unos segundos. **–Mmm… no-** , respondió Eri bajando la cabeza para mirar a su padre. **-¡Estoy perfecta con mi Papi y mis abuelitos!-** , dijo ella con una linda y adorable sonrisa que bien podría irradiar luz angelical.

Izuku sonrió levemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano. **-¿Estás segura?, ¿soy suficiente para ti?-** , preguntó él con calma mirando a su pequeña.

La albina asintió con alegría y extendió sus manitas hacia Izuku pidiendo que le cargara y así este lo hizo y le miró curioso.

 **-¡Te amo, Papi!-** , exclamó Eri con una gran sonrisa para luego abrazarse al pecho de Izuku, el cual sintió un ataque de ternura en su corazón y con felicidad le devolvió el abrazo a la pequeña.

 **-Yo también princesa, ahora será mejor que nos preparemos para irnos, te llevaré con los abuelos de camino al trabajo-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri con cariño recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña.

Luego de eso Izuku lavó la alacena y se preparó un bento para el almuerzo en lo que Eri subía a colocarse su vestido rojo con encajes y sus zapatillas blancas. Después el peliverde se colocó su uniforme de profesor y ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá con Eri sentada sobre su regazo para cepillarle el cabello.

La pequeña tenía los ojitos cerrados y sonreía tarareando una canción mientras que Izuku cepillaba su cabello con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Sabes Eri, puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te esté molestando, lo sabes, ¿no?-** , dijo el peliverde con tranquilidad mirando a Eri que le prestó atención.

 **-Lo sé Papi, siempre sabes que hacer-** , respondió Eri sonriendo inocentemente viendo a Izuku.

 **-Entonces si algo te molesta o te pone triste dímelo y veré que puedo hacer al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le preguntó él a su hija que asintió con la cabeza con alegría.

 **-¡Claro Papi, lo prometo!-** , respondió Eri mirando a Izuku, el cual sonrió feliz para luego finalizar de cepillar el cabello de su pequeña para dejárselo lacio e impecable.

Izuku con cuidado baja a Eri del sofá y él se pone de pie con tranquilidad. **–Ahora vámonos antes de que se me haga tarde-** , le dijo a Eri y esta asintió con emoción infantil para luego tomar de la mano a su padre.

Luego el peliverde tomó su bento en la cocina y ambos fueron a la salida donde cerraron la puerta al salir.

* * *

Ahora Izuku estaba caminando por los pasillos de Yuuei luego de haber dejado a Eri con sus padres y después haber guardado su bento en la sala de maestros, ahora en cuestión se dirigía a primera clase del día con la clase 3-A con una mirada apacible y tranquila.

Al llegar frente a la puerta podía escuchar las voces de sus alumnos conversando animadamente dentro del aula, esto lo hizo sonreír con cierta nostalgia al recordar sus días en la escuela y sin más abrió la puerta para adentrarse al aula.

Todos los presentes hicieron silencio al notar como su profesor asignado había llegado y se quedaron viendo como este se dirigía a su escritorio para luego voltearse a verles.

 **-Buenos días a todos, por favor vayan a sus asientos-** , les dijo Izuku a su clase con una pequeña sonrisa y de esa forma los que estaban de pie se fueron a sus lugares para que luego todos le prestaran atención a su profesor.

Izuku los estudió a todos con la mirada para repetirse los nombres de cada uno en la mente para luego poner en orden sus ideas y respirar con tranquilidad para comenzar a dar su clase.

Él tomó una tiza blanca de su escritorio para luego escribir en letras grandes en la pizarra: _"Héroe"_ , provocando que sus alumnos enfocaran su atención en la palabra y le miraran curiosos.

 **-Muy bien todos, ¿alguien me puede decir qué es un héroe?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus alumnos mientras se giraba a verles con calma, luego de ese momento varios levantaron la mano para responder. **–Dígame, joven Iida-** , agregó mirando al chico de lentes que se puso de pie.

 **-¡Un héroe es aquel que hace el bien, cumple las reglas y hace que se respeten las leyes!-** , respondió Iida para luego sentarse en su asiento.

 **-Mmm, ¿alguien más puede responder?-** , dijo el peliverde buscando con la mirada a algún otro alumno. **–Dígame usted, señorita Yaoyorozu-** , decía él mirando a la pelinegra que luego se colocó de pie con porte educado y calmado.

 **-Un héroe es aquel que lucha contra los villanos y protege a la sociedad en contra del mal-** , respondió Momo con tranquilidad para luego sentarse en su puesto con la idea de haber respondido correctamente.

Izuku se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba de la pizarra. **-Aun no me convencen, ¿nadie más?-** , preguntó él causando que Momo le viera algo sorprendida por no validar su respuesta. **–Dime tú, Kacchan-** , dijo el joven maestro viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a Bakugou que no había levantado la mano.

El rubio cenizo chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras aún mantenía los pies sobre la mesa con rebeldía. **–Esa mierda es sencilla, ¡un héroe es aquel que siempre gana!, ¡así de simple!-** , respondió con una sonrisa arrogante observando a Izuku, el cual solo suspiró cansado para luego enfocar su atención en Todoroki.

 **-¿Qué me dices tú, Todoroki?-** , le preguntó Izuku al peli mixto con una amigable sonrisa, causando que el chico se levantar de su asiento con serenidad.

 **-Un héroe es aquel que se encarga de derrotar villanos y salvar personas-** , respondió Todoroki para luego volver a su asiento.

 **-Okey okey, ahora por favor dígame usted, joven Togata-** , dijo Izuku mirando a su estudiante rubio que se colocó de pie con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 **-¡Un héroe es quien vela por la seguridad de las personas y se encarga de mantener la paz!-** , exclamó Mirio con emoción para luego volver a sentarse en su lugar.

El joven maestro se puso pensativo por unos momentos para luego golpear la pizarra con una mano causando que los jóvenes se sobresaltaran un poco.

Izuku sonrió ampliamente. **–Déjenme decirles que todos están en lo correcto pero a la vez no me han dado la respuesta correcta-** , notificó él causando que los cinco que respondieron se sorprendieran y los demás se intrigaran.

 **-¿A qué se refiere, Midoriya-Sensei?-** , preguntó Saiko desde su asiento mirando con curiosidad a su maestro, pues reconocía que todas las respuestas eran correctas a su manera.

 **-Es sencillo señorita Intelli, todos me han dicho sus propias imágenes de lo que hace un héroe pero ningún me ha dicho lo que lo hace ser uno-** , dijo Izuku causando que todos se quedaran en silencio pensativos. **–Iida se centró en cumplir las leyes, Yaoyorozu en proteger la sociedad, Bakugou en la victoria, Todoroki en la dualidad de derrotar al mal y hacer el bien y por ultimo Mirio se enfocó en la seguridad de las personas, pero ninguno me ha dicho el punto principal del cual convergen todos esos aspectos-** , explicaba el joven profesor de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Uraraka se colocó levantó la mano captando la atención de Izuku. **-E-Entonces… ¿qué es un héroe?-** , preguntó la castaña algo nerviosa ante la mirada de su profesor.

 **-Esa es la cuestión del día de hoy, todo proviene de un punto esencial que le da la esencia a la figura de un héroe, algo que lo hace resaltar de entre los demás, quiero que al finalizar la clase tengan una respuesta clara para esta pregunta, ¿Qué es un héroe?-** , dijo el joven profesor con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara mientras miraba de forma desafiante a sus estudiantes, los cuales salieron de su asombro para responder de la misma manera con miradas determinadas.

 **-Esas son buenas miradas-** , dijo Izuku para luego recobrar la compostura y estar sereno. **–Pueden debatir entre ustedes y llegar a una conclusión si así lo desean, estaré satisfecho si aunque sea uno solo logra darme la respuesta correcta-** , agregó el peliverde en lo que se dirigía a su escritorio para sentarse en su silla con calma.

Luego de eso Mineta se levanta de su asiento captando la atención de su profesor. **-¿Qué obtenemos si respondemos correctamente?-** , preguntó el chico pelimorado.

 **-¿Esto no era una escuela de héroes?, ¿no es suficiente para ustedes saber en realidad qué es lo que quieren ser?-** , preguntó Izuku con sencillez y dejando sin palabras a Mineta, el cual luego de unos segundos asintió con seguridad.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí para tratar de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta.

Kirishima, Mina, Sero y Kaminari se juntaron con Bakugou.

Shouji, Tokoyami, Toru y Mineta se juntaron con Tsuyu.

Nejire y Tamaki se juntaron con Mirio.

Iida, Uraraka y Shinso se juntaron con Todoroki.

Por ultimo Saiko y Jirou se juntaron con Momo.

Luego de algunos minutos varios de los integrantes de los grupos comenzaron a mezclarse con otros para compartir ideas y opiniones y todo esto era observado por Izuku que sonreía complacido al haber despertado el interés de sus estudiantes con esa pregunta tan esencial.

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos, Izuku se levantó de su asiento con calma causando que los jóvenes le prestaran atención y se dirigieran a sus asientos.

 **-¿Lograron encontrar la respuesta?-** , preguntó el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a sus alumnos, de los cuales se levantó Saiko con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Midoriya-Sensei, hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que fue complicado encontrar una respuesta apropiada, compartimos distintos puntos de vista de lo que es ser un héroe pero luego de todo este tiempo logramos ver algo que sin falta se encuentra en todas nuestras perspectivas-** , decía Saiko mirando a su profesor, para que luego Iida se levantara de su asiento para tomar la palabra.

 **-Es cierto, hemos notado que hay una cosa que relaciona las ideas que todos tenemos de lo que es un héroe, aquella cosa que lo diferencia de los demás-** , dijo Iida acomodándose los lentes con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que Tamaki se levanta de su asiento con timidez.

 **-F-Fue cansado… la verdad no me había parado a pensar en eso detenidamente… pero ahora c-creo que… tenemos la respuesta-** , dijo Tamaki cubriéndose la cara con un mechón de su cabello.

 **-Muy bien, entonces díganme, ¿qué es ser un héroe?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sutil sonrisa viéndolos a todos esperando su respuesta.

Luego de eso Todoroki se coloca de pie captando la atención del peliverde.

 **-Un héroe… es aquel que actúa-** , respondió Todoroki con tranquilidad mientras que el resto asentía con miradas determinadas y leves sonrisas, a excepción de Bakugou que tenía el ceño fruncido con seriedad esperando escuchar lo que diría Izuku.

El peliverde por su parte sonrió ampliamente con alegría radiante. **-¡Correcto!-** , exclamó con fuerza causando que varios en el salón reventaran en emoción y gozo en forma de festejo para después prestarle atención a su profesor.

 **-¡De nada sirve tener las buenas intenciones de salvar a alguien o derrotar a un villano si uno no toma acción en eso!, ¡un héroe es aquel que se diferencia de las demás personas porque él tiene el valor para actuar en lo que cree que es correcto!, ¡es aquel que antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo ya se estaba acercando al peligro para salvar a las personas!, ¡es aquel que por tomar cartas en el asunto causa que la gente de alrededor se arme de valor y esperanza para actuar y hacer el bien!-** , exclamaba Izuku de forma inspiradora ocupando la absoluta atención de sus estudiantes que le miraban asombrados.

Luego de eso rayos esmeraldas comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo del peliverde que levantó su brazo al aire para señalar el techo con su dedo índice.

 **-¡Un héroe es aquel que actúa sin importar las consecuencias con el objetivo de preservar el bien y hacer que las personas puedan sonreír!-** , exclamaba el peliverde con una sonrisa llena de convicción para luego bajar su mano para señalar directamente a su clase. **-¿¡Ustedes quieren ser ese héroe!?-** , les preguntó a todos con fuerza.

 **-¡SI!-** , se escuchó la respuesta general de la clase A que se habían levantado de sus asientos con miradas determinadas y llenas de seguridad, cosa que provocó que Izuku sonriera satisfecho en lo que desactivaba el One For All.

 **-Entonces yo a partir de ahora seré su maestro-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos complacido por haber encendido el espíritu de sus estudiantes, pese a que algunos como Bakugou o Todoroki no lo demostraran era obvio que opinaban igual que el resto.

Luego de eso el sonido de la campana captó la atención de la clase, cosa que interrumpió el épico momento que se acababa de construir.

Izuku se volteó a ver a los jóvenes con tranquilidad. **-Me alegra que hayan logrado encontrar la respuesta en trabajo en equipo, ahora pueden retirarse y nos volveremos a ver en la última clase, nuevamente felicitaciones a todos-** , les dijo con una leve sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la puerta del salón para retirarse en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Una vez el profesor peliverde salió del salón, todos se quedaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que uno tomó la palabra.

 **-¡Maldita sea, él es demasiado varonil!-** , exclamó Kirishima emocionado apretando los puños ante la intensidad del espíritu del símbolo de la paz.

 **-Tienes razón, en serio que me tomó por sorpresa esta clase, opino que fue muy emocionante-** , dijo Jirou de brazos cruzados desde su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-¡Midoriya-Sensei es muy genial!, ¡de verdad que me hizo recapacitar mucho hablando con todos!-** , exclamaba Toru animaba y con los brazos en el aire.

 **-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso en estos años no les había preguntado qué clase de imagen tenían ustedes sobre los héroes-** , dijo Tokoyami de brazos cruzados mientras que Shouji y Tsuyu a sus lados asentían con la cabeza.

 **-Es una suerte que tengamos a Midoriya-Sensei como nuestro profesor asignado, si todas las clases van a ser así entonces nunca faltaré-** , dijo Sero con una sonrisa viendo a sus amigos, causando que Kirishima, Kaminari y Mina asintieran coincidiendo con él.

 **-Tengo que decirlo, sin duda supero completamente mis expectativas con esa pregunta, nos hizo analizar nuestros distintos puntos de vista y nos dio una inspiradora explicación que nos animó a todos, sin duda Midoriya-Sensei es un buen profesor para hacer todo eso con solo una pregunta-** , dijo Saiko con una sutil sonrisa tranquila mirando a sus compañeros mientras cruzaba sus piernas con porte sereno.

 **-Y esta fue solamente nuestro segundo día con él, ¡imagínense como va a ser el resto de nuestro año!-** , exclamó Mina sonriente y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos mientras tenía una imagen de su joven y atractivo profesor en su mente.

 **-Debo mencionar que me tomó por sorpresa cuando dijo que todos tenían razón y a la vez no, por un momento pensé que había mencionado una paradoja complicada-** , dijo Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa cansada mientras se rascaba la nuca y recogía sus cosas para irse a la cafetería.

 **-¡Comparto tu opinión Shinso!, ¡pero sin duda que fue una gran lección la que nos enseñó el día de hoy!, ¡algo digno de nuestro profesor y símbolo de la paz!-** , exclamó Iida mientras se arreglaba los lentes viendo a su amigo que asintió con una leve sonrisa.

 **-De cualquier manera vayámonos a la cafetería antes de que se llene, de otra forma no tendremos lugar donde comer-** , les dijo Mirio a sus amigos de forma amigable y varios le dieron la razón para comenzar a ir en dirección a la salida.

Algunos no se movían de sus lugares al estar tan metidos en sus pensamientos, como Uraraka que estaba mirando por la ventana con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras recordaba la intensidad de la mirada de su maestro cuando les hablaba sobre los héroes, ante ese recuerdo su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido y se puso algo nerviosa sin saber muy bien la razón para luego tomar sus cosas e irse junto con Iida, Todoroki y Shinso a la cafetería.

También estaba Nejire mirando al techo con una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa, pues ahora había varias interrogantes en torno a su maestro que ocupaban su mente, tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle y podría buscarle para interrogarlo, pero él bien le había dicho que respondería a sus preguntas luego de que mostrara lo metida que estuviera en sus clases, por lo cual se empeñaría en eso por saciar su curiosidad. Con ese pensamiento se fue a la salida para apurar el paso y alcanzar a Mirio y Tamaki en el camino a la cafetería.

En su asiento estaba Bakugou que con el ceño fruncido como de costumbre mientras que su mente divagaba en lo dicho por Izuku, pues tenía que admitir que estuvo de acuerdo con lo que él dijo y eso era lo que le molestaba, tener que estar de acuerdo con esa copia barata de All Might era algo imperdonable para él. Luego se levantó de su asiento con pesadez para luego irse a la cafetería siendo seguido por su grupo que le esperaba afuera del salón.

Por ultimo estaba Momo sentada en su asiento con la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras miraba el escritorio donde hace unos minutos estuvo su profesor. No podía sacarse de la mente las palabras que él les había dicho, nunca se puso a pensar a profundidad lo que era un héroe, pero ahora el peliverde parecía haberle abierto los ojos y ella sabía que no era la única ya que bien todos se mostraron asombrados al encontrar la respuesta.

 **-Es un buen profesor, ¿no te parece?-** , le preguntó Jirou a su amiga con una sonrisa amigable captando la atención de la Yaoyorozu que se giró a verle.

 **-Sin duda es alguien sorprendente, aunque supongo que era de esperarse al ser el mejor héroe de todos, nadie sería mejor para hablar sobre héroes-** , respondió Momo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento con calma.

 **-Tienes razón en eso, por eso tengo muchas esperanzas en él por las cosas que nos podrá enseñar este año-** , dijo Saiko con una leve sonrisa levantándose de su asiento al igual que su amiga para luego las tres comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida.

 **-Pero ahora en serio, me parece sorprendente que él teniendo 22 años sea el mayor héroe de todos además de ser nuestro profesor, me parece muy joven para ello-** , les dijo Jirou a sus amigas con calma, pues simplemente la idea de que el peliverde cumpliera esos dos roles resultaba difícil de asimilar.

 **-Eso solo me parece un mejor ejemplo de lo preparado que está para darnos clases, pues puede comprender mejor nuestro punto de vista y podemos entender mejor con alguien más cercano a nuestra edad-** , contestó Saiko con calma y de brazos cruzados mientras las tres salían del aula.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso solo nos diferencia 5 años, ¿verdad?, no es mucho-** , dijo Momo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras miraba a ningún lugar en particular.

Pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos de sus dos amigas que solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza en lo que leves sonrisas aparecían en sus caras, como si un fugaz pensamiento haya pasado por sus mentes llenándoles de un ápice de ilusión.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos con Izuku que estaba almorzando en la sala de profesores junto con Aizawa, ambos comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos con tranquilidad y dejándose relajar por el apacible silencio del lugar.

Pero para mala suerte de ambos la puerta se abrió con brusquedad para dar paso al héroe Vlad King que entraba al lugar de forma imponente para acercarse a Izuku y Aizawa que se habían girado a verle.

 **-Buenos días Aizawa, tú también Midoriya, es bueno verte luego de tanto-** , les saludó Vlad King con una sonrisa amigable enfocando más su atención en el muchacho que fue el centro de la atención en Yuuei durante su estadía en la academia.

Aizawa solo respondió con un ademán de su mano para luego seguir comiendo su almuerzo. Izuku por su parte le sonrió al hombre albino con tranquilidad.

 **-Buenos días Kan-Sensei, lo mismo digo, hace tiempo que no le veo-** , le saludó el peliverde mientras que Vlad llegaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido para pegarle un golpe en la cabeza, causando que Izuku se sobara un poco la cabeza algo adolorido.

 **-No me vuelvas llamar Sensei, solo llámame Kan cabeza de brócoli-** , le dijo Kan a su ex alumno que asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Tan rudo como siempre-** , dijo Izuku sobándose la cabeza recordando los golpes que recibía por parte del albino cada vez que hacia algo muy temerario, en realidad Aizawa y Kan siempre iban en pareja cuando se trataba de regañarle o llamarle la atención, siempre con buenas intenciones pero no dejaba de ser doloroso el sermón del pelinegro y los rudos golpes de disciplina del peliblanco.

Ante ese comentario Kan sonrió divertido para luego sentarse en el asiento izquierdo al de Izuku.

 **-De verdad eres un caso llamativo como maestro, tu discurso de un héroe se escuchó claramente desde mi salón-** , le dijo Kan a su ahora colega profesor con una sonrisa de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, causando que el peliverde se ponga algo nervioso.

 **-¿E-En serio?-** , preguntó Izuku algo sorprendido por esa revelación, ahora sentía algo de vergüenza por eso.

 **-Sí, ahora todos mis alumnos preguntan quién era el que gritaba ese épico sermón y comenzaban a conversar de lo increíble que sonaste, se alborotaron completamente cuando les dije quien eras-** , le contestó Kan con el ceño fruncido con molestia, causando que Izuku se tensara y bajara la cabeza.

 **-Lo lamento Kan-san, supongo que me emocioné un poco de más-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa algo apenada mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo, luego de eso recibió una dura palmada en la espalda a causa de Kan que le sonreía sin malicia.

 **-No tienes porqué disculparte chico, después de todo hasta me emocionaste a mí también al recordar la razón por la cual me volví un héroe, de verdad All Might tuvo una fuerte influencia en ti-** , le decía el héroe al joven peliverde que se alivió al escuchar sus palabras.

 **-No sé qué decirle… gracias-** , respondió Izuku con calma para luego tener la intención de finalizar su almuerzo, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose captó la atención de los tres héroes que observaron cómo entraban Midnight y Present Mic al lugar.

 **-¡Heeeeeey!, ¡es mi chico Midoriya!, ¡hace tiempo que no te veo muchacho!-** , exclamaba Mic animado y alegre acercándose a su antiguo alumno para alborotarle el cabello con una mano.

 **-También es un gusto verle de nuevo, Mic-Sensei-** , le dijo Izuku al rubio con una leve sonrisa divertido, hasta que nota las miradas de enojo de Mic y Kan lo que lo hacen ponerse algo tenso. **–Q-Quise decir Mic-** , corrigió el peliverde causando que sus dos profesores sonrieran divertidos.

 **-¿A mí no me saludas, Midoriya-kun?-** , le preguntó Midnight con una sonrisa coqueta mientras caminaba por detrás de Izuku pasando una mano por su hombro, causando que él se ponga tenso y le sonriera con cierto nerviosismo.

 **-H-Hola Nemuri-san, m-me alegra volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo-** , le saludó Izuku sudando un poco viendo a la heroína que sonrió complacida para luego acercarse a uno de los oídos del joven.

 **-Ni que lo digas, a mi me pareció una eternidad, no tienes ni idea de lo sola que me he sentido-** , le dijo Nemuri a Izuku suavemente en su oído, causando que este se pusiera tieso con una sonrisa como fachada mientras miraba directamente a su almuerzo.

 **-L-Lamento escuchar eso-** , fue lo único que le pudo llegar a la cabeza al peliverde que se sentía al borde de un acantilado con una cuerda amarrada al cuello, casi y podía sentir la caliente respiración de su antigua profesora en su oído como incitándole a saltar.

 **-Sabes Midoriya-kun, el director ya nos contó a todos sobre tu pequeña "situación", ¿no quieres decirnos algo?-** , le decía la heroína a el símbolo de la paz con cierto tono sugestivo y seductor mientras que acariciaba los hombros del peliverde que se puso aún más tieso aun.

 **-¡Es cierto!, ¡Nezu nos contó que tienes una hija, muchacho!, ¡fue una gran sorpresa para mí que dije** _ **"Yeeeeey, eso es asombroso"**_ **!-** , exclamó Mic con emoción mientras levantaba un índice señalando al techo con una pose disco.

 **-La verdad es que a mí también me tomó por sorpresa eso, no pensaba que un ex alumno y explícitamente tú fueras a tener hijos primero que todos nosotros-** , dijo Kan de brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo a su joven colega.

 **-¡Pero para el carro un momento Kan!, ¡recuerda que nuestro amigo Shota aquí presente también se va a subir al tren de la paternidad!-** , exclamó Mic con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a su amigo pelinegro para abrazarle el cuello con un brazo, solo para ser recibido por un codazo en el estómago por un molesto Aizawa.

 **-Deja de fastidiar, si lo gritas así de alto puede que los alumnos se enteren-** , dijo Aizawa con cansancio mirando al rubio que se estaba recuperando del golpe y solo le dio un pulgar arriba entendiendo.

 **-Entonces dinos Midoriya-kun, ¿Quién es la afortunada madre de la niña?-** , le preguntó Nemuri a Izuku mientras se acercaba aún más a él hasta el punto de presionar sus pechos contra su espalda para obligarlo a hablar.

 **-E-E-Eri n-no es mi hija biológica-** , decía el peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando un poco ante la cercanía de su ex maestra, no directamente porque le pusiera nervioso su formado y escultural cuerpo, sino el rumbo el cual estaba tomado la situación.

 **-Mmmm, entonces tienes el puesto de mamá vacante, ¿cierto?-** , dijo la sexy mujer alejándose de Izuku con una sonrisa satisfecha permitiéndole a Izuku suspirar tranquilizándose.

 **-No es exactamente así, por ahora no he encontrado a la indicada-** , contestó Izuku rascándose una mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a sus colegas.

 **-Pues prepárate Midoriya-kun, esta vez la excusa de que soy tu profesora no te va a servir-** , le decía Midnight al joven maestro con un aire sensual y segura de sí misma, causando que Izuku tragara algo nervioso recordando algunos asuntos muy comprometedores del pasado.

 **-Pero ahora son colegas y las relaciones están prohibidas-** , dijo Aizawa mirando con seriedad a Nemuri que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa burlona.

 **-Emi-chan y tu son héroes y por lo tanto colegas, ¿tienes algo más que decir?-** , preguntó ella y el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

 **-Sin comentarios-** , dijo Aizawa dándole esta victoria a Nemuri que sonreía victoriosa mientras que Mic, Kan e Izuku solo tenían unas gotas de sudor en las sienes.

Luego Midnight se gira nuevamente a ver a Izuku para acariciarle delicadamente el cabello para sorpresa de este. **–Entonces ya puedes ir anotándome como una de las candidatas, me gustaría conocer a la pequeña, dijiste que se llamaba Eri, ¿cierto?, siempre he soñado con ser mamá de una niñita para cuidarla-** , le dijo al peliverde mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

 **-N-No sé qué decir Nemuri-san, e-etto…-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a sus ex maestros y ahora colegas en busca de alguna ayuda para salir del enrollo en el que estaba metido.

 **-Sabes Midoriya, pienso que deberías darte una vuelta por la academia, creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que hay varios lugares nuevos que han construido luego de que te graduaste-** , dijo Kan con calma captando la atención de Izuku que estaba profundamente agradecido con él por haberle lanzado una cuerda para salir del abismo en el cual estaba metido.

Izuku se recompuso con tranquilidad viendo al albino. **-La verdad si debería, no quiero volver a perderme en los pasillos-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa serena mientras que Midnight se separaba de él para darle su espacio.

 **-Ni que lo digas, causaste muchos problemas junto con Hawks cuando se perdieron de camino a los vestuarios, Ectoplasm y Snipe tuvieron que ayudarme a encontrarlos-** , dijo Aizawa con fastidio para luego suspirar cansado recordando aquel acontecimiento y haciendo que Izuku se rascara la cabeza algo avergonzado.

 **-Gracias por su duro trabajo Aizawa-san, Hawks y yo se lo seguimos agradeciendo-** , le dijo Izuku a su ex profesor con una sonrisa para que luego el sonido de la campana diera por finalizado el descanso.

 **-Bueno, ya escucharon, es hora de trabajar-** , dijo Kan con calma colocándose de pie junto con Aizawa e Izuku.

 **-Es una pena, aunque ya tendremos tiempo para pasar el rato, Midoriya-kun-** , le dijo Midnight al peliverde con una sonrisa coqueta para luego guiñarle el ojo en lo que ella se dirigía a la salida.

 **-¿¡No vienes con nosotros, Midoriya!?-** , le preguntó Mic a su ex alumno con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba con ambas manos.

 **-La siguiente clase de 3-A es con Cementoss, por lo cual aún me queda tiempo antes de mi última clase con ellos, mientras tanto voy a ver los cambios de las instalaciones y luego iré a hablar con el director Nezu-** , les dijo Izuku a sus colegas que solo asintieron con la cabeza para luego ellos ir a sus respectivas clases.

Al quedarse solo suspiró algo cansado y dejaba caer sus hombros, luego se giró a ver los restos de su almuerzo que no logró finalizar a causa de la interrupción de sus antiguos maestros. De cualquier manera sonrió divertido al notar como en esencia ningún había cambiado nada desde que él se graduó.

Él guardó su envase en su respectivo lugar y luego solo sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo para marcar el número de su madre, quedándose esperando por unos cuantos segundos hasta que ella contestara.

 _ **[¿Aló, Izuku?]**_ , saludó su madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

 **-Hola mamá, solo llamaba para saber cómo está Eri-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala vacía y silenciosa.

 _ **[Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte hijo, ella está coloreando uno de tus antiguos cuadernos de dibujo]**_ , le dijo Inko a su hijo con tranquilidad.

 **-Te refieres a mis antiguas libretas de notas de héroes, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Izuku algo tenso al pensar en los cambios que estarán sufriendo sus antiguos cuadernos a manos de su pequeña artista.

 _ **[Esos mismos, ¿hay algún problema?]**_ , preguntó su madre con curiosidad y él solo negó con la cabeza con calma.

 **-Ninguno, con tal de que ella se esté divirtiendo no tengo problema-** , dijo él con una leve sonrisa y logró escuchar unas infantiles risas de fondo que sabía que eran de Eri, lo cual le hizo feliz.

 _ **[¿No deberías estar en clases, Izuku?]**_ , le preguntó Inko con intriga.

 **-En estos momentos estoy en una clase de descanso, ahora voy a explorar la academia y luego hablaré con el director Nezu sobre ya tu sabes-** , le respondió Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que metía su mano libre en un bolsillo de su bata.

 _ **[En ese caso será mejor que te apresures, tú sabes lo ansiosa que está Eri por acompañarte a ti a la escuela]**_ , le dijo su madre con alegría e Izuku asintió con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

 **-Lo sé mamá, por eso mismo será mejor que cuelgue ahora-** , respondió él con serenidad.

 _ **[Okey mi bebe, recuerda dar tu mejor esfuerzo con tu clase]**_ , le recordó Inko a su hijo con cierto orgullo en su tono.

 **-Gracias mamá, por favor dile a Eri que la quiero mucho-** , le dijo Izuku a su madre con cariño, causando que su madre riera un poco desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _ **[Se lo diré, pero estoy segura de que ella ya lo sabe, adiós Izuku]**_ , contestó la autora de sus días con felicidad para luego terminar la llamada, dejando a Izuku en un cómodo silencio en el cual ya se podía imaginar la reacción de su hija ante el mensaje que le daría su abuela.

Ante ese pensamiento sonrió divertido para luego guardar su teléfono en un bolsillo y dirigirse a la salida de la sala de maestros para cerrar la puerta al salir.

* * *

 **-Entonces con eso ya dejamos bien en claro cuáles serían las mayores prioridades a la hora del ataque de un villano, primero asegurar a los heridos, luego evacuar a los civiles, después estudiar los daños de alrededor y por último el combate contra los villanos, ¿es correcto?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus alumnos con una sonrisa profesional y capaz mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su profesor sin tener alguna otra cosa que agregar.

- **Correcto, entonces creo que con eso estamos más que listos por hoy, me alegra que varios estén más empeñados en la clase-** , dijo el peliverde con amabilidad pasando su vista entre sus estudiantes, ya que en esta última clase del día la gran mayoría había participado y aportado varios detalles en base a lo que han aprendido en sus anteriores dos años.

Luego de eso Izuku observó como Nejire alzaba su mano para poder tomar la palabra, a lo cual él asintió dando su consentimiento y ella se levantó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué signo del zodíaco es?, ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?, ¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene?, ¿Qué haremos mañana?-** , le preguntaba Nejire a su maestro peliverde con emoción y curiosidad típica de ella, causando que más de uno solo suspirara ante la irreparable actitud de su amiga.

El hombre joven se lo pensó unos segundos en si responder o no, pues era información personal pero él le había dicho a ella que si demostraba que estaba metida en sus clases entonces le respondería, y en esta lección ella levantó las manos varias veces para hacer un aporte, por lo cual le tocaba a él cumplir con su parte.

 **-Soy Cáncer, mi comida favorita es el Katsudon, mi grupo sanguíneo es O y lo que haremos mañana es secreto-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila dejando a Nejire y al resto con la intriga de lo que harían al día siguiente.

Luego de eso Mina levantó la mano para captar la atención de su profesor que se volteó a verla.

 **-¿Usted tiene planes para hoy, Midoriya-Sensei?-** , le preguntó Mina con una sonrisa para luego guiñarle el ojo coquetamente al peliverde, causando que alguna que otra se molestara por ese gesto.

 **-La verdad es que si tengo asuntos personales que atender, señorita Ashido-** , respondió Izuku con calma y amabilidad causando que la pelirosa resoplara decepcionada.

 **-Hablando de eso Sensei, si quiere puede llamarnos directamente por nuestros apellidos, no tiene que ser tan formal con nosotros-** , le dijo Kirishima a Izuku con una gran sonrisa agradable mientras le daba un pulgar en alto, varios coincidieron con el pelirrojo y asintieron con la cabeza.

 **-Si ustedes lo dicen entonces les haré caso, Kirishima-,** respondió el peliverde con serenidad viendo a su estudiante que se volvió a sentar en su asiento. **–Por ultimo solo quiero darles a ustedes una advertencia-** , agregó viéndolos a todos con algo de intensidad.

 **-¿A qué se refiere, Sensei?-** , preguntó Shinso con curiosidad desde su asiento.

 **-Ser un héroe no es un juego, no es un trabajo del cual puedas asegurar que volverás con vida-** , dijo el peliverde causando que algunos se tensaran. **–No es una broma en lo absoluto ya que al mínimo error puedes perder la vida y puedes hacer que otros mueran por un descuido, sencillamente es una gran carga moral con la cual tienes que lidiar diariamente-** , decía Izuku mientras pasaba entre los asientos con las manos en los bolsillos.

En eso Momo se pone de pie mirado a su maestro con seriedad.

 **-Sin ofender Midoriya-Sensei, pero eso ya lo sabíamos al momento de elegir el entrar a Yuuei para convertirnos en héroes-** , le dijo Momo a Izuku con porte seguro y tranquilo, causando que Izuku sonriera amablemente.

 **-Comprendo que entiendan lo que estoy diciendo, pero recapaciten lo que hablamos esta mañana, un héroe es aquel que actúa sin importar las consecuencias, no importa si su cuerpo se destruye con tal de haber logrado salvar a todos los civiles en peligro, un héroe es aquel que le da esperanza y seguridad a las personas de que todo va a estar bien, por eso es que deben estar preparados para aceptar las consecuencias que pueden tener sus acciones, esa es una gran responsabilidad-** , respondió el profesor explicando su punto con tranquilidad.

En eso Iida se coloca de pie captando la atención del joven maestro.

 **-¡Yo estoy más que dispuesto a dar todo de mi para salvar a las personas!, ¡aceptó esa responsabilidad y lidiaré con las consecuencias de mis actos sin titubear!-** , exclamaba el pelinegro de lentes con determinación.

Después Mirio también se levantó de su puesto con una sonrisa. **–Sería una pena que a estas alturas fuera a rendirme en mi meta de salvar a un millón de personas, por lo cual no espere que me llegue a dar por vencido en ser un héroe-** , dijo el rubio con convicción en su mirada.

Shinso también se puso de pie mientras se rascaba la nuca. **–Sin importar qué yo me voy a convertir en un héroe y le daré la mejor utilidad a este Quirk con el que nací-** , declaró el pelimorado con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro mirando a su maestro.

Luego varios al igual que ellos se pusieron de pie con miradas decididas en sus rostros, cosa que fue más que suficiente para que Izuku sonriera alegremente.

 **-Eso esperaba escuchar de ustedes, sabía que estarían más que seguros pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos-** , dijo él con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hasta al frente de su escritorio donde se dio la vuelta para apoyarse sobre este.

 **-¿De nuevo fue una prueba para nosotros?-** , preguntó Saiko intrigada viendo a su profesor.

 **-¿Tu qué crees, Intelli?-** , le preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, cosa que causó que la chica peligris se sonrojara un poco y luego se sentara en su asiento con los ojos cerrados tratando de mostrarse calmada.

Luego de eso la campana sonó por última vez dando por finalizadas las clases de ese día.

 **-Muy bien todos, por favor quisiera su atención unos momentos para decirles una última cosa antes de que se vayan-** , les decía el joven maestro a sus estudiantes con tranquilidad captando la atención de todos.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Midoriya-Sensei?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón viendo al mayor del lugar.

 **-Solo quiero decirles que si bien estoy aquí para enseñarles todo lo posible y prepararlos para el mundo real, quiero que sepan que también quiero ser su amigo, quiero ser alguien en quien puedan confiar, si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedírmela, si tienen algún dilema siempre estaré disponible para darles mi opinión, solo quiero que sepan que al igual que ustedes yo también estuve sentado en esos puestos y puedo entender las cosas por las que estén pasando-** , les dijo Izuku con una sonrisa amable y agradable transmitiendo un aura de calma y calidez que envolvió el aula para asombro de los jóvenes que le veían.

 **(Quisiera abrazarlo)** , pensaron las chicas de la clase fugazmente y sin ninguna base, simplemente la pequeña idea surgió momentáneamente al oír las palabras de su profesor.

Los chicos en su mayoría le veían con buenos ojos, como un profesor confiable y amigable que parecía tener genuinas buenas intenciones en hacerse amigo de ellos.

Bakugou se levantó bruscamente de su puesto para irse a la salida dando un portazo al salir, causando que Izuku suspirara con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-D-Discúlpelo Midoriya-Sensei, mi bro es algo complicado de actitud-** , le dijo Kirishima al peliverde mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso.

 **-No te preocupes Kirishima, solo encárgate de seguir cuidando de él, solo ustedes pueden encargarse de eso a su propia manera-** , le respondió Izuku a su alumno que asintió con determinación para que luego tanto él como Sero, Mina y Kaminari fueran a la salida para seguir a Bakugou no sin antes despedirse con un ademan de su profesor.

Todoroki se acercó al escritorio de Izuku con su mirada apacible. **-¿Ya nos podemos retirar?-** , preguntó el peli mixto mirando directamente a los ojos a Izuku, el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Espero verlos a todos mañana, nos vemos-** , se despidió Izuku de sus alumnos con amabilidad para luego colocarse las manos en los bolsillos y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta y luego por los pasillos de la academia en dirección a la salida.

En algún punto comienza a escuchar el sonido de pasos en su dirección y se voltea a ver como Uraraka, Iida, Shinso, Momo, Saiko, Jirou, Nejire, Mirio, Tamaki y Tsuyu se acercaban caminando hacia él.

 **-Disculpe Midoriya-Sensei, nos preguntábamos si usted se dirige a la estación-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al peliverde.

 **(En realidad me iría saltando a casa de mis padres a buscar a mi hija, pero no puedo decirles eso)** , pensaba Izuku con calma mirando a sus alumnos. **–La verdad es que si, Yaoyorozu-** , respondió él mintiéndoles ligeramente a sus estudiantes.

 **-Entonces si quiere puede venir con nosotros Midoriya-Sensei, Gero-** , propuso Tsuyu con tranquilidad y Nejire y Mirio asintieron con la cabeza coincidiendo.

 **-Mmm, no lo sé… no creo que quieran ser vistos cerca de mí, sería un problema para ustedes-** , respondió el peliverde rascándose una mejilla y causando intriga en algunos.

 **-¿Por qué lo dice, Sensei?-** , preguntó Uraraka curiosa viendo a su profesor.

 **-Eso es porque él es el símbolo de la paz, es normal que varias personas en la calle fueran a acercársele al reconocerle-** , dijo Shinso con serenidad viendo a su amiga castaña, la cual se vio algo decepcionada al escuchar eso.

 **-De cualquier manera les agradezco su invitación, espero que en otra oportunidad pueda acompañarles-** , les dijo Izuku con amabilidad a sus alumnos, causando que estos le miraran con buenos ojos para luego asentir con la cabeza. **–Ahora adelántense ustedes, tengan cuidado de camino a sus casas-** , agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la salida mientras se despedía con un ademán de sus manos. **(Supongo que saltaré desde el patio)** , pensó él algo cansado para luego seguir su camino alejándose por los pasillos.

 **-Se nota que es una buena persona, es una pena que no pueda caminar libremente por la calle como nosotros-** , dijo Jirou sintiendo algo de lastima por su profesor.

 **-Opino lo mismo, pero de cualquier manera será mejor hacerle caso e irnos antes de que se haga más tarde-** , decía Saiko con serenidad viendo a sus amigos mientras que internamente estaba algo decepcionada al ver que el peliverde no les acompañaría.

 **-Exacto, ya será la siguiente vez como él dijo-** , comentó Mirio con optimismo para luego todos comenzar a caminar hacia la estación de trenes donde se separarían para ir a sus casas.

Mientras tanto el joven maestro caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de profesores con las manos en los bolsillos y con los ojos cerrados, pues iba a recoger el envase de su bento y de camino se quedó enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

 **(Tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a buscar a Eri, quizás podría patrullar un poco a ver si hay algún villano)** , pensaba el símbolo de la paz muy metido en su papel sin enfocarse que de un salón adelante comenzaban a salir alumnos.

Antes de que se fijara, algo chocó contra el pecho de él y soltó un pequeño quejido, por lo cual Izuku saliendo de sus pensamientos se percató de que había chocado con alguien y miró al frente para ver a varios jóvenes mirándole con asombro mientras que en el suelo estaba una chica de cabello naranja recogido en una cola sobándose la nariz.

 **-¡Oh discúlpame!, no estaba pendiente al caminar y por mi culpa te lastimaste-** , decía el peliverde preocupado y apenado mientras se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo frente a la chica para verificar cuanto la lastimó.

La chica se sobaba la nariz con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa. **-N-No se preocupe, yo tampoco estuve…-** , las palabras murieron en su boca al abrir los ojos y ver a la persona que tenía al frente haciéndola quedarse en shock al ver a un atractivo hombre joven que era bien conocido por ser el pilar de la sociedad… era el héroe Deku.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente. **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** , le preguntó irradiando cierta luz que le pareció cautivadora a la chica y a las demás que se sonrojaron mientras veían al héroe número uno, los chicos en cambio estaban asombrados por la persona que tenían al frente.

 **-¡Eres el héroe Deku!, ¡eres es muy varonil!-** , exclamaba un chico de cabello gris y extrañas pestañas con emoción muy masculina, cosa que le pareció demasiado familiar a Izuku.

 **-Esto es algo sorprenden, de verdad el símbolo de la paz trabaja de profesor en nuestra escuela-** , decía un chico de cabello negro con una vandana en su frente y estaba de brazos cruzados viendo con una sonrisa a Izuku que apenas y podía seguirles el ritmo a los comentarios hacia su persona.

 **-Cállense un momento, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí afuera?-** , preguntó Vlad con seriedad saliendo de la puerta de la clase que decía 3-B para luego fijarse en Izuku que estaba arrodillado frente a una hipnotizada Kendo. **-¿Qué sucede, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Kan a su ex alumno con calma.

 **-Oh Kan-san, lo que sucede es que yo estaba algo distraído y creo que choqué contra una alumna suya, fue completamente mi culpa-** , respondió Izuku mirando a su profesor mientras se rascaba una mejilla algo apenado.

 **-¡P-Para nada!, yo t-tampoco presté atención al frente y choqué contra usted, ¡por favor discúlpeme!-** , exclamó la chica de cabello naranja apenada de haber chocado contra el símbolo de la paz.

 **-No pasa nada, por ahora déjame ayudarte a levantarte-** , respondió Izuku con amabilidad mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a la chica, la cual con algo de vergüenza aceptó el gesto y se puso de pie.

 **-Ahora es una buena oportunidad para presentarte a mis alumnos, Midoriya-** , dijo Kan con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba al peliverde para abrazarle con un brazo captando su atención. **-¡Estos jóvenes que ves aquí son la clase 3-B, por lo tanto son enemigos naturales de tu clase!-** , exclamó al albino con fuerza y con aire competitivo, cosa que era normal para los alumnos.

Izuku sonrió algo divertido por la actitud competitiva que tenía su antiguo profesor desde que él estuvo en Yuuei, de verdad no había cambiado nada.

 **-Creo que exagera Kan-san, al final son todos compañeros para volverse héroes, no son enemigos-,** dijo Izuku sonriendo viendo a Vlad que negó con la cabeza.

 **-Es como dije, ¡Aizawa y yo hemos estado compitiendo arduamente por llegar a la resolución de cual clase es superior!-** , exclamó Kan con fuerza y sacándoles gotas de sudor en las sienes a Izuku y a la mayoría de estudiantes.

 **(Eso es mentira, solo usted ha estado compitiendo)** , pensaron los alumnos de la clase B a excepción de un chico rubio que se hizo paso hasta estar al frente de ambos profesores.

 **-¡Grandes palabras Kan-Sensei!, ¡la clase B sin duda debe demostrar que no son inferiores a la clase A!-** , exclamaba el chico con una sonrisa mientras le aplaudía al Vlad que asentía con orgullo.

 **-Pues… yo opino que ninguna clase es superior o inferior a la otra, al final todos ustedes son únicos y no deben compararse con otros-** , opinó Izuku con una sonrisa cálida causando que todos incluyendo Kan se cubrieran los ojos ante la pureza que podía irradiar el joven símbolo de la paz.

 **-¡Es demasiado brillante!-** , exclamó un chico de piel negra que parecía estar más familiarizado con la oscuridad, pero el aura de luz que envolvía al peliverde era demasiado para él.

Luego Vlad miró a su ex alumno con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **-De cualquier manera ahora tendrás que cumplir con lo que dejó Aizawa, ¡tenemos que hacer que nuestras clases se superen la una a la otra para hacerse las mejores!-** , le dijo Kan a Izuku que le miró pensativo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que sonrió calmado.

 **-Pues si ese es el caso entonces ya quiero ver el progreso de todos, tengo mucha fe también en tus alumnos-** , respondió el peliverde recibiendo un asentimiento del albino.

 **-Mi-do-ri-ya-kun~-** , se escuchó la voz de Midnight al final del pasillo, causando que Vlad e Izuku se tensaran para luego girar la cabeza para observar a la heroína +18 con las manos en la cintura viendo específicamente al peliverde. **–Vamos a hablar un rato-** , dijo la heroína con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se acercaba modelando su figura de forma seductora.

Izuku sonrió tenso tragando saliva mientras comenzaba a sudar. Kan le dio su espacio y le dio un pulgar en alto.

 **-Suerte en tu escape, muchacho-** , le dijo el albino deseándose suerte al peliverde que de verdad la necesitaría para poder escapar de las garras de Nemuri.

El joven profesor asintió agradecido para luego rápidamente girarse a ver a la clase 3-B. **–En otro momento podremos hablar con más calma, ¡nos vemos!-** , se despidió con una sonrisa nerviosa al momento en que rayos esmeraldas comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo y en un visto y no visto desapareció del lugar causando una corriente de viento al haber escapado de allí.

 **-¡No escaparas de mí, Midoriya-kun!-** , exclamaba Nemuri con una sonrisa salvaje corriendo en persecución de la estela de polvo que había dejado el símbolo de la paz en su huida, dejando a los jóvenes de la clase B con gotas de sudor en las sienes.

Luego de ese extraño momento, los varones y Vlad comenzaron a irse a sus respectivos destinos mientras que las chicas de la clase rodeaban a la de cabello naranja que era su presidenta.

 **-Guao Itsuka, tocaste la mano del símbolo de la paz, ¿Cómo se sintió?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a Kendo con una sonrisa pícara mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos en un brazo.

 **-No empieces a molestar Setsuna, solo fue para ayudar a levantarme-** , respondió Kendo de brazos cruzados y con aparente calma mientras tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

 **-De verdad que fue una sorpresa que nos topáramos con él, se ve más alto en persona-** , comentó Kinoko con algo de timidez y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar al apuesto hombre de ojos verdes.

 **-Entonces él es el profesor de la clase A que dio ese discurso-** , dijo Yui con monotonía mirando a sus amigas que recordaron aquellas palabras de la mañana.

 **-No por nada él es el héroe número uno-** , agregó Yanagi con calma ganándose el asentimiento de Pony e Ibara que asintieron coincidiendo.

 **-De cualquier manera lo mejor será irnos a la estación antes de que se haga de noche-** , dijo Ibara con tranquilidad y con las manos juntas al frente para luego todas comenzar a caminar en grupo hacia la salida.

Kendo en particular estaba viendo su mano en silencio para luego voltear la cabeza hacia atrás y ver la dirección en la cual escapó Izuku. La chica estaba interesada en las cosas que podía enseñar el peliverde luego del discurso que escucharon en la mañana, sin duda había atrapado su atención.

 **-Si vas a soñar despierta por lo menos hazlo mientras caminas, Itsuka-** , le dijo Setsuna a la presidenta de la clase con tranquilidad captando la atención de esta que se giró a verles con una pequeña sonrisa para luego todas reanudar la marcha hacia la salida.

* * *

El peliverde con ayuda de Present Mic, Snipe y Cementoss había logrado escapar de Nemuri y rápidamente se fue a casa de sus padres donde recogió a Eri para luego ambos emprender la marcha a su hogar.

Ahora nos encontramos con Izuku que estaba caminando a casa mientras que Eri estaba sentada sobre sus hombros con alegría y tenía abrazados unos cuantos cuadernos que hace años le pertenecieron a su padre.

 **-Entonces abuelito me felicitó por mis dibujos-** , le decía Eri a su padre con una gran sonrisa inocente.

 **-Ya veo, cuando lleguemos a la casa me los muestras a mí también, ¿te parece?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pequeña con una leve sonrisa mientras seguía mirando el camino.

Eri asintió con emoción. **–¡Hai!, ¡hice muchos dibujos de ti, Papi!-** , exclamó la albina mientras levantaba los cuadernos al aire con entusiasmo, cosa que hizo que Izuku sonriera feliz por la alegría de su hija.

Luego de eso Izuku la bajó de sus hombros para cargarla entre sus brazos al haber llegado a su hogar, el cual estaba algo lejano a otras casas de la zona. Esta tenía dos pisos, la fachada tenia mayormente blanco con zonas de color negro, diseño simplista pero moderno y recalcando el hecho de que era nueva.

Izuku abrió la puerta de la entrada dejando a su hija en el suelo para que entrara corriendo libremente a la sala en lo que él cerraba la entrada con seguro para después ir a la cocina a preparar la cena.

En el primer piso había dos habitaciones de invitados, un baño y la habitación que él personalizó como un gimnasio para entrenar y mantenerse en forma. La sala principal estaba conectada al comedor y daban vista a la cocina espaciosa y pulcra, en la sala había unos cuantos muebles rojos que estaban al frente de una pequeña mesa blanca y el televisor de pared.

En la sala estaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso en el cual estaba el dormitorio de él que tenía un baño propio, también el cuarto de Eri en el cual ella nunca dormía, un baño, su estudio y biblioteca y por último el almacén donde Izuku guardaba distintas cosas.

La casa también tenía un bonito patio lleno de césped y había una piscina mediana de forma rectangular en la cual el cariñoso padre en ocasiones jugaba con Eri y le enseñaba a nadar.

De cualquier manera un tiempo después ya padre e hija habían cenado, la pequeña le había enseñado sus dibujos a su padre y ahora estaban ambos en el sofá de la sala con ropas para dormir mientras que veían la televisión en la cual estaba pasando un programa de una chica mágica del cual Eri era fan hasta el punto en que un Halloween había hecho un cosplay de la protagonista.

Izuku con calma observaba como Eri tarareaba la canción del ending con alegría y él acercó una mano para acariciarle la cabeza a la pequeña.

 **-Oye Eri, ¿Qué opinas si comienzas a ir a una guardería?, queda muy cerca de donde trabajo y podrías jugar y aprender con otros niños-** , le dijo el peliverde a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que a ella se le iluminaban los ojos dejando completamente de lado a su programa favorito.

 **-¿¡En serio!?-** , preguntó la niñita con sus manitas extendidas hacia su padre como pidiéndole que confirmara lo que acababa de decir.

Él sonrió divertido al momento de asentir con la cabeza. **–Sí, yo te llevaría en la mañana y luego de trabajar te iría a buscar para venirnos juntos a casa donde me contarías como te fue-** , respondió Izuku y Eri de inmediato se lanzó al pecho de su padre para abrazarlo mientras que ella frotaba su cara contra su camisa con emoción.

Luego ella levantó su carita para ver a su padre. **-¿¡Cuando voy a ir, Papi!?, ¿¡mañana!?-** , preguntaba Eri con una amplia sonrisa alegre y ansiosa.

 **-El lunes de la próxima semana, este fin vamos a comprar tus cosas, hasta entonces vas a tener que esperar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad viendo a Eri que asintió emocionada para luego tomar el control del televisor con sus manitas para luego apagarlo.

 **-Quiero acostarme a dormir para mañana decirle a mis abuelitos-** , le dijo Eri a su padre con felicidad para luego bajarse del sofá y tomar la mano de Izuku para jalarlo en dirección a las escaleras donde lo llevó al dormitorio mientras que el peliverde se dejaba llevar por la emocionada niña.

Al llegar a la habitación, la pequeña soltó la mano de su padre para subirse a la cama y comenzar a saltar sobre ella con emoción por la noticia que recibió.

 **-Muy bien pequeña, vas a tener que tranquilizarte si quieres dormir-** , le dijo Izuku a la niña con calma mientras apagaba la luz y se acercaba a la cama y Eri se tranquilizaba para luego ambos acomodarse para dormir mientras que la luz de la noche entraba por la ventana.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras que padre e hija trataban de conciliar el sueño pero ninguno podía, la pequeña por la emoción y el mayor por varios asuntos que agobiaban su mente.

 **-Oye Papi-** , dijo Eri con voz baja captando la atención de su padre que se giró a verle.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Eri?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma viendo a su hija.

 **-¿La guardería es divertida?-** , preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad, e Izuku sonrió amablemente.

 **-Es muy divertida, podrás colorear todo lo que quieras, podrás jugar con otros niños de tu edad y tendrás a unos profesores amables, sin duda te vas a divertir-** , garantizó el peliverde y la pequeña sonrió feliz para luego acomodarse en el pecho de Izuku para luego bostezar somnolienta.

 **-Yawww… muchas gracias Papi, te quiero mucho-** , agradeció la albina para luego quedarse plácidamente dormida siendo acobijada por el aura protectora y cálida que emanaba su padre.

Izuku sonrió con cariño al momento de abrazar a su hija. **–Todo por ti, mi pequeña princesa-** , respondió el mayor para luego olvidar sus preocupaciones y caer dormido al igual que la pequeña.

* * *

En otro sitio nos trasladamos a una residencia tradicional japonesa muy lujosa la verdad. En la cocina se encontraba una mujer de cabello blanco tomando una taza de té mientras que un adolescente de 19 años de cabello blanco de punta se acercaba a ella.

 **-Oye Mamá, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué Fuyumi ha estado extrañamente ansiosa hoy?-** , le preguntó el chico a su madre con intriga captando la atención de ella que se volteó a verle con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Me dijo que la habían solicitado como profesora de una guardería, por eso ha estado tan inquieta preparándose para comenzar la siguiente semana-** , respondió la mujer con tranquilidad y un poco divertida por lo inquieta que estuvo su hija al recibir la noticia.

 **-Sigo sin entender por qué está tan ansiosa, ella ya tiene experiencia enseñándole a niños-** , dijo el hijo con tranquilidad.

 **-Pues creo que porque la solicitud fue de Yuuei, supongo que le da emoción volver allí-** , dijo la madre peliblanca con serenidad para luego beber otro trago de su té. **–Ahora ella y Shoto se irán y regresaran juntos como hermanos, que bonito suena-** , agregó la mujer llevándose una mano a la mejilla con alegría.

 **-Yo me avergonzaba cuando Fuyumi me llevaba a la escuela, pero creo que Shoto no es de los que son afectados por esos detalles-** , dijo el chico divertido y en tono bromista recordando lo frío que era su hermano menor. **–De cualquier manera voy a dormir, buenas noches mamá-** , se despidió él para luego irse a su habitación ya que mañana tendría universidad.

La mujer se quedó en silencio bebiendo de su té con calma mientras que en la habitación de arriba se podían escuchar los pasos apresurados de su hija, cosa que le divirtió en cierto punto pensando que se ponía nerviosa con facilidad y que se preocupaba demasiado.

Lo que nadie de esa casa esperaba era que el nuevo trabajo de Fuyumi acarrearía varios problemas que no solo le afectarían a ella, sino al resto de la familia Todoroki resaltando al chico peli mixto que ahora descansaba en su cama leyendo un libro ignorante de lo que se avecinaba.

En definitiva el símbolo de la paz no estaría preparado para lo que sucedería más adelante, los problemas apenas comenzaban para el nuevo profesor de Yuuei.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Debo comentar algo desde ahora, lo normal es que un bebe diga sus primeras palabras a los 7, 8 o 9 meses de haber nacido, pero en el caso de Eri es diferente y la explicación de esto se dará más adelante en la historia, por lo cual van a tener que ser pacientes. Dejando eso de lado ya en este capítulo se integra mejor a Izuku como nuevo personal docente en la academia y es ligeramente introducida a la clase B que tendrá cierta relevancia en la historia.

Otra cosa es que ya hay fecha y lugar en la integración de Eri a la guardería en la cual Fuyumi va a ser profesora, antes de que saquen conclusiones ella no sabe que Izuku es profesor allí en Yuuei al igual que Izuku no sabe que ella trabajara en la guardería, en realidad todavía no se ha difundido la noticia de que el símbolo de la paz trabaja como profesor en la academia. Cabe mencionar que más adelante explicaré la situación en la familia Todoroki que ciertamente ha tenido ligeros cambios.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de las escenas padre e hija, creo que son mis partes favoritas al escribir el capítulo sinceramente.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	3. Votaciones e Interacciones

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando tanto esta historia, si bien les pido que por el momento sean pacientes con el desarrollo ya que me parece mejor andar con pasos pequeños para luego ir mostrando más de lo que esta historia tiene para ofrecer. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Obito El Unico Kamuy:** Gracias, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

 **Manly bandana:** Muchas gracias.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** jaja, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, personalmente escribí el discurso de Izuku para que fuera épico y también opinó que Rider cumple muy bien ese papel, por cierto buena metáfora del Whisky. Los arreglos primero se tiene que hacer para que venga la tormenta, por lo cual te pido que esperes paciente hasta que eso ocurra, espero que a Reborn le vaya a gustar

 **Cor Aurum:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero de verdad que también te guste esta actualización.

 **BLUEPENCIL29:** ¿De verdad?, pues me alegro que mi Izuku sea el más maduro que has leído, la verdad solo lo escribo como pienso que se comportaría él en caso de que se vea en la situación de madurar rápido a causa de tener tales cargos como lo es ser el mejor héroe de todos así como ser padre que son cosas que conllevan mucha responsabilidad. Y bueno, podrías considerar que los problemas que se acercan para el peliverde son cómicos a causa de las situaciones en las cuales se verá involucrado.

 **Grease Blizzard:** Jaja, esa es la idea, Eri está hecha para matar a los lectores de diabetes XD, y créeme que Midnight no va a ser la única que quiera al joven padre para sí misma.

 **AssassinHero:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero que Eri siga aumentando tus niveles de azúcar y que disfrutes de este capítulo.}

 **RedGamerMTX35:** Tienes razón XD, espero te guste esta actualización.

 **Mr chef:** Pues hay muchas cosas que Izuku hizo en el pasado, por lo cual vas a tener que esperar un poco más para saber más y llegar a ver a las mujeres que tengan interés en el peliverde.

 **Prime:** Me alegra que te guste la manera en la cual escribo mis historias, solo puedo esperar que te guste este capítulo y luego me des tu opinión.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias amigo.

 **chiniseYm:** Que bien que te haya gustado. Y espero mantenerte entretenido hasta que lleguemos al final, por ahora disfruta del capítulo.

 **TaoRyu:** Es como dices, por detalles que más adelante se revelaran se explica por qué él no tiene esas cicatrices ni nada a diferencia del canon, digamos que las condiciones en las cuales obtuvo el One For All fueron un tanto diferentes.

 **Ronaldc v2:** Que bien que hayas entendido la referencia capi XD. Izuku y Fuyumi tienen una historia que más adelante será revelada de a pedazos, por lo cual espera pacientemente hasta ese momento.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Votaciones e Interacciones**_

Es temprano en los pasillos de Yuuei donde actualmente Izuku caminaba en camino al aula 3-A. El héroe número uno se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos mientras que unos pocos alumnos de otros cursos que llegaban temprano lograban reconocerle y su sorpresa era mucha como se esperaría de ver al símbolo de la paz, pero él era completamente ajeno a eso.

 **(Si no me equivoco hoy solo tengo clases con ellos a primera hora, en ese caso creo que tengo el resto del día libre)** , pensaba el peliverde para sí mismo con tranquilidad mientras llegaba al frente de su clase para abrir la puerta y entrar para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus alumnos. **-Todavía nadie ha llegado, supongo que es normal considerando que llegué 20 minutos antes de la hora-** , se dijo así mismo con sencillez para luego irse a su escritorio donde se sentaría y posaría su mirada en el techo del lugar.

Suspiró algo cansado para luego bostezar levemente, bien consideraría el tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que sus estudiantes llegaban, pero no permitiría que ellos le vieran en ese estado tan degradante, había un punto del respeto que debía guardar el cual a Aizawa nunca le importó al tomarse la libertad de dormir cuando quería en su icónico saco de dormir.

Izuku sonrió divertido al recordar aquellos momentos y luego se concentró en sus pensamientos. **(¿Qué puedo hacer después de salir de clases?, quizás patrullar un poco y luego ir con Eri y mis padres, o también podría ir directamente a llevarla de paseo para pasar el resto del día juntos)** , pensaba él con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en su cara pensando en lo que haría más feliz a su hija. **(Quizás podríamos almorzar afuera por esta vez, no es malo divertirse en distintos lugares en ocasiones)** , concluyó en calma para luego oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Él se giró a ver como Shinso, Uraraka, Iida y Todoroki entraban al salón con tranquilidad, si acaso Uraraka parecía algo nerviosa al encontrarse con su profesor asignado que les veía entrar.

 **-Oh, B-Buenos días Midoriya-Sensei-** , saludó Uraraka con una sonrisa mirando a su profesor mientras que sus amigos varones se iban en dirección a sus asientos.

 **-¡Muy buenos días, Sensei!-** , saludó Iida de forma rígida y formal como es usual en él para luego hacer una leve reverencia a su maestro.

Izuku les sonrió amablemente a sus estudiantes. **-Buenos días a ustedes también-** , respondió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para apoyar sus codos sobre el escritorio con un porte tranquilo.

 **-Hoy llegó muy temprano-** , comentó Shinso con calma desde su asiento viendo al peliverde que había llegado antes de la hora.

 **-Lo mismo podría decirle a ustedes-** , contestó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa, luego cerró los ojos. **-De todos modos mi única clase con ustedes es en la mañana, por lo cual debo ser más que puntual-** , dijo con serenidad mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-¡Comprendo completamente lo que siente usted, Sensei!, ¡Hay que mostrar nuestra dedicación y respeto al llegar con anticipación a la hora pautada!-** , secundaba Iida inspirado y emocionado mientras se arreglaba los lentes, sacándole una gota de sudor al joven profesor.

 **-Je, eres demasiado rígido Iida, pero tienes razón-** , respondió Izuku con calma anotándose mentalmente lo serio y dedicado que era el chico con las reglas.

Todoroki por su parte estaba en su asiento leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que comenzara la clase. **-Es mejor llegar temprano para evitar problemas-** , dijo el peli mixto con calma y sin levantar la mirada de su lectura.

 **-¿Ustedes siempre llegan temprano?-** , les preguntó el joven maestro a sus estudiantes con ligera curiosidad.

 **-Solo ocasionalmente, normalmente Yaoyorozu, Intelli y Togata son los que llegan de primeros-** , respondió Shinso con sencillez mientras que se rascaba la nuca, pues la verdad es que Iida le llamaba temprano interrumpiendo su sueño para decirle que se preparara para ir a la escuela, lo cual no era muy conveniente para el pelimorado que se acostaba tarde.

 **-Por cierto Sensei, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-** , le preguntó Iida a Izuku con una mezcla de seriedad e intriga que era muy difícil percibir en él, sencillamente su expresión casi siempre era seria y firme.

Izuku solo relajó sus músculos y sonrió con calma mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Se los diré cuando la clase haya comenzado, pero no se preocupen que no es nada del otro mundo-** , respondió con sencillez para luego percatarse de que su alumna castaña estaba demasiado callada.

Él fijó su vista en Uraraka que estaba en su puesto con las manos sobre su regazo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se mostraba algo nerviosa hasta el punto en que era evidente de que trataba de evitar mirar a los ojos a su profesor.

 **-Te noto algo nerviosa Uraraka, ¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la castaña con cierta intriga y leve preocupación, no vaya a ser que estuviera enferma.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y agitó sus manos al frente suyo con una sonrisa nerviosa. **-¡N-No es nada en particular!... p-pero tengo una duda-** , dijo Uraraka algo dudosa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

 **-¿Una duda?, pues entonces siéntete libre de decirme, estoy para ayudar-** , dijo el peliverde amablemente y con notable interés, causando que Uraraka se quedara algo boquiabierta al verle.

Luego de eso la puerta del salón se abre con fuerza dejando ver a Kirishima, Mina, Sero, Kaminari y Bakugou que como siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-¡Buenos días a todos!-** , saludó Kirishima con una amplia sonrisa amigable y alegre en lo que todos entraban al salón.

Sero y Kaminari saludaron brevemente a su profesor con ademanes de sus manos y también al resto de sus amigos en lo que se dirigían a sus asientos.

Bakugou miró con recelo a Izuku por unos momentos para luego irse a paso firme a su lugar donde se sentó pesadamente y plantó sus pies sobre la mesa con rebeldía, de cualquier manera todo esto era normal para el resto del salón.

Mina entró con las manos en su espalda y se volteó a ver a su profesor. **-Buenos días para usted también, Midoriya-Sensei-** , saludó Mina con una gran sonrisa mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano, recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de Izuku.

Luego por la puerta entraron Momo, Saiko y Kyouka que al entrar captaron la atención del peliverde que se volteó a verles con calma.

 **-Buenos días, Sensei-** , las tres saludaron a su profesor respetuosamente y con unas leves sonrisas.

Izuku les sonrió con amabilidad y alegría. **-Igual para ustedes tres-** , contestó él de una forma amigable y luego las tres chicas se fueron en dirección a sus asientos.

 **-¿Estaban hablando de algo?-** , le preguntaba Mina a Shinso con curiosidad.

 **-Solo Uraraka que iba a contarle a Midoriya-Sensei sobre una duda que tenía-** , respondió Todoroki con tranquilidad sin despegar la mirada de su libro, causando que la castaña se tensara y se pusiera algo nerviosa.

 **-¿Oh, en serio?, ¿Qué duda es esa?-** , preguntó Kyouka interesada mientras que tanto ella como el resto ponían su atención en la castaña que de verdad quisiera que Todoroki se centrara solamente en leer su libro.

Uraraka comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que sonreía nerviosamente. **-S-Solo me preguntaba por qué su nombre de héroe es Deku, n-no es nada en realidad-** , decía ella mientras miraba fugazmente a su profesor peliverde que permanecía sereno en su escritorio.

 **-Yo también he tenido esa duda desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no se refiere a una estatuilla de madera?-** , dijo Kirishima con una mano en su mentón ya que siempre había tenido esa incógnita a pesar de que apreciara mucho al héroe.

 **-Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, si no es problema quisiera que nos lo explicara, Sensei-** , le pidió Saiko a su profesor con calma desde su asiento, haciendo que Izuku se lo pensara por unos segundos.

 **-Mmm, pues no veo problema en decirles-** , dijo él mirando el cielo a través de la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que sus alumnos le prestaban atención. **-Hace mucho tiempo cuando era un niño tenía un mejor amigo con el cual era inseparable, su Quirk se manifestó primero y luego por razones que desconozco se volvió ausente conmigo-** , decía mientras recordaba aquellos momentos que pasaba con el niño de cabello celeste claro. **-Luego de eso apenas y me dirigía la palabra y al poco tiempo me llamaba Deku diciéndome que era inútil para todo ya que yo no tenía Quirk en ese entonces, con eso todo el mundo comenzó a llamarme Deku como ofensa al no tener Quirk a diferencia del resto-** , explicaba Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que varios de sus alumnos se mostraban afectados.

 **-¡Eso es horrible!, ¡no debieron de haberle hecho eso!-** , decía Mina sorprendida por la manera en la cual trataron a su maestro de pequeño.

 **-Viejo, los niños pueden ser muy crueles-** , comentó Kaminari rascándose una mejilla y recibiendo un asentimiento de Sero que estaba a su lado.

Kirishima se levantó de su asiento con los puños apretados. **-¡Seguro ese niño y los demás se estarán comiendo sus palabras en estos momentos!, después de todo usted tiene un Quirk increíble que le hace súper fuerte, están esos látigos negros y también…-** , decía el pelirrojo haciendo algunos gestos tratando de mostrar su punto en que su maestro era increíble.

 **-Ya entendimos Kirishima, ahora cálmate y deja que Sensei hable-** , interrumpió Shinso con calma viendo a su amigo que se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

Izuku sonrió agradecido al oír las palabras de Kirishima y luego prosiguió hablando. **-Viví con ese apodo gran parte de mi juventud como una carga hasta que un día llegaron dos personas que me hicieron cambiar de perspectiva-** , decía Izuku con cierta alegría en su cara al recordar a cierto rubio y… a cierta chica de cabello bicolor. Luego el peliverde se volteó a ver a sus estudiantes con una gran sonrisa. **-Desde ese momento Deku ya no significaba inútil, significaba** _ **"¡Puedo hacerlo!"**_ **-** , agregó él mostrándose animado y alegre, conmoviendo a más de uno de los presentes.

 **-Que conmovedor-** , comentó Sero mientras se cubría los ojos con un brazo y se le oía mantener unos leves sollozos.

 **-Es una muy bonita historia-** , dijo Kyouka desde su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su profesor.

 **-Si-** , secundó Momo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras sonreía cálidamente y observaba al símbolo de la paz que seguía sentado en su escritorio.

Uraraka desde su asiento tenía las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho y miró a su profesor con alegría. **-Usted es muy genial, Midoriya-Sensei-** , le dijo Uraraka a su profesor sin nervios y con completa sinceridad, sencillamente su historia le había conmovido mucho.

Izuku sonrió algo apenado mientras se rascaba una mejilla. **-No es como si yo hubiera hecho algo para que me digas eso, fue gracias a mis amigos que tengo ese nombre ahora, ellos me abrieron los ojos-** , le contestó Izuku a su alumna castaña con suavidad y calma.

 **-¿Quiénes son esas personas?-** , le preguntó Saiko al peliverde con leve curiosidad de quienes fueron esos amigos que le ayudaron.

Izuku se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa. **-Pues… no estoy seguro de que deba decirlo-** , dijo él causando que la puerta del salón se abriera bruscamente y que unas brisas entraran al aula causando que algunos cerraran sus ojos, lo que sorprende a Izuku es que una mano suya estaba siendo sujetada por dos manos que le pertenecían a Nejire que estaba al frente suyo.

Nejire sujetaba la mano de su profesor con una expresión de súplica. **-¡Vamos dígalo!, se lo pido por favorcito, ¿puede?, ¿¡Puede!?-** , pedía ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba cada vez más subiéndose un poco en el escritorio y amenazando el espacio personal de Izuku.

Izuku se voltea a ver en la puerta como entraban Tamaki, Tsuyu y Mirio.

 **-Disculpe a Nejire por interrumpir, estábamos escuchando todo desde afuera y no queríamos intervenir-** , dijo Mirio con una sonrisa algo apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-Pero al parecer… Nejire no se va a rendir hasta saber más-** , comentó Tamaki algo avergonzado de la actitud de su amiga que seguía sujetando la mano del peliverde.

 **-Nejire-chan es así, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón mientras veía la escena, aunque ciertamente en el fondo le irritaba un poco verla tan cerca de su profesor.

 **-¿Fueron sus mejores amigos?, ¿Eran amables?, ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Puede decirme?-** , preguntaba Nejire con una sonrisa y mucha intriga mientras se acercaba cada vez más hasta estar su cara muy cerca de Izuku que sonreía algo nervioso por la actitud de su estudiante.

Luego Nejire siente dos pares de manos en sus hombros y se voltea a ver como estaban Momo, Saiko, Mina y Uraraka viéndole con seriedad.

 **-No molestes más a Midoriya-Sensei, recuerda que tienes que respetar su privacidad Nejire-chan-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga con firmeza para que dejara al peliverde en paz.

 **-Pero yo…-** , decía Nejire buscando replicar ya que quería saber más sobre él.

Izuku sonrió divertido mirando a la peliazul. **-¿Estarías tranquila si solo te digo el nombre de héroe de uno solo?-** , preguntó él con calma causando que Nejire se volteara a verle con una radiante expresión de emoción.

 **-¡SI!-** , exclamó ella con alegría y una amplia sonrisa mientras que los demás también se mostraban interesados en los amigos de su maestro.

 **-Pues entonces espera hasta el final de la clase ya que vamos a comenzar-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad levantándose de su asiento y arreglándose la bata en lo que por la puerta entraban Shouji, Tokoyami, Mineta y Toru que habían llegado a tiempo para comenzar la clase.

Nejire infló sus mejillas en un puchero adorable y de mala gana le dio su espacio a su maestro. **-Buuuuhhh-** , decía ella tiernamente frustrada mientras que tanto ella como el resto de los que estaban de pie se iban a sus respectivos asientos.

Entonces Izuku tomó la compostura y se mostró calmado para mirar a su clase. **-Buenos días a todos, debo notificar que como solo estaré con ustedes en esta clase me he dado cuenta de que voy a necesitar un asesoramiento general en mi ausencia-** , notificaba él con una leve sonrisa causando algo de confusión.

 **-¿Un asesoramiento?-** , preguntó Kirishima intrigado, recibiendo un asentimiento del peliverde.

 **-Exacto, la mayoría de veces nos encontraremos dos veces al día a causa de las clases que les imparto como profesor asignado, una en la mañana y una en la tarde-** , decía Izuku mientras que comenzaba a caminar entre sus estudiantes con las manos en los bolsillos. **-Agregando que la próxima semana comenzaré a darles estudios fundamentales de héroes en los miércoles y viernes, quitando esas veces el resto del tiempo no voy a estar todo el tiempo con ustedes-** , explicaba él dando a entender su punto.

 **-Entiendo todo eso hasta ahora, ¿pero a dónde quiere llegar?-** , le preguntó Momo con curiosidad y calma viéndole ya que estaba justamente a su lado.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente para luego continuar su camino. **-Es sencillo en realidad, quiero poner a alguien a cargo de llevar el liderazgo de la clase, alguien que se encargue de notificarme los asuntos que merezcan ser atendidos, alguien que pueda ser mis manos y ojos-** , decía el joven maestro con calma mientras que se detenía frente a su escritorio mirando a su clase.

 **-Eso significa que…-** , decía Mirio de brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa sabiendo a lo que quería llegar su profesor.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, hoy van a elegir al presidente y vicepresidente de la clase-** , anunció Izuku para luego tomar una tiza de su escritorio para escribir el nombre de ambos puestos en la pizarra para que todos lo vieran.

 **-En realidad es más que entendible, esto usualmente lo elegimos al comienzo del año-** , dijo Saiko con tranquilidad y varios estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

 **-Pero la verdad eso es más que sencillo, que nuevamente Iida sea el presidente e Intelli la vicepresidenta como los anteriores años-** , opinó Sero rascándose la cabeza ya que la verdad no le daba mucha importancia a eso, ya se habían acostumbrado a ellos dos como los representantes de la clase.

 **-Deténganse un momento-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de sus estudiantes. **-Entiendo perfectamente que Aizawa-san les haya mucha libertad a la hora de elegir a sus representantes, pero en mi caso es diferente-** , decía él con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Sé que Iida y la señorita Intelli están más que calificados para ejercer esos lugares, pero no me parece justo dejarlo tal cual sin darle una oportunidad a los demás-** , explicaba el peliverde y varios le dieron la razón.

 **-¿Entonces qué propone?-** , preguntó Todoroki desde su asiento con neutralidad.

Izuku sonrió levemente de lado y levantó la mirada a todos los presentes. **-Escuchen, levanten la mano los que quieren volverse presidentes-** , dijo y la mayoría a excepción de Shouji, Tokoyami, Kyouka, Tamaki y Todoroki (que no estaban interesados) levantaron las manos.

Luego de eso el peliverde se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba un poco de su escritorio. **-Ahora les diré lo que conlleva tener ese puesto, deberán ser una figura ejemplar para los demás-** , dijo él haciendo que Mina, Mineta y Sero bajaran sus manos. **-Deberán estar a cargo de algunas actividades que se irán rotando entre los alumnos como limpiar los salones o traerme los documentos a la sala de profesores-** , agregó causando que Kaminari, Kirishima, Mirio y Toru bajaran las manos.

El joven profesor observó detalladamente a sus estudiantes para luego rascarse un poco la nuca. **-Tienen que tener claras habilidades de liderazgo para guiar a la clase entera en casos de emergencias-** , dijo el peliverde y de esa forma Tsuyu, Uraraka y Nejire bajaron sus manos. **-Y por último van a tener que arreglar sus horarios debido al tiempo que van a tener que pasar junto a mí para atender asuntos de las clases-** , agregó él con sencillez y de forma automática Tsuyu, Toru, Uraraka, Mina y Nejire levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo en que Bakugou maldecía y bajaba la suya.

Izuku se sorprendió un poco por este repentino cambió y se enfocó en las que acababan de levantar las manos. **-Es en serio, levanten la mano solo si están dispuestos a aceptar todos esos términos-** , dijo él de forma un poco más severa y luego las cinco chicas bajaron las manos aceptando que la tarea quizás sería demasiado para ellas.

Izuku suspiró un poco para luego ver a Shinso, Iida, Momo y Saiko que mantenían sus manos alzadas. **-Perfecto, ahora los interesados se levantaran para decir abiertamente sus razones-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa para luego ver al pelimorado. **-Primero Shinso-** , declaró con calma y el chico con ojeras se puso de pie.

Shinso se sobaba la nuca mientras miraba a su profesor. **-Pues… yo principalmente quiero ser presidente como una prueba, honestamente la idea de trabajar tanto me parece fastidioso y cansado pero sin embargo quisiera presionarme para ver si soy capaz de liderar, eso es todo-** , dijo Hitoshi mostrándose un poco motivado para luego volver a su asiento.

 **(Buena meta y quieres mejorar, pero sin embargo te hace falta más motivación en caso de querer inspirar a otros a votarte)** , pensó Izuku en su mente. **-Muy bien, ahora Iida-** , dijo para luego enfocar su atención en Tenya y de forma automática el chico de lentes se puso de pie en su asiento.

 **-Yo quiero convertirme en presidente para ser igual que mi hermano mayor, alguien que cumple y hace cumplir las reglas además de ser alguien con el cual puedan confiar todos mis compañeros, más estoy consciente de que puede que otros estén mejor calificados ahora y por eso a pesar de que no sea elegido me esforzaré por mejorar y aprender de los demás-** , decía Iida dando un buen discurso al que varios sintieron respeto ya que se mostraba humilde a pesar de ser presidente los anteriores dos años.

 **(Sin duda eres tal cual como lo había mencionado Tensei-san, serás un gran héroe como tu hermano)** , pensó Izuku con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar mientras veía como el chico se volvía a sentar. **-Grandioso sin duda, ahora le toca a Yaoyorozu-** , decía el maestro con calma para luego voltearse a ver a Momo que se levantó de su puesto con porte sereno y estoico.

- **Mis razones no son muy complicadas, quiero ser un pilar de apoyo para mis compañeros así como alguien que pueda cargar con la responsabilidad que conlleva el cargo de representar a toda la clase, en resumen quiero esforzarme para dar la mejor imagen posible de todos como la clase 3-A-** , declaró Momo con seguridad y cierto brillo de convicción en sus ojos, llegando a influir en más de uno que le vio con asombro.

 **(Amable, ambiciosa y decidida, buenas facultades como líder)** , pensaba el peliverde viendo con como la pelinegra se sentaba en su asiento, al parecer le miró varios segundos ya que Momo se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza. **-Ahora por ultimo le toca a usted, Intelli-** , continuó Izuku siguiendo en su labor enfocando su atención en la estudiante que se puso de pie con cierta elegancia.

 **-Lo que puedo decir es que quiero ejercer el cargo para ser de utilidad tanto para mis compañeros como para mis profesores, quiero dar una buena imagen de nuestra clase y pienso que yo podría aportar un gran apoyo a la hora de unirnos a todos como compañeros para cumplir un mismo fin, quiero mostrar mis habilidades de liderazgo-** , explicó Saiko con tranquilidad y los ojos cerrados para luego sentarse sutilmente en su asiento.

 **(Segura de sí misma, elegante y quiere promover el sentido de unidad, sin duda parece ser muy prometedora como representante)** , meditaba el peliverde con tranquilidad para luego aplaudir juntando sus palmas para ponerse en orden y luego enfocar su atención en toda la clase para dirigirse a todos.

 **-Perfecto, ahora con todo eso dicho les dejo a todos ustedes votar por alguno de ellos cuatro, todo recaerá en ustedes en elegir a quien ustedes vean mejor para el puesto-** , les decía Izuku mientras daba unos pasos adelante con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Sin embargo voy a aclarar que no importa quien vaya a resultar, el simple hecho de haberse levantado para darme sus motivos fue más que suficiente para yo considerarlos calificados y de confianza, felicidades a los cuatro-** , agregó refiriéndose específicamente a Shinso, Iida, Momo e Intelli que sonrieron agradecidos.

 **-¡Yo votaré por aquel que me permita ver un pecho!-** , exclamó Mineta emocionado y con un hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz mientras apoyaba las manos sobre su escritorio.

En menos de un segundo Izuku había utilizado el One For All para aparecer al frente del chico con una sonrisa inocente que causaba escalofríos. **-¿Dijiste algo, Mineta?-** , preguntó Izuku de forma amable mientras que Mineta temblaba de miedo con una sonrisa nerviosa... en realidad se lo buscó por haber arruinado el momento.

 **-N-Nada, Sensei-** , respondió Mineta anotándose en la mente el no volver a decir algo así frente a su maestro.

 **-Eso pensé, ahora comencemos-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad dándole la espalda al chico para dirigirse al frente de la clase y comenzar las votaciones.

Unos cuantos minutos después ya todos habían dado sus votos y ahora estaban Momo y Saiko al frente de la clase mientras que a su lado estaba su profesor peliverde.

 **-Entonces todo ya está dicho, los representantes de la clase 3-A serán la señorita Yaoyorozu como presidenta mientras que la señorita Intelli ejercerá de vicepresidenta, un aplauso a ambas-** , declaró Izuku con una sonrisa para luego él comenzar a aplaudir y el resto de la clase (excepto Bakugou) hizo lo mismo por sus representantes.

Saiko se volteó a ver a su profesor con una leve sonrisa. **-Está siendo formal de nuevo, Midoriya-Sensei-** , le dijo ella y Momo asentía coincidiendo por la forma en que el peliverde se refería ambas.

Izuku les sonrió amablemente sin dejar de aplaudir. **-Discúlpenme, es que me es difícil dirigirme a unas damas de otra forma que no sea educada-** , respondió él con tranquilidad sin notar que ambas se sonrojaron levemente y desviaron las miradas con los ojos cerrados para mostrarse calmadas en lo posible.

 **-E-En ese caso no se le puede hacer nada-** , dijo Momo con los ojos cerrados mientras que Saiko a su lado solo asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Luego los aplausos cesaron e Izuku tomó la palabra. **-Con esto hecho, ambas al final de la clase irán a la sala de profesores para yo darles los detalles, ¿entendido?-** , les dijo a ambas chicas que asintieron con la cabeza. **-Ahora por favor vayan a sus asientos para continuar con la clase-** , les dijo con calma y ambas obedecieron para irse a sus lugares.

Luego de eso Izuku tomó la tiza de su escritorio para comenzar a escribir en la pizarra el tema de la clase, mientras tanto algunos alumnos compartían sus opiniones.

 **-Midoriya-Sensei de verdad es genial como profesor, ¿no les parece?-** , les preguntaba Sero a sus amigos más cercanos con una sonrisa.

 **-Absolutamente, de verdad es muy buena onda-** , respondió Kaminari con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

 **-Además de que es todo un caballero-** , comentó Mina sonriendo ampliamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¿Tu qué dices, Bakugou?-** , le preguntó Shinso al rubio cenizo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, después de todo se había vuelto un pasatiempo bueno el fastidiarle un poco.

Bakugou enfocó su atención en el peliverde que sonreía calmadamente mientras escribía en la pizarra. **-Tch, pedazo de mierda-** , masculló Bakugou con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Oye bro, trata por lo menos de comportarte frente a Midoriya-Sensei, él es una buena persona-** , le dijo Kirishima a su mejor amigo para que mostrara más respeto, después de todo su profesor es una persona muy amable con ellos.

Pero una leve corriente de aire capta la atención del grupo que observa como el maestro peliverde estaba entre Bakugou y Kirishima con una pequeña sonrisa. **-¿De qué están hablando, chicos?-** , les preguntó Izuku a los involucrados que se vieron algo intimidados.

 **-D-De nada en particular, S-Sensei-** , respondió Kaminari sudando un poco y sonriendo con algo de nervios.

 **-En ese caso pueden sacar sus cuadernos para copiar la clase, ¿de acuerdo?-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de todos para luego darles la espalda y volver al frente para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

 **(Al parecer también tiene su lado estricto)** , pensaron todos en la clase para luego meterse de lleno en la clase de su maestro.

* * *

El sonido de la campana da por finalizada la clase e Izuku suspira para luego dirigirse a sus estudiantes.

 **-Muy bien, con eso ya terminamos, son libres de retirarse-** , les dijo Izuku con una sutil sonrisa, pero nadie se levantó de sus asientos como si esperaran algo más.

 **-Uhh… ¿Sensei?-** , dijo Kyouka captando la atención de Izuku.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Jirou?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su alumna con curiosidad.

 **-Usted iba a contarnos el nombre de héroe de uno de sus amigos-** , respondió Kyouka recordándole al peliverde ese detalle que se le había pasado por alto.

 **-Oh cierto, se me había olvidado-** , dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza ante ese descuido. **-Su nombre es Hawks-** , reveló con sencillez dejando el aula en varios segundos de silencio en los cuales los estudiantes procesaban la respuesta hasta que…

 **-¿¡Qué!?-** , exclamó la gran mayoría sorprendidos ante la revelación de uno de los amigos de su maestro y símbolo de la paz.

 **-¿¡El héroe ubicado en el segundo lugar!?-** , exclamaba Kirishima asombrado y con gran sonrisa recordando al héroe alado que era increíblemente rápido cuando atrapaba a villanos o salvaba personas con sus plumas.

 **-¡Él es después de usted la persona más joven en entrar al top 10!-** , exclamó Toru emocionada ante la mención del rubio que sin duda era carismático en las entrevistas.

 **-¿¡Ustedes de verdad fueron amigos!?-** , le preguntó Kaminari a su profesor con mucho interés, causando que el peliverde sonriera divertido.

 **-Jeje, A él le divertiría ver sus reacciones, de cualquier manera ya dije suficiente por hoy, los veo mañana-** , se despidió Izuku con una sonrisa para luego camina en dirección a la salida para detenerse un momento y enfocar su mirada en Momo y Saiko. **-Las espero en la sala de profesores-** , les dijo con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas para luego finalmente salir del aula.

 **-Demonios viejo, además de ser increíble Midoriya-Sensei también tiene amigos asombrosos-** , comentó Sero mirando a sus compañeros, recibiendo un asentimiento de Shouji, Mineta y Tokoyami.

En eso Mirio se pone de pie al igual que Tamaki. **-Ni que lo digas, él debe tener un pasado muy interesante, sin duda por algo es el héroe número uno-** , dijo Mirio con una gran sonrisa animada mientras levantaba un pulgar.

 **-Voy a tomar la palabra un momento-** , anunció Momo poniéndose de pie captando la atención de todos sus compañeros. **-Debo decirles que al igual que ustedes yo también guardo cierta curiosidad en los detalles de la vida privada de Midoriya-Sensei, pero no es correcto que estemos invadiendo su privacidad con nuestras preguntas, por lo cual les pido a todos que nos mantengamos en lo posible en forma profesional-** , les decía a todos con calma y con cierta autoridad.

Luego Saiko se pone de pie con un porte elegante y tranquilo mirando a sus amigos. **-Comparto la opinión, después de todo Midoriya-Sensei se muestra como un profesor dedicado, amable y capaz, no debemos inmiscuirnos en su vida privada tan desvergonzadamente, esto va para ti especialmente, Nejire-chan-** , dijo la chica enfocando su mirada en Nejire, la cual sonrió inocentemente.

 **-Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, simplemente tengo muchas preguntas en mi mente-** , contestó Nejire sin en realidad sentirse arrepentida, la verdad su principal enfoque era conocer más de su maestro y símbolo de la paz.

 **-Pues guárdatelas todo el tiempo posible, no queremos hacer sentir incomodo a Midoriya-Sensei al quizás hacerle decir cosas muy personales y delicadas-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga con cierta severidad que hizo que la peliazul agachara la cabeza algo desanimada de forma adorable.

 **-¿Cómo si es que busca una novia?-** , preguntó Mina con una sonrisa pícara que causó que las chicas se tensaran y que Momo y Saiko se sonrojaran levemente.

 **-E-Es inapropiada esa pregunta… pero si, debemos respetar a Midoriya-Sensei como nuestro profesor, ¿entendido?-** , les dijo la pelinegra a todos los presentes de forma contundente recibiendo un asentimiento de la gran mayoría que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por ella.

Luego todos comenzaron a abandonar el salón mientras que la presidenta y vicepresidenta se dirigían a Jirou.

 **-Puedes irte sin nosotras Kyouka-chan, no sabemos cuánto vamos a tardar-** , le dijo Saiko a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que su lado Momo se encontraba en la misma situación.

 **-De acuerdo, me adelantaré-** , respondió Jirou con tranquilidad mirando a sus amigas que sin más se fueron a la salida en dirección a la sala de profesores.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores se encontraba Izuku sentado en una de las mesas mientras que en el lugar también estaban Present Mic, Midnight, Snipe, Vlad King y también Cementoss. Todos estaban hablando animadamente siendo el rubio que como siempre destacaba por su tono de voz.

Present Mic se gira a ver a Izuku para señalarle con ambas manos. **-¿Entonces qué dices Midoriya?, ¿¡te animas a una buena fiesta esta noche!?, ¡Yeaahhhh!-** , exclamaba emocionado y haciendo una pose disco invitando a su colega peliverde que sonrió divertido.

 **-Eres un idiota Hizashi, es obvio que no va a poder por tener que cuidar de su hija-** , dijo Kan de brazos cruzados desde el sofá viendo a Mic que se percató de su descuido.

 **-¡Oh es cierto!, ¡mi error, muchacho!-** , dijo Mic viendo a Izuku que solo le tranquilizó con unos ademanes de sus manos.

 **-No se preocupe, de cualquier manera agradezco la invitación-** , agradeció Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que Midnight llegaba a su lado para ella sentarse sobre la mesa cruzando sus piernas.

 **-Pero en serio debe ser complicado para ti Midoriya-kun, tener que cuidar de una niña siendo tu tan joven-** , opinó Nemuri con tranquilidad mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro del peliverde.

 **-Es cierto, ¿Cuántos años ha estado contigo?-** , le preguntó Cementoss al joven peliverde que se volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

 **-Unos tres años, adopté a Eri cuando ella recién cumplía los 2 años-** , respondió él notablemente feliz para luego agachar la cabeza con una mirada menos animada. **-Aunque hubiera querido que las circunstancias hubieran sido otras-** , agregó recordando las condiciones en las cuales se topó con su pequeña hija.

Todos los profesores guardaron silencio mientras veían al símbolo de la paz, Nezu no les había dado nada de información en cuanto al origen de Eri más que el detalle de que Izuku la había adoptado luego de terminar una peligrosa operación en contra de los Yakuza y la completa exterminación de ellos.

Snipe se acercó un poco a su ex estudiante y le colocó una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo. **-Cuando te sientas preparado puedes contárnoslo Midoriya, recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros que alguna vez fuimos tus profesores-** , le dijo Snipe a Izuku que levantó la cabeza más animado y reconfortado por sus palabras.

 **-Gracias Snipe-san, de verdad les agradezco a todos su apoyo-** , les dijo Izuku a todos sus colegas maestros que asintieron con las cabezas, después de todo no había uno en el lugar que no le debiera algo al chico que era el pináculo del heroísmo así como un joven amable que prestó su ayuda en su juventud.

Luego de eso la puerta de la sala se abrió y todos los profesores se voltearon a ver como entraban Momo y Saiko.

 **-Midoriya-Sensei-** , dijo Momo de forma educada y tranquila tratando de no verse afectada ante la mirada que todos los profesores tenían en ella.

Izuku sonrió amistoso al ver a sus dos alumnas. **-Oh, acérquense chicas, tengo que contarles los detalles sobre sus tareas-** , les dijo el peliverde a ambas chicas que se comenzaron a acercar mientras que los otros profesores se dispersaban para darles su espacio.

Momo y Saiko se ubicaron al frente de su maestro con calma mientras que Midnight, Mic y Kan conversaban con Snipe y Cementoss en otro lugar de la sala.

Izuku se aclaró la garganta con serenidad para tomar la palabra. **-Seguramente Intelli esté en mayor parte familiarizada por ejercer el mismo cargo en anteriores años-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica de monóculo.

 **-Efectivamente Sensei, por lo cual no resultará muy difícil para mí el efectuar las tareas que usted nos encomiende, también estoy segura de que Momo estará más que lista para ejercer su papel-** , respondió Saiko con tranquilidad y mostrándose educada y cordial con su maestro.

 **-Me alegra mucho escucharlo, solo voy a darles unos pequeños consejos y luego podrán irse-** , dijo Izuku con calma para luego levantar un dedo al frente de su cara. **-Lo primero es que tienen que priorizar completamente a sus amigos por sobre las reglas de la institución, claro que esto solo se aplicaría en caso de ser necesario y en situaciones extremas, pero el punto es que en caso de emergencia hagan todo lo posible por mantener a todos a salvo-** , les decía a las jóvenes que no pudieron evitar sentirse intrigadas.

 **-¿Por qué lo dice?, no ha habido ningún incidente en Yuuei desde hace muchos años-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad recordando los reportes y las palabras de Aizawa al respaldar la seguridad de la escuela como un lugar completamente seguro de villanos.

Izuku suspiró un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Quizás ustedes no han experimentado esos escenarios, pero cuando yo estudiaba ocurrieron varios acontecimientos repentinos que nos orillaron a mí y a mis compañeros a meternos de lleno en el mundo de los profesionales-** , respondió el peliverde recordando aquellos momentos, causando que sus dos alumnas se mostraran sorprendidas.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida recibiendo un asentimiento del héroe número uno.

 **-Eso ya no lo pasan en las noticias, pero el punto es que durante ese tiempo éramos inexpertos y tuvimos que aprender sobre la marcha el cómo mejorar para prevenir un siguiente ataque, por eso les digo a ustedes dos que son las representantes que deben mentalizarse en el caso de que lleguen a experimentar ese tipo de situación, ¿entienden?-** , les dijo Izuku con calma a las dos chicas que se mostraron decididas y asintieron sacándole una sonrisa a su maestro.

 **-Perfecto, lo segundo que debo decirles es que quiero que me notifiquen de cualquier percance que requiera mi atención, si ven que algún compañero probablemente esté pasando por algo serio, notifíquenmelo para ver qué puedo hacer para ayudar-** , les dijo el joven maestro con gentileza y de forma agradable.

 **-Usted es muy amable Midoriya-Sensei, de verdad se interesa mucho en su trabajo como maestro-** , comentó Saiko con una pequeña sonrisa admirando a su profesor por el interés tan genuino que muestra en su papel.

Izuku se enfoca principalmente en la peliceleste. **-No es porque sea mi trabajo, es porque me preocupo por ustedes, si alguien necesita ayuda no puedo evitar querer ayudarle, así es como soy-** , le aclaró con suavidad y de forma acogedora que provocó que ambas chicas se sonrojaran levemente y bajaran las cabezas.

 **-M-Midoriya-Sensei-** , se escuchó la voz de Uraraka desde la entrada, causando que Izuku y las dos representantes de la clase se giraran a ver como la castaña se acercaba a ellos.

 **-¿Uraraka-chan?-** , preguntó Momo confundida al ver a su amiga allí.

 **-¿Qué necesitas, Uraraka?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su estudiante con una agradable sonrisa que hizo que la chica desviara la mirada con timidez.

 **-E-Etto, solo venía a decirles a Momo-chan y a Saiko-chan que las estaremos esperando en la cafetería-** , respondió Uraraka mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Oh, muchas gracias por decírnoslo-** , agradeció Saiko con una leve sonrisa viendo a su compañera.

 **-No hay de qué-** , respondió Uraraka con alegría.

En eso se acerca Present Mic captando la atención de las tres chicas y el joven maestro.

 **-¡Hey Girls!, veo que se llevan bien con Midoriya-** , saludó Mic con una gran sonrisa mientras llegaba al frente de las jóvenes que asintieron con la cabeza.

 **-Es un gran profesor, sin duda aprenderemos mucho con él-** , respondió Saiko honestamente siendo apoyada por Uraraka y Momo a su lado.

 **-¡Vaya!, parece que en tu tercer día ya te ganaste a tus alumnos, ¿eh?-** , le dijo Mic al peliverde específicamente mientras se acercaba para abrazarle por un hombro amigablemente. **-Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?-** , preguntó de forma bromista alborotándole el cabello a su ex alumno, el cual sonrió divertido.

 **-Jeje, no hay ningún secreto que usted no sepa ya-** , contestó Izuku alejando al rubio que sonrió ampliamente al momento de señalarle de forma extravagante.

 **-¡Buena respuesta!-** , exclamó Mic causando que las tres chicas notaran fácilmente lo cercanos que parecían Izuku y Present Mic, quizás por el hecho de que hace tiempo fueron alumno y profesor.

En eso también se acerca Midnight con las manos en su cintura mientras que se vuelve a sentar sobre la mesa al lado de Izuku y las chicas.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso es cómico que la combinación de tu apellido con el nombre Ochako de la joven Uraraka hagan un juego de palabras, ¿no lo crees, Midoriya-kun?-** , le preguntó Nemuri al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que los presentes se pusieran a pensar en eso.

 **-Tiene razón, seria Té verde, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Momo con un dedo en su mentón al notar el juego de palabras que resultaba de la combinación de _"Ocha"_ y _"Midori"_.

 **-Es una curiosidad muy conveniente, ¿no te parece, Uraraka?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su estudiante castaña con una sonrisa que puso algo nerviosa a Uraraka.

 **-S-Si, S-Sensei-** , respondió Uraraka un poco sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **-Bueno, lo siento por retenerlas aquí por tanto tiempo, ya todas son libres de irse a su descanso, las veo mañana-** , les dijo el peliverde a sus tres alumnas con tranquilidad y las tres asintieron para comenzar a retirarse en dirección a la salida.

 **-Adiós Midoriya-Sensei-** , se despidió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Saiko se despedía con un ademán de su mano.

 **-¡H-Hasta mañana!-** , se despidió Uraraka algo nerviosa desde la salida para luego seguir a sus amigas en dirección a la cafetería.

 **-Parece que te está yendo bien hasta ahora-** , comentó Nemuri con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al peliverde que con calma se giró a verle.

 **-Solo llevo aquí tres días, más espero llegar a ganarme su confianza para que sean libres de pedirme ayuda en lo que necesiten-** , respondió Izuku honestamente y sonriendo con cierta emoción por poder ser de ayuda para sus estudiantes.

Nemuri sonrió cálidamente al ver ese lado del chico, por lo cual suspiró para sí misma mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

 **-Sigues siendo por dentro ese adorable niño inocente y amable de hace años-** , dijo Nemuri haciendo que Izuku sonriera algo apenado sin poder negar lo dicho. **-Aunque en el exterior ya no eres para nada un niño…-** , agregó la heroína con una sonrisa coqueta mientras que acercaba su cara al oído del peliverde que se tensó y sintió un pequeño escalofrió al sentir las dos manos de la mujer tocando sus hombros. **-Y en aquel entonces tampoco eras tan inocente como creía-** , decía Midnight acercándose cada vez más pero antes Izuku se coloca de pie para tomar espacio de la heroína.

 **-B-Bueno Nemuri-san, c-creo que es momento de que me vaya-** , decía Izuku sonriendo nerviosamente y un poco sonrojado para luego hacerle un gesto a sus colegas profesores. **-Hasta mañana-** , se despidió él para luego irse en dirección a la salida cerrando la puerta al irse.

Algunos como Kan y Cementoss sonrieron divertidos por el escape del joven hombre y luego continuaron hablando con Snipe.

 **-¿No te cansas de molestarlo?-** , le preguntó Mic a Midnight con una sonrisa.

La heroína +18 se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **–Para nada, extrañaba ver sus lindas reacciones, además quien no actúa no gana y yo tengo ganas de ganármelo a él-** , respondió Nemuri con una sonrisa coqueta viendo la puerta por la cual salió el peliverde para luego relamerse los labios.

 **-Pobre muchacho, parece que nunca la va a tener fácil-** , dijo Mic en tono bromista deseándole suerte a su ex alumno que sin duda la necesitaría para lidiar con Nemuri que siempre ha obtenido lo que quería.

* * *

Después de salir de la academia, Izuku se dirigió camino a su casa y en cuestión de unos tantos saltos ya se encontraba al frente de la entrada y con tranquilidad tocó el timbre de su antiguo hogar.

La puerta fue abierta al par de minutos por su madre que le sonreía con cariño maternal. **-Me alegra verte, mi pequeño-** , saludó Inko a su hijo para luego darle un abrazo dando evidencia de la clara diferencia de altura que había entre ambos al ser Izuku mucho más alto que hace años.

 **-Hola a ti también mamá-** , respondió Izuku con afecto devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre para luego ambos separarse y entrar a su hogar.

Mientras entraban Inko se volteó a ver a su hijo con severidad. **-Te he dicho un millón de veces que esta sigue siendo tu casa, solo utiliza tus llaves y entra-** , le dijo ella a él ya que este había acostumbrado a solo tocar el timbre como si ya no fuera su hogar.

 **-Jeje, es que ya no es lo mismo-** , contestó Izuku rascándose una mejilla algo apenado por ser reprendido por su madre.

 **-Toshinori también te lo ha dicho y sigues sin hacer caso, quizás deberían venirse a vivir aquí un tiempo para que retomes la costumbre de entrar a tu casa-** , propuso Inko con una gran sonrisa teniendo claras intenciones de volver a tener a su pequeño hijo viviendo en su casa junto con su nieta.

 **-Lo pensaré-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que llegaban a la sala donde ambos se sentaron en los sofás. **-¿Toshinori-san no se encuentra?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad al notar que su padre no se había venido a recibirle como siempre hacia.

Su madre negó con la cabeza con tranquilidad. **-No, hace una hora Naomasa-san vino a invitarnos a un almuerzo en el centro, le dije a Toshinori que se adelantara mientras que yo me quedaba con Eri aquí-** , respondió Inko mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su hijo.

 **-En ese caso podemos ir caminando al centro, podríamos almorzar con ustedes-** , propuso Izuku pensando en que la idea emocionaría a su hija.

 **-Suena bien-** , respondió Inko notablemente feliz, pues la verdad le gustaba mucho oír a su hijo hablar en plural cuando se refería a él y a Eri, sencillamente le gustaba mucho el verle tan comprometido en su papel como padre.

Después de eso el peliverde menor miró en distintas direcciones de la sala viendo unos pocos juguetes y algunos dibujos, pero no había señal alguna de su hija.

 **-¿Por qué Eri no ha bajado todavía?-** , se preguntó Izuku con curiosidad ya que le parecía extraño que su niña no le haya recibido con esa adorable emoción que la caracterizaba.

Inko se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras sonreía inocentemente. **-Quien sabe, quizás deberías ir a ver qué está haciendo-** , le dijo Inko a su hijo que asintió con la cabeza teniendo el presentimiento de que su madre sabía algo.

Izuku se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir subiendo al segundo piso. **(Espero que no haya encontrado mi colección de All Might)** , pensó él algo tensó queriendo que su hija no haya dañado algo de su colección, aunque era lo menos probable al ser ella tan cuidadosa.

Él llegó pronto al segundo piso y caminó hasta estar al frente de la puerta de lo que era su habitación. Con calma puso la mano en la perilla y abría lentamente mientras asomaba su cabeza. **-¿Eri?, ¿Qué estas haci…-** , preguntaba Izuku con curiosidad pero pronto las palabras murieron en su boca ante la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Sobre la cama se encontraba Eri vistiendo de un pequeño pijama infantil de cuerpo entero con el diseño de su traje de héroe, de cierta manera verla de esa forma era como verse a él mismo de niño vistiendo su pijama infantil de All Might.

La pequeña tenía la capucha con orejas puesta y estaba acostada sobre la cama mientras jugaba con dos figuras de acción, una era del símbolo de la paz Deku y el otro era del antiguo héroe número uno All Might.

No hace falta decir que lo adorable que se veía ella en ese instante fue como una flecha que atravesó directamente el corazón del peliverde que lo sintió justamente en la insulina que ya no podía con tanta dulzura.

 **-¿Uh?-** , dijo Eri viendo hacia la puerta para percatarse de que allí estaba su padre, lo cual le sacó una gran sonrisa. **-¡Papiiiii!-** , exclamó la pequeña soltando los muñecos para bajarse de la cama e ir corriendo hacia su padre para abrazarle, el cual se agachó a su altura para corresponderle.

 **-¿Q-Qué hacías, princesa?, ¿por qué llevas eso puesto?-** , le preguntaba Izuku a su hija con una sonrisa mientras que ella se abrazaba a su pecho con fuerza para luego separarse con una animada e infantil sonrisa inocente.

 **-¿Te gusta?, es un regalo que mi abuelito me dio para que me viera como tú, ¡es genial!, ¿¡verdad!?-** , decía Eri emocionada mientras se quitaba la capucha y alzaba las manos en el aire con emoción que fue otra flecha que atravesó de lleno el corazón del símbolo de la paz que sonrió ampliamente.

 **-¡De verdad te queda increíble, mucho mejor que a mí!-** , respondió Izuku igual de emocionado que su pequeña para luego tomarla con sus manos y alzarla en el aire para darle unas vueltas que hicieron que la niña riera.

 **-Hahaha, ¡voy a ser una heroína como Papi!-** , exclamaba Eri con una gran sonrisa siendo todo lo adorable que se puede ser en este mundo para que luego Izuku la cargara contra su pecho para sonreírle con cariño paternal.

 **-Y yo te voy a ser tu compañero, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Izuku viendo a su niña, después de todo por nada del mundo dejaría que Eri fuera a enfrentarse contra villanos sin su ayuda.

La pequeña meditó por unos segundos la pregunta. **-Mmmm… Nop-** , respondió Eri sonriente dejando a Izuku en blanco y con una sonrisa congelada al sentirse rechazado, pero luego él sintió las manitos de su hija sobre sus mejillas. **-Yo voy a protegerte, por lo cual tu solo descansarás y me animarás, ¿está bien?-** , dijo Eri con alegría e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mientras que a ojos de Izuku ella despedía un aura angelical y tenía una aureola de ángel.

Izuku estaba que aguantaba las lágrimas conmovido y la abrazó con mucho afecto mientras que la pequeña correspondía al abrazo con alegría y ternura.

Luego de eso Inko toca la puerta de la habitación haciendo que padre e hija vieran como estaban siendo grabados por el teléfono de la mujer.

 **-Sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar así, menos mal que grabé tu reacción para mandársela a Toshinori-** , dijo Inko sonriendo con felicidad mientras entraba a la habitación y dejaba de grabar para mandarle el video a su esposo.

 **-No debieron molestarse con esto-** , le dijo Izuku a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa refiriéndose al hecho de que le hayan comprado el traje a Eri.

 **-¿Ahora no podemos darle regalos a nuestra nieta?, quiero ver que vuelvas a decir eso-** , replicó Inko con severidad y firmeza ya que uno de los muchos privilegios que tenía ser abuela era consentir a su linda nieta.

Izuku sonrió divertido y luego miró a Eri con calma. **-Ahora es hora de vestirte para irnos a pasear-** , le dijo a la albina que se mostró emocionada y alzó las manitos en el aire.

 **-¡Vamos a Paradise!-** , exclamó Eri con alegría mientras era dejada en el suelo para comenzar a dar pequeños brincos de la emoción.

 **-Eso será para la noche Eri, ahora vamos a almorzar con los abuelitos y con Tsukauchi-san-** , le dijo Izuku a la niña que se tranquilizó unos segundos para luego volver a mostrarse emocionada.

 **-¡Yeyy!, ¡Papi y yo vamos a comer con los abuelitos y el señor detective!-** , exclamó Eri con una gran sonrisa infantil y de forma demasiado dulce para luego subirse a la cama y comenzar a saltar en ella.

 **-Se emociona con facilidad-** , comentó Izuku enternecido por la alegría de su hija.

 **-Tú eras igualito cada vez que se trataba de All Might-** , dijo Inko divertida mientras veía en la niña un reflejo de lo que fue Izuku de pequeño.

 **-S-Supongo que tienes razón-** , contestó el joven hombre con una gota en la sien.

 **-¿No te vas a cambiar de ropa?-** , le preguntó Inko a su hijo con curiosidad.

 **-No, creo que ya me acostumbré a andar vestido de esta manera todo el tiempo-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y con tranquilidad sintiéndose cómodo con su ropa.

 **-Mmmm-** , decía Inko con una mano en su mentón mientras miraba intensamente a su hijo, cosa que lo puso algo nervioso.

 **-¿Q-Qué sucede?-** , preguntó él con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a su madre.

 **-Nada en particular, solo me pregunto cuántas chicas te habrán echado el ojo al andar vestido de esa manera-** , respondió Inko pensando en la cantidad de chicas que estarían tras su hijo, que fuera de que sea su madre opinaba que era muy atractivo y era normal que varias lo tengan en la mira.

 **-¿Es tan malo?-** , preguntó Izuku con inocencia pensando que su madre se refería a que le quedaba mal la ropa, pero luego siente algo abrazando su pierna y baja la cabeza para ver a Eri.

 **-¡Papi se ve genial!-** , exclamó Eri con una gran sonrisa en su cara viendo a su padre que le sonrió con cariño.

* * *

Luego de vestir a Eri con su vestido rojo de encajes y sus zapatillas blancas, abuela, padre e hija tomaron en rumbo al centro donde se encontrarían con Toshinori y Tsukauchi.

Izuku caminaba tomado de la mano con Eri mientras que a su lado estaba su madre con la cual estaba hablando sobre algunos detalles sobre Yuuei.

 **-¿Entonces todo te va bien con tu clase?-** , le preguntó Inko a Izuku con una sonrisa.

 **-Solo llevo con ellos 3 días, pero sin duda veo que todos son buenos chicos y sin duda serán grandes héroes, me aseguraré de eso-** , respondió Izuku con calma viendo el camino con seguridad en su mirada, cosa que enorgulleció a su madre.

 **-Papi-** , dijo Eri llamando al peliverde mientras jalaba su mano para hacer que este bajara la mirada para verle. **-¿Tú también vas a enseñarme a ser una heroína?-** , le preguntaba la pequeña a su padre con ojos llenos de ternura e inocencia, haciendo que Izuku sonriera con gentileza.

 **-Claro mi princesa, tú eres mi alumna favorita por lo cual te enseñaré todo lo que sé-** , respondió Izuku con honestidad que hizo que la pequeña se mostrara alegre y asintiera con la cabeza para seguir caminando feliz.

A los tantos minutos ya habían llegado al centro donde entraron a una plaza y en una de las mesas del exterior de un restaurante pudieron ver a Toshinori y a Tsukauchi, por lo cual comenzaron a caminar para llegar junto a ellos.

Al estar a un metro ambos adultos se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados siendo Izuku quien tomó la palabra.

 **-Hola Toshinori-san, hola Tsukauchi-san-** , les saludaba Izuku con una sonrisa amable y educada mientras que Inko se sentaba al lado Toshinori que le hacía una seña su hijo como saludo.

Tsukauchi sonrió levemente al ver al símbolo de la paz. **-Buenas tardes, me alegra saber que se nos van a unir, ya pronto pediremos la comida-** , dijo él con calma y de esa manera Izuku tomó asiento y sentó a Eri sobre su regazo.

 **-¡Hola señor detective!-** , saludó Eri con alegría y una gran sonrisa viendo al oficial de policía.

El detective posó su atención en la pequeña y le sonrió con amabilidad. **-Hola Eri, ¿Cómo has estado?-** , le preguntó a la pequeña.

 **-¡Increíble!-** , respondió la niña con emoción y alzando sus manitas en el aire, cosa que provocó que tanto Tsukauchi como Izuku se enternecieran por lo tierna que era.

 **-Izuku-** , dijo Toshinori con calma captando la atención de Izuku. **-¿Cómo se sintió ver a tu hija vestida de ti?-** , preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa recordando la reacción de su discípulo en el vídeo que le mandó Inko.

Izuku se sonrojó levemente y se rascó la nuca pensativo. **-B-Bueno… creo que es una rara combinación de felicidad y vergüenza, pero mayormente felicidad-** , respondió el peliverde algo apenado mientras que su hija seguía hablando con Tsukauchi.

 **-Me pregunto qué pasaría si subimos el video a internet, todas las chicas caerían rendidas por mi pequeño bebe-** , comentó Inko sonriendo con inocencia, causando que Izuku se pusiera tenso.

 **-P-Por favor no hagas eso Mamá, lo último que quiero son más problemas-** , pidió Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso, causando que tanto Inko como Toshinori se intrigaran.

 **-¿Más problemas?, ¿A qué te refieres, Izuku?-** , preguntó Toshinori con curiosidad por lo que había dicho su hijo, el cual se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado.

 **-N-Nada, solo hablé sin pensar, mejor pidamos nuestra comida de una vez-** , dijo el joven héroe con una sonrisa tomando el menú que estaba en la mesa.

 **-¡Yo quiero compartir comida con Papi!-** , exclamó Eri con una gran sonrisa feliz para también observar el menú que su padre había puesto al frente suyo.

* * *

Luego de almorzar, Izuku y Eri se despidieron del resto para comenzar a pasear para pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose y conviviendo como padre e hija. Fueron al parque infantil donde Izuku empujó a Eri en los columpios, luego fueron al estanque a ver a los patos y luego de eso habían ido a comer helado.

Ahora finalmente luego de una tarde de diversión, Izuku caminaba con Eri sentada sobre sus hombros mientras que estaba atardeciendo y las farolas de las calles comenzaban a desprender su luz artificial.

 **-¡Entonces Ai-chan utilizó su varita mágica para volver a encender el sol y derrotar a la oscuridad!-** , decía Eri emocionada y abriendo sus bracitos mientras le contaba a su padre sobre la chica mágica que ella veía por televisión.

 **-¿En serio?, eso debió de ser increíble-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo con calma ya que la verdad le divertía escuchar a su hija tan animada, aunque la verdad él también veía la serie con ella y sabia todos los detalles, no es que estuviera orgulloso de eso… pero era una manera de pasar el tiempo con su pequeña.

 **-Lo fue Papi, ¡sin duda Ai-chan es la más fuerte defensora del amor y el bien!-** , declaraba Eri con los ojos cerrados y cruzándose de brazos mientras que Izuku sonreía divertido, pero luego siente que Eri abraza a su cabeza. **-Pero primero estás tú como el mejor y luego Ai-chan-** , agregó la niña con cariño y afecto abrazando a su padre.

 **-Gracias princesa-** , agradeció Izuku conmovido por Eri. **-Ahora para finalizar el día, ¿quieres comer en algún lugar en específico?-** , le preguntó con tranquilidad sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano.

 **-¡En Paradise!-** , respondió Eri con alegría alzando sus manitos al aire.

 **-Ya me lo esperaba-** , dijo el peliverde para luego emprender la marcha el establecimiento de comida al que recurría desde su tiempo en Yuuei.

* * *

Ahora Izuku abría la puerta de entrada del lugar con una sonriente Eri en sus brazos.

El interior bien podía ser comparado con un Bar pero sin duda este tenía clase y era muy limpio además de tener muebles de envidiable calidad.

 **-Vaya vaya, miren quien viene repentinamente sin avisar-** , dijo una voz amigable que pertenecía a un hombre joven de largo cabello negro con mechones rojos hasta la mitad de la espalda que estaba unido en una cola en la punta.

Este tenía ojos rojos, tez pálida, rasgos faciales detallados, estaba vestido de Bar Tender que constaba de pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y también un chaleco negro ajustado a su torso, por ultimo este hombre tenía unas extrañas cadenas negras con grietas naranjas en la muñeca derecha.

 **-¡Señor encargado!-** , exclamó Eri saludando al encargado del local Paradise que se acercó a ellos.

 **-Auch, eso me hace sonar viejo Eri-chan-** , dijo el encargado con una sonrisa viendo a la pequeña para luego posar una mano en su cabeza. **-Yo también me alegro de verte-** , agregó él con alegría para luego levantar la vista al padre de la pequeña.

 **-Hace tiempo que no veníamos, por lo cual tanto ella como yo quisimos terminar el día con algo familiar-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo al hombre que tenía al frente, el cual no importa cuántos años pasaran seguía viéndose igual.

 **-Claro no hay problema, después de todo mejoré en hacer comida de niños solo por Eri-chan-** , contestó el encargado de forma agradable para luego ir a la cocina en lo que Izuku y Eri tomaban asiento en una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a las paredes.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de espera llegó el encargado a la mesa para darles a ambos lo que siempre pedían. A Izuku un Katsudon grande con extra de carne de cerdo mientras que a Eri se le traía un pequeño Tonkatsu con chuleta de cerdo frita y picada además de bolitas arroz.

 **-Itadakimasu-** , dijeron Izuku y Eri juntando sus palmas para luego ambos comenzar a comer mientras que el encargado estaba sentado en una silla con tranquilidad.

Izuku levantó la vista mirando alrededor para ver lo vacío que estaba el lugar, la verdad eran contadas las veces que veía a otros clientes además de él.

 **-Es una suerte que no haya gente como siempre, de otra forma me sería casi imposible comer con tranquilidad-** , comentó Izuku con tranquilidad recordando las muchas veces donde trataba de comer en un lugar público y la gente le rodeaba para pedirle fotos y autógrafos.

 **-Habla por ti señor símbolo de la paz, no pienses que el local se mantiene con mocos, apenas y se mantiene con los clientes regulares que vienen-** , dijo el encargado rascándose la nuca con algo de fastidio.

 **-Tampoco veo que te esté yendo mal-** , dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa bromista, pues la verdad es que el lugar visiblemente se le podía relacionar con un lugar de alta clase.

 **-No dije que me fuera mal, solo digo que me iría mejor-** , respondió el peli mixto con serenidad para luego sonreír levemente. **-De cualquier manera Hawks vino hace unos días y me dijo que pronto quería venir a comer contigo como en los viejos tiempos-** , agregó el encargado causando que Izuku se sorprendiera un poco.

 **-¿Hawks?, ¿está en la ciudad?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado viendo al joven hombre que se levantó de su silla de brazos cruzados.

 **-Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo impredecible que él es, en una hora de vuelo puede estar en cualquier lugar y ni te enterarías-** , dijo el encargado con sencillez e Izuku tenía que darle la razón en eso.

 **-Tienes razón, pero él no me ha dicho nada, la última vez que hablamos fue hace una semana y él estaba haciendo unos asuntos en sus agencias-** , dijo el peliverde algo pensativo pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su mejor amigo en la ciudad.

 **-Pues en cualquier caso pronto te lo encontrarás o él a ti, lo que importa es que vengan aquí a darme vuestro dinero-** , dijo el peli mixto con una sonrisa de lado mientras frotaba dos dedos.

 **-Eso sonó muy avaricioso-** , comentó Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-¿Qué quieres que haga?, el símbolo de la paz y el héroe numero dos vienen a comer a mi tienda de incognitos y no puedo hacer publicidad de eso para respetar su privacidad, por lo menos lo que me llevo es la pasta que mantiene el negocio a flote-** , respondió el encargado con sencillez y cruzándose de brazos justificándose.

 **-¿Por qué no utilizas algo de tu "pequeña" fortuna para hacer publicidad por todo el país?-** , le preguntó Izuku al pelinegro con mechones rojos con curiosidad.

 **-Uno no se hace millonario gastando el dinero-** , dijo el encargado con facilidad para luego enfocar su atención en Eri que comía con ternura de su plato. **-De cualquier forma por ahora estoy bien viendo como Eri-chan disfruta de mi comida-** , agregó con una pequeña sonrisa y de la misma forma Izuku se centró en su hija.

 **-¿Está bueno, Eri?-** , le preguntó el peliverde con una amable sonrisa, haciendo que la albina levante la cabeza teniendo las mejillas algo infladas y tenía unas pocas migas en la boca.

 **-¡Shi, muy ghico!-** , respondió Eri con alegría y la boca llena, causando que ambos adultos sonrieran divertidos.

 **-Je, mastica y traga antes de hablar-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija mientras que tomaba una servilleta para limpiarle las regordetas mejillas.

* * *

Ya pasó más de una hora desde que cenaron y llegaron a casa para ver un rato televisión y ya iba siendo hora de acostarse a dormir, por lo cual Izuku y Eri habían tomado un baño y luego se vistieron con sus ropas para dormir.

Ahora estaban padre e hija sobre la cama estando el mayor cepillando el cabello de la pequeña que llevaba puesto el pijama del héroe Deku que sus abuelos le habían comprado.

 **-¿Segura que quieres usarlo como pijama?, ¿no es mejor el otro?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Eri con una sonrisa amable, pues su hija insistía en llevar si o si esa pijama para dormir a pesar de que no fuera para nada femenina.

 **-Nop, quiero dormir con el traje de Papi para ser tan valiente como tú-** , respondió Eri con alegría e inocencia mientras que su padre seguía cepillándole su largo cabello blanco con reflejos azulados.

 **-¿Entonces eso significa que ya puedes dormir en tu cuarto?-** , preguntó Izuku de forma juguetona mientras paraba de cepillarle el cabello a Eri, la cual se tensó un momento.

 **-Cambié de opinión, quiero el otro pijama-** , decía Eri preparada para bajarse de su cama para cambiarse y así dormir con su papá.

 **-Haha, solo fue una broma-** , dijo Izuku divertido para luego proseguir en su tarea.

Eri se mantuvo en silencio un rato mientras que la luz del cielo estrellado entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

 **-Papi-** , dijo Eri captando la atención del peliverde.

 **-¿Si?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma mientras seguía cepillando el cabello de la pequeña con delicadeza.

 **-Te quiero-** , dijo la niña mientras que se giraba a ver a su padre que sonrió con afecto.

 **-Yo también te quiero-** , respondió él con amabilidad en su tono.

 **-Yo te quiero muchísimo más-** , recalcó Eri mirando ahora con más intensidad a su padre que sonrió divertido.

 **-En ese caso yo te quiero hasta el espacio-** , contestó Izuku con cariño paternal hacia la pequeña que se puso de pie en la cama.

 **-¡Yo te quiero hasta el infinito!-** , exclamó ella alzando sus manitas hacia el techo de forma muy adorable.

 **-¿Y qué tal si lo dejamos en empate?-** , preguntó Izuku con tranquilidad e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

 **-¡Sí!-** , respondió Eri con una linda sonrisa para luego sentarse para que su padre terminara de cepillar su cabello.

 **-¿Y eso por qué tan de repente?-** , preguntó él con calma refiriéndose a las repentinas palabras de la albina.

Eri se volteó a verle para sonreír dulcemente. **-Nada, solo quería decírtelo-** , dijo ella con una tierna mirada que enterneció al símbolo de la paz que se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a su hija.

Luego ambos se acomodaron para dormir, Izuku se acostó y Eri utilizó su brazo como almohada mientras llevaba encima la capucha del pijama del traje de héroe de Izuku.

 **-Buenas noches Eri, ten dulces sueños-** , le dijo Izuku a la adorable niña que se tallaba sus ojitos con una mano.

 **-Yaaww-** , bostezaba Eri somnolienta mientras le sonreía levemente a su padre y sus parpados se iban cerrando. **-Buenas noches… Papi-** , dijo Eri para luego caer dulcemente dormida acobijada en la calidez que desprendía el peliverde que minutos después la siguió a ella en el mundo de los sueños.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Este capítulo fue meramente uno para interactuar más con la clase 3-A, los profesores y el círculo familiar que son Inko y Toshinori, pero sobretodo para mostrar mejor la relación tan linda de padre e hija entre Izuku y Eri. Espero que les haya gustado el detalle del pijama de Deku para Eri como una referencia a Izuku de niño cuando tenía su pijama de All Might, ya pueden ir haciéndose a la idea de que Eri llevara esa pijama más seguido a partir de ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor comenten en los comentarios. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima… Sayonara.


	4. Sábado Agradable

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Me alegra el recibimiento que está teniendo esta historia y sin duda son sus comentarios los que me animan a escribir más. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Obito El Unico Kamuy:** Y a mi me encanta escribirlas, sencillamente tengo un tanque de insulina a mi lado para evitar sobredosis de dulzura, espero te guste este capitulo.

 **arinst2305:**... ¿okey?... gracias por comentar.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Jaja, que bien que Eri te haga llegar hasta esos extremos, solo puedo decirte que espero te guste este capitulo.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Me alegra que te guste la manera en la cual manejo a los personajes, espero que te guste el capitulo de esta ocasión.

 **GumballDia:** Pues me alegro de que Eri este derritiendo tu corazón y en este capitulo se viene una pequeña porción de información. Lo de que él termine con alguna alumna suena jodidamente tentador pero me mantendré firme, si acaso quizás haga otra historia con finales alternativos de Izuku con ellas.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Que bien que te guste la manera en la que estoy planteando la historia, después de todo me parece apropiado explorar personajes, sucesos y demás cosas desde distintas perspectivas para mejor comprensión del espectador, a la vez también me parece adecuado los distintos puntos de vista para explorar en las interacciones de los personajes y hacer que tengan coherencia. Sin más espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **Krystyam091:** No amigo, lastimosamente no va a ser Harem, pero puede que en un futuro haga una historia con los finales alternativos con las otras chicas, pero esta historia solo será del ship Izuyumi.

 **Mr Chef:** Entiendo que te duela tu amor al Izuchako, lastima que este es un fic centrado en el ship Izuyumi, de cualquier manera la castaña no se quedará atrás y quizás en un futuro escriba un final alternativo de Izuku con ella. Con respecto al pasado de Izuku y las cosas que hizo, ciertamente ninguna daña su reputación como símbolo de la paz aunque si pasaron cosas graves en ese aspecto, pero en el aspecto personal ha tenido altas y bajas que serán mejor explicadas más adelante en la historia, por el momento me divierto al ver las teorías que tienen todos.

 **Prime:** Eri es una ternura y me dio un ataque de dulzura cuando la escribí con la pijama, con respecto a lo que dices es una buena idea para mucho más adelante.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias por comentar.

 **Pac-man:** 1: Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias. 2: No me hago responsable por muertes causadas por exceso de ternura, más bien debería poner advertencias de la dulzura de Eri para evitar ser demandado XD. 3: Quien sabe... soy malo.

 **Aaron Moreno:** No mi amigo, la liga de villanos todavía no ha hecho aparición, Izuku ni siquiera sabe de su existencia pero si sabe que All For One está libre.

 **Ronaldc v2:** Me alegro que te entretenga mi historia, es cierto que me parece adecuado dar información en los momentos justos para revelar más a medida que avance la historia. Y pues si Izuku tiene mala o buena suerte por ser cazado por Midnight lo dejo a la interpretación XD.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_ ** _Sábado_** _ **Agradable**_

Se asoma el brillo cristalino y radiante de la luz del sol que esta mañana de sábado a traviesa la ventana de la habitación llegando a los ojos de Izuku que al recibir esta en sus cerrados ojos comienza a despertar de su letargo.

 **-Yaaawww-** , bosteza el peliverde somnoliento mientras se levanta un poco tallándose un ojo mientras gira su cabeza en dirección a la ventana por la cual entraban los rayos del sol.

Ciertamente estaba algo más cansado de lo usual por quedarse viendo un maratón con Eri del programa que tanto le gusta a ella, pero dado que era viernes y él no tendría que dar clases al día siguiente no vio problemas en complacerla y de esa manera se acostaron más tarde de lo normal.

Él enfocó su atención en el despertador que estaba al lado de la cama y observó que eran las 7:15 am, al final la alarma no había sonado porque normalmente él no la necesitaba ya que su reloj biológico le tenía acostumbrado a despertar a primera hora de la mañana con los primeros rayos del sol, de todos modos él no le dio más importancia y se giró a ver a la niña acostada a su lado.

No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al verla dormir tan pacíficamente mientras llevaba su nuevo pijama de cuerpo completo de su traje de héroe, sencillamente era difícil no enternecerse por la vista que él ahora tenía pudiendo ver como la suave respiración de su hija demostraba lo sumergida que estaba en su sueño.

Por mucho que no quisiera despertarla sabía que era hora de comenzar el día, por lo cual se acercó un poco a ella para mover un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y comenzar a acariciarle la cabeza con suma delicadeza y cariño, después de todo ella no llevaba la capucha puesta.

 **-Eri… vamos despierta princesa, es hora de levantarse-** , le decía Izuku a Eri con tranquilidad y en voz gentil y afectuosa causando que la pequeña frunciera un poco el ceño con incomodidad.

 **-¿Hmmm?-** , decía ella aun con sus ojitos cerrados mientras que se comenzaba a acomodar un poco despertando de su sueño para abrir somnolientamente uno de sus ojitos. **-¿Papi?-** , preguntó Eri mirando el rostro de su padre que le sonreía cálidamente y asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Buenos días, Eri-** , dijo él con afecto mientras que dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza a su hija y le daba espacio para que se levantara, lo cual la pequeña hace luego de unos segundos de despertarse un poco más.

Ella se recompuso mientras se tallaba un ojito y bostezaba. **-Yaaaww… buenos días-** , respondió Eri con una pequeña sonrisa en su carita para luego mantener sus dos ojos cerrados y voltearse en dirección a su padre que sonrió divertido.

 **-Adivina que vamos a hacer hoy-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con calma captando la atención de ella que abrió sus ojos intrigada.

 **-Mmm… ¿vamos a desayunar pizza?-** , preguntó ella con notable emoción e ilusión en su adorable rostro.

Izuku sonrió divertido para negar con la cabeza. **-Aunque me gusta la idea estás equivocada, te doy otro intento** -, dijo él con tranquilidad haciendo que Eri se pusiera pensativa durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que una idea llegó a su cerebro.

 **-¡Vamos a ver un maratón de Ai-chan salvando el mundo!-** , exclamó Eri con entusiasmo y una sonrisa alegre mientras alzaba sus bracitos al aire.

Izuku le coloco una mano en la cabeza para alborotarle un poco su cabello. **-Eso ya lo hicimos ayer, pequeña olvidadiza** -, respondió Izuku divertido mientras que la pequeña reía disfrutando de ser mimada por su padre. **-Vamos ir a comprar tus cosas para la guardería-** , aclaró el peliverde con calma mientras que la pequeña se mostró sorprendida.

 **-¿¡De verdad!?-** , preguntó Eri emocionada y con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos rojos mientras se acercaba a su padre para poner sus manitas sobre su pecho con expectación, a lo cual Izuku asiente con la cabeza.

 **-Ahora vamos a cepillarnos los dientes y luego ve televisión un rato en lo que hago mi rutina y me baño, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo él a su hija con calidez y una sonrisa mientras que su hija se alejaba notablemente feliz.

 **-¡De acuerdo, Papi!-** , respondió la pequeña asintiendo con dulzura y claramente emocionada ya que esperaba con ansias el salir con su padre para comprar las cosas de la guardería a la cual asistiría.

* * *

Tiempo después ahora estaban padre e hija, ambos aún con sus ropas de dormir mientras desayunaban en la mesa del comedor unos huevos con tocino y pan. La pequeña niña comía con una amplia sonrisa y con cuidado de no ensuciar la pijama nueva que tenia ya que ahora era su favorita.

 **-¿Y qué vamos a comprar, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri a su padre con emoción e inocencia mientras levantaba la mirada para verle, a lo cual él deja de lado su desayuno para sonreírle con calma.

 **-Solo unas cuantas cosas como tu bolso, cartuchera, colores, unos cuadernos y otras cosas-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad recordando aquellas cosas que su madre le había dicho que Eri necesitaría en la guardería, después de todo ella tenía experiencia en eso al comprarle esas cosas a él cuando era pequeño.

 **-Pero ya yo tengo esas cosas-** , dijo Eri algo confundida ya que después de todo tenía varios colores y marcadores para dibujar en sus cuadernos.

 **-Cierto, pero estas nuevas son solamente para la guardería y las actividades que les manden a hacer-** , aclaró el peliverde con calma viendo a su pequeña que se mostró emocionada.

 **-¿Vamos a hacer tarea?, ¿cómo sumar, restar y multiplicar?-** , preguntó la niña con entusiasmo, después de todo esas eran cosas que en ocasiones le pedía a su padre que le enseñara además de enseñarle a leer.

Izuku sonrió divertido ante las preguntas de su hija, le parecía muy tierno que Eri tuviera esa emoción por aprender cosas nuevas además de que tuviera una capacidad de aprendizaje muy buena para su edad, sin duda era entretenido verla tan alegre cuando ella leía una frase por si misma.

 **-Quizás no, la mayoría del tiempo estarán dibujando y jugando, podrás hacer amigas de tu edad-** , respondió Izuku con amabilidad viendo a la pequeña que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Solo niñas, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Eri con una amplia sonrisa confirmando lo que le había dicho su papa en muchas ocasiones desde que tiene memoria.

Izuku sonrió orgulloso de su pequeña y asintió con la cabeza. **-Exacto, si se te acerca un niño se educada y amable pero trata de mantenerte junto a las niñas, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le aclaró él con gentileza mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-¿Por qué, Papi?-** , preguntó Eri mostrándose adorablemente intrigada mientras se lleva un dedo al mentón.

Izuku se puso tenso y una indescriptible sensación se formó en su pecho mientras buscaba las palabras para responder a la pregunta de su hija.

 **-Pues… porque… no tienes la edad para hablar mucho con niños-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa un poco tensa y forzada viendo a Eri… sí, quizás no lo admitiría, pero él se había vuelto un padre posesivo con Eri.

Entrando un poco en retrospectiva, el peliverde a lo largo del tiempo que estuvo criando a Eri se fue formando dentro de él ese instinto paternal, esa sensación de querer que su hija nunca crezca y que siempre busque ayuda en él, siempre queriendo ser él héroe de su princesa y que ella supiera que siempre podía contar con su Papi para salvarle de cualquier problema.

Y claro que el principal enemigo para Izuku y su instinto sobreprotector eran… los niños, claro que él estaba más que consciente que su pequeña ángel seria amable y educada con quien sea que se encuentre, después de todo esa es la forma en la cual le criaba, pero allí erradicaba el problema y es que más gente se daría cuanta de lo perfecta que es Eri, más concretamente la población masculina se daría cuenta a medida que ella creciera en la joven hermosa, inteligente y valerosa la cual él quería proteger de los chicos que amenazarían con arrebatársela.

Él estaba consciente de que (quizás) estaba exagerando en sus preocupaciones y que solo debería dejar que los niños fueran niños siendo tan inocentes como son a esa edad, pero aun así esa preocupación latente estaba dentro del peliverde, por lo cual ha ido mentalizando a Eri para tomar precauciones y que disfrute su niñez lo más distante posible de los varones.

 **-¿Y cuando voy a tener edad?-** , esa pregunta Eri despertó al héroe número uno de sus extraños pensamientos y él sacudió su cabeza para de nuevo sonreír amablemente viendo a su hija que le miraba curiosa.

 **-A los 35 años-** , respondió Izuku sin una pizca de duda, aun así en su mente no tenía planeado darle a su querida hija a ningún hombre, pero darle esa respuesta a su hija por el momento era lo más viable.

Luego de eso Eri comenzó a contar con sus deditos repetidas veces para luego ver a su padre. **-Dentro de 30 añitos, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Eri con una dulce e inocente sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, causando que Izuku sonriera enternecido para luego acariciarle la cabeza a su hija.

 **-Esa es mi pequeña genio-** , dijo Izuku con cariño mientras que Eri cerraba sus ojitos y sonreía disfrutando de ser mimada por su padre.

* * *

Más tarde padre e hija se vistieron para salir y se fueron caminando tomados de la mano en dirección al centro comercial donde comprarían los materiales de Eri para la guardería.

El peliverde había optado por no traer su bata ya que se vería extraño el utilizarla un sábado, por lo cual tan solo se colocó una chaqueta blanca abierta por el medio con capucha, la verdad se había acostumbrado a llevar ese conjunto de colores.

Caminaban por el centro comercial hablando entre ellos mientras que las personas del alrededor no podían evitar fijar su atención en el peliverde y la peliblanca. La primera razón porque no era muy común ver a un hombre joven de cabello verde tomado de la mano de una pequeña niña de cabello blanco, lo segundo… ¡Él es el símbolo de la paz!, había que estar viviendo debajo de una piedra para no saber quién era él al verlo.

 **-Papi-** , dijo Eri levantando la cabeza para ver a su padre, el cual bajó la cabeza para verle.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Eri?-** , preguntó Izuku con una leve sonrisa tranquila viendo a su hija.

 **-De nuevo todos nos están viendo-** , dijo ella viendo a su alrededor como varios civiles estaban viéndola a ella y a su padre caminar.

 **-Supongo que si-** , secundó el peliverde sonriendo divertido para también ver en distintas direcciones a las personas, las cuales se mostraron emocionadas cuando él las veía y notaba su presencia... algo un poco exagerado pero así era la fama que tenía él como el héroe numero uno reconocido en todo el mundo como el mejor.

 **-¡Es porque eres el mejor héroe!, ¿verdad, Papi?-** , dijo Eri sonriendo emocionada y alegre viendo a su padre, el cual sonrió con afecto viendo a su hija, quizás millones de personas lo admiren a él, pero para Izuku era más que suficiente ser reconocido por sus padres y por la pequeña ángel a la cual ha visto crecer.

Luego de eso 2 chicas jóvenes llegan al frente de Izuku y Eri captando la atención de padre e hija que vieron a las chicas que miraban concretamente al peliverde.

 **-D-Disculpe, u-usted es el héroe Deku, ¿verdad?-** , preguntaba una de las chicas con una sonrisa nerviosa y levemente sonrojada mientras que la otra se ocultaba en su espalda mirando con vergüenza a Izuku que sonrió con calma.

 **-Sí, el mismo, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-** , preguntó Izuku con amabilidad viendo a ambas chicas que se pusieron aún más nerviosas y sonrojadas.

 **-¿S-Se puede tomar una foto con nosotras, p-por favor?-** , preguntaba la segunda chica con timidez desde la espalda de su amiga, después de todo era normal para las chicas en general querer tener una foto con el símbolo de la paz.

Izuku no le vio problema ya que era lo normal, pero se acordó de que Eri estaba a su lado y entonces miró a las chicas. **-¿No les molesta si mi amiguita aquí se une?-** , les preguntó él con tranquilidad y ambas chicas enfocan su atención en la pequeña y adorable niña de cabello blanco que les sonrió con inocencia a ambas, causando que dos flechas de dulzura atravesaran sus corazones.

 **-¡Kawaiiii!-** , exclamaron ambas chillando de la emoción mientras se cubrían las bocas ante la lindura que despedía Eri.

 **-¡N-No hay problema!-** , le dijo la primera chica a Izuku con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida causando que Izuku riera divertido.

Luego de eso Izuku cargó a Eri y las dos chicas se pusieron a su lado para tomar la foto y luego volver a separarse.

 **-¡Muchas gracias!-** , agradecieron ambas con grandes sonrisas viendo a Izuku y a Eri para luego ambas irse corriendo mientras chillaban de emoción viendo la foto que tenían.

Izuku observaba como ellas se alejaban con calma. **(Me sigue pareciendo extraño que nadie pregunte por ella, ¿acaso es normal ver al símbolo de la paz con una niña?)** , se preguntaba él con curiosidad para luego girarse a ver a Eri que seguía en sus brazos mientras que ella se despedía con una sonrisa y sacudiendo su manita despidiéndose de las chicas. **(De cualquier manera me conviene que los medios no se hayan interesado, me gustaría alejar a Eri de la atención lo más posible)** , agregó el peliverde sonriendo con afecto a Eri para luego dejarla en el suelo y seguir caminando juntos.

Luego ambos entran a una de las numerosas tiendas del lugar buscando un bolso que le guste a Eri, por lo cual comenzaron a caminar por el lugar en busca de uno adecuado hasta que en cierto punto Eri se detiene y fija su atención en un bolso en específico.

Este era de color rosado claro por un lado mientras que la otra mitad era completamente de color blanco, el bolso tenía dos orejas de conejo a cada lado con el respectivo color que les tocaría, también tenía el rostro amigable con dos ojitos negros y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Izuku podía encontrarle el evidente parecido con Monomi de la serie Danganronpa la cual él vio cuando estaba en la escuela.

Izuku observó divertido la cara de Eri mientras miraba el bolso. **-¿Te gusta ese?-** , le preguntó sabiendo claramente cuál iba a ser su respuesta, después de todo no es como si ella disimulara su interés.

Eri asintió con la cabeza mirando a su padre. **–Sí, es muy bonita-** , confirmó ella dado que le había gustado mucho el diseño.

 **-Entonces está decidido-** , responde Izuku tomando el bolso y preparado para ir a la caja a pagarlo, pero siente la manita de Eri jalando su chaqueta y él se voltea a mirarle.

 **-También quiero eso-** , le dice Eri a Izuku con una linda sonrisa mientras señala un collar de metal de dos piezas con forma de corazón, uno de los lados era de color verde y el otro era de color blanco.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad viendo a Eri.

 **-Yo me quedaré con uno y tú con el otro y cuando estemos juntos los unimos, ¡así se formara el corazoncito!-** , explicó la pequeña con una adorable y dulce sonrisa viendo a Izuku que sencillamente sonrió enternecido reconociendo que la idea también le había gustado a él.

 **-Está bien, yo me quedaré con la parte blanca y tú con la verde, ¿de acuerdo?-** , dijo él con tranquilidad viendo a su hija que asintió emocionada que luego Izuku también tomara el collar de dos piezas para ir a pagarlo en la caja.

Minutos después Izuku y Eri salen de la tienda con el bolso nuevo de Eri en una bolsa mientras ambos llevaban puestos en sus cuellos las piezas del collar en forma de corazón, siendo Izuku quien llevaba la pieza de color blanco mientras que Eri llevaba la pieza de verde.

* * *

Pasaron por un par de tiendas donde Izuku compró algunas cosas más y luego antes de que se diera cuenta ya era el mediodía, por lo cual decidió irse junto con Eri a la zona de tiendas de comida y entraron a un restaurant familiar para sentarse en una mesa junto a las ventanas. El lugar estaba solo un poco ocupado por otras familias y algún que otro grupo de amigos y amigas que pasaban el rato conversando jovialmente y entre risas, sinceramente era un buen ambiente en el cual pasar el rato de forma cómoda y familiar.

Izuku y Eri fueron atendidos por uno de los empleados al cual Izuku le dio la orden y luego de eso Eri que estaba sentada al lado de su padre comenzó a ver su nuevo collar con una sonrisa mientras tarareaba el Opening de Ai-chan.

 **-¿Midoriya?-** , la voz de una mujer captó la atención del peliverde que se giró a ver como a un metro estaba una mujer delgada de cabello corto de color marrón rojizo con un flequillo en el centro de su frente y ojos marrones.

 **-¿Shino-san?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco sorprendido al ver a la mujer al frente suyo, pues era la líder del grupo de héroes Pussycats, la heroína profesional Mandalay.

La castaña sonrió con un poco de nervios mientras se sonrojaba levemente viendo al joven hombre que tenía al frente. **-V-Vaya, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo-** , decía Shino mientras se abrazaba algo inquieta e incómoda.

Izuku por su parte sonrió con calma y amabilidad. **-Tienes razón, creo que casi 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos-** , respondió él rascándose una mejilla mientras que Eri le jalaba de la camisa para captar su atención.

 **-¿Quién es ella, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri a Izuku con inocente curiosidad causando que Shino se quedara tiesa y que sus ojos se ampliaran mucho.

 **-¿P-P-Papi?-** , preguntaba Shino incrédula y un poco más sonrojada que antes percatándose la presencia de la linda niña que había llamado "Papi" a Izuku.

Izuku le sonrió a Eri con serenidad. **-Oh, ella es… una antigua profesora mía y también una buena amiga, su nombre es Shino Sosaki-** , respondió él pensándose por un momento como responder a esa pregunta, pues algunas cosas sucedieron en el pasado pero la seguía considerando una amiga.

Shino se acercó un poco a la mesa con una sonrisa tensa viendo a Eri. **-N-No hay que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Mandalay-** , le dijo la castaña a la pequeña de la mejor forma que podía en ese momento, a lo cual Eri sonríe con ternura.

 **-Un placer conocerla, señorita Mandalay, mi nombre es Eri Midoriya-** , dijo Eri de forma educada y adorable para luego inclinar un poco su cabeza, causando que Shino se enterneciera y que sus nervios disminuyeran a pesar de estar aún incrédula por el apellido de la niña.

 **-Pero que niña tan linda y educada eres-** , dijo Shino mirando a Eri que sonrió con inocencia.

 **-Papi me dice que tengo que respetar a mis mayores-** , respondió la pequeña mientras que Izuku sentía orgullo por su pequeña, pero de cualquier manera se giró a ver a Mandalay.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, Shino-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la heroína profesional con cordialidad.

 **-Oh, solo estaba por comprar alguna bebida ya que estoy viendo algunas tiendas para comprar muebles para mi nuevo departamento al que me acabo de mudar-** , respondió Shino con tranquilidad y con las manos sobre su cintura al haberse calmado un poco.

 **-Si gustas puedes sentarte con nosotros a hablar un rato-** , propuso el peliverde de forma generosa y calmada, causando que la hermosa mujer se sonrojara un poco.

 **-¿E-Estás seguro?, no quiero ser un problema o algo así-** , preguntó Shino con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo al peliverde.

 **-Claro, no hay problema, ¿cierto, Eri?-** , dijo Izuku para luego voltearse a ver a Eri que asintió con alegría, causando que Shino se resignara.

 **-En ese caso aceptaré tu oferta-** , dijo Mandalay con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en el otro lado de la mesa.

 **-Papi, ¿puedo resolver el laberinto del menú?-** , le preguntó Eri a su padre con sus hermosos ojitos suplicantes e Izuku sin problemas accedió y le dio el menú a su hija que con emoción lo tomó y fue a resolver el puzzle.

Entonces Shino se inclina un poco sobre la mesa para hablarle a Izuku en voz baja. **-Entonces… ¿puedes explicarme cómo es eso de "Papi"?-** , le pidió ella al peliverde con notable interés y confusión en su tono, pues no llegaba a comprender por qué esa niña llamaba al símbolo de la paz de esa manera.

 **-Pues es como lo oíste, Eri es mi hija-** , respondió Izuku con simpleza y calma causando que Shino se quedara impactada y luego un sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas.

 **-¿¡O-Ósea que tu t-te casaste con alguien!?-** , exclamó Mandalay algo descolocada y sorprendida mientras se alejaba abruptamente del peliverde mirándole incrédula.

Izuku sonrió divertido por su reacción y procedió a explicar. **-En realidad Eri tiene cinco años y yo la adopté hace 3 años, aun así ella es mi hija-** , aclaró con calma para luego sobarle la cabeza a Eri que sonrió feliz disfrutando del tacto mientras seguía viendo el laberinto del menú, no prestaba atención a lo que decían por estar tan concentrada en el puzzle.

 **-E-Entiendo-** , decía Shino ya comprendiendo la situación para luego cruzarse de brazos pensativa. **-Eso explica algunas cosas, si ella tiene cinco ya yo la hubiera conocido cuando…-** , se quedó callada al recordar unos sucesos del pasado que era mejor no mencionar, al parecer lo mismo pensó Izuku que sonreía algo nervioso.

 **-Supongo que lo mejor es dejar ese tema de lado, es un poco incómodo-** , comentó Izuku un poco sonrojado y rascándose una mejilla al querer dejar de lado asuntos del pasado que podían resultar incomodos de comentar, por lo que optó por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. **-Entonces, ¿Cómo está el resto de los Wild Wild Pussycats?-** , le preguntó él a Mandalay con tranquilidad, causando que la castaña sonriera de lado relajándose.

 **-Todos muy bien, Tomoko y Ryuko también se mudaron cerca de donde vivo y Tiger se fue de vacaciones con su familia-** , respondió Shino ahora con más seguridad y en confianza mientras que apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa.

 **-Entonces por ahora están tomándose un descanso-** , dijo Izuku con calma y alegre de que todos estuvieran bien.

La castaña suspiró con una sonrisa ladina viendo al joven hombre. **-Algo así, supongo que no hemos obtenido muchos más llamados luego de que cierto chico causara que el índice de criminalidad bajara del 2%-** , dijo Shino refiriéndose claramente a Izuku que sonrió algo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-Je, lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo-** , dijo él sintiéndose algo culpable causando que Mandalay sonriera divertida.

 **-Solo bromeo, de cualquier manera es refrescante tomarse un descanso para solamente vivir, de verdad haces un gran trabajo como símbolo de la paz-** , elogió la heroína profesional con sinceridad viendo al peliverde que sin duda había echo un gran cambio a nivel global, hasta el punto en que los demás países el índice de criminalidad no fuera mayor del 10%.

 **-No es para tanto, solo me siento alegre de que tanto tú como las demás puedan tomarse un descaso luego de ayudar a tantas personas-** , dijo Izuku humildemente sonriendo con amabilidad y satisfacción consigo mismo por ser de ayuda para otros.

 **-Pues me parece que nos quedamos atrás en comparación a ti, quien diría que un novato nos superaría en meses-** , dijo Shino fingiendo frustración mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-Lo siento-** , se disculpó Izuku agachando la cabeza apenado y sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

 **-Sigues sin entender cuando estoy bromeando contigo-** , recalcó Shino divertida y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la verdad extrañaba hablar de esta manera con el chico al frente suyo, era divertido ver sus reacciones tan inocentes cuando bromeaba con él.

 **-¿Cómo está Kota-kun?-** , preguntó Izuku con una gran sonrisa recordando al pequeño niño que es sobrino de Shino.

 **-Él sigue idealizándote como el mejor héroe de todos, supongo que es normal considerando lo que hiciste por él y por nuestra familia-** , respondió Shino mirando al peliverde con una amplia sonrisa recordando lo mucho que estaba en deuda con él por lo que hizo, puede que eso fuera en parte la razón por la cual… no, lo mejor es olvidar eso.

 **-No hice mucho en realidad-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo un poco apenado mientras que se rasca una mejilla, causando que Shino frunciera el ceño algo enojada.

 **-Tu humildad puede llegar a ser molesta, te enfrentaste a ese desgrac!-** , estaba diciendo Shino hasta que siente las manos de Izuku cubriendo su boca mientras que apuntaba con la mirada a Eri, indicándole a la castaña que no dijera esas palabras y luego la dejó libre para que procediera. **–Ehem, derrotaste a Muscular y evitaste que los padres de Kota murieran, gracias a ti aún tengo a mi hermana con vida, no digas que no hiciste mucho porque Kota y yo estamos de verdad agradecidos contigo-** , decía Mandalay hablando desde el corazón haciendo que Izuku sonriera alegre.

 **-De cualquier manera estoy feliz de que Kota-kun pueda seguir pasando tiempo con sus padres, con eso estoy más que satisfecho-** , contestó el peliverde con simpatía para luego girarse a ver a Eri que seguía metida en su Puzzle.

Shino sonrió suavemente mientras apoyaba su cara en una mano sobre su mejilla con la mirada puesta en el joven hombre que simbolizaba la paz en la sociedad y aquel que había hecho mucho tanto por ella como el resto de las personas que le necesitaran.

 **-Sigues siendo tal cual lo recordaba-** , dijo Shino con cierto afecto en su tono y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-No es la primera vez que me dicen eso-** , dijo Izuku divertido mientras se rasca la nuca.

 **-Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-** , le preguntó Shino a Izuku, en ese momento Eri despegó su atención del laberinto para responder.

 **-¡Papi está comprando mis cosas para la guardería!-** , respondió Eri emocionada y con una linda sonrisa mientras veía a la mujer castaña.

 **-¿En serio?, eso es muy bueno Eri, te vas a divertir mucho-** , le decía Mandalay a la pequeña con alegría y Eri asintió en respuesta para luego seguir en lo suyo.

 **-Ella entrará a una guardería de Yuuei mientras que yo estoy enseñando-** , explicó Izuku con tranquilidad viendo a Shino que se mostró un poco sorprendida.

 **-¿Estás dando clases en Yuuei?-** , preguntó Shino con curiosidad y leve sorpresa, después de todo una noticia como que el símbolo de la paz sea profesor en Yuuei normalmente es revelada al público al poco tiempo como sucedió hace muchos años con All Might.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. **-Si, como profesor asignado de la clase 3-A y también como profesor de estudios fundamentales de héroes-** , dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a los alumnos de su clase.

 **-Esto me parece un Deja vu, parece que siguieras los pasos de All Might-** , comentó Shino divertida viendo a Izuku que sonrió también divertido por el comentario.

 **-Pues la verdad no tenía planeado ser maestro tan pronto pero por ciertas circunstancias resultó así, supongo que también necesitaba un descanso-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras que Mandalay le veía de una forma inquisitiva.

 **-Okey, fue Hawks y tus padres quienes te obligaron junto con la lindura de Eri, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Shino deduciendo lo que sucedió e Izuku agachó la cabeza derrotado.

 **-¿Es tan obvio?-** , preguntó el peliverde mientras que Shino se cubría la boca para ocultar su risa.

 **-Sí, conociendo como eres seguramente nunca querrías parar de salvar personas-** , respondió Shino sonriendo hermosamente mientras que Izuku levantaba la cabeza con tranquilidad sin querer revelar que había otro motivo por el cual aceptó ser profesor, era mejor ver reír a su amiga.

Luego de eso llega el empleado con la comida ordenada por Izuku que era una hamburguesa para él mientras que para Eri era un combo infantil con juguete incluido. **-Aquí está su comida-** , dice el empleado con cordialidad dejando la comida en la mesa junto con las bebidas para luego retirarse.

 **-¡Lo logré!** -, exclamó Eri emocionada y satisfecha mientras alzaba el menú en el aire al por fin finalizar el laberinto, a lo cual Izuku y Shino sonrieron enternecidos por la lindura de la niña

 **-Supongo que es mejor que me vaya-** , dijo Shino con una pequeña sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa con la intención de darles su espacio a padre e hija.

 **-No es necesario, si quieres come con nosotros, yo invito-** , le ofreció Izuku a la castaña con generosidad y con esos ojos verdes puestos en la heroína que hizo un gran impulso de voluntad para no ceder.

 **-Agradezco la oferta pero quedé con Ryuko para reunirnos con Tomoko en su casa y almorzar allí-** , respondió ella de forma educada sin sonar grosera ya que efectivamente tenía planes con sus amigas para almorzar.

 **-En ese caso dele mis saludos a ellas-** , dijo Izuku con simpatía y tranquilidad a Mandalay que apretó los puños y mostró una expresión de arrepentimiento.

 **-Midoriya-** , dijo Shino en un tono más amargo preocupando a Izuku mientras que Eri estaba comiendo su comida. **-Lo siento de nuevo… nosotras lo sentimos, no tenemos excusa para lo que hicimos-** , decía ella sonando de verdad arrepentida mientras bajaba la cabeza, causando que Izuku le sonriera pacíficamente y le hiciera unos ademanes para que se tranquilizara.

 **-No tienen por qué sentirlo, si bien me tomaron por sorpresa no puedo decir que no me agradó, de cualquier manera todo eso está en el pasado y no hay razón para que se sientan culpables-** , le decía Izuku con una expresión cálida y llena de bondad sin guardar ninguna clase de rencor contra sus amigas, cosa que provocó que Shino sonriera en realidad conmovida y alegre.

 **-De verdad sigues siendo ese lindo y amable chico… gracias-** , agradeció la castaña sintiéndose liberada por las palabras de él, sin duda no podía evitar sentirse algo embelesada por ver luego de tanto tiempo al atractivo hombre al frente suyo siendo en personalidad el mismo chico tímido que conoció hace 7 años.

 **-No hay de qué, espero verte pronto-** , respondió Izuku con gentileza y calma viendo a su amiga que parecía mejor ahora.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. **-Claro, adiós Eri-** , se despidió Mandalay de la pequeña niña que levantó la cabeza con las mejillas algo infladitas de comida.

 **-Adiog sheñoghita Mandhalay-** , se despidió Eri con la boca llena y una adorable sonrisa con sus mejillas regordetas, causando que ambos adultos sonrieran divertidos para que luego Izuku le limpiara las migas de la boca con una servilleta.

 **-Mastica y traga antes de hablar, Eri-** , dijo Izuku mirando con cariño a su hija que asintió y procedió a terminar de comer la comida en su boca.

Mandalay sintió algo cálido en su pecho al ver la bonita escena de Izuku limpiando la boca de Eri de forma tan paternal, trató de ignorar esa sensación y procedió a comenzar a irse.

 **-¡Adiós Midoriya, buena suerte!-** , exclamó Shino con una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía con una mano en alto para luego salir del establecimiento.

Izuku terminó de limpiarle la boca a su hija y tomó su hamburguesa preparándose para darle su primera mordida, pero siente la manita de Eri jalando su chaqueta.

 **-Papi-** , le llama Eri y él se voltea a verle intrigado. **-¿Podemos ir al zoológico más tarde?-** , le preguntó la niña a su padre con una dulce sonrisa llena de alegría.

Izuku meditó unos momentos si tenían tiempo y al ver que sí asintió con la cabeza con calma. **-Luego de que compremos las cosas faltantes, también recuerda que debemos estar en casa de los abuelos en la noche para cenar con ellos-** , le respondió él a su hija con tranquilidad y a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

 **-¡Siii!-** , exclamó ella emocionada alzando sus manitos en el aire ya que quería ir a la zona donde permitían acariciar a los conejos.

Izuku sonrió con calma viendo la alegría de su hija. **-Ahora continúa comiendo antes de que se enfrié, princesa-** , le dijo a Eri que asintió con la cabeza para luego continuar comiendo y él por su parte comenzó a degustar su hamburguesa.

Luego por un momento se asomó de reojo en el laberinto del menú que había resuelto Eri, lo inspeccionó un poco y se sorprendió al ver lo complicado que era para ser un puzzle de niños, hasta para un chico de secundaria le resultaría difícil completarlo sin utilizar un lápiz.

Ante eso Izuku se volteó a ver como Eri comía alegremente su comida, a lo cual él sonrió orgulloso de su pequeña genio para luego continuar almorzando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de ese mismo centro comercial estaban caminando la familia Todoroki, o por lo menos una parte de ella. Shoto caminaba con tranquilidad vistiendo ropa civil, a su lado estaba su hermano mayor Natsu que caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la madre de ambos caminaba junto con ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

 **-No comprendo porque tuvieron que traerme a mí también-** , comentó Shoto con algo de fastidio sin quitar su expresión calmada, sencillamente estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro y Natsu lo trajo sin darle oportunidad de rechazarle.

Natsu abraza a Shoto rodeándole con un brazo. **-¡Oh vamos hermanito!, ¡no te va a matar salir un rato con tu familia!-** , le dijo a su hermano pequeño con una gran sonrisa ya que pensaba que le haría bien a Shoto salir más.

 **-Pues Fuyumi se quedó en casa-** , dijo Shoto recordándole a Natsu que su hermana mayor no había venido.

Allí Rei mira a su hijo menor con una sutil sonrisa. **-Eso es porque ella dijo que iría a hablar con el director Nezu para informarse de todos los detalles de su nuevo trabajo, tú sabes lo dedicada que es tu hermana, Shoto-** , dijo la mujer peliblanca mientras que Natsu asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Es cierto, ella revisa las cosas 2 veces para asegurarse de que lo tiene todo listo para hacer otra revisión más, de verdad que Fuyumi es un caso particular-** , comentaba Natsu sonriendo divertido ante ese lado de su hermana mayor.

 **-De cualquier forma es muy dulce de tu parte el traernos a comer, Natsu-** , le dijo Rei a su hijo con cariño mientras que los tres Todoroki se adentraban en la sección de tiendas de comida.

 **-Para nada Mamá, solo quería salir un rato a comer con ustedes-** , respondió Natsu con alegría y sinceramente feliz de ver a su mamá sonriendo.

 **-Aunque hubieras esperado un poco para que tu padre se nos uniera-** , le reprochó ella con una sonrisita nerviosa al recordar lo herido que se sintió su marido la última vez que lo dejaron excluido de una salida familiar, claro que la única que lo notó fue ella al conocer como era él debajo de esa mascara de seriedad.

Natsu giró los ojos con fastidio ante la mención de su padre. **-Ese viejo, salir con él causaría que nos rodearan las personas y no pudiéramos pasear en paz-** , dijo recordando que después de todo él antes fue el segundo mejor héroe. **-¡Además, ya tenemos a alguien famoso con nosotros!, ¿no es cierto, hermanito?-** , le preguntó Natsu a Shoto con una gran sonrisa mientras que le abrazaba un poco más.

 **-No es para tanto-** , respondió Todoroki mirando en otra dirección con desinterés, después de todo su hermano cada vez que podía sacaba el hecho de que él había resultado entre las semifinales de los anteriores festivales deportivos.

 **-¿Todoroki-kun?-** , preguntó Momo sorprendida captando la atención de la familia Todoroki que se detuvieron y observaron al frente donde estaba Momo acompañada de Saiko, estando ambas chicas vistiendo con ropas civiles.

 **-¿Quiénes son ellas?, ¿amigas tuyas, Shoto?-** , le preguntó Rei a su hijo menor con curiosidad.

 **-Son compañeras de la escuela-** , respondió Todoroki con serenidad y ambas chicas asintieron con pequeñas sonrisas.

 **-Soy Momo Yaoyorozu y soy la presidenta de la clase-** , se presentó Momo dirigiéndose principalmente a la madre y el hermano mayor de su amigo.

 **-Y yo soy Saiko Intelli y soy la vicepresidenta, un placer-** , decía Saiko presentándose educadamente para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Natsu soltó a Shoto del abrazo y se señaló con un pulgar. **-¡Yo soy el hermano mayor de Shoto, pueden llamarme Natsu!-** , se presentó Natsu tan alegre y seguro como solo él puede mientras que su madre daba unos pasos al frente con las manos juntas.

 **-Y soy la madre de Shoto, Rei Todoroki-** , dijo la mayor de los Todoroki con una amable y gentil sonrisa para luego agachar un poco su cabeza educadamente a ambas chicas que de verdad se sorprendieron al ver lo abismalmente diferente que era Shoto de su familia tan expresiva.

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí?-** , les preguntó Shoto a sus compañeras con tranquilidad y yendo directo al punto.

 **-¡Se más educado con las chicas Shoto!, ¡por eso me preocupa que te vayas a quedar solo!-** , le regañó Natsu algo frustrado de que su hermanito no fuera más amable con sus amigas, esto causó que tanto Momo como Saiko rieran un poco divertidas.

 **-Solo estábamos de camino a encontrarnos con Nejire, Jirou y Toru para comprar algunas cosas-** , respondió Momo con calma viendo a Shoto mientras que este estaba siendo víctima de Natsu que le estaba frotando los nudillos sobre su cabeza como castigo.

 **-Por cierto Todoroki-kun, recuerda que Midoriya-Sensei mandó a hacer un informe para el lunes-** , le dijo Saiko con calma a su amigo peli mixto que alejó a Natsu con un brazo para luego mirar a su compañera.

 **-Lo recuerdo, ayer lo terminé en la noche, gracias de todos modos por decírmelo-** , contestó Shoto de forma más amable que antes, lo cual causó que su madre les sonriera a ambas chicas.

 **-Es bueno ver que Shoto tiene tan buenas compañeras, les pido por favor que sigan cuidándolo-** , dijo Rei con suavidad y un tono gentil mientras que Natsu a su lado asentía con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

 **-No se preocupe por eso, solo hacemos lo normal-** , respondió Saiko con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la familia de Todoroki que de verdad parecía agradable, era algo extraño que su amigo peli mixto fuera tan calmado y la mayoría del tiempo inexpresivo siendo un contraste con su familia.

 **-Ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos, fue un placer conocerlos-** , dijo Momo educadamente y de forma cordial haciendo una reverencia seguida de Saiko que hizo lo mismo, siendo ambas correspondidas por unos asentimientos de Rei y Natsu para luego ver como ambas chicas continuaban su camino perdiéndose de la vista entre las personas del lugar.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Todoroki se gira a ver a su hermano mayor que tenía una mano en su mentón mostrándose pensativo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Natsu?-** , le preguntó Shoto con calma.

 **-Midoriya… ese apellido me suena mucho, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua-** , decía Natsu pensativo y esforzándose en recordar de qué le sonaba ese apellido, recordaba haberlo escuchado hace tiempo y hasta él mismo seguro que lo ha dicho, pero no logra recordar.

 **-A mí también me suena un poco, pero no logro recordar-** , mencionó Rei con un dedo en su mentón con tranquilidad recordando haber escuchado a su hija Fuyumi diciéndolo, pero más allá de eso no tenía nada.

Shoto los miraba a ambos con serenidad, parecía que ambos conocían el apellido de su profesor, no era la verdad extraño ya que perfectamente en las entrevistas en la televisión lo dicen y quizás ambos no se acordaban, por lo cual él estaba a punto de decirles que él era su profesor.

 **-¡De cualquier manera vayamos a comer!-** , pero Natsu exclama con emoción y rindiéndose en recordar para luego con una gran sonrisa comenzar a caminar seguido de su madre que sonreía divertida.

Todoroki solo suspiró algo cansado por la actitud tan llamativa y enérgica de su hermano, luego con tranquilidad les comenzó a seguir sin percatarse que detrás de él salía Izuku tomando de la mano a Eri al haber terminado de comer en el restaurant familiar y proseguirían comprando los materiales para la pequeña.

* * *

Luego de horas de compras y una breve visita al zoológico, ahora nos encontramos con padre e hija que habían llegado a casa de Inko y Toshinori, donde Izuku utilizó su llave para abrir la puerta para ambos entrar.

 **-¡Ya llegamos!-** , exclamó Eri con alegría mientras que su padre cerraba la puerta y sostenía las bolsas de las compras para luego ambos caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la sala.

Al llegar ambos vieron como en los sofás estaban Inko y Toshinori hablando con un hombre joven de cabello rubio cenizo un poco alborotado similar al de Toshinori pero más corto, lo más peculiar es que este hombre tiene dos grandes alas de color rojo replegadas en su espalda y tenía sus brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del mueble.

Su ropa consiste en unos deportivos blancos, un pantalón jogger café, una camisa negra con patrones de líneas blancas muy similar a su traje de héroe y por ultimo tenía una chaqueta de color café de cuello alto y abierta por el medio.

Luego él miró por encima del hombro a Izuku y Eri que acababan de llegar a la sala. **-Oh, miren nada más quienes tenemos aquí-** , dijo el rubio cenizo con una sonrisa jovial y despreocupada mostrando sus ojos pequeños que parecían adormecidos y las marcas de color negro en el lagrimal de sus ojos similar a las aves rapaces.

 **-Hola Hawks, es bueno verte-** , saludó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa alegre y amigable al ver a su mejor amigo que estaba sentado en el sofá, no es como si se fuera a sorprender de encontrarle allí al este venir de improvisto, ya se había acostumbrado a lo impredecible que es el héroe numero dos a causa de todos los años de amistad que ambos tenían.

 **-Hey cabeza de brócoli, hace un rato que no hablamos, ¿eh?-** , dijo Hawks sonriendo de lado divertido viendo a su mejor amigo que asintió y procedió a saludar a sus padres y dejar las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa.

 **-¡Tío Hawks!-** , exclamó Eri con emoción y tierno entusiasmo mientras alzaba sus manitas y se acercaba dando brinquitos hacia Hawks que sonrió al ver a la pequeña.

 **-Hola enana, ¿Cómo has estado?-** , le preguntó Hawks a su linda "sobrina" que no había visto en semanas mientras se inclinaba para adelante y le alborotó un poco el cabello a ella.

 **-¡Muy bien!, ¡el lunes voy a un a una guardería mientras mi papa trabaja!-** , respondió Eri con una gran sonrisa viendo a su tío con alegría ya que estaba contenta de verlo.

 **-Ah, eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo te va con tu clase, Brócoli-Sensei?-** , le preguntó Hawks a Izuku con una sonrisa un poco burlona mientras que este se acercaba hasta estar al frente.

 **-Mejor de lo que creí, tío pollito-** , respondió Izuku divertido mientras que extendía un puño a Hawks que respondió de la misma manera para chocarlos.

 **-Ustedes siguen tan animados como siempre, esto me trae recuerdos-** , comentó Toshinori sonriendo levemente viendo la escena mientras que Inko asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Hawks-kun va a quedarse a cenar con nosotros, por lo cual vamos a tener tiempo para conversar-** , dijo Inko con alegría mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba en dirección a la cocina.

 **-Es gracioso que todos me sigan llamando por mi nombre de héroe aún-** , dijo Hawks rascándose la cabeza mientras que Eri se subía al sofá para sentarse a su lado.

 **-Antes que tu nombre de héroe ese fue el apodo que te puso Izuku, ¿verdad?-** , dijo All Might sonriendo divertido mientras miraba al rubio que se puso un poco tenso.

 **-Parece que alguien le guarda mucho cariño a su nombre de héroe-** , comentó Inko burlándose un poco del héroe numero dos desde la cocina mientras que Hawks se encogía de hombros con sencillez mientras sonreía de lado.

 **-Qué puedo decir, el apodo me pega muy bien, supongo que es un porque un Otaku de los héroes lo pensó-** , respondió Hawks con una sonrisa ladina y jovial viendo de reojo a Izuku que levantó sus manos en defensa.

 **-Me declaro culpable-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente para luego ir un momento a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua.

Allí Hawks siente como Eri jala su camina y él se voltea a verle. **-Tío Hawks, ¿me trajiste algo?-** , le preguntó Eri con una pequeña sonrisa y ternura asesina, a lo cual Hawks sonríe de lado.

 **-Je, claro que me acordé de ti enana-** , respondió Hawks para acto seguido levantarse del sofá para ir a la mesa del comedor donde estaba una bolsa negra que él había traído, de la cual sacó un par de botas rojas de niña.

 **-¡Guao!, ¡unas botas!-** , exclamó Eri asombrada y con brillitos en sus ojitos rojos viendo como su tío se acercaba con las botas mientras que su padre también se acercaba con una sonrisa al verla tan emocionada.

 **-Me recuerdan a las que antes llevaba Izuku todo el tiempo cuando estaba en la escuela-** , comentó Inko desde la cocina con una mano en su mejilla al recordar con felicidad aquel momento en el cual le compró las botas a su hijo, sin duda una gran compra.

Hawks asintió ante lo dicho por la mujer. **-Las compré pensando en eso, quizás de esa manera se parecería más a este cabezota de aquí que solo quiere salvar personas-** , dijo el rubio algo burlón viendo a Izuku para luego darle un pequeño codazo mientras que el peliverde sonreía algo nervioso.

 **-Las mías terminaron destrozadas en varias ocasiones-** , decía Izuku sonriendo algo apenado mientras se rascaba una mejilla, después de todo resultaría un milagro que sus botas hayan sobrevivido a todas las cosas por las cuales él tuvo que pasar.

 **-Lo bueno es que ella será más cuidadosa, ¿cierto, enana?-** , le preguntó Hawks a Eri con una sonrisa de lado mientras se agachaba de cuclillas frente a la pequeña que seguía sentada en el sofá.

 **-¡Síp!, ¡gracias tío Hawks!-** , respondió la pequeña con emoción y alegría estando decidida a cuidar del regalo de su tío, el cual le dio el par de botas y ella las observaba fascinada de lo bonitas que son.

 **-Izuku, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer la cena?-** , le preguntó Inko a su hijo desde la cocina con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual Izuku asiente.

 **-Claro, no hay problema mamá-** , respondió Izuku con calma para luego ir a la cocina donde se quitó su chaqueta blanca y tomó un delantal negro y procedió a ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena.

Hawks por su parte se sentó de nuevo en el sofá de forma relajada mientras que al frente suyo estaba Toshinori que apoyó sus codos sobre su regazo al inclinarse hacia adelante.

 **-Entonces Hawks-kun, ¿Cómo ha estado Endeavor-san?-** , le preguntó All Might al discípulo del antiguo héroe numero dos con una sonrisa, después de todo el rubio cenizo estaba en contante comunicación que el antiguo héroe de las llamas.

Hawks sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello mirando al techo. **-Lo de siempre, muy crítico y regañón conmigo a pesar de haberse retirado, puede que me esté ayudando con mis agencias pero así es él después de todo y me divierte molestarlo un poco-** , respondió Hawks con una sonrisa relajada y algo divertida.

 **-Supongo que no ha cambiado mucho-** , comentó All Might con una risita algo nerviosa pensando en que seguramente Hawks esté haciendo que Endeavor envejezca a causa del estrés que le hace pasar, más bien era una sorpresa que el joven héroe no haya terminado rostizado todavía.

Hawks negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada para ver al ex símbolo de la paz. **-Claro que él es más amable que antes, ha sido mejor con su familia y trata de redimirse por las cosas que ha hecho, pero eso ya es asunto suyo-** , agregó con calma y tratando de fingir desinterés.

 **-Dices eso pero tú también estás interesado en su cambio, ¿cierto, Hawks-kun?-** , dijo Inko con una tranquilizadora expresión pudiendo ver a través de la máscara del chico, estaba más que claro que él estaba feliz por el cambio a mejor que tenía su héroe favorito.

El rubio se encogió de hombros con sencillez al verse descubierto. **-No soy el único-** , dijo Hawks sonriendo de lado mientras miraba disimuladamente a Izuku que se tensó un poco y trató de ignorar el comentario, ambos tenían sus propias razones para interesarse en el estado de la familia Todoroki.

 **-¡Son muy bonitas!-** , exclamó Eri emocionada y alegre captando la atención de todos los adultos que vieron como ella se había puesto las bonitas botas rojas y las veía con sombro mientras seguía sentada en el sofá.

 **-Vaya, si hubiera sabido que algo tan simple te hubiera hecho así de feliz entonces hubiera comprado la tienda entera-** , comentó Hawks divertido mirando lo alegre que estaba la pequeña.

 **-Por favor no la vayas a mimar mucho, Hawks-** , dijo Izuku desde la cocina con una sonrisa tensa ya que no quería que su mejor amigo malcriara a Eri con regalos.

Hawks miró a Izuku con una sonrisa burlona. **-Qué pasa, ¿el papá brócoli tiene miedo de que le quite a su hijita?-** , preguntaba Hawks de forma desafiante y algo divertida, le gustaba bromear de esa manera con el padre tan cariñoso y posesivo que era Izuku.

 **-¡Nadie me separará de Papi!, ¡él es el mejor del mundo!-** , exclamaba Eri poniéndose de pie en el sofá para mirar algo molesta a su tío ya que ella nunca quería separarse de su padre, cosa que provocó que Izuku sonriera agradecido con su hija mientras que Toshinori e Inko estaban enternecidos por la pequeña.

 **-Jeje, el número uno hasta con Eri, que envidia-** , dijo Hawks con una sonrisa relajada viendo como de decidida se mostró Eri, sin duda quería mucho a su padre.

Izuku le sonrió con afecto a su hija. **-¿Quieres ayudarnos a cocinar, Eri?-** , le preguntó el peliverde a la pequeña albina, la cual se mostró sorprendida para que luego sus ojitos se llenaran de brillos y formara una amplia sonrisa.

 **-¡Si quiero!-** , respondió Eri extremadamente contenta y feliz bajando del sofá con un pequeño salto para luego irse corriendo adorablemente a la cocina donde fue recibida por Izuku que la cargó en sus brazos.

 **-¡Oye eso es trampa!, ¡no puedes hacerla más feliz con palabras!-** , le reclamó Hawks algo frustrado de que con tan simples palabras la pequeña se haya alegrado aún más de lo que pudieron hacer sus nuevas botas, ¡es injusto!.

Izuku se encogió de hombros divertido por los celos de su mejor amigo. **-Qué te digo, la influencia de ser su papá-** , respondió el peliverde para luego girarse hacia Eri para darle un beso en la mejilla para alegría de la pequeña.

 **-Ahora parece que compiten por el cariño de Eri-** , comentó All Might sonriendo viendo todo mientras que Inko se acercaba disimuladamente a él para hablarle en voz baja.

 **-Esta escena estaría completa con Fuyumi-chan-** , dijo Inko con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica viendo como Izuku y Hawks discutían entre bromas mientras que Eri defendía a su papá.

Por unos momentos tanto All Might como Inko pudieron regresar en el tiempo viendo una escena similar de como Izuku y Hawks discutían apasionadamente de cual héroe era mejor mientras que la chica de cabello bicolor sonreía divertida al verles discutir como niños.

 **-Eran buenos tiempos cuando ellos tres venían a comer-** , dijo Inko extrañando aquellos días siendo apoyada por Toshinori que asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de eso pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos para que la comida estuviera lista y todos comenzaran a comer. Hablaron sobre la forma en la cual Hawks milagrosamente no había sido rostizado por Endeavor, de varios detalles de la vida de maestro de Izuku donde les contó un poco sobre sus estudiantes y después llegó el momento donde Hawks comenzaba a rememorar historias chistosas que sucedieron cuando Izuku y Hawks estaban en Yuuei, claro que por alguna razón omitió mencionar en algún momento a cierta chica que ambos conocían muy bien.

 **-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿por qué no has escrito recientemente?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Hawks con curiosidad al estar todos sentados en los sofás luego de terminar de comer. Inko y Toshinori estaban en un sofá mientras que Hawks, Eri y él estaban en otro estando la pequeña sentada en el regazo de su padre mientras coloreaba en un pequeño cuaderno.

 **-Pues te lo he dicho ya, estaba haciendo algunos trámites en mis agencias para dejar algunos detalles listos-** , respondía Hawks con tranquilidad viendo al peliverde para luego cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. **–Lo voy a resumir todo diciendo que voy a tomarme también un pequeño descanso-** , agregó el rubio cenizo con una sonrisa relajada.

 **-¿Por qué, Hawks-kun?-** , le preguntó Inko con curiosidad.

 **-Pues la verdad no me vendría mal, gracias al Izuku el crimen está lamiendo los suelos y la posibilidad de tomarse descansos es más frecuente ahora-** , respondió Hawks con sencillez, provocando que All Might sonriera orgulloso viendo a su discípulo e hijo en ley.

 **-De verdad has hecho un gran trabajo, Izuku-** , felicitó Toshinori a Izuku ya que sin dudas él había superado sus expectativas y había hecho un trabajo mucho mejor que él al haber disminuido aún más la delincuencia en el mundo, no por nada era el noveno portador de One For All.

 **-Es lo que se puede esperar de mi niño-** , dijo Inko feliz y orgullosa de su hijo mientras se colocaba una mano en la mejilla, al final independientemente de haber nacido sin Quirk su pequeño se había convertido en el mejor héroe de todos, como madre no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Izuku agradeció las palabras de sus padres y luego se volteó a ver a Hawks. **-Hoy me encontré con Mandalay y me contó que los Pussycats se estaban tomando también un descanso, ¿está bien que ahora la mayoría bajen la guardia?, me refiero a que en cualquier momento alguien puede necesitarlos-** , decía Izuku algo inquieto ya que le preocupaba que los héroes se descuidaran y los villanos aprovecharan eso a su favor.

 **-Oye oye, tómatelo con calma señor símbolo de la paz, no es como si no fuéramos a salvar a alguien en caso de que suceda algún ataque o algo así, evidentemente tienen licencias para actuar si ven un villano o un accidente-** , decía Hawks mirando a su mejor amigo con algo de burla ya que al fin y al cabo él seguía siendo el mismo tonto que tenía como prioridad salvar a las personas.

Toshinori asintió ante lo dicho por Hawks y miró al peliverde. **-Es cierto Izuku, cada héroe debe tener la oportunidad de poder relajarse y liberarse del estrés que acumulan, por eso pueden viajar o relajarse como les plazca y aun así actuarán en caso de presenciar una emergencia-** , le dijo All Might a Izuku que se mostró algo extrañado.

 **-Pues yo no he estado estresado hasta el punto de querer descansar-** , dijo Izuku con una mano sobándose el cuello sin saber en realidad como era esa sensación de querer descansar ya que su sentido del deber era más fuerte.

Hawks suspiró ante lo dicho por su amigo sabiendo que debió de haberse esperado esa respuesta. **-Eso sucede porque eres un tonto con mucha energía, además que toda tu atención se ha redirigido hacia cierta enana demasiado tierna-** , comentó el héroe alado refiriéndose a Eri que era ajena a toda la conversación por estar coloreando.

 **-Tengo que agregar que fue necesario que nosotros te estuviéramos convenciendo por meses para que por fin te tomaras un descanso-** , dijo Inko con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su hijo que se había estado negando hasta que simplemente sucedió cierto acontecimiento que lo animó a aceptar ser profesor de Yuuei.

 **-Okey entendí, soy un caso particular-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo algo apenado mientras se rasca una mejilla, causando que Toshinori e Inko sonrieran divertidos.

Hawks veía a su amigo hasta que recuerda al importante. **-Ahora que me acuerdo, resulta que…-** , pero se detuvo en seco al pensar en algo. **(No, será más divertido si no lo sabe)** , pensó el rubio con diversión y esperando entretenerse con la reacción de su amigo cuando lo averigüe.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Hawks?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su mejor amigo que se había quedado callado repentinamente, a lo cual Hawks se recuesta en el sofá con despreocupación.

 **-Nada, solo que Enji-san casi me cocina cuando le dije que me tomaba un descanso, por eso tuve que escapar por la ventana más cercana-** , dijo Hawks sonriendo relajado recordando las palabras de su mentor: _"¡No puedes descansar, debes superar a Deku para ser el mejor!"_ , _"¡Debes ser mejor que el discípulo de All Might!"_ , _"¡No vamos a conformarnos con el segundo lugar!"_.

 **-Jeje, supongo que la manera en que lo habrás dicho fue lo que le molestó-** , mencionó Izuku sonriendo divertido sintiendo algo de pena por el mentor de su mejor amigo.

En eso Hawks mira por unos momentos a la nada mientras que sus palabras llegaban a su mente: _"Hey Enji-san… me largo, no me extrañes mucho, nos vemos"_ , lo siguiente que recordó es ser perseguido por un iracundo Endeavor que le trataba de quemar.

 **-Quien sabe-** , dijo Hawks fingiendo inocencia y causando que Izuku, All Might e Inko tuvieran unas gotas de sudor, pues estaba más que claro que fue el rubio quien molestó a Endeavor.

De cualquier manera Izuku decidió iniciar otro tema de conversación. **-Recientemente Eri y yo fuimos a Paradise, deberías ir con nosotros pronto-** , le dijo Izuku a Hawks con una pequeña sonrisa recordando lo dicho por el encargado.

 **-Lo mismo pienso yo, ese viejo aún sigue cocinando increíble-** , respondió Hawks con tranquilidad llevándose las manos al estómago recordando lo lleno y satisfecho que quedó luego de su última visita a Paradise.

 **-No le digas así cuando vayamos, él se molestará si te llega a oír-** , le decía el peliverde al rubio algo tenso, ya que no era nada bonito ver al encargado molesto, capaz el plato de comida de Hawks sea el último de su vida.

Hawks se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. **-Pero es la verdad, aunque no envejezca debe ser hasta igual de viejo que Fat Gum o que Aizawa-** , dijo él con sencillez y esta vez All Might también se tensó.

 **-Aizawa-san si te mataría si te llega a oír-** , le dijo All Might a rubio cenizo con una sonrisa tensa pensando en los métodos de tortura que podría utilizar su antiguo colega pelinegro en Hawks.

 **-Ya quiero ver que lo haga cuando pronto va a ser padre, además Emi-chan me quiere como a un hijo y me protegería-** , respondió Hawks sonriendo relajado y confiado en que saldría de esa, después de todo ha estado bajo la tutela de Endeavor por cuatro años, cada día vivo era un milagro.

 **-Tú sigue creyéndote eso-** , dijo Izuku divertido para que luego Eri llamara su atención para enseñarle los dibujos que ella acababa de hacer.

 **-¿Entonces qué tal si mañana vamos a Paradise?-** , les preguntó Hawks a Izuku y a Eri causando que la pequeña se emocionara.

 **-¡Siii!, ¡vamos de nuevo con el señor encargado!-** , exclamaba Eri alegre para que luego tanto ella como Hawks mirar a Izuku de forma suplicante como pidiendo su permiso para ir.

Izuku se llevó la mano al mentón de forma pensativa. **-Mmm, supongo que está bien, ya que insistes tú pagas-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo con calma viendo a Hawks mientras que Eri festejaba alegre.

 **-Oye oye oye, nunca dije que invitaría yo, además tú tienes mejor salario señor símbolo de la paz-** , le decía Hawks a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa ya que la verdad él esperaba ser el que comiera gratis de la fortuna que tenía ahorrada Izuku.

 **-¿Acaso quieres que le diga al encargado y a Aizawa que les llamaste viejos?-** , preguntó Izuku retóricamente y sonriendo con una inocencia que causó que un escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza a Hawks al pensar en lo que le sucedería si esos dos unían fuerzas contra él.

 **-¡Podrán pedir lo que quieran que el héroe numero dos invita!-** , exclamó Hawks con una sonrisa forzada y sudando frío mientras levantaba un puño al aire de manera robótica y tiesa.

 **-Eso pensé-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras que Inko y Toshinori se divertían viendo todo.

 **-¡Eres el mejor, Papi!-** , exclamaba Eri contenta y halagando a su papá para luego abrazarle con cariño, a lo cual el peliverde le devuelve el abrazo sonriendo cálidamente.

 **-Pero yo seré el que va a pagar-** , dijo Hawks agachando la cabeza desanimado y algo deprimido al ser ignorado por la pequeña.

 **-Déjalo Hawks-kun, en cuanto al cariño de Eri nadie le puede ganar a Izuku-** , le dijo All Might a Hawks sonriendo levemente mientras miraba como su hijo veía los dibujos que Eri le estaba enseñando.

Hawks dejo la actuación y se recompuso en su lugar con una leve sonrisa relajada mientras veía como interactuaban padre e hija, sin duda era contagiosa la felicidad que ellos dos tenían, ahora que tendría más tiempo libre se entretendría con ese par y también visitaría a cierta amiga de cabello bicolor.

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos nuevamente en el hogar de los Todoroki, hace unos cuantos minutos la familia había cenado y cada uno se había ido a sus propias habitaciones preparándose para irse a dormir, o por lo menos eso decían ya que Shoto estaba leyendo un libro, Natsu se puso a jugar algunos videojuegos y por último la hija mayor Fuyumi volvió a su habitación para arreglar por última vez sus libros, apuntes y otras pocas cosas que había estado preparando para comenzar su trabajo el lunes.

Fuyumi es una mujer joven de altura promedio y un cuerpo bastante atractivo y formado, tiene unos hermosos ojos de color turquesa, tiene el cabello del largo hasta los hombros siendo este en su mayoría de color blanco con varios mechones carmesí. Ella lleva puestos unas gafas rectangulares de marco gris, viste en esos momentos un mini short deportivo de color azul, una blusa holgada de color blanco y lleva en su muñeca derecha una clase de pulsera con un dije metálico.

 **-Okey, ahora en definitivo tengo todo preparado-** , se dijo Fuyumi satisfecha y sonriendo aliviada al ya tener todo preparado para luego sentarse en el borde de su cama.

Luego la puerta de su habitación se abre y entra su madre sonriendo levemente.

 **-No entiendo que tanto puedes estar arreglando para dar clases en una guardería, Fuyumi-** , le dijo Rei a su hija mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 **-Muchas cosas mamá, las actividades, los juegos, las breves partes de enseñanza y sobretodo debo estar mentalizada para cuidarles de la mejor manera para que no se sientan solos, para animarles, para que se diviertan y para que se hagan amigos entre ellos, cuidar niños no es tarea fácil-** , le respondió Fuyumi con tranquilidad ya que por experiencia propia sabía que los niños deben recibir especial atención.

 **-Pero ya tú tienes experiencia como profesora de primaria, ¿Cuál es la diferencia con niños más pequeños?-** , le preguntó su madre con sincera curiosidad.

Fuyumi se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba un poco la vista al techo. **-Pues que lo que yo diga o no diga puede tener influencia ellos y lo tomaran en cuenta a medida que crezcan, es muy importante saber cómo hablar con ellos y ganarte su confianza, al ser más pequeños es más importante que sepa como atenderles-** , respondió la hermosa chica para luego volver a ver a su madre.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿qué te dijo el director?-** , le preguntó Rei a Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Nezu-Sensei me dijo que yo sería la primera en hacerme cargo, él también le envió otras solicitudes a otras antiguas estudiantes de Yuuei-** , respondió Fuyumi con una leve sonrisa viendo a su madre mientras recordaba lo dicho por el roedor, oso o cosa que a partir del lunes seria su jefe.

 **-¿No te parece extraño que solo sean antiguas estudiantes?, tú por lo menos tienes experiencia como profesora-** , dijo Rei algo confundida y en respuesta su hija se encogió de hombros.

 **-No sé los detalles, pero seguramente es por un plan nuevo que tiene en mente-** , contestó Fuyumi con calma y tratando de no pensar en lo que tiene planeado su antiguo director, de otra forma no podría dormir tranquila.

 **-¿Y quién más sabe que vas a ser encargada de la guardería?-** , le preguntó Rei a Fuyumi con tranquilidad y un poco de intriga por saber quién más además de la familia sabia de ese hecho.

 **-Mmm…-** , decía Fuyumi pensativa por unos cuantos segundos. **-Solo se lo conté a Hawks-kun-** , dijo Fuyumi con calma, provocando que Rei sonriera divertida al recordar al rubio cenizo amigo de su hija.

 **-Tú y él siempre han sido buenos amigos-** , comentó Rei con amabilidad viendo a su hija que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Pues sí, hemos sido amigos desde Yuuei-** , contestó Fuyumi apreciando su amistad con el héroe que estaba en el puesto número dos, la última vez que hablaron fue cerca de una semana donde él le mencionó que se tomaría un descanso de sus actividades como héroe.

 **-Eran ustedes dos y ese otro chico, lástima que no me acuerde de su nombre-** , decía la señora Todoroki con una leve sonrisa mientras recuerda vagamente al amigo de su hija del cual ella hablaba la mayoría del tiempo con emoción.

Fuyumi ante lo dicho por su madre sintió un nudo en su estómago y sonrió con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su muñeca derecha para frotar su pulgar sobre el dije metálico. **-Izuku-kun era mi mejor amigo-** , decía Fuyumi recordando con mucho cariño todos los recuerdos que guardaba con el peliverde.

Al escuchar el nombre de él, Rei por fin recordó que el amigo de su hija era el que ahora es el héroe Deku. **-Recuerdo que era un muy buen chico, amable y servicial, ahora es el símbolo de la paz, ¿por qué no has hablado con él?-** , le preguntó Rei a su hija con amabilidad sin saber en realidad porque no lo ha vuelto a ver con Fuyumi.

Fuyumi ante las palabras de su madre sentía como si una estaca se clavara aún más profundo en su corazón, a pesar de eso trataba de no mostrarse lastimada para no preocupar a su mamá.

 **-Es mi culpa-** , respondió Fuyumi mientras seguía mirando el dije metálico de su pulsera, este dije era el regalo que más atesoraba y lo había llevado siempre que podía, a pesar de que le dolía verlo simplemente no podía deshacerse de él, sencillamente le tenía demasiado cariño por las memorias que le traían y por sobretodo por el hecho de quien fue la persona que se lo dio. **-Pero no quisiera hablar de eso-** , agregó apartando la mirada de su pulsera para mirar nuevamente a su madre que la comprendió y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-De acuerdo Fuyumi, ¿te parece acompañar a tu madre a tomar té?-** , le propuso Rei a su hija con gentileza y sonriéndole suavemente queriendo animarla.

La chica de cabello bicolor sonrió más animada ante la oferta de su madre que sin duda era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. **-Me vendría bien-** , respondió Fuyumi aceptando para luego ambas ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Pero Fuyumi consciente o no, tenía su mano izquierda frotando con sus dedos el dije de su pulsera, un dije metálico que tenía forma de la mitad de un corazón y faltaba su otra mitad, el color de dije de Fuyumi… es verde.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Cómo les ha quedado el ojo, en este capítulo todo está proporcionado, una inmensa dosis de la lindura de Eri, otra de información a causa de la conversación con Shino, una cierta cantidad de Hawks y por ultimo una pizca de Fuyumi para que se hagan ustedes una idea para hacer teorías. El siguiente capítulo ya transcurrirá el día lunes y será contado de una manera… un tanto distinta.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	5. Encuentro

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Me alegra verles de nuevo luego de un tiempo, mis motivos están al final así que por favor no me lancen piedras todavía. Me alegra el recibimiento que tiene la historia y espero que continúe de esta manera y si es posible que mejore. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Blackpackager:** Que bien que te haya gustado, claramente no será la última vez que aparezca Mandalay y faltan Ragdoll y Pixie Bob por entrar en escena.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ciertamente hay drama entre ellos dos pero solo se mostrará en contadas ocasiones en las cuales se presente el momento, por el resto tendremos momentos padre e hija, Izuku haciendo de símbolo de la paz y como maestro ejemplar de la clase 3-A, además de ciertas interacciones con ciertas chicas de su pasado así que espero disfrutes de como continuará la historia.

 **Pac-man:** 1: Me acabo de librar de una demanda, es un alivio. 2: Lo sucedido con Kota y muscular será explicado más adelante. 3: Me gusta tu teoría, aunque ya averiguarás por ti mismo si es así o no.

 **Rated-Y2J:** Me gusta de verdad tu teoría y sin duda suena a algo que sucedería, la verdad no puedo decirte si es así o no, ya con el pasar de los capítulos lo averiguaras, hasta ese momento espero leer más de tus teorías. Espero disfrutes del capítulo y del encuentro entre estos dos.

 **bladetri:** ¿Qué haría yo sin tus comentarios?, mi vida perdería sentido XD.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Que bien que tengas muchas preguntas, de esa manera serán más satisfactorias las respuestas cuando lleguen. Con lo de los cambios tengo que decir que tengo mucha libertad para cambiar las cosas a mi antojo y me gusta, sin duda Izuku ha tenido mucha influencia en este mundo al ser el símbolo de la paz. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Ronaldc v2:** Amigo, es saludable dormir, ¡pero comprendo que quieras respuestas!, tus preguntas serán respondidas al pasar de los capítulos y espero que te guste este capítulo que puede que sí o no te de pistas sobre lo que sucedió.

 **Prime:** Te comprendo, a mí me mata lentamente al escribirla XD. Y con lo otro debo decir que así quiero que sea la historia, que independientemente del entorno la historia vaya avanzando sin depender de personajes en concreto.

 **vdalgalindotomayllason:** Pues no puedo decírtelo, tu entiendes… para que sigas leyendo y lo averigües tu mismo.

 **thecat-laura:** Gracias por tu follow amiga, y tengo que decirte que la idea se me hizo tan adorable que por eso decidí escribirla.

 **RubyLRed:** Yo tampoco entiendo como tengo esa habilidad del shipeo tan extrema, pero es un Quirk que conlleva una gran responsabilidad XD. Me alegra que te gusten mis fics y con respecto a tus preguntas… no puedo responderte ninguna, lo siento pero de verás encontrar tú mismo las conclusiones. Por ejemplo: ¿Llegaré a terminar este fic sin morir de diabetes por culpa de Eri?, solo el tiempo lo dirá XD.

 **spartan1479:** El capítulo cinco para ahora.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Pues si eso te parece una tortura pues déjame decirte que todavía no has visto nada aun, solo espera. Y tengo que decir que me agrada la manera en la cual Izuku y Hawks interaccionan entre sí como mejores amigos y casi hermanos, más adelante entenderán bien cómo es que esta amistad se construyó de esa manera tan amigable. Por cierto yo también seria capaz de hacer una masacre y quemarlo todo si me llegan a trolear de esa manera con una historia de Evolvelove.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Encuentro**_

Otra mañana de lunes normal en la casa del símbolo de la paz, o por lo menos eso sería si no fuera un día importante para su hija. Pues si, finalmente el día en que Eri comenzaría a ir a la guardería había llegado y en estos momentos Izuku estaba preparando a su hija en un sofá de la sala.

Izuku ya se encontraba vestido para ir al trabajo mientras que encima de su regazo estaba sentada Eri a la cual le estaba cepillando su hermoso cabello. Ella vestía de las bonitas botas rojas que le dio Hawks, unas medias negras hasta las rodillas, una falda con tirantes de color blanco hasta por debajo de las rodillas y unas camisa roja manga larga, además de su collar con el dije verde.

La pequeña y tierna niña tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía disfrutando la manera en la cual su padre cepillaba su cabello, siempre tenía cuidado y lo hacía con delicadeza para no hacerle daño. Minutos después el peliverde se detuvo y luego colocó a Eri en el suelo con calma.

 **-Listo, ya estás preparada-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con una leve sonrisa tranquila y luego Eri dio un giro sobre si misma con emoción para inspeccionarse a sí misma y la manera en la que se veía.

Después Eri se volteó a ver a su padre y colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-¿Me veo bien, Papi?-** , le preguntó la albina con una inocente y pura sonrisa que provocó que el símbolo de la paz le mirara paternalmente.

 **-Eres la niña más linda del mundo, princesa-** , respondió Izuku con afecto y creyendo firmemente en que lo que decía era cierto y era una ley universal, su hija es la más linda del mundo.

Eri se sintió feliz y alzó los brazos en el aire. **-¡Vámonos ya Papi!, ¡no quiero llegar tarde!-** , le dijo ella a Izuku con emoción para luego sujetarle una mano y comenzar a jalarle para levantarlo del sofá.

 **-Relájate Eri, recuerda que te levanté temprano justo para evitar eso, por ahora vamos a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con tranquilidad mientras le colocaba una mano en la cabeza a Eri que se lo pensó por unos segundos para aceptar. **-Pero antes…-** , agregó el peliverde alejándose unos pasos de Eri mientras que sacaba su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su bata.

 **-¿Qué haces, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri a su padre con curiosidad e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a un lado al ver que su padre le estaba apuntado con el teléfono.

 **-Voy a tomarte una foto, la abuela me pidió que se la enviara y quizás Tío Hawks estará feliz de ver que sigues utilizando las botas que te regaló-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa amable viendo a su hija para luego poner su atención en la pantalla del teléfono. **-Además quiero tener un recuerdo de tu primer día en la guardería-** , agregó el peliverde con afecto para luego ver como su hija le sonreía a la cámara para después tomar la foto que en otro momento se aseguraría de incluir en su álbum.

 **-¡Ahora vamos a comer para no llegar tarde, Papi!-** , le dijo Eri a Izuku con alegría recibiendo un asentimiento del mayor para luego ambos ir al comedor.

* * *

Un tiempo después nos encontramos con padre e hija caminando tomados de la mano por los vacíos pasillos de Yuuei ya que a esas horas todavía no había alumnos circulando por la academia. La pequeña que ahora llevaba el bolso que le compró su padre, veía con asombro el limpio y espacioso pasillo por el cual caminaban mientras que Izuku solo observaba el camino con serenidad.

 **-¿Aquí es donde trabajas, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri a Izuku mientras que levantaba la mirada para verle curiosa captando la atención de él.

 **-Correcto, específicamente enseño en la clase 3-A-** , dijo Izuku con calma y su hija asintió asegurándose de recodar ese dato. **-De cualquier manera vamos a ver al director Nezu antes de llevarte a la guardería-** , agregó él con calma teniendo su rumbo en dirección al despacho del director donde el pequeño animal le había convocado.

 **-¿Director Nezu?, ¿es el jefe de Papi?-** , preguntaba Eri intrigada y con un dedo en su mentón mientras seguía viendo con curiosidad a su padre.

En ese momento ambos llegaron al frente de las grandes puertas de madera que eran la entrada del despacho del director Nezu.

 **-Correcto, ahora por favor guarda silencio mientras hablo con él, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri con una leve sonrisa tranquila recibiendo un asentimiento de una sonriente Eri que aferró más su manito sobre la de su padre.

Izuku abre una de las puertas para luego tanto él con Eri entrar al despacho para encontrarse con Aizawa, Midnight, Present Mic y Vlad King que también estaban allí además del director Nezu que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

 **-¿Uh?, ¿qué sucede aquí?, ¿había una reunión y no me enteré?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado ante la presencia de sus colegas profesores en ese lugar mientras que Eri y él se acercaban al centro del despacho.

 **-Buenos días Midoriya, no te preocupes que esto solo es una pequeña presentación-** , le dijo Nezu al héroe número uno con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

 **-¿Presentación?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido y alzando una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería el director.

 **-El director quería llamarnos aquí para que estos curiosos de aquí conocieran a Eri, eso es todo-** , aclaró Aizawa con serenidad viendo a Izuku mientras señalaba al resto con un pulgar.

Eri al fijarse en el pelinegro se mostró emocionada y sonrió ampliamente. **-¡Tío Aizawa!-** , exclamó la pequeña contenta de ver al hombre para luego correr hacia Aizawa y abrazarse a una de sus piernas.

Aizawa sonrió levemente viendo a la pequeña. **-Hola Eri-** , respondió él agachándose un poco para sobarle la cabeza a la niña a la cual le había tomado cierto apego luego de verla tantas veces hasta el punto en que ella le comenzó a llamar así.

 **-¡Miren nada más!, ¡hay un niño en este mundo que Aizawa no asustó!-** , exclamó Mic sorprendido y con una mano sobre su pecho exagerando un poco sus impresión, después de todo su amigo no tenía buena fama con los niños… ni los jóvenes, ni los adultos… no tenía buena fama y punto.

 **-¡Es demasiado linda!-** , exclamó Nemuri emocionada y enternecida por lo adorable que se ve Eri vestida con sus lindas ropitas rojas y blancas que combinaban con su color de ojos y cabello, es la primera vez que ve a la niña y sin duda recibió una grata sorpresa.

 **-No esperaba ver a Aizawa sonreír de nuevo después de su boda-** , comentó Kan de brazos cruzados y sonriendo con un poco de burla observando a su "rival", el cual se abstuvo de mirarle de manera amenazante a causa de que Eri estaba presente.

 **-¿Solo para eso me pidió que la trajera?-** , preguntó Izuku viendo al director, pues de haberlo dicho la hubiera presentado a sus colegas en un momento más adecuado.

Nezu entrecerró un poco sus ojos y cruzó sus dedos con algo de seriedad. **-No, también tengo que verificar explícitamente si es seguro juntarla con otros niños de su edad a causa de su Quirk-** , dijo el director de forma profesional ya que debía preocuparse por la seguridad de los otros niños.

Izuku entendió la preocupación de Nezu y sonrió tranquilamente. **-No hay problema en ese aspecto, como ya usted sabe ella manifestó su Quirk "Rewind" cuando tenía un año causando que su padre biológico fuera devuelto a un estado anterior a nacer, cosa que provocó que Kai Chisaki planeara ejecutar el proyecto de sustancias borra Quirks a base de su sangre-** , decía el peliverde con calma viendo al pequeño animal mientras que eran escuchados por Nemuri, Mic y Kan, por su parte Aizawa se llevó a Eri un poco lejos para que la pequeña no escuchara nada.

 **-Lo recuerdo, me informaste que al parecer solo puede utilizarlo en organismos vivos y que no tiene control sobre él-** , dijo Nezu recordando la información que recibió hace varios meses cuando se enteró de la existencia de la niña y de su identidad como hija adoptiva del peliverde.

 **-Correcto, pero eso fue antes de que la adoptara, por ciertas circunstancias ella ha aprendido a controlarlo y a usarlo de modo no dañino o peligroso-** , continuó Izuku con tranquilidad y las manos en sus bolsillos creando intriga en sus colegas.

 **-¿Ciertas circunstancias?-** , preguntó Kan intrigado ante lo dicho por el peliverde.

 **-Déjenme les enseño-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente para luego acercarse al escritorio de Nezu para tomar unas tijeras que estaban sobre este.

Luego ubicó el filo de las tijeras en su mano derecha para hacerse un corte superficial del cual comenzó a salir sangre, cosa que descolocó un poco a los profesores.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo, Midoriya-kun?-** , le preguntó Midnight a su ex alumno con preocupación acercándose a él para inspeccionar su mano, pero observa que él se mantiene tranquilo y con la mirada le dice que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, por lo cual Nemuri le dio su espacio para ver qué es lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Izuku se gira en dirección a Eri y Aizawa y se agacha de cuclillas. **-Eri, ¿puedes ayudarme?, me lastime la mano-** , le dice él a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa mientras muestra el corte en la palma de su mano de la cual salía sangre.

La albina al escuchar a su padre se voltea a verle y se sorprende al ver su mano lastimada. **-¡Oh no!, ¡la mano de Papi!-** , dijo Eri preocupada y un poco asustada por su padre para rápidamente acercarse a Izuku y sujetarle la mano con sus dos pequeñas manitas para inspeccionar su herida.

El símbolo de la paz veía con afecto a la pequeña que miraba su mano herida con preocupación y delicadeza, aun así eso no quitaba que fuera la pequeña más adorable al preocuparse de esa manera por él, que es el mayor héroe de todos y un corte así no era nada.

 **-No te preocupes Papi, ¡porque yo estoy aquí!-** , exclamó Eri con una deslumbrante sonrisa viendo a la cara a su padre imitando su frase para después cerrar sus ojitos concentrándose en usar su Quirk.

Luego de eso el diminuto cuerno de su frente comenzó a crecer y a extenderse hasta cierto punto donde comenzó a liberar pequeños rayos de color amarillo que recorrieron desde su cabeza hasta sus manitas que sujetaban la mano herida de Izuku para en cuestión de segundos devolverla a un estado anterior a ser herida, pues no había corte alguno ni rastro de sangre.

 **-¡Wow, Amazing!-** , exclamó Mic asombrado viendo la efectividad del Quirk de la niña que lo desactivada y su cuerno se volvía a hacer diminuto y los rayos amarillos desaparecían.

Izuku observó su mano con calma para ver que efectivamente estaba ilesa y luego se volteó a ver a Eri. **-Gracias princesa, ya estoy curado gracias a ti-** , dijo el peliverde sonriendo con cariño y cerrando sus ojos para luego acariciarle la cabeza a su hija.

 **-¡Yo siempre voy a cuidar a Papi!-** , exclamó Eri muy alegre y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su padre que se sentía profundamente feliz por sus palabras y cargó a su hija entre sus brazos para luego ponerse de pie y ver a sus colegas.

 **-¿Puedo comérmela a besos?-** , preguntó Nemuri viendo a Izuku con una expresión suplicante, después de todo es la reacción normal al ver a una niña tan adorable y jodidamente tierna como lo es Eri.

Eri miró a su padre con curiosidad. **-¿Quiénes son ellos, Papi?-** , le preguntó ella a Izuku mientras señalaba a los adultos que no conocía.

 **-Son mis compañeros de trabajo, Mic-san, Kan-san y Nemuri-san-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo a Eri que asintió recordando esos nombres y luego ella se volteó a ver a los compañeros de trabajo de su padre.

 **-Mi nombre es Eri Midoriya, un placer conocerlos-** , se presentó Eri de forma muy dulce y tierna a la vez que educaba para luego agachar un poco su cabeza de forma respetuosa a Nemuri, Mic y Kan que se llevaron las manos a sus corazones ante un repentino ataque de dulzura en sus sistemas.

 **-Pues con lo que me has mostrado puedo ver que todo está bajo control-** , decía Nezu notablemente contento de ver que la niña estaría bien mientras que se ponía de pie sobre su silla. **-Con eso dicho me alegra darle la bienvenida a la hija del símbolo de la paz-** , agregó el pequeño director viendo a la niña que estaba en brazos de su padre.

Eri se quedó viendo por unos cuantos segundos a Nezu para después ver a Izuku. **-¿Qué es ese animal?-** , le preguntó Eri con intriga para después voltearse a ver a su tío Aizawa dirigiéndole la misma pregunta.

Izuku sonrió divertido ante la pregunta de la pequeña. **-Él es el director Nezu-** , respondió con tranquilidad y ella se mostró confundida.

 **-¿Ese pequeño animal es el jefe de Papi?-** , preguntaba la niña con intriga y algo sorprendida causando que a Nezu se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

 **-Disculpa Eri, pero este pequeño animal tiene un IQ superior a todos los presentes en estas instalaciones-** , decía Nezu con una sonrisa inocente que ocultaba un aire un poco siniestro que provocó que los otros adultos tuvieran gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

 **-Bueno, en realidad la señorita Saiko Intelli puede competir contra usted en IQ si usa su Quirk-** , argumentó Izuku con tranquilidad viendo a su jefe y antiguo maestro, después de todo había visto los registros de los Quirks de sus alumnos y el de la chica peliplata era uno de los que más llamaron su atención.

 **-Ya deténganse, dudo que Eri sepa que es el IQ-** , les dijo Nemuri a ambos para que dejaran la conversación que la pequeña niña no lograría entender.

 **-El IQ es el coeficiente intelectual de una persona, ¿verdad?-** , decía Eri con un dedo en su mentón e inocencia causando que los presentes a excepción de Izuku se sorprendieran.

 **-¿Cómo ella sabe eso?-** , preguntó la heroína asombrada viendo a la pequeña mientras que el resto también se lo preguntaban, no era normal que una niña de cinco años supiera de eso.

Izuku sonrió divertido ante la reacción de sus colegas y después se giró a ver a Eri que también se volteó a verle. **-Ella es mi pequeña genio-** , respondió el cariñoso padre orgulloso de su hija acercándose a ella para frotar sus mejillas provocando que Eri riera divertida.

 **-¡Hihi, d-detente Papi!, ¡no quiero llegar tarde a la guardería!-** , decía Eri riendo dulcemente mientras trataba de alejar a su papa que le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Los demás adultos veían la escena enternecidos por el momento padre e hija, aunque específicamente Nemuri veía embelesaba como Izuku era un padre de primera al cual si o si quería para sí misma, de esa manera también podría cuidar de Eri como su hijita, ¡genial, premio doble!.

 **-Veo que Eri está entusiasmada, no los retendré más, pueden irse-** , le dijo Nezu a Izuku con una sonrisa amigable, recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku que dejó a su hija en el suelo y luego ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

 **-¡Nos vemos luego, Midoriyas!-** , se despidió Mic con una gran sonrisa de Izuku y Eri recibiendo un pequeño ademán de Izuku como respuesta mientras que Eri se despedía con una mano alzada.

 **-¡Adiós Tío Aizawa!, ¡adiós amigos y jefe de Papi!-** , se despidió Eri de los profesionales con una inocente sonrisa para que después padre e hija salieran del despacho cerrando la puerta al salir dejando a los adultos en un pequeño silencio.

 **-De verdad es una niña especial, eh-** , comentó Mic con alegría girándose a ver a sus colegas y amigos.

 **-Devolver a alguien a un estado anterior, un poder aterrador-** , comentó Kan de brazos cruzados y pensando en el peligro y el potencial que representaba la niña con un Quirk de esa naturaleza.

 **-No debemos preocuparnos si tiene al héroe número uno como padre a tiempo completo-** , dijo Aizawa despreocupado y rascándose la cabeza para luego bostezar, después de todo solo debían confiar en su símbolo de la paz para manejar la situación.

 **-¡Y próximamente yo seré su madre a tiempo completo!-** , exclamó Nemuri con una sonrisa y una mirada determinaba mientras que se coloca las manos en la cintura claramente decidida a cumplir con lo que dice, cosa que provocó que los hombres le desearan suerte al peliverde.

* * *

Minutos después estaban Izuku y Eri caminando por el campus en dirección a la guardería que había sido construida en un lugar un tanto apartado de los edificios que eran concurrentes entre los alumnos, de modo que tanto los niños como los estudiantes tuvieran su propio ambiente sin necesidad de llegar a encontrarse entre ellos.

Caminaron tomados de la mano conversando tranquilamente hasta que ambos logran ver la edificación que constaba de una estructura de un piso de gran tamaño y diseño moderno con paredes blancas, puertas de papel corredizas en la entrada sumado a los Engawas que rodeaban el lugar, sin duda un lugar precioso que por dentro tendría decoraciones infantiles para comodidad de los niños.

La guardería tenía sobre su techo unas letras que decían: _"Little Heroes"_.

 **-No esperaba que fuera a ser tan bonito, aunque debí esperar algo así de Yuuei-** , se decía Izuku así mismo con serenidad viendo el lugar mientras que Eri jalaba su mano para captar su atención.

 **-Mira Papi, otros niños-** , dijo Eri emocionada mientras señalaba a un grupo de adultos y niños que estaban parados frente a la entrada que estaba cerrada.

Luego padre e hija se acercaron al grupo que al notar su presencia se enfocaron en los recién llegados, provocando leve sorpresa en los adultos y mucha más en los infantes que identificaron al hombre peliverde que estaba al frente suyo, ¡es el símbolo de la paz, el héroe Deku!.

 **-Buenos días-** , les dijo Izuku a los otros padres con una pequeña sonrisa educada para que luego un hombre y una mujer se le acercaran.

El hombre aparenta rondar por sus 35, su cabello es azabache alborotado y lleva un traje negro, una corbata negra, una playera gris fuerte, un saco de cola negro hasta los tobillos, lleva un pantalón negro junto con zapatos del mismo color que lo hacen ver elegante.

La mujer a su lado tiene rasgos finos y delicados, un largo y lacio cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos rojos, es delgada, viste de un hermoso vestido de color blanco con decoraciones de oro que descubría sus hombros y descendías hasta sus tobillos, además lleva unas hermosas zapatillas de igual forma blancas.

 **-Buenos días, no esperaba llegar a encontrarme al símbolo de la paz de esta manera-** , le decía el hombre a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que a su lado la mujer hacia una pequeña reverencia educada al peliverde.

 **-Mi nombre es Irisviel Von Einzbern y este es mi esposo Kiritsugu Emiya, un placer conocer al mejor héroe del mundo-** , se presentaba Irisviel con un una actitud amable y gentil mientras que Kiritsugu a su lado estrechaba la mano de Izuku.

 **-Puedo suponer que es extranjera por su nombre-** , comentó Izuku con tranquilidad y de la misma forma recibió un asentimiento de Irisviel para que luego dos infantes se colocaran en medio de la pareja.

El niño tenía el cabello rojizo con ojos marrones amarillentos, es de tez blanca y viste de un pantalón negro, deportivos sencillos y una camisa en su mayoría blanca a excepción de las mangas que son azules.

La niña es de piel clara, ojos azules y un hermoso cabello rubio dorado peinado de una forma refinada además de llevar puesto un vestido azul con detalles blancos hasta las rodillas y unas botitas negras hasta las pantorrillas.

 **-Este es nuestro hijo Shirou Emiya y esta de aquí es nuestra hija Artoria Pendragon-** , decía Kiritsugu con tranquilidad colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hijo y su hija adoptiva que tenían su mirada puesta en el héroe número uno.

 **-Oh, como Arthur Pendragon, el rey que portaba la legendaria Excalibur-** , comentó Izuku sonriéndole amablemente a la niña rubia que se mantuvo calmada y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Mucho gusto, señor Deku-** , dijo Artoria de manera educada y respetuosa al hombre peliverde que consideraba su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir.

 **-¡Wow, es el héroe Deku!, ¡el mayor héroe de la justicia!-** , exclamaba Shirou asombrado y con ojos llenos de ilusión al ver al frente suyo al símbolo de la paz.

Luego de eso un hombre de cabello rojo hasta el cuello se acercó a Izuku acompañado de una pequeña niña rubia. El hombre de ojos azules vestía de un traje negro con saco, pantalones y zapatos elegantes del mismo color, su camisa debajo del saco es gris y tiene una corbata negra con forma de cruz.

La niña por su parte tiene ojos verde oliva su cabello rubio tiene una tonalidad ceniza utilizándolo como dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza. Tiene unos zapatos negros, medias blancas, falda de cuadros rojos y negros además de tener una camisa blanca de manga larga y un abrigo negro con cola.

 **-Mucho gusto héroe Deku, mi nombre es Spirit Albarn y esta es mi querida hijita Maka Albarn-** , se presentó Spirit con tranquilidad seguido a presentar a su hija con emoción mientras que la pequeña niña se acercaba hasta estar al frente del peliverde para mirarle con una sonrisa.

 **-De verdad es un honor conocerlo en persona, señor Deku-** , decía Maka con claro entusiasmo y alegría en su mirada para luego hacer una leve reverencia respetuosa a su héroe favorito.

 **-Este mocoso de aquí es Soul Evans-** , agregó Spirit con fastidio y molestia mientras que a su lado llegaba un niño de cabello blanco de puntas hacia atrás, ojos rojos y dientes afilados, tiene una venda roja en su frente que dice "Eater", tiene una camisa amarilla, una chaqueta negra de cuello alto, un pantalón oscuros y zapatos rojos.

 **-¡Eres muy guay!-** , exclamó Soul con una sonrisa de lado mostrando sus filosos dientes mientras veía con admiración a Izuku que sonrió divertido al ver la emoción del niño.

 **-Su madre me pidió que lo trajera conmigo-** , dijo Spirit con molestia mientras se rasca la nuca viendo a Soul.

Después se acerca un hombre alto de complexión fuerte con el cabello de color plata resplandeciente, vestía de un abrigo negro largo con pantalones oscuros y zapatos del mismo color.

A su lado venían dos niños. La niña tenía el cabello regularmente corto de color morado oscuro con un flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho. Vestía de una falda negra, una camisa blanca sencilla arremangada a los antebrazos, unas zapatillas oscuras y unas medias negras hasta las rodillas.

El otro es un niño de cabello negro corto hasta las orejas, lleva una camisa blanca de rayas negras horizontales, un suéter gris, unos pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos un poco más claros con detalles blancos, este sostenía entre sus manos un grueso libro que tenía abrazado con timidez.

 **-Un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Renji Yomo y esta es mi sobrina Touka Kirishima-** , se presentaba Renji con serenidad y calma mientras que la pequeña Touka se colocaba justo al lado de los demás niños con la mirada puesta en el héroe.

 **-Es un gusto conocer al símbolo de la paz-** , decía Touka con una leve sonrisa viendo al héroe para después girarse a ver como su amigo estaba ocultándose detrás de Renji con timidez. **-Vamos Kaneki, preséntate-** , le dijo la niña al pelinegro de forma algo severa haciendo que Kaneki con cierta dificultad saliera de su escondite para ponerse al lado de Touka.

 **-M-Mi nombre es Kaneki Ken, u-un placer-** , decía Kaneki un poco nervioso y con su libro cubriendo su boca y nariz mientras miraba a Izuku.

 **-Su padre no pudo traerlo hoy-** , dijo Renji con tranquilidad viendo a Izuku que sintió un poco de pena por el niño y se agachó de cuclillas frente a él.

 **-Veo que lees La Metamorfosis de Kafka, de verdad es un gran libro-** , le decía Izuku a Kaneki con amabilidad y estando internamente sorprendido de que un niño de su edad leyera un libro de esa naturaleza, pero no lo juzgó y le admiró por su gusto literario.

Kaneki ante el comentario del peliverde se mostró un poco sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de eso Izuku se puso de pie para tener su mirada puesta tanto en los adultos como los niños. **-Ahora me toca a mí presentarme-** , dijo él sabiendo perfectamente que no era necesario, pero aun así debía de ser educado. **-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y soy el héroe número uno Deku, de verdad es un placer para mí el conocer a estos pequeños futuros héroes-** , se presentó para luego bajar la mirada hacia los seis niños que estuvieron emocionados por sus palabras.

Después el peliverde se giró a ver a su hija y de esa manera todos por fin se percataron de la presencia de la linda niña que tomaba de la mano al símbolo de la paz.

Eri comprendió que era su turno para presentarse y sonrió ampliamente. **-¡Mi nombre es Eri Midoriya!, ¡mucho gusto conocerlos a todos!-** , dijo Eri con alegría y de forma amigable para después agachar un poco la cabeza de forma educada.

 **-No sabía que el símbolo de la paz tuviera una hija-** , comentó Kiritsugu con tranquilidad viendo a la pequeña albina que de cierta forma se parecía a su esposa por el color de cabello y ojos.

 **-Vaya, esto debe ser una premisa-** , dijo Spirit con una sonrisa de lado y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón viendo al héroe.

 **-Les agradecería que lo mantuvieran en secreto, no quiero que los medios la comiencen a molestar-** , les dijo Izuku a los dos padres con calma y estos sin problema aceptaron comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Luego Irisviel se inclinó para colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de Eri para acariciársela. **-Es una niña muy bonita, si fuera mi hija la llamaría Illyasviel-** , decía la mujer con una sonrisa amable y gentil mientras que la pequeña sonreía contenta.

Shirou se acercó a Izuku para aferrar sus manitas sobre la bata del peliverde. **-¡Eres asombroso!, ¡quiero ser igual que tú y mi padre!-** , decía Shirou con emoción y entusiasmo causando que sus padres sonrieran divertidos al igual que Izuku.

Después fue el turno de Soul de agarrar la bata del símbolo de la paz. **-Enséñame como ser tan guay como tú-** , le pidió Soul al peliverde tratando de no mostrarse muy emocionado y fallando en el intento, después de todo quería ser igual al héroe que tenía adelante.

Kaneki se acercó tímidamente a Izuku para extenderle su libro con un poco nervios. **-¿P-Podríamos hablar sobre Kafka?-** , le preguntó el niño al héroe esperando poder hablar con él sobre el libro, cosa que solo ha podido hacer con su padre y su madre.

 **-Oi, ya déjalo en paz Shirou-** , le dijo Artoria a Shirou con seriedad mientras le jalaba del cuello de la camisa para que no molestara al héroe numero uno.

 **-¡Quédate quieto, Soul!-** , le exclamó Maka a Soul con enojo para luego darte un golpe de karate en la cabeza causando que el niño se tuviera que sobar el chichón adolorido.

 **-Él seguramente está muy ocupado para eso, Kaneki-** , le dijo Touka a Kaneki de forma estricta y el niño agachó la cabeza desanimado.

La superioridad de las niñas sobre los niños causó que los adultos se divirtieran un poco por la escena junto con Eri que miraba a los que serían sus amigos.

 **-¿Por qué están todos afuera?-** , les preguntó Izuku con calma a los adultos ya que según lo que tenía entendido la guardería debía de estar abierta desde hace 5 minutos.

 **-Al parecer la profesora no ha llegado todavía-** , respondió Renji con tranquilidad viendo al peliverde para que justamente la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abriera bruscamente desde adentro.

 **-¡D-Disculpen la tardanza!-** , exclamó Fuyumi apenada y agitada sudando un poco y captando la atención de los padres y los niños que se voltearon a verla. **-R-Resulta que sucedieron algunas cosas de camino acá, p-pero ahora todo está listo-** , decía Fuyumi sonriendo un poco nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca para ver a los presentes.

 **-¿Fuyumi-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta al ver a la chica que estaba al frente suyo.

Sencillamente no lo podía creer, quizás era todo producto de su imaginación, pero ese particular cabello blanco como la nieve con mechones rojos carmesís, esos hermosos ojos turquesa, esa figura tan sublime y esa melodiosa voz… era claro que no podía confundirlos, de verdad Fuyumi estaba al frente suyo.

Fuyumi claramente reconoció esa voz y se enfocó en aquel hombre joven al cual identificó al momento, cosa que provocó que ella se desconcertada y que su mundo se detuviera en ese preciso momento.

 **-I-Izuku-kun-** , dijo ella incrédula y sorprendida pasando su atención en esos rizos, esos ojos, esas pecas, todo es y será siempre que lo veía cautivador para ella que sentía su ritmo cardiaco aumentar de intensidad a la vez que su mente batallaba por asimilar la presencia de Izuku en ese lugar, momento y situación.

* * *

Hace una hora en la residencia Todoroki, en el comedor se encontraba Rei junto con Natsu y Shoto desayunando tostadas con jugo para que repentinamente la puerta corrediza se abriera abruptamente.

 **-¡Mi despertador se retrasó!-** , exclamó Fuyumi aun en pijama, con notable desesperación y su cabello alborotado a causa de su reciente despertar.

 **-Wow, te ves del asco Fuyumi-** , le dijo Natsu a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa bromista al verle tan desarreglada.

 **-No ayudas Natsu, por alguna razón mi despertador se retrasó y voy a llegar tarde a Yuuei-** , decía Fuyumi claramente angustiada y arreglándose el cabello con su cepillo mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

 **-Ayer cuando Hawks-kun vino pude ver que tomó tu teléfono cuando estabas haciendo el té-** , comentó su madre con una pequeña sonrisa recordando al héroe rubio utilizando el teléfono de su hija en el sofá de la sala.

Fuyumi se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su madre. **-¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste, Mamá?!-** , le preguntó claramente desconcertada de que haya permitido que eso sucediera, después de todos los años de amistad que ha tenido con Hawks le han enseñado dos valiosas lecciones, la primera es no darle acceso a algún dato u objeto personal dado que podría ser utilizado para alguna broma u extorsión, lo segundo es a no permitirle hablar en su nombre ya que se había ganado varios problemas a causa de eso.

 **-Ya que son buenos amigos pensé que era normal entre ustedes-** , respondió Rei con tranquilidad y sin comprender en qué se equivocó, después de todo Natsu no le daba importancia a compartir su teléfono con sus amigos.

Fuyumi apretó los dientes con furia dirigida al héroe alado. **-Voy a hacer que papá lo rostice hasta dejarlo dorado-** , murmulló ella en realidad molesta ya que por culpa de él podría llegar tarde a su primer día en el trabajo. **-¡Natsu, dame la llave de tu auto!-** , le pidió Fuyumi a su hermano menor que respondió lanzándoselas al momento.

 **-Por favor no lo manches con sangre de peatones-** , le dijo Natsu a Fuyumi sonriendo divertido y bromista.

 **-¡P-Por supuesto que no!-** , exclamó ella algo ofendida para luego irse rápidamente a su habitación para vestirse.

 **-¿No vas a ir con ella, Shoto?-** , le preguntó Rei a su hijo menor que terminaba de beber su jugo de naranja con tranquilidad.

 **-No, aún tengo tiempo para llegar temprano a clase-** , respondió Shoto con serenidad viendo a su madre para luego ver de reojo la puerta por la cual se fue su hermana. **-Además no quiero estar para cuando la multen por exceso de velocidad-** , agregó el peli mixto teniendo el presentimiento de que quizás su hermana manejaría como en una película de carreras.

* * *

Después de 30 minutos de manejo a toda velocidad y una advertencia por exceso de velocidad, nos encontramos con Fuyumi que caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de Yuuei de camino al despacho del director.

Ella vestía de unos pantalones vaqueros azules, unas zapatillas beige, una camisa blanca arremangada y encima un suéter rosa, sus inseparables lentes y llevaba una libreta entre sus brazos mientras caminaba a paso veloz.

 **(N-Nezu-Sensei va a perdonar mi retraso si le explico que fue por culpa de Hawks)** , pensaba Fuyumi sonriendo nerviosamente con la esperanza de no ser reprendida su primer día en el trabajo por culpa de su bromista y molesto amigo.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos al frente de las puertas del despacho y respiró profundo para después adentrarse sin miramientos.

 **-¡B-Buenos días!-** , saludó Fuyumi con una sonrisa entrando al lugar tomando por sorpresa a los profesores que estaban adentro junto con el director Nezu.

 **-¡Oh god!, ¡me tomaste por sorpresa Todoroki!-** , le dijo Mic a su ex alumna con una mano sobre su corazón sintiendo como este estaba agitado por el repentino susto.

Fuyumi estaba realmente confundida de ver a sus antiguos maestros en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, pero por el momento la felicidad de verles de nuevo opacaba su curiosidad.

 **-Vaya niña, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi-** , le dijo Midnight a la albina con una pequeña sonrisa al notar que la chica se había hecho un poco más alta y su cuerpo de desarrolló mucho más desde que estuvo de estudiante.

 **-Parece como si hubieras estado en una carrera-** , comentó Kan extrañado al ver como la chica parecía algo ansiosa y cansada al entrar por la puerta de esa manera.

 **-Debemos hablar sobre ser puntual, Todoroki-** , le dijo Aizawa a su ex alumna con una mirada seria y causando que Fuyumi sonriera un poco nerviosa por tener que recibir uno de los sermones estrictos de su antiguo maestro.

 **-H-Hola Senseis, ¿q-qué hacen aquí?-** , les preguntó Fuyumi a sus profesores mientras les sonreía levemente queriendo saber el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

 **-Yo los llamé-** , dijo Nezu con calma captando la atención de la peli mixto que recordó que había llegado tarde al despacho al cual le había convocado el animal.

 **-D-Disculpe por llegar tarde Sensei-** , se disculpó Fuyumi agachando la cabeza sinceramente apenada de no haber comenzado de la mejor manera dando una buena imagen.

 **-No te preocupes Todoroki, debes tener tus motivos, de cualquier manera tengo que informarte de algo-** , dijo Nezu sonriendo alegre y no dándole importancia a la tardanza de tres minutos de la chica que levantó la cabeza aliviada y más tranquila para escuchar lo que le dirían. **-Vas a tener a tu cuidado a 7 niños, todos son hijos de personas influyentes e importantes-** , informó el director de Yuuei con calma y la chica se mostró intrigada.

 **-¿Son hijos de políticos?-** , preguntó Fuyumi con curiosidad y con un dedo en su mentón viendo al pequeño animal en su asiento.

 **-Algo parecido-** , dijo esta vez Kan de brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa de lado viendo a la chica que alzó una ceja confundida.

Aizawa se aclaró la garganta para proceder a explicar. **-Artoria Pendragon es hermana adoptiva de Emiya Shirou y ambos son hijos de Kiritsugu Emiya, un asesino profesional de elite al servicio del gobierno japonés que actúa para prevenir guerras y eliminar a políticos corruptos-** , decía el pelinegro con tranquilidad mientras que Fuyumi se quedaba tiesa y ensanchaba sus ojos.

 **-¿U-Un asesino profesional?-** , preguntaba Fuyumi sorprendida y nerviosa ante la sola imagen mental que se había formado en su mente del hombre, sin duda era impactante saber de un asesino profesional que en cualquier momento podría matarla si algo le sucedía a sus hijos.

Nemuri por su parte se sentó relajada sobre el escritorio del director mientras se cruza de piernas. **-Su esposa Irisviel Von Einzbern es la cabeza de una importante familia extranjera con influencia mundial-** , reveló Midnight sonriendo levemente viendo a Fuyumi que parecía seguir desconcertaba por lo que escuchaba.

 **-Maka Albarn es hija del señor Spirit Albarn, guardaespaldas de elite de un amigo mío-** , dijo Nezu sonriendo con calma recordando a su amigo que es director de otra escuela de héroes, a este lo llamaban por el apodo de Shinigami.

 **-El tío de Touka Kirishima es el señor Renji Yomo que tiene altas influencias en los barrios bajos para mantener a las bandas callejeras al margen-** , informó Kan con serenidad recordando al peliplata que sin duda hacia un gran aporte junto con la policía para mantener la casi inexistente delincuencia que había dejado Deku como símbolo de la paz.

 **-Soul Evans es el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Evans que ha sido una gran colaboradora para Yuuei y demás escuelas de héroes en el mundo-** , le dijo Aizawa Fuyumi con serenidad mientras que la chica estaba nerviosa asimilando lo que le decían.

 **-Y por último Kaneki Ken es hijo adoptivo de Kishuou Arima, un hombre sin duda peligroso que encabeza las actividades policiales en Japón y gestiona otros gobiernos como Rusia y América-** , dijo Nezu de brazos cruzados viendo a la Todoroki que estaba incrédula y sorprendida en su lugar.

 **-¿E-Está bien que yo sepa todo eso?-** , preguntó Fuyumi temblando ligeramente y sonriendo con nervios mientras abrazaba su libreta sobre su pecho con cierto temor a lo que le sucedería a ella si algo le sucedía a los hijos de tan importantes influencias.

 **-Claro, después de todo vas a estar encargada de sus hijos-** , respondió Nezu completamente ajeno y despreocupado de los nervios de la chica, después de todo ella tenía como padre al anterior héroe numero dos Endeavor para protegerla.

Fuyumi se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y respirar. **-Pero allí solo mencionaron a 6 niños, ¿Quién es el último?-** , preguntó la chica con intriga viendo a sus antiguos profesores, los cuales intercalaron miradas entre si siendo Mic, Nemuri y Nezu quienes sonrieron con cierta malicia para después girarse a ver a Fuyumi.

 **-Será más divertido si vas y lo averiguas tu misma-** , le dijo Nemuri a su ex alumna con inocencia y con una mano en su mejilla causando que la chica de cabello bicolor sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

 **-Ahora tengo un mal presentimiento-** , dijo Fuyumi algo temerosa y teniendo la "ligera" impresión de que algo estaba por suceder con respecto al niño del cual omitieron contarle algo.

 **-¡Hahaha, solo relájate Todoroki!-** , le dijo Mic a la chica con una sonrisa relajada y señalándole con ambas manos para aligerar un poco sus nervios y desconfianza.

 **-¿No deberías abrir en 25 minutos?-** , le preguntó Kan a su antigua alumna con calma y esto causó que Fuyumi se quedara tiesa recordando que debía de abrir la guardería y recibir a los niños.

 **-Oh si, se me olvidó mencionarte que las cosas dentro del lugar están algo desordenadas, por lo cual agradecería si pudieras darle una breve limpieza-** , le dijo Nezu a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa inocente y esto provocó que la ansiedad y prisa de ella aumentaran.

 **-¡S-Si mi disculpan me retiro!-** , exclamó Fuyumi apresurada y nerviosa para rápidamente salir corriendo del despacho en dirección a la guardería para preparar todo lo más rápido posible.

Una vez la Todoroki salió del lugar, Aizawa se volteó a ver en dirección a Nezu.

 **-¿Por qué no le dijimos sobre Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Aizawa al pequeño animal con calma e intrigado por los motivos para mantenerle esa información oculta.

Nezu se encogió de hombros con simpleza. **-Porque de esa manera ella se sorprenderá más, tengo entendido de que no ha mantenido contacto con Midoriya desde que se graduaron, por lo cual será entretenida su reunión-** , respondió el pequeño pero malvado director de Yuuei y de esa manera nadie tuvo otra cosa que comentar al respecto.

Después de todo no le habían dicho a la chica que el séptimo niño no era otra que Eri Midoriya, la hija del más grande héroe del mundo y la persona con más influencia e importancia en la sociedad, pues su sola presencia era símbolo de prosperidad y paz.

* * *

Volviendo al presente nos ubicamos en el momento de ese sorpresivo y repentino reencuentro entre Izuku y Fuyumi que se miraban mutuamente claramente descolocados por las presencias del otro en ese lugar.

 **-I-Izuku-kun-** , decía Fuyumi con sus ojos abiertos y acomodándose los lentes para ver si en realidad estaba viendo bien, pero era obvio que sí, aun sin lentes podría reconocer la silueta al frente suyo sin ningún problema, es Izuku Midoriya.

 **-¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-** , le preguntó Kiritsugu al peliverde a su lado con tranquilidad, pero se fijó en que el joven hombre estaba boquiabierto viendo a la profesora hasta que luego de unos segundos despertó de sus pensamientos.

 **-Oh, emm… si-** , decía Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso viendo a Kiritsugu. **-Fuyumi-chan fue una amiga de cuando yo estudie aquí en Yuuei, también es hija de Endeavor-** , respondió el peliverde lo más tranquilo que podía, esto provocó que Fuyumi se sintiera algo herida al solo ser presentada de esa manera, pero no lo culpaba ya que comprendía que también seria incómodo para él su encuentro.

 **-Oh vaya, parece que tenemos a una chica famosa como maestra de nuestros niños-** , comentó Irisviel con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la peli mixto que recordó que seguía en presencia de personas muy importantes.

 **-O-Oh si, d-déjenme presentarme-** , decía Fuyumi sonriendo un poco nerviosa para luego tranquilizarse. **-Mi nombre es Fuyumi Todoroki y a partir de hoy estaré a cargo del cuidado de sus hijos-** , se presentó la Todoroki con amabilidad y educación mientras que Izuku se fijaba en que ella lleva puesto un delantal verde con las letras "Fuyumi-Sensei" escritas en rojo.

 **-Supongo que ya sabrás nuestros nombres, por lo cual podemos ahórranos las presentaciones-** , dijo Kiritsugu con una leve sonrisa viendo a la chica que asintió rápidamente con un poco de nervios.

 **-Saluden a su maestra, niños-** , le dijo Irisviel a Shirou y a Artoria y los dos infantes procedieron a acercarse al frente de la joven mujer de cabello bicolor.

 **-¡Mucho gusto señorita!, ¡puede contar conmigo para protegerlos a todos de los villanos!-** , exclamó Shirou con alegría y emocionado mientras alzaba un puño al aire provocando que Fuyumi asintiera divertida.

 **-Disculpe a Shirou, él piensa que es un héroe justiciero-** , le dijo Artoria a su nueva maestra con calma y provocando que el pelirrojo se molestara.

 **-¡Hey Saber!, ¡yo voy a ser un héroe justiciero como Deku y Papá!-** , le dijo Shirou a la rubia claramente motivado y provocando que Fuyumi les sonriera a ambos con gentileza.

 **-Es un placer conocerlos a ambos, espero que nos llevemos bien-** , les dijo Fuyumi a ambos niños que asintieron para después entrar a la guardería.

 **-Esta preciosa niñita es mi hija Maka y el mocoso que está a su lado es Soul-** , le dijo Spirit a Fuyumi con una sonrisa amigable que luego se transformó en una mueca de molestia al ver al niñito que junto con Maka se ubicaron al frente de la chica que sería su nueva profesora.

 **-Será un gusto estar a su cuidado, señorita Todoroki-** , le dijo Maka a Fuyumi de forma educada y sonriendo amigablemente para después hacer una leve reverencia.

 **-Pueden llamarme Fuyumi-Sensei-** , le dijo Fuyumi a la niña de forma amable y esta asintió con la cabeza.

Después la profesora se volteó a ver a Soul que tenía sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y parecía desinteresado. **-Solo no me mandes a cantar o hacer bailes bobos, no son guays-** , le dijo Soul a la peli mixto de forma relajada para luego recibir un golpe de karate en su cabeza.

 **-¡Tienes que respetar a Fuyumi-Sensei, Soul!-** , le reprendió Maka con enojo para luego tomarle de la oreja y jalarle en dirección al interior mientras que Spirit sonreía orgulloso de su hija.

Después fue el turno de Touka de llegar al frente de Fuyumi mientras jalaba el brazo de Kaneki que se mantenía abrazando su libro con timidez.

 **-Mi nombre es Touka Kirishima y este es Kaneki-** , los presentó Touka con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su nueva profesora, provocando que Fuyumi enfocara su atención en el niño pelinegro.

 **-El padre de Kaneki no pudo venir hoy y se disculpa por ello, está ocupado-** , le dijo Renji a Fuyumi con tranquilidad y ella sintió un poco de pena por el niño y se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

 **-¿Te gusta leer, Kaneki-kun?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi al niño con una sonrisa gentil y cálida que provocó que el pequeño escondiera un poco más su cara.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei te está preguntando algo, respóndele Kaneki-** , le dijo Touka a Kaneki de forma un poco severa y el niño asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su maestra.

 **-Adentro hay muchos libros que puedes leer si quieres-** , le dijo Fuyumi al pequeño de forma amable y acogedora para que luego Kaneki sonriera un poco emocionado y después entrara a la guardería junto con Touka.

 **-Más tarde vendremos a buscarlos, pórtense bien con Fuyumi-Sensei-** , les dijo Irisviel a sus hijos con afecto y despidiéndose con un ademán siendo respondida de la misma manera por Shirou y Artoria.

 **-¡Si llego a escuchar una queja de ti Soul le voy a contar a tu madre!-** , le exclamó Spirit al pequeño niño peliblanco que le ignoró olímpicamente recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Maka.

 **-Touka, por favor ten un ojo puesto en Kaneki-** , le dijo Renji a su sobrina con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña que a su lado tenia a Kaneki un poco avergonzado de tener que ser vigilado.

 **-Fue un placer conocerle, héroe Deku-** , le dijo Kiritsugu a Izuku de forma amistosa y el resto de adultos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, después de todo gracias a la presencia del peliverde es que sus niños estaban más seguros y el índice de criminalidad había descendido hasta el punto en que ellos podían respirar tranquilos.

Izuku les sonrió de forma agradable. **-Pueden llamarme Midoriya, el placer fue mío, espero que nuestros hijos se lleven bien-** , les dijo con alegría y teniendo el presentimiento de que así seria, cosa que los adultos reconocieron y respondieron con la misma amabilidad al momento de despedirse y luego tomar sus caminos.

Después de que los padres se fueran, los niños se metieron adentro de la guardería dejando a Izuku, Eri y a Fuyumi que estaba realmente descolocada por las palabras de Izuku, ¿Que Nuestros hijos se lleven bien?, ¿¡él tiene un hijo!?.

En eso la joven mujer finalmente enfocó su atención en la linda y adorable niña que estaba sujetando la mano de Izuku, no la había notado por estar tan distraída con sus pensamientos y las presentaciones, ¿¡es ella la hija de Izuku!?.

 **-S-Será mejor que te presentes, Eri-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija sonriéndole con un poco de nervios y Eri entendió y soltó la mano de su padre para luego ubicarse al frente de Fuyumi que tenía su mirada incrédula puesta en ella.

 **-Mucho gusto Fuyumi-Sensei, mi nombre es Eri Midoriya y tengo cinco añitos-** , se presentó Eri sonriendo alegre y mostrando su manita derecha con sus cinco dedos de forma jodidamente tierna y siendo un duro golpe de realidad a Fuyumi que se quedó tiesa.

 **-¿M-Midoriya?-** , preguntó Fuyumi sonriendo nerviosa y sudando un poco al efectivamente escuchar el apellido de Izuku en la pequeña niña.

Quizás era su sobrina o una prima lejana, ¡no, eso no es posible y ella lo sabía!, Izuku no tenía primos o tíos, solo tenía a su madre y a Toshinori que se habían casado a mediados de su tercer año en Yuuei. Entonces… ¿eso significa que Eri es su hija?, n-no es posible, quizás habría una explicación completamente lógica para esto.

 **-Sip, mi Papi es el mejor héroe de todos-** , respondió Eri con felicidad e inocencia viendo a su maestra para después ir a abrazar la pierna de Izuku que sonrió enternecido por su pequeña mientras que Fuyumi se quedaba en blanco.

Izuku de verdad estaba sorprendido por encontrarse a Fuyumi pero no podía dejar que eso le afectara. **-Me gustaría tener una conversación como se debe Fuyumi-chan, pero pronto debo comenzar a dar clases-** , le dijo él a la Todoroki de forma calmada, cosa que causó que Fuyumi se volviera a quedar impactada.

 **-¿D-D-Dar clases?-** , preguntaba Fuyumi tartamudeando y sorprendida al escuchar lo dicho por el peliverde, ¿¡él estaba dando clases en Yuuei!?.

Izuku asiente con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Fuyumi y luego se arrodilla frente a Eri para mirarle de forma afectuosa y gentil mientras coloca una mano sobre su cabeza.

 **-Ya sabes de lo que hablamos, sé amable con tus compañeros y hazle caso a Fuyumi-Sensei, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz a su hija sonriéndole levemente y recibiendo un asentimiento de una emocionada y alegre Eri.

 **-Si Papi, voy a portarm** **e muy bien-** , respondió la pequeña sonriendo contenta provocando que Izuku se sintiera orgulloso de la niña y le mirara feliz.

 **-Esa es mi princesa, ten un maravilloso día-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri de forma cariñosa para luego ser abrazado repentinamente por Eri que se aferró a su pecho presionando su mejilla a su camisa, a lo cual Izuku sonrió de forma paternal para abrazarla de manera protectora y gentil provocando que Fuyumi sintiera una presión en su pecho al ver tan conmovedora y linda escena al frente suyo.

Después Eri se separó del abrazo para luego caminar hasta estar detrás de Fuyumi. **-¡Adiós Papi!-** , se despidió la pequeña albina de su padre con una radiante sonrisa para luego entrar al lugar con el resto de niños, dejando a ambos adultos en un silencio incómodo.

Había tantas cosas que decir, la mayoría traerían buenos recuerdos para ambos que al final terminarían en un sabor amargo, tenían historia y eso era innegable, recordar los preciosos y felices días en esos momentos no los ayudaba a mantener la calma, por lo que Izuku fue el que tomó la palabra.

 **-Yo… umm, fue un gusto volver a verte, Fuyumi-chan-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente viendo a la maestra de su hija de forma cordial, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a Fuyumi.

 **-L-Lo mismo digo, Izuku-kun-** , respondió Fuyumi sonrojándose un poco y tratando de mantener la compostura frente al peliverde que desde hace años hasta la actualidad no ha salido de su mente.

 **-Supongo que nos vemos más tarde-** , dijo el peliverde con calma y recordando que quedaba poco para que comenzara su clase.

 **-S-Sí, más tarde, s-supongo, nos vemos, por Eri ya que tienes que venirla a buscar-** , decía Fuyumi sonriendo nerviosa y sin formular bien su frase, cosa que divirtió un poco a Izuku que se despidió con un movimiento de su mano para luego irse caminando con las manos en su bata.

Fuyumi al quedar sola se adentra en la guardería y cierra la puerta corrediza para luego apoyar su espalda de esta mientras se cubre su avergonzada cara con las manos.

 **(¡Soy una estúpida!, ¡me vi muy ridícula y ni siquiera le pude hablar bien!)** , se decía Fuyumi mentalmente avergonzada de su manera de hablar con Izuku mientras que tenía el rostro muy sonrojado a la vez que su corazón latía como loco. **(¿A quién Nezu-Sensei se refería es Izuku-kun?, ¿Él es el p-padre de Eri?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Hawks sabía de esto?)** , se preguntaba ella claramente descolocada, confundida y muy intrigada por lo que sucedía.

Después un jalón en su delantal captó la atención de ella. **-¿Umm?-** , preguntó Fuyumi quitándose las manos de la cara para ver como al frente suyo estaba Eri jalándole suavemente el delantal mientras que a sus lados estaban Artoria y Maka viendo a su profesora. **-¿Qué sucede, niñas?-** , les preguntó Fuyumi a las tres pequeñas que la habían despertado de sus divagaciones mentales.

 **-¿Qué debemos hacer, Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , le preguntó Eri a su profesora con curiosidad ya que no sabía exactamente qué comenzar a hacer en la guardería.

 **-Creo que lo mejor será que nos presentemos y digamos lo que nos gusta-** , les dijo Fuyumi a las pequeñas de forma amistosa y juntando sus palmas centrándose mentalmente en separar sus asuntos personales del trabajo.

Ante la idea Shirou levantó la mano emocionado. **-¡Yo comenzaré!, soy Shirou Emiya y me gustan los héroes justicieros como mi Papá y el héroe Deku, quiero ser como ellos cuando sea grande-** , les dijo el niño al resto de los presentes con una gran sonrisa para presentarse.

Luego fue el turno de Artoria que se mantenía calmada. **-Yo soy Artoria Pendragon y me gustan las historias de caballeros y honor, personalmente me gustaría ser una heroína tan dedicada como lo es el héroe Deku-** , decía la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa recordando el aura tan magnifica que despedía su ídolo.

Después de eso Soul se rascó la cabeza para mirarles a todos con una sonrisa de lado. **-Soy Soul Eater y voy a ser un héroe guay como Deku o Hawks-** , se presentó el pequeño confiado y relajado.

Maka solo negó con la cabeza y se puso al lado de Soul para señalarle con un pulgar. **-Este tonto se llama Soul Evans y mi nombre es Maka Albarn, quiero ser una gran heroína que proteja a los inocentes de forma tan decidida como el héroe Deku y la heroína Ryukyu-** , dijo la rubia ceniza de forma amigable viendo a sus compañeros.

Después fue el turno de Kaneki que aún abrazaba su libro con timidez. **-M-Mi nombre es Kaneki Ken, m-me gusta leer y cuando sea grande quiero hacer el bien y ayudar a los demás como hace mi Papá y el héroe Deku-** , dijo el niño pelinegro pensando en sus dos ejemplos a seguir, su padre como policía y Deku como héroe.

 **-¡Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien!, ¡vamos a ayudar a todo el mundo!-** , le dijo Shirou a Kaneki de forma amigable y alegre recibiendo un asentimiento algo torpe de Kaneki.

Después todos se enfocaron en la serena Touka que estaba al lado de Kaneki. **-Mi nombre es Touka Kirishima, personalmente me gustan los conejos y quiero ser una heroína muy fuerte que pueda proteger a mi familia, mis héroes favoritos son la heroína conejo Mirko y el símbolo de la paz Deku-** , dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa amigable para que después tanto ella como el resto se voltearan a ver a Eri.

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente y juntó sus manitas al frente. **-Mi nombre es Eri Midoriya, me gusta mucho Ai-chan, las matemáticas, leer y me gusta hacer amigos nuevos, ¡quiero ser una heroína tan buena como mí Papi que es el mejor héroe de todos!-** , se presentó Eri contenta y orgullosa de ser hija de su padre.

Ante la presentación de Eri el resto de los pequeños se mostraron sorprendidos.

 **-¿Eres la hija de Deku?, ¡debe ser increíble!-** , exclamó Shirou asombrado y con brillos en sus ojos mientras que tanto él como el resto se acercaban a Eri.

 **-Sip, mi Papi es asombroso y puede hacer cosas increíbles, ¡es el mejor héroe del mundo!-** , respondió Eri angélicamente y con sus pequeñas manitas sostenidas sobre el dije de su collar que tenía como otra mitad el dije que en esos momentos llevaba su padre.

Fuyumi veía con una gentil sonrisa como los seis niños comenzaban a charlar con Eri para hacerle preguntas y distintos comentarios halagando al símbolo de la paz. Se sentía feliz de que los pequeños niños que serían en un futuro héroes admiraran de esa manera al peliverde que sin duda tenia bien merecido su puesto como el mejor del mundo.

Pensó que eran adorables al verles tan emocionados y hablando entre risas, pero aun así Fuyumi no podía sentir curiosidad por Eri y su relación con Izuku. De verdad tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas lo antes posible, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, tenía que hacer su trabajo.

 **-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un pequeño juego?-** , les preguntó Fuyumi a los siete infantes de forma amigable y todos le miraron con curiosidad.

* * *

Ahora nos movemos con Izuku que estaba en esos momentos en su clase que ya estaba ocupada por sus alumnos, los cuales se encontraban sentados en sus asientos con la atención puesta en su profesor peliverde que tenía varios trabajos apilados sobre el escritorio.

 **-Muy bien, me alegra ver que todos hicieron sus informes-** , les decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras colocaba con facilidad la última pila de trabajos sobre el escritorio. **-Los revisaré durante mi descanso y al final del día les daré sus calificaciones-** , les dijo con calma mientras se giraba a verles.

Ante eso Saiko desde su asiento levantó la mano. **-Disculpe Sensei, pero me preguntaba algo referente al informe-** , le dijo ella a su maestro de forma educada y él le concedió la oportunidad de hablar. **-¿Por qué no nos dejó poner una cantidad exacta en los civiles a rescatar?** -, le preguntó ella al peliverde mientras que otros también se preguntaban lo mismo que ella.

Izuku sonrió levemente mientras metía sus manos en su bata. **-Buena pregunta, como sabrán el informe consistía en crear por ustedes mismos una situación donde un villano ataque en medio de un centro comercial y ustedes se vean en la situación de responder a eso-** , les decía a sus estudiantes mientras que comenzaba a caminar entre sus asientos. **-Tenían que planear una estrategia haciendo uso de su ingenio y capacidades para resolver la situación teniendo en consideración las acciones de los villanos y los civiles-** , proseguía hablando de manera elocuente y profesional para luego detenerse justo al lado del asiento de Uraraka que se sonrojó un poco nerviosa.

El joven profesor enfocó su mirada en Saiko. **-La respuesta a tu pregunta, la razón por la cual no les permití especificar la cantidad de civiles es debido a la motivación de heroísmo en ustedes-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad y provocando intriga en la clase.

 **-¿Motivación de heroísmo?-** , preguntó Mirio siendo el primero en preguntar de lo dicho por su maestro.

 **-Déjenme se los explico mejor-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad y cerrando los ojos para volver a su escritorio donde tomaría el primer trabajo que viera para luego ver el nombre. **-Este es el trabajo de Mineta-** , les dijo él a su clase mientras abría el informe y buscaba una parte en específico.

 **-¿¡Va a leerlo!?-** , preguntó Mineta avergonzado de que su maestro fuera a leer ante todos lo que él había colocado.

 **-Solo una pequeña parte-** , respondió el peliverde con amabilidad para luego enfocar su mirada en el informe. **-Cuando se topa frente al villano él decide utilizar sus esferas para inmovilizarlo y luego salir en busca de profesionales que puedan derrotar al villano-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes con calma resumiendo lo que había colocado su estudiante pelimorado.

 **-¿Eso no es algo cobarde?-** , preguntó Mina con un dedo en su mentón viendo al chico pervertido de la clase.

 **-¡Oh cállate!, ¡yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo!-** , le dijo Mineta a la pelirosa con enojo y defendiéndose ya que tenía sus razones para no combatir.

Izuku se aclaró su garganta captando la atención de sus estudiantes. **-La estrategia escogida por Mineta no es errónea, si un héroe se encuentra en una situación desventajosa debe de utilizar su ingenio y lógica para encontrar un camino más viable para darle un giro a las tornas-** , les dijo con una leve sonrisa para después enfocar su atención en Mineta. **-Pero ahora te pregunto Mineta, ¿si hubiera un civil atrapado justamente detrás de tu villano regresarías para salvarle?-** , le preguntó al chico con tranquilidad y este se puso algo apenado.

 **-Pues… honestamente creo que no podría hacer nada por él y correría aún más rápido para encontrar un héroe capaz de ayudarle-** , respondió Mineta algo avergonzado de sí mismo ya que de verdad sonaba como un cobarde a pesar de que fuera solo un informe.

 **-Está bien que seas honesto, no te preocupes-** , le tranquilizó Izuku de forma reconfortante y amable para luego proceder a tomar otro trabajo y ver el nombre del autor. **-Ahora leeré el trabajo de Bakugou-** , informó con tranquilidad y varios fijaron su atención en el rubio que mantenía su ceño fruncido en su asiento.

 **-Seguramente tendrá como villano a un monstruo gigante o algo por el estilo-** , comentó Shinso sonriendo levemente con burla hacia Katsuki que se mostró irritado pero guardó silencio.

 **-Aquí Bakugou colocó en el ataque a un villano con Quirk de agigantamiento que irrumpe dentro del centro comercial, ¿Qué creen ustedes que hizo?-** , les preguntó Izuku al resto de sus alumnos con tranquilidad.

 **-¿Lo mató a explosiones?-** , preguntó Sero con una sonrisa burlona causando que el rubio frunciera más el ceño.

 **-¿Lo insulto hasta morir?-** , preguntó ahora Kaminari y varios reían divertidos sabiendo que todas esas cosas eran cosas que el rubio cenizo si haría.

 **-Estúpidos idiotas-** , les dijo Bakugou a todos con molestia y viéndoles con seriedad para luego volver su atención al peliverde que hablaría de su informe.

Izuku negó con la cabeza ante sus opiniones. **-No, él se lanzó al ataque del villano en la dirección opuesta a los civiles para llamar su atención y evitar daños en la estructura que puedan bloquear vías de escape, además priorizó el evacuar a los civiles para luego enfrentarse completamente al villano-** , respondió con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa reconociendo la buena capacidad de análisis que tiene el chico.

 **-Me esperaba algo así de Bakugou, él por algo es de los tres grandes-** , comentó Kyouka sonriendo relajada viendo de reojo a Katsuki que era el segundo integrante de los tres grandes, el tercero era Todoroki y el primero es Mirio, claro que estas consideraciones se basaban en su desempeño en general como en los resultados de los festivales deportivos, pero aun así Tamaki, Nejire, Kirishima y Tokoyami también estaban en un alto nivel.

Izuku dejó los informes sobre su escritorio y caminó hasta estar al lado de su alumna para mirarle con calma. **-Eso no tiene relevancia aquí Jirou, cualquier héroe sin importar su estatus o capacidades tiene la posibilidad de elegir, ¿atacar o defender?-** , preguntó abiertamente y con una leve sonrisa para proseguir. **-Los héroes tenemos el propósito de defender a las personas del mal, tenemos el deber de protegerlos y esa es nuestra prioridad número uno-** , les decía a todos sus alumnos de forma inspiradora pero manteniéndose sereno.

 **-Por eso es que les pedí que no pusieran cantidades en cuanto a civiles en sus trabajos, pues el punto es que Bakugou perfectamente pudo estar atacando descontroladamente a su villano sin preocuparse por los daños dado que solamente habría estado un solo civil en el centro comercial, pero aun así él no tomó en cuenta el número y actuó conforme lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido una gran cantidad-** , les decía Izuku mientras que varios mostraban su asombro ya que no habían tenido eso en cuenta con esa forma de pensar.

El joven profesor notó que captaron su mensaje y él se encaminó a su escritorio mientras se rasca la nuca. **-A lo que quiero llegar es que no debemos poner distinción en si arriesgarnos en salvar a una persona o a mil, debemos proteger a cada persona como si su valor fuera la de millones, cada persona vale y debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo por salvarles-** , les decía él a todos sus alumnos con una mirada segura y llena de confianza contundente que aumentó la admiración de su clase hacia él.

 **-¡Es como lo que usted hizo contra Scarlet Carnage hace dos años!-** , comentó Kirishima emocionado recordando el suceso que logró ver en vivo en televisión.

Ante la frase del pelirrojo varios recordaron el acontecimiento.

 **-Es cierto, sin duda fue asombroso ver esa batalla-** , dijo Mirio sonriendo alegre con la mirada puesta en su maestro que sin duda le había dejado impactado en aquella batalla.

 **-No esperaba que alguien la recordará-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente apenado y rascándose una mejilla.

 **-¡¿Bromea?!, ¡fue súper épico!-** , exclamó Kirishima de verdad emocionado por la hombría de su maestro para que luego tanto Kaminari como Sero se unan a su entusiasmo.

 **-A mi casi se me detiene el corazón cuando lo vi protegiendo a esa mujer, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho al recordar el susto que recibió en aquel momento.

Izuku cerró sus ojos con calma y se apoyó de su escritorio recordando el encuentro. **-Scarlet Carnage tenía el Quirk de triturar con sus puños con una fuerza suficiente para atravesar metal-** , decía él rememorando el suceso en su mente. **-Yo le había vencido y luego me aseguré de que todos los civiles estuvieran a salvo-** , continuó tranquilamente recordando como pensó que ya todo había terminado.

Luego Toru se levantó de su asiento plantando las manos sobre su mesa. **-¡Pero el villano se levantó y fue a atacar a una mujer embarazada que estaba entre los escombros!-** , exclamó la chica invisible con molestia recordando las rastrera acción del villano que no tenía oportunidad contra el símbolo de la paz.

Kirishima asintió con la cabeza para también levantarse de su asiento. **-¡Entonces lo que hizo Midoriya-Sensei fue plantarse en medio del ataque con las manos extendidas para recibir el golpe y proteger a la mujer!-** , exclamó el pelirrojo admiración profundamente a su maestro por ser su ejemplo a seguir al igual que Crimson Riot.

Después Kaminari se levantó de su asiento levantando un brazo en el aire. **-¡Luego de eso de un golpe dejó inconsciente a Scarlet Carnage y después puso a salvo a la mujer a pesar de estar herido en su abdomen!-** , agregó el rubio y varios asintieron alegres y emocionados al recordar el suceso que se repitió en televisión por los días siguientes por tremendo acto de heroísmo.

 **-Sin duda fue un momento muy tenso-** , dijo Tokoyami de brazos cruzados desde su asiento y varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él, pero aun así tenían la certeza de que su símbolo de la paz saldría victorioso y así lo hizo… sonriendo de manera deslumbrante.

Momo levantó levemente la mano viendo a su profesor. **-¿No tuvo miedo de morir, Sensei?, después de todo pudo haber triturado su cuerpo-** , le preguntó la presidenta al héroe ya que ella ha tenido esa duda desde hace años… ¿el símbolo de la paz tendría miedo?.

Varios se mostraron igual de curiosos que ellas y unos pocos como Kirishima, Mineta, Sero y Kaminari pensaban que era imposible que el héroe número uno sintiera eso.

Izuku sonrió levemente y se irguió en toda su altura con la mirada puesta en la chica. **-Todo el tiempo tengo miedo, de morir o de no poder salvar a alguien-** , respondió él causando sorpresa en todos los estudiantes, cosa que divirtió un poco al peliverde pero este prosiguió hablando. **-Pero el verdadero valor de un héroe es cargar con esos miedos y hacerlos parte de su motivación para actuar-** , agregó dando unos pasos al frente mientras que bajaba la mirada a su puño derecho.

Luego levantó la mirada con una mirada que dejó congelados a los jóvenes. **-Tengo miedo a morir como lo puede estar todo el mundo, pero tengo más miedo de no poder salvar a las personas que necesitan de mi ayuda-** , decía él con una determinación y convicción desbordante de todo su ser. **-Mi vida no solo me pertenece a mí, sino también a las personas del mundo y mi familia, por ellos es que voy a seguir viviendo no importa que tan difícil sea la batalla-** , decía recordando específicamente a su pequeña Eri que le necesitaría a lo largo de su vida y él juró estar siempre para apoyarla, por lo cual nunca se permitiría morir.

El One For All comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y los rayos verdes le rodearon al mismo tiempo que el mostraba su icónica sonrisa. **-Voy a ganar y levantarme pese a mis heridas, ¡voy a sonreír y les diré a todos que estoy aquí!-** , exclamó el maestro de forma inspiradora y épica mientras que a ojos de sus alumnos él desprendía una deslumbrante luz de heroísmo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron levemente al ver a su profesor de esa manera, tan decidido, tan determinado, tan inspirador y seguro. Los chicos por su parte no podían evitar ver en él a alguien a quien aspirar a ser, alguien que supera sus miedos para lograr sus metas, alguien que arriesga todo en una batalla con la determinación suficiente para siempre salir con vida. Todos lo tenían claro, tenían ante ellos a al símbolo de la paz… tenían al frente a la definición por excelencia de un HÉROE.

 **-¡Usted es demasiado increíble!-** , exclamó Sero influenciado por las palabras de su maestro para ponerse de pie.

 **-Es demasiado brillante… es más deslumbrante que Mirio-** , dijo Tamaki cubriéndose los ojos un poco incómodo por el brillo de su maestro mientras que Mirio en el asiento del frente veía con admiración a héroe número uno.

 **-¡De verdad que es lo que se esperaba del símbolo de la paz!-** , exclamó Mirio levantándose de su asiento con emoción y con un pulgar en alto completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho por su maestro, ahora como Lemillion se aseguraría de salvar a un millón de personas siempre con la cabeza el alto y decido a salvar a otro millón.

 **-Por eso es que todo el mundo lo considera el mejor héroe de todos-** , comentó Shouji desde su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa en uno de sus brazos.

 **-Ser un héroe como usted no es trabajo fácil… pero me esforzaré-** , dijo Shinso sonriendo levemente de lado motivándose a llegar a ser un héroe tan admirable como lo es su maestro.

 **-Con eso dicho espero que todos estén listos para el día de mañana-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes desactivando el One For All mientras que se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia su escritorio.

 **-¿Por qué, Sensei?, ¿vamos a tener un examen?, ¿va a decirnos de qué es?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su maestro con su usual curiosidad típica de ella mientras que él se gira verles por encima del hombro.

 **-Porque mañana toda la clase va a combatir contra mí en gimnasio Gamma-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad y despreocupación provocando sorpresa en los presentes y que ensancharan sus ojos.

 **-¡¿QUÉ!?-** , exclamaron todos sorprendidos ante la repentina noticia la cual estaban procesando.

Izuku se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. **-Evidentemente solo utilizaré un solo Quirk y ni siquiera excederé el 5 %, por lo cual estaré en desventaja contra todos ustedes-** , les decía él pensando que estaba bien el nivel de ventaja que les estaba dando.

 **-¿P-Por qué debemos luchar contra usted?-** , preguntó Uraraka un poco nerviosa y levantando la mano, después de todo era una tarea desconcertante el afrentar al símbolo de la paz, el cual estaba en una liga completamente diferente a ellos.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente a la castaña. **-Quiero ver detalladamente sus capacidades en batalla y su nivel de cooperación, les digo desde ahora para que vayan pensando todos en una estrategia para utilizar contra mí-** , respondió pero aun así la sorpresa no había disminuido. **-Y no se preocupen en cuanto a limitarse, pueden venir con todo además de que solo me limitaré a esquivar e inmovilizar con cinta-** , agregó el peliverde aclarando ese punto para tratar de darles más confianza a sus estudiantes, después de todo solo sería una pequeña prueba de cooperación.

Bakugou se puso de pie y todos vieron que tenía una sonrisa desafiante mientras que mini explosiones se producían en sus palmas. **-Ahora si llegó el momento en que te demuestre de lo que estoy hecho, Deku-** , le dijo el rubio cenizo a su maestro de forma amenazante a la vez que emocionada de demostrarle a esa copia barata de All Might de lo que estaba hecho.

Izuku sonrió tranquilamente viendo al rubio para después ver al resto de sus estudiantes. **-De cualquier manera tienen hasta mañana para pensar en un plan, por ahora sigamos con la clase-** , dijo el joven profesor retomando el control de su clase y continuar con lo que tenía preparado para enseñarles.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado e Izuku ya se encontraba caminando de vuelta a Little Heroes para buscar a Eri, tuvo algunas complicaciones para salir del edificio principal a causa de algunas preguntas de Nejire, Toru, Jirou, Kirishima, Shinso, Iida y Tamaki con respecto a otras medidas que pudieron aplicar en sus informes. Luego de eso tuvo que hacer un trabajo de ninja muy meticuloso para evitar a Nemuri que según Kan y Mic le iba a invitar a un café, cosa que aceptaría amistosamente de no ser porque el día entero y en general todos los días estaban reservados únicamente para Eri.

Izuku se fijó mientras estaba llegando a Little Heroes que al frente de esta estaban Eri y Fuyumi sentadas sobre el Engawa y charlando amigablemente hasta que ambas notan la presencia del peliverde que se estaba acercando.

Eri se bajó del pasillo de madera y recogió su bolso para ponérselo y luego ir corriendo en dirección a Izuku. **-¡Papiiii!-** , exclamó Eri feliz y emocionada de ver a su padre para luego ser recibida por un abrazo del peliverde mientras que la luz del atardecer iluminaba todo el lugar.

 **-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo te fue?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa estando él arrodillado al frente de ella que se separó del abrazo.

 **-¡Fue muy divertido!, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-** , le dijo Eri a Izuku con alegría y apretando sus dos manitas en unos puños que levantó en el aire, quería contarle a su padre sobre sus nuevos amigos, sobre los juegos que hicieron, sobre su dibujo que había sido el tercero más bonito después de los hechos por Artoria en el segundo lugar y Kaneki que había sido el mejor dibujando, de verdad quería contarle todo a su padre.

Izuku sonrió divertido y alegre por la emoción de su pequeña. **-Me alegro, me las dirás de camino-** , le dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de ella para que después él se pusiera de pie en lo que Fuyumi se acercaba a ambos.

 **-E-Eri es una muy buena niña, se hizo amiga de todos y se comportó muy bien-** , le dijo Fuyumi a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y con las manos juntas al frente frotando de manera inconsciente su pulsera.

 **-Me alegra escucharlo, la verdad estaba algo inquieto preguntándome como le iría-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo amablemente mientras que Eri se colocaba a su lado para sostener su mano.

Fuyumi claramente seguía nerviosa y con preguntas en su mente, pero en ese momento quería dejar todo eso de lado ya que en tanto tiempo no se había encontrado con Izuku y tenía algo que decirle, algo que tenía prioridad sobre todo lo demás.

 **-Etto… Izuku-kun, yo…-** , decía Fuyumi nerviosa y agachando la cabeza apenada y levemente sonrojada queriéndose verdad decirle a Izuku lo que no pudo decirle hace cinco años.

 **-No esperaba encontrarme de nuevo contigo de esta forma Fuyumi-chan, no sabía que ibas a ser la maestra de la guardería-** , le dijo Izuku a la maestra de su hija de forma amigable y tranquila sin notar que Fuyumi tenía algo que decirle.

La Todoroki sonrió nerviosa y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo. **-P-Pues fue una petición personal de Nezu-Sensei y me gustó mucho la idea-** , respondió para luego reprenderse mentalmente por no poder decirle lo que quería al peliverde.

 **-Ya veo-** , dijo Izuku con calma y suponiendo que todo sería un plan de su malvado y pequeño director, cosa que ahora consideraba normal.

 **-¿E-Entonces tu enseñas en Yuuei?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Izuku sonriéndole levemente y arreglándose los lentes queriendo confirmar ese hecho que se ha estado preguntando desde la mañana.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza con tranquilidad. **-Soy el profesor asignado de la clase 3-A-** , respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y Fuyumi se mostró levemente sorprendida a pesar de que ya lo suponía.

 **-E-Entonces es cierto eso de que te tomaste un descanso-** , comentó Fuyumi recordando lo que le había dicho Hawks, puesto que esa clase de noticias no lo sabrían los medios ya que se formaría un escándalo y los villanos podían hacer alguna movida.

 **-Por decirlo de una manera si, quería pasar más tiempo con Eri y mis padres, además es entretenido enseñarles a mis estudiantes-** , contestó Izuku sonriendo alegre bajando su mirada hacia Eri que respondió de la misma manera para después levantar la mirada hacia el atardecer, después de todo le gustaba eso de enseñar e inspirar a sus estudiantes a ser grandes héroes, además interactuar con las distintas personalidades de todos era refrescante.

Luego Fuyumi se percató de algo que había ignorado. **-Un momento, ¿eres el nuevo maestro de Shoto?-** , le preguntó la peli mixto a Izuku con intriga ya que estaba casi segura de que le oyó decir que enseña en la clase 3-A.

 **-Sí, Todoroki es un buen estudiante y es tranquilo, aunque me gustaría que hablara un poco más-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso por su estudiante que era de pocas palabras, si conversaba y respondía las preguntas pero no se extendía más de eso.

 **-Así es Shoto-** , dijo Fuyumi agachando la cabeza con una gota en la nuca sabiendo que así es su hermano menor.

 **-Él no siempre fue así, no como yo lo recordaba-** , dijo Izuku recordando al pequeño niño peli mixto de 10 años que se acercaba a él emocionado cuando visitaba la casa de Fuyumi hace años, en ese entonces el pequeño Shoto no tenía la cicatriz en su ojo.

Fuyumi recordó aquellos momentos también y con amargura bajó la cabeza. **-Eso fue hace tiempo-** , dijo sonriendo tristemente ya que aquellos momentos fueron más felices, ellos eran grandes amigos junto a Hawks en su primer año en Yuuei y su madre no había sido internada en un hospital, en ese entonces su familia estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe ya que su hermano mayor Touya seguía desaparecido.

 **-Si… mucho tiempo-** , dijo ahora Izuku un poco menos animado al recordar como esas visitas no volvieron a suceder y como su relación con Fuyumi se había caído completamente luego de aquel día de hace cinco años, aquel día a finales de su tercer año en Yuuei que sería el último en el que conversarían como lo habían hecho antes, aquel día donde lo suyo terminó.

De cualquier manera Izuku agitó la cabeza para dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos y decidió cambiar la tensión que se había formado. **¿Y cómo se encuentra Natsu?, ¿sigue tan animado y alegre?-** , le preguntó a la Todoroki con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que el pequeño chico de 12 años siguiera como lo recordaba.

Fuyumi se mostró más animada también. **-Él sigue siendo el mismo, solo está más alto y va a la universidad estudiando medicina-** , respondió sonriendo alegre de que el peliverde se mostrara interesado en su hermanito menor, sus dos hermanos de verdad admiraban a Izuku cuando los iba a visitar.

 **-Vaya, me gustaría darle algunos consejos-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo tranquilamente pensando en quizás darle unos consejos de medicina al chico ya que durante su carrera se ha visto en situaciones muy extremas que le han orillado a aprender muchas cosas sobre la anatomía humana y distintos métodos quirúrgicos que le serian útiles al Todoroki.

 **-Él no los escucharía y solo estaría emocionado de verte, después de todo siempre fuiste su ídolo-** , comentó Fuyumi sonriendo divertida al solo pensar en su hermanito emocionado de ver a Izuku como en los viejos tiempos, provocando que Izuku al igual que ella sonriera divertido.

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa calidez y felicidad natural que Fuyumi no ha podido experimentar desde hace cinco años, sentía de nuevo como algo que había perdido volvía a latir, ese tipo de conversaciones en las cuales ambos sonreían y charlaban… las extrañaba mucho.

Fuyumi recordó que debía de decirle Izuku lo que tenía pendiente y ante eso agachó su cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros con cierta timidez y nervios aflorando en ella.

 **-Izuku-kun, yo… q-quiero decirte que…-** , decía Fuyumi sonrojándose levente y estando apenada por no poder sacar las palabras de su boca. **(¡Dilo!, ¡no se lo dijiste hace cinco años y tienes que decírselo ahora!)** , pensaba ella cerrando los ojos arrepintiéndose profundamente de lo sucedido aquel día y también por haber dejado las cosas de esa manera entre ellos. **-Y-Yo… d-de verdad…-** , continuaba ella tartamudeando y sin poder hablar al ser interrumpida.

 **-Lamento interrumpirte Fuyumi-chan, pero tengo que irme ahora, debo hacer unas compras para hacer la cena-** , le dijo Izuku a la peli mixto con calma mientras que terminaba de revisar la hora en su teléfono para levantar su mirada hacia ella.

 **-¡C-Claro no te preocupes!-** , respondió Fuyumi sonriendo nerviosamente y rascándose la cabeza apenada.

 **-Despídete, Eri-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija y esta le sonrió ampliamente a su profesora.

 **-¡Nos vemos mañana, Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , le dijo Eri a Fuyumi con alegría y la mayor estaba por responder amablemente, pero se quedó impactada al ver que la pequeña niña tenía en su cuello un collar con un dije en forma de la mitad de un corazón de color verde muy similar al suyo.

Fuyumi rápidamente se volteó a ver como en Izuku en su cuello tenía un collar similar con un dije complementando la forma del otro, solo que este es de color blanco puro. La peli mixto sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón al verlos a ambos con ese tipo de dijes que se complementan el uno al otro, pero lo que si hirió a Fuyumi fue ver que Izuku no cargaba el dije que es la mitad del que ella tenía.

 **-Supongo que nos veremos mañana, hasta entonces ten una buena tarde, Fuyumi-chan-** , le dijo Izuku a la maestra de su hija de forma educada y sonriendo levemente. **-¿O debería decir Todoroki-san?-** , preguntó él algo confundido por la manera en la cual debería llamarla ahora.

Después de todo lo sabía, en ese momento era complicado decir que eran amigos a pesar de que él guardara un profundo aprecio por ella. Sin duda le dolía pensar que hasta habían perdido su amistad después de lo sucedido pero así ocurrió y ahora debía vivir en el presente.

Esa pregunta fue como un puñal clavándose en el corazón de Fuyumi que se sintió herida y rechazada al oírle a él, exactamente a él refiriéndose a ella de una forma tan lejana, como… como si apenas fueran conocidos.

 **-E-Estoy bien con Fuyumi, hasta mañana-** , se despidió Fuyumi arreglándoselas para sonreírles a padre e hija amablemente para que luego ambos comenzaran a caminar tomados de la mano alejándose de ella.

Fuyumi se quedó unos cuantos segundos en ese lugar para luego regresarse a la guardería y para meterse cerrando la puerta al entrar al vacío lugar, después de todo los otros padres habían venido hace ya 10 minutos más o menos para buscar a los niños.

La joven mujer plantó su mirada sobre su dije verde de la mitad del corazón que alguna vez estuvo completo con la mitad de Izuku. Sin soportarlo más agachó la cabeza con tristeza mientras se acercaba su muñeca al pecho y sus sentimientos comenzaban a fluir.

 **(D-De nuevo no pude decírselo y ahora parece como si solo fuéramos conocidos)** , pensaba Fuyumi sintiéndose triste por la manera en la cual habían llegado hasta el punto en que Izuku le iba a hablar de esa manera tan distante, como si en ningún momento hubieran sido amigos, como si no hubieran sido pareja. **-T-Todo fue culpa mía, por mí es que no volvimos a hablar en tanto tiempo, yo lo alejé de mi-** , se decía Fuyumi sonriendo tristemente teniendo muy claros los sucesos ocurridos aquel día hace cinco años.

 **-L-Lo siento mucho, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Fuyumi estando sola expulsando aquellas palabras que le quería decir a Izuku minutos atrás. **-De verdad lo siento-** , repitió ella lamentando la manera en la cual dejó al peliverde aquel día, la manera en la cual huyó de él sin decirle esas palabras, de verdad lamentaba el no haberle dicho por lo menos esas palabras.

Luego el vibrar de su teléfono captó la atención de Fuyumi que lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver el mensaje que acababa de recibir de cierto rubio molesto.

 _ **Hawks: [Entonces… ¿qué te pareció tu sorpresa del primer día?, ¿verdad que Eri es adorable?, que triste que solo tenga ojos para su Papi, esas botas que lleva se las regalé yo, ¿te lo dijo?]**_

Fuyumi sonrió divertida viendo el mensaje de su amigo, cosa que sirvió para aliviar su tristeza. De verdad que seguía molesta con él por hacerle llegar tarde y dar una mala imagen a los padres de los niños, pero aun así agradecía tener a un payaso como él que le divirtiera.

 **-Me las vas a pagar, Hawks-** , dijo Fuyumi sonriendo levemente viendo la pantalla del teléfono para luego bloquearlo y enfocar su vista en el cuarto recreativo donde los niños habían jugado hasta el cansancio... de ella. **-Pero es cierto que Eri es una buena niña y muy adorable, me pregunto cómo es que ella está relacionada con Izuku-kun-** , se decía ella así misma con curiosidad por la relación que tendría Eri con el peliverde, después de todo ahora tenía la mente fría y pensaba que no era posible ya que la pequeña tiene cinco años y en ese tiempo Izuku estaba en su tercer año en Yuuei.

Después el recuerdo de los dijes en conjunto de Izuku y Eri llegó a su mente y ella sonrió tristemente viendo el suyo que estaba en su pulsera. **-Parece que alguien más tomó mi lugar-** , dijo Fuyumi aun sintiéndose algo herida pero comprendía muy bien que Izuku no lo tuviera… después de todo ya no eran lo que una vez fueron. **-Al menos ambos se ven felices-** , comentó tratando de animarse y sintiéndose un poco feliz por Eri y su bonita y conmovedora relación con Izuku.

Después la Todoroki se enfocó en el desastre en el cual se había convertido toda la guardería, dibujos por el suelo, crayones fuera de sus cajas, juguetes en las esquinas, claramente eso fue a causa de Shirou y Soul ya que las niñas y Kaneki ordenaban y limpiaban todo lo que usaban, el niño en concreto solo se concentró en leer los libros que había en los estantes.

Fuyumi se dio unas leves palmaditas en las mejillas para sacarse los pensamientos tristes de su mente y sonreír más animada. **-De cualquier manera debo limpiar las cosas para mañana-** , se dijo ella más enfocada en por el momento ser la mejor profesora para esos 7 niños, de verdad quería disfrutar de ese trabajo y darles buenas enseñanzas para que crecieran como buenas personas.

Quería mostrarles a Eri y a los demás niños la clase de maestra que ella puede ser.

 _ ***Fin del Capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigo. Este hasta el momento fue el capítulo más largo por lo que espero que disculpen la demora, normalmente lo hubiera subido antes pero estoy a mitad de un viaje y tengo poco tiempo para escribir, después de todo un viaje es para disfrutar. De cualquier manera espero de verdad que haya valido la pena la espera ya que aquí por fin tenemos el esperado primer día de Eri en Little Heroes.

Como seguro ya la mayoría sabrán los compañeros de Eri claramente son personajes de otros animes pero no es como si les fuera a dar un protagonismo relevante en el fic, pero ciertamente habrá escenas entre Eri y sus nuevos amigos más adelante en la historia. Y como pudieron ver en el siguiente capítulo toca la batalla entre la clase 3-A contra su maestro, no digo nada y a la vez digo todo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews ya que son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir este fic. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	6. La Mamá y el Bento de Eri

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Lamento de nuevo subir el capítulo más tarde de lo que tenía planeado, como siempre espero que valga la pena la espera y que disfruten del capítulo de hoy que sin duda fue muy entretenido para mí el escribirlo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Mr Chef:** Ciertamente por el momento Fuyumi estará Sad con eso de la nostalgia y demás, además que espero que en unos tantos capítulo más poder contar el pasado de ambos y lo que sucedió, hasta ese momento espero que disfrutes de la historia.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Lamento hacerte sentir triste al ver a Fuyumi triste y me alegra el empalagarte con la tierna relación padre e hija de Izuku y Eri, tendrás que ver el capítulo para ver la paliza que recibirá Bakugou, por favor no me odies XD.

 **Pac-man:** Hehe, parece que ahora eres Team Fuyumi, y lamento mucho lo que sucederá con la derrota de Mirio y los demás, lo entenderás cuando llegues al final del capitulo.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de Nuevo.

 **Soto9041:** Espero que no caigas en un coma diabético, lee bajo tu propio riesgo XD.

 **Prime:** A mi mata cada vez que me imagino una frase o acción que haga en la historia. Ciertamente Fuyumi se siente desplazada pero trata de mostrarse feliz por Izuku y Eri, pero es inevitable que se sienta triste. Gracias por comentar.

 **RubyLRed:** Es el Kaneki con cabello negro, sería muy complicado poner al emo peliblanco ya que le copiaría el cabello a Eri XD. En realidad recuerda que Bakugou también tiene la misma cantidad de experiencia que Tamaki y con sus explosiones y los años de pulir su Quirk lo ha hecho ser ligeramente mejor en combate, de cualquier manera todo dependió de los resultados a lo largo de los festivales deportivos.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Sin duda la pelea será intensa ya que serán 20 Quirks diferentes contra el bueno de Izuku con su 5%, solo ya puedes suponer quien vencerá con facilidad.

 **Jos Jimenez:** He logrado llegar a la parte de la Eri Yandere y psicótica en la historia que me pasaste… quedé un poco traumatizado al verle de esa manera, tuve que buscar imágenes Kawaiis de Eri y releí mi historia varias veces para poder ponerme a tono y escribir este capítulo, creo que hubiera sido mejor idea leer esa parte luego de escribir este capitulo XD.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: La Mamá y el Bento de Eri**_

Siento una pequeña incomodidad ante unos leves empujoncitos en mi brazo, por lo cual con un poco de dificultad abro levemente mis ojitos aun con sueño para notar que es de día y mi Papi está al lado de mí mirándome con una cariñosa sonrisa, lo cual me hace a mi sonreírle feliz para luego bostezar.

 **-Yaww… buenos días papi-** , le saludo yo con un poco de sueño mientras me levanto un poco de la cómoda cama de Papi, de verdad que es muy fácil dormirme cuando puedo estar abrazada a él como siempre.

 **-Buenos días princesa-** , me responde Papi sonriéndome y acariciándome la cabeza, me gusta mucho que me diga princesa. **-¿Estás preparada para tu segundo día en Little Heroes?-** , me preguntó y asentí con la cabeza con alegría.

 **-¡Si Papi!, ¡quiero ir ahora!-** , le dije emocionada y apretando mis puñitos al frente y observo como él sonríe divertido para luego despelucarme un poco el cabello causando que yo riera.

 **-Muy bien Eri, pero primero comencemos la mañana, ¿te parece?-** , me dijo y yo estuve de acuerdo con él para que luego Papi me cargara en sus brazos para llevarnos al baño de la habitación.

Al entrar me dejó en el suelo y tomó nuestros cepillos de dientes, Papi se inclinó hacia mí para darme él mío y lo tomé para que luego Papi pusiera encima la crema dental. Después me subí en las pequeñas escaleras infantiles para tratar de ver por encima del lavado y poder verme al espejo al igual que Papi, pero sigo siendo muy bajita.

Papi me mira con cariño para luego levantarme con uno de sus brazos para que yo pudiera vernos en el espejo, Papi es muy fuerte. Yo pude vernos a los dos con nuestros cepillos dentales y nuestras apariencias en la mañana, Papi tiene su cabello un poco más alborotado de lo usual pero se ve bien y me gusta tocar su suave cabello, me hace cosquillas. Yo por mi parte tengo mi cabello alborotado y aun parezco un poco adormilada con mi pijama de Papi un poco arrugada.

 **-Yaww-** , bostezo de nuevo cubriéndome la boca con mi otra mano, no soy tan buena como Papi para comenzar la mañana.

Papi y yo nos cepillamos los dientes y luego él se remoja la cara con agua, por lo cual le pido que haga lo mismo conmigo y él me mira divertido para luego mojarse un poco las manos y después las coloca sobre mis mejillas, con delicadeza comienza a mojarme un poco la cara para despertarme y luego me aprieta un poco las mejillas. **-Baaaah-** , digo yo sintiendo como Papi estira un poco mis mejillas, se siente bien.

Luego Papi y yo salimos del baño y ambos nos dirigimos al pasillo, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la cocina donde me senté en el sofá viendo impaciente como Papi preparaba unos Omelettes para el desayuno, Papi es el mejor cocinando. Él deja la comida en la mesa y yo me siento a su lado para ambos comenzar a desayunar.

 **-Eri-** , me llama Papi y yo me volteó a verle curiosa con las mis cachetes llenos de comida. **-¿Te gustaría que te prepare un Bento para tu almuerzo?-** , me preguntó y yo me puse a pensar en qué era un Bento.

Si no recuerdo mal ayer lo escuche en la guardería cuando Maka mencionó que cuando su mamá volviera de su viaje entonces le prepararía deliciosos almuerzos a ella, Touka y Artoria decían cosas parecidas y fue Fuyumi-Sensei quien nos dijo que esos eran llamados Bentos.

Yo quiero comer un Bento de Papi, la comida de Papi es la mejor. **–Si quiero Papi, voy a compartir con los demás-** , le dije contenta también queriendo darle a Fuyumi-Sensei y él me miró feliz, me gusta que Papi me mire de esa manera, me hace pensar que él me quiere así como yo le quiero, pero yo lo quiero hasta el infinito.

 **-Entonces voy a tener que hacer albóndigas de más para que compartas-** , me dijo con una leve sonrisa para después levantarse de su asiento con su plato vacío en dirección a la cocina. **–Si quieres ve un poco de televisión en lo que hago mi rutina-** , me dijo desde la cocina mientras limpiada su plato y yo negué un poco con la cabeza.

 **-No puedo Papi, tengo que terminar de comer para después irme a vestir-** , le dije sonriéndole ya que quiero que vea lo responsable que soy, pero Papi me mira divertido.

 **-Cálmate Eri, aún tenemos tiempo, además yo tengo que ayudarte a vestirte-** , me dijo y yo hice un pequeño puchero agachando la cabeza, me gusta que mi Papi me vista pero quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi.

 **-Está bien-** , acepté y terminé mi comida para luego irme al sofá frente al televisor para subirme a él y luego sentarme para encender el televisor y colocar el programa de Ai-chan que había grabado mi Papi para mí.

Veo de reojo como Papi sale de la cocina en dirección a su Gimnasio, sigo sin entender por qué mi Papi hace tanto ejercicio todos los días si él es el más poderoso de todo el mundo, nadie puede vencer a mi Papi, ¡Papi es el mejor!.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo viendo a Ai-chan y antes de que me dé cuenta siento las manos de Papi sobre mi cabecita. **–Es hora de vestirte, Eri-** , me dijo él ya vistiendo su ropa para trabajar, a lo cual yo sonrío con emoción para dejarme cargar por Papi en dirección a mi cuarto en el segundo piso.

No pasan más de 10 minutos para que él me ponga la misma ropa de ayer que ya estaba limpia y luego él se sienta en el borde de mi cama para que yo me siente en su regazo, dando comienzo a uno de mis momentos favoritos desde que tengo memoria, cuando Papi cepilla mi cabello.

Cierro mis ojitos y sonrío disfrutando del trato que me da mi Papi. Él siempre tiene cuidado de no hacerme daño y lo hace de una manera tan delicada que pienso que yo podría volver a dormir, aunque yo no pueda ver su cara puedo imaginar que me mira con una sonrisa como siempre, lo cual me alegra aún más.

 **-Listo princesa, yo estás preparada-** , me dijo y yo abrí los ojos para luego bajarme de su regazo y dirigirme al espejo de mi habitación para observarme ya arreglada para irme a la guardería.

Doy una vuelta sobre mi misma para verme más detalladamente y luego me giro hacia Papi para sonreírle agradecida. **–Gracias Papi-** , le dije y él se puso de pie para colocarme una mano sobre la cabeza.

 **-Lo que sea por ti, Eri-** , me dijo y yo estoy realmente contenta, todos los días con Papi son los mejores. **–Ahora dame unos minutos para preparar tu Bento y luego irnos-** , decía con calma y yo no tuve ningún problema con eso.

Bajamos nuevamente y yo me senté en el sofá a terminar de ver el programa de Ai-chan en lo que mi Papi hacia mi Bento. Comienzo a olfatear el rico olor que viene de la cocina y me vuelvo un poco impaciente ya que deseo que ya sea el almuerzo para poder comer la comida de Papi, pero tengo que esperar para compartir con todos.

El programa de Ai-chan terminó y veo como Papi sale de la cocina con dos pañuelos, uno de color negro y el otro de color blanco, ambos parecen estar cubriendo una clase de envases rectangulares que supongo que adentro tendrán el almuerzo que preparó Papi.

 **-Este es tu Bento, Eri-** , me dijo mientras me mostraba el pañuelo blanco y yo estaba emocionada ya que sería la primera vez que probaría uno, no sé si sabrá diferente a la comida que normalmente me hace Papi pero seguramente será delicioso. **–Guárdalo en tu mochila hasta que Fuyumi les dé permiso para comer-** , decía mientras me lo daba en las manos y yo asentí para luego colocarlo dentro de mi mochila.

 **-Vámonos antes de que lleguemos tarde, Papi-** , le dije emocionada y ansiosa de llegar lo más pronto posible a la guardería, ayer Soul me propuso un juego que era básicamente de que el primero que llegara hoy sería el ganador.

Papi me mira divertido y luego me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo para ambos dirigirnos a la salida de nuestra casita.

* * *

Yo comencé a hacerle algunas preguntas a Papi sobre su trabajo como maestro, ¿Cómo era?, ¿es divertido?, ¿hizo amigos?, ¿juega con sus alumnos?. Él parecía entretenerse con mi curiosidad y me sentía feliz de que él estuviera contento, al final de breves respuestas me contó que hoy tendría una prueba especial con sus alumnos a lo cual me di cuenta de algo… no conozco a los alumnos de Papi.

Llegamos al cabo de un tiempo a Yuuei según me dijo Papi que se llamaba y me llevó de la mano a la guardería donde pude ver a lo lejos como Fuyumi-Sensei esperaba en la entrada, seguramente soy la primera en llegar, ahora Soul va a tener que admitir que soy la ganadora.

Puedo notar como mi Papi parece algo inquietado por alguna razón mientras nos acercábamos a Fuyumi-Sensei que al vernos tuvo una expresión casi igual a la de Papi, solo que ella era más obvia y tenía sus mejillas un poco rojitas, espero que no esté enferma.

 **-Buenos días, Fuyumi-** , le saluda mi Papi con amabilidad y calma y las mejillas de Fuyumi-Sensei se ponen un poco más rojas, después le preguntaré si está enferma.

 **-¡Buenos días, Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , saludo a mi maestra con una gran sonrisa y ella me ve y me sonríe amablemente.

 **-Buenos días Eri-** , ella me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa para luego inclinarse hacia mí. **–Eres la primera en llegar, deberías colocar sus cosas adentro, Eri-** , dijo Fuyumi-Sensei y yo asentí con la cabeza y me volteé a ver a Papi.

 **-Hasta luego, Papi-** , me despedí con una gran sonrisa para luego ir en dirección hacia la guardería.

 **-Espera Eri-** , me dijo Papi y yo me detuve para girarme a verle. **-¿No estás olvidando algo?-** , me preguntó sonriéndome divertido mientras que tocaba su mejilla con un dedo, causando que yo recordara eso tan importante.

Él se agacha de cuclillas extendiéndome los brazos y yo corro hacia él con alegría para darle un grandísimo abrazo y luego darle un besote en la mejilla a Papi. Él me responde con un cálido besito en la frente y me sonríe con amor.

 **-Ten un grandioso día hoy, princesa-** , me dijo acariciando delicadamente mi cabello y yo le sonrió feliz y animada.

 **-¡Lo haré Papi!, ¡tú también ten un gran día!-** , le respondí para luego irme corriendo en dirección a la guardería donde me metí para luego colgar mi mochila en su lugar, veo a mi alrededor solo para verificar que de verdad soy la primera en llegar, supongo que esperaré junto con Fuyumi-Sensei a que vengan los demás.

Puedo ver que todavía Fuyumi-Sensei no viene y por lo tanto me acerco a la entrada para asomarme con curiosidad y ver como Fuyumi-Sensei está hablando con Papi. Parece que ella siente cierta dificultad al hablarle pero aun así no puede dejar de sonreír… es raro. Mi Papi solo le habla con calma y amabilidad para luego despedirse e irse dejando allí a Fuyumi-Sensei que se despide con un ademan de su mano hasta darse cuenta de que estaba sola.

Luego ella agacha la cabeza suspirando y luego viene en mi dirección hasta que logra verme y se pone algo nerviosa al deducir que les estaba viendo.

 **-¿E-Estabas viéndonos, Eri?-** , me preguntó Fuyumi-Sensei sonriendo nerviosa y con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza respondiéndole. **-¿Por qué usted se comporta extraño con mi Papi?-** , le pregunté yo con curiosidad mientras inclinó mi cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-N-No sé de qué hablas Eri-** , me respondió fingiendo ignorancia y yo le miraba confundida, ¿por qué lo negaba?. **–Si quieres puedes dibujar un poco en lo que llegan los demás niños-** , me dijo Fuyumi-Sensei de forma amable y gentil y yo estuve de acuerdo con ella.

No sé la razón por la cual Fuyumi-Sensei parece incomoda con mi Papi si él es el mejor del mundo, pero supongo que será solo mi imaginación.

* * *

Al paso de 10 minutos llegaron Shirou, Artoria, Maka, Soul, Touka y Kaneki a la guardería y Fuyumi-Sensei nos dijo que dibujáramos lo que más quisiéramos en el mundo. Eso es muy fácil, al segundo ya sabía lo que iba a dibujar, tomé mi color verde y el color negro para comenzar a dibujar a mi Papi con su traje de héroe.

Luego cuando terminó el tiempo Fuyumi-Sensei nos hizo presentar nuestros dibujos al resto. Maka dibujó a su mamá y en un rincón apartado a su papá, Touka dibujó a sus padres y a su tío, Soul dibujó a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, Shirou dibujó a sus padres y a Artoria, cosa que por alguna razón provocó que Soul se burlara un poco de él pero a Shirou no le importó, Artoria del mismo modo dibujo a sus padres y a Shirou, Kaneki dibujó a su mamá y a su papá leyendo.

Todos parecían orgullosos de sus dibujos, yo estaba feliz de que ellos quisieran tanto a sus familias, tienen papá y mamá además de que algunos tienen hermanos.

 **-Ahora es tu turno, Eri-** , me dijo Fuyumi-Sensei con amabilidad y todos enfocaron su atención en mí, yo asentí con la cabeza y me levanté de mi lugar para mostrarles mi grandioso dibujo de Papi a todos.

 **-¡Lo que más quiero en este mundo es a Papi!-** , dije yo sonriendo alegre mientras mostraba el dibujo donde mostré a Papi sobre una montaña mientras que él iluminaba todo como si fuera un sol, después le pediré a Fuyumi-Sensei que cuelgue mi dibujo en una pared para verlo seguido.

 **-Mmm, Midoriya-chan-** , me llama Maka desde un lado mío y yo me giro a verle curiosa. **-¿Por qué no dibujaste a tu mamá?-** , me preguntó intrigada y yo incliné ligeramente mi cabeza hacia un lado.

 **-¿Mamá?-** , pregunté yo algo confundida ya que honestamente no entiendo lo que quiere decir… ¿quería que dibujara a una mamá?.

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. **-Exacto, en toda familia hay un papá y una mamá y los hijos, también debiste dibujar a tu mamá-** , me dijo Shirou y yo le miré aun sin entenderle totalmente.

 **-Pero solo somos mi Papi y yo-** , le respondí y luego de eso mis amigos se quedaron callados viéndome, no sé la razón de eso, honestamente pensé que hasta Soul tendría algo que decir pero parecía incomodo al igual que el resto por algún motivo que no llego a comprender.

 **-B-Bueno niños, pueden jugar un poco mientras yo cuelgo sus dibujos sobre las paredes-** , nos dijo Fuyumi-Sensei sonriendo nerviosa y captando nuestra atención, haciendo que los demás asintieran alegres mientras que yo sigo pensando en lo que dijeron… ¿yo debía tener una mamá?, ¿para qué?.

Kaneki se fue a leer al igual que ayer mientras que cerca de él estaba Touka hablando con Artoria y Maka jugando con unas muñecas, Soul y Shirou tomaron unos autos de juguete para comenzar a correr por todo el lugar agregándoles poderes extraños para obtener ventaja sobre el otro.

Yo pensaba en unirme a Kaneki o mis amigas pero seguía pensando en el tema de antes, por lo cual me acerque a Fuyumi-Sensei que estaba pegando nuestros dibujos en la pared con cinta adhesiva.

Ella se da cuenta de mí y me sonríe amablemente. **-¿Qué necesitas, Eri?-** , me preguntó y yo le miré curiosa mientras enlazo mis manitas detrás de mi espalda.

 **-¿Para qué sirve una mamá?-** , le pregunté a Fuyumi-Sensei y noto como ella queda paralizada con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , me preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien, por lo cual se lo volveré a decir.

 **-¿Para qué sirve una mamá?, ¿qué utilidad tiene?-** , le pregunto yo tratando de darle a entender mi duda.

Ella parece algo nerviosa y sus mejillas se ponen un poco rojitas mientras que juega con sus dedos… Fuyumi-Sensei es rara.

 **-B-Bueno, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-** , me preguntaba mi maestra y yo señalé el dibujo de mi Papi pegado en la pared.

 **-Todos dibujaron a sus mamás y yo solo tengo a mi Papi, pero no entiendo por qué yo debería tener una mamá-** , le respondo con calma esperando que ella pudiera aclarar mi duda.

 **-P-Pues en realidad no es tan complicado, una mamá es aquella mujer que te cría, te enseña y te apoya incondicionalmente-** , me respondía Fuyumi-Sensei y yo puedo entender lo que dice, pero…

 **-Mi Papi ya hace todas esas cosas, ¿entonces de qué sirve una mamá?-** , le pregunté nuevamente y al parecer ella se quedó algo pensativa al tratar de buscar una respuesta.

 **-Veras Eri, un papá y una mamá se apoyan mutuamente para darle a sus hijos el cariño y la atención que necesitan, por lo cual el trabajo de ser padres es más sencillo cuando los dos están juntos-** , me explicó Fuyumi-Sensei y yo asentía comprendiendo lo que me decía, en resumen una mamá seria la ayudante de Papi.

 **-Quiero que Papi no tenga que esforzarse mucho, ¿Cómo obtengo una mamá?-** , le pregunto a mi maestra y ella se queda nuevamente congelada mientras que su rostro se vuelve más rojo que antes, supongo que tendrá algo que ver con su Quirk.

 **-P-P-Pues eso es algo un poco más complicado Eri-** , me dijo ella jugando con sus dedos y sonriendo nerviosa, provocando más intriga en mí.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , le pregunté y ella parecía dudar de si responderme o no, honestamente no comprendo por qué tanto secreto, solo quiero una Mamá que ayude a Papi como su ayudante o secretaria.

 **-V-Veras, t-tu Papá debe amar a una mujer y ella cuando se case con él se convertirá en tu mamá legalmente, luego ella va a comenzar a arroparte en las noches, va a leerte cuentos para dormir, va a oír sobre tu día, va a darte buenos consejos, saldrán todos juntos como una familia y ella junto con Izuku-kun van a criarte y a apoyarte toda tu vida para que alcances tu sueño-** , me respondía Fuyumi-Sensei perdiéndose en sus palabras y con un aire soñador mientras me miraba con cariño, no comprendo muy bien lo que ella quiso decir.

 **-Ya mi Papi hace todas esas cosas, solo quiero a una mamá que le ayude un poco pero sin que se case con él-** , le dije yo con calma y ella se mostró confundida.

 **-¿Por qué no quieres que se casen?-** , me preguntó Fuyumi-Sensei y yo sonreía ampliamente.

 **-Porque yo le dije a Papi que me casaría con él cuando creciera, yo amo a mi Papi-** , le respondí alegre y Fuyumi-Sensei me sonríe divertida para luego palmear mi cabeza.

 **-Eres muy linda Eri, tú papá tiene mucha suerte-** , me dijo mi maestra de cabello blanco y rojo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que yo me quedara viéndole fijamente.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei-** , le llamo y ella me mira con amabilidad.

 **-Dime Eri-** , me dijo y yo le tomé de una de sus manos con mis dos manitas.

 **-¿Usted quiere ser mi mamá?-** , le pregunté a Fuyumi-Sensei y ella se quedó paralizada en su lugar viéndome como si se hubiera petrificado, luego toda su cara se puso muuuuuy roja y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

 **-¿¡EHHHHHH!?-** , decía Fuyumi-Sensei en voz muy alta mostrándose sorprendida hasta el punto en que dio varios pasos alejándose de mí.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó Soul acercándose a nosotras con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-¿Qué le sucedió, Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , le preguntó Touka a nuestra maestra mientras que el resto también se acercaban a nosotras con curiosidad.

 **-P-P-Pues, v-verán, etto… y-yo-** , decía Fuyumi-Sensei sin poder hablar bien al parecer, me pregunto por qué reaccionó de esa manera.

Me volteé a ver a mis amigos para responderles. **–Le pregunté a Fuyumi-Sensei si quería ser mi mamá-** , les dije a ellos y varios se mostraron curiosos.

Artoria dio unos pasos para acercarse a mí. **–Midoriya-chan, tu papá debe amar a Fuyumi-Sensei para que ella sea tu mamá-** , me dijo mi amiga rubia con una pequeña sonrisa y yo por fin comienzo a entender todo el asunto y choco mi puño sobre la palma de mi manito.

Me volteó para observar a Fuyumi-Sensei que seguía rojita y diciendo cosas tartamudeando.

 **-¿Usted ama a Papi, Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , le pregunté yo con curiosidad e inclinando mi cabeza a un lado observando como ella abre mucho los ojos y de su cabeza comienza a salir vapor… Fuyumi-Sensei es muy rara.

 **-S-Saben, deberíamos salir un rato al parque de atrás para que se diviertan al aire libre-** , nos dijo Fuyumi-Sensei y todos estuvimos de acuerdo con emoción y luego de eso la seguimos en dirección a la parte de atrás de la guardería donde había un parque infantil muy lindo.

¿Qué es lo que yo le estaba preguntando a Fuyumi-Sensei?... no creo que sea muy importante.

* * *

Pasamos horas jugando afuera hasta que Fuyumi-Sensei nos dijo que ya era hora de entrar a almorzar, a lo cual regresamos al lugar de nuestras mochilas y cada uno sacó unos distintos bentos. Touka y Kaneki compartían un bento con dos pisos diferentes, Shirou y Artoria comían juntos los Bentos que les prepararon su mamá, Maka no parecía tener alguno pero Soul le dio del Bento lujoso suyo, si no recuerdo mal su familia tenía muuucho dinero.

Yo con emoción saqué el Bento que me hizo Papi y me senté en mi lugar para quitarle el pañuelo y ver un pequeño y lindo envase rosado de tres etapas con un conejito en la zona superior. Arriba hay una nota que escribió mi Papi y yo la tomé para tratar de leerla, decía: _"Para mi princesa con mucho amor"_.

Sonreí mucho queriendo darle un gran abrazo a Papi y luego abrí el envase para dejar que el rico olor de la comida saliera y se dispersara por todo el salón. En una etapa era arroz con una carne de hamburguesa en forma de estrella y con un poco de kétchup encima haciendo un corazón, en otra etapa habían 9 albóndigas cuadradas con palillos de madera clavados y por último en la tercera etapa había trozos de manzana cortados limpiamente.

Tomé mi Bento para levantarme de mi asiento y mirar a mis amigos. **–Oigan, ¿quieren un poco de mi Bento?-** , les pregunté a ellos que enfocaron su atención en mí.

 **-¿No hay problema con eso?, esa es tu comida, Midoriya-chan-** , me dijo Touka mirándome y yo negué con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡No hay problema porque mi Papi hizo muchas albóndigas para compartir!-** , respondí y luego de eso Shirou y Soul se emocionaron y se acercaron queriendo comer la comida de Papi, a lo cual cada uno tomó una albóndiga para comérselas.

 **-¡Delicioso!-** , exclamaron ambos sorprendidos y disfrutando de la comida de Papi, yo reía orgullosa y después le ofrecí a los demás que aceptaron y tomaron una cada uno obteniendo el mismo resultado, estaban disfrutando de lo que hizo mi Papi, me alegra mucho.

Luego de eso todos empezamos a compartir entre nosotros nuestros Bentos sorprendiéndonos por lo bien que sabían las comidas de los otros, aun así mi Papi definitivamente es el mejor. Miro de reojo como Fuyumi-Sensei nos observa sonriendo amablemente y un poco divertida.

Debe sentirse algo sola al estar tan lejos de nosotros, por eso me acerco a ella y luego le extiendo mi Bento y Fuyumi-Sensei parece confundida.

 **-Quiero que tome un poco Fuyumi-Sensei, mi Papi cocina muy bien-** , le dije sonriéndole y ella me miró con cariño mientras se agachaba a mi altura para acariciar mi cabeza.

 **-Eres muy amable Eri, si no te molesta entonces tomaré una albóndiga-** , me dijo Fuyumi-Sensei y yo asentí de acuerdo, luego ella tomó la penúltima albóndiga que había y se la comió a lo cual ella amplió los ojos sorprendida.

Yo la veía expectante esperando ver su alegría ante lo deliciosa que es la comida de Papi, pero puedo ver como de su sonriente rostro comienzan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos.

 **-¿F-Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , pregunté preocupada viendo a mi maestra que parecía no oírme. ¿Por qué Fuyumi-Sensei está llorando?, ¿hice algo malo?, la comida de Papi es la mejor del mundo, entonces la culpa la debo tener yo… hice llorar a Fuyumi-Sensei. **-L-Lo siento por hacerle algo malo-** , le dije agachando la cabeza para ver mis pies mientras que mis ojitos se empiezan a humedecer y tengo ganas de llorar pero trato de no hacerlo, y-yo no quería hacerle algo malo a Fuyumi-Sensei.

 **-¡N-No tienes por qué disculparte Eri!, no hiciste nada malo, solo que tu Papá cocina muy bien-** , me dijo Fuyumi-Sensei sonando algo acelerada limpiándose los ojos pero creo que solo quiere animarme.

 **-** _ **Snif,**_ **¿E-En serio?-** , le pregunté levantando mi carita para verle y ella asiente con una amable y feliz sonrisa, me siento mejor al saber que Fuyumi-Sensei está bien.

 **-Solo me tomó por sorpresa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Eri, gracias por compartir conmigo-** , me dijo mi maestra y yo me limpié los ojos con una manito para luego sonreírle.

 **-¡De nada, Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , le digo a mi maestra que me mira con calidez y gentileza para luego palmear mi cabeza un poquito.

Fuyumi-Sensei es rara, ella se pone muy nerviosa con facilidad, su rostro se pone rojito varias veces, no puede hablar muy bien y se puso a llorar de repente, Fuyumi-Sensei es rara… pero es muy buena conmigo.

Agacho un poco mi cabeza para ver mi Bento, ya me acabé todo el arroz con la carne de hamburguesa y solo me queda una albóndiga y los trozos de manzana. Inflo un poco mis cachetes algo molesta ya que no quedaba casi comida para compartir con Papi, yo quiero compartir mi Bento con él.

Quiero compartir mi comida con Papi, así que tengo que ir con él.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei-** , dije llamando a mi maestra mientras levantaba la vista para verle. **-¿Puedo ir a ver a Papi?-** , le pregunté con curiosidad y ella se sorprendió un poco y luego negó con la cabeza.

 **-Él estará ocupado dando clases Eri, será mejor que esperes a cuando él venga a buscarte-** , me dijo Fuyumi-Sensei con amabilidad pero yo no quiero esperar ya que habrá terminado la hora del almuerzo, debe ser ahora.

Escucho un pequeño grito detrás de mí y nosotras nos volteamos a ver como Soul al parecer tiró por accidente lo poco que quedaba de su Bento mientras estaba siendo regañado por Maka, Fuyumi-Sensei no tardó en ir a limpiar y a tranquilizarlos dejándome a mi aquí.

Solo quiero compartir un poco con Papi, solo va a tomar un poquito de tiempo, aún recuerdo el camino que tomamos para ir al edificio principal. Con calma voy a mi asiento para tomar el pañuelo de mi Bento para cubrir mi envase y luego irme por la puerta y salir de la guardería, vendré dentro de un ratito, solo voy a buscar a mi Papi, si no recuerdo mal él enseña en el clase 3-A.

* * *

Hoy si logré llegar temprano luego de colocar bien mi alarma, me desperté sin problemas, me vestí como siempre y me vine con tiempo de sobra para repasar las actividades que haría con los niños hoy.

Ayer sin duda estaba un poco más nerviosa ya que era mi primer día aquí pero creo que hoy estaré mejor, solo debo mantener la calma y tratar de no sorprenderme con facilidad, es sencillo ¿cierto?. Solo quiero mostrarles a Eri y a los demás niños que soy una buena maestra.

Me pongo mi delantal y me coloco de pie afuera de la guardería esperando a que los padres lleguen con sus hijos, todavía no sé cómo hablar con Izuku-kun, mi corazón sigue dolido a pesar de que yo soy la culpable de esto, pero no conseguiré nada desanimándome. Por el momento nuestra relación es de colegas de trabajo, no puedo decir que él aun me considere una amiga si quiera, espero poder acostumbrarme a ese hecho y aun mantener la profesionalidad, no puedo dejar que mis intereses personales interrumpan mi trabajo.

Veo a lo lejos como dos siluetas se vienen acercando y yo me quedo tiesa al ver que es el pecoso peliverde en el cual estoy pensando acompañado de la linda y adorable Eri. Al parecer son padre e hija pero creo estar segura de que no tienen relación sanguínea, a menos de que Izuku-kun haya hecho algo durante nuestro tiempo en tercer año, ese pensamiento me duele así que lo dejo en el olvido.

Sin darme cuenta comienzo a caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa algo temblorosa en mi rostro y mis mejillas sonrojadas, ¿por qué luego de tantos años él sigue teniendo este efecto en mí?, ¿Por qué no puedo mantener la calma si se trata de él?, ¿por qué razón no puedo despegar mi vista de su rostro cuando nos encontramos y estamos al frente?.

 **-Buenos días, Fuyumi-** , me saluda Izuku-kun con una leve sonrisa y su expresión calmada y amable, provocando que inevitablemente mis mejillas se coloren un poco y que yo sienta algo de nervios, parece que olvide con facilidad que ayer mismo él me preguntó si me comenzaría a llamar por mi apellido, gracias a dios que le dije que siguiera llamándome por mi nombre, por el momento es lo único que me queda de aquellos días felices.

 **-¡Buenos días, Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , me dice la pequeña y adorable Eri con una gran sonrisa yo le miró amablemente, es una niña preciosa y muy buena.

 **-Buenos días, Eri-** , le digo con calma mientras me inclino hacia ella. **–Eres la primera en llegar, deberías colocar tus cosas dentro, Eri-** , le recomendé y ella asintió para luego girarse a ver a Izuku-kun.

 **-Hasta luego, Papi-** , se despide ella de él con alegría para luego ir caminando en dirección a la guardería.

 **-Espera Eri-** , Izuku-kun le llama y ella se detiene para voltearse a verle. **-¿No estás olvidando algo?-** , le preguntó divertido mientras que tocaba su mejilla y con facilidad y puedo reconocer que quiere su beso de despedida, aún recuerdo con cierta nostalgia aquellos momentos en que ambos nos decíamos lo mismo en la escuela.

Luego Izuku-kun se pone de cuclillas extendiendo sus brazos hacia Eri que fue a abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un gran beso en la mejilla a él para que luego él le diera un beso en la frente a ella con amor paternal grabado en su cara, de verdad es una escena muy conmovedora para mí.

 **-Ten un grandioso día hoy, princesa-** , le dice Izuku-kun a Eri con cariño mientras le acaricia el cabello y ella sonríe alegre.

 **-¡Lo haré Papi!, ¡tú también ten un gran día!-** , respondió Eri con emoción para luego irse corriendo al interior de la guardería dejándonos solos a Izuku-kun y a mí, haciendo que yo me pusiera un poco nerviosa mientras que él se pone de pie… él sigue siendo más alto que yo a pesar de que en primer año tuviéramos la misma altura, él tiempo se fue volando y ahora él es todo un hombre.

 **-V-Voy a cuidar a Eri muy bien, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, Izuku-kun-** , le dije yo sin saber en realidad que otra cosa podía decirle, mi mente estaba en blanco y esas palabras brotaron de mi boca de manera automática, aunque tampoco es que fueran falsas, si tengo planeado cuidar lo mejor posible de Eri.

 **-Te la encargo Fuyumi, sé que eres muy confiable y aún más cuando se trata de niños-** , me dijo él sonriéndome levemente y aunque no lo dijera con intenciones de halagarme aun así me siento feliz y juego con mis dedos mientras agacho la mirada nerviosa.

 **-G-Gracias-** , es lo único que puedo decirle ya que mi mente no procesa que otra cosa podría decirle sin tener que sacar temas como nuestro pasado, el estado de nuestra actual relación, su vida personal y su conexión con Eri, hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar con él pero creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para eso, no soy tan cercana como antes para hablar de esas cosas con él.

 **-Pues entonces nos vemos Fuyumi, me debo ir ya que en la tarde tendré una pequeña batalla contra mi clase-** , me dijo con calma y yo sonreí un poco divertida por lo que dijo.

 **-Sigues haciendo las cosas a tu manera, como cuando probaste a la clase de primer año y los derrotaste tú solo-** , le dije y él sonrió divertido y se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo.

 **-No sé qué decirte, es la mejor manera de ponerles a prueba-** , me dijo y yo me alegre el ver que al parecer en ese aspecto no ha cambiado. **–De cualquier manera vendré por Eri más tarde, nos vemos-** , se despidió Izuku-kun con amabilidad y haciendo un movimiento con su mano para comenzar a irse.

Yo sacudo un poco mi mano para despedirle hasta que desaparece de mi vista y cuando estoy sola suspiro y agacho la cabeza. De verdad me alegra tener estas pequeñas conversaciones luego de todos los años que llevarnos sin hablarnos, es refrescante y es algo que veo necesario, quisiera que pudiéramos hablar más seguido pero supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora solo me contentaré con poder hablar con Izuku-kun cuando traiga a Eri y cuando la venga a buscar.

Me volteó para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la guardería hasta que notó la adorable carita de Eri asomada en la entrada, lo cual me da a pensar que ella estaba viéndome hablar con Izuku-kun. Me pongo un poco nerviosa y me sonrojo levemente al acercarme a ella. **-¿E-Estabas viéndonos, Eri?-** , le pregunté apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas para mirarle y ella asiente con la cabeza y me mira curiosa.

 **-¿Por qué usted se comporta extraño con mi Papi?-** , me pregunta ella con inocencia y ternura y yo trato de mantener ocultos mis nervios al notar que una niña pequeña de 5 años se dio cuenta de mi comportamiento, además es la hija de Izuku-kun.

 **-N-No sé de qué hablas Eri-** , le dije fingiendo ignorancia y esperando que no se haga una idea equivocada como que aún estoy enamorada de Izuku-kun… ¿lo estoy?... ¡N-No es momento para pensar en eso!. **–Si quieres puedes dibujar un poco en lo que llegan los demás niños-** , le dije con amabilidad queriendo abandonar el tema y ella asiente de acuerdo conmigo.

Solo me queda esperar a que los demás niños vengan para comenzar el día, espero que al igual que ayer no haya ningún inconveniente hoy.

* * *

Llegaron los demás niños y lo primero que les dije es que dibujaran lo que más quisieran en el mundo a lo cual los niños emocionados aceptaron y se pusieron en ello por los siguientes 15 minutos. Es tranquilizador poder verles tan concentrados y con lo adorables que son me puedo acostumbrar rápidamente a esto.

Cuando todos terminaron les dije que presentaran sus dibujos a los demás y la primera en mostrar fue Maka que enseñó un dibujo de su madre en el centro mientras que su padre estaba en un rincón, no tenía muchos detalles de su asunto familiar pero tengo el presentimiento de que le tiene preferencia a su madre, aun así debe de querer a su padre para colocarlo en el dibujo.

La siguiente fue Touka que dibujó a sus padres y a su tío, según tengo entendido su tío también ejerce de figura paterna para ella y le tiene la misma cantidad de aprecio. Aún sigo un poco intimidada por la presencia que ejerce el señor Renji pero no parecía ser una mala persona.

El siguiente el presentar fue Soul que mostró un dibujo de sus padres y a su hermano mayor. El dibujo en si parecía más una clase de grafiti por los colores que utilizó y no concordaba mucho con la imagen que tengo de ellos, después de todo según el director la familia Evans tiene renombre mundial y tienen ingresos como para construir un castillo.

El siguiente fue Shirou que mostró con orgullo un dibujo de su padre y su madre y al lado de ellos dos estaba una niña rubia que presumo es Artoria. Supongo que la debe querer mucho por ser su hermana, aunque fuera adoptiva creo que han estado juntos desde que tienen memoria. Soul se burló un poco de él por querer a Artoria y yo le reprendí un poco y se quedó tranquilo.

Luego le tocó a Artoria mostrar su dibujo en el cual también dibujó a sus padres y colocó a Shirou en el dibujo con un poco de vergüenza. Me alegra que ambos hermanos se quieran mutuamente, me recuerda a los dibujos que traían Natsu y Shoto cuando eran muy niños y me decían _"Te quiero Onee-chan"_ o _"Eres genial Onee-chan"_ , eran buenos tiempos, quisiera que me volvieran a llamar así.

El siguiente fue Kaneki que se puso de pie que adorable timidez para mostrar un dibujo de sus padres sentados en sofás y leyendo libros, en definitiva él dibuja muy bien para solo tener 5 años. Kishuou Arima, no puedo hacerme una idea de lo aterrador que debe ser para que Kan, Aizawa y Nezu me digan que es un hombre peligroso además de la fuerte influencia que tiene a nivel mundial. Lo que me sorprendió ayer al cerrar la guardería me encontré con Midnight-Sensei y me contó que la madre de Kaneki es Eto Yoshimura, una gran escritora de unos de mis libros favoritos, por esa razón debe ser que a Kaneki le guste tanto la lectura.

Luego me enfoco en Eri que era la última que faltaba por mostrar su dibujo. **-Ahora es tu turno, Eri-** , le digo a la pequeña peliblanca que sonríe orgullosa y se levanta de su asiento para mostrarnos a todos el dibujo que hizo.

 **-¡Lo que más quiero en este mundo es a Papi!-** , exclamó la adorable niña con alegría y mostrando su dibujo donde allí estaba Izuku-kun en la cima de una montaña iluminando todo como un sol, ciertamente me divertí al ver el dibujo ya que de cierta manera captaba un aspecto de la realidad… Izuku-kun es un sol.

Su luz y calidez se extendía constantemente e iluminaba cada rincón con su presencia, a donde iba se ganaba la simpatía de las personas, un oponente se volvía un amigo, un villano era detenido en una de sus acciones heroicas y las personas clamaban su nombre o simplemente le admiraban en silencio. Izuku-kun lograba lidiar con los problemas de los demás y les ayudaba a superarlos por sí mismos, era un pilar y actualmente es un símbolo para las personas… Izuku-kun es un sol radiante y hermoso que con su esperanzadora sonrisa te hacia sobrellevar lo mal que estarían las cosas.

 **-Mmm, Midoriya-chan-** , dice Maka mirando a Eri que se giró a verle. **-¿Por qué no dibujaste a tu mamá?-** , le preguntó ella a la albina y yo me quedé tiesa en mi lugar, es cierto, no sé si Eri tendría o no una madre, eso sería un gran indicio para saber si es hija adoptiva o biológica de Izuku-kun.

Por ejemplo si ella dijera su apariencia podría suponer que su cabello blanco lo sacó de su madre, ya que Eri en sí solo tiene parecido a Izuku-kun en personalidad y en las expresiones tan lindas que hace. No es que yo esté muy interesada en saber si Izuku-kun si está comprometido o si está soltero, s-solo debo saberlo cómo maestra de Eri, ¡eso mismo!.

 **-¿Mamá?-** , preguntó Eri confundida como si no hubiera entendido a Maka.

Shirou asiente con la cabeza. **-Exacto, en toda familia hay un papá y una mamá y los hijos, también debiste dibujar a tu mamá-** , le dijo el niño pelirrojo a Eri con calma pero ella parecía seguir sin comprender a juzgar por la inocencia en su rostro.

 **-Pero solo somos mi Papi y yo-** , respondió Eri y tanto yo como el resto nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio al percatarnos de una realidad a la cual Eri no parecía importarle.

Ciertamente me alegré de que Izuku no tuviera algo como una esposa y aun desconozco si tiene una novia, pero eso no es el punto principal en este momento. Eri podría necesitar una figura materna y si la conversación sigue ella podría incomodarse o hasta podría llorar, honestamente sería más sencillo si mi Quirk fuera leer mentes para saber si ella siente necesidad de una mamá, aunque a simple vista no lo aparenta porque parece que todo su cariño está centrado en Izuku-kun.

 **-B-Bueno niños, pueden jugar un poco mientras yo cuelgo sus dibujos sobre las paredes-** , les digo yo a todos con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa para que de esa manera se abandonara el tema que bien podría acabar mal para Eri, después de todo ser la única del grupo que no tenga mamá debería ser complicado para su mente de 5 años, debo proceder en esto con calma y sutileza.

Los niños se comienzan a divertir mientras que yo con cinta adhesiva comienzo a pegar los dibujos en una de las paredes, supongo que por mera coincidencia decidí colocar el dibujo de Izuku-kun en medio de los demás y lo pegué de manera que no se fuera a caer, solo para asegurarme de que Eri pueda ver su dibujo con facilidad, no porque yo quisiera que el dibujo de Izuku-kun resaltara de entre los demás.

Me percato de la presencia de Eri a mi lado y yo me enfoco en la pequeña para sonreírle amablemente. **-¿Qué necesitas, Eri?-** , le pregunté con calma para ver qué necesitaría de mi la hija de Izuku-kun.

 **-¿Para qué sirve una mamá?-** , me preguntó Eri entrelazando sus manitas detrás de su espalda y dejándome congelada al escuchar sus palabras.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , pregunté aun perpleja y pensando que escuché mal lo que dijo, seguramente son cosas de mi imaginación.

 **-¿Para qué sirve una mamá?, ¿qué utilidad tiene?-** , me preguntó ella nuevamente y mis mejillas se sonrojaron y comencé a jugar con mis dedos con un poco de nervios.

 **-B-Bueno, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-** , le pregunté ya que de verdad no podía saber sus motivos, es de suponer que ella sabe lo que es una mamá así que no tiene sentido que me lo pregunte.

Ella señaló el dibujo que hizo en la pared. **-Todos dibujaron a sus mamás y yo solo tengo a mi Papi, pero no entiendo por qué yo debería tener una mamá-** , me dijo la pequeña y yo trato de saber qué responder mientras que ella me observa con esos lindos ojos esperando una respuesta.

 **-P-Pues en realidad no es tan complicado, una mamá es aquella mujer que te cría, te enseña y te apoya incondicionalmente-** , le dije resumiendo lo más posible para que pueda entenderlo con facilidad.

 **-Mi Papi ya hace todas esas cosas, ¿entonces de qué sirve una mamá?-** , me preguntó y yo me quedé pensativa por unos momentos ya que esta clase de preguntas son relativas y dependen del punto de vista de las personas, lo mejor que puedo hacer es responderle de una manera más general.

 **-Veras Eri, un papá y una mamá se apoyan mutuamente para darle a sus hijos el cariño y la atención que necesitan, por lo cual el trabajo de ser padres es más sencillo cuando los dos están juntos-** , le expliqué con calma y ella asentía con la cabeza, supongo que ya entendió lo que dije.

 **-Quiero que Papi no tenga que esforzarse mucho, ¿Cómo obtengo una mamá?-** , me preguntó Eri con inocencia yo me quedé congelada de nuevo mientras que el sonrojo en mi rostro aumentaba de intensidad, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¿Cómo yo como maestra debo responderle?.

 **-P-P-Pues eso es algo un poco más complicado Eri-** , le dije jugando con mis dedos y esperando que dejara el tema y se fuera a jugar con los demás niños, genial, estoy siendo acorralada por una linda niña de 5 años.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , me preguntó mirándome curiosa y adorablemente intrigada enfocando su mirada en mí.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para responderle a ella que solo era una curiosa e inocente niña. **-V-Veras, t-tu Papá debe amar a una mujer y ella cuando se case con él se convertirá en tu mamá legalmente, luego ella va a comenzar a arroparte en las noches, va a leerte cuentos para dormir, va a oír sobre tu día, va a darte buenos consejos, saldrán todos juntos como una familia y ella junto con Izuku-kun van a criarte y a apoyarte toda tu vida para que alcances tu sueño-** , le decía yo perdiéndome en mi imaginación.

Solo en mi mente me colocaba a mí en las palabras que le decía a Eri, que Izuku-kun me ame de nuevo y nos casemos para convertirme en la mamá de Eri, la arroparía en las noches, le contaría un cuento para dormir o una de las historias que Izuku-kun y yo hemos vivido y luego la acostaría con un beso de buenas noches. La oiría hablar de su día en la escuela, le daría consejos para ayudarle y saldríamos todos como una familia feliz. Izuku-kun y yo la criaríamos y quizás le daríamos hermanitos a Eri para que todos seamos felices… solo de pensarlo hace que yo podría morir.

Por estos ligeros momentos quiero ignorar la cruel realidad, ya Izuku-kun y yo no somos lo que éramos antes, seguramente él no me ama y ese futuro tan perfecto es poco probable que fuera a suceder, pero… soñar es gratis y es una manera de pensar en lo que hubiera sido si yo no hubiera arruinado las cosas con Izuku-kun.

Salgo de mis pensamientos para ver a Eri que me mira completamente ajena a mis pensamientos. **-Ya mi Papi hace todas esas cosas, solo quiero a una mamá que le ayude un poco pero sin que se case con él-** , me dijo con calma y yo me intrigué.

 **-¿Por qué no quieres que se casen?-** , le pregunté con curiosidad y ella sonrió ampliamente con alegría.

 **-Porque yo le dije a Papi que me casaría con él cuando creciera, yo amo a mi Papi-** , me respondió la dulce y adorable Eri y yo sonreí divertida ante su respuesta para después palmearle gentilmente la cabeza.

 **-Eres muy linda Eri, tú papá tiene mucha suerte-** , le respondí siguiéndole el juego, supongo que es normal en las niñas de su edad sentir esa cantidad de cariño hacia sus padres para decir cosas como esa con tanta seguridad, si no recuerdo mal se le llamaba el "Complejo de Electra" que con el tiempo desaparecerá, más es cierto que utilizará la imagen de Izuku-kun como punto de referencia y comparación en la calidad de los chicos que conozca ella.

Honestamente en ese aspecto estoy más que de acuerdo ya que la forma de ser de Izuku-kun es ejemplar y sin duda por lo menos para mí es perfecto. Si acaso lo único que le recalcaría es su humildad y su heroísmo que también son sus puntos fuertes, quisiera que presumiera un poco más de sus logros y que fuera más tranquilo en su oficio de símbolo de la paz, en las noticias podía asustarme de verdad cuando lo veía ponerse en peligro para ayudar a los demás… pero es que así es él y por eso me enamoré de él… creo que aun amo eso de Izuku-kun.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei-** , me dijo Eri y yo no me había percatado de que le estaba sonriendo con cariño y afecto a mi linda estudiante.

 **-Dime Eri-** , le dije con tranquilidad y ella sujeta una de mis manos con sus pequeña manitas mientras me mira a los ojos.

 **-¿Usted quiere ser mi mamá?-** , me preguntó con seriedad en su mirada y yo me quedé congelada, petrificada y completamente paralizada mientras que sentía mi rostro arder y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

 **-¿¡EHHHHHH!?-** , pregunté yo realmente sorprendida y perpleja por la pregunta de Eri. ¿¡E-E-Ella quiere que yo sea su mamá!?, ¿p-por qué dice eso?, no, más importante, ¿Puedo?, o-ósea en realidad lo veo muy poco posible dado la relación tan complicada que tengo con Izuku-kun y nuestro pasado, pero… si ella quería podría hablar bien de mi a Izuku-kun y de esa manera puede tal vez, solo tal vez que… yo… pueda ser su mamá.

Se acercaba Soul con las manos en los bolsillos. **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó él y los demás niños también se acercaban a nosotras dos, supongo que mi grito captó su atención, que avergüenza que tuvieran que escuchar a su maestra de esta forma, de verdad perderán respeto por mí.

 **-¿Qué le sucedió, Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , me preguntó Touka a mí y yo seguía nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado.

 **-P-P-Pues, v-verán, etto… y-yo-** , balbuceaba yo sonriendo nerviosa y jugando con mis dedos haciéndome quedar en ridículo frente a mis estudiantes, si simplemente fuera tan fácil decirles lo que Eri y yo estábamos hablando, eso es un tema demasiado complicado para que ellos lo supieran.

Eri se volteó a ver a Touka. **-Le pregunté a Fuyumi-Sensei si quería ser mi mamá-** , respondió la pequeña albina y yo me quedé sorprendida de que lo revelara con tanta facilidad mientras que los demás se mostraron curiosos viéndole.

Artoria se acercó Eri con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Midoriya-chan, tu papá debe amar a Fuyumi-Sensei para que ella sea tu mamá-** , le dijo a Eri que pareció entender y chocó su pequeño puño contra su manita para girarse a verme mientras que yo solo tartamudeo en voz baja buscando las palabras para cambiar la situación.

 **-¿Usted ama a Papi, Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , me preguntó Eri con inocencia y curiosidad en su muy pero que muy adorable carita de ángel. Mis ojos se amplían al escucharle siento que mi cerebro está a punto de explotar ya que se recalentó y comienza a salir vapor de mi cabeza.

¿Cómo ella podía preguntarme eso a mí?, solo me conoce por dos días así que no debería de preguntármelo. D-De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo le respondo?, ¿le digo que amo a Izuku-kun y nunca dejé de hacerlo o que le miento diciendo que no siento nada por él?. Un momento, tampoco estoy obligada a responder, solo tengo que desviar la conversación y se le pasará la curiosidad.

Les sonreí a todos como pude. **-S-Saben, deberíamos salir un rato al parque de atrás para que se diviertan al aire libre-** , les propuse a los siete pequeños que se mostraron alegres y aceptaron al instante, lo cual significa que me he salvado.

Espero que este tema con Eri no vuelva a surgir muy pronto, si acaso quisiera mejorar mi relación con Izuku-kun para poder llegar a alguna resolución en mi mente, por el momento estoy confundida con lo que quiero así que mejor será mantener a Eri distraída.

Ahora sé que esa ternurita es muy directa.

* * *

Luego de que los sacara al parque los observé sentada en el Engawa, todos se divertían y conversaban entre sí.

Soul era el más travieso de lo la vez el más despreocupado, he podido ver que a simple vista quiere hacerse como él dice "Un chico Guay", pero la verdad se preocupa disimuladamente por los demás ya que siempre se asegura de que sus travesuras no hagan daño a nadie.

Shirou es por decirlo de una manera "un pequeño héroe", él dice que quiere ser un héroe justiciero como su padre e Izuku-kun, estoy casi segura de que no entiende del todo el peso de esas palabras pero un héroe es un héroe y él quiere hacer el bien desinteresadamente. Siempre se ofrece a ayudar y cargar cosas para aligerar el peso de los demás, además cuando Soul y Maka pelean él hace de intermediario para tranquilizarlos.

Kaneki es él más tranquilo de los niños, es tímido y la mayoría del tiempo solo quiere leer, además también es el que pasa mayor cantidad de tiempo con las niñas y supongo que esto último se debe a Touka pero ya mencionaré eso. El pequeño aunque parezca solo enfocado en su lectura también lo he visto actuar amablemente con los demás ofreciéndoles sus libros para que lean juntos, es un muy buen niño.

Maka es una niña respetuosa, diligente, obediente y la mayoría del tiempo tranquila. Curiosamente a pesar de que se enoje con Soul puedo ver que le tiene apego y le da un trato especial, aunque parezca algo ruda al pegarle seguramente solo se preocupa por él ya que cuando Soul casi se lastimó en el tobogán ella fue la primera en acercarse para verificar que estuviera bien, menos mal que solo le tuve que poner una curita y él se hizo el duro a pesar de que parecía que iba a llorar.

Artoria es una niña tranquila, inteligente y la mayoría del tiempo callada, solamente habla mucho cuando les leo algún cuento de caballeros o cuando ella se reúne con las demás niñas para hablar. Si Maka es la que tranquiliza a Soul entonces Artoria hace lo mismo con Shirou, pero con estos últimos la cosa es menos conflictiva y son más amigables entre sí, supongo que por el hecho de ser hermanos.

Touka a pesar de ser tranquila y obediente se enoja con relativa facilidad con Kaneki por ser tan tímido e introvertido, supongo que ella hace el papel de hermana mayor para él ya que ella normalmente hace que las niñas se reúnan a jugar cerca de Kaneki en caso de que Shirou o Soul en un descuido puedan hacerle daño, básicamente ella cuida de Kaneki como si fuera su trabajo pero puedo notar como ella sonríe al verle tan tranquilo leyendo.

Finalmente estaría Eri, ella es el rayito de sol del grupo, por decirlo de una manera es la líder por mucho que Soul quiera negarlo. Ella es la más alegre y radiante de los niños, tiene un sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto muy sorprendente, es muy inteligente para hacer sumas, restas y lee casi igual de bien que Kaneki. En los dos días ella ha sido la primera en fomentarles a todos el jugar y hacer cosas todos juntos, es la cabecilla que les anima e interactúa con los demás, fue la primera en hacerse amiga de todos y por decirlo de una manera hizo de pegamento para unirlos a todos… quisiera haber sido así de niña.

Pero en realidad puedo comprender el motivo del que ella sea de esa manera, su padre. Izuku-kun debió de enseñarle todos esos valores y seguramente sin notarlo ella ha estado absorbiendo su manera de ser, los niños son como una esponja, ellos absorben y hacen lo que ven. Por ello es normal ver tanto parecido entre Eri e Izuku-kun ya que ella le admira, él también era así cuando estudiábamos, más en primer año era tímido e inseguro de sí mismo. De cualquier manera debo decir que hasta el momento Izuku-kun ha hecho un gran trabajo criando a Eri.

Cuando entramos a comer pude ver como todos estaban divididos comiendo sus propios Bentos que la verdad se veían lujosos en su mayoría, yo solo comeré un pan de Yakisoba más tarde. Desde lejos puedo ver como Eri parece realmente feliz con su Bento y se pone de pie para compartir con los demás niños que siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a compartir entre ellos, de verdad que Eri es el rayito de sol de Little Heroes.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír enternecida y divertida al ver las interacciones de los 7 pequeños compartiendo y hablando entre sí, sus sonrisas son suficientes para tranquilizarme y darme una sensación de suficiencia, todos serán grandes personas cuando crezcan.

Antes de darme cuenta tengo a Eri al frente mío y extendiéndome su Bento que la verdad casi está vacío a excepción de dos albóndigas y trozos de manzana que estaban en una etapa aparte. De cualquier manera estoy confundida, ¿me lo quiere enseñar?.

 **-Quiero que tome un poco Fuyumi-Sensei, mi Papi cocina muy bien-** , me dijo esta pequeña ternurita viéndome a los ojos y yo sonrió enternecida para luego agacharme a su altura para acariciar su cabecita.

 **-Eres muy amable Eri, si no te molesta entonces tomaré una albóndiga-** , le dije con calma y ella asintió con la cabeza, a lo cual tomé una de las albóndigas de su Bento para llevarla a mi boca y comérmela con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Luego de ese momento amplié mis ojos de la sorpresa ante ese sabor tan familiar, lo puedo recordar, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando Izuku-kun y yo estábamos saliendo en nuestro segundo año. Ese día yo quería hacerle algo delicioso ya que yo no era muy buena cocinera y quería sorprenderlo, al final del día hice algo incomible y seguramente mortal pero él aun así se lo comió con una sonrisa en su cara. Luego él dijo que prepararía algo para mí y me hizo unas pequeñas albóndigas que eran una receta familiar… E-Estas tienen el mismo sabor.

Luego de ese día son contadas las ocasiones en que pude probarlas de nuevo y después de que nos graduáramos hasta el día de hoy no he vuelto a tener la oportunidad de deleitarme con su cocina… I-Izuku-kun sigue cocinando excelente, m-me alegro. N-No es como que me sienta algo triste de que el rico sabor se vea arruinado por mis malos recuerdos teniendo en cuenta como terminó todo entre él y yo, n-no lo hago apropósito, es solo que… los recuerdos vienen a mí con facilidad.

 **-¿F-Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , me pregunta Eri preocupada y yo despierto de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta de que estoy llorando. **-L-Lo siento** **por hacerle algo malo** **-** , me dice ella agachando la cabeza triste y culpable, supongo que piensa que estoy llorando por su culpa… me duele verle así.

 **-¡N-No tienes por qué disculparte Eri!, no hiciste nada malo, solo que tu Papá cocina muy bien-** , le dije tratando de sonar lo más animada posible mientras me limpio los ojos, en realidad no es tu culpa Eri, solo es mía, soy muy llorona y no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu eres una niña buena que no le haría nada malo a alguien.

 **-** _ **Snif,**_ **¿E-En serio?-** , me preguntó Eri levantando su linda carita para verme y yo le sonrió con alegría y amabilidad que encubre a tristeza que sentí segundos atrás.

 **-Solo me tomó por sorpresa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Eri, gracias por compartir conmigo-** , le agradecí mientras que ella se limpiaba sus ojitos con su mano para luego mostrarse feliz.

 **-¡De nada, Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , me dijo Eri con una gran sonrisa y yo sonreí gentilmente para palmearle levemente la cabeza, Eri es una muy buena niña, si fuera a tener una hija algún día espero que sea como tú.

Luego observo como ella agacha la cabeza para ver su Bento e infla sus mejillas adorablemente molesta, supongo que se dio cuenta de que por compartir se había quedado con solo una albóndiga para ella, que linda.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei-** , me llamó mientras levantaba la mirada para verme. **-¿Puedo ir a ver a Papi?-** , me preguntó y yo me sorprendí un poco ante su petición, pero me temo que no se puede y negué con la cabeza.

 **-Él estará ocupado dando clases Eri, será mejor que esperes a cuando él venga a buscarte-** , le dije con amabilidad y de la forma más suave posible para que ella entendiera que debía esperar para ver a Izuku-kun.

Luego de eso ambas escuchamos un pequeño grito y nos volteamos para ver como Soul al parecer había dejado caer lo poco que le quedaba de Bento y ahora estaba siendo regañado por Maka. Lo mejor es que yo intervenga y sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a ellos para limpiar y calmarles para que se quedaran tranquilos hablando entre ellos, menos mal que Soul no le dio mucha importancia, supongo que ya estaría satisfecho pero me dijo que tendría más cuidado.

Luego de eso suspiro un poco y pronto tocará el momento en que tomen una pequeña siesta, por lo cual me dedico a contarles para asegurarme de que todos estén. Soul y Shirou estaban jugando con soldados, Kaneki estaba leyendo y a su lado estaba Touka jugando con Artoria y Maka. Al no ver a Eri supongo que estará detrás de mí y a mi lado así que me volteó a verle, pero no está a mí alrededor, por lo cual siento preocupación y giro mi cabeza en distintas direcciones de la habitación en búsqueda de su blanco cabello pero no encuentro nada. ¡Eri desapareció!.

Okay okay, mantén la calma Fuyumi y no te alteres, si pierdes la compostura los niños se asustaran o se preocuparan y no quieres eso. Solo respira y piensa, ¿Dónde estaría Eri?, lo primero que haré será buscar en los baños, el parque, en las demás habitaciones y salas de la guardería y en caso de que no esté aquí significa que se fue a algún otro lugar de Yuuei. Haber… ella dijo que quería ver a Izuku-kun, por lo tanto seguramente fue a buscarlo. Okay, esto es malo, perdí a la hija del símbolo de la paz, ¿qué clase de maestra responsable soy?.

Primero lo primero, debo ir a buscarla de inmediato, solo pondré a los niños a dormir y llamaré a Midnight-Sensei para que los vigile ya que ella me dijo que estaría libre para hablar a esta hora, seguramente no le importará tener un ojo sobre ellos mientras busco a Eri.

Por favor Eri, no te metas en problemas… no te parezcas en ese aspecto a Izuku-kun.

* * *

 **-Sono chi no sadame… Joooooooojo-** , cantaba yo no muy alto y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara mientras cargo mi Bento con mis dos manitas mientras camino por los grandotes pasillos de Yuuei. Esa cancioncita la cantaba Soul muy seguido y es tan contagiosa que sin darme cuenta ya la estaba cantando, cuando vuelva a casa quiero ver esa serie que me dijo si mi Papi me lo permite, pero dudo que sea tan buena como Ai-chan.

Camine mucho de la guardería para este que es el edificio principal donde estudian los niños grandes, por fin estoy aquí y estoy feliz de que cada paso me haga estar más cerca de la clase de mi Papi, pero aun así no sé dónde está y no me he encontrado a nadie para pedirme indicaciones.

Veo que una de las puertas se abre y de ella sale una Onee-chan de cabello café seguida de más Onee-chans y los demás niños de su clase.

 **-¡Hola!-** , los saludé a todos con una gran sonrisa mientras que se detenían para voltearse a verme y quedarse en un pequeño silencio. **-¡Hola!-** , repetí por si acaso no me habían escuchado la primera vez, tienen caras graciosas mientras me miran.

 **-¿Qué hace una niña en este lugar?-** , preguntó una Onee-chan de cabello verde mientras me veía con intriga.

 **-Creo que es por una guardería que él director hizo que se construyera-** , comentó una Onee-chan de cabello naranja con una larga cola de caballo.

 **-¡She is so Cute!-** , exclamó una Onee-chan con cabello rubio y cuernos en su cabeza hablando en inglés, yo no sé hablar en inglés pero Papi si, le preguntaré qué fue lo que dijo la Onee-chan de cuernos.

 **-H-Hola pequeña, ¿e-estás perdida?-** , me preguntó la Onee-chan de cabello café mientras se inclinaba para verme con una linda sonrisa, está Onee-chan es muy amable.

 **-No estoy perdida, estoy buscando la clase 3-A, ¿saben dónde es?-** , les pregunté con una sonrisa esperando que puedan darme las indicaciones ya que solo estoy un poco desorientada, no estoy perdida.

 **-¿Por qué buscas a la clase 3-A?, la clase B es más varonil-** , me dijo un chico de cabello gris y pestañas extrañas con una sonrisa filosa, parece que tiene dientes de tiburón, espero que no se coma mi Bento.

 **-S-Solo quiero ir a la clase 3-A, por favor-** , les dije abrazando mi Bento con miedo de que el chico tiburón se coma la comida que quiero compartir con Papi.

 **-No la asustes Tetsutetsu, solo déjennos hablar a nosotras-** , les dijo la Onee-chan de cabello naranja al resto de chicos de su clase de forma estricta y seria, está Onee-chan parece confiable aunque da un poquito de miedo.

Luego una Onee-chan de cabello negro y cara tranquila se acerca a mí para agacharse a mi altura. **-Verás pequeña, la clase 3-A se fue al Gimnasio Ganma a un entrenamiento, por lo tanto no se encuentran en su salón-** , me dijo la Onee-chan con tranquilidad y yo asentí con la cabeza.

 **-¿Dónde queda ese Gimnasio Ganma?-** , les pregunté con curiosidad y una Onee-chan de cabello gris y las manos puestas como dinosaurio se acercó a mí.

 **-Si quieres puedo llevarte-** , me propuso pero yo negué con la cabeza.

 **-No gracias Onee-chan, yo puedo solita, gracias por ayudarme-** , les dije a las Onee-chans con una gran sonrisa para luego darme la vuelta en el pasillo y comenzar a caminar alejándome en busca de ese tal Gimnasio Ganma, quiero llegar yo solita para decirle a Papi que lo encontré por mi cuenta con el poder del amor, eso lo aprendí con Ai-chan que dice que el amor lo puede todo.

Entonces amor, ¡vamos a encontrar a Papi!.

* * *

La clase 3-B veían incrédulos como la pequeña y adorable niña se iba caminando alegre mientras cantaba el primer opening de Jojos. Los chicos estaban tentados a unírseles en la canción pero estaban más enfocados junto con las chicas en la pequeña, cierta preocupación creció en ellos al pensar en lo que podría sucederle a la niña si la dejaban caminar por su cuenta por la escuela, sencillamente no se lo podían permitir.

La pequeña ciertamente había enternecido sus corazones en solo minutos y ahora la necesidad de protegerla era común en toda la clase 3-B que con mirarse entre ellos se pusieron de acuerdo en seguir en silencio a la niña para ayudarle a llegar al Gimnasio Ganma, con la unión de todos sus Quirks podrían lograrlo si se lo proponían, solo tenían que dirigirla disimuladamente hacia el campus donde la escoltarían hasta el lugar. Después de todo qué clase de héroes serian si dejan a una niña por su cuenta.

Durante los siguientes minutos anduvieron cuatro metros por detrás de la pequeña y alegre Eri que caminaba sin idea de adonde se dirigía. Para hacerla girar por un pasillo Yanagi utilizaba su Quirk para lanzar canicas que atrajeran la atención de la pequeña, para hacer que bajara delicadamente por las escaleras Ibara hizo una clase de rampa con su cabello por el cual la niña caminó con cuidado de las espinas, también por si acaso Yanagi estaba preparada para usar su Quirk, o Kendo para atraparla en caso de que se cayera, o Honenuki preparado para ablandar el suelo para que no se hiciera daño, todo era una operación de alto calibre para que la pequeña llegara a salvo a su destino.

Al salir del edificio principal, Tetsutetsu y los demás chicos se pusieron en guardia para en cualquier momento notar la presencia de algún profesor ya que se supone que debían de encontrarse con Kan en la sala de profesores pero por lo visto tendrían que ser reprendidos por no llegar allí. Setsuna se subió en los cuernos que Pony expulsó para ambas volar y tener una vista aérea de la pequeña que caminaba en dirección a la piscina, por lo cual Setsuna separó un trozo de mano para que cayera al lado de la niña captando su atención.

Luego Setsuna solo hizo que su mano comenzara a caminar en la dirección correcta al Gimnasio Ganma mientras que era seguida por una curiosa Eri que corría un poco para tratar de alcanzarla, era una niña valiente para no tenerle miedo a una mano moviéndose por sí sola.

Al final luego de unos tortuosos 15 minutos lograron apreciar como la pequeña finalmente se enfocó en el Gimnasio Ganma que tenía sus puertas abiertas dando a entender que la clase 3-A se encontraban allí, cosa que alegró a la pequeña Eri y alivió a la clase 3-B que solo se asegurarían de ver lo que la pequeña tendría planeado hacer con la clase hermana, claro que esto fue más que nada idea de Monoma que solo quería verles practicar con el símbolo de la paz para encontrar alguna manera de tomar ventaja.

* * *

Izuku estaba parado frente a su clase con su vestimenta normal y con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata mientras que sus alumnos vestían sus trajes de héroes respectivos. El peliverde les veía a todos con una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras que los jóvenes tenían un abanico de expresiones, preocupación, temor, ansiedad, emoción y otros inseguridad, todas estas cosas eran normales después de todo, pues estarían a punto de enfrentarse contra el símbolo de la paz, el héroe que estaba en la cima y era su maestro.

 **-Muy bien todos, ya les dije todos los detalles pero lo volveré a repetir-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes con calma. **–Pueden venir con todo sin preocuparse, no atacaré, solo utilizaré un Quirk al 5 % para capturarlos con cinta de captura, no hay tiempo límite y pueden utilizar cualquier tipo de estrategia contra mí, son 20 contra 1-** , les decía el peliverde con completa calma y serenidad a pesar de que desde cualquier punto de vista él estaba en desventaja.

 **-¿Cómo sabremos que hemos ganado o superado la prueba?-** , preguntó Iida con curiosidad mientras levantaba una mano.

 **-Cuando hayan logrado dejarme inconsciente-** , respondió el peliverde con seriedad causando cierta inquietud en sus estudiantes menos en Bakugou que estaba más motivado. **–Es broma, cuando logren hacerme un daño considerable entonces finalizará la prueba, recuerden que esto es solo un método por el cual los evaluaré tanto individualmente como en cooperación en grupo-** , agregó Izuku más relajado y sonriendo divertido ante las expresiones de sus estudiantes que tenían gotas de sudor en las nucas.

 **-¿Usted está seguro de que debemos ser todos contra usted?-** , preguntó Uraraka un poco preocupada por su maestro que si bien era el más fuerte de los héroes, estaba a punto de competir contra 20 Quirks diferentes y entre ellos estaban los tres grandes que eran Mirio, Bakugou y Todoroki.

Esta misma inquietud la tuvieron el resto de chicas de la clase, no querían hacer algo como pelear contra su amable maestro.

 **-No me subestimen por favor, por el momento solo véanme como un oponente al cual derrotar, no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí-** , le dijo Izuku a la castaña y a las demás chicas con una sonrisa amable y gentil para tranquilizarlas, cosa que funcionó y de paso las sonrojó levemente.

 **-¡Estoy preparado para hacerte puré, Deku!-** , exclamó Bakugou con una sonrisa amenazante y hostil además de que de sus palmas brotaban pequeñas explosiones buscando intimidar al héroe que se mantenía estoico.

 **-Preparados...-** , les dijo Izuku con calma y recibió un asentimiento de toda su clase. **–Listos…-** , continuó sin sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos mientras que sus 20 estudiantes se ponían en guardia para comenzar la estrategia que con tanto esfuerzo habían preparado. **–Comienc!-** , iba a exclamar pero es interrumpido.

 **-¡Noooooo!-** , exclamaba Eri preocupada y corriendo adorablemente en dirección a su padre que al verle allí se quedó perplejo mientras que su clase se mostraron confundidos de ver a esa linda y pequeña niña en ese lugar. Mina, Toru y Nejire específicamente querían apretujar a la pequeña ángel que se acercaba con un Bento en sus manitos.

 **-¿Eri?-** , preguntó Izuku sorprendido y agachándose para recibir a Eri en sus brazos para levantarla y acariciarle la cabeza, de verdad no tenía ninguna idea por la cual su hija estaría allí, se supone que estaría en la guardería bajo el cuidado de Fuyumi.

 **-¿Quién es esa niña?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu con curiosidad viendo a la pequeña niña que estaba en brazos de su profesor y le abrazaba el cuello de forma protectora.

Izuku estaba a punto de hablar pero su hija se le adelanta. **–¡No le hagan daño a Papi!-** , les gritó Eri a los 20 aspirantes a héroes de la clase 3-A con aparente molestia ya que pudo ver como ellos estaban a punto de comenzar a atacar a su Papá que bien podría derrotarlos a todos con una sola mano.

Fue en ese mismo momento donde a clase 3-A ampliaron sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras que lo mismo le sucedía a la clase 3-B que observaban todo desde la puerta del Gimnasio. Luego la sorpresa se intensificó aún más y en conjunto todos soltaron al mismo tiempo un gran. **-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-** , con varios a punto de caer al suelo por la repentina sorpresa y con las chicas de ambas clases realmente atónitas ante esa repentina noticia que de verdad les había afectado especialmente a ellas por algún motivo.

Nadie podía decir absolutamente nada a causa de que sus cerebros trabajaban a toda potencia para procesar la repentina revelación de la niña que abrazaba el pecho del peliverde que le tranquilizaba con cariño paternal y una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a la pequeña.

 **-¡ERIIII!-** , gritaba Fuyumi llegando al Gimnasio alterada y un poco desaliñada para ver el interior y toparse con los 40 jóvenes junto a Izuku que tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña albina.

 **-¿Fuyumi?-** , preguntó Shoto con calma al ver a su hermana mayor en ese lugar, no esperaba verle en el Gimnasio Ganma, si conectaba los puntos podía deducir que su hermana cuidaba de la aparente hija de su maestro y esta se le escapó y por eso la estaba buscando.

La Todoroki al ver a Eri en brazos de su padre se alivió y tranquilizó suspirando cansada para luego recordar que estaba al frente de 40 adolescentes e Izuku que eran ahora testigos de lo descuidada que fue como maestra, lo cual le hizo ponerse nerviosa y que comenzara a jugar con sus dedos por las miradas que los chicos especialmente tenían en ella, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?... bueno, en realidad Mineta y algunos otros chicos observaban más que la cara de la hermosa y joven mujer que es Fuyumi.

 **-S-Sensei-** , decía Momo un poco temblorosa y levantando la mano para tomar la palabra. **-¿Q-Quien es esa niña?-** , preguntó la presidenta de la clase A mientras que Kendo representando a la clase B asentía con la cabeza seguida de los demás 38 alumnos que tenían la misma pregunta que ambas, querían confirmar si es en serio que el símbolo de la paz y el mayor héroe del mundo tenía como hija a la adorable niña de cabello blanco con la cual no tenía ningún parecido físico.

Tanto Izuku como Eri se voltearon a ver a todos en el lugar, tanto a la clase B como la A así como a Fuyumi que estaba metida en todo el enredo.

 **-Ella es Eri Midoriya y es mi hija/ ¡Soy Eri Midoriya y soy hija de Papi!-** , respondieron ambos Midoriyas simultáneamente sonriendo con las mismas expresiones alegres.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

¡Ohohohoho!, tal parece que no hubo batalla todavía entre la clase 3-A contra Izuku, ¡ohohoho, que gracioso soy al cortarlo en esta parte!… por favor no se vayan, discúlpenme... soy peor que la basura, lo sé. Como pudieron ver el siguiente capítulo si tendrá la batalla entre maestro y clase… a no ser, ok no XD. De verdad disculpen dejarlos con las ganas pero me pareció entretenido hacer esto primero ya que tenía planeado hacer una gran revelación de la relación que tiene Izuku y Eri como padre e hija y sin duda de esta manera si fue un gran impacto para todos XD.

También disculpen por la demora, asuntos personales y el jodido internet han estado en mi camino para escribir así que de verdad espero que me perdonen. El siguiente capítulo con el favor de Kami-sama vendrá más pronto de lo que esperan así que por favor espérenlo con ganas, después de todo tengo cierta parte hecha y es un avance al fin y al cabo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido… ¡Sono chi no Sadame!, ¡JOOOOOOOJO!.


	7. Clase 3-A Vs el Héroe Deku

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Me alegra ver que la historia esta teniendo un gran recibimiento, como pueden ver logré actualizar más temprano de lo usual así que espero que disfruten del capitulo y dejen sus opiniones al final. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Mr Chef:** Que bien que estés disfrutando de esta historia, y también que hayas entendido la clara referencia de Jojos, un dato curioso es que por un segundo tuve planeado que Eri comenzara a hacer ORAORAORAORAORA contra una pared, es adorable y masculino al mismo tiempo XD.

 **Izuku El Rey Villano:** Me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia, gracias por comentar que me anima a continuar.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Que alivio que te haya gustado amigo, es bueno que no me odies, yo también te tengo cariño a ti y al resto de los lectores, de manera No Gay, #NoHomo.

 **Pac-man:** Pues del 1 al 10 el sabor del Bento estaría en un 12 sin bromear, Izuku es un chef de alta gama sin saberlo. Y si, fue un capitulo de medio transición para explicar la presencia de Eri y Fuyumi en la batalla que ahora si sucederá en este capítulo. Y tú al parecer quieres movimiento por parte de Fuyumi, pues solo te queda leer para averiguar qué sucederá, soy malvado *w*.

 **AssassinHero:** PUES AQUÍ ESTA TU VIOLENCIA!, ok no XD, recuerda que Izuku solo se defenderá y esquivará, si llega a atacar entonces todos valieron vergas. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo.

 **Soto9041:** Jajaja, me alegro que Eri te haga ser positivo con respecto al tema, quizás al final del fic ya estés convencido de que quieres tener hijos jajaja… pero mejor resérvate y vive tus días de libertad al máximo XD.

 **Poharan:** Por favor sigue viviendo que aún quedan capítulos para que quedes en un coma diabético XD.

 **Blackpackager:** jaja, seria gracioso que malentendieran y comentaran que Fuyumi es la madre de Eri, pero la sorpresa no les dará tiempo para que si quiera piensen en esa posibilidad.

 **Sushido:** Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso de verdad que son muy parecidos, me volví a ver la serie y creo que de verdad podría sacar material de allí XD, como Eri disfrazada de una Zanahoria Kawaii.

 **Prime:** Me alegra que te hayas olvidado del combate, la perspectiva de Eri justamente estaba hecha para que nadie recordara tal cosa por estar más concentrado en las aventuras de la pequeña XD, esta no va a ser la última vez en que tengamos la perspectiva de la pequeña ternurita.

 **RubyLRed:** En serio que por el momento estoy haciendo quedar mal a Fuyumi, créeme que le tengo mucho cariño, por una razón es que ella es la heroína principal del fic después de Eri, pero debo apegarme a la realidad así que por el momento tendremos que aguantarnos, posiblemente en algún momento ella será verdaderamente feliz de nuevo, solo queda esperar.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Eso me alegra mucho, ahora vas a apreciar los opening de jojos en su mejor condición, con la ternura asesina de Eri, yo diría que el Stand de ella sería uno que matara a sus oponentes a base de su lindura.

 **Horakhty:** Exacto, Fuyumi y Eri van a ver en vivo y directo como la clase 3-A es vencida de forma aplastante por el peliverde, espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Clase 3-A Vs el Héroe Deku**_

Nos encontramos en el interior del Gimnasio Gamma donde las clases 3-A y 3-B estaban perplejas por la sorprendente revelación de que el símbolo de la paz Deku tenía una linda y adorable hija, dicha niña estaba sentada en uno de los brazos de su padre que le cargaba cariñosamente a pesar de estar aún sorprendido por la presencia de su niña en ese lugar.

Izuku enfocó su atención en Eri. **-¿Qué haces aquí, Eri?, deberías estar en la guardería con los demás niños-** , decía él un poco intrigado viendo a su pequeña que le había tomado por sorpresa al llegar repentinamente antes de que comenzara el combate.

Eri sonrió ampliamente y con sus dos manitas extendió su Bento hacia su padre. **-¡Vine para compartir mis trocitos de manzana contigo, Papi!-** , respondió feliz y alegre la albina de hermoso ojitos rojos que estaba feliz al haber encontrado a su papá.

Izuku se sintió conmovido pero aun así tenía más preguntas que hacerle a su hija. **-¿Viniste sin permiso de Fuyumi?-** , le preguntó él a su hija con un poco de seriedad.

La pequeña asintió con inocencia. **-Sí, vendría un ratito y luego me iría de nuevo con Fuyumi-Sensei-** , respondió Eri sonriendo alegre e ignorando completamente que hizo algo que no debió haber hecho.

Fuyumi se acercó a padre e hija para dirigirse al peliverde. **-L-Lo lamento mucho Izuku-kun, me enfoqué en los otros niños un momento y al girarme ya Eri no estaba-** , se disculpaba Fuyumi realmente apenada para luego inclinar su cabeza. **-¡De verdad lo siento!-** , dijo la Todoroki sintiéndose una mala profesora al haber perdido a una estudiante, ahora su ineptitud era observada por el joven hombre que era el padre de la niña y los 40 alumnos que les rodeaban.

 **-No tienes por qué disculparte Fuyumi, debiste estar ocupada-** , le dijo Izuku a Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva y gentil haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza aun sintiéndose culpable.

Él la comprendía, era quizás demasiado para ella la tarea de cuidar de 7 niños, podrían ser un poco ruidosos e inquietos y no sería muy difícil que alguno se le escapara. Más tampoco es que no se sintiera un poco enojado, no con Fuyumi, ni tampoco con Eri, sino con la situación, solo estaba enojado de que su hija haya estado sin vigilancia o protección, se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no haber sido él quien haya tenido un ojo puesto en Eri.

Izuku se giró a ver a Eri con severidad. **-Eri, no debiste haberte ido de esa manera-** , le dijo el joven padre a su hija que se encogió un poco por la mirada de él.

 **-Pero Papi-** , decía Eri tratando de explicarse y defenderse.

 **-Nada de peros, no puedes salir de la guardería sin permiso de Fuyumi, ¿entiendes?-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri para reprenderle y ponerle un poco de carácter, aun si estaba siendo visto por todos los estudiantes, él tenía que emplear su papel como padre para darle una lección a su hija.

La pequeña Eri agachó un poco su cabecita mientras que sus ojitos se comenzaban a humedecer ya que su papá le estaba regañando.

 **-P-Pero yo solo quería compartir mi Bento contigo-** , decía la ternurita que luchaba por no llorar mientras miraba su Bento blanco, solo quería comer con su padre, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué es lo que había hecho mal.

 **-Aun así Eri, no sabes lo mucho que preocupaste a Fuyumi-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con más suavidad mientras le miraba esperando que ella entendiera su error.

Eri levantó su mirada para ver a Fuyumi que estaba al frente suyo. **-** _ ***Snif***_ **…L-Lo siento-** , decía la pequeña con algunas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos mientras que su tono se oía un poco quebrado por el llanto que aguantaba. **-Y-Yo no quise…** _ ***Snif***_ **, no quise preocuparla, Fuyumi-Sensei-** , se disculpaba la niña arrepentida mirando a su maestra que le sonrió con gentileza.

 **-No te preocupes Eri, lo importante es que no te sucedió nada-** , le respondió Fuyumi a Eri con amabilidad y realmente aliviada de que no le haya sucedido nada a la pequeña ángel, bien lo máximo que pudo pasarle en las protegidas instalaciones es algún ligero golpe o raspón, algo que Recovery Girl podía tratar sin ningún problema, después de todo la heroína había curado las horribles heridas que se ha hecho Izuku en el pasado.

La pequeña se llevó un puñito a su lloroso ojito para frotárselo mientras que mantenía la cabeza agachada con tristeza, ciertamente no dejaba de verse jodidamente adorable pero eso no quitaba que a los presentes no les gustaba verla en ese estado.

El padre de la niña comenzó a sobarle la cabeza con su mano libre. **-Ya deja de llorar princesa-** , le pidió Izuku a su hija con amabilidad y una pequeña sonrisa ya que prefería ver esa linda expresión alegre de siempre en el rostro de Eri.

 **-P-Pero Papi estás molesto conmigo-** , decía Eri levantando un poco su cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente infladitas mientras que abría ligeramente sus parpados para mostrar sus ojitos húmedos.

Izuku le sonrió con gentileza y calidez mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. **-No estoy molesto Eri, estoy feliz de que estés bien y que hayas querido compartir conmigo-** , respondía él acariciando con cariño el hermoso cabello de su hija. **-Pero me preocupa que vuelvas a irte sola y te pueda pasar algo-** , agregó mientras que acercaba su cabeza a ella para conectar su frente a la de Eri para verle directamente. **-Por favor prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo-** , le pidió Izuku a su hija con cariño mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La pequeña cerró sus ojitos más calmada por las palabras de su padre y sonrió un poquito. **-Lo prometo Papi-** , respondió Eri para luego abrazar el cuello de Izuku con cariño y este le respondió al abrazo con una paternal sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Gracias Eri, no sé qué haría yo si algo te sucediera-** , decía Izuku acariciando la espalda de su hija con afecto mientras que esta sonriera divertida con los ojitos cerrados a causa de los rizos verdes de su padre que le daban un poco de cosquillas.

De verdad Izuku odiaba tener que regañarla, algo que solo ha sucedido en tan pocas ocasiones que se pueden contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Eri siempre había sido una niña obediente, tranquila, alegre y adorable con una facilidad increíble, no había tenido muchos problemas en cuanto a su crianza ya que ella captaba con facilidad cuando él le enseñaba algo. Por eso las pocas ocasiones donde ella hacia algo mal era debido a que él no le había dicho antes que no lo hiciera como es el caso actual, si le hubiera dicho que debía pedirle permiso a Fuyumi entonces no hubiera escapado.

De verdad Izuku no exageraba cuando decía que lo que más quería en este mundo es a esa linda e inocente niña, la ha criado por 3 años y se ha comprometido a cuidarla por el resto de su vida. Sencillamente su nuevo sueño por encima de ser el símbolo de la paz, es vivir lo suficiente para verla a ella cumplir sus propios sueños con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, vivir lo suficiente para verla a ella volverse la gran mujer que está destina a ser.

Por esos motivos él tenía que darlo todo para ser el mejor padre para ella, tenía que enseñarle lo que era correcto y lo que no, lo que era bueno y lo malo, de qué cosas tendría que tener cuidado, tenía que brindarle todo el amor y afecto que ella se merece, tenía que ponerla a ella como su prioridad número uno, lo de ser un héroe se había convertido en un medio para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, un lugar más seguro para ella.

Ciertamente ella cometió el pequeño error de irse de la guardería sin permiso, pero ahora él tenía que asegurarse que algo como eso no vuelva a suceder, tenía que ser mejor padre para Eri para que se encuentre segura y feliz, ese pequeño incidente solo lo motivaba más a ser un gran padre para su hija.

Fuera de los pensamientos del joven maestro, a ojos de Fuyumi y los demás jóvenes era enternecedor la escena paternal que estaban presenciando, si acaso el único que no era afectado era Bakugou que estaba más impaciente por el combate. Fuyumi y las chicas de ambas clases sonreían conmovidas por el cariño paternal que muestra el peliverde por su linda hija, a simple vista es fácil ver que él es un gran padre por la manera en la cual afrontó la situación y se dirigió a ella con severidad provocada por el amor y preocupación que siente por la niña.

Eri se despegó del abrazo con una gran sonrisa viendo al peliverde. **-Nada me pasará porque Papi siempre me va a salvar, ¿verdad?-** , decía la pequeña dulzura inclinando un poco su cabecita y provocando que los más sensibles en el lugar sintieran una sobrecarga de ternura por culpa de la pequeña.

Izuku le sonrió levemente a su hija. **-Cierto, siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte, mi linda princesa-** , le dijo él a Eri acariciando su mejilla con gentileza y afecto para luego colocarle un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y después darle un casto beso en la mejilla, a lo cual Eri ríe feliz disfrutando del cariño de su papá.

Bueno, sucedió algo curioso en la mente de las chicas presentes en el lugar, y es que esas mismas palabras se repitieron en sus mentes junto con las acciones del peliverde como si él se estuviera dirigiendo a ellas en vez de a Eri, esto provocó que el rostro de absolutamente todas se tornaran tan rojos como tomates al solo pensar en que el atractivo y gentil hombre les dedicara tal muestra de afecto.

Fuyumi particularmente se sonrojó un poco ya que ella ciertamente antes estaba familiarizada con las muestras de afecto del peliverde, en ningún momento había olvidado los besos que él le dio así como algunas veces ella le robaba algunos, sin embargo ahora al ver esa expresión tan gentil y cariñosa dirigida hacia Eri, de verdad sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza como si le gritara que saltara hacia ese hombre para hacerlo suyo de nuevo… claramente no hizo caso a ese fugaz pensamiento y se mantuvo feliz de ver el cariñoso momento padre e hija.

Izuku desvió su atención de Eri para nuevamente mirar a la clase 3-A con tranquilidad. **-Muy bien clase, les voy a pedir que me den unos momentos-** , les dijo él a sus 20 alumnos ya que debía de atender la presencia de su hija y la aparición de la clase 3-B en el lugar.

 **-C-Claro Midoriya-Sensei, n-no hay problema-** , respondió Momo hablando en nombre de su clase, pero era curioso verla sonriendo nerviosamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía a su profesor, lo más probable es que aún no pasara la embellecedora imagen que tenia del peliverde.

Luego Izuku aun con Eri en sus brazos se colocó al frente de la clase 3-B con un aire calmado pero a la vez autoritario, era en realidad fácil identificar que en el lugar él era quien tenía el control por su aura capaz y los logros que le anteceden, después de todo es la cumbre del heroísmo en el mundo, era realmente sencillo sentirse pequeño en su presencia.

 **-¿Quién es el presidente de la clase 3-B?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma viendo a los 20 alumnos de Kan que por alguna razón estaban en ese lugar.

Luego Itsuka dio unos pasos al frente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-Y-Yo, Itsuka Kendo de la clase 3-B-** , se presentó Kendo con cierta timidez para dar la cara en nombre de sus compañeros.

 **-Muy bien señorita Kendo, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual ustedes están aquí?, que yo recuerde aparté el gimnasio para nosotros-** , le decía Izuku a la chica pelinaranja con tranquilidad mientras que Eri en sus brazos solo sonreía con inocencia viendo a Itsuka.

 **-V-Vera, lo que sucede es que vimos a Eri buscando la clase 3-A y como estábamos preocupados la escoltamos hasta aquí-** , respondió Kendo con una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de mantener la compostura frente al símbolo de la paz que estaba al frente de ella y había una notoria diferencia de altura.

Eri inclinó ligeramente la cabeza intrigada. **-¿En serio?, yo no los vi, ¡Onee-chan y los demás son espías!-** , exclamó la ternurita con una gran sonrisa viendo a Itsuka y a los demás estudiantes de la clase 3-B, sacándole varias sonrisas a los chicos y enterneciendo a las chicas que querían apretujar a la pequeña, Monoma particularmente solo se jactaba de las habilidades de su clase con arrogancia.

Izuku escuchó lo dicho por la joven chica y asintió con la cabeza. **-De acuerdo, primero que todo debo comunicarle a Kan-san que ustedes se encuentran conmigo-** , dijo él sacando su teléfono con calma para enviarle un mensaje a su colega y luego guardar nuevamente su teléfono en su bata para de nuevo enfocar su atención en la clase 3-B. **-Y segundo, les agradezco a todos ustedes el haber cuidado de mi hija, estoy en deuda con ustedes-** , agradeció el peliverde sonriendo amablemente y agachando un poco su cabeza, acción que tomó un poco desprevenidos a los estudiantes.

 **-N-No hace falta S-Sensei, solo hacíamos lo correcto-** , le decía Kendo al profesor peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa y sacudiendo sus manos al frente para tranquilizarle, era algo incómodo recibir las gracias del héroe número uno de manera tan honesta.

 **-Dale las gracias a ellos, Eri-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri con una pequeña sonrisa y la niña asintió con la cabeza para luego ver a los 20 alumnos de la clase 3-B.

 **-¡Muchas gracias a todos!-** , agradeció Eri con una gran sonrisa en su carita para luego agachar un poquito su cabeza y después levantarla de nuevo, con ese simple gesto los jóvenes de la clase B sintieron que su esfuerzo de traer a la niña a salvo había valido completamente la pena, a pesar de que Kan posiblemente pueda reprenderles.

 **-Fuyumi-** , dijo Izuku dirigiéndose esta vez a la joven mujer de cabello bicolor.

 **-¿S-Si?-** , preguntó Fuyumi un poco nerviosa y expectante de lo que le diría el peliverde, aun esperaba que él se molestara un poco con ella por haber descuidado a Eri.

 **-¿No deberías estar en la guardería?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma y un poco de curiosidad y ella se alivió y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

 **-Midnight-Sensei me hizo el favor de relevarme mientras buscaba a Eri, ahora ella los está cuidando en este momento mientras toman la siesta-** , respondió Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa recordando el tener que agradecerle a su ex maestra por la gran ayuda que le estaba prestando.

Izuku sonrió divertido por lo dicho por Fuyumi. **-Es cierto, a Nemuri-Sensei le gustan los niños-** , dijo él volteándose a ver a Eri que le sonreía con dulzura e inocencia, quizás no fuera mucho pero ahora tenía una mejor impresión de su ex maestra y actual colega que sin duda en el pasado le ha demostrado lo buena que era cuidando de niños pequeños.

Luego de eso Izuku y Fuyumi comenzaron a intercambiar algunas palabras mientras que tanto las clases A como B se juntaban para conversar mientras veían la escena con curiosidad e intriga.

 **-¿Quién es esa chica?-** , preguntó Shinso abiertamente intrigado por la identidad de la joven mujer que había llegado al lugar.

 **-¿La conoces, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amigo peli mixto que guardaba cierto parecido con ella, hasta recordaba haberle escuchado decir Fuyumi cuando la vio.

Todoroki solo volteó su cabeza para ver a sus dos compañeros con su usual tranquilidad. **-Ella es mi hermana mayor, se llama Fuyumi-** , respondió Shoto y el resto de los presentes se sorprendieron un poco al ahora saber que él y la joven mujer eran familia.

 **-¡Demonios Todoroki!, ¡tu hermana esta buenísima!-** , exclamó Mineta emocionado como el pervertido que es mientras que prácticamente se comía a Fuyumi con la mirada, cosa que enojó a las chicas presentes e irritó un poco a Todoroki.

 **-Ni que lo digas, es una belleza-** , dijo Sero sonriendo de lado con sus brazos detrás de su cuello viendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la sexy y hermosa mujer, curvas muy atractivas y tiene las medidas perfectas, sin duda podría competir contra Midnight en belleza.

 **-Hombre, que envidia que vivas bajo el mismo techo que ella-** , comentó Kaminari con un deje de celos en su tono mientras que tenía su mirada puesta sobre Fuyumi que ignoraba todos los comentarios dirigidos hacia su persona por estar tan distraída hablando con Izuku y Eri.

 **-No deberían de soltar comentarios de esa manera-** , comentó Yosetsu cruzado de brazos con calma y viendo de reojo a los tres chicos más pervertidos de la clase 3-A.

 **-Ciertamente es muy atractiva, pero pueden dejar de ser vulgares-** , secundó Honekuni suspirando un poco decepcionado de que no fueran por lo menos más discretos.

 **-Somos hombres, déjanos actuar como tal-** , respondió Mineta con arrogancia y una sonrisa de superioridad que fue borrada y reemplazada por una mueca de dolor cuando sintió dos potentes golpes en su cabeza, esos golpes fueron propinados por Momo y Kendo que detrás tenia al resto de chicas de ambas clases.

 **-Tú no cuentas como un hombre-** , dijeron las quince chicas con seriedad y miradas fulminantes puestas en el sucio paracito de cabello de uvas que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Saiko recuperó la compostura con su expresión serena mientras se acercaba a Todoroki. **-Entonces… ¿Por qué tu hermana está aquí?-** , le preguntó Saiko al chico de cabello bicolor que se mantenía tranquilo.

 **-Ella trabaja como maestra en la nueva guardería que se construyó en Yuuei-** , respondió Todoroki con sencillez y facilidad dado que estaba informado de eso desde hace casi una semana, pero los demás de su clase que no lo sabían estaban sorprendidos.

 **-¿Hay una guardería en Yuuei?-** , preguntó Kyouka confundida e intrigada por esa revelación.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Mina con curiosidad e inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, Yuuei era la mejor academia de héroes en el mundo, ¿por qué tendrían una guardería para niños?.

Setsuna dio unos pasos al frente con las manos en su cintura. **-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, solo nos enteramos por Monoma-** , respondió Tokage mientras apuntaba con su pulgar al rubio que estaba detrás de ella.

 **-La información es un recurso muy valioso, ¡sobre todo si sirve para superar a la clase 3-A!, Muajajajaja-** , decía Monoma con su usual sonrisa arrogante para comenzar a reír maniáticamente, el resto no le prestó atención, después de todo el comportamiento competitivo del rubio es el pan de cada día desde primer año.

 **-¿Entonces la hermana de Todoroki es la maestra de Eri?-** , preguntó Kinoko curiosa mientras que tanto ella como el resto enfocaban sus miradas en la chica de cabello bicolor que sonreía dulcemente mientras que veía como Izuku hablaba amablemente con una alegre Eri.

 **-Eso me alivia un poco, aunque parece que ella se lleva muy bien con Midoriya-Sensei, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con una leve incomodidad viendo la escena, cosa que sin saberlo compartía con las demás chicas que también se sintieron un poco incomodas al ver a la joven mujer llevarse tan bien con padre e hija.

Todoroki entrecerró los ojos enfocando mayormente su atención en su maestro peliverde. **-Creo que…-** , decía Shoto calmado y captando la atención de algunos.

 **-¿Qué dices, Todoroki?-** , preguntó Kuroiro viendo a Todoroki que parecía decir algo.

 **-Yo… creo que he visto antes a Midoriya-Sensei-** , decía Todoroki con un poco de seriedad mientras que muy pequeñas escenas pasaban rápidamente por su mente, estaba seguro de haberle visto en otras circunstancias.

 **-¡Todos lo hemos visto antes!, ¡es el héroe número uno!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu sonriendo lleno de una masculina emoción por el símbolo de la paz al cual ha visto luchar en televisión incontables veces alrededor del globo, sencillamente se tenía que vivir bajo una piedra para no saber de sus hazañas por todo el mundo.

 **-¡Sí!, ¡Él es un hombre entre los hombres!-** , secundó Kirishima igual de emocionado de que Tetsutetsu para luego ambos chocar sus brazos con hermandad y sonriendo con sus filosos dientes opinando lo mismo del héroe número uno.

 **-No lo digo de esa manera, lo he conocido antes de que fuera el símbolo de la paz-** , decía Shoto mientras que hacia un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar pero le era difícil.

 **-¿Cómo lo conociste antes?-** , preguntó Mirio con intriga mientras se acercaba un poco a su compañero de cabello mixto.

 **-No lo recuerdo bien, pero estoy seguro de que lo he visto hablar antes con Fuyumi-** , contestó Todoroki viendo fijamente la interacción entre su maestro y su hermana mayor, en definitiva recordaba haber visto a Fuyumi sonriendo de esa manera en el pasado, fue hace mucho pero trataría de recordar el motivo por el cual presentía haber visto a su profesor en el pasado, le resultaba muy familiar.

De vuelta con Izuku, Eri y Fuyumi. La pequeña niña por unos momentos se mantuvo viendo a la gran cantidad de adolescentes que les estaban observando y luego ella levantó su mirada para ver a su padre.

 **-Papi-** , dijo Eri captando la atención de Izuku que dejó de conversar con Fuyumi para ambos enfocar su atención en la niña.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Eri?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su hija sonriendo con amabilidad para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

 **-¿Quiénes son tus alumnos?-** , preguntó Eri intrigada y señalando con una manito a todos los jóvenes que estaban en el lugar.

 **-Oh, déjame presentártelos-** , dijo el peliverde sonriendo más animado para caminar hasta el frente de su clase que por llevar sus trajes de héroes eran distinguibles de la clase 3-B que se habían apartado un poco. **-Estos 20 aspirantes a héroes que ves aquí son mis estudiantes, esta es la clase 3-A-** , decía Izuku presentándole a Eri a sus estudiantes, de los cuales algunos respondieron saludando con la mano a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su maestro.

 **-¡Mucho gusto a todos!-** , les dijo Eri a los estudiantes de su papá con una linda y adorable sonrisa mientras les saludaba con una mano mientras que con la otra cargaba el pañuelo blanco que cubre su Bento.

Unas pequeñas brisas cegaron momentáneamente a algunos y al recuperar la compostura vieron como Nejire se había desplazado hasta estar frente a Izuku y Eri, además se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente viendo a la linda niña que estaba al frente suyo.

 **-¿Eres la hija de Midoriya-Sensei?, ¿por qué no se parecen casi nada?, ¿Cómo es tu mamá?, ¿es muy linda?-** , le preguntaba Nejire a la pequeña albina con curiosidad y todos tuvieron gotas en las sienes al verle interrogando a la niña, pero los estudiantes la dejaron ser ya que también tenían curiosidad por esas preguntas, sobre todo si de verdad el joven profesor tenía una esposa.

Eri fuera de sentirse incomoda por las preguntas, solo frunció un poco el ceño mientras que colocaba una de sus manitas sobra una mejilla de Izuku.

 **-Si soy la hija de Papi, ya que soy igualita a Papi y él es igualito a mí-** , respondió Eri adorablemente molesta ya que no le gustaba que hubiera duda de que su Papá es su Papá, cosa que enterneció a Izuku y causó que algunos rieran divertidos. Luego la pequeña se calmó y se dispuso a contestar las otras preguntas, por lo que se llevó un dedo al mentón. **-Yo no tengo Mamá, solo somos mi Papi y Yo-** , contestaba Eri con inocencia viendo a la Onee-chan al frente suyo que por algún motivo suspiró aliviada.

 **(Entonces es padre soltero)** , fue el pensamiento colectivo de los 40 alumnos que tenían sus miradas puestas en el joven profesor peliverde al que ahora le tenían más respeto por ese solo detalle, particularmente las chicas le veían con mejores ojos ahora que sabían que cuidaba de Eri él solo.

Luego Eri mira su manito para comenzar a contar. **-Aunque también están mis abuelitos, mi tío Hawks, mi tío Aizawa, tía Emi...-** , decía la pequeña ternura hasta que se quedó sin dedos en su manito y la otra estaba ocupada, así que no podía seguir contando. **-¡Mi familia es muy grande!-** , exclamó Eri sorprendida levantando la mirada hacia su padre que sonrió divertido y le asintió con la cabeza.

 **(Qué bonita, considera a Hawks su tío)** , pensó Fuyumi enternecida por la adorable niña que al parecer le tenía ese cariño al rubio, Fuyumi sabía perfectamente que Izuku y Hawks siguieron siendo mejores amigos todo el tiempo pero no esperaba que Hawks fuera a ser considerado familia por la pequeña Eri de la cual apenas se enteró de su existencia el día anterior.

 **(Que inocente, considera a Aizawa-Sensei su tío)** , pensaron los 40 alumnos viendo a Eri ya que era difícil imaginarse como era el tener al estricto pelinegro como familiar, de cualquier manera ella no parecía traumada al mencionarle así que solo podían suponer que le tenía cariño al profesor y héroe profesional que al parecer es más cercano a Izuku de lo que pensaban.

Eri volvió a enfocar su atención en Nejire que estaba parada al frente suyo. **-Yo no sé porque tengo que tener una Mamá, pero Fuyumi-Sensei me contó que una Mamá ayudaría a Papi como su asistente-** , le dijo Eri a la peliazul y llegando a oído de todos que se voltearon a ver a la Todoroki que se puso un poco nerviosa.

 **-P-Parece que me malentendió un poco-** , dijo Fuyumi sonriendo un poco apenada y jugando con sus dedos por la manera en la cual Eri interpretó todo lo que le dijo.

 **-Si una mamá sirve para ayudar a Papi entonces quiero una-** , le dijo Eri con inocencia a Izuku que se puso rígido al escuchar su petición.

 **-¿Q-Quieres una mamá?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriendo tenso y con una gota de sudor bajando de su mejilla, la verdad esperaba que en algún momento Eri fuera a hacerle esa petición, pero esperaba que fuera en privado y no frente a 40 alumnos y Fuyumi, sin duda su hija le estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas.

Eri asintió con la cabeza. **-Sip, Artoria-chan me dijo que tú tienes que querer Fuyumi-Sensei para que sea mi mamá-** , le dijo ella a su padre mientras que levantaba su manito para señalar a Fuyumi que se puso tan roja como un tomate al escucharle.

 **-¡N-N-No es así Eri!-** , exclamó Fuyumi muy nerviosa y sacudiendo sus manos al frente suyo para que la niña no le avergonzara más frente a Izuku y los estudiantes, lo que menos quería era hacer las cosas más incomodas entre ella e Izuku.

 **-¿No?-** , preguntó Eri intrigada y curiosa inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Yanagi dio unos pasos adelante con su rostro inexpresivo para prestar su ayuda con el malentendido, después de todo le daba cierta lastima ver a la señorita Fuyumi ponerse nerviosa por las palabras tan comprometedoras de la niña.

La chica de la clase B se dirigió directamente hacia Eri. **-Veras, una chica debe querer a Midoriya-Sensei y Midoriya-Sensei debe querer a una chica de igual forma-** , le dijo Yanagi a la pequeña niña con tranquilidad para que ella pudiera entender mejor el tema.

 **-Oh-** , dijo Eri abriendo ligeramente la boca al comprender lo que le dijo la Onee-chan. **-¿Entonces cualquier chica puede ser mi Mamá?-** , le preguntó Eri con inocencia a Reiko, provocando que la peligris y las demás chicas del lugar se tensaran y se sonrojaran levemente.

 **-B-Básicamente-** , respondió Yanagi un poco sonrojada y desviando la mirada en otra dirección ya que se sentía algo incomoda al pensar en que el maestro peliverde le estaba viendo.

Eri levantó la mirada hacia su padre. **-Papi, ¿quieres a alguna de las Onee-chans o a Fuyumi-Sensei?, ¿alguna de ellas puede ser mi mamá?-** , le preguntó ella Izuku que se puso rígido como una roca y más gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente mientras que todas las féminas del lugar enfocan intensamente sus miradas sobre el peliverde esperando oír su respuesta.

Izuku no lo comprendía del todo, pero presentía que esas preguntas eran como trampas de osos, si las respondía estaría atrapado sin posibilidad de huir, además que las miradas que por alguna razón recibía eran como cañones de rifles que le amenazaban y reclamaban unas respuestas claras y concisas.

El peliverde bajó la mirada con amabilidad para sonreírle a su hija. **-Esas no son unas buenas preguntas, Eri-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri con gentileza y calma para tratar de zafarse de responder, después de todo como maestro no podía tener esa clase de relación con estudiantes además de que sus asuntos con Fuyumi ya eran cosa del pasado.

 **(Evitó responder)** , pensaron todos los presentes con sincera incredulidad de que de verdad él se haya escapado de responder a esas preguntas que sin duda podrían ponerle en un gran aprieto, las chicas concretamente estaban decepcionadas pero luego se mostraron confundidas por el motivo de su decepción.

Eri se volteó a ver a las estudiantes de ambas clases que estaban unidas. **-¿Alguna quiere a mi Papi?, si una lo quiere entonces puede ser mi Mamá-** , les preguntó ella a las 15 adolescentes que eran muy bonitas y seguramente eran amables, de cualquier manera ella no tenía muchos estándares para la chica que sería su mamá, solo que ayudara a su Papi como secretaria.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por la pregunta de la niña pero de entre ellas se alzó una mano rosada y todas se apartaron sorprendidas para ver que Mina había levantado la mano con una gran sonrisa para luego hacerse paso hasta estar el frente de la niña.

 **-Yo estaría feliz de ser tu Mami, Eri-chan-** , le dijo Mina a la linda y adorable niña que quería estrujar y consentir con cariño, claro que también dijo eso con cierto aire pícaro viendo disimuladamente a su profesor peliverde que se tensó al igual que todas las chicas del lugar.

 **-¿En serio?, pues entonces mi Papi tiene que quererte también-** , le dijo Eri a la Onee-chan rosada con una linda sonrisa alegre de encontrar a alguien que podría ayudar a su Papi.

Mina le sonrió a la pequeña y le dedicó un pulgar en alto. **-¡Trabajaré en eso Eri-chan!, ¡cuenta conmigo!-** , le dijo Ashido a la pequeña Midoriya que asintió con la cabeza bajo la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes.

Izuku solo le sonrió un poco a Mina. **-Je, muy graciosa señorita Ashido-** , le dijo él a su estudiante esperando que sinceramente lo que había dicho fuera solo una broma dado que ella era la bromista e y extrovertida de la clase, seguramente solo le había dicho eso a Eri para seguirle el juego, no por otro motivo.

Mina solo le guiñó un ojo coquetamente para luego volver al grupo seguida de unas incrédulas Yanagi y Nejire que seguían igual de sorprendidas que el resto por las acciones de la pelirosa que mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Eri que es la causante de toda la situación era completamente ajena a todo el caos que estaba provocando, por decirlo de una manera es una adorable manzana de la discordia que en esos momentos estaba complicando la vida amorosa de su padre.

De cualquier manera la pequeña albina enfocó nuevamente su atención en los alumnos de su papá. **-¿Mi Papi juega con ustedes?-** , les preguntó Eri a la clase 3-A qué se mostraron confundidos al igual que Izuku.

 **-¿Jugar?-** , preguntó Tamaki confundido y la niñita asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Como dejarles dibujar o les lee algunos cuentos-** , explicaba Eri con una gran sonrisa causando que Izuku finalmente entendiera a lo que se refería y soltara una pequeña risa.

Izuku la cargó con cuidado con sus dos manos para levantarla un poco en el aire. **-Jeje, ¿quieres vernos jugar, Eri?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Eri con una leve sonrisa mientras que la pequeña se mostraba más contenta con el brillo en sus ojitos.

 **-¡Si quiero!-** , respondió Eri emocionada estirando sus bracitos y piernas causando que su padre sonriera divertido para luego dejarla lentamente en el suelo.

 **-Muy bien-** , dijo Izuku para luego dirigirse hacia Fuyumi que estaba a su lado. **-Fuyumi, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías cuidar de Eri?, quiero mostrarle como "jugamos"-** , le pidió él a la albina de mechones rojos haciendo un poco de énfasis en la última palabra, cosa que por alguna razón le dio un mal presentimiento a la clase 3-A.

Fuyumi al instante entendió a lo que se refería Izuku y cubrió unas pequeñas risas con una mano sobre su boca. **-No tengo problema, pero… ¿es seguro que lo vea?-** , le preguntó ella al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-No te preocupes-** , respondió Izuku para luego girarse para ver directamente a sus alumnos. **-No habrá malas palabras, ¿cierto, clase?-** , les preguntó a sus alumnos con una inocente y angelical sonrisa para luego inclinarla ligeramente hacia un lado.

La gran mayoría de la clase se giró instintivamente para ver a la misma persona, el cual no era otro que Bakugou que buscaba girarse a ver a alguien pero todos tenían sus miradas puestas en él, a lo cual se frustró y chasqueó con la lengua.

 **-Tch, no me miren solo a mí-** , rechistó Bakugou irritado y cruzándose de brazos.

Izuku asintió satisfecho para luego girarse a ver a los estudiantes de Kan. **-Clase 3-B-** , dijo Izuku mirando a los 20 alumnos que le prestaron atención a él. **-Kan-san viene en camino a recogerlos, hasta entonces si gustan pueden ver como entrenamos-** , les ofreció el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

Monoma dio unos pasos al frente para tomar la palabra. **-Con todo gusto Deku-Sensei, les prestaremos exclusiva atención a la clase 3-A-** , dijo Monoma con una pequeña sonrisa y con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, estaba más que claro que solo quería ver el avance de la clase rival.

 **-De acuerdo, pueden todos tomar asiento en las gradas-** , les dijo Izuku a los que serían los espectadores del pequeño "combate" que tendría contra su clase.

Fuyumi tomó de la mano a Eri que se fueron junto con la clase 3-B a las pequeñas gradas del lugar donde se sentaron. La pequeña niña albina se sentó sobre el regazo de Fuyumi mientras que las 7 chicas de la clase B se habían sentado alrededor de la Todoroki, más que nada como una barrera para protegerla de sus compañeros varones que si bien no eran Mineta seguían siendo chicos.

Izuku se plantó nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa calmada frente a sus estudiantes mientras que tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

 **-Muy bien, lo repetiré brevemente, atáquenme con todo, solo me defenderé con un Quirk al 5% y el combate acaba cuando yo lo decida-** , les decía Izuku resumiendo las características del combate mientras que la clase 3-A asentían mientras se preparaban para comenzar.

 **-Eso es muy rudo, son 20 contra uno, lo superan en número-** , comentó Ibara desde las gradas con sus manos juntas preocupada por el maestro peliverde.

 **-Ciertamente le será muy complicado pelear contra toda la clase a la vez aun si es el héroe número uno-** , dijo Kendo de brazos cruzados con seriedad con la mirada puesta en Izuku que permanecía tranquilo y relajado a pesar de que se veía superado, después de todo tanto ella como el resto de la clase 3-B habían comprobado bien el potencial que tenía la clase 3-A.

 **-No creo que deban preocuparse por Izuku-kun, deberían preocuparse por la clase 3-A-** , dijo Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa dirigiéndose a la clase 3-B que enfocaron su atención en ella.

 **-¿Por qué lo dice, Señorita?-** , le preguntó Kinoko a la joven mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

 **-Mi nombre es Fuyumi Todoroki, un placer conocerles-** , se presentó Fuyumi de forma educada con una pequeña sonrisa para luego tener su mirada puesta en zona de batalla. **-Solo estén atentos al combate y sabrán de lo que hablo-** , les dijo ella a los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes que también enfocaron su atención en el encuentro que estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **-¿Van a pelear contra Papi en su juego?-** , le preguntó Eri a Fuyumi levantando la cabeza con curiosidad para ver el rostro de su maestra.

 **-Si Eri, ¿tu quien crees que va a ganar?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a la pequeña amablemente.

 **-¡Papi siempre va a ganar!-** , respondió Eri sonriendo animada y segura de la victoria de su papá, cosa que enterneció a Fuyumi y a las chicas de la clase B.

La clase 3-A ya estaban posicionados y listos para comenzar, por lo cual Izuku sacó su teléfono de su bata.

 **-Muy bien-** , dijo Izuku mientras que su cuerpo se rodeaba de One For All al 5% y sacaba de sus bolsillos la cinta adhesiva y su teléfono. **-¡Comiencen!-** , exclamó el peliverde para luego lanzar su teléfono al aire, causando que la atención de la clase se pusiera en el móvil.

Izuku durante esos segundos movió rápidamente sus ojos entre la formación de sus estudiantes, como lo esperaba tenían una formación planteada por sus Quirks, los que atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo estaban al frente mientras que los de largo alcance estaban detrás.

Bakugou, Todoroki y Mirio los encabezan a todos por ser los tres grandes, posiblemente serían los que primero se lanzarían al ataque, no, el primero sería Bakugou seguido de ataques de largo alcance. En la segunda oleada estaban Tamaki, Kirishima, Uraraka, Iida, Shinso, Tsuyu y Sero, quizás los que tomarían la mayor superioridad serian Tamaki y Kirishima para distraerle junto con Todoroki y Bakugou para que Uraraka pueda anular su gravedad. En la tercera oleada estaba Nejire, Shouji, Mineta, Tokoyami y Mina, serían los que pueden atacar a un alcance medio y preciso, Shouji sería una clase de escudo para lo que están detrás que serían Toru, Momo, Kaminari y Jirou que eran el equipo de ataque a largo alcance que detrás resguardaban a Saiko, seguramente era la mente maestra detrás de las estrategias que emplearían.

 **-Esto es algo que Izuku-kun hacia muy seguido-** , decía Fuyumi captando la atención de los alumnos de la clase B. **–Crea una distracción para estudiar minuciosamente a sus oponentes para idear varias estrategias ante la información que recolecta-** , decía ella mientras que con una pequeña sonrisa observaba como el teléfono de él estaba comenzando a descender.

El peliverde terminó de hacer su análisis y al momento justo atrapó su teléfono entre sus manos mientras que sus ojos se mostraron apagados y aburridos. En ese momento fue cuando tal como lo predijo, quien tomó la iniciativa en el ataque fue Katsuki que se impulsó con sus explosiones hacia él.

Luego Kaminari dirigió algunos rayos hacia su profesor mientras que Nejire enviaba algunas ondas de aire que se nivelaron a la misma velocidad que el rubio cenizo que tenía una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro.

 **¡BOOM!**

La explosión de Katsuki se dirigió al rostro de Izuku, pero este con calma solo inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado para esquivarla y también la onda expansiva, pero el ataque de Kaminari y el de Nejire venían en esa dirección que habían previsto con antelación.

 **(Es obvio que Midoriya-Sensei no recibirá fácilmente las explosiones de Bakugou, por tal motivo deben apuntar a los lugares a donde él se moverá, ¡debemos predecir sus movimientos!)** , pensó Saiko que era la estratega del plan que habían decidido utilizar.

Nejire lanzó más ondas, Mineta lanzó algunas de sus esferas, Mina lanzó breves muestras de ácido mientras que detrás Jirou lanzaba algunas ondas sonoras de sus amplificadores, todo los taques iban en dirección al peliverde que seguía sereno mientras que Bakugou ya se preparaba para efectuar otra explosión con su otro brazo.

El peliverde solo dio un pequeño brinco de la punta de sus pies para propulsarse y alejarse de los primero ataques, tomó distancia de Bakugou que se propulsó en su dirección mientras que el resto de ataques venían rápidamente.

Izuku agachó su tren superior hacia adelante aun manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos para luego tomar impulso de la punta de sus pies y desplazarse por debajo de Bakugou que amplió los ojos de la sorpresa.

El joven maestro se dirigía directamente hacia los ataques que estaban dirigidos hacia su persona y con anormal facilidad y reflejos sobrehumanos los esquivó como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, claro que al ojo humano solo fue perceptible como el polvo se levantaba al pasar él dejando una estela de rayos esmeralda.

No le supuso ninguna dificultad el llegar en cuestión de segundos al frente de Mirio y Todoroki que ampliaron los ojos al verle tan cerca, Bakugou por su parte ya se dirigía hacia ellos nuevamente pero tendría que abstenerse de usar sus explosiones para no hacerles daño. Los ataques de larga distancia también se detuvieron ya que podrían hacer daño a sus compañeros y sería contraproducente.

Izuku sonrió levemente mientras levantaba un dedo. **–Nota número uno: Realicen una formación que no se venga abajo con el primer movimiento de su oponente-** , dijo el peliverde con calma para luego observar como Tamaki transformaba sus brazos en tentáculos fuertes para atacarle ferozmente junto con Kirishima que endureció su piel, también desde atrás se acercaba Dark Shadow al ataque mientras que Todoroki tomaba distancia ya que no podría utilizar su hielo con sus compañeros presentes.

El maestro apacible sujetó un brazo de Kirishima para luego aferrar su agarre y lanzarse en dirección a Bakugou para que ambos chocaran, pero el rubio cenizo sujetó la mano del pelirrojo para volverlo a lanzar en dirección a Izuku que inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar la patada de Kirishima que venía en conjunto con un embiste de un brazo de Tamaki.

Mirio había desaparecido del lugar mientras que Shinso le lanzaba varias vendas para tratar de atraparle, Uraraka también tomó iniciativa y se preparaba para acortar la distancia. Mineta por su parte lanzó dos esferas hacia Izuku para tratar de inmovilizarle.

El símbolo de la paz veía cada movimiento en su dirección con la misma expresión aburrida, como si cada movimiento ya lo hubiera previsto con anterioridad, seguramente querían inmovilizarle con las esferas de Mineta en los pies para pegarle al suelo, luego Shinso le retendría con sus vendas para que Uraraka le anulara la gravedad, en caso de que lo evitara tendrían a Mirio que saldría debajo de la tierra para atacarle y si llegaba a esquivarlo tendría que cuidarse de Dark Shadow, de Tamaki y de Kirishima que ya esperaban su momento para atacar, sin contar que Bakugou estaba a solo unos metros y Todoroki en cualquier momento podría congelar el suelo para tratar de detenerle.

Izuku a pesar de todo lo que se le venía encima seguía inalterable y después el tiempo retomó el curso normal.

El peliverde inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante para esquivar un golpe que venía de Kirishima, dicho golpe bloqueó la primera esfera de Mineta, luego el peliverde sujetó rápidamente al pelirrojo para levantarlo como escudo para que con su otra mano se le pegara la otra esfera, luego lo lanzó hacia las vendas de Shinso para que este fuera atrapado allí para sorpresa del pelimorado y el pelirrojo que estaba con los brazos inmovilizados entre si al estar pegados contra su torso.

Izuku dio un pequeño brinco para empujar a Kirishima contra Shinso para que las esferas de Mineta los pegaran a ambos, en ese momento puso su centro de gravedad en el aire para evitar el agarre de Uraraka y luego utilizó la cinta adhesiva para enrollar a Kirishima y a Shinso y luego jalarlos y lanzarlos afuera de la zona de batalla.

Izuku apenas tocó el suelo pudo ver como un puño de Mirio comenzaba a elevarse, por lo cual actuó rápido y dio un paso al frente para esquivar la trayectoria y justamente sujetó a Uraraka de los hombros para luego saltar en el aire junto con ella para salvarla de un ataque de Tamaki que casi les daría a ambos.

En el aire estaba desprotegido en cierta medida y sujetaba a Uraraka entre sus brazos mientras que ella parecía sorprendida al haber sido tomada por sorpresa, claro que no se hicieron esperar los ataques de Jirou y Nejire además de que Dark Shadow se elevaba en el aire.

El maestro abrazó a Uraraka contra su pecho para luego comenzar a caer en picada en dirección a los ataques para sorpresa de todos. Tan solo giró su cuerpo para evitar los ataques de aire y ondas sonoras para después inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante para descender un poco y pasar por debajo de Dark Shadow para esquivar un zarpazo.

El peliverde en el aire aterrizó con una mareada y sonrojada Uraraka en sus brazos que ya tenía las muñecas enrolladas con cinta adhesiva, por lo cual Izuku la dejó en el suelo para luego dar un salto hacia adelante en dirección a Bakugou que venía en su dirección en el aire junto con Dark Shadow mientras que en el suelo se acercaba el hielo de Todoroki.

Izuku no esperó ni un segundo para dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Bakugou sonreía desafiante preparando una potente explosión en su brazo derecho, pero abre ampliamente sus ojos cuando su profesor con una sola mano sujeta su rostro para lanzarlo hacia Dark Shadow que logró esquivarlo para lanzarse al ataque del peliverde, el cual dio un pequeño brinco para evitar el hielo de Todoroki y luego plantar su pie sobre una garra del ser de sombras.

De allí tomó impulso en el aire para caer rápidamente en medio de sus estudiantes para desplazarse a una gran velocidad, evitó ataques de Tamaki, desvió los movimientos de Sero, Mina, Iida y Tsuyu para que fueran inmovilizados por las esferas de Mineta y luego se lanzó hacia Shouji que intentó atacar pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y terminó con su torso y sus brazos inmovilizados con cinta y luego fue lanzado junto con el resto afuera de los límites de la zona.

Hace falta recalcar que todo este desenlace ha trascurrido en un lapso de cinco minutos y ya Kirishima, Shinso, Uraraka, Sero, Iida, Tsuyu, Mina y Shouji estaban eliminados. Sin duda era un despliegue de habilidad impresionante y los estudiantes de la clase 3-B estaban alucinando, sin duda también la clase 3-A estaban sorprendidos pero no podían darse la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

El peliverde sujetó un tentáculo de Tamaki para hacerle una llave contra el suelo, luego observó como un brazo de Mirio atravesaba la cabeza de Tamaki sin hacerle daño y estaba a punto de pegarle en el rostro, por lo cual solo levantó más la cabeza de Tamaki y Mirio se vio obligado a mantener su puño intangible mientras que salía del suelo.

Izuku inmovilizó brazos y piernas de Tamaki para luego lanzárselo a Nejire que sorprendida solo le quedó atraparlo en el aire, pero no esperó ver al frente de ella a Izuku que aprovechando la abertura en su defensa enrollara los brazos de la peliazul al cuerpo de Tamaki, luego el héroe solo esquivó una explosión de Bakugou en el aire que accidentalmente hizo a Nejire perder la concentración de su Quirk para al final caer junto con Tamaki fuera de los limites.

Izuku una vez esquivó la explosión de Bakugou, le sujetó del brazo para hacerle una llave en el aire mientras ambos caían en dirección al suelo donde ya Todoroki, Mirio, Dark Shadow, Momo y Kaminari esperaban a actuar.

El símbolo de la paz soltó a Bakugou para luego tomar impulso de su espalda para lanzarse hacia Dark Shadow donde se aseguró de esquivar sus zarpazos y luego llegar al suelo donde le fue sencillo inmovilizar a Tokoyami y luego a Toru que pensó que no le había visto.

El peliverde dio un saltó para atrás para esquivar el bastón de Momo que le había atacado horizontalmente, también se percató de que detrás de él esperaba Todoroki para congelarle con su hielo y Kaminari y Jirou le habían lanzado varios ataques para impactarle en el aire, además no había que olvidar a Bakugou que se acercaba furioso en el aire propulsándose con sus explosiones.

 **(Por muy rápido que sea Midoriya-Sensei, está acorralado tanto por aire como por tierra, ¡no hay manera en la cual pueda escapar!)** , pensó Saiko con seriedad y de brazos cruzados viendo el momento en que finalmente obtendrían su primer ataque sobre su maestro.

Izuku sonrió levemente a pesar de su mirada aburrida mientras levantaba dos dedos. **–Nota numero dos: En el momento en que tienen a su oponente contra las cuerdas deben recordar que es en ese preciso momento donde deben tener más cuidado, ningún plan es infalible-** , les dijo él a sus estudiantes que ampliaron los ojos al ver como su pie derecho se posicionaba para darle una patada al suelo.

Todos se cubrieron los ojos esperando el impacto que seguramente haría temblar el lugar y levantaría mucho polvo, pero el peliverde solo les engañó y tocó el suelo con calma aprovechando que Todoroki bajara la guardia para que sus pies no fueran congelados, luego se agachó esquivando los ataques de Kaminari y Jirou que pasaron por encima de él.

Izuku antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento, tomó la iniciativa para correr hacia el grupo más unido y enrolló a Kaminari junto con Mineta para lanzarlos, luego hizo lo mismo con Kyouka y Momo para repetir el mismo procedimiento y sacarlos de la zona de combate ante la incredulidad de los presentes.

El tiempo del combate hasta este momento era de 9 minutos y ya Tamaki, Nejire, Tokoyami, Toru, Kaminari, Mineta, Jirou y Momo habían sido sacados también. En 9 minutos de combate ya 16 estudiantes de la clase A se encontraban inmovilizados y solo quedaban Saiko y los tres grandes en la zona.

Izuku se recompuso con una mano en un bolsillo de su bata mientras que con la otra lanzaba juguetonamente la cinta adhesiva. **–Solo quedan ustedes cuatro-** , les decía el peliverde a sus cuatro alumnos que afilaron sus miradas sobre él.

 **-¡E-Es sorprendente!, ¡d-de verdad que les está superando por completo!-** , exclamaba Setsuna realmente impactada y no era la única en ese estado, el resto de la clase B estaban atónitos al ver a su clase rival que habían caído uno tras otro a pesar de lo hábiles que fueron.

 **-Izuku-kun durante un tiempo no podía depender de su fuerza física así que comenzó a entrenar un tipo distinto de combate-** , decía Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de todos hacia ella. **–Él empezó a utilizar puramente su velocidad, agilidad y su capacidad de reacción para formular planes y estrategias en segundos para contrarrestar cualquier movimiento en su contra-** , explicaba ella con calma viendo como Izuku se mantenía con sus ojos calmados y analíticos.

 **-¡E-Eso requeriría una rapidez mental sobrehumana!-** , exclamó Kuroiro asombrado por lo que estaba contando la señorita.

 **-Deben conocer el término de "La Zona", ¿cierto?-** , les preguntó Fuyumi con calma y varios asintieron con la cabeza. **–Izuku luego de varios meses había logrado entrar a La Zona y luego de más meses de entrenamiento podía controlar a voluntad cuanto tiempo quedarse en ese estado-** , decía ella con calma recordando las veces en las cuales le veía entrenar hasta el colapso.

 **-¡P-Pero solo los mejores artistas marciales ha logrado entrar a La Zona pocas veces en su vida!, ¡¿C-Como es que Midoriya-Sensei siendo tan joven puede entrar a voluntad?!-** , preguntaba Kendo realmente impactada por las revelaciones que les estaba dando la hermana mayor de Todoroki.

 **-Un hombre que es joven en años puede ser viejo en horas si no ha perdido el tiempo-** , le respondió Fuyumi a la presidenta de la clase B sin despegar la vista de Izuku. **–Cada movimiento que hace está planificado con anticipación, cada uno de sus sentidos trabaja de la forma más precisa posible y en su mente estudia una gran variedad de estrategias para elegir una-** , decía ella mientras que Eri estaba sobre su regazo viendo con admiración y asombro a su padre. **–Minutos que se convirtieron en horas, de horas a días, de días a semanas, de semanas a meses, de meses a años y todo eso lo ha pulido hasta el día de hoy, todo lo que ven es fruto de constante trabajo duro y determinación-** , dijo sabiamente Fuyumi para luego poner su atención en como el combate proseguiría.

Todoroki mandó su hielo en dirección a Izuku mientras que Bakugou enojado y con una mirada seria preparaba varios ataques de explosiones. Izuku solo inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado para hacer una finta y desplazarse al lado opuesto para esquivas las explosiones y el hielo, luego hizo otra finta para impulsarse de la punta de sus pies para lanzar directamente hacia Mirio con una patada voladora.

Mirio entrecerró los ojos con seriedad y se hizo intangible para que el ataque le atravesase, cosa que provocó que Izuku solo sonriera levemente.

 **-¿Se les olvido que dije que no les atacaría?-** , preguntó causando que Mirio abriera sus ojos para percatarse de que él no era el objetivo de su maestro, sino Todoroki que estaba detrás suyo y no podría actuar a tiempo para ponerse a salvo.

Izuku recuperó la posición en el aire para lograr sacar un rastro de cinta y pegarlo en el pecho de Todoroki para comenzar a utilizar el impulso que tenía para comenzar a girar alrededor de Shoto haciendo que sus brazos se pegaran contra su torso, si utilizara su fuego podría librarse pero no lo hacía y batallaba por liberarse.

El peliverde le sujetó y lo lanzó hacia Bakugou que tenía planeado esquivarle y dejarle caer, pero ensanchó los ojos al ver que Deku había saltado detrás de Todoroki para tomarle con la guardia baja. Lo siguiente que hizo el peliverde fue utilizar la cinta en el momento justo para enrollar a Bakugou junto con Todoroki para pegarlos juntos y luego dejarlos caer afuera de los limites.

Izuku se plantó en medio de la zona y suspiraba un poco aburrido mientras que delante de él se encontraba Mirio en posición de combate y detrás de él estaba Saiko.

 **-Usted no puede hacerme nada Midoriya-Sensei, sin embargo voy a tener que esforzarme para yo hacerle algún daño-** , le decía Mirio a su maestro con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **-Te invito a averiguar si de verdad no puedo hacerte nada-** , le dijo Izuku a su estudiante que es el estudiante más fuerte de la escuela, aquel con el complejo Quirk de hacerle intangible y por lo tanto invencible a ataques físicos.

Mirio entrecerró los ojos y se hundió en el suelo para luego aparecer a unos metros más adelante con el impulsó que tomó al subir mientras preparaba su puño derecho para pegarle a su maestro en el rostro, sin duda no había forma de que perdiera, si su maestro trataba de pegarle solo tenía que volver intangible su puño, luego el resto de su cuerpo y luego haría tangible su puño para impactarle al símbolo de la paz.

Los metros que los separaban cada vez se acortaban más y más, Izuku tenía una mirada tranquila y calmada mientras que Mirio se acercaba sonriendo de lado para luego lanzar su puño en dirección al rostro del peliverde que se mantuvo en silencio a la vez que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir más lento.

Izuku no tenía planeado esquivar el golpe, no movería la cabeza, no atacaría físicamente a su estudiante, solo estaba… esperando, esperando al momento preciso para actuar, no podía actuar ni un segundo antes de lo planeado, todo debía ser preciso. Cada vez el puño estaba más cerca de su rostro, estaba a solo centímetros… y allí solo faltaba un poco más… un poco más, y allí… actuó.

 **¡PLAF!**

El sonido de un fuerte aplauso resonó en todo el Gimnasio Gamma y los estudiantes se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron como Izuku había aplaudido sus manos justamente al frente del rostro de Mirio que se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca abierta en shock mientras que su puño se había detenido completamente a solo milímetro del rostro del peliverde.

Luego el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder mover su cuerpo e Izuku solo se agachó de cuclillas al frente suyo para levantar tres dedos de forma explicativa.

 **-Nota número tres: Si el enemigo te invita a hacer tu movimiento es por dos razones, la primera es porque tiene confianza en que actuarás mal, o la segunda es porque tiene un plan con el cual obtener la ventaja-** , le explicaba Izuku a su estudiante con serenidad para luego con total calma enrollar su cuerpo con cinta y Mirio no activaba su intangibilidad a causa del Shock, pues acababa de ser víctima de un aplauso aturdidor.

Izuku dejó allí al rubio y con una pequeña sonrisa recuperó la tranquilidad en su rostro y su mirada aburrida y analítica desapareció. Solo caminaba con tranquilidad en dirección a Saiko que permanecía quieta en su lugar.

No es que tuviera planeado hacer alguna clase de movimiento ya que de cualquier forma seria inútil contra su profesor que sin duda con facilidad le esquivaría y le inmovilizaría, solo le quedaba ser apresada para que todos fueran eliminados de la prueba. Estaba sinceramente en completo shock por la facilidad con la cual fueron aplastados como hormigas, sencillamente no tenían ninguna oportunidad en un principio.

El hombre al frente suyo… es el símbolo de la paz, aquel había logrado lo impensable al superar los logros que alguna vez hizo All Might.

Izuku se detuvo al frente de la inteligente chica de monóculo para sonreírle levemente. **–Honestamente debo felicitarla señorita Intelli, a usted y al resto de la clase, sin duda las estrategias de combate que emplearon fueron ingeniosas y muy bien pensadas-** , les decía Izuku a sus estudiantes pero mantenía su mirada fija en Saiko.

 **-No hemos hecho nada Sensei, usted nos ha derrotado por completo-** , le respondió la joven chica cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa admitiendo su completa derrota.

 **-¿Derrotar?, yo nunca dije que habría alguna condición para que ustedes perdieran-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo divertido y causando que los estudiantes de ambas clases se quedaran en silencio.

 **-¿Eh?-** , fue el sonido colectivo que dejaron salir los estudiantes.

 **-Yo dije que yo decidiría cuando terminar la prueba dependiendo del daño que me hicieran, por lo tanto la única manera de que esto finalizara es por mi decisión, lo de inmovilizarles con cinta solo era una manera de darme más libertad para moverme-** , aclaraba el peliverde con tranquilidad ante la impresión de su clase que estaban perplejos aun inmovilizados por la cinta.

 **-¿P-Por qué?-** , preguntó Momo pegada a Kyouka mientras que ambas veían intrigadas a su profesor.

 **-Ustedes perfectamente podían en cualquier momento liberarse para tratar de atacarme nuevamente, con el ácido de Ashido, con Dark Shadow o bien con el Quirk de Amajiki pudieron liberarse entre ustedes parar continuar presionando, ustedes fueron los únicos que asociaron el salir de la zona con una derrota, eso significa que se dieron por vencidos-** , explicaba el peliverde con completa calma a pesar de que solo hacía que la sorpresa se incrementara en ambas clases.

 **-Además, si bien su trabajo en equipo estuvo decente, pude notar como varios perdían la calma y cometían acciones que podían herir a sus compañeros, además debieron considerar más los puntos fuertes de cada uno, por ejemplo Shouji pudo actuar en el frente junto con Amajiki y Kirishima en vez de hacer de escudo humano, también pudieron darle mejor utilidad a la agilidad de Shinso para presionarme junto con Togata para que Uraraka pudiera tocarme-** , seguía él cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Vamos a ser claros, los ataques de Bakugou, Hado, Todoroki y Kaminari con más libertad y potencia hubieran tenido más oportunidad contra mí para infligirme daño, también si Asui, Iida, Uraraka, Shinso, Kirishima, Hanta, Togata, Ashido y Dark Shadow de Fumikage hubieran atacado al mismo tiempo es muy probable que no tuviera suficiente espacio para escapar, además que la creación de la señorita de Yaoyorozu en conjunto con la inteligencia de la señorita Intelli hubieran causado grandes inconvenientes para mí, honestamente estoy un poco decepcionado-** , decía el símbolo de la paz haciendo que cada vez su clase se vea sumergida en un aura depresiva mientras agachaban las cabezas, cosa que solo divertía a Monoma.

 **-Entonces lo hicimos de lo peor-** , dijo Uraraka un poco de caída y con la cabeza agachada.

 **-Yo no diría eso, la verdad lo hicieron relativamente bien considerando las habilidades estándar de un héroe profesional, en un trabajo en equipo derrotarían sin lugar a dudas a muchos villanos, e individualmente seguramente serian igual o hasta más habilidosos que el héroe promedio-** , les decía Izuku a sus alumnos con sinceridad para levantarles el ánimo, lo cual parecía funcionar ya que el aura depresiva disminuía lentamente.

 **-Sin embargo tengo algo que decirle, Señorita Intelli-** , le dijo el peliverde a su estudiante que estaba al frente suyo. **–Usted por la naturaleza de su Quirk no podía participar en el combate y solo pudo pensar en la estrategia, si esto fuera un tablero de ajedrez entonces usted seria considerada el Rey-** , le decía a la chica al frente suyo que le escuchaba atentamente. **–La señorita Hagakure tampoco está hecha para el combate pero aun así trató de ayudar al resto, debería seguir su ejemplo y también debería poner de su parte, si no avanza el Rey primero, ¿Cómo le seguirán sus súbditos?-** , preguntó él causando que Saiko ampliara un poco sus ojos.

 **-Ser una heroína implica también saltar a la acción si es necesario, usted debe de darle el ejemplo a sus compañeros y ser la primera en dar la cara, el Rey debe ser el más fuerte de todos, nunca debe agachar la cabeza ni rendirse, cuando yo me acerqué usted ya perdió cualquier motivación de resistirse y atacarme, eso en la vida real resultaría en su muerte a manos de los villanos-** , le decía él a ella de forma calmada, entendía que eran palabras fuertes pero era su deber como maestro el enseñarle.

 **-Entiendo lo que me dice Sensei, debí haber actuado a pesar de que las probabilidades de vencerle eran de 1,01%-** , respondía Saiko agachando un poco su cabeza, ciertamente debió de haber actuado mejor y debió combatir hasta no poder más, no siempre podía quedarse detrás de todos para ver como ellos hacían el trabajo.

 **-Una probabilidad baja no significa cero-** , respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Solo concéntrate en esto, eres un Rey con una brillante mente que tiene en su poder a 19 piezas únicas y útiles por individual, tu deber es sacarle el mayor provecho para derrotar a una sola pieza, este "juego" termina con mi victoria, pero… En la vida, a diferencia del ajedrez, el juego continúa después del jaque mate-** , le dijo a la chica al frente suyo que amplió levemente los ojos mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban viendo directamente a su profesor a los ojos.

 **-S-Si, m-muchas gracias Sensei-** , agradeció Saiko desviando la mirada tímidamente e Izuku le sonrió amablemente.

 **-¡Papi es invencible!, ¡nadie puede vencerle!-** , exclamaba Eri desde las gradas con emoción y un brillo en sus ojos mientras que Fuyumi sonreía divertida por la emoción de la pequeña ángel, Izuku al escuchar a su hija se volteó a verle para saludarle ligeramente con una mano.

Tiempo de combate: 12 minutos con 46 segundos. Clase 3-A: -20/ Héroe Deku: 1. Victoria aplastante.

* * *

Unos minutos después ya toda la clase 3-A se encontraban libres y se encontraban nuevamente al frente de su maestro que estaba mirándoles con tranquilidad y con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-Espero que todos hayan aprendido algo de esta prueba-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Sí, Sensei-** , fue la respuesta colectiva de todos que parecían aun estar desanimados, a excepción de Saiko que parecía más sonrojada que otra cosa.

 **-Recuerden que no tienen que sentirse mal, hay una clara diferencia de experiencia entre ustedes y yo, si bien pueden considerar esto como un fracaso deben recordar, el fracaso es un requisito para el éxito, si quieren triunfar rápido, dupliquen el número de sus fracasos-** , les decía él sabiamente a sus alumnos que alzaron las miradas para toparse con la radiante figura de su profesor que les daba ánimo. **-Los errores tienen tres pasos: aceptarlos, superarlos y no volverlos a cometer, por lo tanto tomen sus errores de esta ocasión para hacerse más fuertes, después de todo dentro de un mes volveremos a tener esta prueba para ver su avance, espero una notable mejora, ¿de acuerdo?-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes que mostraron expresiones más decididas mientras asentían con la cabeza.

 **-¡Si Sensei!-** , exclamó la gran mayoría encabezados por Mirio que sonreía ampliamente mientras que a sus lados estaban Todoroki y Bakugou, el peli mixto miraba con calma el rostro de su maestro mientras que Bakugou le observaba con fulminante seriedad.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamó una voz masculina desde la entrada del gimnasio y todos se voltearon a ver como en la entrada se encontraba Kan junto con Cementoss.

 **-Hola Kan-san, Cementoss-san-** , le saludó Izuku sonriendo levemente y alzando una mano mientras que tanto él como sus colegas se acercaban.

 **-Te contuviste mucho contra tus alumnos, ¡debiste de ir por lo menos con el 10%!-** , le regañó Vlad King con severidad haciendo que tanto la clase 3-A como la 3-B tuvieran gotas de sudor en las sienes, si ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad con un Quirk al 5%, no se querían imaginar cómo hubiera sido con el doble de poder del héroe número uno.

 **-Ya, Ya, esto solo fue una pequeña prueba para ver de qué son capaces-** , le dijo Izuku a su colega profesor con una pequeña sonrisa para calmarle y luego se giró a ver a Cementoss. **–Cementoss-san, por favor quisiera que comenzara a preparar el lugar para que comiencen a entrenar, ya Aizawa-san viene de camino a respaldarme-** , le dijo el peliverde al héroe del cemento que asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al campo para comenzar a moldearlo y aprovechar de reparar los cráteres que provocó Bakugou.

 **-¡Papi ganó!-** , exclamó Eri alegre mientras que se acercaba corriendo para abrazar una pierna de Izuku que sonrió enternecido mientras que Fuyumi también se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos para dejarles entrenar, además ya pronto la hora de la siesta terminará y Midnight-Sensei tendrá más cosas que hacer-** , decía Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa y realmente de buen humor al haber visto de nuevo a Izuku pelear amistosamente luego de tantos años. **–Despídete, Eri-** , le dijo la Todoroki a la pequeña niña que aun abrazaba la pierna de su padre.

La albina se despegó del abrazo para sujetar su Bento y abrirlo para de allí sacar un fresco trozo de manzana para ofrecérselo a su papá con una dulce sonrisa. **–Aquí está tu premio, Papi-** , dijo Eri siendo demasiado tierna para este mundo y varios de los presentes tuvieron una sobrecarga en sus mentes mientras se llevaban las manos a los corazones.

Izuku se agachó a la altura de su hija para sonreírle y luego tomar el trocito con sus dientes y luego comérselo. **–Gracias Eri, más tarde voy a buscarte y vamos con los abuelitos a que les cuentes como te fue hoy, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo él a la niña que asintió con la cabeza contenta.

 **-Si Papi, tengo que decirle a la abuelita que me ayude a buscarme una Mamá-** , le dijo Eri a su padre con inocencia y causando que nuevamente Izuku y el resto de chicas en el lugar se tensaran y sonrojaran.

 **-Por favor no le digas a la abuela-** , pidió Izuku agachando su cabeza y Eri sonrió divertida para luego acercarse a Fuyumi para sujetar su mano, cosa que despertó a la joven mujer de sus nervios.

Luego Fuyumi se dirigió a la salida tomando de la mano a Eri que se despedía de Izuku con una gran sonrisa y sacudiendo su manito en la cual sostenía su Bento blanco, tenía planeado decirle a todos sus amigos lo grandioso que es su papá y de cómo jugaba con sus estudiantes.

Kan se plantó frente a sus alumnos para mirarles con seriedad. **–Muy bien todos ustedes, van a tener tarea extra para mañana por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo, espero no escuchar ninguna queja-** , les dijo Vlad King a sus estudiantes que agacharon las cabezas.

 **-No, Sensei-** , dijo la clase 3-B sin intenciones de llevarle la contraria a su estricto profesor que solo aumentaría la tarea si se atrevían a decir algo.

 **-Muy bien clase, ¡nos vamos!-** , exclamó Kan para luego caminar rumbo a la salida mientras que su clase le seguía desde atrás.

Por lo menos la clase 3-B fue testigo de la diferencia de nivel entre ellos que eran estudiantes y aquel héroe en el puesto número uno, tanto en combate como en mentalidad, sin duda había sido muy educativo el haberle observado y escuchado por lo menos un poco. Si la clase A tendrían como profesor al símbolo de la paz entonces ellos también tendrían que esforzarse para no quedarse atrás.

Izuku solo se dio la vuelta para ver a sus 20 estudiantes que estaban conversando entre si, cosa que provocó que Izuku sonriera levemente nostálgico. Era de cierta manera extraño estar en el puesto donde él sería quien les animaría a ellos a mejorar tanto como héroes como personas, no diría que se sentía presionado pero si sentía un poco de inseguridad de si la forma en la que enseña es la correcta, pero solo suspiro para aliviar su mente y luego mostrarse más animado, de cualquier manera el también con el paso del tiempo iría aprendiendo como ser mejor profesor para sus alumnos.

Lo importante por el momento era pensar en alguna manera para convencer a Eri de que no le dijera a su madre que le buscara algún interés amoroso, tenía suficiente siendo Padre, Maestro y héroe al mismo tiempo y que ahora el amor se uniera a la ecuación no sonaba muy bien para él.

 **-Muy bien todos, ¡vamos a comenzar!** - **,** les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes con una gran sonrisa y con las manos en los bolsillos para luego ir junto a ellos para dar comienzo al entrenamiento verdadero.

Aún les queda mucho por aprender y él por su parte aún tenía varios problemas con los que lidiar en el futuro, sus días como maestro recién empezaban.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como lo ven finalmente les fue mostrada la batalla de Izuku contra la clase A, lo cual resultó en una aplastante victoria para el símbolo de la paz. Con esto tengo dos cosas que decir en particular, la primera es que lamento si la redacción no fue del todo adecuada dado que me fue difícil tener que describir las acciones en conjunto de tantos personajes al mismo tiempo dado que me parecería ilógico que cada uno ataque por turnos, el punto es que todos actuaran al mismo tiempo para tener una oportunidad pero eso hace la pelea algo engañosa.

Lo segundo es que ciertamente este Izuku es notoriamente fuerte y si bien puede ser considerado OP tiene una explicación, lo primero, este no es un fic de batallas, es uno familiar y de romance, por lo tanto las batallas no son el centro de la trama y son algo muy secundario, por lo tanto no hay problemas en mostrar al héroe número uno como de verdad es: el héroe más poderoso. Solo estaba utilizando el Full Cowl al 5% y logró derrotar a toda su clase, imagínense lo que sucedería con el 100% atacando y utilizando sus otros Quirks, sin duda es impensable lo fuerte que es, pero de cualquier manera solo hay que imaginar a All Might en su mejor momento contra la clase 1-A, sin duda también sería una victoria aplastante por parte del símbolo de la paz… por lo tanto la paliza que recibieron esta justificada.

Los estudiantes de la clase 3-A por individual son muy fuertes, claro que algunos más que otros, por ejemplo en un combate entre Kirishima y Tamaki el ganador hubiera sido este último con un poco de dificultad dado que el pelirrojo también tiene la misma experiencia que el pelinegro. Esto es solo un pequeño dato para dejar claro que todos no son débiles en lo absoluto (excepto Mineta) así como dijo Izuku, simplemente que hay un mundo de diferencia entre ellos e Izuku y se vieron completamente superados.

No quise alargar más el capítulo dado que iba a ser solamente la batalla, ya los siguientes capítulos volvemos al ritmo normal de la trama con momentos padre e hija, interacciones con las clase 3-A y 3-B, los profesores de Yuuei y los niños de Little Heroes, además de que van a empezar a moverse hilos de aquí en adelante para comenzar a relatar los puntos de vista de los estudiantes mientras pasan el tiempo con su profesor peliverde. En resumidas cuentas que esta batalla solo fue un punto y aparte de lo que sería el comienzo de la historia en sí, Izuku ya está establecido como profesor, Eri está en la guardería y solo queda esperar lo que sucederá a continuación.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente.


	8. Planes y Descubrimientos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Hace un buen tiempo que no nos vemos, si, de verdad me ha sucedido muchas cosas pero mejor me explico al final del capítulo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Mr Chef:** Haha, me rio solo de imaginarme a Eri con rostro de Jojo mientras destruye todo con su Star Platinum o The World. Ciertamente pensé en un principio en mostrar a Fuyumi peleando para demostrar sus habilidades y dejar en claro que ella se graduó como heroína, pero tengo una mejor situación en mente para demostrar la habilidad de Fuyumi, ya lo verás, sin duda la Todoroki callará unas cuantas bocas cuando la obliguen a ponerse seria y hacerse respetar.

 **AngelCaotico11:** Ciertamente habrá, mi buen amigo, ya he dejado indicios de que las estudiantes están comenzando a interesarse en el joven profesor peliverde.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea contra la clase A así como la usual ternura de Eri, lamento haber tardado tanto para subir este capítulo así que espero que lo disfrutes. Aún queda un tiempo para las interacciones románticas de Izuku con Fuyumi, pero valdrá la pena la espera.

 **Donovan77:** Pues por una sencilla razon que aclarará todas tus dudas… se me olvidó XD, se me olvidó completamente que ellos existían, pero aun así hubiera elegido a estos 6 niños que elegí dado que tengo algunas cosas planeadas para ellos, más que nada las interacciones que puedo sacar de Izuku y Eri con ellos y sus padres.

 **AssassinHero:** Haha, cálmate amigo, por el momento será mejor que no asesines al peliverde, de otro modo no podrá abrir sus ojos para quedarse con nuestra Fuyumi, lo bueno es que la ternura de Eri podrá retenerte por el momento, pero no quiero ver de lo que serás capaz cuando ni su dulzura sea suficiente para calmarte XD. Y si, sé muy bien que los hijos están para causar caos en la vida de los padres, por muy pura e inocente que sea Eri lo hace sin querer y eso solo la hace ser una adorable manzana de la discordia XD.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo por cmentar.

 **Joz Jimenez:** Jajaja, es curioso lo que te sucedió XD, ahora tienes un pequeño Silent Hill en tu cabeza. Comprendo que te puedas desconectar al leer esta historia que es del genero familiar, después de todo no hay un conflicto claro y diría más que es la historia del día a día de padre e hija, siendo el mayor quien verá cambios en su situación amorosa, claro habrá un poco de acción ya que no quiero desperdiciar el material que me ofrece este mundo nuevo con Izuku como símbolo de la paz, pero como ya he dicho será algo secundario, espero que no te moleste. Por ultimo tengo que darte la razón, es normal que desconfíes de si una historia puede ser finalizada o finalmente es abandonada sin dejar nada concluido, y es entendible como tú dices, después de todo yo por lo menos escribo por mero entretenimiento, por hobby y no gano dinero con esto, lo que me sucedió en esta ocasión es un buen ejemplo, sucedieron distintas cosas en mi vida que me han mantenido muy ocupado y sencillamente no me han permitido escribir para publicar en esta y mis otras historias, algunas veces el mundo decide por nosotros y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, así es la vida, no puedo asegurar al 100% que podré terminar esta historia, puede que pierda la inspiración, que mi vida personal comience a reclamar más de mi tiempo y llegue un momento en que no pueda seguir escribiendo como lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero de algo si estoy seguro y te lo puedo asegurar, es que disfruto escribir aquí para lectores como tú, disfruto crear situaciones y mundos ficticios que les entretengan tanto como a mí, por ello si eso no cambia entonces ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para seguir publicando, por mucho tiempo que me tome terminaré las historias que deje inconclusas, porque a mí no me gusta que me dejen sin un final, por ello evitaré todo lo posible el dejarles así. "Todo lo que comienzo, lo término", esa regla la he aplicado a mi vida privada, un proyecto, una promesa, una serie, un libro, un anime, un manga, un videojuego y en este caso la escritura, esa es mi regla de oro, debo ser perseverante y terminar aquello que decidí empezar, si eso escapa a mi cuerpo humano y a mis circunstancias entonces no quedará de otra que dejar de publicar, pero por el momento solo me queda del disfrutar del ahora, pues es lo que está sucediendo.

 **Blackpackager:** Jaja, si, vamos a ver qué hará Inko para cuando se entere de que Eri quiere una mamá.

 **Alexs avila:** Pues es el enemigo más fuerte que Izuku como usuario del One For All debe derrotar, aparecerá pero más adelante en la historia, habrá algunas peleas contra villanos como por ejemplo Shigaraki y la liga de villanos, pero claro que no me enfocaré mucho en eso hasta que llegue el momento.

 **RubyLRed:** Bueno, La Zona en este caso es un estado mental que puede alcanzar cualquier persona en concentración máxima luego de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento, no es un Quirk de Izuku pero mediante trabajo duro ha logrado llevarlo a ese nivel. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Que bien que te haya gustado la pelea contra la clase 3-A, además ciertamente me divierte escribir como Eri como buen manzana de la discordia provoca problemas sin siquiera enterarse XD.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Planes y Descubrimientos**_

El sonido de la campana había dado por finalizada la clase de Izuku a sus estudiantes que se encontraban sentados en sus asientos viendo a su profesor que se apoyó de su escritorio mientras les observaba a ellos con calma.

 **-Muy bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-** , le preguntó Izuku a sus alumnos con una pequeña sonrisa y Nejire ante eso levantó la mano. **-Además de las muchas que quiere hacerme, señorita Hado-** , agregó el joven hombre divertido y causando que la chica bajara su mano con un mohín en su rostro.

Luego Kaminari levantó la mano captando la atención de su maestro. **-Disculpe Sensei, tengo una duda personal-** , decía el rubio con calma captando la atención de toda la clase. **-¿Cómo es que ha mantenido oculto el hecho de que tiene una hija?-** , preguntó él sinceramente intrigado por esa cuestión.

 **-Es cierto, es muy extraño que no se supiera que el héroe número uno de todo el mundo tiene una hija-** , comentó Mirio igual de intrigado que su amigo y la curiosidad ya se estaba contagiando por el resto de los jóvenes que tenían la misma duda, ¿Cómo el mundo no sabía de Eri siendo ella hija del símbolo de la paz?.

Izuku se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su bata con tranquilidad. **-Bueno, la verdad no es que fuera un secreto que quisiera mantener completamente oculto, después de todo lleva mi apellido y en algún momento se sabría, pero tampoco quería que los medios comenzaran a hacer un revuelo causando que ella por tanta atención no pudiera crecer como una niña normal-** , decía el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Tiene razón, toda la atención puesta en ella no sería del todo bueno-** , apoyó Iida arreglándose los lentes dándole la razón a su profesor al entender sus motivos.

 **-Por este motivo contacté a una buena amiga mía con ciertas habilidades tecnológicas que ha encubierto cualquier foto filtrada, grabación o chisme con respecto a Eri y de su relación conmigo, con el tiempo la gente dejó su interés de lado y tomaron como normal que ella estuviera a mi lado-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a su mejor amiga que le había hecho ese favor.

Los jóvenes estuvieron algo sorprendidos por esa información, que su maestro conociera a alguien con semejantes habilidades no era una sorpresa, la sorpresa es que hubiera alguien capaz de encubrir la identidad de una niña hasta el punto de que los medios no puedan confirmar nada.

 **-Además no se relacionan en apariencia, por lo tanto sería un poco ilógico que los relacionaran como padre e hija-** , comentó Saiko de brazos cruzados desde su asiento y viendo a su maestro con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo cual se gana un asentimiento del mayor.

 **-Correcto señorita Intelli, además no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada en las entrevistas, por lo cual la información sobre mi es reducida y solo se limita a mis logros como héroe, con un poco de tiempo se encuentra información de mi tiempo aquí en Yuuei-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad y encogiéndose de hombros para ir a la parte trasera de su escritorio para recoger unos talleres que se llevaría a la sala de profesores.

 **-Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, ahora aquí otra-** , dijo Kaminari para luego sonreír animado. **-¿Es cierto que pudo detener un tren bala con sus manos?-** , preguntó interesado el rubio mientras plantaba sus manos sobre su puesto.

 **-¡Eso si sucedió!, ¡lo vi por televisión!-** , exclamó Kirishima mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa al recordar dicho evento que sucedió en Alemania cuando un tren bala había sido tomado por villanos.

 **-Yo también, estuvo de locos** -, se unió Sero para que después los tres chicos comenzaran a conversar animados alrededor de Bakugou que trataba en lo posible de ignorarles mientras mantenían los pies sobre su puesto.

Izuku solo sonrió divertido viendo a toda su clase. **-Bueno chicos, si no hay alguna pregunta referida a la clase entonces ya pueden irse-** , les dijo él a sus estudiantes con calma y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus puestos para comenzar a salir del salón.

El joven profesor se puso las hojas debajo de un brazo y con serenidad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aula, pero al llegar a la salida se voltea hacia atrás intrigado para ver a Uraraka, Iida, Shinso y Todoroki viéndole, los tres chicos estaban encabezados por la castaña que estaba un poco sonrojada viendo tímidamente al peliverde.

 **-M-Midoriya-Sensei, ¿u-usted quisiera almorzar con nosotros?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su maestro sonriendo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos tiernamente, a lo cual Izuku se queda unos segundos pensando.

 **-Mmm, un maestro almorzando con sus alumnos, no suena correcto, no quisiera ser un estorbo para sus conversaciones-** , les dijo Izuku a sus alumnos que seguramente cambiarían su manera de charlar por el simple hecho de que él estuviera presente.

 **-No tenemos problemas, además es solo un almuerzo, relájese-** , le dijo Shinso a Izuku con sencillez y sonriendo despreocupado para que su profesor no fuera tan formal, un almuerzo no le haría daño a nadie.

Claro que toda esta conversación estaba llegando a oídos de los jóvenes que todavía no salieron del salón, por lo cual a gran velocidad apareció Nejire con una gran sonrisa al lado del peliverde.

 **-¡Pues en ese caso yo les acompañaré!, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, Sensei-** , decía la peliazul con alegría y entusiasmo mientras acercaba un poco su cara a su profesor que sonrió divertido.

 **-¿Por qué no me sorprende viniendo de ti?-** , preguntó él ya acostumbrado a la manera de ser de su alumna, no podía negar que le agradaba que fuera directa y enérgica, sin duda una chica muy divertida.

Luego se estaban aproximando Jirou, Saiko y Momo hacia sus compañeros y profesor ya que oyeron que almorzarían juntos.

 **-De cualquier manera todos íbamos a sentarnos en la misma mesa-** , dijo Jirou fingiendo indiferencia con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba en otra dirección, la verdad estaba un poco interesada en conocer mejor a su profesor.

Saiko asintió serenamente ante lo dicho por su amiga. **-Kyouka-chan tiene razón, no se puede evitar que nosotras también no sentemos con ustedes-** , secundó ella teniendo exactamente la misma intención ya que recientemente ha querido conocer mejor a su maestro, su manera de pensar, su desarrollo como héroe, diría que estaba casi igual que Nejire ya que tenía curiosidad sobre todo.

Momo que estaba detrás de sus amigas solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras estaba un poco sonrojada cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su profesor, Izuku no entendió el motivo de su comportamiento pero lo dejó pasar y estaba por responderle a sus estudiantes, pero…

 **-Me temo que Midoriya no va a poder comer con nadie-** , dijo Aizawa seriamente causando sorpresa en los estudiantes que no se dieron cuenta de cuando él entró al salón y se puso detrás de Izuku. **-Hay una línea entre estudiantes y maestro que deben respetar, no se tomen tanta libertad con él solo porque sea amable-** , les dijo el pelinegro a sus alumnos de forma algo severa.

 **-No tiene que decirlo de esa manera-** , comentó Izuku sonriendo con una gota en la sien ante esa manera tan directa y brusca de decir las cosas de su colega.

Aizawa esta vez enfocó su atención en el peliverde mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro. **-Tú vienes conmigo a la sala de profesores, Midnight y Mic han estado irritantes y contigo allí quizás se distraigan-** , dijo el pelinegro con calma.

 **-¿Me está utilizando de carnada?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso ante el motivo por el cual su ex profesor le necesitaba.

 **-Que te des cuenta no significa que te vayas a librar-** , respondió Aizawa para luego llevarse a Izuku del salón dejando solos a los jóvenes que tuvieron gotas de sudor en las nucas al ver la manera en la cual su profesor había sido raptado.

 **-De nuevo no pudimos acércanos más a Midoriya-Sensei-** , dijo Uraraka algo desanimada mientras bajaba la cabeza a la vez que Nejire a su lado hacia un mohín tierno al decepcionarse.

Momo retomó la compostura calmada como alumna ejemplar. **-No se puede evitar, él es un profesor y tiene un estatus que mantener además de ser el héroe número uno, somos suertudos solo con el hecho de que él sea nuestro profesor y nos enseñe-** , dijo ella y Saiko a su lado asintió concordando con ella, aunque eso solo era una fachada para encubrir el hecho de que también estaban algo decepcionadas de que no pudieran hablar más con su maestro.

Mina que se había mantenido al margen se acercó para tomar la palabra. **-Pero aun así es aburrido que no podamos conocer más de él, ya que va a enseñarnos durante este año no es mala idea el familiarizarnos-** , comentó ella sonriendo amigable y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

Tsuyu también se acercó al grupo junto con Tamaki y Mirio.

 **-Gero, Mina-chan tiene razón pero aun así Aizawa-Sensei y los demás profesores lo acaparan en los descansos-** , comentó Tsuyu con tranquilidad diciendo lo que piensa y las demás le dieron la razón, sobretodo Midnight llegaba a acapararlo y eso les irritaba un poco.

Mirio les sonrió radiantemente a todos sus amigos mientras tenía sus manos sobre su cadera. **-Tranquilícense chicos, apenas comenzamos a tenerlo como profesor, con el tiempo ya podremos acercarnos más a Midoriya-Sensei-** , les dijo el rubio a los demás ya que él también quería conocer al hombre del cual Sir Nighteye tanto ha evitado hablarle.

Tamaki tenía su frente apoyada contra una pared tímidamente. **-Además… parece más familiarizado en comparación al primer día-** , comentó el pelinegro y los demás pudieron oírle y desviaron la vista hacia la salida por donde se había ido su profesor.

 **-Es cierto-** , dijeron la mayoría al notar ese detalle, pues ahora ya no era tan formal y parecía estarse acostumbrando a la manera de ser de todos, hasta lidiaba con facilidad con Bakugou y lograba contener los recurrentes comentarios pervertidos de Mineta.

* * *

He estado jugando toda la mañana con mis amigos, Fuyumi-Sensei nos dio a escoger entre dos opciones, si jugar en el parque o si hacer una pequeña competencia de quien podía construir un mejor castillo con bloques de construcción, pero como Soul y Artoria no eran muy buenos con los bloques entonces decidimos jugar a las escondidas en el parque bajo la supervisión de Fuyumi-Sensei, no sé si eso significa que ella tiene una súper visión o algo así, solo sé que nos está vigilando para que no nos hagamos daño.

Fuyumi-Sensei se acerca a nosotros con una gentil sonrisa para luego inclinarse un poco. **-Muy bien niños, ya pueden tomar un descanso, será mejor que vayamos adentro-** , nos dijo Fuyumi-Sensei a todos nosotros con amabilidad y con una linda sonrisa.

 **-Sí, Fuyumi-Sensei-** , respondemos mis amigos y yo al mismo tiempo con sonrisas para luego seguir a Fuyumi-Sensei en el camino al interior de la guardería.

 **-Fue muy divertido escapar de Soul-Kun-** , comenté divertida mirando a mis amigas que caminaban al lado mío mientras seguíamos a Fuyumi-Sensei, las chicos caminaban unos dos pasos detrás de nosotras.

Hemos estado jugando por mucho tiempo, en la última ronda le tocó a Soul buscar a los demás pero el tiempo se acabó y solo pudo atrapar a uno, por lo cual los demás ganamos. Por eso es que ha parecido algo molesto y no ha dicho nada mientras caminábamos.

 **-Pero debiste de sentirte mal por haber perdido el juego-** , le comentó Touka con calma mirando al niño de cabello blanco que caminaba con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, le pregunté por qué lo hacía y él me respondió que porque así se veía guay.

 **-No se preocupen, Soul está acostumbrado a perder-** , dijo Maka sonriendo despreocupada y con los ojos cerrados, cosa que vi que molestó aún más a Soul, según Maka ellos se conocen desde que tienen memoria, creo que es por eso que se llevan tan bien.

 **-Cállate tonta, para un chico guay como yo era fácil atraparlas, solo quise dejarlas ganar-** , le dijo Soul a Maka con molestia para luego desviar la vista con una mueca en su rostro, claro que sé que no es del todo cierto lo que dijo, después de todo soy muy rápida, también Artoria, Touka y Maka, pero el más rápido de nosotros es otro.

 **-¿Entonces a mí también me querías dejar ganar?-** , le preguntó Shirou a Soul con una sonrisa amigable mientras que se señalaba así mismo con curiosidad.

 **-No, solo que tu corrías como un cohete, solo un adulto podría alcanzarte-** , respondió Soul con calma para luego ponerse las manos en los bolsillos más calmado, pero tiene razón, el más rápido de nosotros siete es Shirou seguido de Artoria y de tercera voy yo, al parecer a él le gusta correr mucho en la gran casa que ellos tienen.

 **-Shirou es muy bueno corriendo y para cargar cosas pesadas-** , comentó Artoria con tranquilidad y tanto yo como los demás abrimos las bocas un poco asombrados, después de todo no es que yo fuera muy fuerte, mis bracitos solo me dejan cargar algunas cajas que mi Papi me permite mover.

 **-Kaneki por su parte no tiene facultades físicas-** , dijo Touka mirando esta vez a Kaneki que se encogió un poco en su lugar tímidamente, no sé por qué Touka habla todo el tiempo de Kaneki, sé que se preocupa por él pero pienso que quizás haya alguna razón para que le moleste un poco.

 **-L-Lo siento-** , se disculpó Kaneki a pesar de que no debería hacerlo, no ha hecho nada malo, así que le sonrío a él amablemente.

 **-No tienes por qué disculparte Kaneki-kun, a pesar de que Soul-kun te atrapó fuiste muy listo en ocultarte debajo del tobogán-** , le dije con sinceridad ya que de verdad me sorprendió su decisión de ocultarse justamente debajo del lugar en donde Soul estaba contando.

 **-Es cierto, sin duda eres muy inteligente-** , le elogió Maka con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un pulgar en alto a mi tímido amigo que sonrió levemente, allí también me fijo en la cara de Touka que sonríe suavemente mientras mira a Kaneki, ella sonríe más a menudo cuando él sonríe, ¿por qué será?.

Después de caminar por un minuto más, llegamos al salón donde nos metimos y Fuyumi-Sensei se dirigía a su escritorio a hacer algo con papeles, supongo que son cosas de adultos o de profesores, no sé, parece aburrido así que solo me senté en el suelo junto a mis amigos que hicieron un círculo.

 **-Háblanos más de la pelea de tu papá contra su clase, Eri-chan-** , me pidió Shirou emocionado y captando la atención de los demás que se giraron a verme.

 **-Es cierto, ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de escuchar todo-** , dijo Artoria con una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras me miraba.

Es cierto, anteayer fue cuando conocí a los estudiantes de Papi, cuando llegué aquí junto con Fuyumi-Sensei les conté solo un poco sobre lo que pasó ya que fue una aventura muy divertida para caminar por la graaaaaan escuela. Ayer fue que puede decirles un poco de como llegué al gimnasio donde me encontré con mi Papi que iba a entrenar con su clase, al final no les pude terminar de contar por estar tan distraída terminando de leer un cuento muy lindo que me recomendó Kaneki.

Por eso les sonreí alegre a mis amigos mientras formaba unos puñitos al frente de mí. **-¡Fue asombroso!, mi Papi se movió muy rápido y les esquivaba y nadie podía pegarle-** , les dije emocionada recordando lo rápido que se movía Papi y al final nadie pudo tocarle en lo más mínimo. **-Él saltaba en el aire sin usar ningún Quirk y nadie pudo ganarle y todos al final perdieron contra mi Papi, fue una pelea muy corta pero genial-** , dije contenta y orgullosa de mi Papi que sin duda es el más fuerte de todo el mundo, no, ¡del universo!.

 **-D-De verdad el héroe Deku es increíble para derrotar a 20 chicos grandes que se volverán héroes-** , dijo Kaneki sonriendo un poco mientras abrazaba un cuento, pero tiene razón, un chico grande es más fuerte que nosotros, entonces mi Papi por ser el más fuerte le es muy fácil el vencerlos.

Creo que había algo llamado pirámide alimenticia que es de comida, eso lo aprendí hace poco, pero había otra pirámide llamada pirámide evolutiva, no sé muy bien que significa ya que no entendí mucho lo que estaba viendo mi Papi por televisión, pero creo que decía que él más fuerte se come al débil o que es superior.

Yo ahorita soy muy pequeña, no soy muy fuerte ni soy la más rápida, por eso tuve un poco de miedo de que alguien me fuera a comer por ser débil, pero mi Papi es el más fuerte y está muy por encima de esa pirámide, por eso él me va a cuidar y yo me voy a hacer fuerte para cuidar a mi Papi.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ah sí, que mi Papi es el más fuerte y por eso es que sus alumnos no podían hacer nada contra él, fue asombroso, mi Papi es increíble.

 **-No me sorprende que hayan perdido, él héroe Deku es muy Guay y por eso quiero ser como él y Hawks-** , dijo Soul sonriendo de lado mostrando sus dientes afilados, me recuerda un poco al estudiante de mi Papi que tiene dientes afilados y cabello rojo, también había otro chico parecido pero de cabello gris y pestañas raras, creo que ese quería comerse mi Bento.

Tampoco les he dicho a mis amigos que mi tío Hawks es mi tío. No me lo han preguntado y no quiero presumir a mi tío que es muy divertido y me trata muy bien, además en ocasiones me deja subirme en las plumas de sus alas para dejarme volar un poco, me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto pero le dije a mi Papi que regañó a mi tío por eso, fue gracioso.

 **-¿Nadie salió herido?-** , me preguntó Touka a mí y yo sacudí un poco mi cabeza para concentrarme y negué ante su pregunta.

 **-No, mi Papi se contuvo para no hacerles daño, él es muy amable-** , le respondí sonriendo contenta de que mi Papi no le haya pegado a sus estudiantes, porque si lo hacía ellos terminarían en el hospital y el hospital da miedo, no me gusta el hospital.

Todos oímos como Fuyumi-Sensei se acerca a nosotros y nos giramos para verle con curiosidad mientras que ella nos sonríe amablemente.

 **-Muy bien niños, ¿alguien tiene una idea para un juego?-** , nos preguntó Fuyumi-Sensei a nosotros y yo me cruce de bracitos para ponerme a pensar en algún juego.

He jugado muchos juegos con mi Papi, como piedra, papel o tijeras, a dibujar, a construir casas, a jugar a la princesa y el caballero, a las cosquillas donde siempre pierdo, a las escondidas, a dibujar y muchas cosas más. Pero se me ocurrió una idea para un juego que jugar con todos. **-Vamos a jugar a hacer Origami-** , dije alegre mirando a Fuyumi-Sensei para luego ver a mis amigos.

 **-¿Qué?, eso es aburrido-** , opinó Soul sonando algo molesto mientras desvía la mirada un poco, pero él se equivoca, el Origami es muy divertido, tomas una hoja de papel normal y le das una linda forma, es muy entretenido.

 **-¿Qué sucede Soul?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?-** , preguntaba Maka sonriendo burlona y desafiante mirando a Soul que parecía ofendido mientras fruncía el ceño, espero que no esté molesto.

Pero me sorprendí un poco al verle tomar una hoja blanca para comenzar a doblarla. **-Les voy a enseñar como hago mis aviones-** , nos dijo Soul con seriedad y yo sonreí alegre para luego también tomar una hoja blanca.

 **-Entonces yo voy a hacer un cisne-** , dije emocionada para comenzar a doblar la hoja para darle forma, pero me doy cuenta de que Fuyumi-Sensei y los demás me están viendo con sorpresa, ¿por qué?.

 **-¿Sabes hacer un cisne, Eri-chan?-** , me preguntó Fuyumi-Sensei con curiosidad y yo asentí alegre con mi cabecita.

 **-Mi Papi me enseñó cómo hacer varias figuras-** , le respondo con felicidad doblando un más la hoja en mis manos para luego hacerla un lindo y hermoso cisne que los sorprendió a todos, es divertido ver a Fuyumi-Sensei mirar mi cisne con admiración.

 **-Enséñame a mí a hacer uno, por favor-** , me pidió Artoria sonriéndome gentilmente mientras se acerca a mí con su hoja de papel, no tengo problemas en enseñarle a hacer un cisne, de esa manera mi cisne no se sentirá solo.

 **-¡Yo quiero hacer una espada!-** , exclamó Shirou animado y yo sonreí divertida ya que me esperaba que el fuera a hacer una figura de esa forma, espero que lo logre ya que yo no sé cómo hacer una espada, quiero aprender para enseñarle a Papi que aprendí a hacer algo nuevo, entonces Papi estará orgulloso de mi.

Quiero aprender muchas cosas para que Papi esté muy orgulloso de mí y me felicite. Eso me hace feliz.

* * *

La campana que dio por finalizadas las clases sonó y los estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus clases para irse a sus respectivas casas. Aún no había atardecido y en la sala de profesores estaban Kan, Present Mic, Aizawa y Midnight, el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una mesa bebiendo un zumo de frutas mientras que los otros tres profesores conversaban tranquilamente.

Luego la puerta de la sala se abrió y los cuatro se giraron a ver como Izuku entraba sereno y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para dirigirse a su escritorio designado donde tenía la zona ordenaba y limpia.

 **-Hey Midoriya, somos finalmente libres, ¿no te parece?-** , le dijo Mic a su ex alumno con una sonrisa jovial mientras le saludaba con un movimiento de su mano, causando que el peliverde sonriera divertido.

 **-Es una forma un poco extraña de decir que terminó nuestro trabajo por hoy-** , comentó Izuku ante la forma de expresarse de su colega. **-Pero si, ahora que nos podemos ir debo buscar a Eri y llevarla a casa de mis padres, luego debo hacer unas compras para la cena-** , decía el héroe número uno dejando los talleres sobre su escritorio, ya se encargaría de revisarlos mañana en la mañana.

El héroe rubio se acercó a la espalda del joven para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda de forma amigable. **-Entonces no habrá problema en que yo te acompañe y quizás charlemos un rato en un bar, yo invitaré la primera ronda-** , dijo Present Mic sonriéndole a su colega para invitarle unas copas.

 **-Déjalo en paz Hizashi, deja de hacer los planes por tu cuenta-** , le dijo Kan a su colega con seriedad mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados apoyando su espalda de una pared.

 **-Disculpa Mic-san, pero tengo que volver temprano para llevarme a Eri a casa-** , le contestó Izuku a su antiguo maestro con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila pero aun así agradeciendo la oferta.

 **-¡No seas aburrido Midoriya!, por una vez que estarás sin Eri es bueno el relajarse un poco, además tus padres estarán cuidándola mientras tanto, ¡Take it Easy!-** , le dijo Mic al joven hombre abrazándole el cuello con un brazo para luego alborotarle el cabello al peliverde que solo tenía una leve sonrisa ante lo insistente que es su colega, es justo tal cual lo recordaba. **-Tú también deberías unirte, Aizawa-** , agregó el rubio plantando su mirada en su mejor amigo que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio bebiendo su zumo.

Aizawa negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. **-Emi está en una etapa complicada y quiere que esté siempre en casa por si sucede algo o si se le antoja alguna cosa-** , respondió él recordando el proceso de embarazo por el cual estaba pasando su esposa, sin duda era una carga pesada para él que solo quería descansar tranquilo, pero no le quedaba de otra que atender cada pequeño antojo de su bipolar esposa que comía como 4 hombres adultos… malditos embarazos, él de verdad deseaba que los bebes los trajera la cigüeña, así su vida sería más sencilla.

 **-Vaya, la vida de casado te tiene encadenado como un perro-** , comentó Mic de manera bromista pero se ganó una fulminante mirada de seriedad de Aizawa que lo hizo sudar al intimidado. **-Quise decir que pareces ocupado-** , se corrigió levantando las manos y soltando a Izuku que parecía divertido por toda la situación para proceder a tomar su Bento preparándose para irse.

Midnight se sentó sobre una mesa y se cruzó de piernas con su usual aire coqueto mientras veía al chico con calma. **-De verdad las cosas te serían más fáciles con algo de ayuda, Midoriya-kun-** , le dijo Nemuri al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa notando lo ocupado que debía estar por todas sus obligaciones.

Izuku escuchó a su amiga y negó con la cabeza lentamente. **-Mis padres me hacen el favor de cuidar de Eri cuando tengo que gestionar mis agencias o cuando tengo que hacer las compras, no me gusta abusar de su amabilidad-** , dijo el héroe con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en que ya tenía suficiente ayuda con la que le daban sus padres.

 **-Si gustas puedo buscar a Eri y la llevo con tu madre y All Might, aún recuerdo la dirección-** , le dijo Nemuri al joven hombre con amabilidad ofreciendo su ayuda ya que él seguro la necesitaba.

 **-Gracias por el ofrecimiento Nemuri-san, pero no me gustaría molestarte con eso -** , agradeció Izuku rascándose una mejilla algo apenado de tener que rechazar la gentil ayuda de su colega.

Ella negó con la cabeza para luego bajarse de la mesa y acercarse al joven profesor para mirarle directamente a los ojos. **-Insisto Midoriya-kun, además quiero hablar más con la ternurita de tu hija-** , insistió la hermosa mujer con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, pues era cierto que quiera conocer más a la adorable hija del héroe número uno.

 **-¿Aún queda en pie el ir a beber?-** , le preguntó Mic a Izuku con una sonrisa confianzuda y alegre mientras le señalaba con ambas manos formando pistolas.

 **-Lo lamento pero yo no acepté eso, Mic-san-** , respondió el héroe Deku sonriendo divertido causando que su colega se desanimara decepcionado. Luego el peliverde se giró a ver a Nemuri al frente suyo y supo que ella no desistiría hasta que acepte su ayuda, por lo que el joven hombre suspiró y le sonrió a ella. **-Muchas gracias Nemuri-san, le encargo a Eri mientras hago las compras-** , dijo Izuku con calma agradeciendo la ayuda que le estaba dando la mujer al llevar a su hija a la casa de sus padres.

Nemuri sonrió complacida por la respuesta positiva del chico y apoyó su peso en una pierna de forma sensual. **-No hay problema, pero me debes una, Mi-do-ri-ya-kun~-** , le dijo Midnight al joven maestro con una sonrisa coqueta para luego picarle la nariz juguetonamente con un dedo, provocando un leve sonrojo en Izuku que no perdió la calma.

Luego él se comenzó a retirar del lugar mientras sacudía su mano en señal de despedida. **-Nos vemos mañana-** , se despidió Izuku de todos sus colegas con una radiante sonrisa de las suyas para luego salir y cerrar la puerta del lugar, dejando allí a una embelesada Nemuri que no despegaba la vista de la puerta.

 **-Ese chico se acaba de meter en un gran problema-** , dijeron Kan y Mic al mismo tiempo y de brazos cruzados pensando en el enrollo en el que se metió el peliverde al deberle un favor a Nemuri, solo dios sabe lo que ella le pediría a él.

 **-Oh relájense, solo voy a pedirle salir a tomar un café-** , les dijo Nemuri a sus amigos sonriendo divertida e inocente mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien con el muchacho peliverde, ir a un ritmo natural y profundizar en la amistad de ambos. Lo del sexo apasionado y casual sucedió solo por unas semanas cuando él se graduó y al final no duró mucho por su propia falta de compromiso con él, pero ahora ella es diferente a aquel entonces.

Nemuri Kayama quería asentar cabeza y ¿quién era más indicado que el símbolo de la paz?, el joven que desde que era estudiante le hacía sentir especial, el estudiante que siempre tenía su interés y que ahora era todo un hombre hecho y derecho siendo padre soltero de una adorable niña como lo es Eri.

La heroína Midnight tenía su objetivo claro, mejorar su relación con Izuku y con Eri, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus esfuerzos den frutos y ella finalmente tenga la vida que desde joven aspiró a tener: una feliz y pacifica vida familiar.

* * *

Hoy sin duda ha sido un día tranquilo, que bien que haya permanecido de esa manera. No tuve problemas en el tránsito para llegar, los niños se comportaron muy bien y se han estado divirtiendo sin algún inconveniente. Mamá me envió un mensaje diciendo que cenaríamos Tonkatsu y también el pan de Yakisoba que comí en el almuerzo estaba muy rico, sencillamente hoy fue un buen día.

En este momento estoy afuera de la guardería despidiéndome tranquilamente de Shirou y Artoria mientras que su madre Irisviel se los lleva con una sonrisa en su rostro, está comenzando a atardecer y ya los padres venían a buscar a sus hijos, esos dos eran uno de los tres últimos que quedaban por irse.

 **-¡Adiós Shirou-kun, Artoria-chan!-** , escucho a Eri despedirse detrás de mí y me giro un poco para verle sonriendo alegre y radiante mientras sacude su mano en el aire para despedirse de sus amigos, de verdad es muy linda.

 **-¡Adiós Eri!-** , se despidió Shirou y me giré para verle también despidiéndose enérgicamente con su mano en alto mientras que a su lado Artoria se despedía más calmada sacudiendo un poco su manita.

 **-Nos vemos mañana-** , se despidió Artoria de Eri para luego ambos mirar al frente y seguir a su madre hacia el auto lujoso de color negro donde el señor Kiritsugu estaba al volante, ¿desde cuándo pueden entrar vehículos a Yuuei?, mejor no lo pienso mucho, ellos tienen vía libre para hacer lo que quieran, tampoco es que fueran a molestar a alguien, después de todo por algo es que esta academia es tan inmensamente grande.

Me quedo unos segundos viendo como el auto avanza hacia la salida y luego me volteo para caminar y meterme en la guardería cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de mí. Allí veo a Eri sonriéndome alegre mientras que su lindo vestido se mecía de un lado a otro, ¿Cómo es que es tan tierna sin proponérselo?.

 **-Nuevamente volvemos a quedar tú y yo, Eri-** , le dije a ella mientras mi inclino un poco para sonreírle, parece que se está haciendo rutina que al final del día seamos ella y yo las que quedamos aquí en la guardería hasta que Izuku-kun la viene a buscar, no es que me moleste, me agrada pasar el tiempo con Eri.

 **-Si Fuyumi-Sensei, vamos a divertirnos hasta que mi Papi venga-** , me dijo la pequeña niña con emoción y yo sonreí divertida por su emoción tan infantil y asentí con la cabeza, teníamos creo que más de 10 minutos para que Izuku-kun viniera a buscarla, durante ese tiempo podemos hacer algo divertido.

 **-Disculpen-** , escucho la voz de Midnight-Sensei del otro lado de la puerta corrediza y me giro para ver su silueta dibujada sobre el papel provocado por la luz del atardecer del exterior.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí para ver a Midnight-Sensei sin su traje de heroína, solo llevando un atuendo casual, es un poco extraño para mí el verla así, siempre he estado acostumbrada a verle con su traje de heroína, son contadas las ocasiones en las que pude verla con ropa casual, como cuando íbamos a los viajes escolares u otros eventos.

Ella lleva puesto un jean azul ajustado, unas botas de cuero hasta las pantorrillas, una blusa color crema que descubre sus hombros pero sus mangas desciende hasta sus muñecas donde tiene una pulsera y carga su bolso sobre un hombro. Su cabello usualmente suelto lo tiene recogido en una coleta pero dejaba sus mechones delanteros igual que siempre.

Ella es muy hermosa, quisiera verme así de bien cuando tenga su edad, aunque mejor no se lo digo ya que se molestaría por insinuar que está vieja, algo que no hago pero ella siempre se pone delicada con ese tema de la edad, no lo entiendo, ella solo tiene 31 años.

 **-¿Midnight-Sensei?-** , pregunté intrigada al verle aquí, después de todo no es como si tuviera algún asunto que atender en una guardería, la única vez que vino fue por qué le pedí el favor de cuidar a los niños mientras yo buscaba a Eri.

Ella me sonrió divertida mientras me palmeaba la cabeza. **-Te dije que puedes dejar de agregar el Sensei, Todoroki-chan-** , me dijo mi antigua profesora como si estuviera hablando con una niña, es raro, aunque es cierto que desde su punto de vista solo soy una niña, así me ha tratado ella desde que estudié en Yuuei.

 **-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-** , le pregunté con curiosidad y calmada, no es que quisiera sonar descortés con mi antigua maestra, es solo que sigo sin comprender qué motivo la ha traído aquí.

Ella ante mi pregunta se inclina hacia un lado para ver a Eri detrás de mí con una amigable sonrisa. **-Midoriya-kun me pidió el favor de buscar a Eri-chan para llevarla con sus abuelitos-** , me respondió pero parecía que sus palabras estaban más dirigidas a Eri, yo por mi parte no puede evitar sorprenderme un poco ante lo que dijo.

¿Midoriya-kun?, ¿por qué ella se refiere a Izuku-kun de esa manera?, ella siempre le ha llamado Midoriya a secas.

Eri que parece confundida se acerca a Midnight-Sensei. **-¿Papi no me vendrá a buscar hoy?-** , le preguntó ella a mi antigua profesora que le miró gentilmente mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su cabecita para acariciársela.

 **-Estará ocupado comprando ingredientes para hacerte una deliciosa cena Eri-chan, así que te voy a llevar con tus abuelitos en su lugar, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Midnight-Sensei a la pequeña y adorable Eri con un tono maternal que me tomó por sorpresa, sabía que le agradaban los niños pero no tenía idea de que podía actuar de esa manera tan pacífica y gentil, diría que casi desprende un aura parecida a la de mi mamá.

Eri sonrió alegre mientras asentía con la cabeza. **-La comida de Papi es muy rica, voy a buscar mis cosas, señorita Nemuri-** , le respondió y yo de nuevo me llevo otra sorpresa, ¿C-Cómo es que Eri sabe el nombre de Midnight-Sensei?, ¿se conocen desde antes?, parece que estoy algo tonta, es obvio que se conocen, dudo que Eri aceptaría irse con un extraño, además que si Izuku-kun le pidió el favor a Midnight-Sensei de llevar a Eri a casa entonces ambas debieron conocerse.

Eri se va caminando al salón a buscar sus cosas dejándonos a nosotras dos aquí, yo algo incomoda y Midnight-Sensei calmada viendo como la pequeña niña se alejaba de nosotras tarareando la misma canción que canta Soul.

 **-Es adorable que sea tan educada como Midoriya-kun-** , comentó Midnight-Sensei sonriéndome divertida y yo asiento torpemente con la cabeza, la verdad no sé cómo debería reaccionar yo en este momento, es algo sorprendente que ambas se conozcan mediante Izuku-kun pero lo que más me intriga es otra cosa, supongo que no pierdo mucho preguntándoselo.

 **-Emm… ¿usted es muy cercana a Izuku-kun?-** , le pregunté algo nerviosa y sonriendo apenada mientras mantengo mis manos juntas y la veo esperando que pueda responderme, espero no sonar muy interesada o algo por el estilo, s-solo tengo un poco de curiosidad, nada más.

Ella apoya su peso en una pierna y se cruza de brazos. **-Yo diría que lo suficiente como para que me confíe cuidar de su hija-** , me respondió Midnight-Sensei sonriendo alegre y yo ensancho los ojos sorprendida por lo que dijo, ¿d-de verdad son tan unidos?, n-no creo, aunque Izuku-kun debe confiar mucho en ella para dejarle al cuidado de Eri, estoy tan confundida. **-¿Por qué preguntas, Todoroki-chan?-** , su pregunta capta mi atención tomándome por sorpresa y me pongo algo nerviosa.

 **-P-Por nada Midnight, e-es solo que me pareció curiosa la manera en la cual le habla a Eri-** , le respondí torpemente y sonriendo algo nerviosa mientras me rasco una mejilla, no mentí realmente, e-es solo que no quiero decirle que me interesa lo cercana que ella sea a Izuku-kun, aunque no debe importarme, él es un hombre y puede decidir en quien confiar y hacerse amigo, no sería extraño que sea buen amigo de Midnight-Sensei ahora que ambos son colegas profesores de Yuuei... e-es solo que me hace sentir un poco celosa, yo también quiero esa cercanía con él.

 **-Solo quiero conocer más a Eri-chan, de aquí en adelante podemos hacernos buenas amigas-** , me dijo Midnight-Sensei cálidamente mirando al pasillo donde se estaba acercando Eri con su mochila, pero algo en sus palabras causa que algo dentro de mí se ponga alerta, como percibiendo un significado oculto.

 **-¿A qué se refiere?-** , le pregunté a mi ex maestra con intriga para aclarar la duda que tengo en mi mente.

 **-Quién sabe-** , me dijo divertida y con sencillez evadiendo mi pregunta para luego inclinarse hacia adelante para ver a Eri que sonreía tan alegre como siempre. **-¿Estás lista para irnos, Eri-chan?-** , le preguntó Midnight-Sensei a la pequeña con amabilidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña albina.

 **-Lista, señorita Nemuri-** , respondió Eri para luego tomar de la mano a Midnight-Sensei para ambas comenzar a caminar saliendo de la guardería, yo las sigo hasta la salida para despedirme de ellas con una sonrisa algo forzada en mi cara, sencillamente me quedé con un enrollo en mi mente como para poder despedirme con normalidad de la pequeña hija de Izuku-kun.

¿Qué tan cercana es Midnight-Sensei a Izuku-kun?, ¿son solo colegas o son algo más?, ¿qué intensiones tiene Midnight-Sensei con Izuku-kun y Eri?, evidentemente parece querer a Eri y quiere hacerse amiga de ella, ¿pero es por qué Eri es muy adorable o por qué es hija de Izuku-kun?, ¿o son ambas cosas?. ¡Agh!, ¿por qué me interesa todo esto?, ya no somos pareja, no me debería importar su vida privada... dios, a quién engaño, no me puedo sacar a Izuku-kun de la mente, es como si yo hubiera vuelto a mi primer año en Yuuei cuando cualquier interacción de él con alguna chica me ponía celosa, después de todo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

 **-¡Nos vemos mañana, Fuyumi-Sensei-** , exclamaba Eri despidiéndose de mi mientras se alejaba, sonriéndome feliz y sacudiendo su manita en el aire mientras que a su lado Midnight-Sensei también se despedía de mi pero con más calma y una pequeña sonrisa serena.

 **-H-Hasta mañana-** , fue lo único que pude responderle a la pequeña con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en mi rostro, no pude decirlo muy alto pero creo que pudo entenderme ya que terminó de despedirse y ambas siguieron caminando hasta perderse de mi vista.

Yo suspiré pesadamente como si parte de mi buen día se fuera con ese suspiro, todo comenzó tan bien y ahora con esto mi mente vuelve a estar toda confusa y paranoica. Mejor me quedo con una sola conclusión por el momento, Midnight-Sensei es colega de trabajo de Izuku-kun, así como Mic-Sensei, Vlad-Sensei, Aizawa-Sensei y los demás profesores, el punto es que son colegas, pero también pueden ser buenos amigos, por ello es que Izuku-kun confió en Midnight-Sensei para llevar a Eri a casa de la señora Inko y el señor Toshinori.

Muy bien, con eso creo que puedo quedarme tranquila por el momento, son solo amigos. Los motivos que tenga Midnight-Sensei con Izuku-kun y Eri son otra cosa pero es mejor para mí no pensar en eso ahora, no quiero arruinar por completo el buen ánimo que he tenido en todo el día.

Me adentro en la guardería y cierro la puerta al entrar, ahora me toca limpiar un poco para luego cerrar e irme a casa.

 **-Midnight-Sensei es cercana a Izuku-kun-** , se me escapó ese susurro de mis labios mientras que algo dentro de mí se estrujaba, es mi corazón, me duele un poco pero no es un dolor desconocido para mí.

Recuerdo muy bien como sentí esto en mi primer año en Yuuei cuando solo era la mejor amiga de Izuku-kun, cuando no me armaba de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos y debía tolerar como varias chicas de la escuela eran amigables con él.

Parece que estoy de nuevo en esa etapa, pero ahora está Eri en la ecuación y ya no tengo ni siquiera el puesto de amiga de su padre, soy solo la Ex del héroe Deku y la maestra de su hija… s-sé que no tengo derecho a ponerme triste por eso, yo fui la que terminó con lo nuestro, yo fui… la que se buscó todo esto.

Me froto la cara con un brazo para limpiarme los ojos y luego me doy unas palmaditas en las mejillas para despertarme de mis pensamientos, será mejor que comience a limpiar para irme temprano a casa, quiero ayudar a mamá a cocinar el Tonkatsu.

* * *

Nos encontramos en el distrito comercial mientras la luz del atardecer bañaba las calles de la ciudad. Algunas tiendas comenzaban a cerrar mientras que otras comenzaban a abrir a la vez que un considerable número de personas transitaban en paz.

Había algunos hombres de oficina dirigiéndose a sus casas, algunas parejas caminaban alegres entrando y saliendo de tiendas, algunos jóvenes estudiantes caminaban en grupo hacia la estación más cercana y también habían madres haciendo compras de ingredientes en los mercados que todavía no habían terminado su horario laboral.

Entre todas esas personas caminaba con tranquilidad el símbolo de la paz, el joven y atractivo hombre de cabello verde resaltaba sin problemas de entre toda esa gente.

Izuku caminaba calmado llevando una bolsa de compra en su mano mientras que con la otra veía su teléfono para verificar la lista de compras que había preparado.

 **-Muy bien, creo que ya tengo todo-** , dijo el héroe número uno con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ya tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacerle la cena a su hija, había estado casi por media hora yendo de tienda en tienda hasta comprar todo lo que necesitaba.

Tardo más de lo previsto debido a que tuvo que firmar varios autógrafos, se tomó fotos con algunas fans que se le acercaron, ayudó a una señora a cruzar la calle y tuvo que impedir un robo antes de que sucediera al ver al hombre sospechoso guardar un arma en su saco mientras que otros tres tenían preparado sus Quirks para tomar rehenes, luego tuvo que esperar a los policías y a otros héroes para que los arrestaran.

 **-Debo agradecerle apropiadamente a Nemuri-san el haber llevado a Eri con mis padres, me hizo un gran favor-** , dijo Izuku para sí mismo pensando en lo bien que le vino la ayuda de su colega, mañana le agradecería apropiadamente, quizás hasta le haga un Bento como agradecimiento, después de todo ella acostumbraba a comer del menú de la cafetería.

Se quedó de pie un momento mientras levantaba la vista al anaranjado cielo a la vez que una fresca brisa golpeaba su rostro. No le vendría mal tomar un trago como le recomendó Mic pero tenía prioridades que atender, por lo cual ya estaba por comenzar la marcha hacia la casa de sus padres para buscar a su hija.

 **-¿Midoriya-kun?-** , preguntó una voz femenina conocida para el peliverde que se quedó quieto y giró su cabeza por encima de su hombro para ver detrás de él a Yu Takeyama, mejor conocida por la sociedad como la heroína Mt Lady que ahora no lleva puesto su traje de héroe, solo ropa casual muy acorde a la hermosa rubia de lacio cabello y dos hebras rizadas, de ojos violetas con pupilas blancas.

El peliverde se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió alegre para mirar directamente a la mujer que le veía asombrada. **-Oh, hola Yu-Senpai, ¿cómo ha estado?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la hermosa rubia que al escucharle salió de su asombro para luego fruncir el ceño y hacer un leve puchero.

 **-¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-** , le dijo Yu al peliverde con un poco de enojo ya que él no parecía muy sorprendido, ni tampoco nervioso de encontrársela luego de tantos años.

Izuku no entendió su enojo y alzó una ceja mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón. **-Pues desde que me volví el símbolo de la paz he estado viajando mucho y fue hace dos años que volví a establecerme en Japón, ciertamente han pasado años desde la última vez que la vi-** , decía el héroe número uno con calma y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Yu por su parte suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. **-No me refería a eso, ¿luego de tantos años no hay una mejor manera de reaccionar?, después de todo lo que pasamos-** , le dijo la rubia al joven hombre para luego sonreírle coquetamente mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

 **-Preferiría no comentar mucho acerca de lo que pasó-** , dijo Izuku sujetándola de los hombros para mantener una distancia entre ambos, no estaba enojado o algo por el estilo, simplemente que no le gustaría mucho tocar el tema que sucedió antes de que fuera símbolo de la paz.

Yu pese a la actitud calmada del peliverde, sonrió divertida para luego lograr escabullirse detrás de él para ponerse de puntillas y acercarse a su oído. **-Pues la verdad yo si quisiera hablar sobre eso, después de todo me he sentido muy sola sin mi querido Kouhai-** , decía la heroína de forma coqueta y algo sensual mientras que dibujaba círculos sobre el hombro del joven hombre que sonrió con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-Sigue tan bromista como la recordaba, después de todo usted fue la que dijo que no quería algo serio-** , dijo Izuku tranquilo y recordándole ese detalle a la rubia, fue ella misma la que se apartó y no la volvió a ver hasta el día de hoy.

Yu bajó la cabeza un poco decaída mientras sonreía algo triste recordando ese detalle de hace cuatro años.

 **-En ese momento no estaba segura de lo que quería-** , decía Yu maldiciendo un poco a su versión del pasado por haber tenido miedo a comprometerse más con la relación que quería tener con su Kouhai que se había graduado de Yuuei como un héroe promesa. Luego la heroína levantó la cabeza para mirar con seguridad a Izuku que se dio la vuelta para verle a la cara. **-Pero luego me di cuenta de que me hacías falta y me arrepentí de no haberte visto de nuevo antes de que te fueras, de verdad lo lamento-** , agregó la hermosa mujer sinceramente arrepentida de lo que sucedió con el peliverde que siempre le ha tratado bien.

Izuku le sonrió gentilmente a su Senpai, causando que esta se sonroje un poco. **-De cualquier manera eso ya es pasado Yu-Senpai, no hay porque mencionarlo de nuevo-** , le dijo él a ella con calma para tranquilizarla ya que él nunca le tuvo rencor por lo que pasó entre ambos, cosa que alivió el interior de Yu que suspiró más tranquila.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron en un breve silencio, Yu miró en distintas direcciones de forma precavida para luego acercarse a Izuku para hablarle en el oído. **-Entonces… ¿es cierto?-** , le preguntó ella el alto peliverde que se mostró confundido por su pregunta.

 **-¿Qué cosa?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido de a lo que se refería su Senpai.

 **-Lo que Mandalay dijo… que tienes una hija-** , dijo Yu siendo lo más discreta posible recordando la información que había llegado a sus oídos.

 **-¿Shino-san te lo dijo?-** , preguntó Izuku algo sorprendido de que la heroína castaña fuera a compartir la noticia, aunque no es que le molestara a él, solo que le tomó por sorpresa.

Yu negó con la cabeza alejándose un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Verás, ella se lo dijo a Ragdoll y a Pixie-Bob y luego Pixie-Bob me lo contó a mí, luego de eso pues se lo conté a Rumi-chan y a Ryuko-chan que también se sorprendieron-** , explicó la hermosa rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro viendo al joven hombre que escuchaba tranquilo. **-Solo sé que tu hija se llama Eri, la adoptaste y al parecer la cuidas como padre soltero, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-** , decía ella ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras juntaba sus palmas pacíficamente.

 **-Pues… no estás equivocada-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo algo divertido mientras se rasca la nuca, no esperaba que ahora todas ellas supieran de la existencia de Eri como su hija, justamente que fueran todas ellas era demasiada coincidencia, el mundo es muy pequeño y ahora todas con las que tuvo "algo" se habían enterado de su hija.

Mt Lady sonrió complacida por la respuesta del peliverde. **-Muy bien, con saber eso ya estoy contenta-** , dijo la rubia mostrándose alegre mientras entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

 **-¿Por qué, Yu-Senpai?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido mientras alzaba una ceja ante lo dicho por la hermosa rubia.

Ella le guiñó un ojo mientras le tocaba el pecho con un dedo índice. **-Porque tengo planeado hacerte caer enamorado de mí, para hacerlo tengo que demostrarte lo buena madre que podré ser para Eri-** , respondió Yu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una linda sonrisa.

En realidad es una estrategia que desde cualquier aspecto es favorable. Él como padre querría lo mejor para su hija, entonces si ella demuestra sus cualidades maternales entonces ganaría puntos con el peliverde, además podría ser más cercana a la pequeña niña y en consecuencia se ganaría el afecto de padre e hija, ¡una táctica infalible!.

 **-¿No sería mejor ser solo amigos?-** , preguntó Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien ante lo temeraria y directa que es su Senpai.

Ella se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **-Por el momento es así, pero ya llegará un momento en que podamos volver a estar juntos-** , dijo ella con confianza en sí misma y en su plan para volver a formar una relación con su Kouhai que sin duda le ha traído loca desde Yuuei.

Izuku solo suspiró con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Como digas Yu-Senpai, has lo que quieras-** , le dijo a Yu con calma y ella hizo un pequeño mohín para acercársele y pellizcarle una pecosa mejilla al peliverde.

 **-Oye, tómame en serio-** , le dijo Yu al héroe número uno con un poco de molestia por esa manera tan relajada de hablarle, como si ella solo estuviera bromeando o algo por el estilo.

Pero no es así, Yu Takeyama estaba determinada a tener el amor de su Kouhai. Aún recuerda perfectamente como ese chico de primer año le asombró en el festival deportivo con su gran habilidad y poder, desde ese día él ha tenido su atención y ella comenzó a jugar con él ya que era divertido ver sus adorables reacciones cuando se ponía nervioso.

Luego llegaron a formar una relación de amantes después de que él se graduara, no duró mucho a causa de que ella tenía miedo de tener una relación seria con él y luego de ese momento no pudo volverlo a ver. Pero ahora lo tenía en frente, ahora era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, cuidaba de su hija como padre soltero y es el símbolo de la paz al mismo tiempo, no le dejaría ir esta vez y le demostraría que ya no es la misma chica de aquel entonces.

Izuku sonríe divertido, se quita la mano de la rubia de su mejilla y luego le coloca una mano en la cabeza para sonreírle gentilmente a la heroína que fue tomada por sorpresa por ese gesto de él.

 **-Estoy feliz de ver que sigues siendo la Senpai que recuerdo, por lo demás no debo preocuparme-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia que se sonrojó mucho al verse presa de esos profundos orbes verdes que le miraban con bondad y calidez, a lo cual ella desvía la mirada en otra dirección.

 **-Y t-tú sigues siendo tan cursi como lo recordaba-** , le replicó Yu con una mueca de molestia que solo era una fachada para encubrir sus nervios y el rápido latir de su corazón, sin duda el no perdió la habilidad para hacerla bajar la guardia, cuando eran amantes él con naturalidad llegaba a hacerla sentir como una colegiala enamorada.

 **-Lo siento-** , se disculpó Izuku con calma retirando la mano de la cabeza de Mt Lady que le miró de reojo.

 **-E-Eso no es algo malo-** , dijo Yu en voz baja y algo avergonzada, pero al parecer sus palabras no llegaron a oídos del símbolo de la paz que revisó la hora en su teléfono y vio que debía apresurarse.

 **-Me tengo que ir, fue un placer volverla a ver, Yu-Senpai-** , le dijo Izuku a su Senpai con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sacudía su mano para luego comenzar a correr por la calle sin darle tiempo a la rubia de despedirse.

Mt Lady solo soltó una pequeña risa para luego quedarse viendo como él era cubierto por rayos verdes para luego dar una gran salto para alzarse en el cielo y perderse de la vista de la heroína. Seguro debía tener prisa para tener que irse de esa manera tan brusca, pero ella no estaba molesta por eso y solo se acomodó su bolso para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su apartamento.

Sin duda se esforzaría en tener el amor de su Kouhai, y por supuesto también en tener la aceptación de la pequeña hija de él.

* * *

El viaje estuvo tranquilo, gracias a que Natsu me presta su auto he podido llegar temprano a la guardería por mucho tráfico que haya en la mañana, bien podría ir en tren pero no me siento cómoda con toda esa cantidad de gente a mi alrededor, solo logro soportarlo cuando estoy acompañada ya que tengo la certeza de que nadie intentará algo conmigo.

Aunque me siento algo mal de tener que pedirle el auto a mi hermanito menor, él normalmente lo utiliza para ir a la universidad pero me lo ha estado prestando para que me fuera a la guardería, al parecer no tiene problemas con eso ya que vio la oportunidad de caminar junto a su novia hacia la universidad, quisiera que nos la presentara algún día.

¿Por qué no tengo un auto propio?, digo, no es por presumir pero el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para nuestra familia, además mi papá no tendrá problema para comprarme uno. Ah, ya recuerdo, nunca lo he necesitado, todo el tiempo he caminado o tomado el tren, mi universidad estaba cerca de casa entonces podía irme caminando, mi trabajo como profesora de primaria también estaba cerca así que nunca tuve la necesidad de tener un auto para conducir.

De cualquier manera llego sin problemas a casa, estaciono el auto y saco mi bolso para dirigirme a la entrada donde abrí la puerta para adentrarme a mi hogar.

 **-Ya llegué-** , dije quitándome el calzado y cambiándolo por los Uwabaki y caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde veo a Natsu sentado en el sofá viendo televisión.

 **-Bienvenida, Fuyumi-** , me dijo mi hermanito con una sonrisa de buen ánimo típica suya y yo me acerqué a él mientras miro el lugar sin ver a mamá en la cocina.

 **-Natsu, ¿Dónde está mamá?-** , le pregunté con curiosidad ya que quedaba poco para la hora de la cena y debíamos comenzar a cocinar el Tonkatsu.

 **-Salió a hacer unas compras con Shoto, deberían volver en un rato-** , me respondió Natsu sin despegar la mirada del televisor, al parecer estaba viendo una película de súper héroes, creo recordar que me dijo que acaban de estrenar una película que ha estado esperando por mucho llamada EndGame o algo así y por eso estaba viendo algunas películas anteriores ya que quería estar preparado.

 **-Ya veo-** , dije mientras me dirigía a la mesa del comedor para dejar allí mi bolso y las llaves del auto de Natsu, sin mamá aquí entonces solo esperaré a que venga para que comencemos a cocinar juntas.

Con calma me fui a sentar en el sofá junto a Natsu para observar algunas cosas en mi teléfono, las notificaciones de algunos videos publicados, algunas noticias, los mensajes que he recibido de cierto rubio bromista entre otras cosas. Natsu por su parte no despegaba la mirada del televisor, ambos estábamos en silencio pero no necesariamente era malo, sencillamente era pacifico, seguramente papá está entrenando en su Gimnasio.

 **-¿Cómo te fue hoy con tus niños?-** , me preguntó Natsu captando mi atención, me sorprende un poco que me pregunte por mi trabajo pero yo solo le sonrío levemente.

 **-Lo normal, se portaron bien y no hubo inconvenientes-** , le respondí con calma y él me mira de reojo y me sonríe con algo de burla.

 **-¿Hoy no se te escapó ninguno?-** , me preguntó él y yo me sorprendí ante eso, estoy segura de que él lo sabe, que perdí a Eri anteayer, se está burlando de mí.

 **-¿¡C-Como sabes sobre eso!?-** , le pregunté un poco avergonzada de que mi hermanito pequeño se estuviera burlando de mí, se supone que debe respetarme como cuando era pequeño, ¿acaso no impongo respeto o es muy fácil fastidiarme?.

Él soltó una pequeña risa llevándose las manos al estómago para luego ponerle pausa a la película para hablarme. **-Shoto me lo dijo ayer, de verdad que eres muy descuidada hermana-** , me dijo él y yo solo me cubrí la cara sonrojada, ahora mi incompetencia es conocimiento de mi familia, que vergüenza.

 **-N-No me lo recuerdes, fue vergonzoso que los amigos de Shoto me vieran sabiendo que perdí a la hija de Izuku-kun-** , le dije cubriéndome los ojos y recordando lo vergonzoso que fue el estar en el Gimnasio Gamma con los 20 alumnos de Izuku-kun y los 20 de la clase B viéndome, deben pensar que soy muy irresponsable y nada confiable para cuidar niños.

 **-Mmm, ese nombre me suena mucho, ¿Dónde lo habré escuchado antes?-** , preguntaba Natsu cruzándose de brazos pensativo, cosa que capta mi atención, ¿acaso no recuerda a Izuku-kun?.

 **-¿No lo sabes?, Izuku-kun es el maestro de Shoto y él venía a casa cuando estábamos en la escuela-** , le dije a mi hermanito con calma para que recordara al hombre que fue mi mejor amigo y mi novio en aquel entonces, sus lindos rizos verdes deberían ser suficientes para identificarlo y recordarlo.

 **-¿Es un compañero tuyo?-** , me preguntó Natsu con curiosidad y yo suspiro llevándome una mano a la frente.

 **-Eres muy olvidadizo Natsu, ¿sabes quién es el símbolo de la paz?-** , le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en la manera en la cual él pueda recordar más fácilmente.

Él al instante se muestra emocionado y asiente con la cabeza. **-El héroe Deku por supuesto, todo el mundo lo conoce, además es el héroe más increíble que hay-** , me respondió él entusiasmado con la mera mención de su héroe favorito.

 **-¿No recuerdas haberlo visto hace tiempo?-** , le pregunté divertida mientras me cubro la boca ya que es gracioso que él que admira tanto al símbolo de la paz no recuerde el haberlo visto en el pasado, y no solo eso, Natsu realmente admiraba mucho a Izuku-kun junto con Shoto, ¿Cómo lo olvidaron?, yo nunca he podido sacármelo a él de la mente.

 **-Es cierto que me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé exactamente a quien-** , decía mi tonto hermanito pensativo y levantando la mirada al techo como si fuera a darle una respuesta.

 **-Su nombre es Izuku Midoriya y era mi mejor amigo en Yuuei junto con Hawks, deberías por lo menos recordar las veces en las que venía y tú te emocionabas al verlo-** , le dije con calma a él que se me quedó viendo por varios segundos en silencio, ¿será que ya recordaba?.

 **-Oh…-** , dijo abriendo ligeramente la boca, es extraño, esperaba que se sobresaltara más, quizás no fue tan sorprendente la revelac-. **-¡¿Q-Qué!?-** , gritó él asustándome repentinamente y me llevo una mano al corazón que late acelerado por el repentino susto que me acaba de dar, luego siento sus manos sobre mis hombros para comenzar a sacudirme. **-¿¡El héroe Deku es aquel chico asombroso que traías a casa!?-** , me preguntaba Natsu sorprendido pero yo me estaba comenzando a marear por la forma tan brusca en la que me zarandea.

 **-S-Suéltame Natsu-** , le pedí mareada mientras que el mundo me da vueltas.

Luego de unos momentos ya logré recuperarme del todo y a mi lado está Natsu con sus codos apoyados sobre su regazo mientras él está perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego de zarandearme un poco más utilicé mi Quirk en él para enfriarle la cabeza y se calmó, claro que yo necesité unos segundos para recuperarme de los mareos y aquí estamos.

 **-¿Cómo es que no lo recordabas?-** , le pregunté a él con calma y un poco de curiosidad, él se rasca la cabeza mientras se gira a verme.

 **-Pues sucedió lo de mamá y Shoto, luego lo que pasó con Touya, además tampoco ha vuelto a visitarnos desde hace más de 5 años cuando te graduaste de Yuuei, por lo cual lo olvidé por completo-** , me respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa y tengo que darle la razón con lo que dice.

Natsu en aquel momento tenía solo 15 años cuando todas esas cosas sucedieron en nuestra familia y cerca de la graduación terminé con Izuku-kun, por lo cual es muy difícil que él fuera a recordarle después de tanto tiempo.

 **-Además cuando empezaron a pasar sus logros como Deku en televisión no tenía ni idea de que era el mismo chico-** , agregó Natsu sonriendo algo divertido mientras se rasca una mejilla, supongo que también debo resaltar que mi hermanito es muy olvidadizo, no es difícil recordar a Izuku-kun siendo como es, lo difícil es olvidarlo luego de conocerlo tan bien. **-Ahora que lo pienso tiene mucho sentido que sean la misma persona, por eso es que siempre lo ves tanto en televisión y también por eso hablas mucho de él cuando Hawks viene a visitarnos-** , me dijo él de forma bromista causando que yo me quedara algo tiesa en mi lugar mientras ensanchaba los ojos.

B-Bueno, no es que pueda negar completamente lo que él dice, sí, yo terminé mi relación con el chico del cual me enamoré, cuando nos graduamos yo me dediqué a ir a la universidad a estudiar docencia mientras que él comenzó su brillante carrera como héroe. Desde ese momento he estado atenta a cada noticia relacionada con el héroe Deku que comenzaba su debut haciendo hazañas asombrosas dignas de elogio.

Cuando en las noticias mostraban en directo una pelea de él, yo abandonaba todo lo que estuviera haciendo para ver y esperar que no resultara herido. Leía cada reportaje, veía cada entrevista, como no es que mi vida fuera muy emocionante entonces mi mayor entretenimiento era ver el desarrollo de Izuku-kun para cumplir su sueño de ser el símbolo de la paz, ser un héroe que salve a todos con una sonrisa así como lo hizo All Might antes que él.

Al final Izuku-kun logró ser el héroe número uno y con eso él decidió viajar alrededor del mundo para fundar su propia agencia con sedes alrededor del globo, durante ese tiempo sus logros se multiplicaron a un ritmo acelerado y fue reconocido mundialmente como el mejor héroe del mundo, yo por supuesto no dejaba de estar atenta a lo que lograba y me sentía aliviada de que estuviera sano y vivo.

Hawks siguió visitando mi casa a pesar de que nos graduamos y su carrera como héroe también estaba en ascenso. Él se auto invitaba la mayoría de ocasiones, aparecía sin avisar, se quedaba a cenar y eso solo molestaba a papá, era evidente que no le caía bien Hawks pero mi amigo por su parte admiraba mucho al héroe Endeavor, con el tiempo mi papá fue tomándole cierto apego a mi amigo y al final la presencia de Hawks en esta casa era completamente normal y aceptada.

Yo sabía que Hawks y Izuku-kun seguían siendo mejores amigos, por lo cual alguna que otra vez le pregunté a Hawks como lo estaba pasando Izuku-kun con su nueva vida de héroe, si tenía alguna herida que mantuviera en secreto, si parecía cansado o si algo más le estaba sucediendo. Claro que Hawks no desperdició mi preocupación y me jugaba bromas que solo me avergonzaban frente a mis hermanos y mis padres.

En resumen, es cierto que estoy atenta a las noticias relacionadas con Izuku-kun, también en ocasiones le pregunto a Hawks sobre el peliverde para saber cómo se encuentra.

PERO…

 **-No hablo mucho de Izuku-kun-** , le dije a Natsu un poco molesta mientras me cruzo de brazos y desvío la mirada.

No hablo mucho de Izuku-kun, solo me preocupo por él, es lo normal, ¿verdad?, un héroe pone su vida en riesgo entonces es normal que yo me preocupe por él y le pregunte a su mejor amigo como se encuentra, tampoco creo que sea tan seguido como para decir que hablo mucho de Izuku-kun.

 **-Si lo haces, hija-** , la voz de mi mamá me toma por sorpresa y tanto Natsu como yo nos giramos para verla a ella detrás del sofá sonriendo divertida mientras que a su lado está Shoto tan tranquilo como siempre mientras dejaba las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa.

 **-¡M-Mamá!-** , chillé un poco avergonzada de que hasta mi propia madre diga que yo hablo mucho de Izuku-kun, ¿d-de verdad es tanto?.

Ella me ignora y se cruza de brazos con tranquilidad mientras sonríe levemente viéndonos. **-Aunque también me sorprendió reconocer al tierno chico que traías a casa que ahora es el símbolo de la paz, supongo que al estar tanto tiempo en el hospital me olvidé de él hasta que tú y yo hablamos hace unos días-** , decía ella y supongo que su caso está más justificado, al estar internada era normal que olvidara a mi mejor amigo y novio que nos venía a visitar en algunas ocasiones cuando yo le invitaba a venir.

 **-Me voy a mi habitación-** , dijo Shoto con calma para comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo, pero yo me levanto rápidamente para alcanzarle.

 **-E-Espera Shoto-** , le dije sujetándole un hombro y él se detuvo para mirarme con calma. **-¿T-Tus amigos han mencionado algo sobre mi irresponsabilidad o sobre mi falla como profesora?-** , le pregunté a mi hermanito con algo de nervios, espero que no se estén difundiendo rumores negativos sobre mí.

 **-Diría que le prestaron atención a otras cosas, no te preocupes-** , me respondió Shoto con serenidad, no llego a comprender del todo lo que quiso decir pero puedo suponer que no hablan mal de mí.

 **-Qué alivio-** , dije suspirando más relajada y aliviada, esa era una inquietud que me ha estado molestando desde anteayer.

 **-Aun así deberías evitar que vuelva a suceder, luego de que conocimos a la hija de Midoriya-Sensei las chicas han estado algo extrañas cerca de él-** , dijo Shoto y mis sentidos se despertaron para enfocar mi total y absoluta atención en lo que él acaba de decir.

 **-Cuéntame más-** , le pedí sujetándole de ambos hombros con firmeza para que me contara más sobre esas chicas que actúan extraño con Izuku-kun.

 **-¿Estas celosa, Fuyumi?-** , me preguntó Natsu divertido burlándose de mí mientras que mamá sonríe divertida mientras se cubre la boca.

 **-¡D-Déjame tranquila, Natsu!-** , chillo avergonzada y sonrojada para luego cubrirme la cara, ¡y-yo no estaría celosa de chicas de 17 o 18 años que pueden estar interesadas en Izuku-kun!.

Por muy lindas y jóvenes que sean no es como si fueran a intentar algo con Izuku-kun, ¿verdad?, aunque… ahora que lo recuerdo había una chica de piel rosada que le dijo a Eri que se esforzaría para ser su madre, ¿acaso está enamorada de Izuku-kun?, ¿es la única o hay más como ella?.

Mi mamá y Natsu comienzan a reírse de mí y de mis nervios, haciéndome sentir más vergüenza y deseando que el suelo me tragara y me escupiera en otro sitio, ¿por qué mi Quirk no es hacerme invisible o la teletransportación?.

 **-Yare Yare Daze-** , escucho a Shoto irse a su habitación dejándome a mi suerte, vaya hermano menor que tengo, dejando a su Onee-chan pasando vergüenza.

De cualquier manera logro decirle a mamá que comencemos a cocinar el Tonkatsu y Natsu vuelve a ver su película, ya más tarde me encargaré de preguntarle un poco a Shoto sobre el comportamiento de sus compañeras con respecto a Izuku-kun… s-solo por curiosidad nada más.

* * *

Nos movemos a la casa de Inko y Toshinori, donde actualmente estaban Izuku y Eri. La familia había cenado la comida preparada por el símbolo de la paz especialmente para su hija que muy alegre disfrutó del Ramen con caldo de cerdo en compañía de sus abuelos que tanto quería.

Ya habían cenado hace varios minutos, Toshinori se encontraba sentado en un sillón mientras que a su lado estaba Eri jugando con un tren de juguete y con una figura de acción con la apariencia del héroe espacial Trece.

Izuku e Inko se encontraban de pie en la sala de estar teniendo una pequeña discusión de madre e hijo desde que cierto tema surgió de la boca de la adorable Eri.

 **-No, de verdad mamá, no necesito que me presentes a la hija de una de tus amigas-** , le dijo Izuku a su madre notablemente cansado de repetirlo tantas veces, pues ella ya le había hecho la misma propuesta en varias ocasiones.

 **-No seas terco Izuku, tocar la puerta no significa entrar, no te hará daño conocer a personas nuevas-** , le decía Inko a su hijo de forma autoritaria ya que él no parecía entender los motivos por los cuales ella le pedía eso.

 **-Lo sé y te diría que tienes razón si no fuera por las intenciones que tienes detrás-** , le dijo el joven peliverde a su progenitora con cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos algo estresado.

 **-Nada más quiero que encuentres a una muchacha con la cual puedas salir a pasear con Eri y divertirse los tres juntos-** , dijo Inko exasperada por la actitud de su hijo, sencillamente parecía no apreciar la preocupación de ella por su felicidad y la de Eri.

Izuku respiró un poco para calmarse y miró con calma a su madre. **-Por última vez mamá, no necesito que me consigas novia, estoy bien así como estoy ahora-** , le dijo él a su querida madre que parecía no entender lo que él le ha estado diciendo por más de 10 minutos, sencillamente no estaba buscando un romance.

 **-Eri no dice eso-** , replicó Inko frunciendo el ceño con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos recordando lo que había dicho su nieta durante la cena:

" _Aprendí que cualquier chica puede ser mi Mamá, solo tiene que querer a mi Papi y él la tiene que querer a ella, por eso quiero que Papi me consiga una Mamá para que le ayude"._

Luego tanto madre como hijo desvían sus miradas para ver a la pequeña e inocente niña en el sofá que logró escuchar lo dicho por su abuelita y asintió sonriendo dulcemente.

 **-Es cierto, Papi necesita conseguirme una Mamá para que ella le ayude-** , dijo Eri sin estar muy consciente sobre la situación en la cual se encontraba su padre a causa de sus palabras inocentes.

Izuku volvió a mirar a su madre. **-Solo estás aprovechándote de su inocencia para conseguirme pareja-** , le dijo él a ella ya que la conocía muy bien y no era la primera vez que trataba de buscarle una novia, pero las anteriores veces logró evadir el tema exitosamente, pero en esta ocasión por influencia de Eri fue que su madre ha estado tan insistente.

 **-¿Y eso es malo?, solo quiero que mi bebe sea feliz con una chica que lo ame casi tanto como yo-** , le dijo Inko a su hijo mientras juntaba sus manos y le miraba con una expresión a la cual ningún hijo se puede resistir, una expresión que denotaba vulnerabilidad y fragilidad, ese era un arma secreta infalible para las madres, pues los hijos e hijas por igual sabían que esa cara era para desarmar completamente sus argumentos, para hacerles sentir penar por haberla entristecido y bajan sus defensas dejando apertura a las madres para tomar el control de la situación.

Izuku estaba por ceder ante el arma secreta de su madre, pero por suerte Toshinori llegó al rescate y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa desde atrás para tranquilizarla.

 **-Cariño, creo que estás siendo un poco exagerada-** , le dijo Toshinori a Inko con sinceridad dándole oportunidad a Izuku para recuperar la compostura.

 **-Pero Toshinori…-** , decía Inko volteando un poco su cabeza para ver a su esposo rubio que negó lentamente con la cabeza sin estar dispuesto a apoyarla.

 **-Estoy apoyando a Izuku, él es lo suficientemente mayor como para conseguir una chica por sí mismo, la verdad en ese aspecto no hay ningún problema-** , le dijo Toshinori a la mujer con amabilidad y una gentil sonrisa para lograr tranquilizarla, cosa que al parecer estaba surtiendo efecto.

Inko se calmó y se limpiaba una lagrimilla en el borde de su ojo. **-Bueno, en realidad no tengo problemas en que salga con su antigua profesora, la señorita Kayama es muy buena chica, lo importante es que él sea feliz-** , decía Inko sonriendo levemente recordando a Nemuri que había llegado con Eri y estuvo un rato haciéndole compañía para beber té, donde ambas charlaron sobre Izuku y como le ha ido en Yuuei.

 **-Entre Nemuri-san y yo no hay algo como eso, solo somos colegas de trabajo-** , les aclaró Izuku a sus padres para no dejar paso a algún malentendido, si, ciertamente la reconocía como mujer y la consideraba muy hermosa, sin duda también es una mujer divertida, amigable y madura, pero por el momento solo eran amigos y colegas profesores, no tenían una relación romántica como hace años la tuvieron.

 **-Dejando eso de lado, él es más que consiente de que en algún momento Eri iba a querer una madre-** , le dijo Toshinori a Inko ignorando a su hijo y sucesor para seguir tranquilizando a su esposa que asentía de acuerdo con él.

Izuku se aclaró la garganta para tomar la palabra. **-Déjenme aclarar, ella no quiere una por los motivos normales, ella quiere una por un malentendido de que una mamá sería mi ayudante o algo así-** , les aclaró el peliverde recordando la explicación que le dio Fuyumi sobre el malentendido que tenía Eri con el trabajo de una madre.

La pequeña manzana de la discordia asomó su cabeza por encima del mueble para ver a su padre. **-¿No es así?-** , preguntó Eri tiernamente intrigada mientras que inclina levemente su cabeza hacia un lateral.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente a su hija mientras que se acercaba para inclinarse un poco al frente de ella. **-Veras princesa, encontrarte una mamá no es algo sencillo, esa clase de amor no es algo que pueda buscar y encontrar, el amor es algo que aparece por sorpresa-** , le decía a su hija de la forma más sencilla que podía, él hablaba por experiencia, buscó un amor como el que alguna vez tuvo con Fuyumi pero no lo encontró.

Eri por su parte no parecía comprender lo que quería decirle su papá. **-No entiendo, yo amo a Papi y Papi me ama a mí, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó la pequeña niña mirando a su padre que le sonrió alegre.

 **-Cierto-** , respondió Izuku sin dudar ni un solo segundo, eso que dijo su hija es una realidad innegable, amaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas.

 **-¿Entonces por qué no amas de la misma forma a cualquier chica?-** , preguntó la albina con inocente curiosidad, después de todo ella solo es una niña de 5 años, no podía llegar a comprender un tema como el amor que hasta los adultos tenían problemas para entender.

El amoroso padre sonrió divertido por la pregunta de su hija y procedió a acariciarle un poco la cabeza y luego darle un casto beso en la frente, acción que alegró a Eri que cerró sus ojitos feliz por el afecto de su padre que volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

 **-Porque eso es un asunto diferente, el amor que siento por ti es infinito y no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda superarlo, tú eres mi preciosa hijita-** , respondió Izuku con amor paternal en su expresión y tono, cosa que enterneció a su madre y padre que observaban toda la escena en silencio.

Eri por su parte agachó la cabeza un poco desanimada. **-Rayos, entonces es mi culpa que Papi no me dé una mamá-** , dijo la pequeña albina sintiéndose culpable de que su papá no tuviera más ayuda.

Izuku suspiró un poco y tomó a su hija para luego cargarla entre sus brazos para mirarle con cariño. **-Escucha princesa, ¿eres feliz?-** , le preguntó él a Eri con una cálida y suave expresión, provocando que la pequeña niña levantara la cabeza alegremente.

 **-¡Soy muy feliz con Papi y mis abuelitos!-** , respondió Eri adorablemente mientras alzaba sus manitas en el aire con felicidad, causando que su padre sonriera enternecido al igual que los abuelos de la pequeña y dulce niña.

 **-¿Quieres de verdad una mamá?, si ese es el caso entonces voy a hacer el intento en encontrar alguna-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa, pues ciertamente estaba dispuesto a hacer ese esfuerzo por ella, sabría que sería difícil encontrar a alguien adecuada para ser la madre de Eri, y aún más complicado que él desarrolle sentimientos de amor por esa mujer, pero lo intentaría, haría lo que fuera por su amada hija.

Eri al escuchar a su padre se volvió a desanimar mientras que inflaba un poco sus cachetes con tristeza. **-No quiero que Papi se esfuerce más, Papi trabaja, salva a las personas y me cuida, Papi hace muchas cosas y quiero que descanse-** , decía la pequeña preocupada por su papá, cosa que hizo feliz al mayor que le sonrió con afecto.

 **-Aprecio en serio que pienses de esa manera, pero…-** , decía él para luego con una mano mover un mechón del cabello de su hija detrás de su oreja izquierda para acariciarle la mejilla. **-Está bien que seas egoísta, no hace falta que tengas que pensar en mí, solo dime lo que de verdad quieres-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri con cariño, a lo cual ella le envuelve a él en un abrazo para comenzar a sollozar levemente, preocupándolo a él y a sus abuelos.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **N-No quiero que te vuelva a suceder lo que pasó cuando te dormiste por mucho tiempo,** _ ***Snif***_ **t-tuve miedo de que no despertaras Papi-** , le respondió Eri a su padre con su voz un poco quebrada mientras que sus ojitos rojos se humedecían sin desear despegarse del abrazo de su padre que le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza.

 **-Creo que se refiere a tu colapso de hace un mes-** , comentó Toshinori viendo a Izuku que recordó aquel acontecimiento.

Para él no era la gran cosa, solo que hace un mes tuvo que detener el colapso de un edificio, tuvo que enfrentar a una facción de villanos que habían tomado una estación de trenes implantando bombas y tomando de rehenes a los pasajeros, tuvo que hacer un rescate de personas dentro de un túnel que había colapsado y las salidas y entradas estaban selladas, tuvo que derrotar a unos villanos que trataron de robar un centro comercial y también tuvo que hacer una persecución para detener a un velocista que había robado varios bolsos.

Todo eso sucedió el mismo día.

Además luego tuvo que hacer un poco de papeleo en su agencia en Tokyo que necesitaba su permiso para reubicar la ruta de algunos nuevos héroes que habían sido contratados. Después tuvo que hacer la compra para la cena de su hija pero en el camino tuvo que detener a unos vándalos que trataban de robar una tienda, al final del día logró llegar a casa pero colapsó por el cansancio mental, cuando despertó sus padres estaban con él y Eri estaba a su lado dormida pero parecía haber llorado.

 **-L-Los abuelitos me dijeron que estabas cansado y necesitabas descansar, no… n-no quiero que eso te vuelva a pasar, así que es mejor que descanses-** , le decía la pequeña niña a su padre conmoviendo profundamente al peliverde que sonrió gentilmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

 **-Eri-** , dijo Izuku y ella se despegó un poco del abrazo para verle la cara a su padre que procedió a limpiarle algunas lagrimillas con el pulgar. **-Entiendo tu preocupación pero ahora todo está bien, ya no estoy trabajando tanto tiempo como héroe y ahora como maestro no tengo que esforzarme tanto, ¿entiendes?-** , le decía a su hija para tranquilizarla ya que al parecer la ha estado preocupando, por lo cual le sonrió alegre. **-En aquel momento solo me cansé por no dormir bien, pero ahora estoy completamente sano-** , confesó él causando que la pequeña niñita se sorprendiera un poco mientras se frota un ojito.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Eri un poco sorprendida viendo a su padre que asintió felizmente con la cabeza.

 **-Sí, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí-** , respondió Izuku mirándole a ella con calidez y cariño estando satisfecho solo de ver la emoción que se estaba formando en el rostro de su hija.

 **-¡Hurra!, ¡entonces ya no hace falta que me des una mamá!-** , exclamaba la niña contenta y muy emocionada para luego volver a abrazar a su padre que la acunó contra su pecho de forma paternal y luego comenzó a hacerle leves cosquillas a la albina que reía con adorables carcajadas.

Inko y Toshinori veían toda la situación con sonrisas en sus rostros, era tranquilizador el verles interactuar en un lazo tan profundo y puro como padre e hija. Izuku preocupado y haciendo todo por su hija mientras que Eri se preocupa por su padre y siempre trata de enorgullecerlo, sencillamente no había una mejor combinación que esa.

Inko suspiró feliz para luego acercarse a su hijo y a su nieta. **-Bueno, por ahora no seguiré insistiendo pero recuerda que Eri necesita de una figura materna, Izuku-** , le dijo a su primogénito con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa.

Izuku asiente mirando a su madre. **-Lo sé mamá, lo tengo en mente más de lo que crees-** , respondió el peliverde con calma para luego dejar de nuevo a su hija en el sofá para que siguiera jugando con sus juguetes.

 **-De cualquier manera no has tenido problemas si se trata de chicas, Izuku-** , comentó Toshinori divertido sentándose en un sofá junto a Inko.

 **-Es cierto, mi bebe es un galán después de todo-** , dijo Inko orgullosa de su hijo que sin duda era un imán de chicas hermosas desde que era pequeño.

 **-¿A qué se refieren?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido mientras alzaba una ceja y se sentaba al lado de su hija que estaba contenta a su lado mientras jugaba con su tren y su Trece de juguete.

 **-No te hagas el tonto mi chico, es conocimiento general que eres popular con las chicas-** , le dijo Toshinori a su discípulo, él aun recordaba bien el evidente interés que tenían varias chicas en su sucesor cuando estaba estudiando en Yuuei, además como héroe era reconocido como el hombre más aclamado por la población femenina, resaltando que eso mismo ha ocurrido en varios países del mundo.

Izuku se sonrojó levemente pero aun así mantuvo la calma. **-Eso es solo fanatismo o admiración, no es algo como atracción sentimental-** , respondió Izuku para desmentir lo que decía su padre y mentor, realmente dudaba que alguien fuera a estar interesado en él de otra manera que no fuera como "El símbolo de la paz", "El mejor héroe del mundo", el peliverde solo pensaba que su popularidad se debía a sus logros como héroe, no por su apariencia física, él nunca ha estado confiado en si era apuesto o no.

Inko solo suspiró algo cansada mientras se llevaba una palma a la frente, de verdad que su hijo era un rayito de sol, un rollo de canela, la perfecta definición de un héroe y muchas cosas más, siempre ella hizo lo posible por educarle lo mejor posible al ser madre soltera y diría que hizo un buen trabajo, pero le faltó inculcarle la autoconfianza ya que en ocasiones se subestimaba así mismo sin llegar a notar que tenía incontables virtudes que atraían a las chicas a su alrededor.

La cariñosa madre se calmó y le sonrió a su hijo. **-Okey, ¿entonces qué sucede con Manami-chan?-** , le preguntó la mujer al joven hombre metiendo en la conversación a la pequeña y carismática chica que casi consideraba como una hija.

 **-Manami-chan es mi mejor amiga, no tenemos ese tipo de relación-** , le respondió Izuku a su madre con calma para aclarar su relación con su mejor amiga, por mucho que la apreciara y la quisiera no eran pareja.

Toshinori fue el que tomó la palabra. **-Pero es hora de que te pongas las pilas con ella, es obvio desde lejos que está enamorada de ti y ella no ha tenido reparos en decírtelo de frente-** , le dijo All Might a su hijo con severidad, provocando que el peliverde se sonrojara un poco al recordar las confesiones de su amiga.

Inko miró firmemente a su hijo. **-Debes de responder a sus sentimientos, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de una chica-** , le regañó ella ya que él se ha estado tardando mucho en llegar a responder a los sentimientos de la pequeña mujer.

Izuku desvió un poco la mirada mientras se rascaba una mejilla. **-P-Pero es mi Kouhai y no sería correcto que llegue a algo con ella-** , decía él algo avergonzado e inseguro de si de verdad era correcto el tener una relación con ella.

 **-Ya no están en la escuela, ahora es una de las heroínas de tus agencias y además es una grandiosa chica-** , le dijo Inko a Izuku con una pacífica sonrisa mientras juntaba sus palmas con alegría, sencillamente la chica se había ganado su cariño y apoyo con el pasar del tiempo desde que Izuku se la presentó.

Eri jaló de la bata a su padre captando su atención para verla sonriendo. **-Manami-san es muy divertida y amable, ¡quiero que vuelva a jugar conmigo!-** , dijo la pequeña con emoción mientras alzaba sus juguetes en el aire extrañando jugar con la mujer que era como su mejor amiga.

 **-Hasta tiene buena relación con Eri, ella es sin duda una chica que vale la pena-** , comentó Toshinori desde su lugar sonriendo satisfecho solo de recodar a la joven que ha apoyado a Izuku en las buenas y en las malas y ha sido un gran apoyo para él así como lo es Hawks.

Izuku estaba aún algo sonrojado mientras agachaba la cabeza mientras se rasca la nuca. **-No lo sé, estoy casi seguro de que ella solo estaba bromeando, seguramente ella ya tiene a alguien en su vida-** , dijo él sonriendo algo incómodo, por algún motivo no le agradaba del todo el pensar que su mejor amiga tuviera a una pareja.

Claro que Toshinori e Inko sabían lo que estaba sintiendo su hijo, estaba inseguro de sus sentimientos o quizás se negaba a aceptar que fueran verdaderos, pero en el fondo sentía algo más que amistad por la joven mujer que es Manami Aiba, mejor conocida por su nombre de heroína "La Brava".

Toshinori la veía a ella como el equivalente para Izuku de lo que Sir Nighteye fue para él cuando era All Might, una mano derecha, un apoyo esencial y un amigo en el cual confiar. Seguramente su discípulo debía considerarla de la misma manera pero por eso mismo sentía incorrecto el sentir algo por ella.

Izuku se tranquilizó y esbozó una sonrisa casual para mirar a sus padres. **-De cualquier manera es hora de que Eri y yo nos vayamos, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana, ¿cierto, Eri?-** , decía él para luego mirar a su hija, la cual asintió tiernamente con la cabeza.

 **-Yep, Fuyumi-Sensei nos dijo que iríamos al parque a hacer una actividad sorpresa-** , respondió Eri adorablemente emocionada, causando que su padre sonriera divertido.

 **-Aun ahora estoy sorprendido de saber que la joven Todoroki fuera a volverse profesora, además de que sería la maestra de Eri en la guardería-** , comentó Toshinori con calma y mostrándose un poco sorprendido por el curioso encuentro que tenía la hija de Endeavor con su pequeña nieta.

 **-El mundo es muy pequeño-** , dijo Inko divertida y con una mano sobre su mejilla para luego tanto ella como su esposo acompañar a Izuku y a Eri que se dirigían a la salida.

 **-Bueno, nos vamos, hasta mañana-** , se despidió Izuku de sus padres con tranquilidad y moviendo un poco su mano mientras que Eri que estaba sentada sobre sus hombros se despedía de sus abuelos con una linda sonrisa.

 **-Duerman bien, escríbeme cuando lleguen a casa-** , se despidió Inko de su hijo y nieta recibiendo una afirmativa de Izuku que se alejó caminando hasta perderse de la vista.

Luego ella entró a la casa nuevamente y Toshinori cerró la puerta y ambos se quedaron en la entrada en un breve silencio, ambos pensativos sobre la situación de su hijo y su nieta.

 **-Sabes Toshinori, ahora que Fuyumi-chan está en Yuuei puede que Izuku y ella puedan volver a estar juntos-** , comentó Inko algo pensativa al pensar en esa posibilidad, después de todo la chica de cabello bicolor era muy agradable y linda y le gustaría que Izuku volviera a ser feliz con ella.

Yagi por su parte negó lentamente con la cabeza. **-No apostaría por eso, las cosas estuvieron tensas en aquel momento y mi chico no estuvo muy animado por su separación, creo que solo es mejor que se queden como están-** , opinó el anterior símbolo de la paz ya que honestamente estaba cómodo con las cosas como estaban, lo que menos quería es ver que su discípulo e hijo vuelva a sentirse vacío.

Inko se desanimó un poco y agachó la cabeza. **-Tienes razón, Fuyumi-chan era una gran chica pero mi Izuku estuvo muy decaído cuando se separaron, no quiero volver a verle pasando por eso-** , dijo la cariñosa madre preocupándose por su hijo que el aquel entonces la estaba pasando difícil.

El día de su graduación de Yuuei aparentaba estar como siempre, pero ella como madre se percató de que algo le sucedió, de que le faltaba algo y que no se sentía tan feliz a pesar de haber logrado graduarse para volverse un héroe como había soñado desde pequeño.

Durante los siguientes meses él estuvo recolectando logros y más logros como héroe con una esperanzadora sonrisa en su rostro, pero ella estuvo realmente preocupada al ver a través de él, pues parecía que su prioridad era el salvar a las personas para olvidar lo que le afligía, como si salvar a las personas fuera lo único que le diera significado a su vida, como si tratara desesperadamente de llenar un vacío que algo o alguien dejó, fue tiempo después que se enteró que se debía a que Fuyumi había terminado con él.

Inko no quería ver a su querido hijo pasar por eso de nuevo.

La mujer sintió una mano en su hombro que pertenecía a su esposo que le sonreía de forma reconfortante. **-Por ahora solo esperemos a que nos necesite, después de todo es su vida y ya llegará el momento en que nos pida unos consejos, estaremos allí para él-** , le dijo Toshinori a la madre de su discípulo, logrando que ella sonría más aliviada y asintiera con la cabeza de acuerdo.

Ella le crio como madre soltera, él fue su mentor y figura paternal. Ambos estuvieron y estarán para él y para su nieta cuando necesiten de su ayuda, para eso eran familia.

* * *

Una hora después ya Izuku y Eri llegaron a su hogar, padre e hija acomodaron sus cosas para el día siguiente y luego fueron a bañarse.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el amplio baño de la habitación del símbolo de la paz, el cual estaba algo cubierto de vapor mientras que las paredes de cerámicas se encontraban húmedas.

Padre e hija se encontraban metidos dentro de la bañera, Izuku tenía sus brazos descansando en los laterales mientras que tenía una toalla caliente sobre su cabeza y estaba relajado por lo bien que se sentía ese baño de burbujas para finalizar el día.

Eri por su parte estaba al frente de su padre, ella jugando con la espuma hecha por el jabón mientras que su largo y hermoso cabello blanco estaba recogido, no está demás decir que disfrutaba de estar esos momentos a solas con su padre.

 **-¿Entonces estuviste bien con Nemuri-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su hija con calma mientras abría un ojo para verle y ella asintió contenta.

 **-¡Sí, la señorita Nemuri es muy graciosa!, me dijo que otro día quería venir con nosotros a comer helado-** , le respondió la pequeña niña a su padre mientras que reunía mucha espuma para tratar de hacer una montaña de espuma, ella ha tratado de hacer una montaña gigante de espuma anteriores veces, ella lo llama: _"¡El gran monte espumoso!"_.

 **-Eso suena bien-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo sereno y relajado para volver a cerrar los ojos y despejar su mente, la verdad no sonaba mal el salir de esa manera con Nemuri, ya que a Eri le agradaba seguramente la pasarían bien.

Eri se quedó unos segundos en silencio viendo a su padre, hasta que se acercó a él para colocar sus manitas sobre las pecosas mejillas del joven hombre que abrió los ojos para ver qué es lo que quería su hija.

 **-¿A ti te gusta la señorita Nemuri?-** , le preguntó Eri a Izuku con inocente y adorable curiosidad mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Él sonrió levemente viendo a su pequeña. **-No de esa manera, ¿por qué preguntas?, ¿aun quieres una mamá?-** , preguntó el peliverde con calma y observó como ella negaba con la cabeza.

 **-No es eso, solo creo que ustedes dos se verían felices-** , dijo la niñita con una dulce sonrisa en su carita, conmoviendo al mayor por el interés de ella en su felicidad.

 **-¿Entonces quieres que ella y yo nos casemos?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su querida hija que ensanchó los ojos y negó fuertemente con la cabeza para luego mirarle a los ojos.

 **-¡No!, ¡yo me voy a casar contigo, Papi!-** , exclamó Eri con decisión mientras mantenía sus manitas sobre las mejillas de su padre que sonrió divertido por esa reacción de ella.

 **-Te estás contradiciendo, Eri-** , dijo Izuku para luego darle un casto beso en la frente a su pequeña hija que se calmó y sonrió alegre para luego volver a jugar con la espuma del jabón.

Ciertamente Izuku tenía la preocupación de encontrarle una figura materna a su hija, debía encontrar a la indicada para enamorarse de ella y que sea buena madre para Eri, era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, pero haría lo que fuera para que su pequeña tuviera una madre que pudiera ayudarle y aconsejarle en las cosas que quizás él no pueda entender por ser hombre.

Pero por el momento solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo, no estaba de más el querer complacer a su hija y quizás llevarla a algún lugar para que se divierta y disfrute de su infancia.

 **-¿Quieres ir el sábado a la piscina?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Eri con una leve sonrisa y ella se volteó a verle.

Claramente él no hablaba de la propia piscina mediana que tenían en el patio, esa era más que nada para cuando querían divertirse un rato y él le enseñaba a Eri a nadar. Él estaba hablando de ir a una piscina pública, quizás un parque acuático donde pueda llevar a su hija para que se entretenga con todas las cosas que pueda hacer allí.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Eri intrigada ante la proposición de su padre, no han podido ir en un tiempo por el reciente aumento de trabajo de su padre como héroe y ahora como profesor.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza de forma afirmativa. **-Sí, si quieres puedo hablar con los padres de tus amigas para que nos acompañen-** , dijo él con calma ya que tenía los números de los demás padres y representantes de los niños de Little Heroes, hasta habían formado un grupo por mensaje en el cual notificaban alguna noticia que tuviera que ver con las clases.

Los integrantes eran: él, Kiritsugu y su esposa Irisviel, Spirit y su esposa, la madre de Soul que pertenecía a la familia Evans, el señor Renji y su hermana que es la madre de Touka, luego el señor Kishuou Arima y su esposa Eto Yoshimura que eran padres de Kaneki, y por supuesto Fuyumi que avisaría si por algún motivo no habría clases o alguna información relevante.

Para Izuku no sería ningún problema conversar con Kiritsugu y Spirit para planificar que sus hijas Artoria y Maka fueran a la piscina junto a Eri, en el caso de Touka solo contactaría con el señor Renji o la madre de ella para que también se uniera a las niñas.

Claro que el joven padre peliverde quería mantener a los niños de la guardería lejos de su hija, sabía que eran buenos niños, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia solo por eso. Por tal motivo diría que se haría cargo de las niñas y las cuidaría para que se diviertan, tenía más que suficiente con tener que estar atento en la piscina de que ningún niño intentara algo con Eri.

Eri se mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos. **-Mmm, esta vez solo quiero ir con Papi, otro día invitemos a mis amigos-** , respondió la pequeña alegremente y sonriéndole a su padre con dulzura, tomando un poco por sorpresa al peliverde que de verdad tenía ganas de comerse a besos a su adorable hija.

 **-Como quieras, princesa-** , dijo él para luego seguir disfrutando de su baño mientras que Eri seguía jugando inocentemente con la poca espuma que quedaba.

Izuku al parecer tendría su salida familia con su hija a la piscina, de cierta manera se sentía honrado de que ella haya elegido pasar el viaje con él por encima de sus amiguitas, además le facilitaría el tener su atención en ella para asegurarse de que nada le suceda y que se divierta, el sábado será un día entretenido para padre e hija.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Bueno, voy a ser muy breve en los motivos que me han impedido actualizar, después de todo he explicado esto en Todo para Mí y en Un Inocente Juego, en resumen: la Universidad, el trabajo, mi cumpleaños, me enfermé hasta llegar al hospital, me recuperé y tuve que escribir Recuerdos Memorables por 7 días seguidos y por ultimo como joya de la corona esta algunos problemas con el internet, así que el actualizar estaba completamente fuera de mis posibilidades, de otra manera ya hubiera actualizado hace semanas, por lo tanto me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que me comprendan.

Con respecto a este capítulo debo aclarar unos pocos puntos, primero que todo Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko), Yu Takeyama (Mt Lady) y Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyu) son Senpais de Izuku de cuando estaba en primer año en Yuuei, ellas estaban en tercer año. Lo segundo que debo aclarar es que Manami no es una villana, la influencia de Izuku en su vida evitó que ella conociera a Gentle, ella es un año menor que Izuku y era Kouhai de Izuku de cuando él estaba en su segundo año, (creo que esto ya se sobre entiende). Touya desapareció antes del incidente de Shoto con Rei, lo que mencionan Fuyumi y Natsu se refieren a algo relacionada con él.

Creo que eso sería todo, lo demás me lo guardaré para más adelante en la historia así que mejor no revelo más nada. Espero que con todo lo que sucedió en este capítulo haya valido la pena la espera de más de un mes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	9. Una visita Inesperada

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Bueno, ya es costumbre que me disculpe por el retraso pero no tiene nada de malo repetirlo, ¿no?, lo siento pero es que tuve problemas para subir el capítulo, el internet y el archivo se perdió durante unos días pero lo bueno es que finalmente está aquí, espero lo disfruten. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Gracias por compartir tu opinión, habrá obstáculos para Fuyumi para conseguir el amor de Izuku pero puede que al final lo logre, y me encanta escribir lo sobreprotector que es Izuku ya que me identificó con él en eso XD.

 **AssassinHero:** Jajaja, lo siento amigo pero tienen que haber obstáculos para Fuyumi para que haya más emoción en la historia y sea más gratificante cuando por fin estén juntos, seria aburrido que ella no tuviera rivales que también anhelan el amor del peliverde y su hija XD. Pero espero que disfrutes tu dosis de azúcar y que puedas seguir consolándote viendo la descripción de la historia, tranquilo que con el tiempo puede que se haga realidad XD.

 **Blackpackager:** Entiendo lo que dices amigo, te aclaro que no es una historia Harem y no terminará en Harem ni mucho menos por mucho que lo parezca, Izuku tendrá una sola pareja que será la madre de Eri, no habrá discusión con eso aunque entiendo que parezca que esto terminaría en Harem. Y no, Izuku no es que fuera a perdonar a todas como si le hubieran lastimado, es complicado explicarte lo que sucedió durante ese tiempo pero no es como si él tuviera alguna clase de rencor para perdonar, además así es su personalidad amable y comprensiva, eso no cambia. Espero que te agrade el capítulo.

 **Jos Jimenez:** No amigo, nada de "a menos que…", esto no va a terminar en Harem XD, así que si podrías decir que todas quedaran descartadas, pero es indudable que el peliverde tiene un buen historial tal como dices. Creo conocer ese fic que estás diciendo, me suena muy conocido pero no sé si es el mismo o es uno parecido. Espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Tu sentido arácnido se activó, Parker XD. Puede que suceda una que otra cosa en la piscina, tendrás que esperar para verlo, además más adelante en la historia se revelará de manera más detallada lo que sucedió con Izuku luego de romper con Fuyumi, ese lapso de tiempo fue duro para él como mencionaron Inko y Toshinori.

 **Rex559:** La veremos cuando tenga que aparecer, introducirla ahora sería demasiado forzado ya que debo pensar en qué situación puede hacer aparición.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo amigo.

 **Soto9041:** Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

 **Mr-chef:** Si, la pequeña manzana de la discordia atacó de nuevo XD. La historia puede que vaya a un ritmo pausado para ir desarrollando el presente mientras que se revela pedazo por pedazo lo que pasó en el pasado, aunque habrá algunos capítulos que serán trozos del pasado de Izuku y los demás personajes. Y si, sin duda Izuku es un padre comprometido al millón %, después de todo su pequeña hija es la luz que le salvó, oops, hablé de más. Debo decir que la razón por la cual Fuyumi quiso dedicarse a la docencia no está completamente relacionada con el incidente de Shoto y Rei, y si tiene relación con Izuku y algo que sucedió, lo que si no puedo decirte todavía es el motivo por el cual terminó con él, aunque si lo piensas un poco puedes obtener la respuesta. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Sebas602:** Oh, umm, muchas gracias por el cumplido, aquí finalmente está la actualización, espero te guste el capítulo y espero que te gusten el resto de mis historias, gracias por comentar.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9: Una visita Inesperada_**

Una preciosa mañana de viernes, el sol como de costumbre se alza en el horizonte mientras que las brisas mañaneras viajan por el aire ondulando la vegetación fresca que está preparada para otro día de recepción de su vital luz solar, en esta ocasión podemos ver el cuidado y fresco césped verde del patio de Izuku ondulando un poco ante las naturales brisas de la mañana.

El joven hombre por su parte se encontraba adentro de su casa, más específicamente salía de su habitación en el segundo piso mientras carga a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, la pequeña y su padre comenzaron su día como de costumbre enjuagándose la cara con agua y cepillándose sus dientes, así que ahora estaban de camino a las escaleras al primer piso.

Izuku lleva un pantaloncillo negro y una camisa verde sin mangas mientras que Eri lleva como de costumbre un pijama con la apariencia del traje de héroe de su padre mientras que la niña tenía su cabecita acostada sobre el cuello del mayor.

 **-Puedes caminar por ti misma, Eri-** , le dijo Izuku a la albina con calma ya que parecía estar algo perezosa al pedirle que la cargara al primer piso, Eri levantó un poco su rostro para ver a su padre con ternura.

 **-Pero me gusta cuando Papi me carga, estoy muy alto y me siento cómoda aquí-** , le contestó Eri con una linda sonrisa y acurrucándose más a él sintiéndose cálida y protegida en sus brazos, causando que el joven padre sonriera enternecido.

La verdad no tenía ningún problema en cargar a su hija todo el tiempo posible, después de todo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella creciera hasta la edad en que deje de gustarle eso y lo menos que podía hacer Izuku era aprovechar al máximo estos momentos en los cuales Eri es su pequeña y adorable hija, sinceramente esperaba que eso no cambiara en absoluto a pesar de que ella creciera.

Izuku llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a descender por ellas con calma mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Eri que mantenía sus ojitos cerrados y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro disfrutando del afecto de su padre.

 **-Vaya, parece que al fin despertó el dúo dinámico más empalagoso-** , comentó una voz familiar para padre e hija que provenía de un sofá de la sala y ambos fijan su atención en el rubio vestido de ropas civiles y con dos alas rojas proviniendo de su espalda.

 **-¡Tío Hawks!-** , exclamó Eri alegre y contenta al ver a su tío mientras que Izuku terminaba de llegar al primer piso para dejar a su hija en el suelo y ambos acercarse a Hawks que tenía una sonrisa despreocupada típica de él.

 **-Hola enana, apuesto a que te alegra verme-** , le dijo Hawks a la pequeña niña albina con diversión para luego frotarle la cabeza con una mano para despelucarla levemente causando que ella riera un poco, sinceramente Hawks hacia lo posible para ocultar lo mucho que le afectó ver a su sobrina tan adorable vistiendo un pijama de Deku, la ternura de esa pequeña es mortal.

Izuku le sonrió con calma a su mejor amigo mientras llegaba frente a él y ambos chocaban los puños. **-Al parecer aun conservas la llave que te di-** , dijo el peliverde con tranquilidad al rubio al cual le había dado una copia hace años.

 **-Claro, este fue un gran refugio para mí cuando te fuiste al extranjero-** , respondió Hawks relajado y sonriendo jovial mientras que Eri se alejaba de ambos adultos en dirección a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, claro que por su pequeña estatura se ayudó de un banquito infantil en el cual se subió lentamente y con cuidado.

Al ver que su hija no podría escucharles, Izuku se acercó furtivamente a su mejor amigo para hablarle en voz baja. **-Solo para aclarar de nuevo, no llevaste ninguna chica a mi habitación durante ese tiempo, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz algo desconfiado mientras veía a Hawks con algo de seriedad.

Hawks solo sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza. **-Que desconfiado, te dije que no traje a nadie aquí, se formaría un alboroto si una fan loca se entera de que vives aquí-** , respondió el rubio con sinceridad y causando que Izuku suspirara agachando la cabeza.

 **-Tendría que mudarme de nuevo-** , dijo Izuku algo decaído al recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que sus fanáticos supieron la ubicación de donde vivía, se vio obligado a cambiar de ubicación.

Hawks se rascaba una mejilla mientras levantaba su vista al techo. **-Aun extraño tu antiguo apartamento, tuvimos buenas fiestas allí-** , le dijo el rubio a su hermano del alma con una sonrisa recordando aquel lugar tan mítico.

 **-Corrección, organizaste fiestas allí sin mi permiso-** , le corrigió Izuku con una mirada severa y una sonrisa algo molesta ya que aun podía recordar bien como llegaba de patrullar a su hogar y se encontraba con alguna fiesta organizada por su mejor amigo que tenía llave.

 **-Pero admite que te divertiste-** , le reclamó Hawks a Izuku con calma y relajado ya que el peliverde en definitiva disfrutó de aquellos momentos donde podía tomarse un descanso de su duro trabajo como héroe.

Izuku solo se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando su respuesta. **-Mmm, fue entretenido, supongo que algunas cosas no estuvieron tan mal-** , admitió él con una pequeña sonrisa más tranquila, debía reconocer que Hawks sabía organizar buenas fiestas.

Hawks soltó una breve risa para luego limpiarse una lagrimilla. **–Jeje, Aún recuerdo las quejas de tus vecinos dirigidas hacia mí, te pedían que me prohibieras la entrada-** , dijo el rubio recordando con diversión aquellos recuerdos. **-Curiosamente se divulgó la noticia de que allí vivías y comenzaron a aparecer fans todos los días-** , dijo él relajado en el sofá recordando la odisea por la que tuvo que pasar su mejor amigo peliverde.

El joven padre suspiró decaído al recordar aquello. **-No me lo recuerdes, aún tengo miedo de encontrar ropa interior usada en mis ventanas o en la rejilla del correo-** , dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos esperando que ninguna fan extrema fuera a saber de su nueva casa, más aún porque ahora Eri vivía con él y no podía permitir que ella viera todo eso, seria traumático.

 **-También recuerdo que en una de esas fiestas fue cuando Ryuko-Senpai y tú parecían llevarse muy bien, demasiado diría yo, al final no me contaste como resultó todo-** , le decía Hawks a Izuku con una sonrisa socarrona y algo juguetona esperando tener detalles de lo que sucedió en aquel momento, después de todo no era un secreto para el rubio que Ryuko desde Yuuei estuvo apegada a Izuku y durante la fiesta congeniaron muy bien.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio con una mirada serena viendo a su mejor amigo. **-Dime de nuevo, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?-** , preguntó el peliverde sonriendo inocentemente.

 **-Qué forma tan ruda de cambiar la conversación-** , dijo Hawks con una gota de sudor en la sien para luego encogerse de hombros y poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza con sencillez. **-Solo vine a saludar, me desperté temprano para buscar a una amiga que llega hoy a la ciudad, su vuelo debería de aterrizar dentro de una hora así que para matar el tiempo decidí venir aquí pensando que todavía no se fueron a Yuuei, al parecer estuve en lo correcto-** , respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado mientras observaba como Eri se acercaba a ambos con un vasito de agua entre sus manitas.

 **-¿Puedo saber quién es esa "amiga"?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su mejor amigo con un una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras que su hija tiernamente le ofrecía el vaso de agua a su tío que aceptó contento y luego la despelucó un poco.

El rubio bebió un poco de agua y luego se giró a ver a Izuku con una sonrisa audaz. **-La conoces muy bien, ella está ansiosa de venir luego de que cierto hombre la mantuviera gestionando sus agencias-** , le dijo Hawks al peliverde que alzó una ceja confundido.

Izuku se hubiera puesto a pensar sobre eso pero sintió que su hija requería su atención y bajo su mirada para ver a Eri mirándole con una dulce y linda sonrisa mientras tenía sus manitas detrás de su espalda.

 **-Papi, quiero comer un sándwich de los tuyos-** , le pidió Eri a su padre con felicidad ya que su barriguita exigía comida y ella tenía antojo de comer los deliciosos sándwiches de su padre.

 **-Buena idea Eri, yo también quiero uno de esos, no me acuerdo como se llamaban-** , decía Hawks también queriendo comer los exquisitos sándwiches de su mejor amigo mientras trataba de recordar el nombre, hace meses que no comía uno.

Izuku se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir una pequeña risa y luego ver a los dos con calma. **-Sándwich del Orgullo-** , respondió el peliverde diciendo el nombre de sus sándwiches caseros.

 **-Cierto, ¿Por qué los llamaste así?-** , le preguntó Hawks a Izuku con curiosidad mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.

 **-Porque cuando Toshinori y mi mamá los comen dicen que los llena de orgullo, por eso me dio gracia y los llamé de esa manera-** , contestó Izuku sonriendo divertido y rascándose una mejilla al recordar las reacciones de sus padres cuando comieron por primera vez esos sándwiches que había estado practicando para hacérselos a Eri.

La pequeña niña por su parte sujetó la pierna de su padre y le jalaba un poco de su camisa con emoción. **-Enséñame a mí también hacerlos Papi, yo también quiero llenarte de orgullo-** , le pidió Eri con una alegre sonrisa e Izuku ablandó su expresión enternecido y se agachó para sujetarla y cargarla entre sus brazos.

 **-Seguir siendo tu misma es suficiente para sentirme orgulloso de ti princesa, además cuando crezcas un poco más te enseñaré a hacerlos-** , le dijo Izuku a su querida hijita con amabilidad para luego darle un casto beso en la frente y luego Eri asintió emocionada por lo que dijo su padre.

 **-Yo también quiero aprender-** , le dijo Hawks a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa jovial y amigable queriendo aprender a prepararse esos sabrosos sándwiches que hacia su amigo.

Izuku negó tranquilo con la cabeza. **-Lo siento, a partir de mi esto va a ser una receta familiar, es a partir de ahora un secreto-** , respondió cerrando los ojos con firmeza dado que la receta sería un secreto intimo entre él y su hija, con el tiempo ella le pasaría esa receta a sus hijos y así el ciclo continuaría.

Hawks bufó decepcionado por la poca colaboración de su amigo y se giró a ver a su sobrina albina. **-Tú me dirás como se hacen, ¿cierto, enana?-** , le preguntó él a la pequeña con una sonrisa dentuda teniendo fe en que Eri si accedería.

Pero la niña se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con firmeza imitando a su padre. **-Nop, solo Papi y yo lo sabremos-** , le dijo Eri a su tío causando que Izuku abriera un ojo para verla y sonrió levemente para después dejarla con cuidado en el suelo.

 **-Aww-** , dijo Hawks agachando la cabeza desanimado fingiendo estar destrozado por las negativas de padre e hija.

Entonces Eri se acercó a su tío para colocarle sus manos en una rodilla y luego se agachó un poco para verle la cara. **-Pero voy a prepararte unos sándwiches muy deliciosos, tío Hawks-** , le declaró Eri a su tío rubio con una angelical y adorable sonrisa que tomó con la guardia baja al héroe alado.

 **-Ya estoy lleno de orgullo y no he comido nada todavía, eres increíble enana-** , le elogió Hawks con una pequeña sonrisa y se limpiaba una lagrimilla sentimental mientras le colocaba a Eri una mano sobre la cabeza, causando que esta riera alegre.

Izuku observaba esto con cierta diversión y luego con calma se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Era una buena manera de comenzar su viernes, ahora solo restaba que en Yuuei todo fuera bien y que su hija se divirtiera en la guardería.

* * *

Queda poco para comience la clase de Midoriya-Sensei, los demás en el salón están hablando entre si tranquilamente mientras que los pocos que faltan llegan a su propio ritmo, de cualquier manera ninguno ha llegado tarde a clases desde que Midoriya-Sensei es nuestro maestro asignado, eso demuestra que de verdad impone respeto en nosotros, eso sin duda es admirable.

Diría que le respetamos igual que Aizawa-Sensei, pero con él pasamos nuestros anteriores dos años en Yuuei y con el tiempo le tomamos apego, por eso es increíble que en el poco tiempo que Midoriya-Sensei ha estado con nosotros hayamos aprendido tanto sobre los héroes y de cierta manera estemos congeniando mejor con él, debe ser porque no da miedo como Aizawa-Sensei y además es amable con nosotros.

Estoy sentada tranquila en mi asiento mientras que Kyouka y Momo están a mi lado conversando desde hace un rato, me mantengo en silencio solo escuchando su conversación, he decidido no intervenir mucho ya que he estado algo pensativa con respecto a nuestro símbolo de la paz y el efecto que ha tenido en nuestra clase de una u otra manera.

Principalmente Bakugou ha estado más tranquilo, no diría que mucho ya que sigue siendo Bakugou y con Kaminari y Sero es normal que ocasionalmente explote por sus bromas hacia él. Todoroki ha estado más callado de lo habitual cuando estamos con él, Iida, Shinso y Uraraka, no sé a qué se deberá pero he notado que durante clases llega a mirar fijamente a Midoriya-Sensei, supongo que debe ser por el asunto de que su hermana mayor ya le conocía.

En cambio a los demás no hay mucho que resaltar, Togata y Kirishima son de alguna manera los más entusiastas en que el héroe Deku sea nuestro maestro, los demás chicos comparten su opinión pero de manera más controlada siendo Amajiki el más tímido con el tema pero eso ya forma parte de su personalidad. Nejire y Togata que lo conocen más que el resto saben que está cómodo con la presencia del símbolo de la paz, eso ya lo he notado ya que le ha sido más sencillo comunicarse con él que con otros profesores como lo pueden ser Vlad-Sensei y Present Mic-Sensei.

 **-Entonces por eso no deberías comprar más esas hojas de té caras, apenas y sabes prepararlas adecuadamente-** , le dice mi amiga Kyouka a Momo con sencillez y calma, sino recuerdo mal estaban hablando sobre que Momo estaba comenzando a practicar a actividad de servir té, creo que había sido por un comentario inofensivo de Kodai de la clase B que también es adinerada.

- **Pero tengo que practicar para lograr hacer excelente té, sin práctica dudo que pueda mejorar de alguna forma-** , contestó mi amiga pelinegra con su predicamento en mente, han estado un rato hablando sobre eso sin llegar a nada, será mejor que intervenga.

 **-Primero dejen que una experta en el tema las ilustre-** , les digo a ambas con una pequeña sonrisa mientras arreglo mi monóculo captando la atención de ambas. **-Primero Momo-chan, deberías practicar con hojas más baratas por motivos económicos, que seas rica no significa que despilfarres el dinero, además que si logras que sepa bien con esa calidad significa un avance significativo-** , le digo a mi pelinegra amiga con calma.

 **-Entiendo, entonces es así-** , responde ella asintiendo levemente y llevándose una mano al mentón para meditar mis palabras.

 **-Lo segundo que debo decir es que estaría dispuesta a probar tu té para verificar si tiene buen sabor, después de todo me vendrá bien a la hora de utilizar mi Quirk-** , le digo pacíficamente a Momo mientras que cierro mis ojos y me acomodo en mi asiento sin querer hacerle sentir obligada a ello, solo que me conviene especialmente beber té para la eficacia de mi Quirk, aunque claro que su calidad dejará que desear al ser ella una principiante pero no me quejaré de las cosas gratis.

 **-Básicamente solo querías reservar una fuente de té para ti-** , me dice Kyouka sonriéndome con un poco de burla, eso me ofende, claro que yo no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, solo que particularmente ayudar a mi amiga también me trae beneficios a mí, todos contentos.

 **-Solo estoy ofreciéndome a degustar el esfuerzo de mi amiga-** , respondo con inocencia y una pequeña sonrisa, seguro en este momento hay un 78% de probabilidades de que me crea, 12% de que haga un comentario irónico para desmentirme y un 10% de que sencillamente no me crea… al final solo se encogió de hombros con sencillez, no estoy segura de sí me cree o no pero da igual.

Luego nosotras tres escuchamos a alguien acercarse y nos giramos a ver como Nejire se acerca a nosotras con una gran sonrisa usual en ella, esta tan animada como de costumbre pero por algún motivo creo que voy a involucrarme en algo un tanto problemático.

 **-Oigan chicas, ¿saben qué hora es?, ¿no lo saben?, ¿se los digo?-** , nos preguntaba Nejire sin darnos tiempo a hablar y atacando con sus preguntas consecutivas para luego quedarse viéndonos con emoción, si, es la misma Nejire de siempre y la que he conocido desde primer año, eso solo me da más motivo a sospechar que algo se trae entre manos.

 **-¿Hora de que inicie la clase?-** , preguntó Kyouka con sarcasmo y tanto Momo como yo esperábamos que fuera eso a lo que se refería Nejire y no a otra cosa problemática.

 **-¡Correcto!, pero no es lo que quería decir, ¿están preparadas?, ¡es hora de que nos ayuden a nosotras!-** , respondió Nejire con alegría mientras que detrás de ella se acercaban Mina, Toru y Tsuyu, al parecer de nuevo tengo la razón, se traen algo entre manos.

 **-¿Con qué?-** , preguntó Momo con intriga y tanto yo como Kyouka asentimos con la cabeza también mostrando nuestra curiosidad.

Mina se puso a la cabeza con una gran sonrisa típica de ella. **-Queremos averiguar el tipo de relación que tiene Midoriya-Sensei con la hermana mayor de Todoroki-** , respondió mi pelirosa amiga causando sorpresa en nosotras tres que hicimos lo posible en no mostrarlo.

 **-Gero, parecía que eran cercanos en el gimnasio Gamma-** , comentó Tsuyu con calma y con un dedo en su mentón recordándonos aquel momento, bueno, es innegable que se conocían y tenían cierta cercanía, por lo cual quise dar mi opinión y me aclaré la garganta.

 **-Eso quizás sea solo porque ella es la profesora de su hija Eri, además Midoriya-Sensei es una persona amigable así que es normal que él interactúe de esa manera con alguien más-** , les dije abiertamente con calma y serenidad dando a relucir mi punto de vista, después de todo estamos hablando de Midoriya-Sensei, sencillamente tiene un carisma especial que es atrayente entre más hablas con él.

 **-¿Por qué no le preguntan a Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a nuestras amigas con tranquilidad.

Esta vez Ochako se acercó a nosotras uniéndose al grupo para tomar la palabra. **-Ya lo hicimos, pero dijo que apenas recordaba el haber visto a Midoriya-Sensei antes de ser el símbolo de la paz, solo dijo que su hermana y Midoriya-Sensei se conocen desde antes de eso-** , respondió la castaña mirándonos con algo de decepción en su rostro.

 **-Solo quiero recordarles que es nuestro profesor, no está bien que indaguemos en su vida privada-** , les recalcó Momo a las demás con un poco de severidad y yo sonreí y asentí lentamente coincidiendo con ella, es bueno que adopte bien el papel de presidenta de la clase.

 **-Oh vamos Momo-chan, por lo menos debe interesarte un poquito-** , le dijo Toru a la pelinegra y ella se sonrojó un poco mientras desviaba la mirada tímidamente en otra dirección.

 **-B-Bueno… eso…-** , decía Momo con un poco de vergüenza y yo solo puedo decepcionarme un poco por su falta de firmeza al ser afectada con tanta facilidad, aunque por mucho que quiera reprenderla debo admitir que yo guardo un poco de interés en el asunto, ¿Cómo era Midoriya-Sensei antes de ser el símbolo de la paz?, ¿qué clase de relación tenía con la hermana de Todoroki?.

 **-¿Y cómo tienen planeado averiguarlo?-** , les preguntó Kyouka a las demás con sencillez y calma, debo decir que yo también estoy intrigada por el método que utilizarán para hacer hablar a nuestro maestro sobre su pasado.

 **-Buena pregunta, ¡nosotras no tenemos ningún plan!-** , respondió Toru con entusiasmo y tanto Mina como Nejire inflaron el pecho con orgullo como si fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse, debí esperármelo de ellas.

 **-¿En serio?-** , les pregunté con la esperanza de que alguna pudiera decir algo aceptable, pero se mantuvieron en silencio siendo Ochako quien se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada por ir sin un plan, estas chicas necesitan ayuda.

Mina entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda con inocencia. **-Pues pensábamos que con su ayuda podríamos formar un plan con el cual pudiéramos sacarle información a Midoriya-Sensei, ¿entonces si nos ayudaran?-** , nos preguntó ella mientras nos suplicaba con la mirada junto a Nejire y Toru, bueno, solo creo que Toru está haciendo lo mismo que ellas ya que no puedo ver su expresión por ser invisible.

Momo, Kyouka y yo intercambiamos miradas para decidir si debíamos involucrarnos o no en este asunto. Yo personalmente estaría a favor de dejarle tranquilo y no inmiscuirnos en la vida privada de mi maestro, pero por otro lado estoy curiosa de su pasado y creo que no haría daño tratar de conocerle un poco mejor.

Al parecer mis amigas piensan igual que yo y asienten con la cabeza mientras me miran, por lo cual yo decido tomar la palabra en nombre de las tres y me giro a ver a mis cinco amigas que esperan nuestra respuesta.

 **-De acuerdo, pero recuerden que tenemos que ser sutiles-** , les respondí con una pequeña sonrisa y ellas festejaron unos segundos contentas por nuestra participación.

 **-¿De verdad planean fastidiar a Midoriya-Sensei con eso?-** , me preguntó Shinso y yo solo me golpeé la frente con una palma al olvidar que él está justamente en el asiento continuo al mío, es normal que haya escuchado todo al nosotras no reprimir nuestro tono de voz.

Me giro a verle con una sonrisa inocente para luego cerrar mis ojos. **-Shinso-kun, agradecería que mantuvieras tu boca cerrada con esto-** , le pedí amablemente mientras colocaba un dedo índice al frente de mis labios para que entendiera el mensaje, si llegaba a abrir la boca entonces debería estar preparado para las consecuencias, no quiero que sea conocimiento público que tratamos de investigar más sobre nuestro amable profesor peliverde.

Mi amigo de rizos morados sonrió despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros con sencillez. **-Vale, solo les advierto que no deberían meterse en su vida-** , me dijo con tranquilidad para luego acostar su cabeza sobre sus brazos para tratar de dormir… sin duda guarda muchos parecidos con Aizawa-Sensei, solo le falta el saco de dormir amarillo y yo no notaria la diferencia.

Unos tantos minutos después la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abrió y a través de umbral entró Midoriya-Sensei con sus ropas usuales y esa sonrisa calmada en su rostro. Aun ahora no puedo acostumbrarme a su presencia tan imponente pero a la vez tan pacifica, como si mi mente me recordara perpetuamente que ese hombre de bata blanca y rizos verdes que es mi maestro es el humano más fuerte del planeta, eso es difícil de asimilar.

Todos se fueron a sentar en sus asientos y ya las chicas sabían lo que debían hacer en el plan que hicimos, solo hacía falta que una actuara en el momento indicado.

 **-Buenos días a todos, clase-** , nos saludó Midoriya-Sensei sonriéndonos amablemente mientras llega a su escritorio y deja sus papeles sobre este mismo.

 **-Buenos días, Sensei-** , respondimos a mayoría con educación a excepción de Bakugou y Todoroki, el rubio solo chasqueó con la lengua con molestia mientras que el peli mixto se quedó en silencio tranquilo.

De esa manera nuestra clase con el símbolo de la paz comenzó como era ahora normal, Midoriya-Sensei nos comenzó a hablar sobre los procedimientos rutinarios en situaciones de derrumbes, incendios y demás eventos extremos, claro que nos han hablado superficialmente de esto antes sumado a nuestros entrenamientos en USJ, esto por decirlo de una manera era un resumen mejor organizado a todo lo anterior.

No sé cómo es que Midoriya-Sensei lo hace, pero la manera en la cual nos explica los protocolos y riesgos es más sencilla de asimilar que aquellas que nos hicieron ejercer en la práctica en USJ teniendo a un profesional de rescate como Trece allí, quizás es por haber sido un estudiante de Yuuei desde hace relativamente poco tiempo en comparación a Aizawa-Sensei, eso debe influir en su enseñanza de alguna manera como si supiera la forma en la cual expresar el conocimiento que el mismo adquirió.

Midoriya-Sensei de verdad es un maestro admirable y no llego a admirar a alguien con facilidad pero él sin duda se ha ganado ese puesto. Todavía puedo recordar sus palabras cuando nos venció completamente a nosotros. _"Una probabilidad baja no significa cero"_ , _"En la vida, a diferencia del ajedrez, el juego continua después del jaque mate"_ , _"El fracaso es un requisito para el éxito, si quieren triunfar rápido, dupliquen el número de sus fracasos"_.

Con tan simples palabras puedo tener certeza de 3 cosas, él es alguien que no se rendirá a pesar de que una pelea parezca imposible de ganar, él piensa a futuro a pesar de haber sufrido algún percance para evitar que algún otro vuelva a ocurrir, ha fracasado muchas veces y ha aprendido de ello para hacerse más fuerte constantemente para llegar a donde está, aun sin conocerlo mucho puedo decir que Midoriya-Sensei es la definición de la Auto superación, y eso también lo aplica en sus clases que cada vez se vuelven más instructivas pero sencillas de entender.

Nejire levanta su mano captando la atención de Midoriya-Sensei que detiene su explicación para girarse a ver a mi amiga que al parecer tomaría la iniciativa de plan, puedo ver que las otras chicas parecen preparadas para continuar como lo planeamos.

 **-Oiga Sensei, ¿su hija se encuentra bien?-** , la pregunta de Nejire a nuestro joven profesor con una sonrisa alegre, el primer paso es tomar a su pequeña hija como punto de partida.

Midoriya-Sensei no parece molesto por la interrupción y sonríe levemente. **-Eri está saludable si es a lo que te refieres, señorita Hado-** , respondió el maestro con tranquilidad y gentileza, a lo cual Mina toma la palabra al alzar los brazos en el aire.

 **-Me alegro, se nota que es una buena niña, ¡me gustaría jugar con ella!-** , exclamó Mina con emoción expresando su apego por la hija de nuestro maestro que sonreía divertido por sus palabras, no puedo negar que Eri es una niña muy adorable.

 **-¡A mí me gustaría pellizcar sus cachetes regordetes!-** , exclamó Toru chillando de emoción mientras hace un gesto con sus manos como si pellizcara el aire, de cualquier manera estos comentarios sirven para hacer que Midoriya-Sensei baje la guardia.

 **-Gero, ella está en la nueva guardería que se construyó, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu al héroe número uno con calma y ahora con esto podemos redirigir la conversación a lo que nos importa.

Midoriya-Sensei asiente con la cabeza con serenidad. **-Ciertamente, ella se queda allí junto con otros niños hasta que después del trabajo la voy a buscar-** , respondió él y yo solo puedo pensar en que es un padre muy responsable, ciertamente buscar a sus hijos es normal en los padres, es solo que debo considerar que él es nuestro maestro, el símbolo de la paz y padre soltero al mismo tiempo, debe ser difícil.

 **-¿Quién es su profesora?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a nuestro profesor con una sonrisa, claro tanto ella como el resto de salón sabe esa respuesta pero Midoriya-Sensei no nos la ha presentado formalmente así que podemos jugar esa carta a nuestro favor.

 **-Oh, es la hermana mayor de Todoroki, su nombre es Fuyumi-** , le contestó él a mi amiga castaña y exitosamente logramos enfocar la conversación en ella.

 **-¿La conoce?-** , le preguntó Momo al profesional con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras levanta un poco la mano.

 **-Pues estudiamos juntos aquí en Yuuei junto con Hawks-** , dijo Midoriya-Sensei con calma causando que nosotras y el resto del salón soltáramos una pequeña exclamación ante esa revelación, ¿la hermana de Todoroki también era amiga del héroe numero dos?.

 **-Entonces eran buenos amigos, ¿verdad?-** , le pregunté yo a mi profesor con intriga y él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

 **-Es como dice señorita Intelli, diría que éramos inseparables-** , me respondió Midoriya-Sensei y más concretamente nosotras las chicas fuimos las sorprendidas esta vez, quizás todas recordamos lo que nos había contado él de que su nombre "Deku" era ese mismo porque sus dos mejores amigos cambiaron su significado, si uno era Hawks entonces… ¿su otra amiga era le hermana de Todoroki?, ¿tan importante es ella?... ¿por qué eso me irrita?.

 **-¿Al final ella y usted llegaron a algo?-** , le preguntó Kyouka a nuestro profesor desvergonzadamente y causando que yo y Momo que estábamos a su lado nos sonrojáramos levemente ante tan directa pregunta que no teníamos pensado hacer, claro que ella también estaba levemente sonrojada pero tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro… parece seria.

 **-¡Esas son unas preguntas fuera de lugar, seguimos en clase, chicas!-** , exclamó Iida de forma diligente y severa mientras se arreglaba las gafas y se ponía de pie para vernos a todas nosotras independientemente de donde estemos sentadas.

Midoriya-Sensei se mantuvo tranquilo en su sitio mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **-Iida tiene razón, me deje llevar por las preguntas, por favor manténganse en silencio-** , nos pidió nuestro joven profesor a nosotras y no nos quedó de otra que mantenernos en silencio obedientemente.

Tch, debí tener en cuenta que Iida o algún otro chico podría intervenir en nuestro interrogatorio, bueno, de cualquier manera con la información obtenida ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo de saber cuál era la relación de Midoriya-Sensei con la hermana de Todoroki, me atrevería a suponer que fueron mejores amigos, aunque ahora tengo un poco de curiosidad si fueron a ser más que eso… por algún motivo me irrita solo imaginarlo.

* * *

Un tiempo más adelante la clase terminó e Izuku se fue a la sala de profesores donde al estar solo se comió su Bento y ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas mientras veía fotos de Eri sonriendo en su teléfono, la verdad no tenía más nada que hacer y en ocasiones ver aquellas fotos le hacía estar de buen humor, quizás debía comenzar a traerse libros de su estudio al trabajo para leerlos durante sus descansos.

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió y por el umbral entró Kan que posó su mirada en el joven profesor peliverde.

 **-Midoriya, que bien que te encuentro solo-** , dijo Kan con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar hacia Izuku que guardó su teléfono con calma.

 **-Hola Kan-san, ¿necesita algo?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su colega con una sonrisa amigable.

 **-Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, claro que si estás de acuerdo-** , le dijo Kan al joven maestro con un aura algo intimidante que era natural en él, para una persona normal sonaría como una amenaza pero Izuku sonrió amable y sin inmutarse al ya saber que su antiguo profesor era en realidad muy amigable pero su apariencia amenazante indicaba lo contrario.

 **-Estaría complacido de ayudarle en lo que necesite que haga-** , se ofreció Izuku con tranquilidad dispuesto a ser de ayuda en lo que se le requiera.

Kan sonrió complacido y luego se sentó en el asiento de al lado. **-Muy bien, verás, tengo un pequeño grupo de alumnos que quiero que asesores personalmente-** , le decía Vlad al joven hombre con tranquilidad, causando que él levantara una ceja.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó el peliverde genuinamente curioso por la petición del hombre albino.

 **-Pues desde que mi clase te vio pelear contra la clase 3-A han mostrado aún más interés en presenciar tu enseñanza, por lo cual se me ocurrió la idea de motivarlos a que unos pocos pudieran ser educados por ti temporalmente-** , respondió Kan cruzándose de brazos con calma mientras miraba al joven que era el símbolo de la paz.

 **-Pues… no sé qué decir, me siento halagado-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo algo apenado y rascándose una mejilla, era curioso saber que otros estudiantes querían ser educados por él.

 **-Al final les dije que los mejores cinco desempeños en el último ejercicio serían los seleccionados, ¿entonces qué opinas?-** , le preguntó Kan al joven peliverde con calma y sonriéndole de lado, después de todo gracias a ese trato como incentivo fue que su clase aumentó su rendimiento estándar.

El héroe número uno se puso pensativo durante unos segundos meditando la oferta. **-No suena mal, la verdad me gustaría enseñarles a ellos también, ¿a qué hora serian esas clases?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriendo levemente levantando la vista hacia su colega peliblanco.

 **-Durante los periodos libres en los cuales no te toque con 3-A, si resulta un problema para ti solo dilo-** , le dijo Vlad al joven maestro mostrando un poco de seriedad al final ya que conocía muy bien al muchacho, lo suficiente como para saber que quizás aceptaría a pesar de estar repleto de trabajo y responsabilidades.

 **-Para nada, la verdad pienso que tengo tiempo libre entre mis clases, por lo cual no tengo problemas en ayudarle durante ese tiempo, de cualquier manera mis horas laborales estarán como siempre-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo amablemente sin tener ningún problema, después de todo haría algo productivo en su tiempo libre al enseñar a ese grupo y eso no sería un inconveniente con su horario laboral, después de todo si por casualidad fuera a salir una hora más tarde de lo usual entonces no aceptaría ya que su prioridad era pasar más tiempo con Eri.

Kan sonrió complacido por la respuesta positiva del símbolo de la paz y le dio una fuerte palmada en un hombro. **-Grandioso, los cinco alumnos son la presidenta Itsuka Kendo, Juzo Honenuki, Kinoko Komori, Setsuna Tokage y Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu-** , le informó Vlad nombrando a los cinco alumnos elegidos.

Ante eso a Izuku también le llegó una idea que podría resultar interesante. **-Muy bien, ¿qué le parece si también le encargo 5 alumnos?, estoy seguro de que aprenderán muchas cosas de usted-** , le propuso el peliverde a su colega que se cruzó de brazos con tranquilidad.

 **-Suena justo, estoy seguro de que mejorarán mucho luego de pasar por mis métodos-** , respondió Kan sonriendo con orgullo y confianza en su método de enseñanza.

 **-Mmm, los cinco serian** **Mezo Shouji, Fumikage Tokoyami, Toru Hagakure, Hanta Sero y Minoru Mineta-** , le dijo Izuku a su colega con serenidad luego de pensar por unos segundos en los estudiantes que educaría Vlad King.

 **-¿Ese último es el de la cabeza de uvas?-** , preguntó Kan alzando una ceja en confusión ante la elección de ese muchacho pervertido de la clase A.

 **-Sí, académicamente está por encima del promedio pero en cuanto a rendimiento practico deja que desear-** , contestó el joven profesor con una sonrisa tranquila pero algo preocupado por su alumno que tendría que mejorar en combate si quería sobrevivir en el mundo de los profesionales.

 **-No te preocupes, lo entrenaré y disciplinaré para hacerlo un héroe aceptable-** , declaró Kan con seguridad y golpeándose el pecho con un puño, por su honor como profesor de la clase B haría de ese muchacho un héroe valiente... o por lo menos haría el intento.

 **-Si puede quítele lo pervertido-** , le pidió Izuku a su colega mientras le dedicaba un pulgar en alto.

 **-No hago milagros, Midoriya-** , respondió Kan al instante bajándole el ánimo al peliverde, luego el héroe albino sonrió de lado mientras se ponía de pie. **-De acuerdo, si gustas puedes conocerlos ahora, están en el salón ya que les pedí que esperaran allí-** , le dijo Vlad King al héroe número uno que también se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Voy en camino-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa amigable para luego caminar hacia la puerta y salir del lugar en camino al aula de la clase 3-B.

* * *

Dentro de la clase 3-B solo estaban cinco alumnos, Itsuka se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos del frente, Tetsutetsu se encontraba charlando con Honenuki, Setsuna por su parte estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor con las piernas cruzadas mientras que hablaba con Kinoko de pie al frente suyo.

La puerta del aula se abrió captando la atención de los cinco adolescentes que vieron como el símbolo de la paz y él héroe más grandioso de todos los tiempos entraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí-** , les saludó Izuku amablemente y con las manos en los bolsillos para adentrarse en el lugar y acercarse a los estudiantes de la clase B que estaban sorprendidos por su presencia, Kendo de inmediato se puso de pie y Setsuna se bajó de escritorio.

 **-¡Buenos días héroe Deku!-** , saludó Tetsutetsu guiado por su varonil emoción mientras se inclinaba frente a su ídolo repetidas veces con mucha energía.

 **-¡B-Buenos días, D-Deku-Sensei!-** , saludó Kinoko educadamente pero su timidez frente al joven hombre peliverde se lo dificultaba haciéndole sonrojarse un poco.

 **-No hace falta que sean tan formales conmigo, pueden llamarme Midoriya-Sensei-** , les dijo Izuku a ellos dos pero también dirigiéndose a los demás con amabilidad, recibiendo un asentimiento de los cinco estudiantes.

Honenuki hizo una pequeña reverencia respetuosa frente al símbolo de la paz. **-Es un placer conocerle en persona Midoriya-Sensei, de verdad le admiro mucho y soy un gran fan de usted-** , le dijo el joven chico con educación a su héroe favorito que sonrió divertido y le colocó una mano en el hombro para que el chico levantara la cabeza.

 **-Muchas gracias Honekuni, será un placer enseñarles lo que pueda durante nuestro tiempo de tutoría-** , le dijo el héroe Deku al chico que asintió entusiasmado al igual que Tetsutetsu que rebosaba de emoción varonil.

 **-Será mejor que nos presentemos adecuadamente-** , les dijo Kendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa ya que debían ser educados frente a su profesor que posiblemente desconozca sus nombres al ser de otra clase.

 **-No hace falta señorita Kendo, ya he revisado sus registros y documentos después de que fueron al Gimnasio Gamma, ya me sé los nombres de toda la clase B-** , le dijo Izuku a la presidenta de la clase que se mostró sorprendida al igual que los demás.

 **-Vaya, entonces tampoco tenemos que presentar nuestros Quirks, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Setsuna sonriendo asombrada y con las manos sobre su cintura viendo al joven maestro que asintió con serenidad.

 **-Claro, puse énfasis en estudiarlos minuciosamente, son todos Quirks muy formidables si me dejan opinar-** , dijo él honestamente interesado en los Quirks de cada uno de ellos, transformar su cuerpo en hierro, agrandar sus manos, crear esporas que al instante forman hongos, suavizar cosas hasta el punto de hacerlos líquidos y por ultimo dividir su cuerpo en varias partes y manejarlas simultáneamente.

 **-El mío no es la gran cosa, solo es agrandar mis manos-** , dijo Kendo sonriendo algo apenada por el halago del símbolo de la paz mientras se rasca la nuca, la verdad su Quirk no era tan vistoso como el de sus compañeros.

 **-Te daría la razón si el usuario fuera alguien inexperto, pero siendo tú se vuelve peligroso al combinarlo con tus conocimientos en artes marciales, deberías darte más crédito señorita Kendo-** , le dijo Izuku a su estudiante con una gentil y alegre sonrisa causando que la chica pelinaranja se sonrojara un poco al ser tomada con la guardia baja.

 **-G-Gracias Midoriya-Sensei-** , dijo Itsuka con los ojos abiertos sin todavía salir de su sorpresa mientras que su corazón latía un poco rápido a causa de las agradables palabras del profesor peliverde.

Él mayor se dirigió a todos con amabilidad y calma. **-Muy bien, si quieren podemos conversar un rato para familiarizarnos, el lunes comenzaremos las clases de tutoría-** , les dijo a los cinco jóvenes mientras se apoyaba un poco del escritorio aun manteniendo sus manos en su bata.

 **-No estamos ocupando su valioso tiempo, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Kinoko al hombre con un poco de timidez y sin querer ser una clase de carga para él, después de todo al ser alguien tan importante debía de estar siempre ocupado.

 **-Para nada señorita Komori, estos encuentros serán durante mi tiempo libre así que no hay problema-** , le decía Izuku a la chica castaña con serenidad y Komori asintió algo avergonzada pero logró esbozar una suave sonrisa de alivio al no ser un estorbo.

 **-¡Espero aprender a ser tan varonil como usted, Sensei!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con determinación y seguridad mientras que golpeaba su pecho con un puño con emoción al poder aprender directamente del hombre que es él héroe más fuerte del mundo que sonrió divertido.

 **-Je, y yo espero que estés preparado para trabajar duro, Tetsutetsu-** , le dijo Izuku al chico peligris con calma recibiendo un fuerte y energético asentimiento del adolescente.

 **-¡Por supuesto que sí! -** , contestó Tetsutetsu con varonil emoción y entusiasmo para luego tanto él como Honenuki comenzar a charlar con su nuevo profesor que tranquilamente contestaba con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

Kendo, Setsuna y Kinoko se mantenían a una cierta distancia observando especialmente al joven maestro que durante las siguientes semanas les estará enseñando personalmente a ellos cinco.

 **-Rayos, de cerca se ve más sexy-** , murmulló Setsuna mordiéndose un dedo con una sonrisa algo picara mientras veía detalladamente a Izuku, claro que Kendo y Kinoko se sonrojaron al escucharle.

 **-S-Setsuna-** , chilló Kinoko silenciosamente avergonzada y sonrojada viendo a su amiga peliverde que había dicho eso tan indebido, Kendo también estaba por reprenderla por hablar así de su maestro.

 **-Oigan ustedes también piensan lo mismo, sus mejillas las delatan-** , les dijo Setsuna a sus amigas con picardía causando que ambas chicas se cubrieran las mejillas con sus manos realmente avergonzadas.

Setsuna sonrió divertida y luego volvió a fijar su vista en su nuevo profesor, la verdad tenía que decir que en televisión se veía atractivo y sin duda era evidente que fuera tan popular en la prensa rosa por su apariencia junto a Hawks, pero ahora tenerlo en persona le hacía comprender en su totalidad porqué es el hombre más deseado alrededor del mundo.

Sus rizos verdes le daban un aire encantador que muy pocos podrían presumir, sus profundos ojos verdes son hipnotizantes y cautivadores, verlos directamente era como ver las profundidades de un mar jade y esmeralda del cual no había salvación, sus pecas le daban un cierto aire infantil que contrarrestaba con sus rasgos finos y un poco maduros pero esa combinación era perfecta para resaltar lo mejor de sí mismo al poseer inocencia y experiencia al mismo tiempo, además la calma en su rostro le hacía atrayente.

Sus ropas también ayudaban a complementar su apariencia, botas negras, pantalón oscuro, camisa negra con dos líneas rojas descendiendo de su cuello y por ultimo esa bata blanca hasta las pantorrillas que le daba una apariencia profesional que resultaba endemoniadamente atractiva, todo esto sumado a que toda su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando lo trabajado y ejercitado que estaba.

Sin duda el maestro peliverde está en sus años dorados y no había duda alguna de que tenía bien merecido su popularidad con las chicas y mujeres del país y también el resto del mundo.

Kinoko y Kendo no estaban para nada lejos del modo de pensar de Setsuna y esto las hacía sentirse más nerviosas aun al no poder despegar sus miradas del rostro calmado y sonriente de su profesor, pero más que su atractivo era cautivadora la sinceridad de su sonrisa y la amabilidad y humildad que les ha mostrado a ellas hasta el momento.

 **-Es por algo que todas las chicas de la academia tienen sus ojos puestos en él, es el premio gordo más grande del mundo, seguro chicas de otras academias nos envidiarán cuando se enteren de que el símbolo de la paz siendo un cariñoso padre soltero de 22 años está en Yuuei-** , comentaba Setsuna con una sonrisa juguetona mientas apoyaba su peso en una pierna considerándose afortunada de tener al símbolo de la paz como profesor, sin duda era bueno para la vista.

Itsuka logró calmar su sonrojo y sus nervios para mirar a su amiga. **-No deberías difundir la noticia de que es padre de Eri-** , le dijo Kendo a su amiga con un poco de severidad para que mantuviera eso en secreto lo mejor posible, después de todo si los medios no lo sabían todavía entonces era mejor mantenerlo así.

 **-No lo voy a hacer, pero tarde o temprano se sabrá-** , respondió Setsuna sonriendo con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros para luego caminar hacia Izuku y los chicos para unirse a la conversación, luego Itsuka junto con Kinoko se acercaron también y los cinco estudiantes de la clase B comenzaron a conocer al símbolo de la paz, pues a partir de ese momento comenzarían a verle más seguido.

* * *

Con calma vuelvo al aula en el cual están los niños jugando, me tuve que ir unos momentos al pasillo para llamar a Natsu y decirle que ayude a mamá a preparar la cena, yo llegaré un poco tarde debido a que de regreso a casa pasaré por una tienda para comprar el nuevo libro de Eto Yoshimura, desde que me enteré que es madre de Kaneki he estado leyendo sus obras y sin duda sus libros son muy atrapantes y envolventes.

Al entrar al aula me fijo en que Kaneki se acerca a mí tímidamente mientras tiene sus manitas juntas y jala un poco mi pantalón para llamar mi atención.

 **-¿Hmm?, ¿Qué sucede, Kaneki-kun?-** , le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa amable al pequeño niño pelinegro mientras me agacho a su altura.

 **-U-Un… libro-** , me dijo Kaneki un poco apenado mientras señalaba a las estanterías de libros, más concretamente a aquellos libros que él no puede alcanzar por sí solo.

 **-Ya entiendo, quieres uno de estos de aquí arriba, ¿verdad?-** , le pregunté con calma mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a las estanterías para señalar a los libros de la estantería que él me indicó, a lo cual él asiente con la cabeza y tomo un libro cualquiera para luego ofrecérselo. **-Pues aquí tienes-** , le dije suavemente extendiéndole el libro infantil y él lo acepta tímidamente.

 **-Muchas gracias-** , agradeció Kaneki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba el libro contra su pecho, es bueno que sea un niño tan tranquilo y adorable.

 **-No hay de qué-** , le respondí con gentileza y una sonrisa alegre para luego ver como él se va a sentar a su lugar para comenzar a leer el libro, sin duda debe tener esa afición debido a sus padres, eso es bueno.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei, Fuyumi-Sensei-** , escucho la voz Maka llamándome y yo bajo la mirada para ver a la pequeña niña rubia de coletas acercarse a mí.

 **-¿Qué sucede Maka-chan?-** , le pregunto con intriga a la pequeña mientras me agacho a su altura para escuchar lo que necesita decirme, espero que no sea ninguna emergencia.

 **-Soul y Shirou están peleando-** , me dijo Maka mientras señalaba al otro lado del salón y yo amplié los ojos un poco para luego ver en esa dirección como Soul y Shirou parecían estar sosteniendo espadas, pero ambos niños se detuvieron y se giraron a verme a mí.

Yo me acerco a ellos notando como Touka, Eri y Artoria estaban a un metro de ellos como si apreciaran lo que sucedía. **-¿Eso es cierto?-** , les pregunté a los dos niños con un poco de preocupación en que no se hayan hecho daño peleando, no me preocupa el hecho de que sostengan espadas, después de todo son de juguete, fueron creadas seguramente por el Quirk de Shirou que le permite crear las armas que vea, pero a su corta edad solo puede hacer espadas pequeñas hechas de goma espuma, seguro que cuando crezca va a poder hacer armas reales, eso da un poco de miedo.

 **-Claro que no, solo jugábamos al héroe y el villano-** , me dijo Soul algo molesto con Maka mientras levantaba su espadita de color rojo al aire, esta tiene un diseño algo maléfico en mi opinión.

 **-¡Yo soy el héroe justiciero!-** , exclamó Shirou emocionado y con una gran sonrisa levantando sus dos espadas gemelas, una de color blanco y la otra de color negro.

 **-Y a mí me tocó ser el rey demonio-** , dijo Soul con una sonrisa de lado mostrando sus filosos dientes mientras apoya su espada sobre su hombro.

 **-Claro que no, eres solo un villano común-** , le decía Touka a Soul con una pequeña sonrisa para corregirle y el albino rechistó irritado.

 **-Si voy a hacer del malo entonces quiero tener estilo-** , contestó Soul alzando su espada para comenzar a abanicar el aire con ella tratando de parecer malvado, pero en realidad que eso solo lo hace ver más lindo y adorable.

Pero ahora me alivia saber que no han peleado entre ellos, solo estaban jugando, ahora llama mi atención ver a Eri que tiene sus manitas sobre su cintura en una pose heroica… que tierna.

 **-¿Tu qué papel estás haciendo, Eri?-** , le pregunté a la pequeña albina con una sonrisa amable captando su atención y ella me sonríe contenta.

 **-¡Yo soy la heroína que salvará a Shirou-kun cuando esté en problemas!-** , exclamó Eri emocionada y alzando un puño al aire, causando que yo riera un poco ante lo adorable que es ella y lo mucho que me recuerda a Izuku-kun, aún recuerdo cuando la señora Inko nos enseñó a Hawks y a mi videos de Izuku-kun de pequeño vistiendo su pijama de All Might jugando a ser héroe.

Aún recuerdo como las siguientes semanas Hawks le jugó bromas a Izuku-kun para avergonzarle, yo solo me quedé con el pensamiento de lo adorable y lindo que era de pequeño, ahora puedo ver que de alguna manera Eri también tiene esa similitud con él a pesar de no tener relación sanguínea.

Luego de oír la respuesta de Eri me gire a ver a Artoria que sostenía una pequeña espada, tenía una corona puesta y una capa azul similar a la realeza, supongo que también estará haciendo algún papel en el juego.

 **-Yo soy la rey caballero que va a regañar a Shirou por meterse en una pelea demasiado peligrosa-** , me dijo Artoria con una pequeña sonrisa como si hubiera notado mi curiosidad, me sorprende un poco lo perceptiva que ella puede ser junto a Touka, esta última dudo mucho que esté jugando ya que está sentada en el suelo.

 **-De cualquier manera no se peguen entre ustedes, recuerden que solo están jugando y no deben hacerse daño-** , les dije a todos en general con amabilidad y calma para que entendieran, después de todo siguen siendo niños con Quirks y en un descuido podrían llegar a hacerse daño sin quererlo, para eso estoy yo aquí para asegurarme de que jueguen en paz.

 **-Sí, Fuyumi-Sensei-** , respondieron los seis niños y yo sonreí complacida de que comprendieran, luego Shirou y Soul continuaron jugando con las espadas mientras que las niñas les veían y animaban a uno u otro para ganar, aunque supongo que ya tienen ensayado que el héroe Shirou necesite ayuda de la heroína Eri que venza al… rey demonio Soul.

 **-Jeje, que lindos-** , digo sonriendo divertida de lo imaginativos que pueden ser los niños en sus juegos.

De un momento a otro oigo el sonido del timbre el cual me toma por sorpresa, los niños al parecer están tan sumergidos en su mundo que no lo han notado.

 **-Qué extraño, aún queda una hora hasta que los padres comiencen venir a buscarlos-** , dije en voz baja y algo pensativa en quién sería el visitante, sin pensarlo mucho comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de la guardería para abrir la puerta, quizás era Midnight-Sensei para supervisar que todo está en orden.

Llego al frente de la puerta corrediza y la abrí solo para no encontrar a nadie al frente mío, por lo cual alzo una ceja y veo en varias direcciones buscando a quien acaba de tocar el timbre, me pregunto si estará dañado y se habrá activado solo.

 **-Aquí abajo, Senpai-** , escucho una voz extrañamente familiar y bajo mi mirada al suelo al frente de mí para ver a alguien que no esperaba encontrarme de nuevo desde que me gradué de Yuuei.

 **-¿Manami-chan?-** , pregunté sorprendida y alejándome un paso por la impactante sorpresa de ver a mi Kouhai de hace tanto tiempo sonriéndome amablemente mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz con una mano.

Es una chica de baja estatura de largo cabello rosado intenso sujetado en dos coletas de gran tamaño que descienden hasta su cintura, además de un flequillo en su frente. Sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son más oscuras que el rosado de su cabello, diría que tildando a rojo, además utiliza mucho delineador negro en el contorno de sus ojos así como la recuerdo de cuándo estudiábamos. Lleva puesta una camisa color pastel de volantes en las mangas y un pequeño corbatín en su cuello mientras su gran busto se acentuaba, tiene una larga falda rosada hasta las rodillas, debajo unas medias blancas, unas zapatillas negras, también tiene unos guantes blancos y unos pendientes rojos en forma de corazón.

Si, en definitiva es ella, es imposible confundirla al ser su apariencia tan distintiva y característica, es Manami Aiba, mi Kouhai de un año inferior que con su apariencia de muñeca siempre era radiante y alegre, luego de graduarme de Yuuei no llegué a saber más de ella, supongo que se fue a trabajar en alguna agencia conocida pero la verdad he estado solo interesada en las noticias de Izuku-kun, aunque honestamente me alegra ver que se ve bien y no parece haber cambiado ni un poco desde aquellos días.

Manami-chan me sonrió amigablemente mientras tenía sus manos sobre su cintura. **-Me alegra mucho volverla a ver Fuyumi-Senpai, no la veía desde que usted se graduó-** , me dijo con alegría y yo me decido por tratar de mantener la conversación.

 **-S-Si, e-es una verdadera sorpresa el verte luego de tantos años-** , le dije sonriendo algo nerviosa y rascándome una mejilla, la verdad es un tanto incomodo encontrármela ya que no llegué a interactuar mucho con ella, la verdad diría que ella era más apegada a Izuku-kun y también con Hawks, aunque específicamente era más expresiva con Izuku-kun. **-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-** , le pregunto con curiosidad ya que me gustaría saber lo que ha logrado desde que se graduó.

Ella me sonrió con calma mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-Después de graduarme me uní a la agencia de Sir Nighteye junto con Kaoruko-chan, luego cuando Izuku-kun fundó su propia agencia me uní a él y le he estado ayudando como su mano derecha desde entonces-** , me respondió Manami-chan sorprendiéndome de nuevo ante esa impactante revelación… ¿ella es la mano derecha de Izuku-kun?.

 **-V-Vaya, no esperaba que fueran a trabajar juntos-** , le dije mostrando un poco de mi sorpresa, pensar que mi antigua Kouhai fuera a ser ahora tan importante en el trabajo de Izuku-kun como símbolo de la paz, solo puedo decir que estoy sorprendida y aun así eso era quedarse corto.

 **-Pues yo ya lo tenía planeado desde antes de mi primer año en Yuuei, quería apoyar a Izuku-kun en todo lo que pudiera-** , me dijo Manami-chan con alegría y me doy cuenta de algo que ha llamado mi atención.

 **-M-Me fijé en que ahora le llamas "Izuku-kun"-** , le dije Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirosa ya que según yo recuerdo ella solo decía: _"Izuku-Senpai"_ , _"Izu-Senpai"_ y también _"Senpai-kun"_ , cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se acercaba a Izuku-kun llamándole de distintas maneras muy afectuosamente, eso se tranquilizó cuando nos hicimos novios pero aun así me hacía sentir algo celosa, no lo negaré.

 **-Oh, pues dejé de llamarle Senpai desde que me uní a su agencia, me dijo que ya no era necesario y que ambos podíamos tratarnos de iguales, por lo cual no hacía falta ese honorífico-** , me dijo Manami-chan sonriendo feliz y yo comprendo bien que eso es algo que diría Izuku-kun.

 **-D-Disculpa que pregunte, ¿pero por qué estás aquí?-** , le pregunto finalmente con algo de nervios para ir directamente al grano de todo esto, no es que quiera sonar grosera pero debería estar vigilando a los niños en este momento.

 **-Oh cierto, casi se me olvidaba-** , me dijo la pelirosa golpeándose la cabeza levemente fingiendo torpeza para luego comenzar a ver con calma todo el edificio. **-Vine a ver como es el lugar en el cual voy a trabajar-** , agregó ella con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y yo ensancho mis ojos impactada.

 **-¿¡Q-Qué!?-** , pregunté alzando la voz de la sorpresa como si me acabaran de echar un cubo de agua fría encima, e-esto no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad?, e-es demasiado repentino.

Escucho unos pasitos aproximándose detrás de mí en el pasillo y tanto yo como Manami-chan nos enfocamos en la pequeña niña albina que acaba de fijar su atención en mí, me pregunto si Eri salió del salón porque oyó mi grito y se preocupó por mí.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?-** , me preguntó mi linda y atenta estudiante con preocupación, pero luego su atención cambió a Manami-chan, cosa que por algún motivo hizo que Eri sonriera con emoción. **-¡Manami-chan!-** , exclamó la pequeña niña contenta para comenzar a correr en dirección a mi antigua Kouhai, ¿C-Cómo es que Eri sabe su nombre?.

 **-¡Eri!-** , respondió Manami-chan igual de emocionada para adentrarse en el edificio y correr por el pasillo en dirección a Eri para finalmente ambas encontrarse en un abrazo… yo sencillamente ya no tengo palabras para definir mi sorpresa al ver todo esto, deben de conocerse mediante Izuku-kun, pero parece que se llevan muy bien.

Observo como Manami-chan abraza con cariño a Eri llevándole como dos cabezas de altura, así que la pequeña niña tenía su rostro contra el busto de la pelirosa que la abrazaba con afecto.

 **-Es bueno verte de nuevo, hace un mes que no podía abrazarte de esta manera, Eri-** , le dijo Manami-chan a la niña con alegría para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, causando que Eri comenzara a reír un poco.

 **-Hahaha, M-Me hace cosquillas, Manami-chan-** , respondía Eri divertida y alejándose un poco del abrazo para ver a la joven mujer de baja estatura con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Tu Papi fue muy injusto conmigo, yo quería traerte en tu primer día pero él me había dejado con mucho trabajo, estuve muy triste-** , decía Manami-chan haciendo un pequeño mohín con enfado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Eri, supongo que es normal estar ocupada al ser la mano derecha del símbolo de la paz.

 **-No te molestes con Papi, Manami-chan, Papi no quiso hacer algo malo-** , le pidió Eri a la pelirosa con ojitos de cachorro, causando que Manami-chan sonriera enternecida mirando a la Eri que quería defender a su papá, sencillamente esa pequeña sabe cómo atacar directamente al corazón.

 **-Lo sé Eri, tu Papi confía mucho en mí… ¡pero aun así hubiera querido verte en tu primer día!-** , exclamó la pelirosa con su enojo dirigido a Izuku-kun para luego tranquilizarse. **-Lo bueno es que él pudo mandarme una foto, ¡estás muy linda!-** , chilló ella de emoción ante lo linda que seguramente salió Eri en las fotos que Manami-chan veía en su teléfono, quisiera que me las enviara.

 **-Jeje, Gracias Manami-chan-** , respondió Eri sonriendo divertida por el afecto tan arrollador de mi antigua Kouhai que trató de abrazar de nuevo a la niña, pero por suerte yo intervine al tomar la palabra.

 **-Mmm, disculpa Manami-chan, ¿podrías aclarar esto?-** , le pregunté lo más amable posible mientras me acercaba a ellas logrando captar la atención de la pelirosa que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Veras Fuyumi-Senpai, él director Nezu me pidió personalmente que viniera a trabajar por un tiempo en Little Heroes, por eso es que tomé un vuelo al desocuparme de gestionar las agencias de Izuku-kun-** , me decía Manami-chan con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que yo hago lo posible por procesar todo esto, sabía que Nezu-Sensei planeaba algo. **-Y aquí me tienes-** , agregó mi antigua Kouhai con alegría mientras abría un poco los brazos.

 **-E-Entonces tú también trabajarás aquí-** , dije con una pequeña sonrisa más dirigida para mí que para ella ya que debo mentalizarme para eso, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien vendría pero sigo sorprendida que esa fuera Manami-chan, además… se lleva muy bien con Eri, eso me hace sentir un poco celosa.

Manami-chan asintió con la cabeza con calma. **-Sip, al parecer necesitarás un poco de ayuda para mantener un ojo en todos esos pequeños-** , dijo ella mirando de reojo por la ventana como los demás niños estaban dentro del aula jugando, luego se volteó a ver a Eri para colocarle una mano en la cabeza. **-Sobre todo tener un par de ojos en esta pequeña y linda traviesa-** , me decía ella sonriendo divertida mientras veía a Eri que soltó una inocente risa.

 **-¿Izuku-kun te lo contó?-** , le pregunté a Manami-chan con un poco de sorpresa ya que debe referirse a la vez en la cual Eri se me escapó por estar ocupada con los otros niños, de eso solo pudo enterarse por medio de Izuku-kun, pero él no es alguien que cuente esas cosas a todo el mundo.

Manami-chan mostró alegría en su rostro. **-Él me cuenta casi todo, ¡pues somos mejores amigos!-** , me dijo mi Kouhai con cierta victoria y felicidad en su tono y yo solo puedo abrir bien los ojos al sentir una presión sobre mi pecho que de alguna manera me duele.

¿E-Ella… es su mejor amiga?, p-pero yo… oh, eso fue hace tiempo, ahora soy solo la maestra de Eri, él siguió adelante, es normal que haya querido confiar en alguien más después de lo que hice, e-es tonto pensar que después de cinco años sin hablarnos seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos.

 **-¡Manami-chan, Manami-chan!, ¡quiero presentarte a mis amigos!-** , le dijo Eri a la pelirosa con alegría mientras le jalaba un brazo, a lo cual Manami-chan sonríe alegre y asiente con la cabeza para ambas correr al aula y abrir la puerta para entrar, yo solo las sigo en silencio sin poder dejar de sentir esa presión en mi pecho.

Manami-chan colocó sus manos sobre su cintura con ímpetu mientras todos los niños ponían su atención en ella. **-¡Hola a todos pequeños!, ¡dentro de poco seré su nueva profesora, así que pueden llamarme Manami-Sensei!, ¡espero que nos divirtamos juntos!-** , se presentó ella con mucha energía y alegría radiante casi como si fuera una estrella en el lugar, esto causó que los seis pequeños y Eri mostraran emoción en sus rostros y se acercaran a hablar con ella.

Los más animados son Shirou, Maka y Soul que parecen haberle tomado confianza rápidamente con su carismática presentación, también Touka y Artoria parecen estar felices de hablar con Manami-chan y hasta Kaneki-kun que es el más tímido se acercó para hablar con ella.

 **-Muy bien niños, ¿qué les parece si jugamos un rato y nos presentamos?-** , les preguntó Manami-chan a los seis niños que todavía no conocía para luego sacar una bolsita de un bolsillo de su falda. **-Traje dulces para compartir si quieren-** , les dijo Manami a Eri y a los demás con alegría mostrando los caramelos en la bolsita.

 **-¡Siiii!-** , respondieron todos los niños con emoción independientemente de sus formas de ser, después de todo seguían siendo niños a los que les gustan los dulces, aunque me siento algo traicionada no puedo enojarme con ellos, son demasiado adorables e inocentes.

 **-¿Qué… está sucediendo?-** , pregunto yo en voz baja a cualquier ser que pueda verme y escucharme, de la nada llega mi antigua Kouhai para decirme que es la nueva mejor amiga de Izuku-kun y que trabajará conmigo en la guardería, además todos los niños la adoran… sobretodo Eri.

* * *

Un par de horas después nos encontramos a Izuku caminando por los terrenos de Yuuei en dirección a Little Heroes para buscar a su hija, luego de hablar un rato con el grupo de la clase B se fue a su ultima clase con la clase A y al estar libre charló un rato con Aizawa y Snipe para finalmente emprender el camino a la guardería.

Como de costumbre observó cómo al frente de Little Heroes estaba Fuyumi de pie y a su lado estaba Eri con su mochilita en sus hombros mientras reía alegremente, cosa que fue suficiente para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en el símbolo de la paz que entró en el rango de visión de su hija.

 **-¡Papiiiii!-** , exclamó Eri feliz y abriendo los brazos para comenzar a correr en dirección a Izuku que se agachó para recibirla en sus brazos y cargarla acogedoramente mientras que ella le abrazaba con cariño.

 **-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, princesa?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su hija con amabilidad y calma entonces Eri se separó del abrazo para sonreírle con alegría a su padre.

 **-¡Muy bien Papi, vino alguien muy especial!-** , respondió la pequeña niña alzando sus bracitos en el aire con entusiasmo, causando que el peliverde sonriera divertido.

 **-Oh, ¿En serio?, ¿Quién?-** , preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila para luego sentir otra presencia y gira su cabeza hacia la entrada de Little Heroes que se abrió y de adentro salió una baja mujer de coletas de color rosado intenso.

 **-Pues yo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Manami al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa feliz con sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras que se acercaba a Izuku que mostró un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

 **-Manami-** , dijo Izuku algo descolocado de ver a su mejor amiga en ese lugar.

 **-La única e inigualable-** , decía Aiba con diversión mientras que se detenía y apoyaba su peso en una pierna mientras miraba hacia arriba al héroe número uno que aun tenia a Eri en sus manos.

 **-Ya veo, entonces a quien Hawks esperaba recibir en el aeropuerto eras tú-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad mientras que una pequeña sonrisa alegre se formaba en su rostro al ver de nuevo a su querida amiga que hace un mes no veía, solo ha podido charlar con ella por mensajes o llamadas.

Cabe decir que Fuyumi dio un pequeño saltito ante la revelación de que Hawks estaba inmiscuido en el asunto, si él de alguna manera sabía que Manami vendría a trabajar con ella debió habérselo informado, no es que fuera una obligación pero le agradecería que tuviera la decencia de decirle ese tipo de cosas, quizás no se hubiera sorprendido tanto al verle y hubiera asimilado mejor la situación.

Manami levantó su dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación. **-Exactamente, el director Nezu me pidió el favor de trabajar aquí durante un tiempo-** , decía Manami sonriendo alegre apuntándose así misma con el mismo pulgar mientras que Eri aplaudía emocionada de que ella fuera su nueva maestra.

 **-¿Por qué?, tú no tienes algo como un certificado educativo-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelirosa con curiosidad causando que Aiba frunciera un poco el ceño.

 **-Tú tampoco y aun así eres profesor de 20 adolescentes-** , replicó Manami entrecerrando un poco los ojos apuntando acusadoramente al peliverde que suspiró derrotado.

 **-Okey Okey, tú ganas-** , decía Izuku levantando un brazo en rendición ya que su amiga tenía un punto, le habían contratado a pesar de no tener ese certificado, la verdad tenía planeado conseguirlo años más adelante pero por las circunstancias Nezu le dijo que le dejara todos esos detalles y no se preocupara por eso.

Manami se mostró un poco molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Luego de que finalmente logramos convencerte de tomarte un descanso tuviste que encargarme tus agencias, por eso no pude acompañar a Eri en su primer día en la guardería, eres malo-** , le dijo La Brava al peliverde mientras hacia un puchero adorable.

 **-Te dije que no era necesario que lo hicieras pero en ese momento insististe mucho-** , le respondió Izuku con calma recordando aquel momento de hace un mes cuando su bajita amiga estuvo pidiéndole por horas que le dejara a cargo de sus agencias y él cansado aceptó.

Las mejillas de la joven mujer se sonrojaron mientras cerraba los ojos con enojo. **-¡Porque quería demostrarte lo confiable que puedo ser!-** , le dijo Manami a Izuku un poco molesta de que no se percatara de que lo hizo por él para luego sentir una mano sobre su cabeza y ella levantó la mirada para ver al hombre sonriéndole gentilmente.

 **-Sé que eres muy confiable Manami-chan, no hacía falta que lo demostraras, la verdad no me gustó el tener que darte más trabajo, lo lamento-** , se disculpó Izuku con una suave y cálida sonrisa con un deje de culpa, era imposible no confiar en Manami cuando ha estado apoyándole durante cinco años a pesar de que él se haya graduado primero de Yuuei.

Manami nuevamente se sonrojó con un brillo en sus ojos para luego sonreír alegre. **–¡No fue problema!, solo creé un sistema auto funcional que se encarga de notificarme los asuntos más relevantes, los demás los soluciona de manera eficaz una inteligencia artificial-** , le dijo ella al peliverde con orgullo para tratar de impresionarlo y darle una buena impresión.

 **-No sé si sentirme asombrado o asustado de que hayas echo una I.A que cuide de mis agencias-** , dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras que Eri estaba en su propio mundo tocando las pecas de su padre que permanecía tranquilo e inmutable ante eso.

 **-Despreocúpate, le puse claros limites, no va a haber ninguna revolución de las maquinas o algo parecido-** , le tranquilizó Manami con despreocupación y sencillez causando que Eri amplié los ojos al haber escuchado las palabras justas para que su imaginación comenzara a trabajar.

 **-¡Yo quiero jugar con unos robots!-** , exclamó Eri con emoción y una gran sonrisa levantando un puño al aire causando que los tres adultos presentes se enternecieran por la inocente mente de la pequeña.

 **-Ya te compraré uno otro día si te portas bien-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con una cariñosa sonrisa mientras le picaba la nariz con un dedo, claro que solo hablaba de un robot de juguete pero de igual manera Eri seguramente estaría contenta con su juguete nuevo.

 **-Err… umm-** , dijo Fuyumi algo tímida y nerviosa a un par de metros captando la atención de Izuku que se acordó de que ella estaba allí y se sintió algo mal por no haberle saludado o algo, es que su hija y Manami ocupaban su atención.

 **-Oh, hola Fuyumi, gracias de nuevo por encargarte de cuidar de Eri-** , le agradeció Izuku a Fuyumi con una amable y tranquila sonrisa mientras cierra sus ojos, Fuyumi se sonrojó tenuemente mientras se rascaban una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-N-No hubo ningún problema, la verdad ella y los demás niños estuvieron muy entretenidos cuando Manami-chan vino-** , informó la Todoroki recordando lo animados y alegres que estuvieron los niños platicando con Manami entre risas a causa de las bromas que ella les decía a los siete.

Manami sonrió alegre ante lo dicho por su Senpai. **-Me encanta tratar con niños, vale la pena verles divirtiéndose, además son muy adorables-** , dijo ella satisfecha de haber hecho felices a los niños y a Eri, de cualquier forma dejó eso de lado y plantó su mirada directamente en Izuku. **-De cualquier forma seguramente me extrañaste, ¿verdad, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó La Brava al peliverde con entusiasmo ya que quería oír su respuesta.

Izuku sonrió sereno ante la actitud de su amiga. **-Mucho, pero creo que Eri me superó -** , respondió él sin problemas en admitirlo y luego Eri alzó una manita en el aire con alegría.

 **-¡Quiero jugar mucho con Manami-chan cuando lleguemos a casa!-** , exclamó la pequeña con emoción infantil ya que hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba con la pelirosa de baja estatura. Claro que esta petición tan adorable de Eri hizo que la propia Manami quisiera abrazarla y estrujarla por ser tan tierna.

 **-Eso tendrá que esperar Eri, Manami tiene que ir a su casa, recuerda que llegó hoy y tiene que instalarse donde esté viviendo-** , le decía Izuku a su inocente hija con calma y Eri se mostró un poco desanimada mientras hacia un mohín inflando un poco sus mejillas.

 **-Eso no es un problema, Hawks ya me ayudó a dejar mi equipaje en tu casa-** , le dijo Manami al símbolo de la paz con una radiante sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda, claro que esta noticia sorprendió gratamente a Eri y tomó por sorpresa a Izuku, pero por supuesto la más sorprendida era otra persona.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué?!-** , exclamó Fuyumi perpleja y sonrojada ante la revelación de que su Kouhai viviría bajo el mismo techo que Izuku y Eri, eso para ella era inaudito pero guardaría su opinión para no hacer una escena, pero de todos modos la chica peli mixto no podía negar que sentía algo de celos de Manami. Ahora lo más relevante para Fuyumi era encarar a Hawks y regañarle por permitir tal cosa y ser cómplice de la pelirosa.

 **-Perdón, no te oí bien-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando que escuchó mal, algo como que ella tenía planeado vivir con él y Eri.

 **-Escuchaste bien Izuku-kun, voy a vivir con ustedes-** , recalcó Aiba con diversión y un poco juguetona causando que Eri se pusiera contenta y comenzara a festejar.

 **-¡Siii!, ¡Manami-chan se queda con nosotros!-** , exclamaba Eri con adorable alegría ya que tendría a su mejor compañera de juegos en casa para divertirse juntas todo el tiempo como antes hacían.

 **-¿Por qué no vas a casa de tus padres?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pelirosa con curiosidad ya que los padres de ella perfectamente la podían recibir en su casa.

 **-Porque la tuya me queda más cerca de aquí y además quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con ustedes dos-** , respondió Manami con sinceridad y una suave sonrisa para luego guiñarle el ojo a Izuku.

 **-¡Vamos a jugar juntas con Papi!-** , dijo Eri animada y con entusiasmo viendo a Manami que asintió con la cabeza divertida por la emoción de la niña y luego ambas se giraron a ver a Izuku con ojos de cachorro para pedir su permiso.

Izuku suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **-Supongo que no tengo problema con eso, nos sobran cuartos de cualquier modo-** , respondió el peliverde sin tener inconvenientes ya que después de todo es su mejor amiga, si podía ayudarla en algo entonces lo haría. **-Aunque me molesta un poco que ni tú ni Hawks me hayan dicho nada-** , agregó mostrando una sonrisa algo amenazante mirando a Aiba que se congeló y comenzó a sudar.

 **-P-Pues… e-era para sorprenderte-** , dijo Manami con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca esperando que él no se molestara tanto con ella por haber hecho esa decisión por su cuenta.

 **-Pues lo lograron-** , dijo Izuku relajándose con calma y cerrando los ojos, debía suponer que su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga harían algo como eso, la verdad no podía decir que no se esperaba algo así por parte de ellos, aunque ese era parte de su encanto.

 **-N-No comprendo que sucede-** , decía Fuyumi algo perdida en todo el asunto ya que sencillamente su cerebro no podía procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **-¿Qué parte?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma viendo a Fuyumi.

 **-Todo-** , respondió la chica de cabello bicolor queriendo que ellos pudieran resumirle toda la situación.

Manami se acercó unos pasos a Fuyumi con una sonrisa. **-Es sencillo Fuyumi-Senpai, yo estuve trabajando recientemente en una de las sedes de las agencias de Izuku-kun en Kyoto, tomé el mando de las demás agencias de la región Kansai cuando él decidió tomarse finalmente su merecido descanso de héroe y venir a trabajar a Yuuei-** , le decía ella a la joven mujer que asentía con la cabeza comprendiendo. **-Ahora que me encargué de las agencias puedo tomarme también un descanso y decidí aceptar la oferta de Nezu-Sensei para trabajar en esta guardería, me gustó la idea de poder estar más tiempo con Eri y claro también con Izuku-kun-** , concluyó ella con alegría para luego girarse y ver a padre e hija que le sonrieron de vuelta.

 **-¿E-Entonces van a vivir juntos ahora?-** , les preguntó Fuyumi a Manami y a Izuku todavía impactada de que ambos fueran a convivir bajo el mismo techo.

 **-Sip, justo como una familia feliz-** , respondió Aiba con felicidad y emoción causando que esa extraña presión dentro de Fuyumi se agravara al escuchar eso.

 **-No digas esa clase de cosas-** , le regañó Izuku a su mejor amiga con un poco de severidad ya que las personas podrían sacar conclusiones erróneas como que ambos estaban en una relación o algo así.

 **-Jeje, solo dame tiempo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Manami al peliverde con un tono juguetón para luego guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que Izuku solo suspirara cansado para luego retomar la compostura.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes planeado trabajar en Little Heroes?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pequeña mujer con calma y ella se mostró pensativa por unos momentos.

 **-¿Cuánto tienes planeado enseñar en Yuuei?-** , le preguntó Manami de vuelta con curiosidad e Izuku amplió un poco los ojos.

 **-No querrás decir…-** , decía Fuyumi presintiendo a lo que se quería referir Manami y esperando que no fuera a ser cierto, pero la joven heroína asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Sip, voy a estar aquí hasta que termine su descanso, debo encargarme de cuidar del símbolo de la paz y su linda hijita-** , declaró Aiba con alegría y confianza mientras planta sus manos sobre su cintura.

 **-Bueno, parece que ya tomaste tu decisión-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa rascándose una mejilla para luego voltearse a ver a Eri, cosa que le recordó algo. **-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la piscina?, le dije a Eri que iríamos mañana-** , le propuso el peliverde a su mejor amiga con amabilidad ya que no estaría mal que ella les acompañara en su salida familiar.

 **-No lo sé, necesito consultarlo con esa ternurita-** , respondió Manami con calma para luego mirar directamente a Eri que seguía en brazos de su padre. **-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-** , le preguntó ella a la pequeña niña con una dulce y afectuosa sonrisa, a lo cual Eri sin dudar ni un segundo asiente con la cabeza.

 **-¡Por supuesto!, ¡vamos a divertirnos más si Manami-chan viene!-** , contestó Eri con entusiasmo y emoción alzando un dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación, cosa que enterneció a su padre y a las dos mujeres.

Manami se mostró alegre por su respuesta. **-Grandioso, menos mal que equipé mi traje de baño-** , comentó ella aliviada de haber estado preparada de antemano para una situación así, además ella misma tenía planeado proponer ir a la piscina si ellos no tenían planes.

 **-¿El de puntos rojos?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su mejor amiga con calma para ver que Manami negó con la cabeza.

 **-No, compré uno con diseño de corazones-** , respondió Aiba con tranquilidad esperando que su nuevo traje de baño fuera a gustarle al peliverde que era ajeno a las intenciones de la joven heroína.

Izuku observó su teléfono viendo la hora y se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde. **-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes, Fuyumi-** , se despidió él de la maestra de su hija con una pequeña sonrisa gentil ya que era momento de ir a casa.

 **-Cierto, el lunes será mi primer día trabajando aquí, nos vemos hasta entonces, Fuyumi-Senpai-** , también se despidió Manami con calma de su Senpai mientras hacia un ademan con su mano para comenzar a retirarse junto con Izuku.

 **-C-Claro, nos vemos el lunes-** , respondió Fuyumi algo nerviosa sacudiendo una mano en despedida de ellos ya que sinceramente no tenía otra cosa que decirles, ni siquiera ella misma sabría si era correcto decirles lo que opinaba.

 **-¡Adiós, Fuyumi-Sensei!, ¡hoy también me divertí!-** , se despidió Eri con una gran sonrisa asomándose desde un hombro de su padre mientras alzaba su manita en el aire para despedirse de su profesora, la cual sonrió enternecida por la ternura de la pequeña que independientemente de todo se acordó de ella.

Fuyumi se adentró de nuevo en el edificio para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y luego caminar por los pasillos para entrar al aula donde jugaban los pequeños. Sin mucho ánimo comenzó a recoger las espadas que Shirou había creado para meterlas en el baúl de los juguetes.

 **-Entonces son mejores amigos, eh-** , dijo Fuyumi para sí misma con un poco de tristeza en su tono sintiendo dolor en su ser al solo recordar eso, fue… reemplazada. **-¡N-No puedo ponerme triste por eso!-** , se dijo así misma sacudiendo la cabeza y golpeándose un poco las mejillas para no desanimarse. **-L-Lo que suceda entre Izuku-kun y Manami-chan no es mi problema, y-yo no tengo nada que ver-** , decía Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de convencerse de lo que decía, pero su expresión se fue apagando. **-Nada que ver-** , repitió ella recordando lo fuera de lugar que ella estaba en todo el asunto, al final ella no era tan cercana como antes para si quiera pensar en intervenir

Si tan solo hubiera una manera de arreglar eso, que pudiera hacerse cercana de nuevo al chico que fue su único amor, seria duro y posiblemente terminaría ella hiriéndose por intentar arreglar algo que quizás no tenga reparación. La verdad dudaba de si su forma de pensar era correcta pero de algo estaba segura, no podía seguir entristeciéndose, debía de hacer algo.

Fuyumi se mostró decidida luego de que una idea llegara a su mente. **-De cualquier manera tengo que limpiar para irme, quiero preguntarles a Mamá, a Natsu y a Shoto si quieren ir a la piscina-** , dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro esperando poder pasar tiempo con su familia, y en el mejor de los casos hasta podría encontrarse con Izuku y Eri.

Eso estaría muy bien.

* * *

Un par de horas más adelante ya era de noche y nos encontramos en la casa de Izuku donde el peliverde y su hija estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. La pequeña Eri estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su padre mientras que él observaba directamente a la cocina.

 **-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ayuda?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Manami con un poco de preocupación ya que ella estaba subida en el banquito infantil de Eri y estaba sirviendo la cena para ellos, el peliverde solo quería ser amable ya que habría algunas cosas que ella no podría alcanzar.

 **-Aunque sea bajita puedo cocinar perfectamente, lo sabes muy bien Izuku-kun-** , respondió Manami llevando encima un delantal blanco a su medida mientras tenía un pañuelo blanco sobre la cabeza y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, así es como acostumbraba cocinar ya que su cabello podría ser un inconveniente.

 **-Sí, pero no me gusta que mi invitada haga la cena-** , le dijo el peliverde a su amiga pelirosa ya que no se sentía cómodo viendo como su amiga estaba haciendo todo el trabajo sola, de verdad quería ayudarla.

Manami sonrió feliz sabiendo las buenas intenciones de Izuku. **-Yo me invité a mí misma aquí, además ya que por ahora viviré con ustedes puedo ayudar un poco, por lo menos tengo confianza en mis habilidades culinarias-** , decía ella con un poco de orgullo bajando del banquito con dos platos y se dirigió a la mesa para dejar dos Omurice sobre esta.

Uno era para ella que aparentaba sencillamente tener kétchup encima, pero en cambio el Omurice de Eri e Izuku era de mayor tamaño y tenía dos corazones dibujados con el kétchup, uno más grande que el otro simbolizando uno para Eri y el otro para Izuku.

 **-Ciertamente siempre has sido muy buena cocinando-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa divertido por el detalle de su amiga mientras que Eri estaba asombrada de forma infantil con un brillo en sus ojos al ver los corazones en el gran Omurice.

 **-Por supuesto, la mejor forma para conquistarte es a través de tu estomago-** , le respondió Manami al peliverde con una gran sonrisa y quitándose su delantal y el pañuelo para luego dejarlo en la cocina.

 **-Sigues siendo muy directa-** , dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien ante lo sincera que es su amiga que se sentó al frente de él y Eri. **-No hace falta que sigas bromeando con eso, seguramente habrán cientos de chicos que te han pedido salir-** , le decía el peliverde a su mejor amiga mientras cerraba los ojos con calma, aunque por algún motivo sintió una leve incomodidad al solo pensar en lo que dijo.

 **-No te equivocas Izuku-kun, he tenido muchas oportunidades de salir con alguien-** , respondía La Brava con calma mirando a Izuku, pues era cierto que se había hecho muy popular y han tratado de coquetear con ella. **-Pero… ninguno de ellos es el Senpai que me gusta-** , agregó ella bajando un poco la voz mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sonreía pacíficamente viendo lo que escribió con Kétchup sobre su Omurice: _"Izuku + Manami 4 Ever"_.

 **-¿Manami?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad ya que no le había podido escuchar bien y ella parecía algo desconectada del mundo mientras veía su Omurice, desde el Angulo en el que él estaba no podía ver lo que estaba escrito.

 **-Manami-chan, después de comer juega un rato conmigo-** , le pidió Eri con inocencia a la bajita pelirosa que sonrió alegre por la propuesta de la pequeña niña.

 **-Claro Eri, con gusto, si quieres podemos jugar con tus muñecas-** , le dijo Manami a la albina con afecto cálido y gentil ya que de nuevo podría ver a la pequeña reír y tomarle fotos para luego mostrárselas a Izuku que sin falta le pedía que se las enviara.

 **-Recuerda cepillarte los dientes luego de comer, Eri-** , le recordó el cariñoso padre a su hija con calma y ella levantó la cabeza para verle a la cara y sonreír mostrando su dentadura blanca y asintió con la cabeza. **-Huele delicioso-** , comentó él mientras que su hija le imitaba e inhalaban el exquisito olor del Omurice recién hecho.

Manami soltó una pequeña risa ante lo idénticos que eran padre e hija y luego infló el pecho con confianza. **-Es la obra de una futura ama de casa, cuanto mínimo debo estar a la altura de poder cocinar como tú-** , le dijo ella al peliverde teniendo certeza de sus habilidades en la cocina, sencillamente ella no se quería quedar atrás para sorprenderle.

 **-Me sobreestimas-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con calma mientras se apenaba un poco.

 **-Te subestimas-** , le recalcó Manami con calma sabiendo que él siempre ha sido así. **-Pero aun así te quiero-** , dijo ella tan contundente y sincera como de costumbre mientras le sonreía con alegría al peliverde que se sonrojó un poco.

 **-Manami-chan es divertida, yo también quiero a Papi-** , decía Eri con felicidad mientras que abrazaba a su padre con cariño.

 **-Yo lo quiero aún más-** , le dijo Aiba a la pequeña niña con un tono un tanto competitivo mientras le sonreía.

 **-No no, yo lo quiero mucho más que Manami-chan-** , le contestó Eri a la mujer con un poco de molestia ya que ella era la que más quería a su papá.

Manami infló el pecho con seguridad. **-Yo lo amo-** , declaró la pelirosa sin intenciones de echarse para atrás ya que no ocultaría que amaba de todo corazón a su mejor amigo.

 **-¡Mi amor por Papi es infinito!-** , exclamó Eri poniéndose de pie sobre el regazo de Izuku para luego abrazarle la cabeza con posesividad y algo de competitividad adorable en la pequeña.

 **-Pero no tanto como el mío-** , respondió Manami sonriendo confiada, cosa que hizo que la pequeña niña albina hiciera un mohín.

 **-Yo voy a casarme con Papi así que yo lo amo más-** , le dijo Eri a Aiba con una linda sonrisa siendo un duro golpe para Manami que se llevó la mano al pecho fingiendo que le dolió y luego se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

 **-¿E-Está bien que yo también me case con él?-** , le preguntó Manami a la pequeña niña de forma exagerada mientras fingía estar moribunda teniendo su rostro sobre la madera de la mesa.

 **-Nop, Papi es solo mío-** , negó la niña con una dulce sonrisa victoriosa mientras que soltaba a su padre y se volvió a sentar en su regazo con calma. **-Pero te lo puedo compartir un poco, si papi también te quiere vas a ser mi Mamá-** , agregó la peliblanca con inocencia causando que Manami se recuperar al instante como si estuviera revitalizada.

 **-Entonces tengo que ponerme manos a la obra-** , le dijo Manami a Izuku con alegría para luego guiñarle el ojo de forma coqueta, haciendo que el joven peliverde se sonrojara un poco pero cerró los ojos manteniendo la calma.

 **-Dejen de hablar y coman antes de que se enfrié-** , les dijo Izuku a su hija y a su mejor amiga con un poco de severidad ya que en cierta manera estaba acostumbrado a esas competencias/juegos que ambas tenían.

 **-Haiii-** , respondieron Manami y Eri al mismo tiempo para luego ambas reír divertidas, causando que Izuku sonriera levemente.

Los tres juntaron sus palmas. **-Itadakimasu-** , dijeron para luego comenzar a comer su cena y charlar un poco sobre cómo le fue a Manami durante su vuelo y también como le ha ido a Izuku y Eri en Yuuei.

Una inesperada invitada acaba de llegar a la casa Midoriya y se quedaría un buen tiempo con padre e hija, además al día siguiente irían todos a la piscina, quizás se llegarían a encontrar con alguien allí.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como vieron ahora Manami llego a la casa Midoriya y comenzara a trabajar con Fuyumi en la guardería, como ven ella está claramente enamorada de Izuku y no tiene problemas en decirlo a toda voz, por lo cual Fuyumi lo va a tener difícil si quiere llegar a recuperar la cercanía que antes tenía con el peliverde. Otra cosa es que las clases de tutoría de Izuku con la clase B es una manera de también mostrar interacciones con esos estudiantes, después de todo también tienen derecho a aprender directamente del símbolo de la paz.

Ahora un último dato, Manami se hizo temporalmente la encargada de las agencias del héroe Deku en la región Kansai, pero solo de esa región, hay más agencias alrededor del país y del mundo, solo para aclarar que ella no es que haya estado al mandó de todas las agencias a nivel mundial, eso sería mucho trabajo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	10. Refrescante tarde de Piscina

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Ay dios mío, estoy consciente de que tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, pido perdón y bla bla bla, es lo mismo de siempre, lo bueno es que este capítulo sin esperarlo me resultó mucho más largo de lo que planeé en un principio. Bueno, supongo que no habrá quejas con eso, considérenlo una forma de redimirme por la tardanza. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **AssassinHero:** Bueno, que te digo, va a ser más satisfactorio cuando le suceda algo bueno, ¿o me equivoco?, si tiene tantos problemas es porque ella los provocó, aunque admito que soy un crabrón XD, pero bueno, que sepas que también me siento mal por ella, así que algo bueno le pasará, solo espéralo, puede pasar más pronto de lo que crees. Y si, es una lástima que haya corazones rotos, aunque me voy a divertir en las batallas por sus ships, ahora que me escucho creo que tienes razón, soy más malo que la influencia XD, aunque me dolió ese "hijo de Mineta", eso me dolió en el alma.

 **Neopercival:** Buueeeeeno, sip XD, pero sabes que Fuyumi ganará al final, eso es un buen consuelo, aunque si es una lástima lo de las demás, pero no temas, tengo algo preparado para ellas, lo entenderás más adelante cuando lo revele.

 **PRSR-GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2:** Jeje, espero que no mueras por el azúcar de este capítulo, será una brisa refrescante luego de todo lo que le ha pasado a Fuyumi, esto solo pondrá más engranajes a girar, espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **H.N.D Black:** Pues que te digo, me gusta mucho Fuyumi y por ello la hice el Ship de esta historia, pero joooder que también opino que Manami e Izuku hacen una linda pareja, tengo algo en mente.

 **Blackpackager:** Muy bien amigo, me agrada que estemos de acuerdo, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Manly bandana:** Pues me siento halagado, los ingredientes que utilicé es azúcar, hielo, un poco de picante, trabajo duro, horas de mi vida y un escupitajo de saliva, tranquilo, la casa invita XD.

 **Sebas602:** Dejame decirte que eso está muy bien hecho, la verdad la intención es que se imaginen a Eri lo más Kawaii posible hasta el punto en que verla sea doloroso para el colon XD, algo así como las plaquetas de Hataraku Saibou, de esa manera te arriesgas más a morir por diabetes.

 **MrTerraGamer:** Si, un combatiente poderoso ha aparecido y con una ventaja brutal, es algo así como el jefe final, ¿verdad? XD.

 **AalexanderP:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, se siente muy bien cuando ves que alguien que no se ha esforzado se le complican las cosas, si tanto se quejan después entones debieron de hacer algo antes, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, gracias.

 **Prime:** Gracias, es cierto que Fuyumi la va a tener difícil para lograr ganar al final pero sinceramente en mi mente es ella la que mejor ocuparía el lugar de madre cariñosa de Eri y esposa de Izuku, lo digo porque al imaginármelos a ellos tres juntos fue que se me ocurrió la idea de hacer esta historia.

 **Mr-Chef:** Bueno, ciertamente recuerdo aquella parte de Superior Spider-Man pero como dices no lo escribí pensando en ser una referencia, digamos que solo me pareció interesante poner a Manami como una inesperada rival que tiene su historia con Izuku, ya quiero mostrar el pasado de ella. Con respecto a la separación de Fuyumi e Izuku no puedo dar muchos detalles, pero debo decir que fue una acumulación de cosas malas que llevaron a Fuyumi a tomar esa decisión, pero no hay que perder la fe, fuerza para Fuyumi, ¡levanten las manos para la Genkidama!.

 **Davidl06:** Bueno amigo, si es una historia IzukuxFuyumi, pero apenas está comenzando y seria predecible que ya esté haciendo que ellos dos se pongan cariñosos y no sería lógico considerando lo que sucedió para que su relación terminara y pensado en los propios sentimientos de Izuku que terminó despechado y sus sentimientos cambiaron de ese momento a la actualidad, en el poco tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que se reencontraron no es como si todo haya sido olvidado y hagan como que no pasó, por ello se irán acercando sutilmente hasta que llegue un punto de inflexión en el que Izuku sienta lo mismo por ella. No introduzco a Yu, a Shino ni a Nemuri para dejarlas como personajes de relleno, tengo planeado que tengan un papel relevante en la historia y tengan su impacto, vale que no sean las ganadoras pero sus acciones son cruciales para dar información de lo ocurrido en el pasado y lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, por ejemplo Nemuri, es una adulta y es profesora a la vez que una heroína, desde hace un par de días que dijo que invitaría un café a Izuku no ha pasado ni una semana de aquello en la historia, que no lo haya propuesto todavía es porque no estamos en una carrera, lo mismo para comer helados con Eri y Fuyumi, puede decirlo cuando lo vea conveniente. Con Yu, si expresó sus sentimientos pero no puedes esperar que Izuku responda como ella quiere, claramente él la tomó en serio pero trató de pasar del asunto, si ella no ha vuelto a aparecer es porque ya de por si pasan muchas cosas en cada capítulo para meterla forzadamente en cada uno. Esta historia no será corta, por lo cual ya tendré la oportunidad de mostrar a los personajes relevantes y desarrollarlos, (porque de la clase A y la B por ejemplo la mayoría son personajes de relleno con sus excepciones). Pero sabes, que Izuku haya estado con varias mujeres es un dato que muestra que no ha encontrado un amor similar que tuvo de Fuyumi, él estaba despechado buscando algo igual, eso sirve para entender mejor lo que tuvo que pasar, no todas tienen que aparecer más adelante para que piensen que pueden ganar cuando ya dejé en la descripción de la historia que va a ganar Fuyumi, que aparezcan es para darle más diversidad a la historia y desarrollar el mundo en el que acontece y modifiqué, ya sea por medio de sus puntos de vista o flashbacks. Con respecto a la actitud de Izuku, ¿te has dado cuenta de que no he escrito su punto de vista así como si hice como Eri, Fuyumi y Saiko?, eso es porque si lo hago voy a dejar al descubierto todo lo que él piensa, ya sea información de su pasado, lo que piensa de cada chica y por supuesto que él conoce los sentimientos que ellas tienen por él, Izuku no es tonto, sabe que Mina puede gustar de él pero sigue siendo su estudiante, es mejor hacerse el despistado, sabe que Nemuri y Yu tienen interés en él y también está consciente de que Manami está enamorada de su persona, pero como dije no es tonto, él es más consciente de su entorno de lo que parece, además no es que haya tenido parejas en el pasado porque las conquistó como un galán o algo así y de esa manera se le cambiaría su personalidad, las cosas vinieron a él y diferentes circunstancias lo llevaron a formas relaciones que al final no llegaron a nada, ese tipo de cosas como relaciones fallidas hacen que la valoración propia no sea tan alta y menos si tampoco antes lo era. Lamento haberme extendido tanto y si en algún punto pude darme a entender de forma brusca, es que traté resumir lo más posible al ser una respuesta de Review, de poder hacerlo lo haría por PM con más tranquilidad, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que no hay prisa y es difícil que esta historia los primeros 10 capítulos esté tan desarrollada cuando la base es solo una historia de un padre y su hija y como ellos viven sus días, con una pequeña porción de romance.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Tienes razón, no hay otra cosa que decir, en ocasiones mejor centrarse y no andarse por las ramas, además por eso aclaré que no será Harem esta historia.

 **Pac-man:** Que lastima que no será Harem, una verdadera lástima, pues aquí Izuku es monógamo y tiene solo corazón para su hija y la que será su pareja.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: Refrescante tarde de Piscina**_

Un nuevo día comienza en la casa Midoriya, un hermoso día afuera como es costumbre, días pacíficos y un buen clima para variar en ese día sábado, aunque concretamente el símbolo de la paz en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y la verdad tenía un grandioso sueño, uno en el cual su pequeña hija era una mujer exitosa y feliz que ignoraba a todo hombre que quisiera temer algo romántico con ella, todo eso para el alivio de Izuku que miraba orgulloso a su Eri que llegaba corriendo y le daba un gran abrazo cariñoso.

 **-Papi…-** , su hija le llamó y él se despegó un poco del abrazo para escucharle. **-Papi…-** , dijo de nuevo Eri pero con más fuerza e Izuku alzó una ceja confundido. **-¡despierta Papi!-** , un potente dolor en su abdomen hizo que Izuku despertara de golpe un poco adolorido para ver que su pequeña hija estaba sentada sobre él.

 **-Ngh, ¿qué sucede, Eri?-** , preguntó Izuku algo somnoliento por recién levantarse y adolorido en su abdomen, seguramente su hija habrá saltado sobre él para despertarle.

Eri sonrió inocentemente mirando a su padre. **-Buenos días, Papi-** , dijo ella feliz para luego abrazar a Izuku que sonrió levemente.

 **-Buenos días, princesa-** , respondió Izuku feliz devolviéndole el abrazo a su adorable hija para luego separarse y tomar su teléfono para ver la hora, las 7 am. **-Tal parece ser que dormí más de lo usual, será mejor que me ponga las pilas-** , se dijo él asi mismo con calma para luego mirar a Eri y acariciarle la cabeza. **-Gracias por despertarme-** , le dijo el peliverde a su hija con una sonrisa.

 **-De nada Papi-** , contestó Eri feliz quitándose de encima para luego bajarse de la cama junto con Izuku que estiró un poco sus brazos mientras bostezaba, al terminar se inclinó un poco hacia la pequeña.

 **-Vamos a cepillarnos los dientes y bajemos a saludar a Manami, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le decía Izuku con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de Eri para luego padre e hija entrar al baño para hacer su rutina de aseo diaria.

* * *

Unos 10 minutos después, Izuku y Eri ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, una vez abajo caminaron hasta la sala de estar para ver desde allí a Manami que se encontraba sentada en un sofá viendo televisión mientras bebía un vaso de agua estando ella en pijama, una sencilla de color rosa con varios corazones.

Manami se percató de la presencia de ellos y apagó el televisor para luego verles. **-Por fin bajan, ya consideraba subir a levantarlos-** , les dijo Manami a padre e hija con un tono bromista en lo que Eri se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo de buenos días que fue bien recibido por La Brava.

Izuku sonrió levemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **-Que yo sepa tú no eres de las que se despierta temprano, Manami-** , comentó él con calma viendo a su mejor amiga que hizo un mohín adorable.

Aiba se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos. **-Que grosero, soy una mujer integra y responsable, es normal para mi despertarme temprano-** , respondió Manami mostrándose ofendida pero Izuku la conocía muy bien.

 **-Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien y Manami en respuesta comenzó a sudar un poco y luego sonrió nerviosa.

 **-E-Es una bonita mañana, y-yo quiero hacer el desayuno, mejor esperen un poco mientras lo hago-** , les dijo Manami a Izuku y Eri para para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al verse atrapada por el peliverde, luego ella se bajó del sofá para irse caminando a la cocina tratando de evitar mirar a Izuku por la vergüenza.

Eri se acercó a su padre para jalarle un poco del short. **–Por favor quiero ver a Ai-chan, Papi-** , le pidió Eri a su padre mirándole a los ojos y él asintió sereno.

 **-Vale, yo por mi parte voy a entrenar y luego me bañaré, si quieren pueden desayunar sin mí-** , les dijo Izuku a su hija y a su mejor amiga en lo que tomaba el control remoto y preparaba la serie favorita de su hija, él por su parte no tenía planeado descuidar su entrenamiento diario que lo mantenía en forma al no poder trabajar como héroe tanto tiempo como antes.

Eri se sentó en el sofá emocionada comenzando a ver el opening de Ai-chan mientras que Manami se ponía su delantal blando y luego subía al banquito infantil para poder ver por encima de la alacena a su mejor amigo.

 **-Izuku-kun, cuando estés listo me gustaría que saliéramos a hacer algunas compras-** , le dijo Manami a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que ella recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo.

 **-¿Qué vas a comprar?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pelirosa con calma mientras se acercaba a hablar con ella.

 **-No mucho, protector solar, algunas golosinas y quizás un traje de baño nuevo para Eri-chan-** , respondió Manami con una sonrisa alegre logrando captar la atención de la pequeña albina sentada en el sofá de la sala.

 **-Pero ya tengo uno, Manami-chan-** , le dijo Eri a Manami confundida e Izuku estaba en el mismo estado que su hija.

La Brava le miró dulcemente a la pequeña. **-Ese ya es algo viejo, quiero comprarte uno lindo para una niña linda como tú, Eri-chan-** , le dijo Manami a Eri con emoción, más que nada porque quería verla probándose varios conjuntos adorables para tomarle fotos y chillar ante lo linda que se va a ver.

 **-¡Gracias Manami-chan!-** , agradeció Eri tiernamente alegre y emocionada desde el sofá, sacándole una sonrisa a su padre no tenía ningún problema ya que su hija parecía feliz con la idea de un traje de baño nuevo.

Izuku miró a Manami con calma. **-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que al mediodía debemos estar en el parque acuático para asegurarnos de tener un lugar donde poner nuestras cosas, ya veremos que almorzamos allá-** , le decía él a la pelirosa con tranquilidad, ya que el lugar a donde irían tiene varias tiendas de comida.

La pequeña mujer pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras se lleva las manos a las mejillas. **-Jeje, parecemos una familia planificando un paseo-** , dijo Manami un poco sonrojada y muy feliz con la idea de que parecían una pareja de casados con una hija.

Izuku se sonrojó levemente por el comentario de su mejor amiga. **-P-Por favor no digas esas comparaciones en voz alta-** , le dijo el peliverde un poco apenado mientras se rasca una mejilla y desvía la mirada al techo, causando que Manami soltara una risilla.

Eri se puso de pie sobre el sofá con las manos en el aire. **-¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!-** , exclamó la pequeña niña con emoción y una gran sonrisa ya queriendo disfrutar en la piscina, causando que los dos adultos sonrieran al verla.

Luego Izuku se fue a su gimnasio mientras que Manami tarareando una canción se quedó haciendo el desayuno lleno de amor para los tres, Eri se volvió a sentar para disfrutar de su serie favorita y de esa manera los tres comenzaron su mañana de sábado.

* * *

Más tarde en la casa Todoroki nos encontramos con Rei tomando una taza de té en la mesa de la sala mientras que Fuyumi estaba a su lado y Natsu se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión con los brazos acostados sobre el respaldo.

 **-¿Entonces papá no va venir?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a su madre con curiosidad hablando sobre el tema del paseo a la piscina.

Rei negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila. **-Aunque no lo creas le entusiasmó la idea de acompañarnos, pero tal parece que le llamaron de una de sus agencias para una junta-** , dijo la mujer sintiendo un poco de lastima por su esposo que se frustró al recibir la llamada, después de todo que se haya retirado de sus actividades como héroe no significa que abandonaría sus agencias que eran la principal fuente financiera de la familia.

Fuyumi solo suspiró un poco al oír la noticia. **-Bueno, es una pena pero tendremos que ir sin él-** , dijo ella con calma, la verdad en segundo plano quería que su padre fuera para que se unieran como familia, pero aun así no podían cancelar la salida.

 **-Es mejor así, la verdad no me lo imagino divirtiéndose en un parque acuático-** , comentó Natsu desde el sofá con desinterés sin despegar la vista del programa que estaba viendo.

 **-Tu padre muestra su emoción de distinta manera Natsu, solo quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros-** , le dijo Rei a su hijo con calma para tratar de hacerle entender los sentimientos de su padre que bien era un hombre muy incomprendido por su forma de actuar.

Natsu frunció el ceño mientras miraba la televisión. **-Va a tener que esforzarse más si quiere compensar lo que hizo-** , respondió el albino con notable enojo en su voz ya que no perdonaría completamente lo que su padre le hizo a su familia, a su hermano mayor Touya, a su madre y por supuesto a su hermanito Shoto.

 **-No comiences con eso Natsu-** , le regañó Fuyumi para que dejara el asunto en paz, haciendo que Natsu suspirara cansado y se rascara la cabeza. **-Cambiando de tema ya deberías tener todo listo, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó la hermana mayor al joven con más calma para aligerar el ambiente.

 **-Claro claro, lo preparé todo ayer, pensé en encontrarme con unos amigos allá-** , respondió Natsu con despreocupación rascándose la cabeza, estaba relajado ya que podría divertirse en la piscina con sus amigos y su novia al ya haber terminado su ensayo de la universidad que era para el lunes, es un hombre libre.

 **-¿Tú también vas a encontrarte con alguien, Fuyumi?-** , le preguntó Rei a su hija mayor con una pequeña sonrisa apacible y calmada, pero observó como las mejillas de Fuyumi comenzaban a sonrojarse levemente.

 **-¿Y-Yo?, p-para nada-** , respondió Fuyumi algo nerviosa señalándose a sí misma para luego sacudir las manos en negación de manera muy sospechosa.

Natsu giró su cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a su hermana. **-¿En serio?, ¿entonces por qué estabas tan emocionada ayer cuando propusiste la idea?-** , preguntó el peliblanco con intriga mirando a Fuyumi que sonrió nerviosa.

 **-¿N-No puedo solo querer pasar tiempo con mi familia?-** , preguntó Fuyumi arrinconada y mirando a su hermanito y a su madre esperando que no sospecharan de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Rei soltó una pequeña risa y se cubrió la boca divertida. **-Eres como un libro abierto, hija-** , dijo pudiendo ver claramente que su hija tenia segundas intenciones por las cuales proponer la salida familiar, sin duda es una chica lista y tendrá algo entre manos y los usaba a ellos como pantalla, no es que le molestara a Rei, más bien le enorgullecía un poco pero también le divertía lo mala que es Fuyumi para ocultar algo.

Fuyumi estaba entrando un poco en pánico al presentir que su madre y Natsu estaban sospechando mucho de ella, así que cuando vio a Shoto entrar en la habitación se acercó a él rápidamente. **-¡S-Shoto!, ¡m-mejor hablemos de ti!, ¿invitaste a alguien?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a su hermanito estando un poco desesperada por desviar la atención hacia él.

 **-No apropósito, solo que Shinso al enterarse les contó a Iida y a Uraraka para encontrarnos allá-** , respondió Todoroki tranquilo viendo a su hermana que abrió la boca un poco sorprendida que hasta él tuviera planes con amigos.

Natsu en su sitio soltó unas carcajadas para luego mirar a su hermana. **-Básicamente esos nos deja a mí y a Shoto con nuestros amigos mientras que tú te quedas sola, Fuyumi-** , le dijo él a ella con un tono juguetón y bromista mientras que Fuyumi se avergonzaba un poco por la burla.

 **-Y-Yo voy a acompañar a mamá-** , respondió Fuyumi mirando a Natsu con un poco de enojo para luego acercarse al sofá para sentarse a su lado y responderle, esto causó que Rei sonriera divertida por la discusión de sus dos hijos que parecían animados y luego se giró a ver a su hijo menor.

 **-Shoto, ¿podrías ayudarme a mí a hacer el almuerzo?-** , le preguntó Rei con amabilidad a su hijo de cabello bicolor que con tranquilidad asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Claro-** , respondió el menor de los Todoroki con calma dispuesto a ayudar a su madre para luego dirigirse a la cocina donde pondría a hervir el agua y sacaría los vegetales.

Natsu por su parte estaba con Fuyumi en el sofá y la miró con lastima. **-Das pena hermana, deberías ser más sociable-** , le aconsejó él y ella hizo un pequeño mohín avergonzada.

 **-C-Cállate, tengo amigos también, es que solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia-** , le contestó Fuyumi un poco molesta y haciéndose la indignada mientras desvía la mirada hacia el televisor.

 **-¡Ya sé!, voy a decirle a Hawks que nos acompañe-** , dijo Natsu cuando se le ocurrió la idea de invitar al amigo rubio de la familia que normalmente se apuntaría a un evento como este.

Fuyumi rápidamente se giró a ver a su hermano con seriedad. **-No, olvídalo, estoy molesta con ese tonto-** , le dijo Fuyumi a Natsu que alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado con diversión.

 **-¿Una pelea de amantes?-** , preguntó Natsu en forma de burla solo para ser pellizcado con fuerza en sus dos mejillas por una molesta Fuyumi que le miraba con desdén. **-¡Ay ay, lo siento lo siento!, ¡solo estaba jugando!-** , se disculpaba el joven adolorido para que después Fuyumi le soltara y se cruzara de brazos molesta en lo que su hermano se sobaba las mejillas rojas.

Estaba enojada con Hawks porque él supo de la llegada de Manami a Yuuei como maestra de Little Heroes y no le dijo nada a ella, y más importante colaboró para mover las cosas de Manami a la casa de Izuku para que viviera con él y Eri, que no le dijera sobre eso era peor ya que él bien sabe que esos detalles le interesaban a ella que es maestra de Eri.

N-No es que Fuyumi estuviera celosa de Manami al poder vivir con Izuku y su adorable hija, tampoco es que Fuyumi estuviera buscando excusas de cualquier tipo para ocultar sus celos, como que es normal que ella como profesora se preocupe de que sea inapropiado que dos adultos del sexo opuesto que no se han casado vivan bajo el mismo techo en presencia de una pequeña niña de 5 años… en definitiva Fuyumi no estaba celosa… para nada.

* * *

Más tarde, unos minutos pasados el mediodía nos encontramos en el interior del parque acuático _"Waves"_ donde varias personas caminaban por el lugar y una cantidad aún mayor se encontraba disfrutando en las distintas piscinas de diferentes tamaños y profundidades, el edificio tenía una cúpula de vidrio por el cual entraba la luz solar y contaba con una variedad de atracciones de agua para todas las edades, desde los más pequeños hasta los adultos.

Concretamente dentro del gran interior del parque acuático nos encontramos con Eri, Izuku y Manami en la entrada del lugar observando todo el interior mientras sostenían sus cosas y vestían prendas casuales.

Eri un bonito vestido blanco con volantes y unas sandalias, Manami una blusa negra, un jean azul y unas botas, y por ultimo Izuku tiene una camisa blanca un poco desabotonada en la zona del cuello y con las mangas arremangadas, un pantalón azul sencillo y unos zapatos negros.

Cabe decir que es el peliverde quien carga las bolsas del grupo ya que allí dentro estaban los trajes de baño, golosinas y demás cosas que compraron antes de venir, claro que Izuku no tenía ningún problema con el peso pero le resultaba algo humillante hacer de mula de carga, aunque no sería la primera vez.

 **-Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a este lugar, parece que lo han remodelado-** , comentó Manami con un poco de sorpresa y con las manos en su cintura mientras observaba el lugar el cual ha visitado en el pasado con Izuku, Hawks y su mejor amiga Karouko, mejor conocida como Bubble Girl.

 **-Está es la primera vez que traigo a Eri a este sitio-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el lugar para después bajar su mirada hacia su hija que veía con infantil asombro todo el parque acuático.

 **-¡Guao!, ¡mira que grande, Papi!, ¡hay muchos toboganes y hay mucha pero que mucha gente!-** , exclamaba Eri emocionada y asombrada con el lugar al que su padre no le había traído antes, ella solo recordaba vagamente algún que otro sitio de piscinas, por lo tanto ver este panorama era increíble a sus ojitos rojos.

 **-Si Eri, aquí hay muchas personas, entonces recuerda que siempre vas a tomarnos la mano a Manami o a mí, ¿entendido?-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con calma y lentitud para que ella comprendiera lo que debía hacer, no quisiera que ella se llegara a perder por separarse de ellos, por suerte Eri es una niña obediente y asintió contenta entendiendo a su padre.

 **-Bueno, voy a ir con Eri-chan a los vestidores para cambiarnos, tú ve buscando un sitio, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Manami a Izuku con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Eri para sujetarle de la mano, estaba un poco emocionada por enseñarle a él el traje de baño que eligió para Eri, su reacción valdría oro.

 **-¿No les será difícil encontrarme?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su bajita amiga con curiosidad ya que el lugar es realmente grande y hay una considerable cantidad de personas adentro.

Claro que al parecer el peliverde ignoraba que varias de las personas de alrededor le veían emocionados y susurraban alegres mientras le tomaban fotos, no es de extrañar la verdad cuando se recuerda que él es el héroe más grande del mundo.

 **-Lo dudo mucho-** , dijo Manami con una gota en la sien viendo a Izuku, solo tendría que seguir los susurros y a la gente tomando fotos para poder encontrarle, seria cosa de niños.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del otro lado del edificio acababa de entrar la familia Todoroki donde cada uno sostenía sus cosas para la piscina y vestían ropas casuales. Natsu una camiseta negra y pantalón azul con zapatos oscuros, Shoto una camisa blanca, otra camisa de cuadros encima y abierta por el medio, un pantalón azul y zapatos blancos.

Rei por su parte tenía un sombrero de paja para hacerle sombra y un largo vestido blanco sencillo con un listón en la cintura, además de unas sandalias. Por ultimo Fuyumi tenía una blusa rosa, un pantalón blanco y unas botas hasta las pantorrillas.

 **-¡Finalmente estamos adentro!, fue un infierno encontrar un sitio donde estacionar-** , comentó Natsu con alegría mirando el lugar lleno de gente divirtiéndose mientras que Shoto a su lado observaba su teléfono.

 **-Yo iré al lugar donde voy encontrarme con mis amigos, ya vuelvo-** , les dijo Todoroki a su madre y hermanos con tranquilidad al terminar de leer el mensaje que le enviaron, luego se separó del grupo para alejarse caminando captando un poco la atención de jóvenes chicas que pensaban que era atractivo.

 **-Entonces nosotros debemos encontrar un sitio para acomodarnos-** , dijo Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su madre y hermano menor, debían de ser eficaces ya que el parque parecía estar muy lleno y encontrar un lugar donde asentarse seria difícil.

Natsu negó con la cabeza luego de ver un mensaje en su teléfono. **-Lo siento pero no cuentes conmigo hermana, me acaban de escribir mis amigos y me esperan en las tiendas de comida para encontrarnos, las veo luego-** , les dijo él a ellas con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano para luego irse caminando con sus cosas.

Fuyumi suspiró un poco exasperada. **-Dios, ¿Por qué esos dos son tan desconsiderados?-** , preguntó la chica de cabello bicolor con cansancio ya que sus hermanitos deberían ser más atentos con ella y su madre, algo como hace muchos años atrás cuando decían: "¡Te protegeremos, Onee-chan!".

Rei sonrió divertida y con calma le puso una mano en el hombro a su hija. **-No te preocupes Fuyumi, alégrate de que Shoto y Natsu van a divertirse, nosotras pasemos tiempo juntas-** , le dijo Rei con serenidad y Fuyumi se giró a verle.

 **-Eres demasiado buena con ellos, mamá-** , dijo Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa dándose por vencida y luego ella y su mamá comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lugar en busca de alguna mesa libre donde pudieran colocar sus cosas y sentarse.

Se mantuvieron en silencio viendo como las personas a su alrededor reían y se divertían interactuando entre ellos o sencillamente disfrutando de las piscinas y toboganes, habían grupos de amigos, parejas y familias disfrutando pacíficamente de su día y ambas Todorokis parecían complacidas con el ambiente.

Fuyumi se volteó a ver a su madre mientras seguían caminando. **-¿Estás segura de que no quieres meterte en el agua, mamá?-** , le preguntó a su madre con calma ya que ella no se trajo un traje de baño y en cambio solo se trajo un libro.

Rei asintió tranquilamente ante la pregunta de su hija. **-Sí, solo vine a compartir con ustedes, además me entretiene ver a las familias reír unidas-** , respondió Rei feliz viendo a su alrededor para luego de nuevo mirar a Fuyumi. **-¿Y tú, Fuyumi?, ¿vas a entrar a la piscina?-** , le preguntó la mayor a la joven mujer que se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza.

 **-A mí en realidad no es que me guste mucho la idea-** , contestó Fuyumi un poco apenada ya que la verdad le daba algo de vergüenza mostrar su piel frente a tanta gente, nunca fue muy buena con llevar un traje de baño a menos que fuera escolar, si bien trajo uno por si acaso, prefería charlar con su madre.

 **-Oh vamos hija, ¿viniste a la piscina para no meterte al agua?, deberías disfrutar ahora que estás aquí-** , le dijo Rei a su hija con una amable sonrisa ya que su hija sin duda es una joven hermosa, no debería estar acomplejada en ningún sentido y debería disfrutar de este momento que no muchas veces se daba.

 **-B-Bueno, supongo que más tarde-** , dijo Fuyumi con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa rascándose una mejilla mientras mira a su madre, la cual sonrió complacida y luego observó de nuevo a su alrededor mientras caminaban.

 **-Aquí hay mucha gente, no veo ningún lugar donde sentarnos-** , comentó la madre peliblanca con tranquilidad buscando algún lugar donde pudieran acomodarse, sin embargo todas las mesas al frente de las piscinas estaban ocupadas.

Fuyumi en ese momento miró como a un par de metros frente a ella estaba una gran mesa vacía con una gran sombrilla encima, tenía sillas y asientos reclinables para tomar el sol y estaba posicionada al frente de una piscina, era el lugar perfecto y que estuviera vacío solo significaba conveniencia del guión.

 **-Por aquí mamá, encontré un sitio vacío-** , le dijo Fuyumi a su madre con emoción tomándole de la mano para comenzar a caminar un poco más rápido hacia el lugar ideal que sería para su familia, Rei se dejaba llevar por su hija mientras se sostenía el sombrero de paja para que no se cayera.

Ambas estaban por llegar al frente del lugar ignorando todo a su alrededor y Fuyumi se acercó con una sonrisa para colocar su mano sobre una silla y tomar asiento, pero su mano se encontró con otra, esto llamó su atención y ella giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda confundida solo para encontrarse a Izuku con la misma expresión que ella para que luego los ojos de ambos se ensancharan con sorpresa.

 **-¿F-Fuyumi?-** , preguntó Izuku sorprendido y sonrojándose un poco al encontrarse con Fuyumi en ese preciso momento y lugar, esto le había tomado por sorpresa.

 **-¿I-I-Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Fuyumi nerviosa y sonrojándose mucho al ver al peliverde al frente de ella, luego se dieron cuenta de que sus manos seguían tocándose y ambos las separaron sonriendo nerviosos por lo ocurrido.

 **-Vaya, parece que nos encontramos con alguien importante-** , comentó Rei acercándose caminando con una mano cubriendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver al símbolo de la paz Deku frente a ellas.

Izuku se sorprendió al ver a la madre de Fuyumi e hizo todo lo posible para recuperar la compostura. **-Oh, Umm, hola señora Todoroki, es un placer verla bien luego de tanto tiempo, es posible que no me recuerde-** , le dijo el joven hombre con una pequeña sonrisa educada a la mujer que juntó las palmas de las manos.

 **-Izuku Midoriya-san, ¿verdad?, me avergüenza un poco decir que solo te reconocía por ser el símbolo de la paz, ahora es que recuerdo como venias a nuestra casa cuando tú y Fuyumi eran estudiantes-** , decía Rei un poco avergonzada de haber olvidado al chico que fue el mejor amigo de su hija cuando eran estudiantes.

Izuku negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. **-No se preocupe, es normal no acordarse de eso que fue hace tiempo, me alegra ver que se encuentre bien-** , le dijo el peliverde a la mujer con amabilidad y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, luego la mujer le dio disimuladamente un codazo a su sonrojada hija para que bajara de las nubes.

 **-H-Hola Izuku-kun, ¿q-qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tenía sus manos juntas al frente jugando con sus dedos un poco.

 **-Bueno, vine a traer a Eri a que se divirtiera, estoy seguro de que ayer lo mencioné cuando la fui a recoger en Little Heroes-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a Fuyumi recordando que ayer con Manami surgió el tema de la piscina al frente de Fuyumi, quizás ella no lo escuchó.

 **-Oh, ¿en serio?, con que es asi, eh-** , dijo Rei con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados para luego abrir levemente un ojo y ver como Fuyumi a su lado sudaba nerviosa ya que sabía perfectamente que su madre ya escuchó lo suficiente para tener una idea de sus intenciones, si, Fuyumi propuso la idea de venir con la pequeña esperanza de poder encontrarse a Izuku.

Ajeno a la comunicación silenciosa de madre e hija, Izuku tomó la palabra. **-Puedo suponer que Todoroki-kun, Natsu y Endeavor-san vinieron con ustedes, ¿verdad?-** , les preguntó Izuku a Rei y a Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mayor negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. **-Enji tuvo una junta con su agencia y Shoto y Natsu se fueron con sus amigos, estarán por alguna parte-** , contestó la albina mirando al peliverde que bajó un poco la cabeza.

 **-Ya veo, es una pena que no pueda hablar con Endeavor-san-** , dijo Izuku con calma mirando su mano derecha y su mirada mostraba que de cierta manera era importante aquello que quería tratar con el antiguo héroe número dos, cosa que ninguna de ellas dos notó.

 **-N-Nos iremos a buscar otro sitio, tu quédatelo Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Fuyumi al peliverde un poco nerviosa y sonrojada mientras le daba espacio a él para que se sentara.

 **-No podría aceptar eso, insisto en que ustedes se lo queden, yo puedo ir a buscar otro-** , les dijo Izuku a ambas Todorokis con amabilidad mientras que también les daba espacio para que se sentaran en la mesa.

Rei sonrió al tener una idea y se plantó en medio de ellos dos. **-Tengo una propuesta, podríamos compartir el sitio, ¿no les parece?-** , les dijo Rei a ambos que ensancharon un poco los ojos ante la idea.

 **-¿M-Mamá?-** , preguntó Fuyumi un poco desconcertada por la propuesta de su mamá.

 **-Espero que no sea una molestia para ustedes-** , le dijo Izuku a ambas con calma y un poco de preocupación ya que no quería ser un estorbo para ellas que habían salido en familia, él bien podría esperar a que alguna otra familia desocupe un sitio para él acomodar las cosas allí.

 **-Para nada Midoriya-san, además sería bueno que charláramos un rato-** , le dijo Rei al joven hombre peliverde con amabilidad ya que quería hablar un rato con él, ante eso Izuku en segundos pensó la propuesta en su mente y sonrió levemente.

 **-Muchas gracias, entonces acepto-** , aceptó él humildemente agachando un poco la cabeza, la verdad estaba bien aprovechar la situación para interactuar con la mamá de Shoto que ahora es su alumno, además la mujer fue muy gentil con él en el pasado y seria maleducado rechazar su buena fe.

Luego tanto él como Rei colocan las cosas sobre la mesa y ambos toman asiento con calma mientras que Fuyumi parecía desconectada de la situación y estaba algo nerviosa ante la idea de estar compartiendo la mesa con Izuku y Eri, esto estaba más allá de lo que ella planeó, solo se los encontraría de casualidad y los saludaría, no esto que estaba fuera de sus planes.

 **-¿No vas a sentarte, Fuyumi?-** , la pregunta de su madre hizo que Fuyumi volviera en sí misma para percatarse de que tanto su madre como Izuku la estaban viendo desde la mesa, a lo cual la joven de cabello bicolor se sonrojó avergonzada.

 **-V-Voy a cambiarme, y-ya vuelvo-** , dijo Fuyumi sonriendo nerviosa para luego irse caminando de allí en dirección a los vestidores, no pensaba mucho en lo que estaba haciendo y solo quería un poco de tiempo para mentalizarse ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

Rei observaba como su hija se alejaba chocando con algunas personas para disculparse nerviosa, luego se giró a ver con calma a Izuku. **-Disculpa a mi hija, ya sabes cómo es-** , le dijo Rei al joven hombre sentado al frente suyo que sonrió divertido.

 **-No se preocupe-** , contestó Izuku ya conociendo de antemano esa forma de ser de Fuyumi, la verdad no podía negar que aún le parecía tierna, ante ese pensamiento agitó la cabeza para sacárselo de la cabeza y luego suspiró. **-Discúlpeme señora Todoroki, pero quisiera presentarme de nuevo a usted, soy Izuku Midoriya, ahora conocido como el héroe número uno: Deku, fui amigo de su hija y ahora soy el maestro de Todoroki-kun, es un placer verla bien luego de tanto tiempo-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz a la madre de Fuyumi con una amigable sonrisa presentándose de forma profesional.

Rei sonrió levemente juntando las palmas de sus manos. **-Mi nombre es Rei Todoroki, el gusto es mío Midoriya-san, te pido que por favor te dirijas a mí por mi nombre, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo ya que te conocí hace tiempo junto con Hawks-kun y fuiste muy importante para mis hijos-** , le dijo ella a Izuku ya que ahora recordaba lo felices que estaban Shoto y Natsu cuando Fuyumi traía al muchacho peliverde a casa.

Izuku se apenó un poco y se comenzó a rascar la nuca. **-N-No diría que fui importante-** , decía el mejor héroe humildemente y sonriendo un poco nervioso, tan solo le gustaba hablar con los dos hermanitos de su mejor amiga en aquel momento, no debía darle mucho crédito por eso.

 **-¿Cómo ha estado Shoto en la escuela?-** , le preguntó Rei al profesor de su hijo mejor con tranquilidad.

 **-Todoroki-kun es un muchacho muy habilidoso, controla muy bien su lado de hielo y es muy inteligente, está entre los mejores de la clase-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa orgulloso de su estudiante que en sus clases se ha desempeñado muy bien y ha hecho avances en su técnica de combate, por algo pertenecía a los Tres Grandes.

La madre de Shoto asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. **-Ya veo, me alegra pero también me interesa ese "asunto" en particular-** , dijo Rei haciendo énfasis al final con un poco de pesar en su tono e Izuku supo de inmediato a qué se refería ella, por lo cual él bajó un poco la mirada.

 **-Con respecto a eso, sigue rechazando la idea de utilizar su izquierda de fuego a pesar de que es su propio poder, tal parece que está completamente decidido a no usarlo-** , dijo Izuku un poco desanimado conociendo la situación de su alumno gracias a que Aizawa y algunos de la clase le habían puesto al tanto, todos le dijeron que él por todos los medios evitaba usar ese lado de su Quirk.

Rei agachó un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. **-Comprendo, la verdad es que no parece que haya perdonado del todo a su padre-** , dijo la mujer algo desanimada al pensar en los sentimientos de su hijo.

Izuku asintió y miró a la madre de Shoto. **-Eso pensé, discúlpeme si estoy siendo irrespetuoso si me meto en algo muy personal, pero en mi opinión también me sería difícil perdonar al hombre que le ha hecho daño a mi madre-** , le dijo el peliverde a Rei para tratar de defender un poco a su alumno de cabello bicolor, la verdad le comprendía un poco pero eso no implica que permite que él rechace su propio Quirk.

Rei le sonrió de manera amable al joven hombre. **-No te preocupes Midoriya-san, lo entiendo, es solo que… Enji ya no es ese, ahora vuelve a ser el hombre que amé y de verdad se está esforzando en enmendar lo que hizo con nuestra familia-** , decía ella un poco feliz recordando los continuos intentos de su esposo por demostrar que lo siente y quiere lo mejor para todos a pesar de recibir los comentarios hirientes de Natsu y la indiferencia de Shoto.

Izuku sonrió un poco alegre por escuchar eso. **-Me alegra oírlo, parece que mis palabras si sirvieron-** , dijo recordando un acontecimiento del pasado y lo que pasó en aquel momento.

 **-¿Perdón?-** , preguntó Rei un poco confusa sin comprender lo que dijo el héroe.

 **-N-Nada, solo pensaba en otro asunto-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco y rascándose una mejilla para no responder la pregunta.

Rei no le dio mucha importancia y en cambio apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa. **-Hay algo que me llamó la atención hace un rato, ¿Quién es Eri?-** , le preguntó la señora Todoroki con curiosidad al peliverde y con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila.

 **-Oh, ella es…-** , iba a contestar Izuku con una sonrisa hasta que es interrumpido por una voz infantil.

 **-¡Papi!-** , exclamaba Eri contenta y con una mano en el aire llamando a su Padre que se giró junto con Rei para verle a ella acercándose a la mesa mientras estaba tomada de la mano con Manami.

Izuku abrió los ojos al ver a su pequeña hija, Eri tenía un traje de baño de una pieza de color rosa que tenía varios conejitos chibis dibujados y además el traje tenía una cola de conejo esponjosita de color blanco como agregado, la pequeña albina tiene su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y le sonreía dulcemente a su padre que sintió una flecha de ternura atravesando su corazón como un golpe crítico para él.

Manami a su lado tenía un bikini de volantes de color blanco con diseño de corazones rojos, ella por su parte acaparaba parte de la atención de algunos hombres a causa de su curvilínea figura a pesar de su estatura, fácilmente podrían asegurar que no era una niña por el gran tamaño de su escote que rebotaba un poco al caminar.

La mujer y la pequeña llegaron al frente de la mesa donde estaban Izuku y Rei, entonces Manami sonrió tranquila. **-Hola Izuku-kun, parece que tienes compañía-** , comentó Manami mirando a Izuku para luego saludar con la mano a la mujer de cabello blanco que le devolvió el saludo.

Izuku se puso de pie con calma. **-Déjenme presentarlas, Rei-san, ella es mi mejor amiga Manami Aiba, mejor conocida como La Brava-** , le decía a la madre de Fuyumi para presentarle a su amiga, luego se giró a ver a Aiba. **-Manami, ella es Rei Todoroki, la madre de Fuyumi-** , presentó Izuku a Rei y de esa manera Manami se mostró un poco asombrada

 **-Vaya, no sabía que la mamá de Fuyumi-Senpai fuera a ser tan hermosa, es un placer conocerla, estudié en un grado inferior a Fuyumi-Senpai en Yuuei-** , le dijo Manami a la madre de su Senpai con una amigable sonrisa acercándose a ella para ofrecerle la mano, a lo cual Rei con una leve sonrisa responde al apretón.

 **-También es un placer para mí conocerte, Aiba-san-** , respondió Rei teniendo una buena impresión de la Kouhai de su hija que parecía ser una buena chica.

Eri se acercó a su padre para jalarle el pantalón y captar su atención. **-¿Es la mamá de Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , preguntó Eri tiernamente curiosa mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos.

Izuku asintió en respuesta y se dio cuenta de que le faltó presentar a su hija y entonces la cargó entre sus brazos. **-Oh, y está pequeña cosita adorable es mi hija Eri Midoriya, saluda Eri-** , decía el padre peliverde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro presentando a su pequeña, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Rei.

 **-¡Hola mamá de Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , saludó Eri a la mamá de su maestra contenta y emocionada mientras levantaba una mano en alto, la mujer se sorprendió un poco de que Izuku tuviera una hija pero lo linda que es la pequeña criatura le hizo dejar eso de lado y Rei sonrió gentilmente.

 **-Oh vaya, que niña tan linda eres Eri, por fin conozco a una de las alumnas de Fuyumi-** , le dijo Rei amablemente a la pequeña niña que seguramente es una de los siete niños que están al cuidado de su hija, a lo cual Eri asiente con alegría.

 **-Fuyumi-Sensei es muy buena conmigo, ella es muy amable y extraña, también es graciosa-** , dijo Eri divertida recordando los momentos en los cuales su maestra se ponía rojita y comenzaba a hablar extraño cuando estaba cerca de su papá, o también cuando Fuyumi le felicitaba acariciándole la cabeza cuando ella hacia una buena acción.

Rei soltó una pequeña risilla por lo que dijo la niña. **-Sí, captaste la esencia de mi hija-** , dijo la señora Todoroki sabiendo que su hija encajaba bien con la descripción de la pequeña niña.

 **-Me encontré con Rei-san y Fuyumi y decidimos compartir el sitio-** , le dijo Izuku a Manami con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba con Eri sobre su regazo para explicar por qué estaban juntos.

 **-Me parece bien, no tengo problemas-** , dijo Manami con tranquilidad sabiendo que las intenciones de Izuku eran las mejores y además era un buen sitio donde quedarse. **-Más importante, ¿Cómo nos vemos, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó la pelirosa a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa coqueta para luego posar un poco para llamar su atención.

 **-¿Cómo luzco, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri a su papá con una sonrisa inocente mientras levantaba su cabecita para verle.

Izuku solo de fijarse en su pequeña niña le sonrió paternalmente. **-Te ves preciosa Eri, no hay nadie en este lugar ni en ningún otro más linda que tú-** , le dijo el peliverde a su pequeña ángel con afecto ya que sinceramente pensaba eso y no se retractaría por nada en el mundo.

Luego Eri se emocionó y feliz abrazó a su papá que también le devolvió abrazó con cariño, conmoviendo a Rei que estaba enternecida por el momento padre e hija que le resultaba familiar ya que de cierta manera veía a Enji de hace 20 años abrazando a Fuyumi bebé de 2 años.

 **-Vaya, que manera de desanimarme-** , dijo Manami agachando la cabeza derrotada ya que Izuku no le prestó ni la más mínima atención por estar tan enfocado en la lindura de Eri, haber elegido ese traje de baño fue un arma de doble filo para La Brava pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, tomó muchas fotos adorables de Eri con distintos diseños de trajes de baño.

Izuku se giró a ver a su amiga. **-Tú también te ves muy linda Manami, te queda bien ese traje de baño-** , le dijo el joven hombre a la pelirosa con honestidad y con una amable sonrisa, causando que La Brava se sonroje sorprendida para después bajar la cabeza tímidamente.

 **-M-Me esperaba una mejor reacción pero me conformaré con eso-** , contestó Manami un poco nerviosa y tímida mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de no mostrar en su cara lo feliz que le hacia ese comentario de Izuku.

Eri se separó un poco de su padre captando su atención. **-Quiero subir a un tobogán grandote, Papi-** , le dijo la adorable niña al peliverde que sonrió divertido al verla emocionada.

 **-Espera a que dentro de un rato vaya contigo, solo yo podría cargarte-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con calma mientras la dejaba con cuidado en el suelo junto a Manami.

 **-Lo dices porque soy bajita, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó La Brava un poco molesta mirando a Izuku, pues es cierto que ella no tocaba el suelo de piscinas muy profundas y no podría cargar bien a Eri una vez cayeran de un gran tobogán, pero aun asi no era necesario que él hiciera ese comentario.

Izuku se mostró un poco divertido por molestar a su amiga. **-Si quieren pueden ir a la piscina sin mí, dentro de un rato me uno a ustedes-** , les dijo él a ambas con calma, aun quería hablar un poco más con Rei ya que la oportunidad no surgiría a menudo.

 **-¡Okay!, vamos Manami-chan-** , dijo Eri contenta mirando a Manami que asintió y le tomó de la mano para ambas irse caminando, lo bueno en que en los vestidores Manami les había puesto protector solar a ambas para que no se quemaran.

 **-Diviértanse en la piscina para niños-** , les dijo Izuku a ellas levantando un poco la voz para que le oyeran, recibiendo un asentimiento y un pulgar en alto de Eri pero Manami se puso roja de vergüenza.

 **-¡Soy una mujer adulta que sabe nadar perfectamente!-** , le gritó Manami a Izuku con adorable enojo porque él la molestaba con eso, Izuku sonrió divertido observando como Manami refunfuñaba y se iba tomada de la mano de una emocionada Eri para ambas divertirse.

Rei observaba entretenida las interacciones de Izuku con Manami y Eri hasta que él se quedó viendo en silencio la dirección en la cual ellas se fueron. **-Pareces preocupado-** , comentó Rei con una pequeña sonrisa, captando la atención del peliverde que se sobresaltó un poco nervioso.

 **-N-No es eso realmente, e-es solo que, bueno, yo…-** , decía Izuku un poco sonrojado sin poder explicarse adecuadamente, aunque tampoco es que supiera de qué manera expresarse para hacerse entender la inquietud que le molestaba.

 **-No quieres que un niño se acerque a Eri-** , dijo Rei con calma viendo al peliverde que ensanchó los ojos sorprendido.

 **-¿Cómo lo supo?-** , preguntó Izuku realmente impresionado con la certeza con la cual la madre de Fuyumi supo sobre la preocupación de él, ¿acaso es tan obvio?.

La señora Todoroki soltó una péquela risilla y se cubrió la boca hasta que se calmó. **-No sé si me creerás, pero Enji se comportaba justamente igual cuando Fuyumi era pequeña-** , le dijo Rei al joven hombre al frente suyo que se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos procesando esas palabras.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿Endeavor-san?, ¿él?... ¿está hablando en serio?-** , preguntó Izuku en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, intriga, negación e incredulidad, la verdad no podía imaginarse al imponente hombre de esa forma ya que le conocía personalmente y sencillamente esa imagen de padre preocupado no le pegaba para nada.

Rei sonrió divertida al ver la complicada expresión de Izuku. **-Es difícil de creer, ¿verdad?, desde que nació la estuvo observando para saber la naturaleza de su Quirk y antes de darse cuenta era un padre sobreprotector que a la mínima de no verla comenzaba a buscarla desesperado por la casa-** , decía Rei recordando con alegría aquellos recuerdos de su esposo que era algo torpe como padre de Touya pero era más protector con Fuyumi.

 **-… Si estamos hablando del mismo Endeavor-san, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido ya que por mucho esfuerzo que hacia no podía hacerse una imagen de lo que la mujer le contaba, ¿Endeavor era cariñoso con Fuyumi?, ¿el mismo hombre que Shoto rechazaba?, ¿el mismo hombre que orilló a la mujer al frente suyo a un delicado estado mental por culpa de su obsesión con superar a All Might?.

Rei sabía que lo que decía sonaba absurdo para cualquiera que no lo haya visto, asi que bajó un poco la cabeza con una mirada nostálgica. **-Él aparentaba ser frio y serio, pero cuando Fuyumi tenía frio él encendía sus llamas para calentarla, cuando ella se quedaba dormida él la arropaba, hasta en secreto fue el más emocionado cuando se enteró de que quería entrar a Yuuei para ser una heroína, yo amo ese lado de él-** , dijo Rei sonriendo sinceramente feliz de recordar aquellos detalles que le enternecían.

Izuku solo se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, la manera en la que ella hablaba le hacía entender que quizás en ese momento él era un hombre diferente al que tuvo que conocer en malos términos, que quizás ese lado de Endeavor solo era conocido por Rei que le entendía, la único que se podía imaginar Izuku es que Endeavor era Tsundere de alto nivel.

Luego la expresión de Rei se fue volviendo melancólica. **-Enji fue un buen padre para Touya y Fuyumi de pequeños, pero fue luego cuando cayó mucho en su obsesión con la unión de nuestros Quirks perfecta y por ello Natsu y Shoto tienen malos recuerdos con él, Touya tampoco soportó aquel cambió y…-** , decía la mujer con tristeza para luego limpiarse los ojos teniendo dificultad para seguir.

Izuku colocó una mano sobre la de Rei mirándole de forma comprensiva. **-No tiene que seguir hablando sobre eso si no quiere, Rei-san-** , le dijo él a la madre de Fuyumi para que no se exigiera a hablar de lo sucedido con Touya que seguro es muy duro para ella como madre.

 **-Oh, d-disculpa Midoriya-san, parece que me dejé llevar, en ocasiones me distraigo un poco-** , se disculpaba Rei sonriendo un poco mientras se limpiaba los ojos y se tranquilizaba para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

 **-No se preocupe, lamento su pérdida-** , le dijo Izuku a la albina con una pequeña sonrisa amable dándole su más sincero pésame.

 **-Gracias-** , respondió Rei sonriéndole agradecida al joven hombre que tenía un buen corazón. **-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-** , le preguntó ella a él mientras terminaba de limpiarse una lagrimilla de su ojo para mirar directamente a Izuku.

 **-Claro, dígame-** , contestó él dispuesto a ayudar todo lo posible dentro de sus posibilidades.

 **-Por favor cuida de Fuyumi y Shoto-** , le dijo Rei al peliverde con un tono de súplica y preocupación. **-Shoto siempre ha sido un niño muy gentil y amable, lo que le hice le afectó mucho y cerró su corazón con la meta de rechazar todo de su padre, pero desde que entró a Yuuei ha empezado a abrirse de nuevo con las personas, me gustaría si como maestro pudieras mantener un ojo en él-** , le decía ella al maestro de su hijo que al ser el símbolo de la paz era la persona más confiable al que pedirle algo asi.

Izuku sonrió y mostró una expresión confiable. **-No tiene que decírmelo Rei-san, como maestro y como héroe es mi deber ayudar y proteger a mis estudiantes, trataré de que Shoto pueda superar sus preocupaciones para que se vuelva un gran héroe y un gran chico-** , le aseguró Izuku a la preocupada madre que sonrió agradecida.

Luego ella inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia el peliverde. **-Sé que tú y Fuyumi no son tan cercanos como hace años y no conozco los detalles de lo que pasó, pero aun asi me aliviaría mucho saber que la protegerías en caso de que suceda algo-** , le dijo Rei al joven sabiendo que quizás esté pidiendo mucho, ella misma vio cómo su hija se mostraba arrepentida y se culpaba por lo que sea que haya sucedido, pero aun asi Rei confiaba en el joven al cual sus hijos admiraron de pequeños y que se había vuelto el hombre más fuerte del planeta.

Izuku se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio para luego formar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. **-Fuyumi… su hija ha sido alguien muy importante para mí y ha tenido mucha influencia positiva en mi vida, yo le debo mucho a ella a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, por eso… puede contar conmigo, de verdad la protegeré-** , dijo Izuku con madurez y seguridad en su mirada a la señora Todoroki que sonrió agradecida con él.

 **-Gracias, al menos sé que Natsu está en su propio mundo y puede valerse por sí mismo-** , dijo Rei un poco divertida hablando de su hijo de cabello blanco que seguro era un joven amigable y sociable que se convertiría en un buen doctor en el futuro.

 **-Tiene razón, pero sabe, Fuyumi de verdad que es muy fuerte, dudo que vaya a necesitarme, ningún villano podría ganarle con lo hábil que ella es, por algo ella fue parte de los Tres Grandes conmigo y Hawks-** , le dijo él a la madre de Natsu con calma para aliviarla con el hecho de que Fuyumi fue una de los tres estudiantes más fuertes de la academia.

 **-Me alegra oírlo-** , respondió Rei más aliviada y feliz de haber podido quitarse un poco esa preocupación de encima. **-Ahora será mejor que vayas con Eri y Aiba-san, deben estar esperando por ti-** , le dijo al peliverde que debería de estar divirtiéndose con su amiga y con su linda hija.

 **-De acuerdo, la veo luego, Rei-san-** , aceptó Izuku sonriéndole de forma amigable a la madre de Fuyumi para luego ponerse de pie e irse en dirección a los vestidores donde se cambiaría la ropa con las prendas que dejó en su casillero asignado.

Rei se quedó en silencio viendo con una pequeña sonrisa como el símbolo de la paz se alejaba caminando hasta perderse entre la multitud de personas. Hablar con él le hizo recordar mejor lo bueno que él era escuchándola a ella cuando venía a la casa, de verdad quisiera saber que hizo su hija para distanciarse de él, la verdad quisiera verlos a los dos juntos como antes.

En eso Fuyumi llegó al sitio vistiendo una chaqueta amarilla que le quedaba grande y le caía hasta por los muslos, cubriendo enteramente el traje de baño que ella tenía puesto. Ella miró confundida la mesa al no ver a Izuku y solo está a su madre.

 **-¿Izuku-kun?, ¿se fue?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a su mamá con intriga para saber si solo fue a buscar una bebida o algo, es que de camino para acá le había surgido una pequeña curiosidad por ver si a Izuku le gustaría el traje de baño que ella tenía, se avergonzaba un poco de pensar así, pero aun así quería ver su reacción.

 **-Se acaba de ir con su hija y con Aiba-san-** , respondió Rei mirando divertida a su hija que llegó unos minutos tarde.

La chica de cabello bicolor se desanimó un poco. **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Fuyumi recordando que su Kouhai estaría aquí y estaría acaparando a padre e hija, no es que Fuyumi estuviera celosa, ¿a quién engaña?, claro que está celosa.

Rei cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hija de forma un poco juguetona. **-¿Querías que él opinara sobre su traje de baño?-** , preguntó ella dando justo en el clavo y Fuyumi se sonrojó apenada.

 **-¡M-Mamá!-** , chilló Fuyumi avergonzada por la pregunta de su madre que si bien es correcta era inapropiado que ELLA que es su mamá lo supiera cuando ni ella misma podía aceptarlo completamente.

Rei sonrió entretenida por la reacción de su hija. **-No te preocupes, apenas acabamos de llegar, ya podrás charlar con él…-** , le dijo con tranquilidad a Fuyumi para luego desviar la mirada en otra dirección. **-Y podrás intentar seducirlo-** , agregó Rei con un tono un poco pícaro mirando de reojo como el rostro de su hija se volvía rojo como un tomate.

 **-¡Q-Que no es eso!-** , exclamó Fuyumi avergonzada y apenada por las suposiciones de su madre para luego quedarse tartamudeando nerviosa tratando de justificarse a sí misma, pero solo se daba cuenta de que quizás su madre tuviera razón y eso le hacía avergonzarse más.

Rei por su parte estaba entretenida por las divertidas reacciones de su hija, ella es como un libro abierto y podía ver a través de sus intenciones a pesar de que ni ella misma supiera que las tenía, por ejemplo irse a cambiar al ver a Izuku a pesar de que minutos atrás dijo que no estaba segura de sí meterse a la piscina, también llegar luego de cambiarse queriendo saber dónde estaba el peliverde, por dios, para ella que es su madre es obvio que su hija quería tener la atención del joven padre.

Aunque ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer es desearle suerte a su hija en que logre algún avance con el símbolo de la paz.

* * *

En otro lado del parque acuático nos encontramos con Manami y Eri que estaban adentro de la piscina para niños, el nivel del agua evidentemente era apto para niños pequeños como Eri pero Manami a pesar de ser más alta que el resto de niños aun así parecía estar en el lugar correcto dada su baja estatura, claro que eso no era inconveniente para los adolescentes y adultos de alrededor que la veían con interés, algunos de forma un tanto pervertida.

 **-Manami-chan, ¿por qué todos te están viendo?-** , le preguntó Eri a Manami con inocente curiosidad infantil mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

 **-Por nada, no te preocupes Eri-chan-** , le dijo Manami a la pequeña niña con una dulce sonrisa, ya La Brava se había acostumbrado a esa horrible sensación de tener algunos ojos pervertidos sobre ella, no es que le enorgulleciera, de poder hacerlo se haría invisible para todos los hombres excepto para Izuku, después de todo al único que quería que tuviera interés en ella es el peliverde.

 **-¿Papi va a venir pronto?-** , le preguntó Eri con curiosidad a la mujer pelirosa, no es que no se estuviera divirtiendo, el tobogán pequeño era divertido y jugar con el agua con Manami también lo era, pero sentía que quería hacer todo eso con su padre presente ya que sería más divertido con él.

 **-¡Claro!, acuérdate que él nos trajo aquí para que nos divirtamos todos juntos, estoy segura de que querrá verte feliz-** , le dijo Manami a la pequeña ternura con una sonrisa alegre para que se despreocupara, es imposible que Izuku siendo el padre tan dedicado que es se fuera a perder tiempo con Eri.

La niña sonrió feliz al escucharle. **-¡Sí!, ¡también voy a ser muy feliz cuando me lleve a los toboganes grandes!-** , exclamó Eri contenta y emocionada ya deseando subirse con su papá en aquellos toboganes de los grandes donde la gente al caer reían y gritaban.

 **(Lamento ser bajita, Eri-chan)** , pensó Manami sonriendo un poco deprimida de no ser tan alta como para poder poner a salvo a Eri una vez bajaran por el tobogán, después de todo para alguien de su estatura que no puede tocar el suelo de esas piscinas sería difícil cargar a alguien que no sabe nadar… si tan solo fuera más alta.

A unos metros de ellas dos, estaban Todoroki, Shinso, Iida y Uraraka con trajes de baño caminando en el exterior de la piscina, o eso estaban haciendo hasta que Uraraka que caminaba al frente se detuvo de golpe al ver a una niña peliblanca con un cuernito en la piscina para niños.

 **-¿Eri-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida e intrigada poniendo su atención en la pequeña niña de adorable traje de baño de conejitos, se parece mucho a la hija de su profesor.

 **-¿Esa no es la hija de Midoriya-Sensei?-** , preguntó Shinso con curiosidad mostrando que al parecer Uraraka no era la única viendo a la pequeña niña que se parecía a Eri, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio viendo a la pequeña albina charlar con otra niña de cabello rosado y coletas.

 **-Sí, es ella-** , declaró Todoroki con calma logrando confirmar que efectivamente esa niña es la hija de su profesor.

Al parecer las miradas de ellos cuatro no pasaron desapercibidas por Eri que les observó y les reconoció casi de inmediato. **-Wow, ¡son los estudiantes de Papi!-** , exclamó Eri emocionada acercándose caminando un poco lento dentro del agua, cosa que hizo que Uraraka se cubriera los ojos ante lo adorable que se veía ella acercándose a ellos con un poco de dificultad.

Manami alzó una ceja al ver a los cuatro adolescentes y siguió a Eri hasta ambas salir de la piscina y estar frene a ellos. **-¿Ustedes son alumnos de Izuku-kun?-** , les preguntó La Brava con curiosidad a los cuatro jóvenes que Eri había reconocido.

 **-¡Es correcto pequeña!, ¡nosotros somos orgullosos estudiantes de Yuuei y estamos bajo la tutela de Midoriya-Sensei!-** , exclamó Iida arreglándose los lentes y con diligente orgullo estudiantil, cosa que causó que Eri riera divertida por sus movimientos de brazos tan robóticos.

 **-Para tu información tengo 21 años, niño-** , le dijo Manami al chico de lentes con un poco de enojo teniendo una vena marcada en la frente, de verdad le irritaba que un desconocido le confundiera con una niña.

Uraraka y Iida fueron los más sorprendidos por esa revelación y el pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante agachando la cabeza. **-¡Mis disculpas!, ¡me arrepiento profundamente por mi equivocación!-** , se disculpó de verdad apenado por su error, Todoroki y Shinso en cambio a primera vista dedujeron la edad mayor de La Brava.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que te equivoques Iida?, hay dos buenas razones por las cuales no es una niña-** , le preguntó Shinso con un poco de burla refiriéndose a los grandes pechos de Manami y esto causó que Uraraka le diera un codazo en el estómago al pelimorado por ser irrespetuoso con ese comentario.

Manami por su parte no le dio importancia a eso y suspiró un poco. **-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-** , les preguntó Manami con calma a los estudiantes de Izuku.

 **-Mi nombre es Ochako Uraraka-** , se presentó Uraraka con una amigable sonrisa y las manos juntas al frente, ella tiene un traje de baño verde de estilo floral hawaiana.

 **-Me llamo Tenya Iida, un placer-** , se presentó Iida tan serio como siempre para luego inclinarse un poco respetuosamente, él tiene un short de color negro.

 **-Hitoshi Shinso-** , se presentó Shinso con un poco de pereza y rascándose la cabeza teniendo un short de color purpura.

 **-¿Y tú, niño bonito?-** , le preguntó Manami al chico de piel pálida y cabello blanco y rojo que parecía el más callado y tranquilo del grupo, en cierto sentido en apariencia le recordaba a alguien.

 **-Shoto Todoroki-** , se presentó Shoto con tranquilidad teniendo un short blanco, al escuchar su apellido todo tuvo sentido para La Brava que le fue fácil relacionarlo con Fuyumi.

 **-Oh vaya, ¿eres uno de los hermanitos de Fuyumi-Senpai?-** , le preguntó Manami al adolescente de cabello bicolor para aclarar su duda, quizás se equivoque y sean primos o algo asi.

 **-¿Conoce a Fuyumi?-** , preguntó Todoroki alzando una ceja levemente y la pelirosa se tomó eso como un "Si" con respecto a que Fuyumi es su hermana.

 **-Estudié un grado inferior a ella, Hawks e Izuku-kun-** , respondió Manami con una sonrisa alegre causando un poco de sorpresa en los cuatro adolescentes mientras que Eri por su parte sostenía su mano y parecía entretenerse apretando la esponjosa cola de conejo de su traje de baño que por alguna razón no parecía mojada… eso la tenía profundamente intrigada, le preguntaría a su papá por qué no estaba mojada. **-Yo me llamo Manami Aiba, mejor conocida como La Brava, soy amiga de su Sensei-** , se presentó Manami a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa y Uraraka se puso algo nerviosa.

 **-U-Un placer conocerle, Manami-san-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo y tratando de comportarse bien ya que de ser posible quisiera que Manami le dijera a su Sensei que tuvo una buena impresión de ella.

 **-¿Dónde está Midoriya-Sensei?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a la pelirosa con curiosidad ya que era extraño que él no estuviera con Eri, claro de que sea el caso de que él haya venido al parque acuático en primer lugar.

 **-Hace un rato estaba hablando con tu madre, estamos compartiendo el sitio-** , respondió Manami con una pequeña sonrisa y esto si causó un poco de sorpresa en Todoroki que no esperaba que eso fuera a suceder

 **-¡Manami, Eri!-** , la voz de Izuku captó la atención de las mencionadas y los cuatro adolescentes que identificaron la voz de su profesor y los seis giraron sus cabezas para ver como el símbolo de la paz se acercaba a teniendo puesto un short verde oscuro y una chaqueta de tela gris con la cremallera completamente arriba.

 **-¡Papi!-** , exclamó Eri alegre de ver a su papá para luego caminar hacia él un poco veloz ya que Manami le había dicho que no se corre en las piscinas por ser peligroso, ella llegó con su padre para abrazarle una pierna y luego él tomó su mano. **-¡Mira Papi, es el hermanito de Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , le dijo Eri a Izuku con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a Todoroki, haciendo que el peliverde se percatara de la presencia de sus estudiantes.

 **-Chicos-** , dijo Izuku un poco sorprendido de encontrarlos a ellos allí, aunque ahora recuerda que Rei le dijo que al igual que Natsu, Shoto también se había reunido con sus amigos.

 **-Es una grata sorpresa encontrarlo en este lugar, Sensei-** , comentó Shinso con una tranquila sonrisa de lado saludando a su maestro con un ademán de su mano.

 **-H-Hola Midoriya-Sensei, m-me alegra verle-** , dijo Uraraka sonrojada y nerviosa de solo tener al frente a su profesor que seguramente no tendría camisa debajo de esa chaqueta y eso la ponía más nerviosa aun si cabe.

Izuku les sonrió a sus alumnos mientras se acercaba hacia ellos junto con Eri. **-También me alegra verlos, espero que se estén divirtiendo-** , dijo el peliverde con calma llegando al frente de los jovenes.

 **-¡Por supuesto, voy a asegurarme de que todos nos divirtamos al máximo, Sensei!-** , exclamó Iida haciendo un saludo militar mirando a su profesor, ante esto Manami y Eri rieron un poco divertidas por el comportamiento tan serio del chico.

 **-No es una orden, Iida-kun-** , dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien para que su alumno se relajara.

Luego el símbolo de la paz siente que su hija le jala la mano y baja su cabeza para verle. **-¡Papi, juega conmigo!-** , le pidió la niña peliblanca a su padre con inocente emoción.

 **-Vale princesa, soy todo tuyo-** , aceptó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa feliz entrando a la piscina de niños junto a su hija, no le daba vergüenza hacer tal cosa porque no es la primera vez que lo hacía, en ocasiones un padre tenía que pisar su orgullo como adulto para hacer feliz a su hija.

Por ejemplo cuando ella quería que jugaran a beber el té él era el mayordomo cabello espumosito, no Izuku Midoriya, ni el símbolo de la paz Deku ni tampoco el más grande héroe del mundo, ¡él era el mayordomo cabello espumosito!. Además Izuku no tenía problemas en jugar con su niña a pesar de que sus alumnos le vieran, antes que maestro él es el padre de Eri y su prioridad era que ella se divirtiera ese día.

Pero Manami tomó la palabra para detener a Izuku antes de que jugara con Eri. **-Momento, vas a mojar la chaqueta, quítatela y dámela para llevarla a la mesa-** , le dijo ella a su mejor amigo con calma mientras le tendía la mano para que le diera la prenda.

 **-No hace falta, estoy bien asi, aquí el agua no me llega ni a las rodillas-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con calma ya que no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

 **-Te dije que te la quitaras Izuku-kun, después va a ser un problema ponerla a secar ya que sabes que se va a mojar-** , le dijo Manami con un poco más de severidad a Izuku, él sabía bien que con Eri terminaría todo empapado de agua y sería un fastidio poner a secar la prenda, en el peor de los casos seguiría mojada cuando se fueran a casa.

Izuku solo suspiró sabiendo que su amiga no dejaría de insistir. **-Si tú lo dices-** , dijo él aceptando que ella tenía razón, pero tenía un buen motivo por el cual llevaba puesta su chaqueta, pero ahora se la debía quitar.

 **-¿¡S-S-Sensei!?-** , preguntaba nerviosa Uraraka sonrojándose y sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco aumentar al ver como su maestro con serenidad comienza a bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta.

Izuku con calma bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta y luego se la comenzó a quitar, asi de fácil, pero curiosamente estos sencillos pasos eran minuciosamente observados por la mayoría de féminas que no se perdían ni un detalle de ver al símbolo de la paz mostrar su desnudo torso fuerte y tonificado, en palabras de ellas dirían que su cuerpo fue perfectamente esculpido como si de una perfecta estatua griega se tratara.

Casi todas las espectadoras de este momento sufrieron hemorragias nasales, varias estaban tentadas a comenzar a tomar fotos para enmarcar el momento, otras se comenzaron a limpiar la sangre de sus narices, otras estaban que babeaban y se tiraban sobre el peliverde que disimulaba lo mejor posible ser ajeno a sus reacciones, de verdad que también le avergonzaba ser muy observado de esa forma pero debía mantener la compostura frente a su hija y sus estudiantes.

 **-¡Uraraka-kun!-** , gritó Iida preocupado al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre de su hemorragia nasal, esto alertó a sus amigos y a Izuku que se acercó preocupado.

 **-Rayos, perdió mucha sangre-** , dijo Shinso arrodillándose viendo toda la sangre que ella perdió por haberse emocionado tanto, luego le dieron la vuelta para ver que ella tenía los ojos en espirales y tenía su rostro rojo como un tomate, tal parece que estaba en una lucha por evitar perder la consciencia.

 **-No es la única-** , comentó Todoroki con calma viendo de reojo como varias chicas jóvenes estaban en el mismo estado que su amiga y sus familias y amigos las llevaban a la enfermería del parque.

 **-Etto, traje un kit médico para emergencias, trátenla con eso, por favor guíalos Manami-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes para que fueran a la mesa donde tenía ese kit de primeros auxilios, era previsivo con estas cosas y trajo uno en caso de que Eri se raspara una rodilla o para tratar alguna otra herida en caso de que algo sucediera, hombre precavido vale por dos. **-¿Manami?-** , preguntó el peliverde confundido al no recibir respuesta de su amiga, al girarse a verla la encuentra también tirada en un charco de su propia hemorragia nasal, lo cual le sacó una gota en la sien a él y a los chicos.

Luego observan como ella se empieza a mover y se comienza a levantar con un poco de dificultad. **-E-Estoy bien, vale completamente la pena-** , le dijo Manami a Izuku con una sonrisa y con un pulgar en alto en aprobación mientras que una línea de sangre aun descendía de la nariz de ella que parecía complacida con la vista.

 **-Por favor ve también a tratarte la nariz junto a Uraraka-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con un poco de seriedad para que se tomara el asunto en serio, no quería que ninguna de las dos se sientan mal.

 **-D-De acuerdo, no te pongas nada encima que ya vuelvo-** , respondió Manami sonriendo algo embobada tomando la chaqueta de Izuku y luego se giró a ver a los chicos. **–Ahora cárguenla y síganme si quieren que sobreviva, les digo por experiencia que la primera vez que sucede la va a dejar mareada un rato-** , les dijo La brava a los adolescentes con más calma recuperándose poco a poco en gala de su experiencia en estas situaciones.

No se sabía que es más sorprendente, ¿que Izuku siga teniendo ese efecto en ella que es su amiga desde hace años o que Manami siguiera con vida luego de perder tanta sangre de su pequeño cuerpo?, con esa pregunta en el aire Shoto, Shinso y Iida cargaron a Uraraka para luego seguir a Manami que les guiaba hacia el sitio donde estaban instalados.

Izuku al ver que ya se fueron se sonrojó levemente para luego cubrirse la cara. **-Dios, ella no tiene que decir esas cosas frente a mis alumnos-** , dijo él para sí mismo con un poco de vergüenza de lo que pensaran sus alumnos sobre él, ¿qué era una clase de Playboy o algo asi?, ¡él solo se quitó una chaqueta!, ¡no hizo nada malo!.

Ajena a toda la situación, Eri no le prestó atención a la sangre en el lugar ni a la ida de Manami con los alumnos de su padre, solo estaba apretando su esponjosa cola y al percatarse de que estaba sola con su papá entonces decidió jalarle la mano para llamar su atención, lo cual logró luego de unos segundos para sacarle de sus pensamientos.

 **-¡Vamos a jugar Papi, vamos a jugar!-** , le insistió Eri al peliverde con entusiasmo para que jugara como ella quería desde hace un rato, Izuku dejó de lado lo que sucedió y le dio su total atención a su hija para asentir con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de eso padre e hija se quedaron jugando en la piscina para niños, Izuku le trató de enseñar a nadar a Eri que parecía tomarle lentamente el truco a lo que decía su padre, luego la pequeña comenzó a salpicarle agua con emoción a su padre que en menor medida mojaba a Eri para que ella ganara, luego Izuku observó como su hija se subía y se lanzaba solita del pequeño tobogán y luego él le aplaudía, en resumen hicieron varias actividades juntos donde se divirtieron.

Ahora Izuku se encontraba sentado en posición india en medio de la piscina para niños mientras que Eri detrás de él le mojaba la cabeza con agua para luego comenzar a toquetear su cabello como si fuera alguna clase de juguete, ya que sus rizos no caían por completo por el agua y a los segundos comenzaban a levantarse de nuevo, eso debía ser un súper poder según la linda Eri.

Lo curioso es que Eri le había preguntado por qué motivo la cola de conejo esponjosa de su traje de baño no se mojaba, sinceramente él tampoco sabía la respuesta y se intrigó profundamente por el motivo, pero no podía decirle que no sabía, así que la distrajo dándole la idea de que juegue con su cabello y así llegaron a esa situación.

 **-Tu cabello es gracioso, Papi-** , dijo Eri divertida tocando los rizos de su papá y este sonrió tranquilo sin moverse.

 **-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, Eri-** , dijo Izuku complacido de que ella lo estuviera pasando bien, él por su parte estaba más que satisfecho de poder pasar ese tiempo con ella, de cierta manera era más entretenido disfrutar ellos con el ambiente del parque acuático que solo ellos dos en la piscina de la casa donde él le enseñaba a nadar y la llevaba sobre sus hombros.

 **-¡También quiero subirme a los toboganes grandes, Papi!-** , le dijo Eri a su padre con emoción y una gran sonrisa señalando el tobogán más grande en el cual principalmente los adolescentes se lanzaban de allí.

 **-Dentro de un rato vamos, quedémonos un poco más aquí-** , dijo Izuku algo perezoso y dejándose caer hacia atrás para quedarse flotando mirando hacia arriba como su hija le veía confundida.

 **-Pero no eres un niño, Papi-** , dijo Eri con inocente curiosidad mirando a su papá que le acababa de recordar que también le tenía que enseñar a flotar.

 **-Es que me gusta que te diviertas estando a salvo-** , respondió el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa sacándole una risilla a Eri que luego puso sus manitas sobre su cabeza para hundirle el rostro en el agua a su papá que luego salió a tomar aire recomponiéndose tranquilamente.

 **-¿Por qué los otros niños no se acercan?-** , le preguntó Eri a su padre con intriga mientras observaba a su alrededor y veía que solo los niños parecían no acercarse mucho a donde estaban su padre y ella, las niñas en cambio estaban en sus propios asuntos sin preocupaciones.

Lo que Eri y las niñas ignoraban es que un aura intimidante rodeaba a Izuku que a pesar de sonreír calmado emitía una sed de sangre a cualquier niño que se atreviera a acercarse a su hijita, el solo hecho de dirigirle la palabra ya sería demasiado, símbolo de la paz o no, no bajaría la guardia en ningún momento por su niña, lo bueno es que los intimidados niños solo pensaron que algún villano estaba tratando de hacer tenebroso al héroe Deku.

 **(Como dije, a salvo)** , pensó Izuku sonriéndole con inocencia a su pequeña que no sospechaba nada de él. **-Quien sabe-** , respondió con calma y encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez, eso hizo que se le pasara la curiosidad a Eri que despreocupada solo siguió jugando con su papá.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de la piscina para niños se encontraba Natsu llevando un short azul, se notaba algo fastidiado rascándose la cabeza mientras caminaba buscando a su madre y a su hermana para reunirse con ellas.

 **-Dios, debieron haber hecho el ensayo antes de venir aquí, ahora me dejaron solito-** , dijo Natsu para sí mismo un poco desanimado ya que sus amigos y su novia al parecer olvidaron hacer el ensayo de la universidad para el lunes y se fueron a sus casas a comenzarlo, por lo cual él que era el único que lo hizo se quedó solo.

Ya llevaba un rato caminando y todavía no ha logrado encontrar a su mama y a Fuyumi, tampoco se encontró con Shoto asi que básicamente tendría que seguir caminando para encontrarles y pasar tiempo con ellos, o por lo menos ese era el plan hasta que llegó a la piscina para niños donde vio a un hombre de rizos verdes jugando con una niña que puede que sea su hija o alguna pariente a pesar de que no se parezcan físicamente.

 **-Ese sujeto me parece familiar-** , comentó Natsu concentrándose un poco en la apariencia del hombre al que apenas podía verle la cara ya que no se quedaba quieto al estar de pie dando vueltas sobre su eje mientras tenía a la niña sobre sus hombros.

 **-¡Dilo Papi, dilo!-** , le pedía la alegre niña de cabello blanco y un pequeño cuerno al hombre peliverde que se detuvo de golpe mareando un poco a la pequeña que reía tiernamente sosteniéndose de la cabeza de su papá.

 **-No vas a tener agua en esos pequeños oídos, ¡porque estoy aquí!-** , exclamó Izuku sonriendo alegre señalándose así mismo con un pulgar mientras internamente estaba aguantando la vergüenza de las risillas de las chicas y mujeres enternecidas por su escenita, girar a Eri sobre sus hombros es solo una táctica para sacarle un poco de agua de los oídos que había mostrado su eficacia anteriores veces, además ella se divertía con eso asi que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Natsu por su parte se quedó de piedra al reconocer al hombre que estaba allí, rizos verdes al igual que sus ojos, pecas, esa sonrisa y esa frase característica, sin duda era él, le había visto muchas veces por televisión como para no poder reconocerle ahora.

 **-¡Héroe Deku!-** , exclamó Natsu emocionado de ver a su héroe favorito que es el símbolo de la paz y con tanto entusiasmo no pensó mucho al momento de comenzar a correr hacia el peliverde y saltar sobre él para acercarse con la intención de hablarle.

Pero lo que el universitario albino no esperó es que fue muy brusco en su forma de acercarse, haciendo que Izuku actuando por acto reflejo al percibir peligro le sujetara del brazo para hacerle un lanzamiento que no requirió ni un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte ya que aún tenía a Eri sobre sus hombros, entonces el mundo se dio la vuelta para Natsu que lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo de la piscina para niños.

Eri tiernamente aplaudía asombrada a su padre por su truco mientras que él se encontraba viendo con seriedad como un joven estaba tirado en el suelo recuperando el aire al haber estado bajo el agua, al notar que no parecía un villano entonces Izuku relajó al saber que su hija estaba bien.

Luego se percató de que le hizo algo un poco rudo al albino. **-Oops, parece que fui un poco lejos-** , dijo un poco preocupado por el chico y dispuesto a ofrecerle la mano, pero no fue necesario ya que el peliblanco se puso de pie como si no le hubiera sucedido nada.

 **-¡Eres el héroe Deku!, ¿¡verdad!?, ¡no solo eso, también eras el amigo de Fuyumi y ahora eres el maestro de Shoto!, ¡que emoción!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo mirando a Izuku que se sorprendió un poco ante la energía del chico y lo que sabía sobre su relación con los Todorokis, luego Izuku se quedó observándole detenidamente hasta lograr reconocerle.

 **-¿Natsu?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco impresionado de que el joven niño que conoció haya crecido tanto en ese tiempo que no le ha visto, casi se había hecho tan alto como para alcanzar su mentón.

Natsu se mostró feliz de ser reconocido por su ídolo y asintió con la cabeza. **-¡El mismo!, ¡quizás no me hayas reconocido ya que crecí mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos!-** , exclamó el adolescente de 19 años dando en el clavo y guiñando un ojo un poco orgulloso de su crecimiento.

Izuku le sonrió de forma amigable al hermano de Fuyumi. **-Claro que te recuerdo Natsu, solo me sorprendí al ver lo grande que te has hecho, me alegra mucho verte-** , le dijo el peliverde con honestidad a Natsu, sabía que se lo encontraría tarde o temprano al compartir el sitio, pero seguía siendo sorprendente ver el impacto que ha tenido el tiempo en el niño que le admiró junto con Shoto cuando él iba a su casa.

Natsu de verdad apenas parecía caber en su emoción y su gran sonrisa era imborrable. **-¡Dios!, ¡de verdad tengo muchas que contarte, tenemos mucho de qué hablar!-** , exclamaba el Todoroki con entusiasmo y sin medir su voz, después de todo al frente de él estaba el mismo al que admiró hace años y que actualmente admiraba tanto como héroe como persona por las acciones que ha hecho desinteresadamente.

Pero unos pequeños bracitos agitándose sobre la cabeza de su ídolo captaron la atención de Natsu que levantó la cabeza para ver a la pequeña niña de cabello blanco y el pequeño cuerno, se había olvidado que ella estaba allí, la niña parecía estar molesta con él ya que tenía las cejas fruncidas y tenía las mejillas infladitas, la verdad se veía muy adorable.

 **-¡Querías hacerle daño a Papi, eres malo!-** , le decía Eri tiernamente enojada con el chico que trató de atacar a su padre y por eso estaba sacudiendo sus bracitos para que se alejara de él, esto enterneció a Izuku que agradecía la preocupación de su hija mientras que Natsu alzó una ceja.

 **-¿Papi?-** , preguntó Natsu confundido ante lo que dijo la niña, parecía que se estaba dejando algo importante de lo que tenía que darse cuenta.

 **-Je, tranquila Eri, él es también un hermanito de Fuyumi-Sensei, no tenía malas intenciones-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que Eri dejara de tratar de ahuyentar a Natsu para mostrarse curiosa.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Eri con un dedo en su mentón mirando a su padre con intriga recibiendo un asentimiento de él.

 **-¿Entonces tu eres estudiante de Fuyumi?, ¡vaya!, ¡me llamo Natsu!-** , se presentó Natsu con entusiasmo de poder conocer a una de los pequeños que su hermana mayor ahora estaba cuidando.

La niña en un cambio radical de actitud le sonrió con alegría al hermano de su maestra. **-Me llamo Eri Midoriya, hola hermanito de Fuyumi-Sensei, por favor no le hagas nada a Papi, vas a perder-** , le dijo Eri al chico para advertirle que era mejor no meterse con su papá que es el más fuerte del mundo.

Natsu abrió ligeramente la boca y golpeó su palma con un puño. **-Ahora caigo, tú eres hija del héroe Deku, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó él a la pequeña y ella asintió feliz con la cabeza, por algo es que le llamaba así.

 **-Sí, mi Papi es el mejor héroe del mundo-** , respondió Eri con adorable afecto abrazando la cabeza de su padre que enternecido levantó un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza a la albina que disfrutó ser consentida.

Entonces Natsu bajó su mirada hacia su ídolo. **-Y tú eres el padre de Eri, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención del héroe número uno.

 **-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Natsu-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo levemente con una gota en la sien mirando al albino.

La mente de Natsu se quedó congelada unos segundos en lo que analizaba lo que sabía, al principió escuchó de Shoto que su profesor es el símbolo de la paz, de acuerdo, luego le contó que la hija de él apareció antes de una práctica y fue porque Fuyumi la había perdido, hasta allí todo bien ya que él no le había dado vueltas al asunto. Hace unos días fue que Fuyumi le reveló que el amigo que ella traía a casa cuando estudiaba es ahora el símbolo de la paz y maestro de Shoto, eso fue una sorpresa para él que ahora sabía que las figuras a las que más admiraba eran la misma persona.

Entonces ahora todo era sencillo, Izuku Midoriya que estudió con su hermana ahora es el héroe Deku y tiene una hija. **-¿¡Queeeeee!?-** , exclamó Natsu sorprendido e impactado por la revelación con la cual tardó en reaccionar, antes no le dio muchas vueltas pero ahora sabía que su héroe favorito que era el peliverde que conoció desde pequeño tenía una hija. **-¡¿T-Tienes una hija?!, ¿¡Desde hace cuánto!?, ¿¡Por qué no lo sabe todo el mundo!?-** , preguntaba confundido y exaltado el peliblanco alzando un poco la voz para luego ser callado por Izuku que le puso una mano en la boca.

 **-Shhh, trata de bajar la voz Natsu, quisiera mantenerlo como algo privado así que escucha cuidadosamente y lo que te diré no tienes que divulgarlo-** , le dijo Izuku al hermano de Fuyumi con calma mirándole directamente a los ojos para que se calmara y que sobretodo haga silencio, sería un problema que todos le oigan y se confirme completamente que Eri es su hija cuando la incertidumbre para el público ha sido pacífica y quería que eso no fuese arruinado.

Unos minutos más adelante ya Izuku terminó de explicarle a Natsu todo lo que necesitaba saber, todo esto mientras que Eri estaba en el suelo tomando de la mano a su padre y saludaba de forma alegre a las niñas de la piscina que la veían sujetando la mano del imponente y genial símbolo de la paz.

 **-Ahh, ya entiendo, ahora todo tiene sentido-** , dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza para reír un poco, ahora que se tranquilizó pudo asimilar bien lo que el peliverde le dijo, que adoptó a Eri luego de una misión hace 3 años, desde entonces ha tratado en lo posible que los medios no se interesaran mucho en ella para que viviera como una niña normal, y es por eso que la noticia de que tenía una hija no era conocimiento de todo el público.

 **-Que bien que te hayas calmado, aunque me alegro que sigas siendo tan enérgico-** , comentó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras recordaba lo animado que era el albino y la manera tan alegre con la cual quería acaparar su atención junto con Shoto.

 **-Je, esa es una de mis cualidades, tú me lo dijiste hace años-** , dijo Natsu feliz y con una gran sonrisa recordando aquello e Izuku asintió con calma también recordando haberle dicho eso al chico.

 **-Es cierto, entonces supongo que también recuerdas como me llamaban tú y Shoto a mí-** , decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa un poco juguetona viendo a Natsu, el cual ensanchó un poco los ojos y luego agachó la cabeza tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

 **-I-Izunii-chan-** , contestó Natsu avergonzado de decirlo ya que por ese apodo le llamaban él y Shoto en aquellos tiempos pero ahora que creció era penoso decirlo en voz alta, pero en aquel momento era normal ya que le conocían desde que Fuyumi entró a Yuuei y al hablar con el peliverde comenzaron a considerarlo un hermano mayor y como un modelo a seguir al cual querer impresionar con sus logros.

Izuku sonrió divertido por la timidez de Natsu y le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-Jeje, puedes llamarme por mi apellido Natsu, sé que es vergonzoso decirlo-** , le dijo él con calma comprendiendo que a su edad no sería lo más apropiado llamarle de esa manera.

Natsu se recompuso y miró con una sonrisa al joven padre. **-Entonces, Midoriya-kun, ¿viniste a divertirte con tu hija?-** , preguntó él algo obvio solo para hacer conversación, la verdad en esos momentos ya estaba satisfecho con reencontrarse con el peliverde que admiraba y consideraba una clase de hermano mayor que hace tiempo no ve o algo asi, tan solo estaba feliz.

 **-¡Correcto!, ¡Papi me iba a llevar al gran tobogán!-** , respondió Eri tomando la palabra con inocente entusiasmo mientras miraba a Natsu y le señalaba el gran tobogán de color azul.

 **-Ese es muy divertido, deberían subir pronto-** , le dijo Natsu a la pequeña inclinándose un poco para sonreírle de forma amistosa, a él se le daba bien charlar con los niños, quizás porque podía comportarse como uno.

 **-Si quieres hablamos más tarde Natsu, después de todo compartimos el sitio con ustedes-** , le dijo Izuku al hermanito de Fuyumi con tranquilidad y el peliblanco se sorprendió gratamente.

 **-¿En serio?, pues entonces ya hablaremos después, de verdad me alegro mucho de verte, Midoriya-kun-** , le dijo Natsu al peliverde que es su héroe favorito con una sonrisa amigable estrujando su mano para luego salir de la piscina de niños y alejarse mientras se despedía con la mano de la pequeña Eri. **(Ya entiendo porque Fuyumi quiso venir hoy, será divertido jugar con ella)** , pensó Natsu divertido ya queriendo avergonzar a su hermana al haber descubierto sus intenciones, quizás por ser maestra de Eri se haya enterado que vendrían.

De igual manera seguiría buscando la mesa donde estuviera su madre para de esa manera contarle todo lo que acaba de descubrir, ahora él pudo volver a ver al peliverde que durante años casi llenó el vacío que dejó la desaparición de su hermano mayor Touya, Izuku era lo más parecido a su hermano mayor que llegó a tener y se aseguraría de obtener su teléfono para mantener el contacto.

De vuelta con Izuku y Eri ambos se encontraban viendo como Natsu se alejaba caminando y luego la niña jaló la mano de su padre.

 **-Ese hermanito de Fuyumi-Sensei es muy divertido-** , dijo Eri sonriendo con inocencia ya que el otro hermanito de cabello de dos colores diferentes era más callado y tranquilo, de cualquier manera ella prefería a Fuyumi por sobre sus hermanos.

 **-Sí, asi es él-** , respondió Izuku con un poco de nostalgia pensando en lo que ha crecido Natsu pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo niño alegre que conoció. **-De cualquier manera, ¿caminamos un rato, princesa?-** , le preguntó él a su hija con una ligera sonrisa.

Eri asintió con adorable emoción y alzó sus bracitos hacia su padre pidiéndole que la levante. **-Llévame sobre tus hombros, Papi-** , le pidió la linda niña al mayor que sonrió enternecido y con cuidado la levantó para ponérsela sobre sus hombros y luego salir de la piscina para comenzar a caminar por allí.

Mientras Izuku caminaba con una alegre Eri sobre sus hombros, para las personas presentes era difícil no identificar al símbolo de la paz que tenía a una adorable niña con él, pero por encima de esta atención estaban las miradas menos santas de varias féminas que contemplaban el torso desnudo de Izuku mientras caminaba.

Eri se percató de esas miradas y observaba a esas chicas con inocente curiosidad para luego bajar su cabeza y colocar su cabecita sobre los rizos de su padre. **-Muchas Onee-chans se están viendo Papi, ¿por qué?-** , le preguntó ella al peliverde que se sonrojó levemente ante la pregunta.

 **-Eso es porque me reconocieron, tú sabes Eri, Papi es un poco conocido-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo levemente lo más tranquilo posible para no mostrarse avergonzado, pues no quería que su hija supiera el verdadero motivo por el cual esas chicas le observaban de esa manera, él lo sabía pero aun mostraba compostura, aunque quisiera que esas chicas consideraran que son muy obvias.

 **-¡Es cierto!, ¡Papi es famoso!-** , exclamó Eri con una sonrisa aceptando lo dicho y su curiosidad desapareció para enfocar su atención en otra cosa.

 **(Por esto es que tendría que llevar mi chaqueta, Manami)** , pensó Izuku un poco cansado queriendo recuperar su chaqueta para cubrirse un poco, luego desvió la mirada y vio una tienda de batidos. **-¿Antes de subir al tobogán quisieras un batido, Eri?, empiezo a tener sed-** , le preguntó a la niña a la que se le iluminaron los ojos.

 **-¡Quiero uno de fresa!-** , dijo Eri muy feliz y contenta alzando sus bracitos al aire con emoción infantil, haciendo que Izuku sonriera divertido al ver la reacción que esperaba.

 **-Primero buscaré mi billetera-** , decía él con una leve sonrisa para comenzar a caminar en dirección al sitio donde se había establecido con la familia Todoroki ya que allí había dejado sus cosas.

* * *

El padre peliverde con su hija en hombros llegó a la mesa donde se encontró con Manami conversando jovialmente con Rei y Natsu que ya se presentó a la pelirosa, ya La Brava se encontraba completamente bien y le contó a Izuku que Uraraka se recuperó y se fue con Shoto y los demás a seguir disfrutando del parque.

Con esa preocupación ya fuera de sus hombros, Izuku tomó la cantidad justa de dinero en su billetera y de nuevo caminó hacia la tienda de batidos donde permaneció en la cola charlando con Eri hasta que finalmente hicieron su compra y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas de esa zona de comida.

Eri estaba sentada sobre su regazo bebiendo contenta de su batido de fresa a través de su pajita infantil en forma de remolino, él por su parte también pidió un batido de fresa para sí mismo, después de todo era su sabor favorito, quizás sea por eso que a Eri también le gustaba tanto.

Padre e hija bebían en un acogedor silencio sus batidos, Eri con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del dulce sabor mientras que Izuku miraba en varias direcciones el parque para apreciar como todos allí podían sonreír en paz, eso le hacía pensar que todo el esfuerzo que hace como símbolo de la paz da sus frutos.

En eso gira su cabeza hacia un lado con serenidad solo para sorprenderse un poco al ver a Fuyumi de pie a su lado que estaba bebiendo un zumo de frutas que acababa de comprar en algún local.

 **-F-Fuyumi-** , dijo Izuku sonrojándose un poco al verla ya que le tomó por sorpresa apreciar que se había cambiado y llevaba su chaqueta amarilla encima y debajo tendría su traje de baño que permanecía oculto.

La verdad la imagen de ella le cautivó por momentos al pensar que regresó en el tiempo a cuando salían a la playa o a la piscina junto a Hawks y sus demás amigos de Yuuei, ella acostumbraba a llevar una chaqueta por vergüenza a mostrar su cuerpo, Izuku se percató de que al parecer eso no cambió pero ahora era un poco diferente al estar Fuyumi más crecida y hermosa, no podía quitar sus ojos de ella.

Fuyumi por su parte escuchó la voz de Izuku y se quedó tiesa cuando lo vio sentado en una mesa con Eri sobre su regazo, sus mejillas y orejas se sonrojaron y se estaba sintiendo nerviosa solo de ver al peliverde sin camisa y con su esculpido torso y fuertes brazos al descubierto, el corazón se le aceleró y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada al embellecer la imagen de él.

Ella nunca pudo acostumbrarse a ver su piel desnuda, nunca, ni siquiera cuando entrenaban en la piscina de Yuuei, o cuando su traje de héroe se rasgaba, o cuando salían a la playa, o cuando le veía en un Yukata holgado… t-tampoco cuando subieron por las escaleras de la adultez juntos.

 **-I-I-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Fuyumi sonrojada y sorprendida de encontrarle así, luego se dio cuenta de que ella misma tenía su traje de baño debajo de su chaqueta y de la nada la motivación de mostrárselo se vio reemplazado por vergüenza de encontrarse así frente a él.

 **-¡Hola Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , la dulce e infantil voz de Eri despertó a ambos adultos de sus pensamientos para poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Fuyumi observó a Eri y sintió una puñalada de ternura a travesar su corazón por como ella lucia su adorable traje de baño. **-H-Hola Eri, me alegra verte-** , saludó Fuyumi a su estudiante con una pequeña sonrisa amable tratando de tranquilizar su corazón.

De verdad este dúo dinámico era mortal para ella, por un lado Izuku sencillamente era Izuku y eso era más suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara, por el otro Eri con su inocencia y lindura era un arma de ternura masiva que atacaba indiscriminadamente a todo aquel que la viera, ya Fuyumi lo sabía, padre e hija serían los que acabarían con ella algún día.

Eri miró con curiosidad a su profesora de cabello bicolor. **-¿Por qué lleva suéter, Fuyumi-Sensei?, estamos en la piscina-** , le preguntó la pequeña con inocencia ya que Manami le dijo a su papá que no llevara una chaqueta porque se podía mojar, entonces solo debería llevar su traje de baño, ¿verdad?.

Fuyumi se puso un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta de la niña. **-L-Lo sé Eri, e-es que yo…-** , tartamudeaba ella sonrojada mirando fugazmente a Izuku ya que no quería responder que es por vergüenza, eso se oiría patético, además seguro Eri le preguntaría ¿por qué se cambió en primer lugar?, entonces allí estaría acorralada por una niña de 5 años al admitir que quería llamar la atención de Izuku.

Eri ajena a los nervios de su profesora, le sonrió con alegría. **-Quiero ver su traje de baño Fuyumi-Sensei, ¿es lindo?, ¡el mío tiene conejitos!-** , exclamó la peliblanca con inocente emoción señalando los conejitos chibis en su traje de baño y comenzó a contarlos, pero no alcanzaba a ver los que estaban en su espalda y se rindió. **–No sé cuántos hay jeje, ¡pero son muchos Fuyumi-Sensei!, ¿Cómo es su traje de baño?-** , le preguntó la pequeña a la joven mujer que a pesar de los nervios quería apretujar a la pequeña por ser tan adorable.

Izuku hizo todo lo posible para retomar la compostura y se aclaró la garganta. **-N-No la presiones con eso, Eri-** , le dijo el padre peliverde a su hija estando levemente sonrojado, puede que porque en el fondo también quisiera echar un vistazo.

 **-N-No me importa Izuku-kun, n-no es la gran cosa-** , dijo Fuyumi tímidamente tratando de hacerse la valiente para actuar, era ahora o nunca, además la mirada de expectación de Eri era como una espada poniéndole contra la pared, era imposible no querer complacer a esa niña.

Fuyumi dejó su zumo de frutas sobre la mesa y luego con nervios y su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre de su chaqueta, a ojos de Izuku era bastante tierna, hasta le surgió el deseo de tomarle una foto a su cara.

Ella lentamente bajó la cremallera y abrió un poco su chaqueta para mostrar su traje de baño que constaba de un sujetador blanco que resaltaba un poco su escote, debajo estaba la pieza inferior del traje de baño de color blanco cubierta por una falda corta un tanto translucida de color rojizo que tenía un corte del lado de la pierna derecha dándole un toque coqueto a Fuyumi.

Izuku amplió sus ojos ligeramente al verla y quedó atrapado como una mosca en una telaraña, es preciosa, no se le venía otra palabra a la mente por esta estar fuera de servicio en esos momentos, lo que ha crecido Fuyumi desde que eran estudiantes era más que evidente, ahora tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer, tenía las esbeltas piernas, su piel pálida y suave a la vista, su cadera, su cintura, su abdomen plano, su escote y no menos importante las hermosas facciones de su rostro al estar avergonzada.

Sin proponérselo Izuku recordó como también se quedó embobado al verla por primera vez sin su chaqueta al ir a la playa, también la segunda vez, y la tercera, y la cuarta, el punto es que hasta donde recuerda él siempre ha terminado hipnotizado al verla de esta forma y esta vez no fue la excepción.

En este preciso momento se reprendió mentalmente por estar reaccionando de esa manera, era descortés hacia ella, no quería ser grosero al verla y recordar aquellos íntimos momentos cuando la pudo ver de la manera en que vino al mundo, no debía pensar en eso, pero... ¿cómo no hacerlo al ver a la belleza frente a él?, había caído atrapado en su telaraña pese a que ella no lo supiera.

 **-¿C-Como me veo?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi tímidamente a Izuku que se había quedado viéndole directamente en silencio, puede que él no lo hiciera apropósito pero aun asi el silencio la hacía sentirse más avergonzada.

Izuku se llevó su mano derecha a la cara para cubrírsela mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia otro lado y sus pecosas mejillas estaban coloradas. **-Te ves muy linda Fuyumi… de verdad-** , respondió Izuku sonando calmado, pero Fuyumi podía ver a través de los dedos de Izuku como estaba sonrojado y parecía avergonzado.

Un reconfortante calor emanó en el interior de Fuyumi que desvió la cara tímidamente en otra dirección para cubrirse la boca con una mano. **-M-Me alegro-** , decía la Todoroki con el corazón a mil por hora y cubriendo la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, no podía evitarlo, estaba avergonzada pero aun así el cumplido de Izuku y saber que su traje de baño tuvo efecto en él era suficiente para hacerla sentir victoriosa.

Eri por su parte miraba con inocente curiosidad a su papá y a su profesora, estaba un poco preocupada. **-Papi y Fuyumi-Sensei están rojitos, ¿están enfermos?-** , le preguntó Eri a su papá golpeándole un poco el pecho para llamar su atención y Fuyumi también le escuchó.

Ambos adultos se miraron mutuamente y luego sonrieron divertidos por la preocupación de la pequeña, entonces Izuku se recuperó y le sonrió levemente a su hija para acariciarle la cabeza.

 **-Será mejor que vayamos al tobogán, Eri-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri con calma y la pequeña se mostró emocionada y asintió con la cabeza, luego se giró a ver a su maestra de cabello blanco y rojo.

 **-¿Quiere acompañarnos, Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , le preguntó la niña a la mayor con una infantil y amistosa sonrisa, causando que Fuyumi se sorprendiera un poco.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , preguntó Fuyumi algo descolocada con la oferta de la pequeña ángel.

 **-¡Venga con nosotros!, ¡va a ser más divertido si viene!-** , exclamaba Eri con alegría y emoción viendo a su maestra directamente a los ojos ya que se quería divertir con ella también.

El peliverde le colocó una mano en la cabeza a su hija para hablarle. **-Eri, Fuyumi seguro tiene otros planes, no le pidas hacer otras cosas-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri con calma para que dejara de insistir, no quería que la Todoroki se sintiera obligada a acompañarles.

 **-E-Está bien-** , aceptó Fuyumi sonriendo levemente y un poco sonrojada viendo a Izuku que alzó una ceja.

 **-¿Estás segura?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado ya que sinceramente no esperaba que fuera a estar de acuerdo.

La joven mujer asintió levemente mientras juntaba sus manos tímidamente. **-S-Si, n-no me molestaría estar con ustedes-** , dijo Fuyumi sonriendo gentilmente cuando internamente estaba realmente feliz.

Su plan original era encontrarse de causalidad con padre e hija y saludarles, pero terminó compartiendo mesa con ellos dos, logró ver el lindo traje de baño de Eri y a Izuku sin camisa, también logró mostrarle su traje de baño a Izuku y recibió un cumplido de él, ahora se le estaba invitando a que les acompañara, ¿acaso las cosas podían ir mejor?.

 **-¡Yeyy!, ¡vámonos rápido al tobogán grandote!-** , exclamó Eri contenta alzando las manitos en el aire, luego por si sola bajó lentamente del regazo de su papá para sujetar de la mano a Fuyumi tomándola por sorpresa, luego cuando Izuku se puso de pie su hija le tomó la mano también y entonces comenzó a caminar un poco apresurada hacia el tobogán azul mientras jalaba a su papá y a su maestra.

Izuku sonríe feliz como padre de que ella estuviera feliz y divirtiéndose, aun ahora no podía describir perfectamente cómo es que ver a su hija con esa expresión le revitalizaba el alma, como si para ser feliz tenía que hacer que ella lo fuera y tuviera un espléndido futuro por delante, ¿así se sentían todos los padres?.

Fuyumi por su lado estaba cubriéndose la boca con su mano libre mientras trataba de contener la emoción que surgió de pensar que parecían una familia los tres juntos, Izuku y ella siendo los padres de Eri que les jalaba con adorable emoción infantil para que se divirtieran, y ellos con afecto la siguen complacidos de verla sonreír… de verdad deseaba que ese fuera el caso, ella formar parte de la familia de ellos dos, pensar en eso la hacía enormemente feliz.

Mientras caminaban en dirección al tobogán, Fuyumi se giró a ver a Izuku mientras que Eri estaba demasiado emocionada como para detener su caminar.

 **-E-Entonces vamos al tobogán, ¿verdad?, ¿no será peligroso para Eri?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi al peliverde con un poco de preocupación por la niña que era demasiado pequeña para esas atracciones.

Izuku sonrió levemente por la preocupación de ella. **-No te preocupes, siempre la sostengo bien y cuando bajamos la levanto de inmediato luego de caer para que no le entre agua en las orejas, ella todavía no sabe nadar-** , le dijo él a Fuyumi con tranquilidad ya que él era muy atento con esas cosas, de solo pensar que resultaría peligroso para ella entonces no la dejaría montarse, pero si estaba con él y tenía certeza de que no pasaría nada entonces lo permitía.

 **-Pero Papi me está enseñando poco a poco-** , interrumpió Eri con determinación en su linda carita mientras infla las mejillas y gira su cabeza para ver a Fuyumi que le sonrió amablemente a la niña.

 **-Pronto lo lograras Eri, creo en ti-** , le dijo Fuyumi a la pequeña albina con un poco de afecto en su voz, podía ver un poco de Izuku en esa mirada decidida de la pequeña, por ello quería animarla y sabría que lograría lo que se propusiera.

 **-Gracias Fuyumi-Sensei-** , dijo Eri contenta por el apoyo de su maestra y siguió caminando al frente, Izuku sonrió mirándolas a ambas de cierta manera satisfecho en que se llevaran bien, eso le hacía recordar al peliverde que Eri tenia suerte de tener a Fuyumi como maestra al ser tan gentil y amable hasta el punto en que ayudaría todo lo posible a los demás que necesitan su apoyo.

Entonces Izuku y Fuyumi siguieron tomando de las manos a Eri que contenta daba pasito y pasito tarareando una canción y de esa manera se acercaron al gran tobogán donde había un poco de gente haciendo fila en la escalera que lleva a la cima. Fuyumi e Izuku cruzaron miradas y luego las bajaron a ver a Eri y se les ocurrió una idea para divertir a la pequeña, ambos la levantaron de sus bracitos para que subiera un escalón y ella soltó una tierna risa de asombro y de esa manera los tres fueron subiendo hasta estar al final de la fila donde al llegar comenzaron a charlar un poco sobre cosas mundanas.

 **-Fuyumi, Midoriya-Sensei-** , ambos adultos escucharon a Shoto detrás de ellos y al girarse vieron que estaba acompañado de Shinsou, Iida y Uraraka que estaban haciendo la fila para subir al tobogán.

 **-S-Shoto, y también están tus amigos-** , dijo Fuyumi sonrojándose y sonriendo un poco avergonzada de que los amigos de Shoto y él le hayan descubierto con Izuku y Eri, al darse cuenta de que aun sostenía la mano de Eri la soltó para tratar de no levantar sospechas, lo cual fue notado por Hitoshi.

 **-Hola Nee-san, tal parece que interrumpimos algo-** , dijo Shinso con una sonrisa ladina y un poco bromista viendo a Fuyumi que al parecer estaba ganando puntos con su profesor y su hija, conocía a la hermana de su amigo desde hace meses y no esperaba que fuera a ser tan audaz dada su forma de actuar.

Fuyumi se sonrojó un poco más por las palabras de Hitoshi. **-N-No interrumpen nada-** , les dijo ella al amigo pelimorado de su hermano menor con un poco de nervios para que no supusieran nada extraño como que tenían un buen momento de unidad, momento, eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **-¿También van a lanzarse del tobogán?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus estudiantes con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que es lo obvio al ellos estar haciendo la fila, pero más que nada quería sacar conversación con ellos.

 **-¡Correcto Sensei!, ¡prometí que nos divertiríamos al máximo!-** , exclamó Iida tan diligente y serio como solo él puede mientras hace un saludo militar respetuoso a su maestro mientras que sus gafas resplandecían por la luz reflejada en ellos.

 **-Ten cuidado con tus lentes al caer, Iida-kun-** , le aconsejó el joven profesor a su estudiante con calma recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro, luego el peliverde se acercó preocupado a Uraraka que se mostraba tímida y no le miraba a él. **-¿Ya te encuentras bien, Uraraka?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su alumna atento de su salud mientras se inclinaba un poco para verle de cerca, causando que la castaña se ponga muy nerviosa y asienta torpemente con la cabeza.

 **-S-Si Sensei, g-gracias por preocuparse-** , respondió Uraraka con su rostro sonrojado y su corazón latiendo acelerado al tener a su profesor observándole de manera tan directa con sus intensos orbes verdes, y para colmo ella tenía justo al frente la espectacular vista que antes le hizo tener una hemorragia nasal, debía controlarse para que su emoción no le ganara de nuevo.

 **-Si no te sientes bien no te subas, puede hacerte mal-** , le dijo Izuku a la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que acepte el consejo ya que se preocupaba por la sangre que ella perdió y también el hecho de que tenía la cara muy sonrojada.

Uraraka se sintió conmovida por la preocupación de su maestro y mostró una expresión decidida. **-E-Estoy bien, ¡soy alguien fuerte!-** , respondió Ochako apretando los puños y echando un poco de aire caliente de su nariz como un toro, quería demostrarle a su profesor que no era una chica frágil, ella sería una heroína.

 **-Claro que lo eres-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo complacido con la respuesta de su estudiante para luego acariciarle un poco la cabeza para vergüenza y nervios de Uraraka que agachó la cabeza tímidamente dejándose consentir, no mentiría, lo estaba disfrutando.

Fuyumi por su parte veía esto con una expresión complicada, pues apreciaba lo buen maestro que era Izuku y que fuera amigable con sus estudiantes, pero a ella le irritaba un poco el ver el buen trato que recibía la castaña.

 **-¿Por qué tiene esa cara, Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , le preguntó Eri a su maestra con intriga mientras levantaba su bracito en el aire para tratar de llamar su atención, eso hizo que los presentes se giraran a ver a la joven mujer.

 **-Pareces molesta, Fuyumi-** , comentó Shoto viendo a su hermana con calma percatándose de que ella parecía irritada o molesta con algo.

Fuyumi se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y que al parecer fue muy obvia y se avergonzó. **-N-No estoy molesta, Shoto-** , le dijo ella a su hermanito con una sonrisa nerviosa para tratar de que él y los demás la ignoraran, lo menos que quería es que Izuku y los jóvenes supieran que estaba celosa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en la fila, por fin todos llegaron a la cima del tobogán de agua. **-Ya llegamos-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que Eri sujetaba su mano emocionada ya que se lanzarían juntos y miraba desde allí lo alto que estaban.

 **-¿Quién va primero?-** , les preguntó el encargado a los presentes con una cordial y amable sonrisa estando al lado de la entrada al tobogán.

 **-Sería mejor si nos mostraras como debemos divertirnos sin peligro, ¿verdad, Iida?-** , le dijo Shinso con tranquilidad a su amigo de lentes con una sonrisa de lado, a lo cual Iida asiente firmemente con la cabeza.

 **-¡Tienes razón Shinso-kun, miren y aprendan como se divierte de forma segura!-** , exclamó Iida dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos en lo que se acomodaba los lentes y seriamente se dirija al tobogán con movimientos robóticos para sentarse y luego lanzarse con la espalda recta como una tabla como si fuera un muñeco Lego, eso les sacó unas gotas en la sien a los jóvenes y a los adultos, Eri por su parte reía divertida.

 **-Uno menos-** , dijo Shinso para sí mismo para luego girarse a ver a Shoto a su lado. **-Ahora lánzate tú, Todoroki-kun-** , le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo pelimixto que con tranquilidad asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió al tobogán para acostarse un poco y lanzarse. **-Ahora tal parece que quedamos solo nosotros, Midoriya-Sensei, ¿quisiera usted lanzarse con Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó el pelimorado a su profesor con calma causando que la mencionada y Fuyumi se sobresaltaran un poco.

 **-¿D-De qué estás hablando, Shinso-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka sonrojada a su amigo de rizos morados que seguro tenía algo entre manos, ¿acaso quería ayudarle con Midoriya-Sensei o solo se estaba divirtiendo avergonzándole?.

Hitoshi miró a su amiga con una sonrisa ladina y alzó una ceja. **-¿No te gusta la idea?-** , preguntó el chico con un poco de burla en su tono, haciendo que la castaña desviara la mirada en otra dirección con timidez y abrazándose así misma apenada.

 **-N-No dije eso-** , respondió Ochako mirando fugazmente a su profesor por el rabillo del ojo, está en realidad es una oportunidad única de hacer algo así con el docente peliverde.

Eri se plantó al frente de su Papi y abrió los brazos como si estuviera resguardándole a él detrás de su espalda, pero es difícil tomársela en serio al ser tan pequeñita en comparación a su padre. **-¡Yo me voy a lanzar con Papi!-** , declaró la niña en protesta ya que no importa lo que dijeran, ella y su papá bajarían juntos, parecía un poco molesta pero sus adorables mejillas infladitas le quitaban seriedad a sus palabras.

 **-Entonces pueden ir los tres juntos-** , le propuso Shinso a la pequeña con diversión mientras le ofrecía una mano para sellar el acuerdo, la pequeña por su parte se puso pensativa, si ella y su papá estaban juntos entonces no tenía problema en que viniera otra persona, entonces asintió contenta y estrechó la mano de Shinso para incredulidad de Fuyumi.

 **-¡M-Me opongo!, un maestro no puede tomarse tantas confianzas con sus estudiantes-** , dijo Fuyumi sonrojándose mirando un poco seria al chico pelimorado que estaba orquestando toda la situación, ella estaba satisfecha con bajar sola y dejar a padre e hija disfrutar juntos, pero eso no incluía la presencia de la chica castaña que al parecer estaba apegada a Izuku.

 **-Pero en estos momentos no estamos en clases ni en la escuela, Nee-san-** , le dijo Hitoshi a la mujer pelimixto con una sonrisa relajada dejándola a ella sin palabras y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos buscando un argumento con el cual ganar la conversación.

 **-P-Pero es que no debería ser así, hay l-límites que respetar y sus c-cuerpos van a estar muy juntos-** , decía la maestra de Eri apenada y algo incomoda solo de pensar que la linda chica castaña estaría tan cerca de Izuku.

Uraraka abrió los ojos impactada al entrar en cuenta que estaría muy cerca físicamente de su profesor, ante esa sola idea su corazón se volvió loco y el rostro de ella se puso muy rojo, literalmente ella seria abrazada desde atrás por el peliverde, hasta podría sentir el torso de él contra su espalda. **-¡Y-Yo todavía no estoy preparada!-** , exclamó Ochako entrando en pánico y corriendo al tobogán para lanzarse directo a su vía de escape, dejando a los presentes algo descolocados

 **-Jeje, tal parece que no podrá ser, que lastima, hubiera sido divertido fastidiarla con eso-** , dijo Shinso encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro para luego caminar con calma hacia el tobogán para finalmente bajar por el túnel de agua.

Cuando Hitoshi se fue, Izuku suspiró relajándose y luego sonrió levemente. **-Shinso-kun es un chico peligroso, si hubiera querido les pudo obligar a hacerlo-** , comentó tranquilo recordando el Quirk de su estudiante y teniendo precaución de su efecto, aunque aún así sabía que su alumno no tendría malas intenciones y no lo utilizaría, él es un buen chico.

 **-¿Él puede controlar las mentes?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Izuku con un poco de sorpresa, conocía al chico pelimorado al verlo unas pocas veces cuando era invitado por Shoto a hacer tarea, pero no mostró interés en cuál sería su Quirk, solo estaba feliz de que su hermanito trajera a sus amigos a casa.

 **-Si le contestas si, por eso me mantuve callado-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez pensando que no era la gran cosa, es una habilidad poderosa solo si se cumplen los requisitos para utilizarla, él como símbolo de la paz no podía arriesgarse a ser controlado ni por un segundo por alguien así sea para una broma, por eso se quedó al margen de la situación.

Eri dio unos pequeños saltitos frente a su padre y su maestra con una inocente sonrisa. **-¡Vamos Papi, Fuyumi-Sensei y yo al tobogán todos juntitos!-** , exclamó la niña con emoción para luego sujetar las manos de ambos para tratar de apresurarlos para que entraran de una vez.

Izuku se giró a ver a la pelimixta con tranquilidad. **-¿Estás de acuerdo, Fuyumi?-** , le preguntó él ya que no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, era libre de negarse si no quería lanzarse incomoda con ellos dos.

Fuyumi se encogió un poco de hombros con timidez y se sonrojó mientras agachaba la cabeza levemente. **-S-Si, será divertido-** , respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, la verdad era una oferta tentadora y no la dejaría pasar, podría disfrutar con su linda estudiante y el padre peliverde como si fueran una familia, esa idea le hacía sentir que valía la pena pasar la vergüenza de saber que estaría muy cerca de Izuku.

Entonces de esa manera los tres se acercaron a la entrada del tobogán, Fuyumi se sentó y se mantuvo allí un poco nerviosa y recibió a Eri en sus manos cuando Izuku se la pasó, entonces colocó la pequeña al frente suyo y abrazó su cuerpecito desde atrás como si fuera una pequeña peluche, tan suave, solo por curiosidad Fuyumi apretó la pancita de la niña haciéndole reír.

 **-Jiji, hace cosquillas, Fuyumi-Sensei-** , le dijo Eri a Fuyumi tiernamente divertida y la Todoroki sonrió un poco nerviosa.

 **-L-Lo siento, Eri-** , se disculpó Fuyumi un poco apenada de haberse dejado llevar, por mucho que le gustara abrazar y estrujar a la linda Eri como a un peluche, debía recordar que es una frágil niña de 5 años que dependía de ella para salir a salvo del descenso de ese gran tobogán, al entrar en cuenta de ese hecho Fuyumi se asustó un poco. **-I-Izuku-kun, n-no estoy segura de que Eri esté segura conmigo-** , le dijo ella a Izuku que todavía no se había sentado detrás de ella, no se veía capaz de poder proteger a Eri como lo podría hacer su padre.

Izuku le sonrió acogedoramente a Fuyumi y lentamente se sentó detrás de ella, se apegó un poco y colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven que se estremeció nerviosa ante la cercanía entre ambos. **-No te preocupes Fuyumi, tú solo aférrate a ella y déjame el resto a mí-** , le dijo el peliverde con seguridad a la Todoroki que confió ciegamente en lo que él dijo, no tenía motivos para dudar de él, nunca los tuvo, por ello respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Fuyumi con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mirando a Izuku que le respondió de la misma manera y luego ambos miraron a Eri que estaba en brazos de Fuyumi y parecía un poco asustada, algo normal en niños de su edad.

 **-¿Estás lista, princesa?, si quieres podemos salir-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con gentileza y comprensión, la pequeña al escuchar a su padre cerró los ojos por varios segundos para luego abrirlos y mostrarse más decidida.

 **-¡Vamos!-** , exclamó la pequeña niña de cabello blanco e Izuku orgulloso de ella dio un ligero empujón para comenzar a caer a través del tobogán los tres juntos.

Eri y Fuyumi comenzaron gritando asustadas por la vertiginosa velocidad pero a medida que caían ese grito cambió por emoción, la niña alzó sus manitas en el aire y sonreía mientras gritaba, Fuyumi estaba casi igual que ella con la diferencia de que no soltaba el agarre sobre la hija de Izuku, se aseguraría de protegerla.

El símbolo de la paz por su parte sonreía tranquilo a pesar de estar en esa situación, hay que decirlo, él había vivido cosas por mucho más intensas y emocionantes que esto, ha estado en las atracciones más extravagantes del mundo y ha experimentado la muerte muy de cerca, un simple tobogán no le haría gritar de emoción como cuando era joven, pero en cambio estaba más entretenido ahora que podía disfrutar de ver las expresiones de su hija y Fuyumi, de poder les tomaría una foto a ambas.

Cayeron impulsados por el agua hasta que vieron a lo lejos la luz al final del tobogán, Fuyumi abrazó a Eri e Izuku aumentó su agarre sobre la cintura de Fuyumi que no reaccionó al estar en el trayecto final, finalmente los tres salieron y cayeron al agua de la piscina provocando un gran chapoteo.

A los pocos segundos Izuku se levantó del agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura, por un lado tenía un brazo alrededor de la espalda Fuyumi mientras que con su otro brazo cargaba a Eri, los tres tenían sus cabellos empapados de agua y concretamente la pequeña estaba abrazando a su Papi.

 **-¿Estás bien, Eri?, ¿te entró agua en la nariz?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su hijita con una sonrisa amable y atenta mientras la veía, ella se tomó unos segundos para separarse del abrazo y sonrió contenta.

 **-Sabía que tendría mucho miedo… pero me divertí Papi, ¡soy valiente como tú!-** , le dijo Eri a su padre peliverde con una linda y adorable sonrisa que parecía como si la niña irradiara luz de pureza, quería entrar al tobogán que era para los grandes para de esa forma volverse un poco tan valiente como su papá.

Izuku al escucharla la miró con orgullo y le dio un casto beso en la frente. **-Eres mucho más valiente que yo princesa, de eso estoy seguro-** , le dijo el cariñoso padre a la linda niña con afecto paternal, pues sabía que él a su edad se pondría a llorar de miedo si le llevaran a un tobogán de esa altura, en cambio ella desde el principio quiso subir a pesar de que le diera miedo, sin duda a eso se le llama valor.

Fuyumi los observaba a ambos con conmovida por el momento tan lindo, era imposible no enternecerse al verlos a ellos dos, la pequeña queriendo ser igual a su padre y él orgulloso de su pequeña.

 **-¡Subamos otra vez!-** , exclamó Eri entusiasmada y alzando sus bracitos al aire con emoción ya que fue mucho más divertido de lo que imaginó.

 **-P-Preferiría no hacerlo, Eri-** , le dijo Fuyumi a su estudiante con una sonrisa agotada al pasarse la adrenalina que sintió antes en más de un sentido, su corazón no soportaría otros minutos de caída donde sentía su espalda presionarse contra el fuerte torso de Izuku.

Izuku sonrió divertido por la ocurrencia de su hija que al parecer todavía no tuvo suficiente. **-Al parecer también eres una sirena para tener tanta energía en el agua-** , comento el símbolo de la paz viendo a Eri y a Fuyumi se le ocurrió algo y aplaudió con las palmas.

 **-Guao Eri, entonces debes ser una princesa sirena, ¿verdad?-** , opinó Fuyumi con una linda sonrisa viendo a la niña que soltó una pequeña risilla mientras se cubrí la boquita.

 **-Jiji, ¡soy la princesa sirena de Papi!-** , dijo Eri alegre mirando a los ojos a Izuku que aguantó como todo un macho la puñalada de ternura en su corazón y luego sonrió feliz.

 **-Sí, ¡si lo eres pequeña!-** , exclamó Izuku para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Eri que comenzó a reír feliz, esto observado por Fuyumi que también comenzó a reír un poco por lo conmovedor y tierno del momento para quedarse los tres de esa manera emanando un aura cálida y llena de afecto, a ojos de cualquiera que los viera parecían una familia muy feliz.

* * *

El resto de la tarde Izuku y Eri jugaron un poco más con Fuyumi en la piscina para niños, luego el peliverde compró comida para él, su hija y Manami y almorzaron juntos en la zona de comida, después lo tres se quedaron charlando con Rei, Fuyumi y Natsu, pues Shoto se había ido con sus amigos para disfrutar del parque acuático.

A Natsu le agradaba entretener a Eri con algunas bromas y caras graciosas y la pequeña trató de imitar sus caras pero hacia un esfuerzo inútil ya que se veía adorable al intentar hacer expresiones raras. Manami y Fuyumi se quedaron conversando sobre Little Heroes, donde la Todoroki le dio consejos a su Kouhai para cuando comience a trabajar y le hablaba sobre los demás niños un poco. Izuku y Rei conversaron tranquilamente sobre las recetas y comidas que acostumbraban a cocinar para sus familias, se dieron unos consejos el uno al otro y se recomendaron algunos platillos que intentar hacer.

Al comenzar a atardecer ya Izuku, Eri y Manami se encontraban afuera del parque acuático en el estacionamiento mientras que al frente de ellos estaba la familia Todoroki, todos tenían las mismas vestimentas casuales con las que llegaron, Izuku cargaba las cosas de ellos tres sin dificultad mientras que Shoto y Natsu cargaban las cosas de su madre y hermana además de las suyas propias.

 **-De verdad fue un gusto encontrarnos con ustedes, Midoriya-san, Aiba-san y por supuesto contigo también Eri-** , les dijo Rei con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolos a cada uno para finalizar bajado la mirada hacia Eri que asintió contenta mientras sujetaba la mano de Izuku.

 **-Gracias, mamá de Fuyumi-Sensei-** , respondió Eri jugando un poco con su lindo vestido mientras miraba a la mamá de su profesora que le agradaba mucho.

Aiba le sonrió a la madre de su Senpai amistosamente. **-El gusto fue mío al poder conocer a la familia de Fuyumi-Senpai, me gustaría volver a charlar con usted, señora Todoroki-** , le dijo Manami a la mujer de cabello blanco ya que era tranquilizante conversar con ella y podría saber más sobre los errores graciosos que hizo Fuyumi al aprender a cocinar.

 **-Por supuesto, espero que la ocasión se dé pronto-** , contestó la señora Todoroki mirando a la pequeña mujer pelirosa que era carismática y ocurrente, su hija tendría una agradable compañera de trabajo, además con la personalidad de La Brava no sería extraño que se hagan buenas amigas.

 **-¡Ahora puedo presumir que el símbolo de la paz fue a mi casa varias veces!-** , dijo Natsu emocionado y sonriendo ampliamente mostrando su dentadura blanca mientras se rascaba la cabeza, aun seguía emocionado solo de saber que su ídolo en el pasado fue a su casa y hasta jugó con él varios videojuegos donde el albino podía presumir que ganó.

 **-¿Eso sucedió?-** , preguntó Todoroki mirando a su hermano que acaba de decir algo que captó su atención y le miró con tranquilidad.

El albino universitario le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su hermanito. **–Jeje, no juegues conmigo Shoto, seguro debes acordarte de que tu Sensei nos venía a visitar-** , le dijo Natsu a Shoto con alegría confiando en que la memoria de él fuera mejor que la suya.

 **-No recuerdo mucho de eso-** , respondió Shoto con calma ya que honestamente no recordaba del todo lo que pasó, solo haber visto alguna vez a su profesor más joven hablando con Fuyumi, más allá de eso no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

 **-Ya te refrescaré yo la memoria más tarde si me acuerdo, acompáñame a buscar el auto-** , le dijo Natsu a su hermano menor con una ligera sonrisa sabiendo donde dejó estacionado el auto, tendrían que guardar todas las cosas adentro ya que estaban pesando un poco.

 **-Seguro-** , accedió Todoroki sin problemas pero sin todavía olvidar que debía hablar con su hermano mayor sobre la conexión que tuvo Midoriya-Sensei con Fuyumi hace años.

Luego Natsu se volteó a ver al símbolo de la paz. **-¡Adiós Midoriya-kun!, ¡por favor sigue cuidando a mi hermanito en la escuela!-** , le pidió el albino al peliverde de forma amigable, recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

 **-Nos vemos el lunes, Midoriya-Sensei-** , se despidió Todoroki con tranquilidad haciendo una reverencia a su profesor y luego una a Manami de forma educada, después se comenzó a alejar junto a Natsu.

 **-¡Adiós, hermanitos de Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , se despidió Eri de los hermanos menores de su profesora mientras que con una tierna sonrisa sacudía su mano en el aire.

Natsu respondió de la misma manera agitando su mano en el aire para luego seguir su camino, Todoroki por su parte solo quería irse caminando de allí tranquilamente, pero se detuvo un momento y miró por el rabillo del ojo como Eri se despedía de él moviendo su mano, lo cual le sacó una ligera sonrisa a Shoto que luego siguió a Natsu hacia el auto.

Fuyumi se acercó unos pasos a Eri y se arrodilló al frente de ella mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su cabecita. **-¿Te divertiste, Eri?-** , le preguntó ella a la pequeña con amabilidad recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

 **-Sí, me divertí muchísimo gracias a Papi, a Manami-chan, a Fuyumi-Sensei y su familia-** , respondió Eri sonriendo feliz y agradecida con su maestra por pasar tiempo con ella y su papá, enterneciendo a la joven mujer de cabello blanco-rojo.

 **-Ya veo, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Fuyumi a su estudiante con una cálida mirada mientras le acariciaba un poco su cabello blanco, haciendo que Eri cerrara sus ojos feliz dejándose consentir.

 **-¡Sí, lo haré!-** , respondió la niña contenta y dispuesta a portarse muy bien para que su papá y su maestra le feliciten por ser una buena niña.

 **-Adiós Fuyumi-Senpai, la veré el lunes en mi primer día, voy a tratar de estar preparada para el desafío-** , le dijo Manami a su superior con una leve sonrisa mientras tenía sus manos juntas al frente.

 **-Estoy segura de que estarás bien, los niños ya tienen una buena impresión de ti-** , respondió Fuyumi con calma mirando a su Kouhai pelirosa que seguro lo haría genial, después de charlar con ella notó lo dedicada que estaba a cuidar a los pequeños y no pudo evitar querer darle ánimos, ambas serian compañeras de trabajo, era absurdo que ella se sintiera celosa de Manami en primer lugar.

Una cosa a aclarar es que Fuyumi se notaba de mucho mejor humor, como si sus inquietudes y demás inseguridades hayan sido borradas de su ser y ahora solo estaba una actitud positiva, quizás esto se debiera a lo bien que se lo pasó con Izuku y Eri y eso le ayudó a tranquilizar su mente, de cualquier manera lo importante es que Fuyumi ya no se sentía tan celosa de Manami como lo estuvo el día de ayer.

Manami le sonrió a Izuku a su lado. **-También comenzaremos a ir juntos al trabajo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo al alto peliverde con buen ánimo pues trabajarían los dos en las instalaciones de Yuuei, por lo cual estarían caminando juntos de camino al trabajo y de regreso a la casa con Eri en todo momento.

 **-¿Por qué es eso?-** , preguntó Rei un poco interesada en el asunto que comentó la joven pelirosa de coletas.

 **-Porque Manami-chan vive con Papi y conmigo-** , respondió Eri con inocencia y con las manitas entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mirando a la señora Todoroki, la cual ensanchó un poco los ojos con sorpresa y luego miró tanto a Izuku como a Manami.

La pelirosa presintió que la mujer estaba malinterpretando la relación de ella e Izuku y se sonrojo nerviosa. **-P-Por favor no piense nada extraño señora Todoroki, resulta que me es más fácil llegar a Yuuei desde la casa de Izuku-kun y antes de pedirle permiso mudé mis cosas adentro con ayuda de Hawks-** , le explicaba La Brava a la mayor de las Todoroki que escuchó en silencio y luego sonrió serenamente cerrando los ojos.

 **-No tienes que decir explicar Aiba-san, los amigos están para apoyarse, ¿no es así?-** , preguntó Rei tranquilamente desviando su mirada hacia Izuku, seguro tenía un gran corazón para ser tan bueno con su amiga y dejarle vivir con él, pero eso no le convenía a su hija ya que eso le daba mucha ventaja a Manami en cuanto a cercanía con el peliverde, al parecer la situación estaba muy desigual.

El héroe Deku sonrió un poco nervioso y se comenzó a rascar la nuca. **-Por algún motivo pienso que hice algo incorrecto-** , dijo Izuku un poco incómodo por la mirada de la mujer como si ella estuviera pensando en algo que lo involucraba a él de alguna manera, no, eso es imposible.

 **-Es momento de que nos vayamos, despídete Fuyumi-** , le dijo Rei a su hija con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de Fuyumi que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

 **-Adiós Manami-chan, adiós Eri-** , se despidió Fuyumi de su Kouhai y de su adorable alumna con una linda y tranquila sonrisa, luego se giró a ver a Izuku y allí la pelimixto se sonrojó levemente. **-A-Adiós Izuku-kun-** , se despidió ella un poco nerviosa y sonriendo levemente mientras miraba a Izuku.

 **-Adiós Fuyumi, espero que te hayas divertido-** , le decía el padre peliverde a la maestra de su hija con tranquilidad, sinceramente él se lo pasó mejor de lo que esperaba al poder encontrarse con sus alumnos, con Rei, con Natsu y bueno, principalmente con Fuyumi pero eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta.

Fuyumi sintió una acogedora felicidad en su interior y ella sostuvo sus manos sobre su pecho. **-Si… fue divertido-** , respondió la chica de cabello bicolor con una gentil y hermosa sonrisa viendo a Izuku que se sonrojó levemente al verla.

Luego Fuyumi y Rei procedieron a despedirse sutilmente con gestos de sus manos para después irse caminando en la misma dirección en la que se fueron Natsu y Shoto.

Entonces Izuku, Manami y Eri quedaron allí en silencio y el peliverde tomó la palabra. **-Será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también, ¿no les parece?-** , les preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa a las dos que asintieron de acuerdo con él y procedieron a irse camino a la casa, Eri tomó de la mano a su padre y Manami caminaba al lado de ambos.

 **-La señora Todoroki es muy buena persona, también es muy alegre Natsu-san, podría llevarme bien con él-** , comentaba Manami tranquila mirando el camino, si acaso el único con el cual no habló casi nada fue Shoto así que solo podía decir que es un chico tranquilo. **-¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a los hermanitos de Fuyumi-Senpai?-** , le preguntó la pelirosa a Izuku con curiosidad mientras volteaba su cabeza para verle mientras caminaban.

 **-Mmm, si no recuerdo mal Todoroki-kun tenía 9 años y Natsu tenía 11 años, fue en primer año que los conocí al visitar la casa de Fuyumi por primera vez, también conocí a la señora Rei en aquel momento-** , respondió Izuku con calma mirando el camino mientras recordaba aquel suceso del pasado cuando tenían que hacer tarea que les mandó Aizawa.

 **-Vaya, ¿también conociste a Endeavor en ese momento?-** , le preguntó La Brava al peliverde con intriga y curiosidad por escuchar cómo fue la primera vez que ambos se encontraron, después de todo es bien sabido que el ex héroe número dos conocía a Izuku desde mucho antes de que se volviera un héroe.

Izuku se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos mientras levantaba su mirada al anaranjado cielo. **-Bueno, con respecto a él las cosas fueron un poco más complicadas, te lo contaré otro día-** , le dijo él a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa serena mientras la miraba a ella por el rabillo del ojo notándola decepcionada. **-¿Qué quieren cenar?-** , les preguntó él a ambas ya que tenía antojo de comer afuera de casa.

 **-Tengo una idea, vamos a Paradise con el gerente-** , propuso Manami con una gran sonrisa colocando sus manos en su cintura, la verdad quería probar de nuevo la deliciosa comida del gerente, él es alguien a quien le tenía confianza pues fue él quien en el pasado le enseñó a cocinar.

 **-¡Sí!, ¡Paradise!-** , exclamó Eri emocionada ante la idea de comer allí, quería hablar con el gerente y contarle todas las cosas divertidas que hizo, además su barriguita rugió un poco al solo pensar en la rica comida de allí.

 **-Supongo que está bien, quizás hasta nos encontremos a Hawks allí-** , dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa mirando el camino, pues lo más probable es que su mejor amigo estuviera allí dentro al poder tener privacidad a diferencia de otros locales de la ciudad, era algo asi como un punto de reunión donde podrían encontrarse.

 **-Coqueteando con alguna chica seguramente-** , agregó Manami irritada rascándose la cabeza al saber la forma de ser de su amigo rubio, a la primera que veía a una chica linda le coqueteaba sin vergüenza como si fuera un casanova. **-Lo bueno es que ya nos tienes a Eri-chan y a mí, asi que nadie se te va a acercar-** , agregó Aiba mirando a Izuku con una gran sonrisa para luego guiñarle un ojo.

El peliverde se sonrojó un poco y solo suspiró cansado. **-No tienes que decirlo de esa manera, puedes causar malentendidos, espero que mis estudiantes no crean algo erróneo-** , decía el joven hombre esperando que los jóvenes no hayan concluido que ellos dos son pareja, seria problemático que empezaran a haber rumores en su clase.

 **-Hoo?, ¿acaso sería malo si tú y yo saliéramos?-** , preguntó Manami un poco molesta por lo que él dijo y luego se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo para darle la espalda sintiéndose ofendida.

 **-N-No es eso lo que quería decir-** , le dijo Izuku a La Brava un poco nervioso por haber escogido mal sus palabras, no quería ofenderla en ningún sentido, la verdad sería maravilloso salir con ella y ser una pareja, es divertida, alegre, confiable, optimista, perseverante y muchas más cosas. **–Lo que quise decir es que podrían haber rumores falsos de nosotros y eso sería malo, ¿me comprendes, verdad?-** , le preguntó el peliverde su amiga acercándose a ella para que le disculpara por lo que dijo.

La Brava le miró con seriedad por el rabillo del ojo. **-Hphm, Te va a costar para que te perdone-** , le dijo Manami al peliverde dándole de nuevo la espalda, comprendía muy bien lo que el decía, pero aun asi le dolió un poco que a él le molestara que pensaran que estaban juntos, ¡eso la haría a ella feliz!.

 **-Una cena en Paradise es suficiente, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pelirosa con una amable sonrisa para ganarse el perdón de su amiga, no le gustaba verle asi sabiendo que es por su culpa, en este momento solo quisiera escoger sus palabras con más cuidado.

 **-No, no puedes comprarme con comida-** , respondió Manami firmemente haciéndose la difícil e Izuku se quedó pensativo unos segundos y se volteó a ver a Eri, la cual le miraba confundida y se encogió de hombros, lo cual le dio una idea a Izuku.

 **-¿Y qué tal si te dejo dormir con nosotros?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Manami con una ligera sonrisa sabiendo que eso captaría su atención.

 **-¡Me encantaría!-** , respondió Manami de inmediato con felicidad y un brillo en sus ojos para tomar la oferta de oro.

 **-Solo bromeaba-** , dijo Izuku causando que Manami se quedara de piedra y luego se enojara mirando a Izuku mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un puchero, después Izuku sonrió divertido y se agachó de cuclillas frente a ella. **-Ya ya, lo siento, es que te ves linda cuando te molestas-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz a la pelirosa que se sonrojó avergonzada pero trato de no perder la compostura. **-¿Qué tal un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla?-** , le propuso el peliverde a La Brava mientras le sonreía amablemente.

 **-Me tratas como si fuera una niña-** , dijo Manami cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín adorable mientras miraba molesta a Izuku.

 **-¿No quieres?-** , preguntó Izuku dispuesto a retirar la oferta si ella no la quería.

 **-Lo tomaré-** , aceptó La Brava con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y conformándose con eso, después de todo es un beso y un abrazo del hombre al cual ama.

Izuku sonrió complacido y luego se puso de pie y miró a su hija. **-Bien, ya sabes qué hacer, Eri-** , le dijo el padre a la pequeña niña confundiendo a Manami.

 **-Sí, Papi-** , respondió Eri asintiendo con la cabeza con inocencia para luego acercarse a Manami y darle un gran abrazo y luego se paró de puntitas para darle un besito en la mejilla a la pelirosa que comprendió que fue engañada.

Aun asi no se mostró decepcionada y cerró los ojos mientras también abrazaba a Eri. **-No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha-** , dijo Manami con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara ya que quería mucho a la pequeña niña y podía aceptar esto, luego se separó un poco de la niña para sonreírle. **-Vamos a pedir mucha comida, Eri-chan-** , le dijo La Brava a la pequeña con alegría, recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña.

 **-¡Si, Manami-chan!-** , exclamó Eri feliz para luego ambas tomarse de las manos y comenzar a caminar por delante de Izuku que sonrió tranquilo y las siguió esperando que el gerente les dé un descuento por ser clientes regulares, tenía el presentimiento de que gastaría mucho dinero.

* * *

Mientras tanto la familia Todoroki se encontraba adentro del auto de Natsu que conducía en dirección a la casa, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Rei mientras que en los asientos traseros estaban Fuyumi y Shoto en las ventanas.

 **-Entonces ahora que tengo su número puedo hablar con Midoriya-kun, le podré contar como me va en la universidad y de muchas cosas-** , decía Natsu alegre y con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el camino, el venir a este paseo fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar hoy al ahora poder estar en contacto con el hombre al cual admiraba como un hermano mayor.

 **-Eri es una muy buena niña, la verdad sí parece ser hija de Midoriya-san, la ha criado muy bien a pesar de ser padre soltero-** , comentó Rei con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila reconociendo el esfuerzo del peliverde, pues no era sencillo criar a un hijo solo y eso lo sabía bien ella con respecto a Natsu y Shoto.

 **-A pesar de que es adoptada son muy similares-** , secundó Natsu de acuerdo con su mamá, pues si bien no estaban relacionados por sangre podía notarse que la niña fue criada por el símbolo de la paz, solo hacía falta hablar con ella un poco para darse cuenta.

 **(Entonces es adoptada)** , pensó Shoto con calma desde su asiento escuchando la conversación de su hermano y su madre, esa dato podría tranquilizar lo ruidosas que son sus compañeras con respecto a si Eri tiene madre.

 **-Fue una gran idea salir hoy, Fuyumi-** , le dijo Rei a su hija con tranquilidad ya que pudieron todos charlar con la pequeña familia y Manami, la mujer en particular pudo charlar en privado con el peliverde para pedirle que siguiera apoyando a Shoto y también a su hija.

 **-Es cierto, me divertí muchísimo-** , dijo Natsu coincidiendo con su madre dándole crédito a su hermana mayor por proponer la idea, al final diría que todos salieron ganando al pasar una buena tarde en la piscina.

Pero tanto Rei como Natsu no tuvieron ninguna respuesta por parte de Fuyumi y ambos se giraron a verla cuando el auto se detuvo en un semáforo, Fuyumi se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana con una gentil y linda sonrisa como si estuviera metida en su propio mundo.

 **-Fuyumi-** , le dijo Shoto a su hermana con calma y ella luego de unos segundos salió de su trance para darse cuenta de que su familia le estaban viendo.

 **-¿Eh?, ah sí, también me divertí-** , respondió Fuyumi con una sonrisa estando algo desubicada por estar recordando los momentos que pasó con Izuku y Eri en el parque acuático.

 **-Estás pensando en Midoriya-san, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Rei a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, su niña es muy obvia, cualquiera podría ver el aura tan fantasiosa que ella emanaba con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Mmm, solo un poco-** , respondió Fuyumi feliz haciendo un gesto con los dedos sin borrar la linda sonrisa de su rostro mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco.

 **-Vaya, de verdad debes estar feliz para admitirlo-** , dijo Natsu un poco asombrado de que su hermana no haya negado nerviosa como acostumbraba a hacer.

 **-Supongo que si-** , respondió la bonita mujer de cabello bicolor sin perder su buen ánimo para luego volver a mirar por la ventana cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y comenzaron a moverse, se sentía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera en segundo plano y de primero estuviera el cálido sentimiento en su pecho, hacia un buen tiempo que no se sentía tan satisfecha y feliz.

 **-Todo esto solo demuestra lo bien que la pudimos pasar sin papá, si él hubiera venido seguro hubiera comenzado con su competitividad contra Midoriya-kun solo porque Hawks es el número dos-** , comentó Natsu con desinterés al hablar de su padre ya que era algo que podía esperar de él que fue competitivo todo el tiempo contra All Might para ser el número uno, además Hawks comentó que él le presionaba a ser mejor para superar a Deku.

 **-No digas eso Natsu, hubiera sido bueno que tu padre nos hubiera acompañado, ¿cierto, Fuyumi?-** , decía Rei viendo a su hijo para luego buscar el apoyo de su hija que también quiso que Enji viniera con ellos para que se unieran como familia.

 **-Nah, papá está grandecito para los parques acuáticos-** , respondió Fuyumi luego de unos segundos de silencio, de haber venido su padre entonces puede que sucediera lo que dijo Natsu y por lo tanto ella no podría haber disfrutado tanto con Izuku y Eri, entonces lo mejor fue que él no viniera, más bien lo mejor sería mantenerlo lejos de Izuku y Eri para que no arruine su relación con ellos dos.

 **-Concuerdo-** , dijo Todoroki coincidiendo con sus dos hermanos en que lo mejor que sucedió fue que su padre no haya venido con ellos.

Rei suspiró cansada sintiendo un poco de pena por su esposo ya que los tres parecían estar contra él. **-Por lo menos traten de no decírselo en la cena-** , les dijo la señora Todoroki a sus hijos con calma ya que lo que menos quería es que él se sintiera más rechazado.

 **-Está bien, Mamá-** , respondieron los hijos Todoroki al mismo tiempo.

Fuyumi se quedó mirando por la ventana las calles de la ciudad que poco a poco eran iluminadas por las farolas al estar haciéndose de noche. Ella seguía sonriendo con un aire soñador y feliz teniendo en su mente esa cálida sensación en su pecho al sentirse unida a Izuku y Eri, como si por solo unos momentos haya pertenecido a algo hermoso e inigualable, algo que aunque lejano estaba a su alcance y esta tarde vio solo una minúscula parte de lo que podía llegar a ser… una miembro de esa familia.

 **(Siento que ya no estoy tan lejos de él)** , pensó Fuyumi mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y ella solo podía pensar en el peliverde que hace años robó su corazón y no se lo ha devuelto, parecía como si la distancia que los separaba había disminuido al menos un poco, y eso ya era una victoria para ella que esperaba poder acortar esa distancia nuevamente.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como dije fue un capitulo MUY largo, ¿verdad?, diría que el más extenso hasta la fecha, como lo vieron le di un poco de alegría a Fuyumi ya que antes lo estaba pasando mal y no me gustaba verla así, por lo tanto este paseo a la piscina fue beneficioso para que esté de mejor ánimo y no se atormente tanto la mente al haberse hecho un poco más cercana a Izuku y Eri. Y si, puede que algunos lo comentaran pero yo lo aclaro ya, Fuyumi si formó parte de los Tres Grandes junto a Hawks e Izuku, esto demuestra en realidad que tenía un brillante futuro como heroína pero me guardaré los motivos por los cuales no quiso, ya más adelante soltaré más información.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	11. Un Reto de Enseñanza

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Me alegro de que ya todos se estén acostumbrando a que yo suba luego de largos periodos de tiempo, aunque tampoco es como si durara un mes, ¿qué?, ¿prefieren que suba cada semana?, pues creo que saben que eso es imposible XD, ya quisiera pero qué puedo decir, el tiempo no es mi aliado. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Blackpackager:** Jaja, quizás sea por eso, aunque eso no quita que siga siendo vulnerable a los encantos Midoriya XD.

 **Rex559:** Bueno amigo, creo que ya sabrás que subí un One-Shot de ellas hace unos días, asi que esperó que sea de tu agrado.

 **MegaChari45:** Mmm, como decirlo, escoge tu Team, sin embargo ya dejo claro que al final Fuyumi se quedará con él, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas, y no habrá Lemon, trataré de mantener esta historia todo lo Family Friendly posible, de verdad, aunque si me pongo a pensar es curioso como Izuku y Manami con la diferencia de altura tan notable pues… tu sabes, ¿la rompería XD?.

 **Sebas602:** Jaja, si Fuyumi se la pasó en grande. Shoto, es un misterio lo que pasa por su mente, ya sabremos que piensa tarde o temprano. Espero que te guste este capitulo ya que como dices Shoto abrirá la boca frente a las chicas de la clase, espero lo disfrutes.

 **Prime:** Bueno, es lo que tiene que haya sido más desarrollada a lo largo de los capítulos, y fíjate que todavía no has visto lo que pasó en el pasado y lo que pasará, solo puedo decir que seguro tu fe por el Team Izuyumi va a ser mucho más potente que ahora. Con respecto a fics de Melissa y Mei, si los he pensado y efectivamente los tengo anotados para escribirlos, la cosa es… el tiempo, en el momento en que escribo este capítulo tengo 4 One-Shots en mente para publicar este mes, la cosa es si el tiempo que tengo me deja escribirlos Y publicarlos, ya será cosa de si más adelante pueda escribir alguna historia de ellas dos. Pero si te sirve de algo saberlo, uno de los One Shots que tengo planeados para este mes es de Tsuyu.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Que bien amigo, me alegro de que ellas hayan sido de tu gusto, pero aviso que por el momento en este capítulo vamos a darle un descanso a ellas dos.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Un Reto de Enseñanza**_

Es una preciosa mañana de lunes, el follaje de los arboles ondulaba a causa de las frescas brisas del aire, los pájaros revoloteaban en parvada por el cielo y las nubes blancas del cielo complementaban el hermoso panorama de un Japón pacifico.

Nos movemos a la prestigiosa academia de Héroes, Yuuei, donde concretamente nos centramos en la clase 3-A, la generación de aspirantes a héroes que se encontraban en su salón charlando entre ellos, pues habían llegado todos un poco antes de la hora de la campana y esperaban la llegada de su maestro asignado.

 **-Entonces allí fue cuando le dije que no me importaba ganar el viaje sino las camisetas del segundo premio-** , les decía Mirio con una sonrisa a los amigos que estaban a su alrededor escuchando la historia que aconteció el sábado.

 **-E-Entonces por voluntad propia rechazaste el primer premio del puesto… ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Tamaki tímidamente encorvado en su asiento y con sus manos en sus bolsillos viendo a su mejor amigo.

 **-¡Correcto Tamaki!, esas camisetas son muy cómodas, si quieres te presto una-** , exclamó Mirio alegre al pelinegro mientras levantaba un pulgar en alto, había estado caminando en la calle y al ver las camisetas en ese puesto de tiro decidió participar, como recibió varias no tenía problemas en compartir con su mejor amigo.

Shinso que escuchaba la historia de pie al lado del asiento del rubio suspiró divertido. **-Mirio, como siempre logras asombrarme de distintas maneras-** , comentó el pelimorado ojeroso con una leve sonrisa, de verdad su amigo que era el estudiante más fuerte de la academia podía ser un poco extravagante.

 **-¡Lo consideraré un cumplido!-** , respondió Mirio alegre y con un buen humor característico de él.

Nejire por su parte soltó una pequeña risa. **-Eres raro Togata-san, ¿nadie ganó el primer premio luego?, ¿el vendedor sigue allí?, ¿yo puedo ganarlo?-** , le preguntaba la peliazul a su amigo rubio con una gran sonrisa y notable curiosidad.

 **-Quizás, después te doy la dirección Nejire, está cerca de mi casa-** , le contestó Mirio a su amiga con más calma, dejando a una complacida Nejire ya que trataría de ganar el primer premio de ese puesto que él les había contado.

Tsuyu que escuchó la historia se giró a ver a Jirou que estaba de pie a su lado. **-¿Si ganaras con quien querrías ir al viaje, Kyouka-chan?, el premio incluye un viaje para 7 personas a la playa con todo pagado, Gero-** , decía la chica rana de la clase con curiosidad viendo a su amiga que se puso pensativa.

 **-Mmm, invitaría a Yaomomo, a Saiko, a ti, a Uraraka, quizás a Nejire y por supuesto llevaría a mi mamá, supongo que le vendría bien un descanso del trabajo-** , respondió Jirou con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro luego de pensarlo por unos momentos, no sonaba mal un fin de semana en la playa con sus amigas y su madre.

Mina llegó desde atrás para sujetar de los hombros a Jirou. **-¡Qué mala Kyouka-chan, te olvidaste de invitarme a mí!-** , se quejó la pelirosa de manera infantil viendo a su amiga que la dejó por afuera del viaje.

Kyouka entrecerró los ojos y la vio con un poco de molestia. **-No te llevaría porque no me has devuelto el dinero que te presté y te lo gastaste todo en la máquina de gancho-** , contestó Jirou para luego cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a su amiga.

 **-¡Pero eso fue por un bien común!, imagina si atrapaba ese conjunto de Cerdito y Pingüino, ¡estoy segura de que la siguiente lo logro!-** , exclamó Mina con una gran sonrisa decidida mientras que alzaba un brazo en el aire con determinación, esos peluches serian suyos.

 **-Pues no cuentes con que "la siguiente" te voy a prestar dinero-** , agregó Jirou dejando en claro que no volvería a prestarle dinero para que lo pierda en esa máquina diabólica, solo es una trampa para que gastara su dinero pero su amiga pelirosa es demasiado necia para entender a razones.

Nejire luego de escuchar la conversación de ellas se acercó al puesto de Uraraka. **-¿Y tú, Uraraka-chan?, ¿a quién invitarías al viaje?-** , le preguntó la chica a su amiga castaña con una gran sonrisa y curiosidad, dejando a Ochako un poco pensativa.

 **-Emm, pues… supongo que a Iida-kun, a Todoroki-kun, a Shinso-kun, a Tamaki-kun, a Mirio-kun y a ti Nejire-chan-** , respondía Uraraka alzando los dedos mencionando a sus amigos, dejando contenta a Nejire que aplaudió un poco al estar incluida.

 **-¡Esos son demasiados chicos!, eres toda una loquilla Uraraka-chan-** , decía Toru sorprendida al lado de ellas dos para luego darle unos golpecitos con el codo a su amiga con un renovado respeto por ella, no pensaba que fuera tan picarona como para ir a la playa con los cinco chicos que no es por nada, pero son atractivos y todos tienen muy buen físico.

Uraraka se sonrojó ante la acusación de su amiga invisible y se puso un poco nerviosa negando con las manos. **-N-No es eso, Toru-chan-** , decía Ochako tratando de defenderse, los invitaba a ellos porque bueno, son sus amigos, son todos como un grupo desde primer año, además… a ella solo le interesaba estar con una sola persona, y ese es su profesor peliverde.

Shinso con tranquilidad le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amiga castaña para calmarla. **-Aun asi te agradezco la intención Uraraka, pero no me gusta mucho la playa-** , le dijo el chico a Uraraka, no le gustaba mucho el caluroso sol, el agua salada, la arena que se mete en todos los sitios, las personas y etc.

 **-A mi t-tampoco… la gente juzgaría mi cuerpo endeble y pálido-** , decía Tamaki decaído y con un aura de inseguridad alrededor de él mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar su escritorio, lástima que el pobre no tuviera autoestima para reconocer que es uno de los chicos más deseados por las chicas de la academia.

 **-¡Te preocupas por nada Tamaki!, ¡seguro puedes ligar mucho!-** , le dijo Mirio a su amigo con entusiasmo mientras le palmeaba la espalda repetidas veces sin medir mucho su fuerza, haciendo que Tamaki adolorido dejara caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio sin salir de su aura depresiva.

Iida desde su asiento se arregló los lentes con calma. **-Yo por mi parte prefiero disfrutar de una piscina, hay más reglas e instrucciones que seguir-** , decía el diligente estudiante con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su amiga castaña que amablemente le hubiera invitado a la playa.

Mina se colocó las manos en la cintura. **-Bueno, yo si pudiera ganar invitaría a Midoriya-Sensei y a Eri-chan-** , dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa amplia y alegre captando la atención del resto de sus amigos que no pudieron evitar escucharla y prestarle atención.

 **-Eres muy sincera, Ashido-** , comentó Kaminari desde su asiento en el fondo con una sonrisa bromista, aunque así es su amiga, de aquellas que van al grano sin rodeos.

Ella sin verse afectada sonrió orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Oigan, me preocupo en que nuestro maestro pueda tener un tiempo con su hija en la playa, eso a mí me parece una buena intención-** , respondió ella cerrando los ojos y emocionada de solo pensar en su atractivo maestro jugando en la arena con la pequeña niña adorable.

Bakugou estaba sentado en su asiento con los pies en la mesa como siempre y se carcajeó con una sonrisa mordaz. **-De no ser porque tú también tendrías tus planes-** , comentó el rubio cenizo conociendo muy bien a su amiga pelirosa y este comentario hizo saltar una alarma en el resto de chicas presentes que miraron intensamente a Mina que se sonrojó un poco.

 **-Eso es un secreto-** , respondió Mina guiñando un ojo y sonriendo con un dedo al frente de sus labios sin intención de contar sus planes, sus labios estaban cerrados, claro… a menos que su maestro quiera lo contrario.

Algunas tuvieron inquietud ante las claras intenciones de la chica pelirosa, entre ellas Momo que un poco sonrojada se aclaró la garganta con un poco de seriedad. **-Deberías tener en consideración lo que pasaría si Midoriya-Sensei quisiera que la madre de Eri les acompañara-** , comentó la presidenta de la clase tratando de hacer caer los planes de Mina.

 **-Gero, es cierto, Midoriya-Sensei dijo el primer día que no tenía pareja, quizás esté divorciado pero aun así quiere que Eri comparta con su mamá-** , secundó Tsuyu entrando en cuenta de lo que podría ser la situación familiar de la pequeña hija de su profesor.

Shinso chasqueó los dedos cuando algo le vino a la mente. **-"El símbolo de la paz es padre soltero de su hija luego de su divorcio", eso da para título taquillero de noticias-** , dijo el pelimorado con tranquilidad siendo escuchado por el resto de sus compañeros.

 **-Eso suena triste, Midoriya-Sensei es un gran profesor y es muy bueno con nosotros, esa mujer debe ser estúpida para dejarlo ir-** , comentó Toru un poco molesta, quizás no tuviera detalles de la situación pero aun así le enojaba la idea de que esa mujer abandonara a alguien tan amable como su profesor.

Uraraka sentada en su asiento miró con un poco de seriedad sus manos. **-Y-Yo nunca me separaría de él y Eri-chan-** , dijo Ochako con seguridad y en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Shinso sonrió divertido y se acercó disimuladamente a su amiga para hablarle en voz baja. **-Uraraka, trata de mantener tus pensamientos dentro de tu mente, tienes suerte de que solo yo te haya escuchado-** , le dijo Hitoshi a su amiga que se sonrojó hasta las orejas avergonzada de verse descubierta, agachó la cabeza tímidamente y asintió teniendo en cuenta el consejo de su amigo.

Todoroki que trataba de leer un libro hasta el momento suspiró ante el alboroto de sus amigos y bajó su libro. **-No monten un drama, Midoriya-Sensei no es divorciado-** , les dijo el calmado chico de cabello bicolor a todos que se enfocaron en él.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Saiko desde su asiento a Todoroki con calma que encubría su curiosidad, pues aunque lo negaría también estaba "un poco" interesada en la situación familiar de su profesor.

 **-Porque mi hermano dijo que Midoriya-Sensei adoptó a Eri-** , respondió Todoroki con completa serenidad y calma en su sitio causando gran impacto en el salón de clase, gran parte de los presentes se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa y algunos solo ensancharon los ojos ante la revelación.

Nejire completamente impactada corrió al lado del puesto del chico para sujetarlo de los hombros y comenzar a zarandearlo. **-¿¡En serio!?-** , preguntó Nejire con mucha, pero mucha curiosidad al Todoroki que era sacudido violentamente.

Él con tranquilidad en su rostro respondió **-Sí, el sábado cuando fui a la piscina mi familia compartió mesa con Midoriya-Sensei-** , dijo el chico causando otra oleada de sorpresa en sus compañeros, pero esta fue significativamente menor a la primera.

Iida se levantó de su asiento con seriedad mirando a sus compañeros. **-¡Es cierto!, Shinso-kun, Uraraka-kun y yo somos testigos de eso-** , les dijo para respaldar a su amigo, entonces Shinso y Uraraka asintieron confirmando lo dicho por el chico mitad-mitad.

 **-¿Entonces qué pasó?-** , le preguntó Jirou a Todoroki que dejó de ser sacudido por Nejire y en estos momentos se sujetaba la cabeza un poco mareado.

 **-No sé mucho ya que no estuve mucho tiempo en la mesa, solo cuando teníamos que tratar una hemorragia nasal de Uraraka-** , respondió Shoto con calma mirando a su compañera y de esa manera ella y las demás chicas del lugar se voltearon a ver a Uraraka que al mismo tiempo desvió la mirada sonrojada para silbar fingiendo inocencia.

Ella vio algo, todas lo sabían, las palabras "Midoriya-Sensei", "Piscina" y "Hemorragia Nasal" hablaban por si solas y las presentes dedujeron casi de manera instantánea lo que sucedió, por ello la fulminaban con la mirada y ella algo nerviosa las miraba de reojo.

 **-Vas a darnos detalles más tarde-** , le ordenó Mina a su amiga castaña señalándole con un poco de envidia y las demás asintieron coincidiendo con seriedad, no dejándole más alternativa a la castaña que aceptar apenada, esperaba que ellas no se acordaran pronto.

Momo luego se aclaró la garganta para tratar de retomar el curso principal de la conversación. **-Entonces Midoriya-Sensei adoptó a Eri, eso tiene sentido-** , dijo ella con calma para cruzarse de brazos pensando en lo que les había dicho Todoroki, después de todo la niña y el mayor no guardaba ninguna característica física similar.

Saiko al lado de la pelinegra tenía una mano en su mentón y asintió de acuerdo. **-Cierto, además si ella teniendo 5 años fuera su hija biológica entonces él teniendo 22 la hubiera concebido a los 17 años, él sería demasiado joven-** , dijo la chica de monóculo con tranquilidad dando a relucir ese dato de importancia que antes no tuvieron en cuenta, fue un fallo suyo al no pensarlo a fondo.

 **-Muy bien, déjenme que tengo otro título taquillero, "Símbolo de la paz adopta niña huérfana como su hija"-** , dijo Shinso con una leve sonrisa mientras que con sus manos hacia énfasis en la frase que pensó.

 **-Eres bueno en esto, Shinso-kun-** , felicitó Iida a su amigo pelimorado con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano para estrechársela, le iría bien en el mundo de las noticias.

Luego de eso se pudieron escuchar unos sutiles sollozos y Tsuyu preocupada se percató de que provenían de Hagakure. **-¿Qué te sucede, Toru-chan?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga invisible acercándose a ella para colocarle una mano en el hombro, el resto de la clase también se preguntaban qué le sucedía a ella.

 **-N-Nada, es solo que…** _ ***Snif***_ **, me conmueve que Midoriya-Sensei cuide tan bien a Eri-chan y se preocupe por ella a pesar de que no es su hija biológica-** , respondió Toru superada por el actuar tan tierno y conmovedor de su profesor peliverde por el cual ahora le valoraba muchísimo mejor que antes si es que cabe.

Los demás no negarían lo que Toru dijo, pues es cierto que es admirable lo paternal que es el símbolo de la paz con la pequeña e inocente niña a pesar de no ser su propia hija, en lo poco que pudieron ver en el gimnasio Gamma cuando la conocieron por primera vez podían asegurar que el amor de su profesor por la pequeña era la de un padre de verdad.

Kirishima con varoniles lagrimillas en sus ojos golpeó su pecho con un puño y una gran sonrisa. **-¡Ahora tenemos más que confirmado que Midoriya-Sensei es un hombre entre los hombres!-** , exclamó el viril pelirrojo con un renovado respecto y admiración por su héroe favorito que como persona no dejaba nada que desear.

La puerta del salón se desplazó captando la atención de todos que observaron como Izuku entraba con las manos dentro de su bata, a lo cual todos los que estaban fuera de sus sitios se fueron a sentar.

 **-Buenos días, chicos-** , les saludó Izuku con una tranquila sonrisa a sus estudiantes mientras caminaba directamente a su escritorio, al no recibir respuesta de ellos les observó y notó que ellos le miraban de manera un poco extraña. **-¿Qué les sucede?-** , les preguntó el joven profesor a sus estudiantes que tenían una distinta variedad de miradas puestas en él.

Kirishima tosió un poco rascándose la cabeza. **-S-Solo que hizo un gran trabajo deteniendo el robo a un banco ayer, Sensei-** , le dijo Kirishima sonriendo un poco nervioso tratando de que su maestro no descubriera que todos estaban hablando de su vida privada.

 **-Oh, gracias Kirishima, solo estaba de paso pero es bueno que estuviera allí en ese momento-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo tranquilamente a su alumno mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior.

Era mediodía y decidió salir a comprar ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo, Eri se quedó en casa con Manami y él con calma realizó sus compras, tuvo que firmar unos pocos autógrafos y se tomó fotos con unos fans que se lo pidieron. Luego de camino a casa pasó al lado de un banco y observó de casualidad que adentro había criminales amenazando a los civiles y él con serenidad entró y a los 7 minutos la policía llegó para apresar a los villanos inconscientes.

 **-Es triste que los noticieros no llegaron a tiempo para grabar la acción-** , dijo Kaminari un poco decepcionado recordando la noticia donde solo entrevistaban a los civiles involucrados con respecto a lo que pasó.

 **-Será porque el héroe Deku actuó muy rápido-** , comentó Shinso sonriendo ligeramente de lado y con su cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras mira de forma acusadora a su profesor, varios también se le sumaron a esa mirada.

 **-Solo tenía un poco de prisa por regresar a hacer el almuerzo-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez para que dejaran de mirarle de esa manera, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿ir lento?, necesitaba regresar a casa ya que su hija podría tener hambre.

 **-Creo que usted es el único que trata algo tan genial como algo cotidiano-** , comentó Shoji con sus varios brazos cruzados y con calma desde su asiento y todos mentalmente le dieron la razón, solo el símbolo de la paz pensaría en hacer el almuerzo cuando está deteniendo un robo a un banco.

En eso Izuku suspiró un poco y metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos superiores de su bata para sacar 7 boletos. **-Además un hombre que estaba entre los rehenes fue muy insistente en darme estos boletos como agradecimiento-** , dijo el héroe peliverde con calma lo que el hombre le dio, se le olvidó sacarlos del bolsillo ayer y se los trajo en la bata sin darse cuenta.

Mirio ensanchó los ojos y se levantó de su asiento abruptamente captando la atención de todos. **-¡Esos son los boletos del premio del que les hablé!-** , exclamó el rubio sorprendido señalando los boletos que estaban en la mano de su profesor, esto causó que todos se sorprendieran notablemente por la coincidencia de que justamente su maestro los tuviera.

 **-¿Premio?... ah, ahora que recuerdo mencionó algo de que era un viaje todo pagado a la playa-** , dijo Izuku viendo los 7 boletos que tenían un diseño playero. **-De cualquier manera no los necesito-** , agregó con desinterés ya que no es que tuviera ganas de ir a la playa si el sábado fue a la piscina.

Ante sus palabras varios de sus alumnos se levantaron de sus sitios con las manos alzadas.

 **-¡M-Me los puede dar a mí, Sensei!-** , exclamó Mina con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, necesitaba esos boletos, pues valga la redundancia son los boletos para comenzar su plan de llevarse a su profesor a la pequeña Eri a la playa y allí hacer su jugaba para ganarse a la niña albina y enamorar al peliverde.

 **-¡No Sensei!, ¡démelos a mí!, ¡esta es mi oportunidad para iniciar mi Harem!-** , exclamaba Mineta desesperado levantando la mano y con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro al tener frente a él la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de estar en una playa un fin de semana con seis bellezas de su clase.

Asi como ellos dos habían unos tantos más que también pedían los boletos del viaje, Kaminari y Sero por ejemplo deseaban pasarla bien con sus amigos en la playa y con música, Kirishima deseaba algo parecido pero también hacer un entrenamiento playero para hacerse más varonil, de esa manera el salón se vio dominado por la insistencia de varios.

 **-Okey Okey, tranquilos todos-** , les decía Izuku a sus estudiantes con un poco de autoridad para que se calmaran y así lo hicieron para guardar silencio. **-¿De verdad tanto desean estos boletos?-** , preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mostrándoles los boletos en su mano.

 **-¡SI!-** , respondieron los interesados en el boleto con miradas decididas, fueran cuales fueran sus planes era inaudito dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener esos boletos en su posesión.

 **-Pues creo que podemos llegar a algo entretenido-** , dijo el joven maestro con un poco de diversión cruzándose de brazos causando intriga en sus alumnos.

 **-¿Qué tiene en mente, Sensei?-** , le preguntó Momo a su profesor con una pequeña sonrisa teniendo curiosidad sobre lo que planeaba él, pues con el símbolo de la paz cada cosa era especial y seguramente esto no sería la excepción.

 **-¿Qué les parece ganárselos?-** , preguntó Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a sus alumnos. **-Desde el día de hoy hasta el viernes tienen que demostrarme durante las clases mediante su rendimiento quien se las merece más, si quieren algo, gánenselo con méritos, eso es lo que deben aprender-** , les dijo el joven hombre a los jóvenes estudiantes con una mirada desafiante.

Los más espabilados supieron reconocer que su profesor quería enseñarles el valor del trabajo duro, que debían esforzarse para obtener lo que quieren y demostrar con acciones que son merecedores de la recompensa que deseaban.

 **-Tch, eso es aburrido, exijo un premio más-** , bufó Bakugou con fastidio desde su asiento mirando con seriedad a Izuku, sabia lo del trabajo duro y bla bla bla, pero sin embargo él es de los mejores sino el mejor de la clase asi que al tener certeza de su victoria quería una recompensa mejor que un estúpido viaje que no deseaba tener.

 **-¡Cállate Bakugou, no juegues con nuestra suerte!-** , le gritó Sero a su amigo de alborotado cabello cenizo para que no enojara a su profesor, varios estaban por callar también el rubio y un enfurecido Mineta estaba por volverse agresivo si por culpa del explosivo rubio no tendría su Harem, le daba igual si era de los Tres Grandes.

Izuku desde su escritorio soltó una pequeña risa que captó la atención de los presentes, él le sonrió levemente a Katsuki. **-Está bien Kacchan, quien gane obtendrá los boletos y tendrá derecho para retarme en una batalla uno a uno-** , le dijo el peliverde al rubio y de esa manera Bakugou, Todoroki y Mirio sintieron ganas de participar.

Bakugou ensanchó su sonrisa de lado de forma amenazante. **-Eso ya suena más emocionante-** , dijo el chico con una emoción naciendo en su interior por ganar el derecho de pelear contra el símbolo de la paz, quería una revancha por haber perdido en el gimnasio Gamma por culpa de los estorbos de sus amigos.

Mirio por su parte ahora deseaba participar por el premio, no se quedó satisfecho por haber perdido con tanta facilidad contra su profesor, estaba emocionado por volver a enfrentarle y demostrarle lo que en verdad puede hacer como el futuro héroe que salvaría un millón de personas.

Todoroki en cambio también quería probarse de mejor manera contra su profesor, de verdad tenía la impresión de haberlo conocido antes y quizás si le ganaba a su maestro le diría el motivo de esto, además los boletos del viaje no sonaban mal, quería llevar a su madre a la playa, podría llevar a sus hermanos, a Iida, a Shinso y también a Uraraka.

 **-Claro que es opcional retarme, asi que sin presiones, como ya dije tienen desde hoy hasta el viernes así que será mejor que comencemos la clase-** , les dijo Izuku a todos sus alumnos con una sonrisa tranquila guardando los boletos de nuevo en el bolsillo de su bata para luego proceder a escribir el tema de hoy en el pizarrón.

Los estudiantes de pie se sentaron en sus asientos para ver la clase, los que estaban interesados en la victoria de ese reto que les propuso su profesor se pusieron serios con un solo pensamiento en sus mentes.

 **(Debo ganar esos boletos)** , fue el pensamiento de los interesados en los boletos y también de los que querían pelear contra el símbolo de la paz, varios tenían distintas intenciones en mente pero la meta era la misma, tener que ser reconocido como el ganador.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Little Heroes nos encontramos con Eri, Fuyumi y Manami, las tres se encontraban dentro de la guardería y todavía faltaban por llegar los demás niños. Es el primer día de Manami como maestra de Eri y los demás, asi que Fuyumi les recibió y le estuvo dando algunos consejos a su Kouhai.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de conversación, Fuyumi se dirigió al closet del salón, de allí fue de donde sacaba su delantal que ya tenía puesto y adentro se encontraba esta vez un delantal de menor tamaño de color rosado intenso.

Fuyumi con una sonrisa lo tomó y luego se giró a ver a Manami detrás de ella. **-Entonces aquí tienes, Manami-chan-** , le dijo Fuyumi a su Kouhai con amabilidad pasándole el delantal rosado que tenía bordado en el medio "Manami-Sensei" en color blanco y había corazones sobre los puntos de las "i".

Manami con calma lo recibió de Fuyumi y se lo comenzó a poner encantada. **-Gracias Fuyumi-Senpai, ¿Cuándo bordaron mi nombre?-** , preguntó Manami con una sonrisa revisando como le quedaba y efectivamente estaba a la medida, le dio un poco de miedo pero lo dejó pasar.

 **-Ni idea, Nezu-Sensei se habrá encargado de eso-** , contestó Fuyumi un poco intrigada con el tema, pero decidió no darle importancia a las maquinaciones del director.

Manami dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y luego miró a Eri al lado suyo. **-¿Cómo me queda Eri-chan?-** , le preguntó la joven mujer a la niña con alegría.

Eri sonrió ampliamente. **-¡Es muy bonito!, es como el de Fuyumi-Sensei-** , dijo la adorable niña con una linda sonrisa hacia Manami que satisfecha abrazó a la pequeña para mimarla mientras que Fuyumi sonreía divertida.

Luego de eso sonó el timbre de la entrada captando la atención de las tres, a lo cual Manami decide liberar a Eri de los mimos para poner su mirada sobre Fuyumi.

 **-Oh, yo voy, tengo que presentarme a los padres-** , le dijo Manami a su Senpai con tranquilidad mirando a la Todoroki, después de todo al ser nueva tendría que conocer en persona a los representantes de los niños a pesar de que Fuyumi ya le haya dicho sus nombres.

Fuyumi recordó que se le olvidó informarle a Manami sobre los trabajos de los representantes y lo importantes que son, Kiritsugu un asesino profesional, Renji y Arima como dos líderes importantes, uno de los barrios bajos de la sociedad y otro de la policía, Spirit un guardaespaldas, personas adineradas y de familias importantes como la familia Einzbern y Evans y por ultimo Eto Yoshimura como escritora galardonada.

Fuyumi le colocó una mano en el hombro a Manami antes de que se fuera. **-Te deseo buena suerte-** , le dijo Fuyumi a su Kouhai desde lo profundo de su corazón ya que sabía de primera mano la primera impresión que causaban en persona, ella apenas se estaba acostumbrando a hablar con ellos sabiendo sus oficios así que le deseaba la mejor de las suertes a la pelirosa.

 **-¿Okey?-** , dijo Manami un poco extrañada por el agarre un poco fuerte de Fuyumi en su hombro, algo le estaba ocultando, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, debía recibir a los niños así que se fue caminando a la entrada dejando a Eri con Fuyumi.

Ella se detuvo al frente de la puerta de la entrada y respiró hondo para formar una amplia sonrisa amigable y al estar preparada abrió la puerta solo para que una gran sombra la cubriera, ella abrió los ojos y se quedó tiesa al ver frente a ella a un hombre alto y grande de cabello blanco y de ropa oscura mirándole con una expresión estoica pero intimidante.

 **-H-Hola, buenos días-** , saludó Manami sonriendo un poco intimidada por la presencia del hombre al frente suyo, diría que es igual de alto que Izuku pero sin duda el aura que imponía era más oscura como si fuera un criminal peligroso.

 **-Buenos días-** , saludó Renji con tranquilidad mirando a la pequeña mujer que abrió la puerta de la guardería, seguramente era la profesora nueva de la cual habló Touka.

 **-M-Manami-Sensei-** , dijo Kaneki captando la atención de la mujer pelirosa que bajó la cabeza para verle a él y a Touka frente a ella.

Ella hizo lo mejor posible para calmarse y tomar la compostura. **-Hola Kaneki-kun, Touka-chan, vengan pasen, son de los primeros en llegar-** , les dijo Manami a los dos adorables pequeños con amabilidad y los dos aceptaron y entraron a la guardería despidiéndose brevemente del hombre albino. Luego Manami con más valor levantó la vista hacia el hombre. **-Disculpe por no presentarme, soy Manami Aiba y hoy es mi primer día aquí-** , se presentó ella tratando de tolerar la intimidante expresión estoica de Renji.

 **-Mi nombre es Renji Yomo, tío de Touka, un placer-** , respondió Renji de forma calmada y sencilla siendo un hombre de pocas palabras. **-Te la encargo a ella y a él, adiós-** , le dijo Yomo a la pelirosa refriéndose a su sobrina y a Kaneki para luego agachar la cabeza educadamente y luego irse caminando de allí.

Manami un poco aliviada cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta para soltar un suspiro. **-E-Es un hombre un poco intimidante-** , dijo Manami para sí misma con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Luego cuando estaba por irse con Fuyumi y los niños el timbre vuelve a sonar y ella se detiene, al parecer llegaron otros niños y con eso en mente ella se volvió a acercar a la puerta para abrirla con una sonrisa amigable.

De nuevo una gran sombra la vuelve a cubrir y ella ve al frente suyo a un hombre de cabello rojo y traje, no desprende el aire de peligro de Renji pero sin embargo tenía una notoria presencia imponente, se notaba que era mejor no hacerlo enojar pero al menos Manami podía hablar con más naturalidad.

 **-Buenos días-** , saludó Manami de forma cordial y amigable al hombre al frente suyo y también a Soul y a Maka que estaban frente a ella.

Spirit al ver a la pelirosa de baja estatura sonrió de forma inocente mientras que se agachaba a su altura. **-Que tal pequeña, ¿Dónde está Fuyumi-Sensei?-** , le preguntó Spirit a Manami dando por sentado que es una niña, cosa que tocó en una fibra sensible a la heroína.

 **-Papá, Manami-Sensei es una adulta-** , le dijo Maka a su padre con un poco de enojo mientras le jalaba de la corbata para que le hiciera caso.

El padre pelirrojo le sonrió a su pequeña rubia con diversión. **-Ajá, claro Makita, será toda una mujer como tú algún día-** , le dijo Spirit a Maka acariciándole la cabecita, esto solo irritó más a Manami que se aclaró la garganta con una sonrisa gentil.

 **-Es cierto señor, a partir de hoy trabajo aquí junto con Fuyumi-Senpai para cuidar de su hija-** , decía Manami con tranquilidad mirando al hombre que sonrió divertido por unos momentos hasta que vio la expresión de la pelirosa y vio que seguía sonriendo de esa manera tan… escalofriante.

 **-U-Un momento, ¿es enserio?-** , preguntó Spirit en lo que su sonrisa se borraba y se transformaba en una mueca de incredulidad que hizo que Soul riera divertido con las manos detrás de su cuello.

 **-Je, deberías ver tu cara, viejo-** , le dijo Soul a Spirit con diversión al ver su cómica cara de sorpresa, esto también divirtió a Maka que se cubrió la boca divertida.

Manami los miró a ambos con amabilidad. **-Maka-chan, Soul-kun, entren con los demás, Fuyumi-Senpai les espera-** , les dijo la joven heroína y maestra a ambos niños que asintieron y entraron a la guardería sin despedirse de Spirit que seguía incrédulo mirando a Manami.

 **-¿C-Cuántos años tienes?-** , le preguntó el pelirrojo a la pequeña mujer con nervios mientras que inevitablemente sus ojos al fin se percataron de las Dos Grandes razones por la cual ella no podía ser una niña, es que el delantal no ayudó mucho.

Manami se cubrió de brazos con una mirada digna. **-21 años señor Albarn, ahora si me disculpa-** , respondió la pelirosa sintiéndose ofendida para luego cerrar la puerta bruscamente en la cara del hombre.

Ella le dio la espalda a la puerta y suspiró cansada, pues esta vez se llevó un mal sabor de boca con el señor Spirit, a ella le molestaba cuando la confundían con una niña aunque comprendiera que unos pocos lo pensaran, pero el pelirrojo le molesto de sobremanera por hablarle de esa manera infantil además de que luego le miró directamente los pechos, fue muy maleducado y no comprendía como la educada y linda Maka es hija de ese hombre.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y Manami sin controlarlo suspira. **-Dios, espero que el siguiente padre me dé una mejor impresión-** , pidió ella casi en plegaria para luego acercarse de nuevo a la puerta y forzar la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos mientras abre la puerta. **-Buenos di-** , pero es interrumpida en su saludo cuando una cegadora luz la deslumbra y ella se cubre los ojos.

Al frente de ella se encuentra una hermosa y elegante mujer de vestimenta blanca con decoraciones rojas y algunos adornos de oro, de largo cabello blanco, ojos rojos y de una gran belleza, sencillamente verla es como ver a una santa radiante y rebosante de pureza, desprendía un aura magistralmente opuesta a los otros dos representantes.

 **-Ara, tú debes de ser la profesora nueva de la cual Shirou y Artoria me han hablado-** , dijo Irisviel sonriendo amablemente mirando a la joven mujer de cabello rosado que había abierto la puerta.

 **-L-La misma, mucho gusto, soy Manami Aiba-** , respondió Manami agachando la cabeza educadamente ante la mujer con un poco de nervios, el simple hecho de bajar la cabeza parecía inadecuado, frente a la mujer lo más sensato parecía arrodillarse y jurar lealtad.

 **-¡Manami-Sensei!-** , exclamó Shirou alegre captando la atención de Manami que miró al adorable niño de cabello rojizo y a su lado estaba Artoria calmada como de costumbre.

 **-Buenos días, Sensei-** , saludó Artoria con una pequeña sonrisa a su nueva maestra que conocieron el viernes pasado y le agradaba.

Manami recuperó la compostura de su admiración por la madre de ellos dos y les sonrió. **-Hola Shirou-kun, Artoria-chan, los demás ya están adentro, pasen-** , le dijo Manami a ambos que alegremente asintieron y se despidieron de Irisviel para luego entrar a la guardería.

 **-Le deseo suerte en su primer día-** , le dijo Irisviel a la pelirosa con tranquilidad y gentileza teniendo ambas manos juntas al frente.

 **-Muchas gracias señora…-** , agradeció Manami con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que no recordaba el nombre que le dijo Fuyumi, era extranjero pero no lograba recordar.

La mujer albina soltó una pequeña risilla. **-Irisviel Von Einzbern, pero puede llamarme Irisviel a secas, Aiba-san-** , le dijo Irisviel a la nueva maestra de sus hijos con amabilidad y Manami asintió de acuerdo

 **-Es un gusto conocerla-** , le dijo Manami a la amable y generosa mujer que por el momento era la que le dio la mejor impresión de la mañana, de verdad verla sencillamente es increíble, como una santa de una iglesia que sostiene entre sus manos un Santo Grial, de ese tipo de pureza habla La Brava.

Irisviel miró detrás de ella y Manami le imitó para ver un auto negro lujoso. **-Aquel hombre en el auto es mi esposo Kiritsugu, él los vendrá a buscar-** , le dijo la hermosa mujer a Manami mientras señalaba al hombre que se encontraba en el asiento del conductor fumando un cigarrillo y con el brazo sobre la ventanilla.

Manami se sintió repentinamente intimidada por la apariencia de Kiritsugu, sabia por experiencia lo que es estar cerca de la muerte por su carrera como heroína, pero a simple vista le fue sencillo deducir que su experiencia no era nada a lo que se hombre tiene, despedía un aura tan imponente que ella empezó a sudar un poco, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre es esposo de una santa como Irisviel?, ¡parecen polos opuestos!, él va de negro y ella de blanco, él parece estoico y serio mientras que ella es amable y su sonrisa es hermosa, ¡es muy confuso!.

 **-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, adiós Aiba-san, por favor cuida de mis pequeños-** , le dijo Irisviel a Manami con gentileza y cordialidad haciendo una leve reverencia.

 **-C-Claro, señora Irisviel-** , respondió Manami sonriendo un poco tensa también haciendo una reverencia a la amable mujer que luego comenzó a caminar al auto lujoso.

Manami de nuevo cerró la puerta con ella adentro todavía sintiéndose intimidada por la inherente presencia del padre de Shirou y Artoria. Luego ella recordó el aura del señor Renji y un poco lo peligroso que parecía Spirit a pesar de ser un idiota, ellos parecen tres hombres a los cuales un profesional promedio no puede vencer, no sabía si tenían Quirks pero estaba segura de que con ellos o sin ellos eran igual de peligrosos.

Manami suspiró llevándose las manos al corazón. **-Haa, Izuku-kun, dame fuerzas para hacer un buen trabajo, quizás muera si algo le pasa a los niños-** , dijo la joven mujer pelirosa esperando hacer un trabajo esplendido para no poner su vida en peligro, no lo sabía, pero presentía que cada uno de los representantes tenían trabajos o cargos peligrosos

La puerta sonó nuevamente tomándola por sorpresa. **-¡Eeek!-** , chilló ella sintiendo una presencia aterradora del otro lado de la puerta, con temor ella se acercó a abrirla y una sombra grande la cubrió y al frente de ella había algo… ¿azul?.

 **-A Shirou se le olvidó su Bento en el auto-** , le decía Kiritsugu a la pequeña mujer con una mirada estoica y tranquila mientras le extendía el bento azul de su hijo, Manami un poco incrédula lo recibió en sus manos y el hombre se recompuso en toda su altura. **-Que tenga buena suerte en su primer día-** , le dijo Kiritsugu a la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta e irse caminando al auto.

Manami esperaba cerrar esa puerta por última vez y ahora tenía el Bento de Shirou en sus manos. **-Bueno, parece ser una buena persona-** , opinó Manami para sí misma un poco más tranquila en cuanto a la imagen que tenia del esposo de Irisviel.

Luego La Brava tratando de mantener su buen ánimo con una sonrisa tranquila se fue caminando a donde estaban los niños y Fuyumi para por fin comenzar su primer día como profesora de las 7 ternuras de las cuales Eri es su favorita sin duda.

* * *

Más tarde en el Gimnasio Gamma nos encontramos con el grupo de la clase B que será instruido por Izuku, dentro del lugar estaban Kendo, Honenuki, Tetsutetsu, Kinoko y Setsuna, estando los cinco vistiendo sus trajes de héroes mientras conversaban tranquilamente entre sí esperando al símbolo de la paz.

Las puertas del Gimnasio se abrieron un poco captando la atención de los cinco estudiantes que se voltearon a ver al joven profesor cerrar las puertas al entrar. Luego él con las manos en su bata con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Veo que ya todos están listos-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo al grupo de 5 a los cuales les enseñaría en este tiempo que tenía libre antes de su última sesión con la clase A.

 **-¡Estaré a su cargo, Midoriya-Sensei!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con varonil emoción haciendo una reverencia exagerada mientras muestra una sonrisa con sus filosos dientes.

 **-¡L-Lo mismo digo!-** , dijo Kinoko un poco nerviosa haciendo lo mismo que su amigo e hizo una reverencia ante su tutor temporal que se tomaba la molestia de enseñarles a ellos, lo agradecía mucho.

Izuku llegó junto al grupo de adolescentes con serenidad. **-Gracias por reunirlos a todos, Kendo-san-** , le agradeció el peliverde a la presidenta de la clase B con una pequeña sonrisa, causando que la mencionada se sonroje levemente pero niegue educadamente con la cabeza.

 **-No hay problema Sensei, no fue difícil-** , respondió Kendo con una sonrisa restándole importancia, pues el héroe le habló cuando salieron de su clase con Kan para que reuniera al grupo y les dijera que se cambiaran y fueran al gimnasio, ella solo siguió sus órdenes.

Izuku con calma los miró a todos y les dio una pequeña sonrisa. **-Muy bien todos, para comenzar debo ver de primera mano sus habilidades en una batalla-** , les dijo a los cinco estudiantes con calma causándoles un poco de sorpresa.

 **-¿Vamos a pelear?, preferiría no hacerlo, vi en primera fila como les pateaba el trasero a la clase A-** , dijo Setsuna un poco en desacuerdo mientras apoyaba su peso en una pierna, ella si tenía cerebro para evitar un conflicto si es posible contra el héroe número uno que derrotó a los Tres Grandes como si no fueran nada.

 **-Es cierto, si pudo vencer con tanta facilidad a toda la clase A entonces no tenemos oportunidad-** , secundó Honenuki con su casco puesto y con tranquilidad viendo a su profesor, además está el hecho de que ellos eran solo cinco contra él, no había caso en pensar que tenían una oportunidad de vencerle.

 **-Tranquilos, no hará falta llegar hasta ese punto, solo esquivaré sus ataques, ataquen como quieran, si en grupo o por individual, estaré bien-** , les dijo Izuku a ellos con tranquilidad para que se relajaran, no iban a combatir ni nada parecido, no era cruel para pedirles algo así.

 **-P-Pero…-** , decía Kinoko un poco incomoda e insegura de si aceptar eso, pues todavía tenía un poco de nervios con respecto a atacar al símbolo de la paz.

Kendo miró a sus amigos con un poco de firmeza y severidad con las manos en la cintura. **-Oigan, Sensei está gastando su tiempo en enseñarnos a nosotros, debemos cumplir con sus expectativas-** , les dijo la pelinaranja a sus compañeros ya que debían ser obedientes con su profesor.

Tetsutetsu chocó sus puños con emoción. **-¡Bien dicho Kendo, sonaste muy varonil!-** , exclamó el peligris dándole un ¿cumplido?, es difícil tomarlo como uno cuando ella es una chica pero ella comprendía lo que quería decir su amigo y no le dio importancia.

Izuku sonrió complacido con el liderazgo de Kendo y con tranquilidad caminó hacia atrás hasta estar alejado 3 metros de ellos. **-Muy bien, cuando quieran-** , les dijo el héroe Deku a sus estudiantes mientras que mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata.

 **-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo atacamos?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a sus amigos con curiosidad, ¿hacían un plan o atacaban a lo loco?.

Honenuki y Kendo estaban por comenzar a planear una estrategia, pero Tetsutetsu convierte su cuerpo en metal. **-¡Yo primero!-** , exclama el peligris con una sonrisa desafiante corriendo hacia Izuku con un puño preparado para atacar.

Izuku sonrió tranquilamente esperando a Tetsutetsu y con serenidad esquivó el golpe moviendo la cabeza a un lado, luego dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar un golpe que iba a su costado, luego dio un paso lateral a la izquierda para esquivar una patada frontal del chico y luego siguió evadiendo con absoluta facilidad los golpes que Tetsutetsu propinaba consecutivamente esperando impactar alguno.

No importa que tanto le persiguiera Tetsutetsu, ninguno de sus golpes llegaron a rozar a Izuku que seguía sonriendo tranquilo mientras esquivaba, hasta en cierto momento sacó una mano de su bata para solo enseñar su dedo índice y con él desviaba los golpes que Tetsutetsu le dirigía a su torso y rostro, todo esto sin One For All, solo era una pequeña demostración de habilidad, ver el "encuentro" es como ver a un bebé en pañales tratando de ganar un combate contra un boxeador profesional con años de experiencia.

Duraron así 6 minutos seguidos sin descanso y el único que se veía afectado era Tetsutetsu que estaba sudando por encima de su metálica piel y sus movimiento se hicieron más torpes y lentos, como si tratara de atacar desesperadamente para acertar aunque sea un solo golpe, pero sin embargo Izuku estaba como si nada esquivando y desviando los ataques con un solo dedo.

 **-Si te cansas solo tienes que decirlo, solo es un análisis-** , le dijo Izuku a su estudiante peligris con una pequeña sonrisa esquivando un golpe a su cabeza al inclinarla un poco a un lado.

Tetsutetsu cansado y jadeando recuperando el aire se quedó apoyándose de sus rodillas, luego de unos segundos logró volver a recomponerse en posición de combate con una sonrisa cansada. **-Podría hacer esto todo el día-** , dijo el chico haciendo una buena referencia y preparando sus puños al frente suyo.

Pero las agigantadas manos de Kendo le sujetan contra su voluntad para que se quedara quieto. **-Pero no tenemos el tiempo para esperar a que dejes de ser tan terco, ve tú, Honenuki-kun-** , le dijo la pelinaranja a su amigo de armadura con calma mientras ella retenía a un cansado Tetsutetsu que buscaba protestar y liberarse pero al poco tiempo se rindió.

 **-Espero no dejarme en vergüenza-** , dijo Honenuki con calma flexionando un poco los brazos mientras comenzaba a caminar para ponerse al frente de su profesor, ahora era su turno.

Honenuki no esperó para tocar el suelo con su mano derecha y lo ablandó utilizando su Quirk hasta dejarlo en un estado semilíquido, se sumergió en esta blandura para nadar rápidamente y se dirigía en dirección a Izuku que veía esto con tranquilidad.

 **-Ablandar las superficies, diría que es algo muy útil-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa quedándose de pie en su mismo lugar hasta que la blandura del suelo llegó a sus pies y él con calma levantó su brazo al techo para utilizar Black Whisp y un látigo negro despegó de su mano para enlazarse a una de las vigas del techo, haciéndolo colgar sobre la semilíquida superficie.

Honenuki no se esperó eso, pero aun así trataría de atacar a su profesor como si fuera un tiburón dentro de un tanque de agua, con eso en mente nadó alrededor del peliverde y se lanzó varias veces hacia arriba para tratar de impactarle algún ataque ya que estaba inmóvil, sin embargo esto no influyó en nada a Izuku que con su mano libre desvió los ataques de Honenuki sin problemas.

El joven lo intentó cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez veces y aun asi no había resultado, aunque el profesor estuviera colgando del techo y solo utilizara un brazo para defenderse seguía teniendo superioridad pese a estar inmóvil.

 **-Desviste tener en consideración que así como tu utilizas el entorno a tu favor, yo también puedo hacerlo, Junzo-kun-** , comentó el peliverde sereno mirando a su estudiante que estaba incrédulo en el semilíquido suelo.

Honenuki decidió rendirse y salió de su blandura para de nuevo solidificar el suelo en el cual "nadó", su plan era atrapar a su profesor dentro del concreto y salir, pero al parecer fue todo un fracaso, de cualquier manera solo se colocó al frente de su profesor que desactivó su látigo y aterrizó en el suelo lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó al chico y le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-Ten en cuenta esto Junzo-kun, tu ventaja es tu movilidad dentro de tu blandura, pero asegúrate de tener contramedidas contra oponentes que no entran en tu territorio-** , le dijo el peliverde al joven con amabilidad y Honenuki asintió con la cabeza.

 **-De acuerdo Sensei, muchas gracias-** , respondió el estudiante con una sonrisa debajo del casco, tomaría el consejo en consideración.

 **-Por cierto, tu traje es muy genial-** , felicitó Izuku con un poco de emoción dándole un pulgar en alto al chico, fuera como fuera, desde joven siempre fue un Otaku de los héroes y sabia apreciar un buen traje cuando lo veía.

Entonces Honenuki agradecido con el cumplido se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia sus amigos mientras que Setsuna se acercaba y ambos chocaron las manos en forma de relevo. La estudiante de cabello verde oscuro se colocó al frente del héroe número uno con una sonrisa relajada mientras que se estiraba un poco.

 **-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando Sensei, ¿por qué lleva bata?-** , preguntó Setsuna con su sonrisa tranquila pero a la vez curiosa, pues él es un profesor de Yuuei, podía vestir de manera formal o con su traje de héroe pero aun así elegía vestir con pantalón y camisa oscuro y su bata blanca.

 **-Oh, esto, es una historia graciosa-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo un poco divertido sujetando su bata, esto le picó la curiosidad a la joven que comenzó a separar las extremidades de su cuerpo que comenzaron a separarse en distintas direcciones para rodear al símbolo de la paz.

 **-Puede contármela mientras luchamos-** , dijo la cabeza sin cuerpo Setsuna con calma para que luego su mentón se separara y su cabeza también hiciera lo mismo hasta que su cuerpo se dividió en 50 partes como máximo.

Luego de eso todas las partes de Setsuna comenzaron a atacar al peliverde desde todos los ángulos posibles de manera rápida y caótica pero él se cruzó de brazos y con una expresión pensativa esquivaba perfectamente cada parte sin moverse mucho.

 **-De acuerdo, fue como hace 3 años, cuando estuve viajando por el mundo…-** , dijo Izuku aceptando contar la historia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía esquivando. **-Luego de patrullar por la mañana volví a mi agencia y mis amigos me dijeron que Eri estaba un poco enferma, por suerte solo fue una fiebre y le atendí para acostarla a dormir, pero me puse a pensar, ¿qué haré si se enferma de algo que no sé tratar?-** , relataba el peliverde con tranquilidad mirando a ninguna parte en particular mientras inclinaba su cabeza varias veces para esquivar unos pies y partes del muslos que iban a su rostro.

 **-¿Ho?, ¿entonces decidió hacerse doctor?-** , preguntó Setsuna divertida, o por lo menos su boca preguntó eso fugazmente mientras que sus ojos que también atacaban miraron al profesor con diversión.

Izuku divertido soltó una risita mientras que con los ojos cerrados hacia su cuerpo a un lado para esquivar varios ataques. **-Jaja, no señorita Tokage, solo contacté a un doctor americano amigo mío y le pedí que me diera un asesoramiento para poder ampliar mi conocimiento de medicina y primeros auxilios-** , respondió el héroe Deku con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que volvía a abrir sus ojos. **-Con él tuve que utilizar bata en el hospital, luego él me envió con un doctor alemán y después ese me envió a un doctor coreano y en el lapso de 3 semanas tomé la costumbre de en ocasiones utilizar bata, me hace sentir cómodo-** , contaba el peliverde mirando su bata con calma mientras que con completa naturalidad esquivaba los ataques con los brazos cruzados.

 **-¿Entonces se hizo doctor en 3 semanas?-** , preguntó Setsuna intrigada mientras que las partes de su cabeza se juntaban durante el incesante caos de ataques que no llegaban a acertar.

 **-No, no hay manera en que pueda igualarme a ellos, solo me aseguré de tener todo el conocimiento posible en cuanto a cómo tratar las enfermedades que pueda tener Eri, qué tratamientos darle, qué pastillas debe tomar, cada cuento dárselas, ese tipo de cosas-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez como si eso no fuera la gran cosa, pues para él no lo era, pensaba que era lo mínimo que debía hacer por el bienestar de su hija y que debía estar preparado todo el tiempo.

Setsuna con su cabeza completamente armada se mostró un poco asombrada. **-Vaya, a mi mamá me dice que con dormir y comer me curaré de todo-** , dijo Setsuna con diversión, luego para su sorpresa su cabeza es sujetada delicadamente por las manos del héroe que le atrapó y le giró para que le viera a la cara.

 **-No está del todo equivocada, pero hay más detalles-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mirando a Setsuna que se sonrojó levemente al ser cargada (su cabeza) por el peliverde y esto hizo que las partes de su cuerpo cedieran el ataque.

Ella logró tranquilizarse y suspiró un poco, de cualquier manera no es que esperara lograr algo en contra del más grande héroe, ella es hábil, pero tampoco tanto, por lo menos pudo aprovechar el "encuentro" para charlar un poco y logró aclarar su duda con respecto a la bata.

 **-Supongo que terminó mi turno, al menos dígame, ¿Qué tanto aprendió de esos doctores?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a su maestro con una sonrisa relajada para hacer tiempo en lo que sus partes divididas se agrupaban para armar de nuevo su cuerpo.

 **-Pues… a realizar unas pocas cirugías, una transfusión de sangre, primeros auxilios para atender heridas de bala, dislocamientos, fracturas y unas cositas más, pero como te dije me concentré en aprender más sobre las enfermedades que Eri pueda llegar tener-** , respondió el joven hombre con sencillez ajeno al asombro que sus palabras causaban en la chica y en los otros cuatro que le estaban escuchando.

 **-Vaya, entonces el "héroe doctor" Deku estará al rescate de Eri-chan-** , comentó Setsuna con un tono bromista al salir de su asombro y su cuerpo se terminó de armar y amablemente le pidió la cabeza a Izuku que se la dio tranquilamente, después el cuerpo de la chica se colocó la cabeza y Setsuna ya se encontraba completa de nuevo.

 **-La buena nutrición es excelente para de prevenir enfermedades, asegúrate de comer de forma balanceada, señorita Tokage-** , le aconsejó Izuku a la hermosa joven de la clase B con tranquilidad y Setsuna soltó una pequeña risa divertida cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

 **-No me diga que también habló con un nutricionista-** , dijo Setsuna de forma bromista y un poco burlona viendo a su profesor que lo que faltaba es que también preocupado por qué cocinarle a Eri fuera con un especialista para que le enseñara.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco avergonzado y sonrió ligeramente nervioso rascándose una mejilla. **-E-Esa es una historia para otro momento-** , contestó el joven profesor peliverde viéndose pillado por la suposición de Setsuna que un poco incrédula reventó en carcajadas mientras se alejaba hacia sus amigos.

Setsuna chocó las manos con Kinoko que con una sonrisa y un ojo descubierto se puso a 2 metros de Izuku. **-¡Supongo que ahora me toca a mí!-** , dijo Kinoko alegre y con sus dos pistolas rociadoras de agua en ambas manos mientras miraba al héroe.

 **-Parece que tienes mucha confianza, señorita Komori-** , comentó Izuku con tranquilidad y con las manos en sus bolsillos viendo a la castaña que efectivamente cambiaba su forma de ser al estar en un combate, ahora parecía más animada y confiada.

Komori comenzó a rociar agua alrededor de ella para aumentar la humedad en el ambiente y ella comenzó a liberar sus esporas. **-¡Vamos amigos!, muéstrenle a Sensei lo que pueden hacer los hongos gos gos-** , decía Kinoko emocionada y de forma infantil mientras que en el suelo comenzaban a crecer varios hongos y los demás de la clase B tomaban distancia para no verse afectados.

Izuku mantuvo la boca cerrada, se quitó su bata con calma y la hizo una bola para lanzarla con un poco de fuerza a donde no pudiera ser alcanzada por las esporas, luego él vio como en su brazo creció un pequeño hongo verde y él con un golpeteo de su dedo medio lo arrancó de su piel despegando con un " _Blup"_ , de esa manera comenzaron a aparecer unos cuantos más hongos en su piel e hizo ese mismo proceso mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia Kinoko.

 **-¡Crea un hongo en su sistema respiratorio, Koko!-** , le exclamó Setsuna a su amiga para que utilizara esa táctica que si podría servir en él ya que se supone que las esporas de ella habrán llegado al interior de cuerpo mediante la respiración.

Kinoko no vio de otra que hacerlo ya que era lo único que podría hacer contra él, pero observó como el profesor seguía inmutable mientras que se seguía acercando a ella. **-¿N-No puedo hacerlo?-** , se preguntó la castaña un poco descolocada ya que no podía crear hongos dentro de su maestro que finalmente se detuvo frente a ella.

Izuku tranquilamente le dedicó una amable sonrisa a la castaña manteniendo los labios juntos y entrelazó las manos detrás de su espalda, Kinoko solo pudo entender esto como que él esperara a que ella se rindiera y la castaña suspiró un poco frustrada.

 **-De acuerdo, me rindo-** , dijo Kinoko agachando un poco su cabeza y haciendo un puchero, pero observó que Izuku seguía mirándole con un poco de insistencia como si no le creyera completamente y ella suspiró. **-No intentaré nada, Sensei-** , aclaró la pequeña chica levemente decepcionada de no haber logrado nada.

Izuku abrió la boca y enfocó su atención en los cuatro que estaban alejados. **-Bien, aquí les tengo que dar un consejo a todos-** , decía el peliverde tranquilamente captando la atención de todos. **-Si se topan con cualquier Quirk que tenga influencia en el aire o en gases entonces aguanten la respiración lo más que puedan hasta asegurarse de que estén a salvo, este tipo de Quirks son muy peligrosos una vez entran a tu sistema y pueden tener efectos mortales-** , les aconsejó Izuku sabiamente a los cinco adolescentes que necesitarían saber eso para cuando sean profesionales.

 **-¿Entonces usted no respiró?-** , preguntó Kinoko un poco sorprendida viéndole ya que pudo calcular que él estuvo caminando hacia ella quitándose los hongos por más de dos minutos sumado a lo que esperó a que ella se rindiera y dejara de emitir sus esporas, ahora tiene sentido de que ella no pudiera crear hongos dentro de su sistema respiratorio.

Izuku le sonrió levemente a la castaña de la clase B. **-Les dije que me informé de sus Quirks y sus batallas, conocer a tu oponente y preparar contramedidas es parte de ser un buen estratega, en batalla esto les resultará muy útil-** , respondió con calma mientras que un brazo de Setsuna que se separó de su cuerpo le traía la bata a Izuku que agradeció el gesto y la recibió para ponérsela. **-Como consejo para ti señorita Komori, trata de encontrar una manera de utilizar tu Quirk para la defensa o aprende combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en una batalla real estas en vulnerable en un combate cercano y debes estar preparada para todo-** , le dijo Izuku con gentileza a la chica que se sonrojó ligeramente por la amabilidad en el tono de él.

 **-S-Si Sensei-** , aceptó Kinoko agachando la cabeza avergonzada y sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Luego ella se alejó mientras que Kendo se acercó hasta estar al frente de Izuku donde se puso en posición de combate. **-Ahora me toca a mí, Sensei-** , dijo la presidenta de la clase B con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro para luego acercarse rápidamente para atacar de forma hábil a Izuku que comenzó a evadir los ataques.

Izuku observaba minuciosamente los movimientos de la pelinaranja mientras los evadía. **-Velocidad, fuerza, técnica, todo está muy bien pulido-** , decía él inclinándose hacia atrás para esquivar un GRAN puño que pasó al frente de su rostro. **-Y sabes cuándo activar tu Quirk, lo has adatado muy bien a tu estilo de pelea-** , agregó con una pequeña sonrisa recuperando la compostura para evadir varias patadas de la chica peleadora.

 **-Gracias Sensei, pero todavía no he acabado-** , dijo Kendo con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro para luego aumentar la intensidad de sus ataques y la frecuencia con la cual agrandaba sus manos, esto a la vista daba a entender que le puso el combate más difícil al héroe pero Izuku seguía tan sereno y natural esquivando los ataques.

 **-Me resulta un poco fácil decir qué estilos utilizas, parece que manejas mucho el Karate, pero noto algunas técnicas de Judo, muy buena combinación-** , elogió Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a la pelinaranja mientras que estudiaba el patrón de ataques y los movimientos a los cuales él ya se enfrentó incontables veces.

 **-¿Usted también sabe de artes marciales?-** , le preguntó Kendo a su maestro con un poco de asombro mientras se alejaba un poco para recuperar el aire.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que quizás habló de más y sonrió un poco tenso. **-S-Será mejor que dejemos ese tema de lado-** , dijo él esperando quitarle la curiosidad a su alumna para que no preguntara más con respecto al tema, este era un entrenamiento, no era momento de que él estuviera hablando de su vida.

 **-Vamos Sensei, dígame-** , le pidió Kendo con un poco de insistencia al peliverde ya que de verdad tenia curiosidad, como artista marcial estaba muy interesada en si él héroe número uno también era un luchador.

Izuku estuvo un rato dudando de si hablar pero la mirada de la joven acabó por ganarle y suspiró. **-De acuerdo, antes de entrar Yuuei ingresé a un dojo muy… mortal, en él seis maestros me enseñaron artes marciales hasta que me gradué-** , dijo el joven profesor con una pequeña sonrisa recordando aquellos momentos.

 **-¿¡6 maestros!?-** , preguntó Kendo impactada e incrédula, pues lo normal era tener un solo maestro o dos cuanto máximo ya que los métodos de enseñanza variaban de persona a persona y eso le dificultaba el aprendizaje al alumno o por el contrario le daba un mejor entendimiento.

Izuku se colocó las manos en los bolsillos mientras levantaba la mirada al techo. **-Me enseñaron Karate, Jiujitsu, Muay Thai, Kempo Chino y Manejo de una gran variedad de armas-** , decía él con un poco de nostalgia mientras que Kendo nuevamente se sobresaltó.

 **-M-Muy bien, trataré de no sorprenderme mucho-** , dijo Kendo con una sonrisa un poco tensa, pues era difícil no sorprenderse con lo que escuchaba, el héroe Deku aprendió más de 4 estilos de artes marciales y era culto en el manejo de armas, eso ella no se lo esperaba, además es casi imposible aprender tantas artes marciales en una vida, pues hay maestros que duran toda una vida en alcanzar la perfección de sus estilos, ¿acaso él era un prodigio?.

Izuku en cambio estaba en una línea de pensamiento abismalmente distinta a la chica, es cierto que recordaba con alegría aquellos momentos donde entrenaban con sus maestros en Ryozampaku, sin embargo esos tres años de entrenamiento fueron un infierno en la tierra para él, tuvo que dividir su tiempo entre el dojo y su vida en Yuuei. Sus 6 maestros eran gentiles, sí, pero sin embargo también podían ser infinitamente duros al darle un entrenamiento tan infernal que cualquiera desearía estar muerto antes que durar otro día en ese dojo, lo peor es que según ellos, él tenía 0 talento para las artes marciales así que tuvo que esforzarse lo que no se había esforzado en toda su vida para estar a la talla.

Y eso no es todo, se vio sometido a la muerte varias tantas veces que no podía contarlas, algunas por culpa de ellos que no sabían contenerse contra él, otras veces fue a causa de que ellos le llevaban en misiones clandestinas muy peligrosas donde se enfrentaba a villanos con Quirks peligrosos y con conocimiento de artes marciales, fue una suerte que ellos se las arreglaran siempre para evitar que él se metiera en problemas con la policía hasta que el finalmente pudo obtener su licencia provisional de héroe.

Aunque el peliverde recuerda con diversión como inició todo, cuando obtuvo el One For All de en aquel entonces su mentor All Might su cuerpo necesitaba ser un contenedor a la altura, además no él tenía conocimientos de combate y pelear a lo loco no le convencía para nada, entonces de casualidad se encontró con un dojo extraño y al entrar se intimidó por las presencias tan abrumadoras de los 6 maestros y estos le ofrecieron entrenarle luego de escuchar su sueño, cuando All Might se enteró le dio permiso para practicar allí sin descuidar los 10 meses en los que entrenarían el One For All en la playa Dagobah.

Al final resultó en que Toshinori al conocer a los maestros no se llevaron muy bien al principio ya que All Might y ellos criticaban al otro por su método de entrenamiento en él pero al final se hicieron amigos y entre los 7 le entrañaban para ser un héroe y un peleador.

 **-¿Qué pasó con sus maestros?-** , le preguntó Kendo a Izuku despertándolo de sus pensamientos y él bajó la cabeza para ver a la chica pelinaranja.

 **-Oh, luego de que los superé decidieron disolverse diciendo que su trabajo terminó, no los he visto en unos pocos años pero seguro estarán bien, son unos monstruos-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo feliz y confiando en que sus 6 inhumanos maestros estarían bien donde sea que estuvieran.

Kendo se sonrojó un poco apenada mientras que miraba tímidamente a su maestro. **-E-Entonces si no es mucha molestia… ¿¡puede enseñarme una técnica que haya aprendido!?-** , preguntó Kendo mostrando repentina emoción que no es muy usual ver en ella para sus amigos pero para ella es más que justificable, tiene a un maestro de las artes marciales frente a ella.

Izuku sabía bien que esa emoción no se le quitaría así que se resignó a contestar. **–Ya he estado mostrando una Kendo-san, contra Junzo-kun, la señorita Setsuna y también contigo, la he estado utilizando desde el principio-** , dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa notando el rostro de confusión de la chica y los demás. **–Fíjate en mi radio de ataque Kendo-san, deberías notarlo, ¿cierto?, una esfera en la cual puedo desplazar mis brazos-** , dijo el hombre con calma y la chica entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse.

En eso en su mente pudo hacerse una idea de lo que él hablaba, lo comenzaba a ver a través de sus ojos, una líneas invisibles dibujadas en el aire que formaban una esfera alrededor de su profesor como si tuviera un campo de fuerza o fuera una clase de barrera en la cual solo estaba él adentro de la esfera.

 **-Tokage-san, Tetsutetsu-kun-** , dijo Izuku con calma captando la atención de ambos mencionados. **-Por favor únanse al combate junto a la señorita Kendo, yo prometo no moverme de este sitio así que atáquenme con todo entre los tres-** , ordenó el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa serena y ambos incrédulos aceptaron y fueron junto con Kendo.

Setsuna separó su cuerpo nuevamente en 50 partes y Tetsutetsu cubrió su cuerpo de metal, Kendo por su parte se puso en posición con una ardiente emoción que es su espíritu como artista marcial, sabía que estaba a punto de ver algo increíble digno del símbolo de la paz.

 **-¡Vamos a ello!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu chocando sus puños para que luego tanto él como Setsuna y Kendo fueran al ataque simultáneamente contra Izuku, lo bueno es que los tres ya habían peleado en equipo muchas veces y estaban acostumbrados a coordinarse muy bien para no herirse los unos a los otros.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la esfera invisible que rodeaba a Izuku que sacó ambas manos de sus bolsillos. **-Seikuken-** , dijo Izuku y lo siguiente que sucedió parecía mágico a ojos de Kinoko y Honenuki que observaban desde lejos.

Izuku con una mirada apacible desplazaba sus manos dentro de esa esfera a una velocidad tal que dejaba imágenes residuales mientras que bloqueaba y desviaba cada ataque sin excepción con sus manos desnudas.

No había punto que no pudiera defender cuando los ataques entraban en la zona de la esfera invisible que le rodeaba, no había ningún punto ciego para él, los ataques de los trozos de Setsuna que iban a su espalda eran bloqueados ágilmente por un brazo de él que ni siquiera se daba la vuelta para observarlos, es como si supiera con completa precisión donde seria atacado y tuviera una defensa absoluta.

Esto ya no era ni siquiera un entrenamiento para los chicos, era un espectáculo para la vista, un despliegue de habilidad, velocidad y técnica que Izuku estaba acostumbrado a hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de cinco minutos de esa forma sin descanso, Kendo, Tetsutetsu y Setsuna se alejaron rendidos para dejarse caer en el suelo cansados y sudando, ya no había caso, ninguno de sus ataques logró impactar a su profesor que con completa naturalidad los bloqueó y desvió todos.

Izuku les sonrió levemente a los tres mientras que Honenuki y Kinoko se acercaban. **-Esto es una técnica consiste en ser capaz de detectar y repeler todo alrededor de mi cuerpo, como una corriente de agua que fluye a mí alrededor, es una técnica de luchadores Sei donde puedo sentir el Ki de cada ataque dentro de mi rango aun si no los veo-** , le explicó Izuku específicamente a Kendo que sería la más beneficiada con la información.

 **-¿Acaso eso no es como La Zona?-** , preguntó Honenuki sin su casco con curiosidad mirando a Izuku ya que recordaba lo que les había explicado la hermana de Todoroki durante la pelea de la clase A contra el símbolo de la paz.

Izuku se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa. **-Mmm, Cómo explicarlo, diría que La Zona está en un nivel superior al Ryusui Seikuken-** , dijo el peliverde tratando de darse a entender, pero solo causó confusión en los jóvenes.

 **-¿Ryusui Seikuken?-** , preguntó Kendo confundida por la nueva técnica mencionada por el héroe Deku.

Él recordó que ellos no sabían de artes marciales, asi que procedió a explicar. **-Es la forma completa del Seikuken, una técnica de alto nivel donde 1: puedo prever los movimientos del oponente, 2: puedo combinar sus movimientos con los míos propios y 3: por ultimo puedo superarlos con mis propios movimientos-** , explicó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba tres dedos al frente suyo por cada nivel que contaba.

Tetsutetsu no aguantó más y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. **-¡Haaaa!, ¡toda esta información hace que me duela la cabeza!-** , exclamó el peligris frustrado por no entender la mayoría de lo que estaba diciendo el símbolo de la paz, ¿Seikuken?, ¿Ki?, ¿luchadores Sei?, no entendía nada de esas cosas complicadas, ¿por qué solamente no hablan de Quirks?, eso por lo menos no parecía tan complicado.

Kendo al escuchar la explicación del Ryusui Seikuken se emocionó y se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa. **-¡Por favor muéstremela, Sensei!-** , pidió la presidenta de la clase B casi como una niña que quiere un juguete nuevo, no podía evitarlo, como artista marcial quería aprender todas esas técnicas.

Izuku sonrió divertido por la adorable emoción de Kendo con la cual se identifica de cuando era un estudiante, se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la cabeza. **-Quizás otro día, por ahora tenemos el tiempo contado-** , le dijo él a la chica que se mostró un poco decepcionada y agachó la cabeza, a lo cual él se agachó un poco para verle a la cara. **-Tranquila, no me iré a ningún lado, tarde o temprano quizás te enseñe a utilizar el Seikuken-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz a la joven peleadora que al escuchar esas palabras se entusiasmó y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego él se alejó unos pasos de ellos cinco para luego cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa amable. **-Ahora vamos a continuar con la clase, escuchen atentamente-** , les pidió Izuku a sus 5 estudiantes a los cuales se aseguraría de enseñarles apropiadamente a mejorar en combate, después de todo Kan los había dejado bajo su mando y debía cumplir con sus expectativas.

Los cinco adolescentes respondieron con sonrisas de emoción y asintiendo con la cabeza, entonces esto era estar bajo la enseñanza del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, sin duda se asegurarían de aprender directamente del mejor del mundo, le tenían un poco de envidia a la clase A por tenerlo como maestro todo el tiempo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde ya las clases habían terminado y los estudiantes se encontraban saliendo de sus respectivos salones, Izuku por su parte estaba levantándose de su escritorio tranquilo mientras que sus estudiantes se despedían de él y salían del lugar.

 **-Adiós Midoriya-Sensei-** , se despidió Jirou de su profesor con una sonría mientras que Saiko y Momo a su lado hacían un gesto con sus manos para despedirse de su profesor peliverde.

Izuku les sonrió amablemente a sus tres alumnas. **-Hasta mañana, que tengan buena tarde chicas-** , se despidió él de igual forma de ellas mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, las tres chicas un poco nerviosas asintieron con las cabezas y se fueron del salón dejándolo en el lugar silencioso.

El símbolo de la paz procedió a sacar su teléfono y ver la hora, luego se quedó un rato viendo su fondo de pantalla con una pequeña sonrisa, en la foto se encontraba Eri con su pijama del héroe Deku mientras sonreía a la cámara y hacia el símbolo de la paz con una mano.

Luego él guardó su teléfono en un bolsillo y ya se encontraba listo para irse, pero al darse vuelta se encuentra con la sorpresa de que estaba Nemuri apoyada del marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados.

 **-Hola Midoriya-kun-** , le saludó Nemuri con una pequeña sonrisa al peliverde al cual estaba viendo desde hace un minuto cuando estaba absorto viendo la foto de la pequeña Eri, ese gesto le enterneció a ella y no quiso interrumpirle.

 **-Kayama-san, hola, ¿qué hace aquí?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su colega luego de un cordial y amigable saludo, ya habían terminado las clases y lo normal es que ellos como docentes se reunieran en la sala de profesores o se fueran directamente, es extraño viniera hasta este salón.

 **-Quería hablar contigo en privado-** , respondió Nemuri con una linda sonrisa recomponiéndose para comenzar a caminar hacia Izuku que se mostró un poco intrigado.

 **-¿En serio?, entonces dígame que necesita, la ayudaré en lo que pueda-** , dijo Izuku con amabilidad a su compañera y amiga, aunque ciertamente no le sorprendería recibir alguna insinuación coqueta de ella como de costumbre, no es que lo aprobara, es solo que así es ella y la dejaría ser.

Nemuri caminó hasta estar al frente de Izuku denotando la diferencia de alguna entre ambos mientras le miraba a los ojos. **-Me gustaría que vinieras hoy a tomarte un café conmigo-** , dijo Midnight con una dulce sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, esto causó un poco de sorpresa en el peliverde.

 **-Hmm, ¿tiene que ser hoy?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriendo un poco tenso tratando de zafarse de la propuesta, no es que le desagradara la idea, es solo que… bueno, no es tonto, sabe a dónde quiere llegar su ex maestra con esto y la verdad él no estaba preparado para… esto, además tenía que ir a recoger a Eri para irse a casa.

Nemuri supo que él se quería escapar, pero ella no flaquearía, no ahora y le sujetó suavemente de la bata arrinconándole contra el escritorio. **-Sí, recuerda que me debes una por llevar a Eri con tus padres-** , le dijo la pelinegra al peliverde pecoso con una sonrisa un poco depredadora.

 **-Es cierto-** , dijo Izuku recordando aquel favor que ella le hizo y luego bajó la cabeza viendo como ella le estaba arrinconando contra el escritorio, podría liberarse e irse tranquilamente evadiendo su deuda o podría seguir fiel a sus principios, es obvio lo que iba a elegir. **-Bueno, supongo que no suena mal charlar un poco, pero déjeme hacer una llamada primero-** , respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa para satisfacción de Nemuri que no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa feliz.

La heroína soltó la bata del peliverde y se alejó unos pasos de él sin borrar su sonrisa. **-Por supuesto Midoriya-kun, voy a cambiarme, busco mi auto y nos vemos en la salida-** , le dijo Nemuri a Izuku con notable felicidad para luego irse caminando de allí hasta salir del salón, luego Izuku desde su escritorio pudo escuchar un grito de victoria que se fue alejando por los pasillos.

Izuku estaba algo en conflicto con lo que acababa de aceptar pero trató de convencerse de que no es tan malo. **-Estoy en deuda con ella, además tampoco me va a matar tomar un café-** , se dijo el chico así mismo con más calma en lo que saca su teléfono y marca un número y se lo coloca en la oreja.

Estuvo marcando por unos segundos hasta que finalmente se contestó la llamada. _**[¿Aló?, ¿Izuku-kun?]**_ , era la voz de Manami del otro lado de la línea con curiosidad.

 **-Hola Manami, ¿llamo en un mal momento?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma caminando un poco alrededor de su escritorio.

 _ **[No, para nada, solo los niños están jugando con Fuyumi-Senpai y conmigo]**_ , respondió Manami con notable buen humor en su tono, Izuku se sintió feliz al hacerse una imagen mental de la situación en su mente.

 **-¿Cómo lo está pasando Eri?-** , preguntó Izuku con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al solo pensar en su hija, esperaba que lo estuviera pasando genial.

 _ **[Ella se está divirtiendo mucho, tomaré unas fotos para enseñártelas después]**_ , le dijo La Brava al peliverde con notable diversión y el peliverde no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, su mejor amiga le conocía muy bien.

 **-Te lo agradecería… sabes, también te agradecería otra cosa-** , dijo Izuku sonando un poco sospechoso y sonriendo un poco tenso, necesitaba sutilmente guiar la conversación para que Manami llevara a Eri a casa, sería complicado, pero debía lograr que su amiga no sospechara que él necesitaba de verdad que ella le hiciera ese favor.

 _ **[¿Qué necesitas, Izuku-kun?]**_ , preguntó Manami un poco seria del otro lado de la línea a Izuku suspiró derrotado, o él era demasiado predecible o ella le conocía muy bien, de cualquier manera ella le acaba de ahorrar mucho trabajo.

 **-Puues… necesito que vayas a casa con Eri sin mí, voy a salir un rato-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz a su mejor amiga con un poco de nervios esperando que no se alterara.

Se escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa. _ **[¿¡Qué!?, ¡se supone que haríamos un pastel todos juntos para celebrar mi primer día como maestra de Eri-chan!]**_ , reclamó la pelirosa del otro lado de la llamada e Izuku alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja por su alto tono de voz.

Luego él con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a acercar el teléfono. **-Lo sé, eso no se cancela, solo llegaré un poco tarde, estaré allí antes de que sea de noche, lo prometo-** , decía Izuku tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible para tranquilizar a su amiga, solo es un café y charlar un rato, eso no es más de una hora, él tiempo pasaría volando y estaría de nuevo en casa.

Izuku solo escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la llamada. _ **[Hmpf, está bien]**_ , dijo Manami aceptando de mala gana, esto divirtió un poco al peliverde que se la pudo imaginar haciendo un puchero adorable. _**[¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?]**_ , preguntó La Brava con más calma e Izuku se alarmó un poco.

No podía responder que estaría con Nemuri, eso sonaba como un mal plan, pues Manami sabía que él y ella tuvieron una fugaz relación en el pasado y podría sacar malas conclusiones de saber que saldrían juntos por un mísero café, lo que Izuku menos quería eran malentendidos, quería mucho a su mejor amiga, pero es muy dramática.

 **-Un compañero de trabajo me invitó a tomar algo y charlar-** , respondió Izuku con una respuesta ingeniosa, después de todo no estaba mintiendo en ningún aspecto, aunque le sabia mal ocultarle algo a Manami.

 _ **[Oh, es algo normal, pensé que te irías a patrullar o algo así]**_ , dijo Manami sonando un poco incrédula, lo cual ofendió un poco a Izuku, aunque tampoco la culparía de pensar eso de él. _**[¡Manami-chan Manami-chan!, ¿Estás hablando con Papi?]**_ , Izuku se alegró al escuchar la linda y tierna voz de Eri del otro lado de la línea. _**[Si Eri-chan, ¿quieres saludarle?]**_ , le dijo Manami a la niña e Izuku se mantuvo en silencio esperando hablar con su hija.

 _ **[¡Hola Papi!]**_ , exclamó Eri alegre del otro lado de la llamada e Izuku sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a las ventanas del salón.

 **-Hola Eri, ¿Cómo estás, princesa?-** , le preguntó el cariñoso padre a su hija con calma mientras veía el cielo a través de la ventana haciéndose una imagen mental de la pequeña albina de grandes ojos rojos.

 _ **[¡Muy bien!, Fuyumi-Senpai y Manami-chan están jugando a las atrapadas con nosotros]**_ , respondió Eri emocionada y el peliverde imaginó divertido como ambas adultas jugaban con los 7 niños, bueno, al menos Manami casi podía hacerse pasar por una alegre niña.

 **-Me alegro, diviértete y ten cuidado de no lastimarte, ¿vale?-** , le dijo Izuku a su pequeña con afecto esperando que estuviera divirtiéndose de forma segura, aunque no le pasaría nada con Manami y Fuyumi presentes, confiaban en ellas para cuidarle.

 _ **[Si Papi, voy a tener cuidado]**_ , respondió Eri con ternura e Izuku se sintió complacido de escucharlo directamente de ella.

 **-Y Eri…-** , dijo el joven hombre con calma bajando la cabeza para mirar el horizonte. **-Te amo, sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó el afectuoso peliverde a su hija con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa, no hacia mal recordárselo cuantas veces hiciera falta.

 _ **[¡Si lo sé!, ¡Yo también te amo Papi!, ¡adiós!]**_ , se despidió Eri notablemente feliz y soltaron una adorable risita para que luego su voz se fuera alejando mientras que Izuku se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia su escritorio. _**[¿Izuku-kun?, ¿sigues allí?]**_ , preguntó Manami del otro lado de la llamada con calma.

Izuku se tomó unos momentos para hablar. **-Por favor cuida de mi hija, Manami-** , le pidió él a su mejor amiga con suavidad confiándole a su hija en lo que él no estaba.

 _ **[Claro que lo haré, es Eri-chan de quien hablamos, trata de volver temprano, ¿de acuerdo?]**_ , le dijo Manami a su mejor amigo con un tono amable y feliz del otro lado de la línea e Izuku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Sí, lo haré, adiós-** , respondió Izuku un poco más tranquilo para luego colgar, ahora al menos tenía la seguridad de que su hija estaba en buenas manos mientras que él salía con Nemuri por ese café.

Sin más él guardó su teléfono en un bolsillo y caminando tranquilamente salió del salón para dirigirse al frente de Yuuei, ¿Nemuri dijo que buscaría su auto?, entonces ella conduce, es normal al ser una adulta y le serviría para llegar más rápido a la academia y lo podía estacionar en el aparcamiento de maestros.

 **-Mmm… un auto-** , dijo pensativo el peliverde en lo que continuaba caminando por los pasillos, estaba analizando una idea que le surgió, pero lo dejaría en el aire por el momento, ya pensaría en eso más tarde, quizás le preguntaría a Nemuri sobre el tema.

* * *

Ya varias horas después era de noche en la casa del símbolo de la paz, cerca de las 10 de la noche y ya Manami, Eri e Izuku habían cenado, bueno, si un pequeño pastel de fresa contaba como una cena pero al final quedaron satisfechos y lo dejaron así.

Izuku efectivamente volvió a casa antes del anochecer y por suerte no fue interrogado por Manami de cómo le fue con su "compañero de trabajo". Luego ambos se pusieron a hacer repostería con un poco ayuda de la pequeña Chef Eri para hacer el pequeño pastel de fresa que se acabaron para celebrar el primer día de Manami en Little Heroes.

Ahora en estos momentos Izuku se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor, Eri estaba a su lado recostada de él y estaba notablemente con sueño ya que cada poco se tallaba los ojitos con una manita, pero estaba interesada en ver como Ai-chan salvaba al mundo otra vez.

Izuku tomó el control del televisor con calma. **-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama-** , le dijo el joven hombre a su hija en lo que apagaba el televisor y Eri bostezó con ternura.

 **-Yawww, pero Papi, Ai-chan estaba ganando-** , se quejó Eri somnolienta mirando a su padre que la cargó con cuidado y se puso de pie con ella acostando su cabecita de él, la pequeña ya tenía su pijama de Deku puesta y él ya tenía ropa cómoda para dormir, pues hace una hora se bañaron y bajaron a ver el programa infantil favorito de Eri.

El peliverde sonrió divertido mientras se dirigía a las escaleras con su hija medio dormida en sus brazos. **-Ai-chan va a seguir ganando mañana, ahora es momento de que tú y yo vayamos a dormir-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con tranquilidad mientras que subía las escaleras al segundo piso.

Al llegar caminaba hasta la última habitación del pasillo que era la suya, pero la puerta del baño se abre y de ella sale Manami con su pijama puesta y con su largo cabello rosado cayendo en cascada hasta tocar el suelo, su piel y cabello un poco húmedos por apenas salir de haberse bañado.

La Brava miró a Izuku cargando a una Eri con los ojos cerrados. **-¿Ya se van a la cama?-** , le preguntó Manami al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque lo esperaba, ella también se iría a dormir dentro de un rato.

 **-Sí, ¿y tú?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pequeña mujer con tranquilidad y ella negó un poco con la cabeza mientras que acomodaba su toalla blanca sobre sus hombros

 **-Voy a llamar a mis padres, querían saber cómo me va como maestra a pesar de ser solo mi primer día-** , dijo Manami sonriendo levemente mirando a su mejor amigo. **-Seguramente me dirán que me quede en ese trabajo en vez de como heroína-** , agregó Manami con un poco de molestia al pensar en algo que si podrían decirle sus padres.

 **-Pues los comprendo, estarás más fuera de peligro-** , comentó Izuku tranquilo comprendiendo el punto de vista de los padres de su amiga, son muy buenas personas, además siempre se han preocupado por ella y le deseaban una vida tranquila, pero ella se graduó como heroína y pues… el resto se entiende solo.

Manami esbozó una linda sonrisa viendo a Izuku a los ojos. **-Yo estaré donde tú y Eri-chan estén, ya sea como maestra o como heroína-** , dijo La Brava mirando con afecto a su mejor amigo que se sintió conmovido.

 **-Manami, agradezco lo que haces por nosotros-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelirosa con sincera gratitud ya que ella es su mejor amiga, le ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, le ha ayudado mucho desde que se unió a su agencia y además es muy buena con Eri hasta el punto en que la pequeña la consideraba parte de la familia, Manami había hecho mucho por ellos y él estaba enormemente agradecido.

 **-No me agradezcas Izuku-kun, soy muy egoísta, así que hago lo que quiero-** , decía Manami sonrojándose un poco con una dulce expresión mirando al peliverde. **-Y lo que quiero es estar con ustedes dos-** , agregó ella con afecto en su tono dirigido a Izuku que se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-M-Manami-chan-** , dijo Izuku un poco tomado por sorpresa por las sinceras y potentes palabras de la pelirosa.

Manami miraba sin vacilación con sus grandes ojos rosados a Izuku. **-Estaré esperando a que sientas lo mismo por mí-** , dijo ella con cariño dirigido al joven padre que solo observaba un poco sorprendido como Manami caminaba hacia las escaleras. La joven mujer de largo cabello rosado se giró a ver a Izuku por última vez para darle una cálida y gentil sonrisa. **-Te amo-** , dijo La Brava con pureza desde su corazón para luego bajar las escaleras al primer piso.

Izuku ligeramente sonrojado sentía su corazón un poco acelerado y quería taparse la cara pero las manos las tenía ocupadas cargando a su dormida hija, entonces él caminó hacia su habitación ligeramente avergonzado.

 **-Dios, si me dice eso de esa manera no voy a poder dormir fácilmente-** , se decía el símbolo de la paz un poco afectado por los sinceros sentimientos de su mejor amiga, de verdad tenía no podía seguir de esta manera, pronto tendría que decidir qué hacer con respecto a ella, como dijo su madre no podía seguir jugando con sus sentimientos y hacerla esperar a pesar de que ella dijera que esperaría.

Pero ya pensaría sobre eso mañana y los días siguientes, por ahora no podía pensar muy bien con sueño, asi que él entró a su habitación y cerró al entrar, su hija y él tenían que despertarse temprano para comenzar otro día mañana.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. No tengo muchos detalles que contar aquí abajó, bueno, si hay un tema que quiero tocar, creo que un bajo porcentaje de los que leen esta historia conocerán de la serie Kenichi, pues los que lo conozcan deben de saber que hice claro énfasis en que Izuku fue entrenado Ryozampaku, por lo tanto es un maestro de las artes marciales, y como ya pueden suponer es el maestro más fuerte del planeta al ya ser el hombre más fuerte, ya sea por su habilidad o por el One For All, eso lo dejo a su criterio, pero hago énfasis en que Izuku es el más poderoso del planeta y eso debo hacerlo notar.

Ahora esto ya es general para todos los lectores, seguro pensarán que estoy haciendo a Izuku cada vez más poderoso gratuitamente pero créanme que no es así, pues aclaro que él entrenó desde los 14 años en Ryozampaku para combatir como se debe y además es el noveno usuario del One For All, por lo cual lógicamente sería mucho más fuerte de lo que fue All Might en su mejor momento, y hay que tomar en cuenta de que All Might en el Spin Off Ilegals se menciona que levantó un estadio con todo y personas dentro.

All Might solamente con los vestigios del One For All venció a All For One, ahora imagínense lo que puede hacer Izuku adulto con todo el One For All en su cuerpo perfectamente saludable, con esto quiero decir que no debe haber dudas en que Izuku es el humano/artista marcial/héroe/hombre/padre más fuerte del planeta, superando a All For One y a Hayato Furinji de Kenichi que es conocido como el súper hombre invencible.

 _¿Maze, por qué muestras a Izuku tan poderoso?_ , pues es una pregunta comprensible, _si no tenemos un peligro en la historia entonces no hay emoción_ , lo comprendo, pero consideren que esta no es una serie de peleas, acción y aventura, es solo una historia familiar con un poco de romance en medio, no es como que vayan a llover batallas y momentos de tensión a cada momento. Ahora, no digo que no van a haber peleas, aparecerá Shigaraki y la liga de villanos y All For One, solo tendrán que ser pacientes, ¿de acuerdo?. Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	12. Normalidad no muy común

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Espero que no me hayan extrañado tanto, o por el contrario que no me odien tanto por tardarme tanto tiempo, ¡tengo una excusa valida!, mi inspiración no ayudó mucho ya que estuve escribiendo muchos capítulos de mi otra historia "Todo para Mi", pero lo importante es que ahora aquí está el capítulo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Brandon D:** Mmm, no sé cómo responderte, mejor te dejo con la intriga hasta que aparezcan dichos personajes, lo siento, pero es necesario.

 **blackpackager:** Tranquilo amigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya lo he mencionado varias veces antes, este fic no es uno de peleas, habrá pocas solamente, la temática sigue siendo familiar y romance en menor medida, pero esto no va a hacer una demostración de batallas épicas y asombrosas como el canon original.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Pues te cuento, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y la idea de Izuku como discípulo de Ryozampaku, pues tengo algo en mente pero no diré más detalles, solo es un proyecto que no sé si llevar a cabo.

 **Sebas602:** Muchas gracias por tus constantes comentarios, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que algo por lo cual trabajé tanto es del agrado de alguien, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **Prime:** Jaja, pues aquí si aparece Eri, asi que si habrá momentos dulces de la pequeña. Y no te equivocas en lo que piensas, pese a que en este fic Izuku no termine con Manami, tengo planeado hacer como una clase de historia alterna donde ella consiga al brócoli para sí misma, con respecto a tu pregunta, si, si tengo MUCHAS ideas de historias y One-Shots además de Boku no Hero, el problema es que al escribir Todo para Mi y esta historia influye en mi inspiración y antes de darme cuenta estoy escribiendo One-Shots de esta misma serie, trataré de subir más variedad durante los siguientes meses.

 **AssassinHero:** Jajaja, pues ahora ya lo sabes, soy clase Súper Maestro Legendario cuando se trata de cultura anime/manga XD.

 **Guest:** Wow, relajate amigo XD.

 **Neopercival:** No me hagas ser el malo, yo avisé con antelación y tampoco es que me guste hacerle eso a Manami, ¡no es mi culpa! T-T.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Normalidad no muy común**_

Una linda y cómoda mañana de martes en Japón, ya el cielo estaba un poco nublado a esas horas de la mañana, sin embargo no daba señales de que fuera a llover pese a que las brisas fueran ligeramente más frías de lo normal.

Mejor centrémonos en la casa del héroe Deku, donde el joven hombre peliverde estaba en la cocina con su ropa usual a excepción de su bata, pues en su lugar tenía su delantal de cocina puesto para hacer la comida para él, para su hija y para su mejor amiga que ya no estaba en casa.

Manami había salido en dirección a Little Heroes un poco más temprano que el día anterior debido a que Fuyumi la llamó pidiéndole ayuda para unos arreglos o algo asi. Izuku no sabía los detalles, pero de todos modos le prepararía el desayuno y el almuerzo a su amiga y se los daría cuando deje a Eri en la guardería.

Ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos preparando la comida, pero particularmente su mente estaba más centrada en la presencia de su hijita peliblanca que por algún motivo le ha estado observando en silencio intentando estar oculta desde una esquina del lado interior de la cocina, solo estaba allí en silencio viéndole y él se mantuvo expectante esperando que ella dijera o hiciera algo, esto lo tenía intrigado.

Izuku con calma se gira a ver a su hija que seguía "oculta" en esa esquina mirándole con esos grandes ojitos rojos. **-Princesa, ¿Qué haces?-** , le preguntó el cariñoso padre a su hija con curiosidad ya que le extrañaba que ella se mantuviera quieta por tanto tiempo viéndole.

 **-Estoy tratando de aprender como Papi hace el desayuno-** , respondió Eri sin dejar de mirar a su padre con mucha concentración, pues si, la pequeña ha estado mirando desde su escondite a su padre para aprender a cocinar como él, sin embargo al ser tan pequeña no podía ver lo que él hacía, pero ella con linda determinación decidió continuar observando queriendo aprender algo.

Izuku finalmente comprendió el actuar de su hija y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco divertido por lo adorable que Eri podía llegar a ser, con eso en mente caminó hasta ella para arrodillarse al frente de la pequeña albina que miraba a la cara a su papá.

 **-No es necesario que aprendas a cocinar por ahora Eri, todavía eres muy pequeña-** , le dijo Izuku a su hija con una amable sonrisa, pues Eri sigue teniendo 5 años, no permitiría que ella se pusiera en peligro al querer cocinar algo, quizás cuando tenga 9 o 10 años le enseñaría a cocinar algunos platillos simples.

La pequeña por su parte infló un poco sus cachetitos haciendo un mohín tierno. **–Pero también quiero preparar comida para Papi-** , dijo Eri mirando a su padre con un poco de frustración, quería hacer feliz a su papá cuando probara su comida asi como él lo hace con ella todos los días.

El adulto sonrió enternecido y le colocó una mano sobre la cabecita para acariciársela. **-Lo entiendo, pero tú eres mi ayudante estrella, ¿recuerdas?, me ayudas todo el tiempo, me ayudaste a hacer esos panecillos para tu tío Aizawa y tu tía Emi-** , le decía Izuku a su pequeña con gentileza recordándole el suceso de hace unos 3 meses atrás.

Ella asintió con la cabecita. **-Sí, ¡tío Aizawa me dijo que estaban ricos!-** , exclamó Eri alegre y mostrando una linda sonrisa al recordar el elogio de su tío mientras que su tía no paraba de dale cumplidos y mimos.

 **-Asi que por favor sigue siendo mi asistente estrella, ¿te parece?, cuando seas un poco más grande te voy a empezar a enseñar a cocinar-** , le dijo Izuku a la niña con calma para luego darle un beso en la frente a su hija, la cual se veía muy adorable cuando inocentemente trataba de ayudarle a él, a su abuela o a Manami cuando estaban cocinando.

Eri creyendo en su padre mostró una amplia sonrisa. **-Sí, voy a esperar para aprender a hacer rica comida como Papi-** , aceptó Eri con alegría esperando el día en el cual pueda hacer feliz a su papá con la comida que ella cocine sin ayuda.

Luego padre e hija se quedaron en silencio, Izuku sonriéndole a su pequeña mientras que Eri miraba con entusiasmo al mayor para luego de unos segundos levantar sus bracitos en dirección a él, ella abría y cerraba sus manitos e Izuku por su parte estaba algo curioso.

 **-¿Qué sucede Eri?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Eri con calma viendo como su hija se acerca a él para aferrar sus manitas del delantal blanco y levantar su carita para verle a los ojos.

 **-¡Quiero ayudar a Papi!-** , exclamó Eri emocionada de forma dulce y muy linda jalando un poco el delantal de su padre que con una sonrisa cariñosa la cargó con sus manos para ponerla de pie sobre el mueble de la cubierta de la cocina, la dejó un poco cerca del fregadero para que pudiera pasarle los vegetales que ya estaban lavados.

 **-Me siento más motivado, gracias Princesa-** , le agradeció el héroe peliverde a su pequeña hija que con su ternura le animaba más a darle una sabrosa y saludable comida que la haga feliz.

Eri se mostró un poco confundida e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. **-Pero todavía no he hecho nada-** , dijo la niña extrañada mirando a su padre que por algún motivo se mostraba más decidido mientras prepara las ollas en las estufas.

 **-Eso es evidencia de lo habilidosa que eres como mi ayudante-** , Respondió Izuku sin borrar su sonrisa terminando de colocar a hervir el agua en una olla para luego voltearse y acercarse a su hija para dedicarle una amigable mirada. **-Vamos a sorprender a Manami con un desayuno delicioso, ¿quieres?-** , le propuso Izuku a la tierna albina con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, provocando emoción en la niña.

 **-¡Manami-chan va a probar nuestro ataque combinado!-** , exclamó Eri entusiasmada y alzando sus bracitos en el aire con el objetivo de ayudar a su papá a hacer comida súper súper rica para que Manami-chan se pusiera súper súper feliz.

* * *

Ya un tiempo después padre e hija se encontraban al frente de Little Heroes, Izuku con serenidad sostenía con una mano un bento dentro de un pañuelo blanco y rojo mientras que Eri sostenía un Bento dentro de un pañuelo rosa, la pequeña como es usual tenía su pequeña mochila en la espalda y estaba junto a su padre frente a la puerta de la guardería.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y al otro lado del umbral se encontró Fuyumi que se mostró ligeramente sorprendida de ver a padre e hija, algo en realidad nada extraño, tendía a ponerse un poco nerviosa en presencia del hombre peliverde a pesar de haber tomado un poco más de confianza luego de su encuentro en la piscina.

 **-Hola Fuyumi-** , saludó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la mujer de cabello bicolor al frente suyo que se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-I-Izuku-kun, hola-** , contestó Fuyumi sonriendo un poco sonrojada devolviendo el saludo al peliverde que como es usual venía con Eri para dejarla en la guardería.

 **-¡Buenos días, Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , saludó Eri con una linda sonrisa viendo a su maestra que baja la cabeza para observar a la tierna niña sosteniendo con sus dos manitas lo que parece ser un Bento, esto enterneció a la adulta que no pudo combatir contra la lindura natural de la albina.

Fuyumi se agachó un poco para mirar a Eri y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. **-Hola Eri, eres la primera en llegar de nuevo, si quieres puedes entrar, Manami-chan está esperando adentro-** , le dijo la encargada de la guardería a la pequeña niña de grandes ojos rojos con amabilidad.

 **-Oki Doki-** , respondió Eri tan infantil e inocente como solo ella puede para luego girarse a ver a su padre que estaba a su lado. **-Adiós Papi, voy a hacer que Manami-chan pruebe nuestro ataque combinado-** , dijo la niña con alegría alzando un poco el Bento que sostenía con sus manitos.

Izuku le sonrió con cariño a su hija y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza. **-Te lo encargo Princesa, ten un grandioso día, cuídate-** , le dijo el joven padre a la pequeña albina que asintió con inocencia para luego entrar a la guardería dando rápidos pacitos.

En la entrada quedan solos los adultos que se quedaron en un breve silencio observando como Eri se adentraba en el pasillo de la guardería, luego Fuyumi desvió la atención nuevamente al padre de la niña.

 **-¿Es el desayuno de Manami-chan?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi al héroe número uno con una pequeña sonrisa y con ligera curiosidad en el Bento que cargaba Eri hace unos segundos.

 **-Si, como tuvo que venir temprano decidí traérselo junto con su Bento-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad observando a la joven mujer de mechones rojos en su cabellera blanca, la cual sonrió algo nerviosa rascándose una mejilla.

 **-Lamento eso, es que necesitaba ayuda para preparar la actividad que tendremos con los niños, ayer dijeron que querían hacer una demostración de sus Quirks-** , dijo Fuyumi mientras recordaba la emoción de los siete pequeños que estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea que propuso Manami por casualidad.

 **-¿Eso será seguro?-** , preguntó él un poco preocupado ya que no creía completamente que fuera a ser adecuado, no quería que su hija resultara lastimada por accidente.

Fuyumi entendió la preocupación de Izuku y trató de tranquilizarlo mostrando más seguridad. **-No te preocupes Izuku-kun, estará controlado, cualquier cosa Aizawa-Sensei dijo que estaría pasándose para echar un vistazo cada cierto tiempo-** , dijo la Todoroki más calmada y haciendo gestos con las manos para no preocupar al símbolo de la paz, aunque es tierno que se preocupe por su hija.

Izuku soltó un ligero suspiro y sonríe un poco. **-Eso me alivia un poco más, de cualquier manera confió en que tú y Manami puedan controlar la situación-** , le dijo el héroe a la maestra de su hija confiando en ellas dos, después de todo Fuyumi fue una de los 3 grandes y Manami es una brillante heroína, no les sería difícil lidiar con el Quirk de un niño, además él confiaba ciegamente en que su hija no daría ningún problema.

La chica Todoroki se sintió feliz al recibir la confianza del peliverde y se sonrojó ligeramente, luego recordó un detalle. **-¿Alguna cosa que deba saber del Rewind de Eri?, solo sé lo que su registro dice-** , le preguntó Fuyumi al hombre peliverde, después de todo Rewind es un Quirk peligroso y de haber algún detalle relevante debía saberlo para asegurar la seguridad de los otros niños.

 **-No te preocupes, si tienes una duda pregúntaselo a Manami-** , le contestó Izuku a la joven y bella mujer con calma, ya que Manami ha estado mucho tiempo con él y Eri y sabría qué hacer en caso de suceder algo. **-Y por cierto, aquí tienes-** , agregó el peliverde con una sonrisa extendiéndole el Bento en su mano a Fuyumi que se mostró sorprendida.

Ella miraba algo incrédula el pañuelo de color blanco-rojo y se sonrojó ligeramente. **-¿Q-Qué es esto?-** , preguntó Fuyumi mirando el Bento que Izuku le estaba ofreciendo, evidentemente sabía lo que era, en realidad lo que quiso preguntar es: ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué le estaba dando un Bento?.

 **-Pues Manami me dijo ayer que al parecer solo comes de la cafetería-** , respondió el peliverde con tranquilidad mirando a Fuyumi que se estremeció al oír que él sabe sobre esa conversación que ella tuvo con La Brava el día anterior.

Bueno, es cierto que ella acostumbraba a comer en la cafetería del edificio principal desde que comenzó a trabajar aquí en Yuuei, sin embargo no es algo de lo cual Fuyumi se sienta orgullosa, pues sus desayunos llegaban a ser solo Onigiris o pan de Yakisoba, eso es lo único que Lunch Rush preparaba en la mañana a la hora que ella llega a la academia, además se los come fríos ya que no le daba tiempo a desayunar pues tenía que abrir Little Heroes y cuidar a los niños hasta la tarde, el almuerzo era un asunto más complicado con el cual lidiar.

Y eso no es todo, le disgustaba la hecho de entrar al edificio principal debido a la presencia de los alumnos del curso superior que llegan temprano, pues estos cuando la veían hacían comentarios no muy discretos sobre su persona y esto la ponía un poco nerviosa pese a no saber que decían de ella, solo pudo pensar que eran cosas malas y con prisa iba a la cafetería donde Lunch Rush le tenía preparado su desayuno.

Izuku notó la creciente aura depresiva alrededor de Fuyumi y él sonrió divertido al notar que ella parece estar en malos términos con el hecho de comer de la cafetería. Luego él se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de la mujer que se apenó un poco por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **-La comida de Lunch Rush es saludable, pero conociéndote preferirías comer aquí donde los estudiantes no pudieran verte, por lo cual pensé en hacerte el desayuno y un Bento para el almuerzo, de esa manera podrías comer junto con los niños y Manami-** , le dijo Izuku a Fuyumi con amabilidad y calma mientras que nuevamente le ofrecía el Bento de comida a ella.

La verdad es que él también estaba en circunstancias ligeramente similares a las de Fuyumi, pues preparaba justamente su comida y la de su hija en la mañana para no tener que ir a comer en la cafetería, ya que en su primera semana como profesor se sintió un poco avergonzado de tener que depender de la excesiva cantidad de comida que le prepara Emi a Aizawa, todo esto a causa de que Kan le dijo que un maestro debe mantener una imagen respetable y comer en la cafetería junto con los "mocosos" como él los llamaba, no ayuda a mantener esa imagen.

Fuyumi estaba sonrojada observando con un poco de nervios a Izuku que le ofrecía comida de manera tan cortes y amable. **-I-Izuku-kun… yo-** , decía ella algo dudosa de como aceptar, pues por un lado no se sentía bien al aceptar un buen gesto de él a pesar de lo que ella le hizo en el pasado, pero por el otro lado es comida hecha por Izuku, sin duda iba a ser una verdadera delicia digna de dioses.

Izuku creyó que quizás a ella no le gustara la idea de aceptar, por lo cual lo hizo sentir algo tonto y se llevó la otra mano a la nuca. **-B-Bueno, si no quieres tampoco es una obligación que aceptes, se lo puedo ofrecer a Mic-san, Kan-san o Nemuri-san, discúlpame-** , dijo él sonriendo un poco apenado mientras desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, quizás estaba siendo molesto para ella.

Fuyumi amplió los ojos al verle disculpándose y de inmediato ella tomó el Bento en sus manos. **-¡N-No, de verdad te lo agradezco!-** , exclamó Fuyumi realmente agradecida y sonrojada mientras abrazaba el Bento a su pecho y ella se inclinaba varias veces. **-L-Lamento las molestias, es que tengo inconvenientes para hacer mi comida en la mañana, d-de verdad agradezco el gesto-** , agregó ella un poco nerviosa mirando a Izuku recordando como Natsu y su padre acostumbraban a ocupar la cocina al mismo tiempo y la tensión entre ellos era demasiado para ella a esas horas de la mañana.

El peliverde se mostró más aliviado de que ella aceptara su comida y él sonrió tranquilamente. **-No hay problema, hacer comida para una persona más no es problema, las loncheras se los puedes dar a Manami para que los lleve a casa-** , le decía Izuku a la maestra de su hija con calma para luego prepararse para irse. **-Entonces me voy yendo a mi clase-** , dijo él con una ligera sonrisa al momento de comenzar a caminar alejándose de la entrada de Little Heroes.

Fuyumi le veía alejarse y luego observó el Bento que cargaba en sus manos, ella un poco nerviosa tomó valor para hablar antes de que él se alejara más. **-T-Ten un buen día Izuku-kun-** , le dijo la Todoroki sonrojada al joven padre de cabello verde que se detuvo al escucharla y luego de unos segundos él se volteó a verla por encima del hombro con una gentil sonrisa.

 **-Tú también ten un bien día, Fuyumi-** , devolvió él el gesto con suavidad en su expresión mirando a la bella y joven maestra que tiernamente avergonzada observaba como él se alejaba en dirección al edificio principal.

No lo negaría, se sentía feliz y avergonzada por partes iguales, pero no es la primera vez que le sucede, estas cosas antes eran muy comunes cuando estudiaba en Yuuei con Izuku. Luego ella abrazó el Bento que él le dio y se sonrojó ligeramente pensando en lo amable y dulce que fue Izuku con ella.

 **(Comida de Izuku-kun)** , pensó Fuyumi sonriendo ligeramente y estando realmente feliz de que luego de tanto tiempo ella pudiera comer de nuevo algo preparado por el peliverde, a diferencia de cuando Eri le compartía unas cositas de su Bento, esta vez Izuku en persona se lo dio especialmente para ella.

Esta era una buena mañana para Fuyumi.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde nos ubicamos en el aula 3-A donde en estos momentos el héroe Deku estaba a mitad de su clase con los 20 adolescentes presentes, este estaba con las manos en su bata mientras caminaba alrededor del salón y sus estudiantes estaban centrados escuchándole.

 **-¿Entonces alguien puede decirme cual es el procedimiento al lidiar con villanos en un barco?-** , les preguntó Izuku a toda su clase en general con tranquilidad y de esa manera Momo, Saiko, Shoto, Mirio, Katsuki y Nejire levantaron las manos para contestar. **-Todoroki-kun-** , decidió el joven maestro con una leve sonrisa viendo a su alumno pelimixto.

El mencionado bajó la mano con su rostro apacible. **-Lo primero sería evacuar rápidamente a los pasajeros para confirmar su seguridad, se les debe mantener lejos del conflicto-** , dijo Todoroki con completa calma mirando a su profesor que luego desvió su mirada al rubio cenizo de la clase.

 **-Kacchan-** , dijo el adulto de cabello verde esperando una respuesta más acertada por parte del chico explosivo que bajó su mano para volver a colocársela en el bolsillo y miró a Todoroki con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 **-Estúpido Mitad-Mitad, lo primero que debes hacer es confirmar las salidas de emergencia en caso de que sea necesario que escapen, pero no puedes evacuarlos de forma apresurada ya que provocaría pánico y abría heridos-** , respondió Katsuki de manera arrogante típica en él para presumir su respuesta sobre la de Todoroki que no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

Izuku asintió aceptando la respuesta de Bakugou. **-Es correcto, se debe analizar la situación y en base a eso decidir si evacuarlos o no, eso depende claramente del lugar y las circunstancias, pero lo aconsejable es mantener la calma y afrontar el conflicto con cabeza fría, en caso de ser muy peligroso se debe priorizar la seguridad de los civiles-** , explicó el profesor con una ligera sonrisa viendo a sus alumnos. **-¿Alguien más tiene algo que agregar?-** , preguntó él queriendo darle la oportunidad a alguno más para mostrar más participación. **-Señorita Intelli-** , dijo Izuku divertido viendo a su alumna de monóculo que levantó la mano.

 **-Es como dijo Bakugou, se debe revisar las salidas de emergencia, luego como dijo Todoroki se les debe evacuar para garantizar su seguridad, preferiblemente que estén cerca de los botes de emergencia, después como héroes debemos comprender la situación y conocer el número de villanos presentes en el barco y cuáles son sus motivos para después detenerlos, es aconsejable que al primer contacto se comunique a las autoridades para que asistan con refuerzos y helicópteros de rescate en caso de que la situación empeore-** , explicó Saiko su respuesta con calma y seguridad mientras miraba a su profesor que esbozó una sonrisa hacia ella.

 **-Muy bien Intelli-san, grandiosa respuesta, siga así-** , felicitó el joven profesor de la clase a la chica de cabellos celestes con alegría para luego dirigirse hacia la pizarra para escribir el siguiente tema.

 **-Tch, perra parlanchina-** , masculló Bakugou frustrado y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la chica de monóculo que por su parte sonreía ligeramente viendo a su maestro, o por lo menos asi era hasta que escuchó al rubio cenizo.

Ella con serenidad se giró a verle por encima del hombro con un aura digna y elegante. **-Agradecería que te guardes tus celos para después de la clase, Bakugou-** , dijo Saiko con un tono tranquilo sin tenerle miedo al explosivo chico que bufó molesto.

Y de ese modo durante el resto de la clase hubo más participación de lo usual por parte de los estudiantes, por ejemplo Mirio, Uraraka, Shinso, Iida, Nejire, Kirishima, Momo, Bakugou, Todoroki, Saiko y también Mineta han estado en una batalla interna para responder las preguntas que les hacia su maestro peliverde que los elogiaba al responder correctamente.

Está claro que esto se debía a la competencia por los boletos, claro que los demás también querían demostrar su interés al responder las preguntas del símbolo de la paz, sin embargo veían más oportunidad de demostrarle a su profesor que son dignos de los boletos mediante el entrenamiento de héroes, sorpresivamente Kirishima como todo un hombre se esforzaba por responder las preguntas pese a que la teoría no fuera su punto fuerte.

Al terminar la clase, todos estaban ya en el periodo de descanso e Izuku se fue hace unos minutos a la sala de profesores, por lo cual los que quisieron salir del salón sencillamente se levantaron de sus asientos para irse, pero en particular un grupo de amigas seguían en sus puestos.

 **-Parece que te estás tomando muy en serio lo de los boletos, ¿eh, Saiko-chan?-** , le preguntó Nejire estando de pie con una gran sonrisa y con las manos detrás de su espalda a su amiga de monóculo que se lució en las respuestas que dio durante la clase.

Saiko por su parte cerró sus ojos y se acomodó el monóculo con calma. **-No sé de qué hablas, tan solo respondí las preguntas de Midoriya-Sensei, solo quiero ser una buena estudiante-** , respondió ella mostrando desinterés con respecto al asunto de los boletos.

 **-No sé por qué, pero no me convences mucho-** , dijo Momo con una gota de sudor en la sien ya que el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga la delataban, aunque tampoco la culpaba, todos querían obtener esos boletos.

Kyouka que tenía su mentón apoyada de su mano sobre su escritorio miró con audacia a la pelinegra. **-A ti también te he visto un poco activa Yaomomo, quizás este año quieras superar a Saiko por fin-** , comentó Jirou mirando a su amiga que sonrió con seguridad y cerró sus ojos con dignidad.

 **-Por supuesto, solo me supera en notas teóricas, en notas prácticas yo tengo mejores resultados-** , respondió Momo con una sonrisa encontrando su mirada con la de Saiko estando ambas determinabas a este último año superar a su amiga/rival, ya que desde primer año una ha sido mejor que la otra en distintos aspectos, sin embargo ambas apuntaban a ser las mejores en todo.

Saiko sonrió ligeramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Quizás es así por el momento, pero estoy siguiendo el consejo de Midoriya-Sensei y estoy yendo frecuentemente al dojo de GunHead para aprender a pelear, no puedo siempre quedarme atrás mientras los otros actúan-** , dijo la peliceleste recordando las palabras de su maestro en el Gimnasio Gamma y estando dispuesta a superar a Momo en pelea, algo que nunca antes pudo hacer.

 **-Gero, no esperaba eso de ti, Saiko-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu con un poco de sorpresa mientras miraba a su amiga y tenía un dedo en su mentón, Momo y Kyouka estaban igual de sorprendidas que ella, sin embargo no lo demostraban, pues una decisión así era típica de Saiko que tomaba cualquier medida para mejorar.

Nejire por su parte mostró asombro e interés en lo dicho por Intelli. **-¿En serio?, eso de pelear no va mucho contigo, ¿Cómo te va?, ¿eres una experta ya?-** , le preguntaba Nejire con mucha curiosidad a Saiko mientras apoyaba sus manos del escritorio de ella para acercársele.

 **-Estoy aprendiendo poco a poco, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanta actividad física fuera de las que nos mandaba Aizawa-Sensei, pero mi capacidad de aprendizaje ayuda mucho-** , respondió Saiko con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mirando a su amiga peliazul para saciar su curiosidad.

En eso llegó Mina acompañada de Toru captando la atención de las demás que las vieron llegar. **-Oigan chicas, síganme-** , les pidió Ashido a sus cinco amigas con una amigable sonrisa mientras que ella tenía sus manos sobre su cintura.

 **-¿Para qué, Mina-chan?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu haciendo la pregunta que el resto quería hacerle a la pelirosa.

Mina con todo gusto cerró los ojos con inocencia y señaló con su mano a cierto punto del aula, a donde sus amigas se giraron a ver y observaron a Uraraka charlando jovialmente con Iida y Shinso junto a las ventanas, luego la pelirosa procedió a contarles a las demás un detalle muy grande que habían olvidado ayer, lo cual hizo que todas se estremecieran y que un aura oscura las encubriera a todas.

Minutos después estamos con Uraraka, Iida y Shinso que charlaban tranquilamente, Todoroki se había ido a leer un libro en la biblioteca, por lo cual solo estaban ellos tres hablando. O al menos así era hasta que las otras siete chicas del salón se plantaron al lado de ellos con un aura un tanto tétrica captando su atención.

Nejire que tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello, salió de esa aura extraña y les sonrió con alegría a los dos chicos presentes. **-Shinso-kun, Iida-kun, ¿les importaría dejarnos a solas con Uraraka-chan?-** , les preguntó la peliazul a sus dos amigos con amabilidad.

 **-¿Cuál es el motivo de su petición?, estamos a mitad de una conversación-** , le preguntó Iida a Nejire y al resto de chicas con calma mientras que se acomodaba los lentes.

 **-Sí, estábamos hablando, de lo que vayan a hablar puede esperar-** , dijo Shinso mirando a las chicas con un poco de seriedad mientras Uraraka a su lado parecía temblar teniéndole miedo a sus amigas que se veían amenazantes, pero en realidad sabía lo que ellas querían.

Mina dio unos pasos adelante para encarar a los chicos y les sonrió con inocencia y gentileza. **-¿Por favor pueden quitarse de en medio?-** , preguntó Ashido de una forma que causó escalofríos en ambos chicos que sabían por instinto que no podían desobedecer esa orden.

 **-Por eso decía que más tarde podemos hablar contigo, Uraraka-kun-** , decía Iida sonriendo tensamente mientras que se ponía de pie de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

 **-C-Cierto, las cosas de chicas tienen prioridad, buena suerte-** , secundó Shinso con una sonrisa un poco forzada despidiéndose apresuradamente de su amiga castaña para luego ambos irse por el camino que las chicas abrieron para que se alejaran.

 **-¡E-Esperen, no me dejen con ellas!-** , les suplicó Uraraka a sus dos amigos con lagrimillas temerosas en los ojos, pero ya era muy tarde pues se habían ido del aula dejándola a merced de sus siete amigas que la tenían rodeada sin escapatoria.

 **-Pensaste que no nos acordaríamos, ¿verdad, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Mina a Ochako con suavidad mientras que se sentaba a su lado en el puesto que antes era ocupado por Shinso.

 **-De que viste a Midoriya-Sensei en traje de baño-** , agregó Toru con el mismo tono pasivo-agresivo que la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en el puesto de Iida, esto causó que Uraraka se estremeciera y luego que se sonrojara agachando la cabeza un poco.

 **-N-No hay que hablar de eso, n-no fue la gran cosa-** , les dijo Uraraka a sus amigas un poco nerviosa y avergonzada por el tema que ellas querían tocar.

 **-¿Entonces por qué tuviste un sangrado nasal?-** , le preguntó Mina juguetonamente a la castaña mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

 **-¿E-Era Ketchup?-** , respondió Ochako sonriendo dudosa y encogiéndose de hombros esperando que esa tonta excusa la salvara, pero evidentemente no sería así por la expresión de _"¿De verdad crees que te creeremos?"_ que tenían sus amigas. **-N-No entiendo porque tanto interés, alguna vez habrán visto en televisión una de sus peleas donde queda mostrando su torso-** , les dijo Uraraka a las chicas un poco a la defensiva mirándolas.

 **-Eso no es lo mismo a verlo en vivo y en directo, ahora dinos, ¿Cómo era?-** , le preguntó Mina a su suertuda amiga con una sonrisa curiosa mientras que apoyaba su mentón sobre sus dos manos prestándole mucha atención, no hace falta decir que Toru estaba igual de interesada en la respuesta.

En este punto ya debería ser obvio, estaban hablando de su joven y atractivo maestro en traje de baño.

 **-Momo-chan, Saiko-chan, Tsuyu-chan, Nejire-chan, Kyouka-chan, ¿ustedes también?, me lo espero de Toru-chan y ni hablar de Mina-chan, ¿pero ustedes?-** , les preguntó Uraraka al resto de sus amigas que estaban presentes allí para interrogarle con respecto a ese asunto tan vergonzoso.

 **-Yo solo vine porque me lo pidieron, no te confundas-** , respondió Jirou con las manos en sus bolsillos y desviando la mirada en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido, la verdad cualquiera la creería de no ser por el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-N-Nada más pensé conveniente saber cómo te fue en la piscina-** , dijo Momo notablemente apenada a pesar de que quería mantener la compostura, la verdad era obvio que esto era mentira, pero ella no admitiría que tenía quizás un poco de curiosidad en lo que vio su amiga castaña.

 **-Yo no deseaba quedarme sola, así que decidí venir-** , contestó Saiko con los ojos cerrados serenamente y de brazos cruzados mientras que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

 **-Gero, honestamente tengo interés en cómo se veía Midoriya-Sensei-** , admitió Tsuyu tan honesta como siempre mientras tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

Nejire por su parte se acercó a Ochako con radiante interés. **-¡Yo tengo mucha curiosidad!, ¿tenía muchas cicatrices?, ¿tiene pecas en algún otro lugar?, ¿por qué sangraste por la nariz?-** , le preguntaba la peliazul con su gran sonrisa a su amiga se estaba sintiendo un poco presionada, pero aún más avergonzada al tener que hablar de lo que vio.

 **-Vamos Uraraka-chan, cuenta-** , le insistió Toru un poco impaciente mientras le mangoneaba un brazo para que soltara la sopa, después de todo estaban entre amigas, no debía sentirse avergonzada.

Uraraka sonrojada agachó un poco la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos. **-B-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir realmente, s-solo fue…-** , decía con una sonrisa temblorosa hasta que la imagen fresca de su maestro pasó por su mente y ella de la nada se sintió en un dulce trance al juntar sus manos como una doncella. **-Perfecto, era como ver a un dios en persona, parecía brillar por cuenta propia, cada parte de su cuerpo parecía perfectamente esculpida, no tenía ni una sola cicatriz que yo pudiera ver, yo opino que era la representación exacta de atractivo natural-** , contaba Ochako explícitamente embelesada para al final suspirar cautivada por su maestro peliverde.

Las demás presentes estaban sonrojadas y tenían ligeras gotas de sangre en sus narices mientras que cada una por individual se hacían una imagen mental de lo que la castaña les había descrito, cualquiera pensaría que estaba exagerando, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaban soñando despiertas con la imagen de su profesor en traje de baño, claro que cada imagen era diferente entre sí dependiendo de la chica

Kyouka por ejemplo imaginó un Midoriya-Sensei con el cabello alborotado y húmedo mientras se acercaba a ella con ese look rebelde. Tsuyu imaginó a su Sensei realizando un clavado perfecto para nadar absorto en el agua. Toru pensó en un Midoriya que la cargaba entre sus brazos y le sonreía amablemente. Saiko imaginó a su profesor tomando el sol mientras leía un libro con una mirada intelectual. Mina imaginó al peliverde saliendo de la piscina con el agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo y él con un aire atrayente peina su cabello hacia atrás. Momo imaginó a su maestro sentado al borde de la piscina mientras levantaba una mano para tratar de alcanzar el cielo. Nejire por su parte imaginó a Midoriya-Sensei de pie frente a ella acariciándole la cabeza mientras que la elogiaba con una cálida sonrisa.

 **-T-Tengo mucha envidia por la suerte que tuviste Uraraka-chan, te felicito-** , dijo Toru limpiándose la nariz y sonriéndole a su amiga castaña que tuvo a Kami-sama de su parte al dejarle ver al símbolo de la paz de esa forma, las demás internamente pensaron lo mismo que Toru, que por pequeña que fuera, tenían un poco de envidia de su amiga.

Mina se levantó golpeando el puesto con una mirada determinada. **-¡Por ello tengo que poner más empeño para ganar esos boletos para llevarme a Midoriya-Sensei a la playa junto con Eri!-** , declaró Ashido con convicción y resoplando de su nariz como un toro.

 **-Oh, ahora que me acuerdo Eri-chan tenía un lindo y adorable traje de baño de conejito, aww, me daban ganas de apachurrarla y consentirla-** , decía Uraraka con una sonrisa y emoción recordando a la pequeña ternura para luego abrazarse así misma queriendo tener a la niña entre sus brazos para mimarla.

 **-¿Acaso te gusta presumir?-** , le preguntó Momo con una vena visible en su frente y con una sonrisa tensa mirando a la castaña, las demás estaban casi igual que ella ya que también quisiera haber visto a la linda hija de su maestro.

 **-L-Lo siento, me dejé llevar-** , se disculpó Uraraka sonriendo un poco apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Luego la puerta del aula se abrió y la clase que ya estaba completa observó cómo entraba el símbolo de la paz que es su profesor asignado, lo cual les tomó un poco por sorpresa.

 **-Bueno clase, tengo una noticia que hacer, vayan a sus asientos-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes con una tranquila sonrisa y estos obedecieron y los que estaban de pie se fueron a sus respectivos puestos.

 **-¿Qué sucede Midoriya-Sensei?, nuestra clase de entrenamiento de héroes con usted es más tarde-** , preguntó Tokoyami desde su asiento y con los brazos cruzados viendo a su maestro peliverde.

 **-Lo sé, pero sucede que Nemur… Midnight-Sensei quiere que la apoye en su clase, por lo cual me pidió que los acompañe al campo de entrenamiento Gamma-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a sus alumnos, lo bueno es que fue capaz de corregirse a tiempo para no llamar a Midnight por su nombre frente a sus alumnos, ese tipo de cosas forman malentendidos que él ve innecesarios. **-Aprovechen esta oportunidad para demostrarme su interés por los boletos que tanto quieren-** , agregó el gran héroe con un pulgar arriba.

 **-¡Si Sensei!-** , respondieron los interesados en los boletos con entusiasmo y otros con determinación.

* * *

Un rato más tarde los estudiantes vestían sus trajes de héroes y se encontraban junto a su profesor entrando a la gran área llena de fábricas como un complejo laberinto, dentro les esperaba la heroína Midnight que estaba con su peso apoyado en una pierna y con las manos sobre su cintura.

 **-Gracias por traerlos, Midoriya-kun-** , le agradeció Nemuri con una sonrisa al héroe peliverde que llegó a su lado mientras que los alumnos estaban al frente de ambos profesores.

 **-No hay problema Midnight-Sensei-** , respondió Izuku amablemente viendo a su colega y esto causó un poco de molestia en la heroína que le pegó con un dedo en la frente al alto peliverde.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, llámame como lo haces normalmente-** , le dice Nemuri a Izuku un poco juguetona ya que no le llamaba por su nombre, esto hizo saltar las alarmas de algunos estudiantes que vieron que al parecer sus profesores son más cercanos de lo que creían.

Izuku se sobaba la frente un poco viendo a la mujer. **–Ne…Nemuri-san, debemos ser más profesionales con la clase presente-** , le dijo él a Nemuri de forma un poco discreta ya que debían de ser profesionales y debían mantener su relación como amigos fuera de las clases.

La hermosa Nemuri completamente despreocupada la dio unas palmadas en la espalda al héroe. **-No seas tan rígido, de cualquier manera es mejor que comencemos-** , dijo la heroína Midnight para luego plantar su atención sobre sus estudiantes que estaban al frente.

 **-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Senseis?-** , preguntó Iida con curiosidad y diligencia a sus maestros mientras que levantaba la mano.

Midnight con tranquilidad tomó la palabra. **-Será un ejercicio de coordinación grupal, van a tener 10 minutos para formar cinco equipos de 4 integrantes, cada equipo se tiene que ocultar en distintas ubicaciones de la ciudad y cuando suene la señal tendrán que ir en búsqueda de los miembros de los otros equipos-** , explicaba Nemuri con una sonrisa y luego Izuku a su lado siguió con la explicación.

 **-Al encontrar a los otros miembros tendrán que trabajar en conjunto para hacer que al menos uno se rinda, de esa manera el resto del equipo quedará descalificado, de dicha forma continuarán hasta solo quedar un equipo-** , decía el héroe Deku con las manos en su bata mientras que los jóvenes le escuchaban atentos. **-El propósito de esto es que cada equipo sepa adaptarse a sus oponentes y actúen en consecuencia al mismo tiempo que se apoyan unos a otros para evitar ser descalificados, ¿comprenden?-** , dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de sus estudiantes, para luego él girarse a ver a Midnight.

 **-De acuerdo, tienen 10 minutos para formar los equipos y ocultarse, esperen la señal para comenzar-** , anunció Nemuri con calma viendo a los jóvenes que en ese momento comenzaron a mezclarse y tomaron distancia unos de otros para comenzar a formar equipos.

En esto Nemuri e Izuku tomaron un poco de distancia de la clase 3-A para que pudieran hablar un poco más en privado, entonces el símbolo de la paz se giró a ver a su compañera de trabajo con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-¿Entonces qué voy a hacer yo, Nemuri-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa con calma estando ella de brazos cruzados.

 **-Bueno, cuando solo queden dos equipos te encargarás de asustarlos un poco, hay que darle un poco de emoción, al final debemos saber si ambos equipos unirán fuerzas o escaparan-** , respondió Nemuri sencillamente como si fuera algo no muy importante. **-Además quería charlar contigo-** , agregó la heroína con cierta diversión viendo al peliverde.

 **-Lo último me pareció el motivo principal-** , comentó Izuku con una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo a su colega, la cual se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

 **-Qué te digo, es culpa tuya por coquetear de esa manera conmigo ayer-** , respondió Nemuri ligeramente sonrojada mirando de reojo coquetamente al peliverde.

Este cerró los ojos con tranquilidad mirando al frente. **-Lo único que le dije es que con o sin su traje usted se ve hermosa, solo dije una verdad, no estaba coqueteando-** , respondió Izuku sin perturbarse mientras se mantenía calmado, aunque no negaría que quizás era entendible que pensara que estaba coqueteándole, debió escoger mejor sus palabras.

Ella sonrió divertida y con un dedo empujó un poco al joven hombre. **-Si sabes cómo halagar a una mujer Midoriya-kun, además fuiste tan caballeroso como lo recordaba-** , dijo Nemuri mirando a Izuku que no cambió en ese aspecto desde que ambos tuvieron su relación.

 **-Esos son valores que no se olvidan, Nemuri-san-** , dijo Izuku abriendo los ojos con serenidad mirando a su colega, la cual tomó valor para acortar un poco la distancia entre ambos.

 **-De haber más hombres como tú, te creería-** , dijo Midnight ligeramente sonrojada y sonriéndole al héroe pecoso, cosa que incomodó un poco a Izuku que seguía consciente de que estaban a la vista de sus estudiantes.

 **-Por favor sea discreta, la clase está presente-** , le susurró Izuku a Nemuri ligeramente apenado y mirando de reojo para ver si algún estudiante los estaban viendo, no quería que supusieran que ambos tenían una relación romántica y tampoco que pensaran que eran maestros poco profesionales al actuar de manera tan amistosa durante clases.

 **-¿Hoo?, ¿te da vergüenza que tus alumnos te vean ruborizado?-** , le preguntó Nemuri de forma un poco burlona y juguetona al símbolo de la paz.

 **-Para nada-** , negó el héroe peliverde alejando su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos negando la burla de su colega, pero el ligero rubor en sus pecosas mejillas daba a entender que se hacia el duro para no mostrarse avergonzado, lo cual divirtió a Nemuri.

 **-Ya ya, lo siento, es que es divertido molestarte-** , se disculpó la heroína sonriendo divertida y haciendo un ademán con su mano mientras que con la otra se cubría la boca viendo a Izuku, al menos ella se podía dar el lujo de deleitarse con las reacciones del peliverde al jugar con él.

Izuku más tranquilo abrió los ojos y levantó su vista al cielo por unos instantes. **(Me han dicho eso mismo tantas veces que me sorprende)** , pensó él sinceramente asombrado para sus adentros al recordar como varias personas ya antes se lo habían dicho, por ejemplo Mt Lady, Mirko, Manami, Pixie Bob y Ragdoll, claro que Hawks y el encargado de Paradise también se lo han dicho.

De cualquier manera el dejó de lado el asunto sin más que pensar sobre eso, solo siguió charlando con Nemuri a su lado en lo que sus estudiantes organizaban sus grupos para la actividad que harían.

Es evidente que la interacción entre los dos docentes no pasaría desapercibida por los estudiantes, algunos solo comentaron esto superficialmente y otros guardaron sus pensamientos para sí mismos, no especularían nada de forma súbita, concretamente un grupo ya formado estaban viendo a sus profesores.

Mina miraba un poco molesta como su profesora le sonreía de esa manera a su maestro asignado. **-Midnight-Sensei es muy obvia, quiere clavar sus garras sobre Midoriya-Sensei-** , dijo la pelirosa un poco disgustada pero logrando controlarse, no lo podía evitar, solo no le agradaba mucho verlos tan cercanos.

 **-Que suertudo es, quisiera estar en su lugar-** , comentó Kaminari con ojos cerrados y apretando un puño al frente suyo sintiendo profunda envidia de su profesor que claramente era objetivo de los coqueteos de la heroína para adultos.

 **-Seguro solo nuestros Senseis se llevan bien, no le den más vueltas al asunto-** , dijo Sero con su usual sonrisa mientras que a su lado Kirishima estaba con las manos sobre su cintura y Bakugou estaba de brazos cruzados escuchando a sus compañeros de equipo.

 **-¡Tienes razón!, ¡debo concentrarme en ganar esos boletos para que no me quite a Sensei!-** , exclamó Mina con ardiente determinación salida de ninguna parte para levantar un puño con convicción y luego echar vapor de su nariz como un toro.

 **-Eso no fue lo que dije-** , dijo Sero con una gota de sudor en la sien, pero es inútil, su amiga de piel rosa estaba metida en su propio mundo y si acaso solo Bakguou con uno de sus gritos podría despertarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Little Héroes, los puestos habían sido colocados en una esquina del salón para hacer espacio en el centro, los juguetes más pequeños fueron guardados, no había papeles ni colores afuera, todo esto debido a que Fuyumi y Manami limpiaron el lugar para lo que sería la demostración de Quirks de los niños.

En estos momentos Manami se encuentra de pie al frente de los 7 niños que estaban en fila sentados en el suelo al frente de ella que les veía con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿¡Están listos, niños!?-** , les preguntó Manami a los pequeños con mucha energía mientras que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para animarles.

 **-Si Manami-Sensei, estamos listos-** , respondieron los 7 pequeños infantes en conjunto, en general emocionados por la actividad que harían a continuación.

Manami se colocó una mano en el oído apuntándoles. **-¡No los escucuuucho!-** , exclamaba La Brava con su gran sonrisa animando a los pequeños a contestar con más fuerza.

 **-¡Si Manami-Sensei, estamos listos!-** , respondieron nuevamente los pequeños con más fuerza, estando Eri, Shirou y Maka con sonrisas divertidas por el entusiasmo de su profesora pelirosa.

 **-¡Uuuuuuhhhh!-** , aulló Manami alzando la voz con espíritu infantil y estando hasta dispuesta por cantar la canción de una piña debajo del mar.

 **-Ya deja de jugar, Manami-chan-** , le regañó Fuyumi con tono suave llegando a la habitación ya que el ruido llegaba hasta las otras partes del edificio, luego la Todoroki se acercó al centro de la habitación para colocarse al lado de Manami que sonrió divertida.

 **-Lo siento Senpai, siempre quise hacer eso-** , contestó Manami sonriéndole a Fuyumi mientras se rasca una mejilla divertida por su propio alboroto junto con los niños que reían tiernamente con ella.

Fuyumi solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa amable para plantar su mirada sobre los 7 pequeños. **-Muy bien todos, ¿Quién quiere pasar primero?, recuerden que solo es una demostración pequeña, no se excedan-** , les dijo ella a sus estudiantes con suavidad para alentarles a pasar con confianza.

 **-Yo primero-** , dijo Soul con una sonrisa de lado mientras se ponía de pie y se plantaba frente a sus amigos y sus maestras con las manos en los bolsillos. **-Mi Quirk es "Death Scythe" y puedo hacer esta cosa chula-** , decía el albino mostrando sus filosos dientes para luego elevar su bracito derecho en el aire.

Este a vista de los demás se transformó en una afilada hoja de guadaña curvada que causó asombro en los demás niños, no parecía que la manga de su ropa fuera cortada, por lo cual se intuye que esta no se veía afectada por la transformación de su brazo.

 **-¡Que asombroso!, parece muy filosa-** , comentaba Shirou viendo con emoción y asombro el brazo/cuchilla de su amigo peliblanco.

 **-Lo es, con esto abro mis regalos en navidad-** , respondió Soul con una sonrisa relajada y presumiendo un poco de su Quirk, por lo cual movió un poco su brazo para que la luz se reflejara en la hoja y así impresionar más con lo genial que es.

 **-No te muevas, Soul, ahora me toca a mí-** , le pidió Maka a Soul con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la niña de coletas se pone de pie y camina hacia su amigo. Ella se gira a ver a los presentes con las manos detrás de su espalda. **-Mi Quirk se llama "Resonancia de Almas", no sé muy bien cómo funciona, pero puedo hacer esto con Soul-** , decía la pequeña Albarn con calma para luego mirar a Soul y tomarle de la mano.

Soul ya sabía lo que ella haría, por lo cual con sencillez cerró los ojos y de ese modo Maka utilizó su Quirk, de modo que todos observaron como el cuerpo de Soul se transformaba en una guadaña de estatura proporcional a la niña y se quedó en las manos de Maka.

 **-¡Wow, eso es increíble!-** , exclamó Eri con adorables ojos brillosos estando Shirou a su lado en el mismo estado que ella, ahora Soul se convirtió en una guadaña con un diseño particular, pero aun así eso les resultaba asombroso.

Maka plantó la base de Soul en el suelo mientras miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa. **-Puedo sentir el alma de Soul junto a la mía, por eso puedo utilizarlo-** , explicó la niña diciendo lo que su madre le había explicado ya que ella tenía un Quirk similar al suyo, cabe decir que curiosamente su padre tenía un Quirk similar al de Soul a pesar de que no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea.

 **-Al parecer sus Quirks se complementan bien-** , decía Fuyumi con una ligera sonrisa viendo a Maka con Soul en manos, Manami a su lado asintió de acuerdo con el comentario de la Todoroki.

Ambas particularmente no se encontraban sorprendidas al ver los Quirks de los niños y no esperaban estarlo, después de todo obtuvieron la información de sus particularidades con anticipación y ambas ya han sido testigos de Quirks mucho más amenazadores, mortales, asombrosos y poderosos, por lo cual no había forma de que se sorprendieran con tanta facilidad al ver los lindos Quirks de unos niños. Pero aun así se entretenían viendo las adorables reacciones de asombro de los pequeños.

 **-Hey Shirou, ¿quieres intentar sostenerme?-** , le preguntó Soul con diversión aun como guadaña al niño pelirrojo que al escucharle se le iluminó el rostro.

 **-¡Claro!-** , respondió Shirou emocionado y poniéndose de pie para acercarse al centro, una vez allí Maka con calma le da a Soul en las manos a Shirou, pero este no lograba sostener a Soul debidamente y el niño guadaña chocó contra el suelo.

 **-Ngh, e-estás muy pesado-** , decía Shirou haciendo mucho esfuerzo por tratar de levantar a Soul por el mango, pero se le dificultaba demasiado y no se movía ni una pizca.

Se escuchó una risita burlona por parte de Soul en lo que el reflejo de su rostro aparece sobre la hoja. **-Geje, ¿entonces Maka que es una niña es más fuerte que tú?-** , preguntó Soul mofándose de su amigo ya que la única que podía manejarlo a él es Maka por su Quirk, solo quería reírse un rato de su esfuerzo inútil.

Maka estaba por darle un Maka-Chop en la cabeza a su tonto amigo, pero dos voces intervinieron antes. **-¿Qué importa que sea una niña?-** , preguntaron Artoria y Touka con rostros serios mientras miraban de forma amenazante a Soul, el cual a pesar de ser una guadaña sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

 **-N-Nada, no dije nada-** , dijo Soul sonriendo un poco temeroso de las dos niñas para luego volver a su forma normal, donde Shirou pudo dejar de hacer esfuerzo y suspiró cansado.

Luego Maka cerró los ojos de forma estricta y tomó de la oreja a Soul para jalarle y se fueron a sentar con los demás para dejar a Shirou en el centro. Manami y Fuyumi miraban divertidas la interacción de los pequeños mientras que Eri con una mano cubría su linda risita al ver a su amigo albino quejándose por el dolor en su oreja.

Shirou con una inocente y alegre sonrisa coloca sus manos en su cintura en pose de héroe. **-Ahora me toca a mí, mi Quirk se llama "Trace On" y ya lo han visto, ¡puedo hacer esto!-** , decía el niño de ojos ámbar mientras cerraba sus ojos durante unos segundos.

Mientras se concentraba abrió sus brazos y en sus manos se materializaron dos espadas cortas chinas, una de color negro y otra de color blanco, ambas complementarias entre sí como si se trataran del Ying y Yang, ambas tenían tamaños en proporción al infantil cuerpo del niño.

Shirou abrió los ojos y mostró con orgullo sus espadas. **-Puedo crear armas que haya visto antes, pero mis padres me dijeron que solo los hiciera de goma espuma ya que es peligroso que sean muy filosas y duras-** , dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa golpeando su cabeza con su espada negra para demostrar que efectivamente no le hacía daño por el material con la cual fue creada.

 **-Tus padres tienen razón Shirou-kun, pero tu Quirk es fantástico, ¡es súper cool!-** , elogió Manami con una sonrisa dirigida al niño mientras le aplaudía, lo cual fue imitado por Fuyumi que asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

 **-Ahora ven, Saber-** , le dijo Shirou a su hermana con alegría mientras que desaparecía sus espadas en el aire.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Artoria con mirada serena y tranquila asintiendo con la cabeza para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Shirou colocándose a su lado para ella mostrar su Quirk.

Ella observó cómo sus amigos la observaban con expectación mientras que ella entrelazaba sus manos al frente. **-Mi Quirk no es muy llamativo, se llama Avalon, me permite hacer esto-** , dijo brevemente la niña rubia en lo que su cuerpo por debajo de su cuello era cubierto por una breve luz.

Dicho resplandor al despejarse dejó ver que Artoria vestía de vestido elegante y anticuado de color azul y detalles blancos, además encima llevaba una armadura ligera, peto, grabas, guanteletes, etc, pero queda en evidencia de que al ser solo una niña es difícil tomársela en serio, más que nada podría parecer un disfraz infantil para una obra de caballeros o de Halloween… honestamente ella se ve muy adorable.

 **-Tienes una armadura, eso es genial-** , comentó Soul con una sonrisa de lado viendo con un poco de admiración la reluciente armadura de la niña, Eri y los demás también miraban con asombro la armadura de Artoria

 **-También puedo hacer esto-** , dijo la niña rubia de serena expresión con calma al momento de colocar sus dos manos al frente como si sostuviera algo y entonces una sorpresiva corriente de viento comenzó a ondear y arremolinarse alrededor de las manos de ella.

 **-Menos mal que no sacamos papeles para que se fueran volando-** , comentó Fuyumi mirando a Manami que le dio la razón y ambas estaban complacidas con haber tomado precauciones al respecto, mientras tanto el aire arremolinado ondulaba el cabello de ambas profesoras y el resto de niños.

Shirou con una gran sonrisa coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Saber mientras mira a sus amigos que observan sorprendidos el aire arremolinado que "sostenía" la niña.

 **-Yo le digo a Saber que eso es increíble, ¡es como si tuviera un arma invisible!, ella es asombrosa, ¿verdad que si?, Saber es sorprendente-** , exclamó Shirou entusiasmado mirando a sus amigos y queriendo presumir un poco de lo asombroso que es el Quirk de ella, lo cual sonroja ligeramente a la niña que se avergüenza por los elogios de él.

 **-Es cierto, es como si cargara algo en sus manos-** , comentó Touka con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como el remolino de aire solo giraba en torno a algo que sostenía Artoria en sus manos.

 **-¿Qué es?-** , le preguntó Eri con curiosidad y una linda sonrisa a su amiga, pues estaba intrigada por el objeto que ella sostenía en sus manos como si agarrara una clase de mango.

 **-Creo que es una espada, no estoy segura-** , respondió Artoria honestamente mirando a Eri para luego desactivar su Quirk, de forma que sus ropas volvieron a la normalidad y el aire se estabilizó en el salón.

 **-Ahora te toca a ti, Touka-chan-** , le dijo Manami a la pequeña niña pelimorada sonriéndole de forma amigable para alentarle a pasar al frente mientras que Shirou y Artoria se iban a sentar con el resto.

La niña solo asintió calmadamente con la cabeza, se levantó, se dirigió al centro y observó a sus amigos. **-Bueno, yo solo puedo hacer esto-** , dijo Touka con tranquilidad en lo que sus ojos cambiaban y algo parecía salir de sus hombros.

La esclerótica de sus ojos se volvió negra, sus irises se volvieron intensamente rojas y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco. De sus hombros se crearon un par de alas de color rojo oscuro brillante que contenían un negro azabache en las puntas de sus plumas exteriores, su ala izquierda era más grande que la derecha, sus plumas tendían a irradiar un brillo hipnotizador y estas perecían deformarse al ondular en el aire, pero contenían majestuosidad y belleza a pesar de aspecto no muy estético.

 **-Que hermoso-** , dijo Maka embobada y mirando boquiabierta las alas de Touka y no era la única, Eri y los demás niños a excepción de Kaneki miraban con mucho asombro las brillantes alas carmesí, del mismo modo Fuyumi y Manami estaban cautivadas, ciertamente las alas de la niña eran preciosas, eso es algo innegable a pesar de que las alas fueran pequeñas al ser Touka solo una niña.

 **-Que ojos tan bonitos-** , comentó Fuyumi con una sonrisa mirando los ojos de la pequeña Touka, si bien algunas personas podrían sentirse intimidadas por esos ojos, ella podía apreciar su imagen como si de una obra de arte se tratara, en sí el Quirk de Touka parece uno oscuro, pero guarda belleza en su apariencia.

 **-Mi Quirk se llama Ukaku, todavía no puedo hacer mucho, pero me hace más rápida y ágil, se parece al Quirk de mis padres y tío Renji-** , explicó niña de cabello morado con calma mientras hacía un imperceptible esfuerzo por mantener su Quirk activado.

 **-¿Podemos tocarlas, Touka-chan?-** , le preguntó Eri a su amiga con una gran sonrisa mientras se le acercaba, tenía mucho interés en tocar la textura de las lindas alas de Touka, la cual ligeramente sonrojada asintió con la cabeza.

 **-S-Supongo que está bien-** , aceptó Touka ligeramente impresionada para sus adentros, ya que Eri era la segunda persona de su edad que le pedía eso sin miedo a la apariencia de sus alas, la primera fue Kaneki cuando se conocieron.

De ese modo al ver que Eri con asombro y emoción tocaba las plumas de Ukaku, también Artoria, Maka, Shirou y Soul le pidieron a Touka permiso para acariciar sus alas y ella ligeramente avergonzada tuvo que aguantar el tacto de sus amigos sobre sus alas brillantes, Fuyumi y Manami tampoco desaprovecharon la oportunidad de tocar las pequeñas alas de la niña y al pasar de un par de minutos ya Touka desactivó su Quirk y se fue a sentar con los demás.

Shirou con una sonrisa se volteó a ver a Kaneki que todo el tiempo ha estado en silencio abrazado a un libro. **-Ahora te toca a ti, Kaneki-kun-** , dijo el niño pelirrojo con emoción esperando ver el Quirk de su amigo.

El niño pelinegro se encogió en su sitio y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. **-P-Pero yo…-** , dijo Kaneki tímidamente y un poco temeroso mientras abrazaba más su libro.

 **-No te preocupes, si no quieres presentarlo no hace falta-** , le dijo Fuyumi con una gentil sonrisa a Kaneki para que no se sintiera presionado, seguro no le gustaba la atención o era demasiado tímido para mostrarlo.

 **-N-No es eso, es que…-** , decía Kaneki un poco inseguro mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a sus profesoras. **-Mi Quirk es muy extraño-** , dijo el pequeño niño no muy seguro de sí debería mostrar su particularidad.

 **-¿Qué?, no te entiendo Kaneki-kun-** , dijo Artoria mirando al niño con calma y los demás también estuvieron un poco confusos a excepción de Touka, la cual tomó la palabra.

 **-El Quirk de Kaneki tiene una naturaleza rara, es de cierta forma similar al mío pero también es muy diferente-** , explicó Touka diciendo lo que la mamá de Kaneki le había contado, pero la niña aun ahora tampoco sabía con exactitud cómo es la naturaleza del Quirk de Kaneki.

 **-No lo entiendo-** , dijo Maka y los demás niños estuvieron en las mismas condiciones que la niña de coletas, era difícil entender lo que decía Touka.

Manami y Fuyumi por su parte estaban en silencio, tampoco habían muchos detalles con respecto al Quirk de Kaneki, al parecer habían cosas que faltaban por investigar ya que había datos que estaban en incógnitas.

Kaneki respiró un poco para calmarse y se puso de pie tímidamente para dirigirse al centro aun con su grueso libro entre sus bracitos. **-M-Mi papá y mamá me dijeron que lo puedo llamar Kagune, s-significa liquido brillante-** , dijo el niño de cabello negro sonriendo levemente.

 **-¿Puedes mostrárnoslo?-** , le preguntó Soul a su amigo con notable interés y curiosidad por su Quirk, había demasiado misterio y quería verlo de una vez, más no quería ser brusco al considerar la forma de ser insegura y tímida de Kaneki.

Kaneki asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

 **-Recuerda respirar y mantenerte tranquilo-** , le aconsejó Touka a Kaneki con tono suave y calmado, pues sabia por experiencia propia lo inestable que es el Quirk de él, requería de concentración que lo mantuviera bajo control.

El pequeño Kaneki cierra sus ojitos con fuerza y empieza a hacer esfuerzo reflejado en su rostro, luego todos apreciaron como de la zona posterior de su espalda comenzaban a emerger dos pequeños tentáculos rojos y filosos de notable grosor que estaban recubiertos por una clase de escamas carmesís que irradiaban un brillo metálico. Dichos tentáculos ondulaban mostrando su largo que no pasaba de un metro cada uno, pero se mostraban amenazantes y peligrosos a simple vista, algo que puso alerta a las profesoras de la guardería.

 **-Solo tiene un ojo como los de Touka-chan-** , dijo Eri mirando con un poco de asombro como el ojo izquierdo de Kaneki era casi idéntico a los ojos de Touka al activar Ukaku, pero había una ligera diferencia que solo unos pocos notarían, esos ojos daban un aura más inestable y amenazadora.

Kaneki temía que sus amigos le tuvieran miedo por su feo y raro Quirk, pero sin embargo al verlos pudo ver que no se mostraban asustados, por el contrario, estaban mostrando genuino asombro lo cual sorprendió al pelinegro. Eri admiraba el ojo de su amigo junto con el resto y no estaban afectados, era intimidante, sí, pero aun con eso ellos sabían el tipo de persona que es Kaneki, no debían tenerle miedo a alguien tan amable.

Touka suspiró aliviada por la reacción de sus amigos con respecto al Quirk de Kaneki, tal parece que se preocupó por nada.

Fuyumi y Manami bajaron la guardia al ver enternecidas la escena, la verdad estos niños eran demasiado buenos y puros, pues normalmente uno esperaría de un infante de 5 años que llore asustado o comience a decir palabras crueles al ver un Quirk tan inquietante, pero estos no eran así, eso demuestra el gran trabajo de sus padres y familias por criarlos bien.

Particularmente ambas maestras observaron divertidas como Eri miraba con adorable asombro los tentáculos pequeños de Kaneki, la niña trataba de ondular sus bracitos del mismo modo que los tentáculos, pero no era tan flexible, es normal ya que ningún brazo normal debería moverse de esa manera, pero ella aun así lo intentaba copiar y eso la hacía ver tierna.

Shirou parecía en trance viendo con una sonrisa el Kagune de Kaneki. **-Es… increíble, tus colas brillan-** , dijo el niño pelirrojo con asombro y extendiendo una mano a un tentáculo con la intención de tocarlo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kaneki, el cual seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su Quirk activado.

Touka escachó los ojos al ver como Shirou se acercaba demasiado a Kaneki. **-¡No te acerques!-** , exclamó Touka alarmada extendiendo su manita en dirección a su amigo para detenerlo, esto puso en alerta a los presentes.

Efectivamente Shirou se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Touka, pero Kaneki perdió la concentración al preocuparse por Touka que gritó, este descuido por su parte le hizo perder el control de sus tentáculos, pues uno de estos dio un latigazo a la cosa más cercana posible, ese era Shirou que ensanchó los ojos sorprendido al igual que las profesoras y los demás niños.

 **-¡Ouch!-** , se quejó Shirou al recibir el latigazo en su pierna derecha quemando la tela de su pantalón y llegando a su piel, este ataque lo empujó para atrás cayendo sobre su trasero.

 **-¡Shirou!-** , exclamó Artoria exaltada y preocupada por Shirou acercándose a él que estaba en el suelo, también Manami y Fuyumi se acercaron al pequeño que fue atacado.

El pequeño Kaneki miraba horrorizado lo que había hecho. **-¡L-Lo siento!-** , se disculpó el pelinegro realmente arrepentido desactivando su Quirk y manteniendo su distancia de Shirou que estaba siendo revisado por los demás que lo rodearon.

Fuyumi notablemente preocupada estaba revisando al niño junto con Manami. **-¿Cómo te sientes, Shirou-kun?-** , le preguntó la Todoroki a su estudiante sin mostrarse alarmada ya que tenía que mostrar su postura como adulta y figura de confianza en esos momentos.

Shirou se tomó unos segundos para levantar su carita y ver a su profesora con una temblorosa sonrisa. **-E-Estoy bien Fuyumi-Sensei, Kaneki-kun no lo hizo apropósito, s-solo es un rasguño-** , decía Shirou con lagrimillas al borde de los ojos para luego limpiárselas con un brazo.

La Brava inspeccionó la pierna herida de Shirou con delicadeza y pudo ver que la tela fue desgarrada y el niño recibió un corte superficial del cual salía un poco de sangre. **–Estás sangrando, voy a traer el botiquín-** , dijo Manami en control preparada para ir a por el botiquín que estaba detrás del escritorio, pero se detuvo al ver como Eri se acercaba a Shirou.

 **-Déjame ayudarte, Shirou-kun-** , le pidió Eri a su amigo con una suave y amable sonrisa teniendo las manitas juntas al llegar frente a él.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer, Eri-chan?-** , le preguntó Artoria a su amiga albina ya que no sabía en qué podría ayudar ella en este momento.

Eri le sonrió con seguridad a su amiguita y luego se arrodilló al frente de Shirou que aun tenia lagrimillas al borde de los ojos. La hija del símbolo de la paz cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y acercó sus manitas a la pierna de Shirou, no necesariamente tocó la herida, solo tocó su pierna con delicadeza para no hacerle daño a su amigo que estaba herido.

Fuyumi sabía lo que Eri haría, utilizaría su Quirk, sin embargo ella sabía lo peligroso que seria y se giró a ver a Manami que estaba a un lado suyo. **-¿E-Es seguro?-** , le preguntó la maestra a La Brava con un poco de preocupación, a lo cual Manami asiente con una suave sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro.

 **-No te preocupes Senpai, Eri-chan puede hacerlo-** , respondió Manami con seguridad en la pequeña que ha visto repetir la misma acción muchas veces, ella a pesar de ser tan pequeña, lograba hacer algo casi milagroso. **-Ella logra controlar su Quirk al pensar que está curando a Izuku-kun-** , agregó la pelirosa con gentileza en su sonrisa dirigida a Eri y de esta manera Fuyumi solo decidió confiar en la hija del héroe Deku, confiaría en Eri.

El diminuto cuerno de Eri fue aumentando en tamaño a la vista de todos hasta cierto punto donde comenzó a liberar pequeños rayos de color amarillo, los cuales recorrieron desde su cabeza hasta sus manitas ubicadas sobre la pierna de Shirou, la cual milagrosamente estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no había signo de herida alguna y ni siquiera una gota de sangre, solo estaba su pantalón rasgado, pero su pierna estaba impecable.

Shirou miraba su pierna con asombro, lo mismo para los demás niños y Fuyumi que estaba realmente impresionada, sabia el alcance del Quirk de Eri, sin embargo verlo en acción resultaba sorprendente, poder retroceder el cuerpo de una persona a un estado anterior, poder retroceder el cuerpo de Shirou a unos momentos atrás donde no tenía su herida… increíble.

La pequeña hija del héroe Deku alejó sus manitas de la pierna de Shirou, su cuerno se volvió a encoger en tamaño y los rayos desaparecieron. Entonces Eri abrió sus ojitos para observar con alegría y alivio que su amigo Shirou ya no estaba herido.

 **-¡Wow!, ¡ya no me duele!, ¡es como si no me hubiera lastimado!-** , exclamaba Shirou con una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción mientras admiraba su pierna y la movía para confirmar que efectivamente no le dolía para nada, como si la herida que recibió fuera solo una ilusión.

Artoria que estaba al lado de Shirou, hizo una reverencia agradecida a Eri. **–Muchas gracias-** , agradeció la niña de forma educada mientras levantaba la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

 **-No hay de qué, ¡me gusta ayudar!-** , respondió Eri con una linda y alegre sonrisa dirigida a Artoria y luego entre ambas ayudaron a Shirou a ponerse de pie.

 **-¡Eso fue asombroso, Eri-chan!-** , exclamó Maka con una gran sonrisa entusiasta acercándose a Eri para tomarle de las manos.

 **-Tengo que admitir que es un poco Guay-** , comentó Soul con una sonrisa de media luna con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se acercaba también a Eri junto con los demás.

La albina entrelaza sus manos detrás de su espalda con inocencia. **-Es mi Quirk, Papi me dijo que se llama Rewind, puedo… creo que puedo curar heridas o algo así-** , decía Eri con sencillez y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que haga exactamente su Quirk, estaba feliz curando a su papá si se lastimaba, pero también podía ayudar a sus amigos, ¡su Quirk es increíble!.

Fuyumi al escuchar a la niña, se sorprendió ligeramente y se giró a ver a Manami. **-¿Ella no lo sabe?-** , le preguntó la Todoroki en voz baja a la pelirosa, pues al parecer Eri no sabía el verdadero alcance de su particularidad.

Manami se colocó las manos en su cintura y asintió. **-Izuku-kun decidió no contárselo hasta que tenga edad suficiente, no sería bueno que ella supiera que regresó a su padre biológico a un estado anterior a nacer, eso sería traumático para un niño-** , respondió Aiba con calma y Fuyumi le tuvo que dar razón en eso. **-Además es preferible que por ahora solo sepa curar heridas, ella se asustaría al saber lo peligroso que es su Quirk-** , agregó La Brava mirando como Eri charlaba felizmente con sus amigos que estaban a su alrededor.

 **-Tienes razón-** , concedió Fuyumi entendiendo el punto de Manami y la decisión de Izuku de no contarle a Eri todo lo que puede hacer su particularidad, pues solo es una niña de 5 años, es mejor que viva su infancia sin preocupaciones como una niña normal en vez de angustiarse en si retrocede a alguien a un estado anterior a su nacimiento.

Los niños alrededor de Eri vieron como Kaneki se acercaba abrazando su libro mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba culpa. **-L-Lo siento mucho Shirou-kun, n-no quería hacerte daño-** , decía Kaneki pidiendo el perdón de su amigo ya que fue un accidente, pero se sentía mal por haberle herido.

Shirou le sonrió de forma amigable al pelinegro y se acercó hasta estar frente a él. **-No te preocupes Kaneki-kun, estoy bien gracias a Eri-san, ¡así que no te preocupes, todo está bien!-** , respondió el pelirrojo sin ningún rencor mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Kaneki. **-De cualquier manera seguro tu Quirk va a ser muy fuerte, eso es bueno, ¡yo también seré fuerte y vamos a ser héroes!-** , exclamó Shirou lleno de emoción y alzando un pulgar en alto, cosa que causó que Kaneki sonriera levemente.

 **-S-Sí-** , contestó el pequeño y tímido niño más alegre de que Shirou no estuviera molesto con él.

Fuyumi sonreía viendo la escena y luego se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la compostura, luego aplaudió un poco para captar la atención de los 7 niños. **-De acuerdo niños, mejor cambiamos de actividad, ya fue mucha demostración por hoy-** , dijo la maestra de cabello mixto con una suave y amable sonrisa.

Manami se acercó unos pasos para colocarse al lado de Fuyumi con una sonrisa nerviosa. **-Coincido, no quiero imaginar lo que Kiritsugu nos hubiera hecho en caso de que supiera que Shirou-kun se lastimó por nuestra culpa-** , susurró La Brava de forma sutil pero con inquietud en su tono, luego tanto ella como Fuyumi imaginaron al padre asesino profesional molesto y ambas tragaron saliva temiendo por sus vidas.

Artoria nuevamente se giró a ver a Eri y le sonrió ligeramente. **-De nuevo te estoy agradecida por curar a Shirou, él se estaba tratando de no llorar-** , le dijo la niña rubia a su amiga, causando que el niño de ojos ámbar se sonrojara avergonzado.

 **-¡C-Claro que no Saber!, ¡solo tenía polvo en los ojos!-** , reclamaba Shirou un poco molesto y sonrojado diciendo sus excusas para que Soul y Touka dejaran de reírse de él, ¡no estaba llorando!, un héroe de la justicia no llora.

Touka se calmó y miró directamente a Eri que sonreía divertida por la vergüenza de Shirou. **-Sin duda tu Quirk es muy asombroso Eri-chan, espero que me cures si me lastimo-** , dijo la niña pelimorada con una leve sonrisa mirando a la albina de ojos rojos.

Eri de forma adorable asintió con entusiasmo. **-Claro Touka-chan, voy a salvar a todo el mundo como lo hace Papi-** , respondió Eri con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente suya mientras hacia el signo de la paz con una mano, después de todo quería ser una heroína como su papá y ayudar a las personas.

¡Ella quería hacer felices a las personas como lo hace su Papi!.

 **-Niños, ¿quieren quiere galletas?-** , preguntó Manami con una alegre sonrisa y las manos sobre su cadera, captando de manera inmediata la atención de los infantes.

 **-¡Nosotros, Manami-Sensei!-** , respondieron los 7 integrantes de Little Heroes con emoción y un gran deseo por comer galletas, lo cual provocó las risas de Manami y Fuyumi, sinceramente ambas maestras estaban encantadas con los adorables pequeños.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde nos encontramos en el Gimnasio Gamma donde el héroe Deku volvía a tener su clase especial con el grupo de alumnos de la clase B, pero el entrenamiento ya terminó y los cinco jóvenes estaban realmente exhaustos mientras que Izuku solo estaba de pie con las manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-Muy bien chicos, ya pueden descansar, terminamos por hoy-** , les dijo Izuku a sus estudiantes con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, pues tal parece que lo que más necesitaban ellos en estos momentos era descansar y gustosamente ya lo estaban haciendo.

 **-E-Esto fue muy agotador-** , dijo Kinoko notablemente cansada mientras sudaba y recuperaba el aliento y se encontraba acostada en el suelo con los brazos extendidos.

 **-M-Me duele todo el cuerpo, no creo que me pueda mover-** , dijo Setsuna exagerando un poco con una pequeña sonrisa mientras también está acostada en el suelo y se llevó las manos al abdomen mientras veía el techo del Gimnasio.

Izuku un poco extrañado se acercó a su estudiante peliverde y se agachó de cuclillas al lado de ella. **-¿Sientes algún dolor, Tokage-san?, estoy casi seguro de que solo estás fatigada, el dolor lo sentirás al llegar a tu casa-** , dijo el joven maestro mirando a la joven de la clase B.

 **-Eso no me reconforta, Sensei-** , contestó Setsuna con una gota de sudor en su sien, aunque estaba tan sudada por el exhaustivo entrenamiento que era difícil de distinguirla.

 **-Me alegra que ustedes si puedan permanecer en pie-** , dijo el peliverde poniéndose de pie con serenidad y girándose a ver a sus otros tres estudiantes, los cuales estaban de pie sosteniéndose de sus rodillas.

 **-P-Para un hombre esto no es nada-** , decía Tetsutetsu con su amplia sonrisa filosa dirigida a su profesor y luego él hizo un esfuerzo para golpearse el pecho con un puño, pero dicho acto le dolió ya que tenía todos sus músculos entumecidos.

 **-H-Habla por ti, me estoy muriendo de pie-** , le dijo Honenuki a su amigo peligris mientras que a duras penas se mantiene de pie, sentía que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento.

 **-E-El entrenamiento de hoy fue mucho más duro que ayer-** , comentó Kendo recuperando el aliento que le faltaba por llevarse más allá de sus límites físicos en el entrenamiento del símbolo de la paz, ella estaba acostumbrada a esforzarse mucho al ser una artista marcial, pero esto… esto era otro nivel.

Izuku asintió con calma ante lo dicho por la pelinaranja. **-Claro, ayer fue solo una introducción, ahora vamos a pulir y mejorar sus habilidades en combate, además pueden aprender un poco de estrategia-** , decía el joven maestro viendo a sus alumnos, aunque comprendía que estuvieran tan cansados, él mismo sabía que les estaba presionando un tanto más de lo que acostumbraba con la clase A.

 **-C-Creo que necesito ir donde Recovery Girl-** , dijo Kinoko desde el suelo y sin levantarse, solo era una broma, no es como si la pequeña anciana podría curarle el cansancio.

Pero el símbolo de la paz no comprendió que era una broma y se acercó a la joven castaña. **-Entonces déjame cargarte Komori-san, si tanto te duele el cuerpo mejor no camines-** , le dijo Izuku a Kinoko con una amable sonrisa atenta, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Komori.

 **-C-Cambié de opinión, creo que solo necesito descansar-** , respondió Kinoko cubriéndose la cara con sus manos para que su maestro no la viera así, ella personalmente no estaba preparada mentalmente para ser cargada en los brazos de su profesor.

 **-Yo tomaré la oferta-** , dijo Setsuna viendo su oportunidad y levantó su brazo en el aire mientras seguía acostada, ser cargada por el símbolo de la paz era una chance que ella no dejaría pasar.

 **-N-No seas aprovechada Setsuna, levántate de una vez-** , le reprendió Kendo ligeramente sonrojada a su amiga, n-no es adecuado que ella tomara ventaja para ser cargada por su maestro… aunque entendía que sonara tentador.

 **-Que aguafiestas-** , rechistó Setsuna de forma juguetona desde el suelo y bajó su brazo nuevamente.

Izuku con las manos en su bata comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Gimnasio mientras veía por sobre su hombro a sus estudiantes. **-Recuerden lo que aprendieron hoy aquí-** , les dijo el símbolo de la paz al grupo de la clase B en lo que llegaba a la salida.

 **-Si Sensei-** , respondieron los cinco jóvenes desde sus sitios mientras observaban como su maestro peliverde se iba del lugar.

 **-Estoy exhausto-** , dijo Honenuki en un profundo suspiro mientras agachaba su cabeza para mirar el suelo.

 **-Vamos, levántense que aún nos queda ir a nuestra clase con Cementoss-Sensei-** , les dijo Kendo a Kinoko y Setsuna mientras ella hacia un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura y colocar sus manos sobre su cintura de forma autoritaria.

 **-No hará daño faltar solo una vez, casi no me puedo mover-** , respondió Setsuna con mucha flojera desde el suelo mientras que se acomodaba para echarse una siesta, hasta ese nivel de cansancio había llegado.

Kendo se puso más firme y dio un pisotón contra el suelo. **-No en mi guardia, como presidenta no puedo permitir que faltemos, así que levántense ustedes dos-** , les ordenó Itsuka a sus dos amigas que seguían tendidas en el suelo, las cuales se quejaron y lentamente y con esfuerzo lograron sentarse.

 **-Ya volví-** , la voz de Izuku captó la atención del grupo de amigos que se voltearon hacia la entrada para apreciar que su profesor estaba caminando en dirección a ellos mientras sostenía en sus manos un termo y cinco vasos desechables.

 **-¿Qué necesita, Sensei?-** , le preguntó Kinoko un poco intrigada al peliverde ya que pensó que él ya se había ido a enseñar a la clase A, no esperaba que volviera.

 **-No me iría y los dejaría así de cansados, ustedes tienen clases a las cuales asistir y deben dar lo mejor, por ello tomen esto-** , les dijo Izuku con una gentil y amable sonrisa dirigida a sus estudiantes y luego de eso se acercó a cada uno, les dio un vaso y se los llenó con el contenido del termo.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** , preguntó Kendo mirando dudosa el caliente líquido verde oscuro burbujeante en su vaso que emitía un olor algo raro.

 **-Es un brebaje chino que me enseñó a hacer uno de mis maestros hace tiempo, es muy útil cuando quieres reponer energía, posterga el cansancio hasta dentro de varias horas-** , les dijo Izuku a los jóvenes con serenidad para luego observar como los cinco comenzaban a beber hasta el fondo sus bebidas.

El sabor no fue tan malo como ellos esperaron, y en el transcurso de 1 minuto comenzaron a sentirse revitalizados. **-Qué raro, ya me siento mucho mejor-** , dijo Setsuna con un poco de asombro mientras que se ponía de pie sin ninguna dificultad.

 **-¡Esta es una bebida milagrosamente viril!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu al cielo arqueando un poco la espalda con emoción mientras alzaba los brazos.

Izuku veía entretenido las diferentes reacciones de sus estudiantes. **-Solo es una mezcla de hierbas medicinales, me fui a buscarlo a la sala de profesores-** , les contó él con calma y esto provocó un poco de sorpresa en ellos.

 **-Pero eso está como a 20 minutos de aquí-** , dijo Honenuki algo incrédulo en que su profesor haya ido y vuelto en menos de 3 minutos en lo que él se fue del Gimnasio.

 **-No fue problema correr un poco para ir y venir-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez y sin verle lo increíble al asunto, después de todo de quererlo puede viajar de punta a punta el país con un solo salto al 75%.

 **-E-En ocasiones se me olvida que usted es el héroe número uno-** , dijo Kinoko un poco nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la sien al igual que los demás que habían olvidado el detalle de que tienen al frente al hombre más poderoso del planeta.

 **-¿Se sienten mejor?-** , les preguntó Izuku a los cinco alumnos de la clase B con calma ya que sabía la respuesta con antelación.

 **-Sí, muchas gracias Sensei-** , respondió Itsuka en representación de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa agradecida con su profesor que le restó importancia humildemente con un ademán.

 **-No hay de qué, ahora si debo retirarme, los veo mañana a la misma hora, recuerden realizar un calentamiento antes de que yo llegue-** , les dijo Izuku con tranquilidad al grupo de jóvenes para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y en poco tiempo él ya se había ido definitivamente del Gimnasio.

 **-Midoriya-Sensei es muy amable-** , comentó Kinoko con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que se caminaba hacia sus amigos que estaban de pie.

 **-¡Sí!, es un hombre entre los hombres, por eso es genial aprender directamente de él-** , apoyó Tetsutetsu de acuerdo con su amiga castaña y sintiendo mucha admiración por el héroe número uno, por ello se seguiría esforzando para cumplir con sus expectativas y volverse más fuerte… quizás hasta pueda patearle el culo a Bakugou y quitarle su puesto entre Los Tres Grandes.

Setsuna apoyó su peso de una pierna mientras se colocaba las manos en su cintura. **-Pude hablar con Hagakure-san y al parecer ella y su grupo que están estudiando con Kan-Sensei lo están teniendo difícil-** , dijo ella divertida y sonriendo de lado al solo pensar en el grupo de la clase A.

Kendo se cruzó de brazos con una expresión pensativa. **-Bueno, honestamente creo que el entrenamiento de Midoriya-Sensei es mucho más intenso que el de Kan-Sensei, sin embargo Kan-Sensei…-** , decía la pelinaranja al momento en que ella y sus amigos se sincronizaban con el mismo pensamiento.

 **-Él es más brusco-** , dijeron los cinco alumnos de la clase B sabiendo la forma de ser de su profesor peliblanco que demasiado estricto durante los entrenamientos.

 **-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya-** , les dijo Itsuka con una sonrisa amigable a sus amigos que asintieron de acuerdo con ella y luego se fueron en dirección a la salida del Gimnasio Gamma.

* * *

Horas más tarde nos encontramos en la entrada de la casa del símbolo de la paz, donde Izuku entraba en casa con Eri sentada sobre sus hombros y a su lado estaba Manami sosteniendo una bolsa de compras que hicieron en el camino.

 **-Entonces Fuyumi-Sensei estaba muy rara cuando estaba comiendo la comida de Papi-** , comentaba Eri con una linda sonrisa mirando a su Papi mientras recordaba como Fuyumi-Sensei cerraba los ojos cerrados, chillaba feliz y se llevaba una mano a la mejilla cada vez que probaba un bocado de la comida hecha por su padre.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriéndole divertido a su hija mientras se adentraba en la casa por el pasillo, ahora sabía que Fuyumi seguía reaccionando igual cuando le gustaba lo que comía, además él personalmente estaba feliz de que le haya gustado lo que preparó.

 **-No puedo culpar a Senpai, es comida preparada por ti Izuku-kun-** , comentó Manami sonriéndole a Izuku con diversión ya que ella misma se había maravillado con la cocina de su amor platónico, luego ella se sujetó un brazo con determinación en su expresión. **-Pero ahora es mi momento de brillar, vas a ver como preparo una cena cargada de amor para que te vuelvas adicto a mi cocina, Izuku-kun-** , declaró La Brava mirando al peliverde que bajaba a Eri de sus hombros para cargarla.

Izuku la miró durante unos segundos hasta que esbozó una alegre sonrisa mostrando su dentadura. **-Claro Manami-chan, porque tu comida es exquisita-** , dijo él contento de poder probar la comida de su mejor amiga que no dejaba nada que desear.

Manami se sonrojó ante el cumplido de él y desvió la mirada un poco. **-E-Espero los halagos después de la cena, si gustas un beso puede servir como pago adelantado-** , decía la mujer pelirosa cerrando los ojos mientras se señalaba los labios para recibir un beso del peliverde.

 **-¡Yo también quiero un beso de Papi!-** , exclamó Eri desde los brazos de su padre como exigiendo con supremacía su derecho legítimo, entonces le mostró una mejilla a su padre de una forma tan adorable que Izuku sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón de tanta ternura.

 **-Tú todos los que quieras, Princesa-** , le dijo Izuku a su pequeña niña con una gran sonrisa para luego comenzar a atacarla con una lluvia de besos cariñosos y afectuosos de un padre a su adorable hija.

 **-¡Gyaa!, ¡s-son muchos Papi!, ¡hahaha!-** , reía Eri divertida y tratando de cubrirse de los muchos besos de su papá sin lograr escapar.

Izuku se separó de su hija en lo que se sentaba en el sofá de la sala con su hija aun en sus brazos. **-¿Entonces quieres cosquillas?-** , preguntó Izuku de forma juguetona e infantil sonriéndole a la pequeña para luego atacarla con cosquillas.

 **-¡Jajajaja, n-no Papi!, ¡c-cosquillas no, jajaja!-** , reía Eri con su melodiosa risa mientras que trataba de defenderse en lo posible de las cosquillas, pero no podría ya que tenía como oponente a su padre que le agradaba hacerla reír y divertirse con ella.

Manami veía realmente enamorada la escena al frente de ella, observando como padre e hija se divertían juntos en una escena que haría sonreír hasta Aizawa de manera no escalofriante, sencillamente le era difícil a la pelirosa despegar la vista, ¿Cómo no se enamoraría de Izuku al ver esto?, esa era una pregunta que duda que alguien le pueda responder.

La Brava salió de su trance con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la cocina con la bolsa de compras. **-Ya detente Izuku-kun, déjala descansar-** , le dijo Manami a su mejor amigo con calma y de esta forma el peliverde obedeció y dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Eri.

Él se acostó en el sofá y la pequeña niña se acostó sobre el pecho de su padre que seguía siendo muy grande para ella. La niña recuperaba el aliento con una alegría en su cara mientras que Izuku solo miraba el techo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Eri-** , dijo Izuku aun mirando el techo y captando la atención de su hijita que lo miró con curiosidad con sus grandes y hermosos ojos rojos. **-¿Te están gustando estos días en Yuuei?-** , le preguntó el joven adulto con calmaba bajando su mirada hacia la albina.

Eri ante la pregunta esbozó una amplia y radiante sonrisa. **-¡Si Papi!, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Fuyumi-Sensei, hice a mis amigos y Manami-chan está con nosotros, ¡estoy muy feliz!-** , respondió la niña con profunda felicidad que caló fuerte en el corazón del héroe Deku que mostró más afecto en su expresión.

 **-Me alegra mucho escucharlo Eri, de verdad que si-** , respondió Izuku acariciando la cabecita de su hija con delicadeza y cariño, con solo verla feliz él se sentía satisfecho como padre, entonces todo valía la pena para Izuku.

Luego de eso se formó un solemne silencio en el hogar, Izuku miraba el techo de su casa mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Eri que miraba con curiosidad a su padre, Manami por su parte se subió al banquito infantil y observaba desde la cocina la expresión de su mejor amigo.

 **-Papi-** , dijo Eri con calma captando la atención de su padre que la volvió a ver a la cara.

 **-¿Si, Eri?-** , preguntó Izuku con una ligera sonrisa esperando la pregunta de su niña.

 **-¿Tú también estás feliz?-** , preguntó Eri con inocente curiosidad viendo con esos grandes ojos a su padre que se mostró un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, ¿por qué ella preguntaría algo como eso?, la respuesta debería ser obvia.

 **-Por supuesto Princesa, enseñar es entretenido y lo disfruto más de lo que creí, además de esta forma puedo darte una vida más normal que te mereces, tu felicidad es más que suficiente para mí-** , respondió Izuku con una cálida y afectuosa sonrisa dirigida a su hija, hablaba con la verdad y no mintió con ninguna palabra.

 **-¿No hay algo que quieras hacer?-** , le preguntó Eri con inocencia sin darle tregua a su padre que por unos segundos se quedó sin palabras, esos segundos fueron suficientes para que Manami desde la cocina quisiera hablar a solas con él.

Izuku le sonrió gentilmente a la linda albina acostada en su pecho. **-¿Qué más puedo querer?, ya te tengo a ti Eri, y tú y yo tenemos nuestra familia, solo debo protegerlos a todos, debo educarte y prepararte para el mundo, tengo que darte las herramientas para que logres tus sueños, ese ahora es mi trabajo más importante y mi prioridad número uno-** , decía el cariñoso padre con cariño paternal en su voz y expresión.

 **-No te entiendo, Papi-** , dijo Eri honestamente confundida mientras ladeaba su cabeza a un lado, resultando en que acostó su carita en el pecho de su padre, lo cual divirtió al peliverde.

 **-Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas, en estos momentos solo asegúrate de divertirte con tus amigos y contarme como te va, ¿está bien?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Eri con calma mientras le acariciaba la espalda y él la veía con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Si Papi!-** , respondió Eri con alegría y entusiasmo abrazando el pecho de su padre en el cual descansaba, provocando que Izuku se cubriera los ojos demasiado enternecido por la dulzura de ella y solo recostó su cabeza del respaldo del sofá.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde ya todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir, o por lo menos así debería ser, pero cerca de la medianoche Izuku estaba bajando por las escaleras al primer piso en dirección a la cocina para servirse agua, al menos Eri ya estaba plácidamente dormida y la abrigó bien para que no se despertara en lo que él se iba.

Él sin problemas llega a la cocina, se sirve un vaso de agua y luego de un par de minutos había terminado su cometido allí, pero cuando estaba en la sala listo para caminar hacia las escaleras observó a Manami en pijama viéndole, esto gracias a la luz del cielo nocturno que entraba por los ventanales que dan al patio.

Claro que la repentina aparición de ella le tomó por sorpresa y casi se exalta alzando la voz, pero en instantes se reprimió para no despertar a Eri que seguía dormida, por lo cual solo se cubrió la boca con una mano y la otra se la llevaba al pecho por sobre su camisa.

Él se tranquilizaba mientras que Eri estaba a dos metros de él viéndole de brazos cruzados. **–C-Casi me das un infarto, Manami-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga pelirosa que tenía su largo cabello rosado suelto.

Manami le miraba a él con un poco de enojo. **-No te lo dije antes, pero sonaste como un viejo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo La Brava a Izuku como si le estuviera reprendiendo.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , preguntó Izuku algo confundido con respecto a lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amiga.

Ella seguía con la cabeza levantaba mirándole a él directo a los ojos mientras que la luz del exterior les proveía de suficiente iluminación. **-Entiendo que seas maduro y responsable como padre de Eri-chan, pero piensa un poco más en ti, ¿qué te gustaría hacer mañana?-** , le preguntó Aiba al peliverde que se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

 **-Yo ya estoy haciendo muchas cosas, ser el Símbolo de la paz, ser maestro en Yuuei y por supuesto ser el padre de Eri, no puedo darme la libertad de hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera-** , respondió Izuku con un poco más de seriedad para corresponder a su amiga.

 **-Tienes razón Izuku-kun, tienes obligaciones muy importantes y sin duda difíciles, sin embargo sigues siendo una persona, no está mal que seas un poco egoísta, responde a mi pregunta-** , le exigió Manami con un poco de firmeza al peliverde que amaba y le preocupaba, el cual se quedó en silencio nuevamente y agachó un poco la cabeza.

 **-Y-Yo… no lo sé-** , respondió Izuku sinceramente con la mente en blanco con respecto a sus propios intereses. **-Tan solo soy feliz siendo el padre de Eri, mi sueño es verla feliz convertirse en la gran mujer que estoy seguro que va a ser, eso es todo, por ello debo ser el mejor padre para ella, enseñarle, protegerla y prepararla, no me puedo permitir fallar en nada, no puedo permitirme distraerme por pensar en mi-** , se explicaba el peliverde sincerando su punto de vista ante su mejor amiga que le escuchaba en silencio.

No es tan complicado, él es un padre que solo quiere lo mejor para su hija, quería dar todo de sí para ella, quería que fuera feliz, que disfrutara su vida, que hiciera amigos y que cumpliera sus metas, para ello él quería darle una vida normal, una en la cual él estuviera presente para protegerla, por ello se hizo profesor en Yuuei, por ello se tomó un descanso de sus actividades como héroe, todo para que ella ahora estuviera hablándole felizmente sobre cómo se divirtió con sus amigos y que cosas nuevas aprendió, todo esto es su felicidad como padre.

Pero él no poseía ya intereses propios, logró completar su meta de volverse el símbolo de la paz, día a día al caminar en la calle apreciaba la paz por la cual él y los demás héroes se esforzaron tanto, él con el solo hecho de seguir manteniendo el titulo estaba haciendo un bien al mundo, pero esto significaba que para Izuku no había otra montaña que escalar.

Izuku Midoriya estaba en la cima, sin embargo ahora estaba falto de metas propias e intereses para sí mismo.

De no ser por Eri, sus padres, Hawks, Manami y las personas que le rodean él sería solo un cascaron vacío carente de color, un héroe sin metas propias que solo encontraría satisfacción en hacer felices a otros sin pensar en su propia felicidad.

Manami sabía bien esto desde hace un tiempo, ¿Cómo no se daría cuenta al tenerlo siempre en su mente?, seguro no era la única que lo pensaba pero ahora ella tomaría acción. **-Izuku-kun, mañana quiero que me acompañes a una cita-** , le dijo La Brava al peliverde que la observó un poco curioso.

 **-¿Una cita?-** , preguntó Izuku mirando a su mejor amiga con intriga.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura. **-Si tonto, una cita, mañana Eri se queda con tus padres y tú y yo saldremos a pasear y a comer algo-** , declaró Manami con una creciente sonrisa en su rostro mirando al hombre del que se enamoró.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Izuku aun sin entender por qué esta repentina invitación, además no veía el propósito detrás de esto, ¿por qué llamarlo una cita?, no es como si ellos no hayan salido solos a pasear antes como mejores amigos.

Aiba le sonrió suavemente a Izuku. **-Es bueno salir de la rutina de vez en cuando, tú estás encerrado en tu propio ciclo, salvar personas, enseñar en Yuuei y ser padre de Eri, sé que todo eso te satisface-** , decía ella sabiendo bien la forma de ser de él. **-Sin embargo no hace mal hacer cosas nuevas-** , agregó Manami con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual sonrojó ligeramente a Izuku que sonrió levemente.

 **-Eso te lo dije yo hace meses-** , dijo Izuku recordando aquel suceso de hace tiempo, es muy bajo de ella utilizar sus propias palabras en su contra, sin embargo él de verdad le estaba agradecido por su preocupación.

Manami le sonrió con amplitud al peliverde mientras daba unos pasos para acercarse a él. **-Entonces sigue tu propio consejo y mañana vamos a divertirnos, ¿te parece?, solos tú y yo, una cita como dios manda y quizás hasta pueda lograr que sientas lo mismo que siento por ti-** , decía La Brava con un tono más coqueto al final para luego guiñarle un ojo a su mejor amigo.

 **-Sigues siendo muy honesta-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo divertido ante la forma de ser tan sincera y única de su mejor amiga pelirosa.

 **-Es una de mis virtudes-** , respondió Manami contenta de ver como él estaba más animado.

 **-Sí, lo es-** , secundó el héroe Deku sonriéndole gentilmente a Manami, si ella no fuera tan honesta y directa entonces él mismo en el pasado no hubiera salido de varias situaciones que le han afectado fuertemente… por algo ella es su mejor amiga y la apreciaba mucho… por algo comenzaba a sentirse muy bien con solo tenerla cerca.

 **-Mañana Eri se va a emocionar ya que verá a sus abuelitos-** , comentó Manami divertida y enternecida de solo imaginar la reacción de la niña cuando le cuenten que irá con Inko y Toshinori ya que hace un tiempo que no los ve.

 **-Mamá y Toshinori-san van a estar también felices de verla de nuevo-** , decía Izuku sonriendo más animado al pensar en cómo su madre va a querer consentir a su nieta mientras que Toshinori se las ingeniaba para entrenarla con juegos nuevos. **-Mejor vuelvo a la cama antes de que Eri note que no estoy allí-** , dijo él más tranquilo para luego bostezar y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras junto con Manami.

 **-Te sigo, no podemos permitir que Eri-chan se despierte sin nosotros a su lado-** , le decía La Brava al peliverde con seguridad y una gran sonrisa mientras que subían por las escaleras al segundo piso llegando al pasillo.

 **-Mejor vete a tu cuarto, Manami-** , dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien ya que su amiga de nuevo estaba tratando de dormir con él y Eri en la misma cama.

Ella en cambio no se deprimió por su intento fallido y se encogió de hombros. **-Que no se diga que no lo intenté, me conformaré con la cita de mañana-** , dijo Manami sonriendo feliz y con un buen humor notable ya que finalmente tendría una cita con Izuku, una que él acepto con el nombre "cita" y no "salida de amigos".

Izuku se agachó para estar a la altura de su mejor amiga y le colocó una mano en la cabeza con gentileza mientras le miraba con amabilidad. **-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-** , agradeció el peliverde mirándola intensamente a los ojos para luego acercarse lentamente a Manami que estaba descolocada.

 **-I-Izuku-kun-** , decía Manami con el corazón latiendo como loco y con sus mejillas sonrojándose al ver como Izuku se estaba acercando a ella, luego la pequeña mujer cerró los ojos y reuniendo valor preparó sus labios para recibir un beso.

Pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba, recibió un beso sobre su frente y luego de unos segundos Izuku se alejó para ver como Manami seguía sorprendida y sonrojada por su acción, lo cual le causó gracia al peliverde que le sonrió de lado a la pelirosa.

 **-Esa es mi venganza por lo de ayer-** , dijo Izuku con un poco de audacia recordándole a Manami como ayer ella fue demasiado sincera y directa con sus sentimientos dejándolo a avergonzado y tuvo un poco de problemas para dormir, por lo cual vio la oportunidad para devolver el favor a ella. Luego Izuku se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación donde se giró a ver por última vez a su mejor amiga. **-Buenas noches, descansa Manami-** , le dijo el peliverde a ella con amabilidad y profundamente agradecido por su preocupación por él.

Luego él entró a su habitación dejando sola a Manami que estaba congelada en su sitio con su rostro muy rojo por su sonrojo, ella entró en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y su cabeza comenzó a emitir vapor mientras que La Brava agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

 **-T-Tonto, al menos pudiste apuntar a mis labios-** , susurró Manami con sus brazos recogidos contra su pecho que palpitaba con fuerza a causa de su acelerado y alborotado corazón que estaba así a causa del peliverde.

Con su corazón aun acelerado, ella entró en su habitación con la intención de dormir, algo que se le dificultaría a causa de Izuku pero al menos estaba segura de que podría soñar con que él beso lo recibió en los labios y no en la frente.

Dulce sueños, Manami.

 _ ***Fin del capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como pudieron ver se presentaron los Quirks de los niños de Little Heroes, ¿que si es importante para la historia?, para nada, pero no podía desaprovechar ese fragmento Crossover XD, además dije que enseñar superficialmente sus Quirks no es relevante en ESTA historia, así que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones de lo que estoy hablando.

La clase A está motivada por obtener los boletos, el grupo de la clase B se está fortaleciendo con el entrenamiento de Izuku, Fuyumi comenzará a recibir los Bentos del peliverde y Manami tendrá su ansiada cita con el joven padre, tienen que reconocer que es difícil poner un titulo que englobe todo eso, demasiada variedad me marea XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente... Sayonara.


	13. Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Bueno, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez, al menos así lo veo yo, evidentemente tenía planeado actualizar mucho antes, pero estoy a día de hoy en Japón de viaje para desconectar un poco de mis responsabilidades, así que es una suerte que pueda subir esta actualización hoy. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Sebas602:** Gracias amigo, espero que disfrutes el capítulo de esta ocasión, no puedo responderte totalmente ya que prefiero que leas el capítulo primero XD.

 **Prime:** Sin duda entiendo lo que dices, la lindura de Eri es un arma de doble filo muy peligrosa, no puedo darte detalles de la cita, lo mejor será que la leas tú mismo, espero te guste.

 **Pelo Concha:** Jaja, me alegro de que al menos Mina tenga gente que la apoye, pensé que los únicos Teams serían los de Fuyumi y Manami.

 **Guest:** Intuyo que dejaste el mismo mensaje dos veces, así que responderé lo mismo aquí, creo que es evidente que Izuku siendo un profesor no saldría con una de sus estudiantes, por eso dudo que alguna fuera a preguntarlo, más aun considerando el Status de Izuku como Símbolo de la Paz y las consecuencias que traería eso, pero si en un capitulo puedo hacer que alguien lo pregunte, entonces lo haré.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13: Sentimientos Encontrados**_

El señor sol me molesta un poco en los ojitos, quiero seguir durmiendo un ratico más, estoy muy cómoda, estoy calientita gracias a Papi y quiero quedarme así, tengo sueño pero la luz del señor sol me incomoda.

 **-Huhmp-** , me quejo un poco mientras me acomodo para darle la espalda al señor sol y abrazarme más a Papi para seguir durmiendo.

Siento la familiar y cálida mano de Papi sobre mi cabecita. **-Vamos Princesa, abre tus ojitos-** , es la voz de Papi tan suave como siempre, pero yo sigo con los ojitos cerrados mientras me acomodo para seguir soñando.

 **-Cinco minutos más, Papi-** , le respondo cansada a Papi para luego sonreír un poco ya estando lista para volver a soñar con mi lindo sueño de que soy una heroína como Papi y ayudaba a Ai-chan a derrotar a los malos.

 **-Eso me dijiste hace cinco minutos-** , la voz divertida de Papi capta mi atención y evita que vuelva a dormir. **-¿Quieres que te haga cosquillas para despertarte?-** , esa pregunta de Papi me obliga a hacer mucho esfuerzo para levantarme somnolienta, las cosquillas de Papi tan temprano son muy peligrosas.

 **-E-Estoy despierta-** , le digo a Papi mientras que me froto un ojito y con cansancio abro el otro para apreciar como él me sonríe gentilmente, mi Papi ríe un poco al verme y me da un beso de buenos días en mi frente.

Yo con un poco de esfuerzo logro sentarme en la camita de Papi mientras bostezo un poco. Papi ya está de pie afuera de la cama y con suavidad se acerca a mí para sostenerme y luego llevarme hasta sus brazos donde yo me froto un ojito mientras le veo. **–Ven mi bella durmiente, vamos a cepillarnos los dientes-** , me dice Papi con cariño mientras peina un poco mi cabello para quitármelo de la cara.

Quiero mucho a mi Papi, yo le sonrió como puedo y asiento con la cabecita, es entonces que Papi cargándome me lleva al baño de su cuarto para que nos despertemos con el agua y nos cepillemos los dientes, no entiendo como Papi puede despertar tan bien y yo no puedo, aun quisiera dormir un poquito más.

* * *

Después de salir del baño, Papi me vistió con mi ropita para ir a la guardería y me tomó de la mano para que bajáramos por las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Cuando bajamos por las escaleras, veo a Manami-chan quitándose su delantal en la cocina para después girarse a verme a mí y a Papi.

 **-Buenos días Izuku-kun, Eri-chan-** , nos saluda Manami-chan con una gran sonrisa muy muy feliz mientras que ella se acerca a la mesa del comedor con la mirada puesta en Papi y en mí.

Yo suelto la mano de Papi para ir corriendo hacia Manami-chan. **-¡Buenos días, Manami-chan!-** , la saludo con mucha alegría al llegar para abrazarla y ella me rodea con sus brazos para también abrazarme con cariño, me siento cómoda entre los brazos de Manami-chan, no tanto como cuando Papi me abraza, pero se siente muy bien que ella me abrace.

 **-Ya hice el desayuno para la niña más linda de la casa-** , me dice felizmente Manami-chan mientras me sonríe mucho y me comienza a acariciar la cabecita, yo sonrió divertida y cierro mis ojitos para disfrutar del gesto tan relajante de Manami-chan, ella es muy buena conmigo, la quiero mucho.

Papi se acerca a nosotras mientras mira a Manami-chan. **-Debí haberte ayudado a cocinar, lamento hacerte hacer tanto-** , se disculpa un poco apenado mientras se rasca la nuca, pero Manami-chan al frente mío niega con la cabeza sin quitar su feliz sonrisa.

 **-No te preocupes Izuku-kun, lo hago porque quiero, solamente quiero consentirlos a ustedes dos-** , le responde Manami-chan a mi Papi mientras que sus mejillas están un poco rojitas, pero ella se ve mucho más feliz hoy, como si brillara un poco, algo bueno debió haberle pasado a Manami-chan. **-Ahora vamos a comer, ¿les parece?-** , nos pregunta mientras baja su cabeza para verme con afecto.

Yo rápidamente asiento con muchas ganas de probar la rica comida hecha por Manami-chan.

Papi me ayuda a sentarme a su lado en la mesa mientras que Manami-chan nos trae ¡Onigiris!. Los observo asombrada y emocionada ya que se ven muy pero que muy súper sabrosos.

 **-Hehe-** , yo un poco confundida gira mi cabeza hacia Manami-chan y Papi que sonríen divertidos mientras me ven, ¿por qué se ríen?, ¿hice algo gracioso?.

Los Onigiris de Manami-chan huelen muy rico y se ven muy deliciosos, no parecen estar muy calientes pero aun así Papi los sopla por mí y cuando se asegura de que está tibio me lo da para que me lo coma. Ahora todos estamos desayunando, Papi come tranquilamente como siempre igual que Manami-chan que sigue muy feliz al parecer, ambos no dicen mucho mientras me miran comer los súper ricos Onigiris.

 **-¿Te gustan, Eri-chan?-** , me pregunta Manami-chan mientras me ve comer los Onigiris que ella preparó.

 **-Sipi, eshtán dellichioshos-** , le respondo yo mucha honestidad ya que son tan ricos que me llené las mejillas de arroz, apenas pude hablar pero quería decírselo a Manami-chan.

Ella me sonríe contenta por mi respuesta y luego me giro a ver a Papi que con calma me comienza a limpiar la boca con una servilleta.

 **-No hables con la boca llena, Eri-** , me dice Papi con una ligera sonrisa quitándome los granos de arroz de mis cachetes, lo cual le agradezco con la mirada y sonrío un poco a pesar de tener los mejillas llenas de Onigiri.

Papi se lleva una mano al pecho y agacha la cabeza como si le hubieran herido el corazoncito, yo inclino la cabeza un poco confundida, ¿qué le pasó a Papi?, ¿está jugando a un juego?. La risa de Manami-chan capta mi atención y me giro a ver como ella sonríe divertida viendo a Papi, de verdad Manami-chan está mucho más radiante hoy, más aun cuando ve a Papi, ¿por qué será?.

Ella se voltea a verme. **-Me alegro, les puse más del ingrediente secreto-** , dice Manami-chan de buen humor mientras levanta un dedo captando mi curiosidad.

 **-¿Ingrediente secreto?-** , le pregunté luego de tragar la comida que tenía en la boca y ella asiente con la cabeza felizmente mientras junta las palmas de sus manos.

 **-Sí, es lo que le pongo a cada comida que hago para que sepa mil veces mejor, ¿quieres saber cuál es?-** , me dice Manami-chan y se me iluminan los ojos cuando pienso en que si sé cuál es ese ingrediente secreto entonces voy a poder hacerle comida muy rica a Papi cuando me enseñe a cocinar.

 **-¡Si quiero!-** , respondo con emoción mientras coloco mis manitas sobre la mesa y me pongo de pie sobre la silla.

Manami-chan sonríe de una forma más suave y llena de calidez, pero no me mira a mí exactamente, está mirando a Papi que está a mi lado. **-Es amor, el ingrediente secreto es amor, Eri-chan-** , me dice Manami-chan con una voz acogedora que me sorprende, Manami-chan justo ahora acaba de sonar igual a…

 **-¡Manami-chan es como Ai-chan!-** , exclamé muy emocionada y asombrada viendo a Manami-chan, a pesar de que Manami-chan y Ai-chan se vean diferentes, ambas hablan del amor con el mismo brillo en sus ojos, ¡son increíbles!. Me volteo a ver a Papi que por algún motivo está un poquito rojo. **-¿Te gusta la comida de Manami-chan, Papi?-** , le pregunto a Papi con curiosidad.

Él se toma unos segundos para mirarme y luego sonreírme. **-Claro, ella cocina muy bien-** , me responde tranquilamente, eso me lleva a pensar en otra pregunta.

 **-¿Te gusta el amor que ella puso en los Onigiris?-** , le pregunto a Papi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que lo sigo mirando con curiosidad, él se pone un poco rojito de nuevo mientras se rasca una mejilla.

 **-B-Bueno, no me disgusta-** , responde Papi un poco avergonzado mientras que parece evitar mirar a Manami-chan, la cual sonríe felizmente mientras sostiene su cabeza con sus manos como si disfrutara ver a Papi.

 **-Entonces lo amas, amas el amor de Manami-chan-** , deduzco yo muy segura de que es verdad, si Papi no odia el amor de Manami-chan, significa que lo ama, eso tiene mucho sentido.

Papi se pone un poco más rojito en sus mejillas y se acerca a mí para volverme a sentar en la silla con cuidado. **-Sigue comiendo, Princesa-** , me dice al parecer un poco apenado mientras me pasa el ultimo Onigiri de mi plato, el cual miro con hambre para luego darle un mordisco.

 **-Que lastima, me gustaba la conversación-** , oigo el comentario de Manami-chan y me giro a ver como ella le sonríe satisfecha a Papi que no la mira directamente a los ojos por alguna razón, ambos están un poco raros hoy.

Papi me coloca una mano en la cabeza llamando mi atención y me giro a verle. **-Eri, hoy irás a ver a los abuelos-** , me dice con una pequeña sonrisa y yo me emociono, recuerdo que debo tragar primero antes de hablar.

Cuanto termino de tragar, levanto mis bracitos al aire con emoción. **-¡Qué bien!, ¡voy a decirles todo lo que hice en la guardería!-** , dije con felicidad ya que hace días que no visito a los abuelitos, quiero contarles de los Quirks tan asombrosos que tienen mis amigos.

 **-Vas a estar toda la tarde con ellos, asi que asegúrate de que sepan lo mucho que te diviertes con tus amiguitos, Eri-chan-** , me dice Manami-chan con amabilidad y yo asiento con la cabecita, pero en un momento surge una pregunta en mi cerebrito.

 **-¿Y Papi y Manami-chan donde estarán?-** , le pregunto a Papi mientras volteo mi cabeza para verle con curiosidad.

 **-Bueno, Manami y yo pues… estaremos…-** , decía Izuku un poco raro, como si tratara de buscar las palabras para responderme.

 **-Vamos a tener una cita, Eri-chan-** , me contesta Manami-chan rodeada de brillitos de felicidad, es como si decir eso la hiciera mucho más feliz de lo que antes estaba.

Yo al escucharla, me giro a ver a Papi que suspira con una pequeña sonrisa. **-¿Una cita?-** , pregunto yo un poco confundida y Papi asiente en respuesta. **-¿Qué es una cita?-** , le pregunto esta vez a Manami-chan con curiosidad mientras inclino un poco mi cabecita.

Ella se lleva un pulgar al pecho para señalarse. **-Es la fase número uno de la operación para que yo sea tu mamá-** , me responde Manami-chan con emoción, causando que yo ensanche los ojos con asombro.

 **-¡Cough cough!-** , escucho como Papi tose a mi lado y veo como él se cubre la boca, quizás se atragantó al comer un Onigiri, pobre Papi, debe tener cuidado al comer, aunque no entiendo porque Manami-chan parece complacida de ver a Papi toser mientras que sus mejillas están un poco rojas, ¿Manami-chan es rara como Fuyumi-Sensei?.

 **-¿Es cierto, Papi?, ¿Manami-chan va a ser mi mamá?-** , le pregunto a Papi con una gran sonrisa curiosa, ¡porque eso sería increíble!, tener a Manami-chan como mamá debe ser muy bueno ya que ella ya es muy muy amiga de Papi y ella ya ayuda a Papi con su trabajo como héroe, entonces ella como mamá seguro será una gran ayudante para cuidarme y así Papi no se esforzará tanto.

Papi luego de unos segundos para calmarse, se aclara la garganta y me ve con calma. **-E-Eso todavía no se sabe, sigue comiendo que se va a hacer tarde, Eri-** , me dice con un poco de firmeza para luego cerrar sus ojos y seguir comiendo su Onigiri.

 **-Si Papi-** , obedezco como buena niña y sigo comiendo el Onigiri que está en mis manitos.

Miro de reojo como Manami-chan sonríe divertida mientras mira a Papi, no sé qué es tan gracioso, tampoco sé porque parece tan feliz y satisfecha por las palabras que Papi acaba de decir, todo es muy complicado.

¿Por qué Manami-chan y Fuyumi-Sensei tienen siempre ese brillo en sus ojos cuando ven a Papi?.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Todoroki, nos encontramos con Fuyumi que ya estaba vestida y lista para ir al trabajo, se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa mientras que su madre bebía té tranquilamente en uno de los sillones.

 **-¡Estoy tarde, apúrate Natsu!-** , le gritó Fuyumi a su hermano menor que estaba en el piso de arriba, había dicho que se iba a afeitar la inexistente barba que decía tener.

 **-¡Ya te dije que dentro de un momento salgo!-** , respondió Natsu desde el piso de arriba, haciendo que Fuyumi se cruzara de brazos impaciente por la tardanza de su hermanito que en esta ocasión decidió dejarla a ella en Yuuei y luego irse a la universidad, por lo cual ella no tendría auto en el cual regresar a casa, tendría que tomar el tren o caminar.

 **-Deberías comprarte un auto propio, Fuyumi-** , le recomendó Rei a su hija mayor con una pequeña sonrisa desde el sillón, después de todo era evidente que las cosas le serían más fáciles si tuviera un vehículo propio con el cual ir y venir de Yuuei.

Fuyumi agachó un poco la cabeza mientras suspiraba sabiendo que su madre tiene razón. **-Es que es una necesidad nueva y no tengo el dinero para uno todavía-** , decía ella un poco desalentada recordando que el comprar un auto le era imposible por el momento, menos aun considerando que todavía no lleva un mes en Little Heroes para recibir su paga.

Rei sonrió ligeramente viendo a su hija mientras baja su té hasta su regazo. **-Entiendo que quieras tenerlo en base a tu propio esfuerzo, pero a tu padre no le importaría comprarte uno-** , le decía la mujer albina a su hija con la cual ha tenido esta misma conversación en el pasado.

Fuyumi sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza tranquilamente. **-No mamá, estoy decidida a tener cosas obtenidas por mis propios méritos-** , contestó la chica de cabello bicolor demostrándose decidida, quería decir con orgullo que sus posesiones eran obtenidas por su propio trabajo duro, asi es como ha comprado las cosas que tiene en su habitación, por el dinero que obtuvo en trabajos de medio tiempo y por su anterior trabajo como maestra de primaria.

 **-Es bueno que pienses así-** , dijo Rei sinceramente satisfecha de que su hija quiera ser independiente a su padre, era por estas cosas que Rei sabía que su hija ya no era una niña, sino una adulta… una la cual tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido por los incidentes que esta familia sufrió hace años. Rei despejó esos pensamientos con un trago de su té y luego miró a su hija. **-Aunque vas a llegar tarde si no te vas ahora-** , le comentó con un poco de diversión.

Fuyumi alarmada observó la hora y efectivamente si no se iba ahora entonces llegaría tarde. **-C-Creo que entonces tomaré el tren, adiós mamá-** , se despidió Fuyumi apresuradamente de su madre para luego irse a la entrada para salir.

* * *

Cerró la puerta al salir y caminó a través del sendero del jardín que llevaba a las puertas exteriores de la residencia Todoroki. Ella llegó a las grandes puertas de madera de la casa tradicional, abrió una como estaba acostumbrada, salió y cerró al una vez estar afuera en la calle.

Pero pasa su sorpresa, apoyado en una de las paredes de la residencia se encuentra un rubio que ella conoce muy bien desde hace años. Un joven hombre de alas rojas que es afamado como el genial héroe número dos, el cual es amigo de su familia mediante ella y es apoyado por su padre Endeavor para tratar de superar al Símbolo de la Paz Deku, el cual es el mejor amigo del héroe alado al frente suyo.

 **-Hola Hawks-** , ella lo saluda con una pequeña sonría simple cuando lo ve, al fin y al cabo a ella no le importa tener al héroe número dos al frente suyo, solo ve a su buen amigo Hawks que conoce desde su primer año en Yuuei.

El rubio de alas rojas sonríe audazmente al ver a Fuyumi. **-Oh vaya, miren nada más, me encontré a un ángel saliendo de su palacio-** , dice el joven hombre de brazos cruzados, a pesar de que es muy obvio que estuvo esperando afuera hasta que ella saliera.

Ella en cambio ni se inmuta por el halagador comentario del rubio. **-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, tengo prisa-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Hawks con el tiempo en su contra, estaba demasiado apresurada como para querer mantener una conversación con su amigo.

 **-Para ir a la guardería en Yuuei, ¿cierto?, si quieres te doy un aventón-** , se ofreció Hawks hábilmente con su pulgar señalando su pecho, sonriendo con cierta jovialidad ante la oportunidad de llevar a Fuyumi a su trabajo.

Ella no se mostró entusiasmada por la idea, más bien parecía reacia a aceptar. **-Sabes que no me gusta que me sostengas mientras vuelas, una vez me soltaste-** , dijo Fuyumi con un poco de enojo al final mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar el pánico que sintió mientras caía del cielo.

Hawks soltó una pequeña risa, seguramente por haber recordado aquel suceso. **-Solo estaba jugando, no te enfrasques tanto en una bromita-** , argumentó él relajado y sin mostrarse arrepentido por aquel "pequeño" susto que le dio a su mejor amiga. **-Y no te llevaré volando, ¿Ves aquel convertible rojo?-** , le dijo Hawks a Fuyumi mientras le señalaba un convertible rojo que estaba estacionado en la calle. **-Pues ese no, el que está detrás, es mi auto-** , aclaró él con diversión y Fuyumi se sorprendió ligeramente al ver el lujoso y caro auto de color blanco que estaba detrás del convertible rojo.

 **-¿Desde cuándo prefieres manejar?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Hawks sinceramente impresionada de que su emplumado amigo decidiera comprarse un vehículo cuando desde hace años ha estado alegando que con sus alas es mucho más rápido moverse.

 **-Desde que pensé que eso me podría dar puntos con una linda ángel invernal-** , respondió Hawks mirando a Fuyumi coquetamente mientras que una comisura de sus labios se alzaba en una sonrisa que ha hecho caer a muchas chicas en el pasado.

Fuyumi en cambio solo suspiro cansada por la actitud de Hawks. **-No tienes que evadir la pregunta si no quieres responder sinceramente-** , dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y pensando que su amigo de nuevo estaría planeando coquetear con alguna chica al presumir su auto nuevo.

Hawks solo se encogió de hombros con simpleza. **-Estás siendo muy difícil conmigo-** , comentó el hombre rubio con diversión mirando a su amiga, la cual nunca ha sido afectada por sus técnicas de coqueteo, por lo cual por su cuenta era muy difícil avergonzarla.

Ella sinceramente no entendió su comentario, pero no le dio importancia. **-No sé de qué hablas, solo no voy dejarme afectar por tus bromas-** , respondió la Todoroki con calma, pues conociendo a Hawks estaría pensando en hacerle una broma si respondía como él quiere.

Hawks solo suspiró para retomar su compostura relajada. **-¿Quieres el aventón sí o no?-** , le preguntó el rubio con serenidad mientras que sacaba las llaves de su lujoso auto en su dedo índice.

 **-Por favor-** , aceptó Fuyumi haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para mostrar su gratitud.

Entonces Hawks sonrió de lado y tomó de la muñeca a Fuyumi para jalarla en dirección a su auto. **-Entonces súbete, Fuyumi-** , le dijo el rubio a la hermosa mujer de cabello bicolor, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría de tener a un amigo como él que pueda ayudarle en estos momentos.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, ya había sonado la primera campana de la mañana en Yuuei, por lo tanto los estudiantes estaban en su descanso y de la misma forma los profesores tenían libertad para reposar. Específicamente nos encontramos en la sala de maestros donde en estos momentos Izuku se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una de las mesas.

Estaba con una pierna sobre la otra, sentado en una de las sillas mientras que ojeaba una lista de documentos que estaban sobre la mesa, bebía un poco de una taza de café que sostenía en su mano derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía una de las hojas al frente suyo.

Una de las puertas del lugar es abierta y a través del umbral se hace paso el héroe Present Mic, el cual con una sonrisa saluda a su colega. **-Hello Midoriya, ¿qué me cuentas?-** , dijo Mic de forma amigable y animada como es usual en él mientras que cerraba al entrar y caminaba hacia Izuku.

El Símbolo de la Paz levantó su mirada hacia su ex profesor con una leve sonrisa. **-Hola Mic-san, solo estaba viendo unos cuestionarios para mi próxima clase-** , respondió Izuku tranquilamente mientras dejaba la hoja sobre la mesa con los demás documentos que entregaría a sus alumnos en la siguiente clase que tendría con ellos en unas horas.

Hizashi con completa confianza se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Izuku. **-Es por el asunto de esos boletos que sorteas, ¿verdad?, los chicos me contaron sobre eso-** , comentó Present Mic sonriente mientras miraba al joven maestro a su lado que alzó una ceja.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Izuku ligeramente sorprendido de que su colega también supiera de la competencia que tenían sus estudiantes para ganarse los boletos del viaje a la playa.

 **-¡Of Course!, además es difícil no notar como la clase comienza a participar más de lo normal, solo pregunté y me dijeron lo que sucedía-** , respondió Mic relajadamente mientras que hacía gestos con sus manos para interpretarse más libremente. **-Es una manera algo curiosa de motivarlos, pero funciona y eso es lo importante-** , agregó el profesor rubio con sencillez mientras que recostaba su espalda del respaldo de la silla.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a su colega. **-El asunto es que sigan mejorando una vez que alguien gane los boletos y la competencia termine-** , dijo el héroe número uno depositando fe en que su clase siguiera mejorando constantemente para hacerse grandes héroes. Luego él se puso de pie tranquilamente al ver la hora en el reloj de la sala. **-Ahora ya debería ir al Gimnasio Gamma para entrenar al grupo de la clase B-** , dijo Izuku pensando en que sus cinco estudiantes ya estarían esperándole en el lugar acordado.

 **-Creo que eres adicto al trabajo, Midoriya-** , comentó Present Mic en broma y a la vez no, buscaba jugar un poco con Izuku, pero ciertamente eso no quitaba que fuera verdad que está trabajando más de lo que en un principio debería, las horas de descanso que tiene entre las clases programadas del día son justamente para eso: descansar.

Izuku sonrió un poco apenado mientras se colocaba las manos en la bata. **-Prefiero creer que me es difícil quedarme quieto, me gusta mantener mi mente ocupada-** , respondió el joven hombre para luego caminar hacia la salida, al llegar abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia Mic. **-Nos vemos-** , se despidió casualmente con serenidad para después salir y cerrar la puerta, dejando solo al héroe de voz muy ruidosa.

Present Mic se quedó mirando a la puerta durante unos segundos. **-Ese chico de verdad necesita una cerveza y música para relajarse como dios manda-** , comentó el héroe con calma pensando en su ex alumno y ahora colega de trabajo.

No pasó más de un par de minutos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y entraron Vlad King y Aizawa.

 **-Hola Hizashi-** , saludó Kan calmadamente a su amigo y compañero mientras que tanto él como Aizawa tomaban asiento en una de las sillas del lugar.

 **-¡Hey Kan, Aizawa!, ¡llegan en el momento justo!-** , exclamaba animado Present Mic ya que la repentina llegada de sus amigos le acaba de dar una grandiosa idea

 **-¿Qué quieres ahora?-** , preguntó Aizawa con desinterés mientras que simplemente sacaba su almuerzo hecho por Emi y lo ponía sobre la mesa al frente suyo.

 **-Quiero organizar algo para Midoriya, quizás una fiesta para que se relaje y además seria nuestra forma de darle la bienvenida a Yuuei-** , les contaba Mic a los otros adultos presentes que bien se tomaron unos segundos para considerar la propuesta del rubio.

 **-Entiendo lo que dices y no suena mal, ¿qué te dio la idea?-** , preguntó Kan de brazos cruzados y mirando a Mic que sencillamente se encogió de hombros en su asiento.

 **-No sé, me parece un poco tenso o rígido, ¿no les parece?-** , respondió el héroe con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus amigos, no es que él fuera la persona más perceptiva del mundo, pero hasta él se percataba de que quizás el joven maestro peliverde necesitaba un empujoncito para que se tomara las cosas con más calma.

Aizawa miró de reojo a Hizashi. **-Es un adulto ya, la vida no es fácil, tiene mucho con lo que lidiar, no es sencillo y ya es inhumano que él aguante todo eso a su edad-** , comentaba el pelinegro dando un realista enfoque al asunto.

Hay que recordar que Izuku Midoriya solamente tenía 22 años, pero aun con eso es considerado el humano, hombre y héroe más fuerte del planeta, es el principal pilar de la paz en el mundo que mantiene la tasa de criminalidad global debajo de un 10%, eso ya de por si es milagroso. Su mera existencia es una señal de prosperidad y esperanza para la sociedad de héroes, es admirado por millones y en su carrera ha salvado al mundo tantas veces que ya no se lleva la cuenta.

Eso deja una cosa en claro, Izuku Midoriya es necesario para el mundo, pero pese a todas las ventajas que conlleva que él porte el título del Símbolo de la Paz, esa es una carga demasiado grande para un ser humano, pero él a pesar de ser aun joven, ha aguantado exitosamente soportar por casi 4 años.

Ahora sumado a todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, él es padre de Eri y por supuesto la paternidad no se queda atrás en dificultad, pero a pesar de su inexperiencia ha demostrado que la ha estado criando correctamente. Y como cereza del pastel recientemente comenzó a ser maestro titular de la clase 1-A, el trabajo de un profesor no debe ser subestimado, pues de él depende guiar e instruir a la siguiente generación de héroes y jóvenes adultos que se integrarán a la sociedad.

No sería extraño que al héroe Deku se le relacione con un monstruo por ser capaz de lidiar con esos tres cargos de tan buena manera aunque sea un hombre joven con aun mucha vida por delante, cualquiera en su lugar ya se habría vuelto loco por la presión sobre sus hombros.

Hizashi por todos esos motivos amplió su sonrisa mientras que reposaba sus manos sobre la mesa. **-Lo sé, por eso quiero ayudarle un poco aunque sea, ¿están conmigo?, lo llevamos un rato a un bar y que se suelte un poco de sus responsabilidades, merece relajarse un poco como los jóvenes de su edad-** , decía Present Mic con buenas intenciones, pues tan solo quería que su ex alumno pudiera pasar el rato con ellos para que no se sintiera tan presionado por sus responsabilidades.

Aizawa y Kan sin necesidad de mirarse, supieron que estaban de acuerdo con su amigo rubio, no sonaba mal hacerle un pequeño gesto a su ex alumno peliverde que bien podía ser la persona que más necesitaba tomarse unas horas para relajarse en buena compañía.

 **-¿Cuándo seria eso?-** , le preguntó Kan a Mic con curiosidad.

 **-Mmm, ¿hoy?-** , devolvió la pregunta Hizashi ya que no pensó eso detalladamente, aunque bien podía arreglar todo para que este mismo día llevaran a cabo el plan.

 **-No pasará, debo ir con Emi a visitar una tiendas para bebés ya que ella ha estado fastidiando con eso-** , dijo Aizawa secamente desde su sitio para luego seguir comiendo el almuerzo hecho por su esposa.

 **-Que padre tan entusiasta-** , comentó Kan con una gota en la sien viendo al pelinegro, bien sabía que estaba feliz a su manera por el embarazo de Emi, es que le es muy difícil demostrarlo dada su forma de ser y su extrema pereza.

 **-¿Entonces les parece el viernes?-** , propuso Present Mic con una mejor noción del momento adecuado para llevarse a Izuku a beber, solo tendría que dejar a Eri en casa de sus abuelos y listo.

 **-Bien, ¿le decimos a Midnight?-** , preguntó Kan con calma mirando a sus dos amigos, pues nunca dejaban afuera a su amiga y compañera profesora, el asunto es que tratándose del joven peliverde, quizás las cosas se les saldrían de las manos.

 **-Ella ya lo sabe-** , la vos femenina de la heroína +18 captó la atención de los tres hombres que se giraron a ver la entrada de la sala donde se encontraba Nemuri apoyada del umbral, solo intuían que estuvo allí lo suficiente para estar al tanto de todo. **-Y debo agregar que estoy adentro, también creo que Midoriya-kun debe disfrutar un poco, el superhombre invencible también debe divertirse con sus colegas-** , dijo Midnight sonriendo serenamente mientras que está de brazos cruzados.

 **-Es extraño pensar que hace años él era solo otro de nuestros estudiantes-** , comentó Hizashi con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica mientras que se colocaba las manos detrás del cuello y miraba al techo, solo recordando el pasado, como cuando vio a ese chico de pecosas mejillas destruir en un parpadeo al Cero Puntos en el examen de admisión.

Aizawa luego de tragar la comida en su boca, desvió su mirada hacia una ventana para ver el exterior. **-El tiempo trae muchas sorpresas, la primera vez que lo vi no esperaba que fuera a convertirse en el humano más poderoso del planeta-** , comentó Shota tranquilamente mientras recordaba como el chico de ojos verdes al principio tenía una personalidad algo tímida y nerviosa.

 **-Pero es grato ver todo lo que ha recorrido y logrado-** , agregó Kan con una ligera sonrisa mirando a la nada y tanto Nemuri como Hizashi y Shota le dieron la razón en silencio.

Después de todo ellos estuvieron allí en su momento para enseñarle todo lo que pudieron, es satisfactorio ver que uno de sus estudiantes haya llegado tan lejos superándolos en el proceso, lo mismo para Hawks y demás estudiantes de su generación que actualmente estaban siendo héroes íntegros de la sociedad.

Ser maestros es más satisfactorio de lo que se piensa a simple vista, en particular ellos 4 se sienten orgullosos de haber colaborado en el crecimiento de quien ahora es el Héroe número uno, por ello no había nada de malo en recompensarle por el buen trabajo que ha hecho.

* * *

Horas más tarde ya habían acabado las actividades en Yuuei, los alumnos comenzaban a abandonar el edificio en dirección a sus casas y de la misma forma las actividades terminaron en Little Heroes ya hace media hora, por ello como es costumbre los representantes de los niños los vinieron a buscar y se los llevaron a sus casas.

En el interior de la guardería, en la sala principal donde los niños pasaban la mayoría del tiempo, se encontraban Fuyumi, Manami y Eri. La pequeña niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos se iría a casa junto con Manami y se encontrarían con Izuku en la entrada de Yuuei donde dijo que las esperaría.

Fuyumi en cambio estaba sentada en su escritorio acomodando unos pocos papeles, se podría decir que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse ya que recibió ayuda de Manami y Eri para ordenar el desorden que antes ocupaba la sala, por supuesto la niña se ofreció sola a ayudar y ambas adultas solo le dieron tareas sencillas como guardar los juguetes.

 **-Bueno Fuyumi-Senpai, ya nos retiramos-** , decía Manami sosteniendo su cartera en un hombro mientras le sonreía a Fuyumi, la cual se giró a verle y la vio en la salida de la habitación con Eri tomando su mano.

 **-¿Ya te di la lonchera que me dio Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi con calma a la pelirosa, pues esperaba no olvidar devolver el envase del delicioso Bento que Izuku nuevamente se tomó la molestia de prepararle.

 **-Sí, ya la puse dentro de la mochila de Eri-chan-** , respondió Manami felizmente y Eri se dio la vuelta con diversión para mostrarle a Fuyumi su linda mochila donde se guardaron los envases del almuerzo de ellas tres.

Fuyumi le sonrió amablemente a Eri y luego a Manami. **-Bien, entonces tengan cuidado en el camino-** , les dijo la Todoroki a ellas mientras hacia un gesto de su mano para despedirlas.

 **-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Senpai-** , respondió Manami con notorio buen humor mientras hacia el mismo gesto para despedirse y después procedió a salir de la sala junto a Eri que sujetaba su mano.

 **-¡Adiós Fuyumi-Sensei!-** , se despidió Eri tiernamente de su profesora mientras se giraba a verla y agitaba una manito en el aire.

Fuyumi enternecida por la niña le dedicó una gentil sonrisa desde su escritorio. **-Adiós Eri, diviértete con tus abuelitos-** , se despidió la mujer pelimixto de la hija del Símbolo de la Paz hasta que ella y Manami cerraron la puerta al salir al pasillo.

Luego de eso, ella quedó sola en el lugar mientras escuchaba entretenida la alegre voz de Eri que conversaba con Manami hasta que ambas se alejaron mucho o salieron de Little Heroes, después de todo el edificio de la guardería es relativamente grande, pero al no haber ruido es fácil escuchar las voces que ronda por los pasillos.

Ella al tener privacidad, continuó recogiendo sus cosas para irse de una vez a casa, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, sencillamente al estar en pacifica soledad le era fácil recapacitar y analizar lo que no podía al estar ocupada cuidando de los niños.

 **(Manami-chan estaba muy feliz hoy)** , fue el pensamiento que también se le vino a la mente en la mañana cuando la saludo, durante toda la tarde esa radiante y feliz actitud no tuvo ningún cambio. En realidad Manami es una persona bromista, animada y extrovertida normalmente, sin embargo el día de hoy fue muy notorio para Fuyumi que ella estaba muy feliz por algo que le ocurrió y eso tenía curiosa a la Todoroki.

Pero ella solo suspiró tranquilamente con una sonrisa. **(Bueno, me alegra que a Manami-chan le haya pasado algo bueno para tenerla así, bien por ella)** , pensó Fuyumi honestamente feliz por su amiga y Kouhai, la cual en todo el día no reveló el motivo de su buen humor, quizás debió haberle preguntado, pero eso ahora es irrelevante.

De cualquier manera Fuyumi terminó de recoger sus cosas, se quitó su delantal y lo guardó, recogió su cartera de su escritorio y con todo listo cerró todas las puertas de la guardería y salió del edificio donde una vez afuera cerró la puerta principal. Luego al darse la vuelta se llevó la sorpresa de ver allí a Hawks sentado sobre el capó de su lujoso auto blanco, en cambio el héroe número dos sonrió al ver a Fuyumi.

 **-Hasta que por fin sales-** , dijo Hawks relajado y tan confiado como siempre, pues ha estado afuera por casi media hora, al menos le fue entretenido saludar a su linda sobrina Eri y a su buena amiga Manami que por alguna razón estaba radiante y sorpresivamente feliz.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, Hawks?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi sinceramente confundida por su presencia mientras se acercaba al auto, una cosa es que esperara afuera de su casa, pero esta es la primera vez que Hawks está en Little Heroes y eso la descolocaba un poco.

Él con sencillez la observa y se comienza a rascar la cabeza. **-Yo solo estuve esperándote, te puedo llevar a tu casa, Fuyumi-** , dijo el joven y apuesto hombre con serenidad mientras que audazmente le sonreía un poco a la chica.

 **-Agradezco el gesto, ¿pero por qué de la nada?-** , preguntó Fuyumi aun curiosa por los motivos de su amigo para repentinamente ofrecerse a eso.

 **-No es de la nada, solo… no sé, quise presumirle a mi linda amiga de mi auto-** , respondió Hawks con cautivadora confianza mientras que sonreía de lado y apoyaba su codo sobre su rodilla para sostenerse la cabeza, casi es como si estuviera posando para la portada de una revista. **-Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?-** , le preguntó tranquilamente el rubio a su amiga que se llevó un dedo al mentón para pensar.

 **-Pues quisiera leer unos libros nuevos que me llegaron ayer, además necesito hacer unos asuntos en mi computadora al llegar a casa-** , contestó Fuyumi con calma Fuyumi mientras organizaba en su mente lo que haría al llegar a su hogar.

 **-Perfecto, entonces salgamos un rato-** , dijo Hawks repentinamente mirando a la Todoroki, la cual se quedó unos segundos en silencio viéndole.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó la hija de Endeavor confundida por lo que acaba de proponer su amigo rubio.

 **-Tú sabes, tú y yo salgamos un rato a divertirnos, a soltarnos un poco, voy a hacer que te diviertas-** , argumentaba Hawks relajado y confiando en su carisma natural mientras se expresaba como si de un Playboy profesional se tratara, aunque fuese un galán no sonaba como un patán, tenía confianza pero sin embargo no parecía tener otra intención que no fuese pasárselo bien con Fuyumi.

Pero como es predecible, Fuyumi quizás puede que no captara lo que Hawks quería transmitir con su invitación. **-Salir con un amigo no está mal, pero aun así…-** , decía Fuyumi pensativa y un poco dudosa de si debía aceptar, después de todo de verdad quería leer esos libros que estuvo esperando desde hace dos semanas.

Hawks se quedó callado durante unos pocos segundos y luego sonrió con jovialidad. **-Claro, una salida de amigos, eso trataba de decir-** , decía el joven héroe con serenidad mientras que apoyaba sus manos sobre el limpio capó de su auto.

 **-Pero aun así ya tengo planes, ¿además no viniste para llevarme a casa?-** , preguntó Fuyumi algo confundida por la contradicción de su amigo, él vino a llevarla a casa pero en cambio le invitaba a salir a pasear.

Hawks asintió confirmando lo dicho como si fuese algo obvio. **-Por supuesto, luego de que te diviertas conmigo un rato, asi que súbete-** , dijo él sonriendo divertido mientras que se bajaba del capó y con calma se subió a su caro auto blanco.

Fuyumi solo observó como él tan despreocupado como siempre, le hacía señas para que se subiera, entonces cansada y a la vez divertida no le quedó de otra que también subirse al auto por el lado del copiloto. **-Nunca cambias, sigues planeando las cosas por tu cuenta-** , comentó ella la verdad a gusto con ese lado de él tan infantil e insistente, es como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia. **-Qué te digo, no se puede mejorar lo que ya es perfecto-** , bromeó Hawks fingiendo soberbia para luego encender su auto.

Ella le sonrió divertida mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. **-Lo que sería perfecto es que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad y comiences a manejar, de verdad quiero leer esos libros-** , le apresuró un poco ya que entre más rápido pasearan por u rato, más rápido estaría en su cuarto leyendo en paz.

Hawks no se vio afectado por la prisa y colocó sus manos sobre el volante como si se deleitara al jugar con la Todoroki. **-Que belleza tan exigente, casi no me dejas opciones para mis carismáticos comentarios-** , dijo él con calma mirando a Fuyumi, la cual inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

 **-Lo bueno es que son innecesarios-** , dijo Fuyumi sonriendo gentilmente a pesar de sus rudas palabras.

 **-Auch, que dura-** , respondió Hawks con diversión para luego ver al frente y comenzar a manejar.

* * *

Izuku, Manami y Eri llegaron a casa sin ningún problema, una vez allí los adultos se cambiaron de ropa y después salieron junto con la niña en dirección a la casa de Inko y Toshinori, donde ahora se encontraba, más precisamente frente a la puerta principal.

Izuku vestía de una camiseta blanca, una camisa a cuadros abierta por en medio y arremangada a los codos, unos vaqueros azules y unas botas de trabajo café. Manami por su parte tenía unos pantalones azules ajustados, una blusa rosa, unas zapatillas blancas ligeramente elevadas, unos pendientes en forma de corazón, tenía guantes de tela que resaltan la fragilidad de sus manos y su cabello rosado estaba mejor peinado que de costumbre, quizás fuese un detalle irrelevante, pero ella sin duda le puso más trabajo a su cuidado. Eri seguía con su misma ropa, después de todo no era necesario que ella se cambiara cuando se iba a quedar en casa de sus abuelos.

Izuku tocó el timbre tranquilamente mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la manita de su hija que estaba de pie a su lado. Manami y él estuvieron hablando con la pequeña hasta que la puerta se abrió desde adentro donde estaba el que alguna vez fue All Might, Toshinori Yagi, el cual se mostró sorprendido de verlos.

 **-Oh vaya, que grata sorpresa, hola Izuku, hola Eri-** , los saludó Toshinori alegremente al ser su hijo político/discípulo y su linda nieta los que tocaban a su puerta.

 **-¡Hola abuelito!-** , saludó Eri tan linda y alegre como siempre mientras que Izuku saludaba a su padre/mentor con un ademán de su mano.

Luego All Might se giró y bajó la cabeza para sonreírle a Manami de la cual también se percató de su presencia. **-Y por supuesto hola a ti también, joven Manami-** , la saludó Toshinori amablemente al tratarse de la mejor amiga de su hijo y de una joven a la cual ha conocido desde hace muchos años, además ella ha venido múltiples veces a visitar, la última vez fue hace pocos meses.

 **-Le he dicho muchas veces que puede solo llamarme Manami, Yagi-san-** , le dijo Manami divertida al hombre de apariencia demacrada y esquelética al frente suyo, pues a pesar de conocerse por mucho tiempo él seguía siendo muy educado.

El Ex Símbolo de la Paz les abrió la puerta y les hizo paso. **-Venga pasen, esta es su casa-** , les dijo Yagi abiertamente invitándoles a pasar ya que tenían vía libre para venir cuando quisieran, hasta él e Inko consideraban a Manami parte de la familia al mismo nivel que a Hawks.

Izuku negó educadamente con la cabeza. **-No nos quedaremos Toshinori-san, ¿mamá no te dijo que Eri estaría con ustedes hasta la noche?-** , le preguntó el peliverde con un poco de curiosidad a su padre.

 **-Quizás se le olvidó, de cualquier manera estoy feliz de poder cuidar a Eri-** , respondió Toshinori tranquilamente para luego sonreírle con amabilidad a su nieta que soltó la mano de su padre para acercarse al rubio y abrazarle una pierna, cosa que conmovió al héroe retirado.

La niña levantó la cabecita con curiosidad para ver a su abuelito. **-¿Y la abuelita?-** , le preguntó Eri a Yagi que le sonrió a la pequeña con calma.

 **-Salió a hacer unas compras, volverá pronto-** , respondió All Might mirándola a ella para después levantar la mirada hacia Izuku. **-¿Y ustedes dos a dónde van?-** , les preguntó a su sucesor y a la pequeña mujer pelirosa que le acompaña, pues ambos parecían arreglados para salir a alguna parte.

 **-Papi y Manami-chan van a tener una cita-** , respondió Eri felizmente y con inocencia antes de que Izuku tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle a Toshinori, el cual se vio notablemente sorprendido por la noticia.

El hombre rubio miró primero a su hijo buscando una confirmación, pero fue Manami la que se la dio. **-Es tal y como Eri-chan lo dijo-** , recalcó La Brava con deslumbrante alegría viendo al padre del peliverde que tardó unos segundos en procesar la situación, no porque fuera difícil de creer, sino que era repentina.

 **-Oh vaya, eso es bueno, entonces les deseo suerte a ambos-** , les dijo Toshinori a Izuku y a Manami con una honesta sonrisa que les deseaba una exitosa cita sin interrupciones ni problemas, lo cual avergonzó un poco a Izuku y alegró a Manami.

Izuku se aguantó muy bien la vergüenza de que su padre/maestro le deseara suerte en su cita, entonces solo sonrió ligeramente. **-Adiós Toshinori-san, adiós Eri-** , se despedía de ellos dos terminando por mirar con afecto a su linda hija de grandes y adorables ojos rojos.

 **-Hasta luego Papi, tráeme algo rico-** , dijo Eri sonriéndole con ternura a su padre que con calma se arrodilló frente a la pequeña para colocarle una mano sobre su cabecita.

 **-Claro Princesa, no me olvidaré de traerte algo que te gustará-** , le dijo Izuku con cariño a la peliblanca que es su hija y recordaría comprarle un dulce para hacerla feliz.

Toshinori les sonrió a Izuku y a Manami mientras que metía a Eri dentro de la casa. **-Muy bien, adiós a ambos-** , se despidió All Might de ellos dos mientras que Eri con entusiasmo les sonreía y agitaba su manito en el aire, siendo correspondida por ambos adultos que se despidieron hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Ambos sonriendo por la ternura de Eri, se alejaron de la puerta y salieron hasta la calle, donde Izuku suspiró un poco para calmarse y se decidió por mirar directamente a su mejor amiga a su lado.

 **-Muy bien Manami, sé que es algo patético que diga esto, pero estoy en tus manos, no tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde llevarte-** , se expresó Izuku sinceramente con la mente en blanco, podría haber un millón de lugares a donde ir, pero al ser todo tan repentino no se le ocurría un lugar para llevar a Manami a divertirse.

Ella sonrió divertida mirando a Izuku que evidentemente le superaba mucho en altura. **-No tienes que complacerme Izuku-kun, esta cita es para que te diviertas, ¿tiene algún lugar al que quieras ir?-** , le preguntó La Brava con alegre curiosidad a su cita de cabello verde que se quedó unos segundos pensando.

 **-Quizás… ¿al parque?-** , dijo él algo inseguro de si es un lugar apropiado.

 **-Muy bien, algo simple para comenzar-** , decía felizmente Manami ya que ahora iniciaba su esperada cita en la cual no ha parado de pensar en todo el día. **-Confía en mi Izuku-kun, voy a hacer que te diviertas mucho en nuestra cita-** , declaró ella con seguridad, pues más que enamorar a Izuku, quería que él pudiera entretenerse, esta es su manera de permitirle ser un poco egoísta y pensar en si mismo.

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver a su mejor amiga tan motivada. **-No sé si cuenta, pero me divierte verte tan animada con esto-** , le comentó el héroe Deku a la pelirosa al frente suyo que se sonrojó ligeramente apenada por sus palabras.

 **-E-Eso no cuenta-** , respondió Manami sonriendo algo avergonzada mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección.

* * *

Charlaron como están acostumbrados en el camino al parque, no tardaron mucho en llegar al más cercano donde Izuku acostumbraba a traer a Eri, ambos llegaron y una vez allí comenzaron a caminar observando los alrededores.

Obviamente hubo personas que reconocieron al símbolo de la paz, pero no era sorpresa verlo caminando por esta zona ya que anteriores veces ha traído a una niña con él. Las frescas brisas surcaban el aire de forma que el follaje de los árboles se sacudía tranquilamente, el sol estaba oculto detrás de una nube y en el parque habían algunas familias y parejas caminando.

Luego de un rato de caminar, Manami e Izuku compraron unos helados y se sentaron en una de las bancas ubicadas sobre una leve colina donde era apreciable el verde pasto donde niños y padres jugaban a la pelota y demás actividades.

 **-Me alivia ver lo tranquilo que es aquí-** , comentó Izuku con satisfacción mientras que sostenía su helado de fresa en su mano derecha.

Manami que sostenía su helado de chocolate, asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, puede ser un poco aburrido, pero es satisfactorio ver que todo tu trabajo permite que las personas puedan sonreír en paz-** , decía La Brava con calma y una ligera sonrisa mientras observaba las expresiones de las familias y parejas que podían disfrutar esa paz gracias a Izuku.

El peliverde miró a su amiga a su lado. **-No solo es gracias a mí, todos los héroes hacen su mayor esfuerzo para preservar esta tranquilidad-** , dijo Izuku humildemente reconociendo el duro esfuerzo que hacen todos sus colegas héroes que también aportan en la paz que hoy se disfruta.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír encantada con la forma de ser del joven hombre al lado suyo. **-Me gusta que seas tan humilde a pesar de que te estoy elogiando-** , dijo Manami tan sincera y directa que causó que Izuku se sonrojara ligeramente, pero no se puso nervioso, en cambio se fijó en algo en el rostro de su amiga.

 **-Tienes un poco de helado cerca de la boca, Manami-** , le dijo Izuku a su bajita amiga mientras le señalaba el lugar donde tenía un poco de chocolate.

Ella vio esto como una bandera que se levantó y aprovecharía la situación. **-¿Podrías quitármelo?-** , le preguntó Manami acercando su rostro mientras cierra sus ojos y sonríe, de esa forma ambos parecerían más una pareja en una cita.

 **-Es un poco vergonzoso-** , respondió Izuku ligeramente sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su entorno para verificar a las personas que pueden estar viéndolos, pero todos estaban en sus propios asuntos y absolutamente nadie los estaban viendo.

Manami con diversión abrió un ojo para ver al peliverde al frente suyo. **-No debería, estamos en una cita, ¿verdad?, además somos mejores amigos-** , dijo ella con alegría que terminó por dejar sin excusas al héroe Deku, el cual se resignó a tragarse su vergüenza.

Él acercó su pulgar a la comisura del labio de Manami para limpiarle el chocolate gentilmente, luego Izuku recogió su mano y chupó su dedo un poco para quitarse el chocolate, esto evidentemente le apenaba un poco al pensar que se veían como una pareja, pero lograba mantener su expresión tranquila.

 **-¿Satisfecha?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su mejor amiga que sonreía divertida mientras que sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas.

Ella con su radiante sonrisa asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. **-Mucho, ¿y tú?-** , preguntó Manami de vuelta con cierta picardía para jugar un poco con el peliverde, el cual cerró sus ojos mientras miraba al frente.

 **-No me pruebes-** , contestó el joven hombre manteniendo la compostura mientras seguía comiendo su helado de fresa, lo cual divirtió a La Brava que soltó una linda risilla.

 **-Es que es divertido-** , dijo Manami con felicidad viendo a Izuku que esbozó una ligera sonrisa al escucharla tan animada. **-Ahora dentro de un rato vamos al acuario-** , declaró ella con entusiasmo mientras seguía degustando su frio y delicioso helado de chocolate.

Izuku abrió los ojos y miró a la pelirosa algo dudoso. **-Pero el más cercano está a media hora en tren-** , le dijo él a ella con calma, bien podían llegar allí en un par de minutos si él los llevaba de un solo salto o corriendo, pero al ser una cita ambos acordaron ir en transportes o caminando como personas normales.

Manami se giró a ver a Izuku con una amplia sonrisa. **-Tenemos tiempo-** , dijo ella completamente contenta con la idea de disfrutar cada segundo del viaje con el hombre del que está enamorada, además aún quedaba tiempo para que anocheciera, asi que tenían horas para disfrutar su cita juntos.

* * *

En el trayecto al acuario, se vieron un poco interrumpidos a causa de los fans de Izuku que se acercaron en el tren para pedirle fotos y autógrafos, él amablemente los atendió y ellos agradecidos se retiraron apreciando las fotos que se tomaron con el Símbolo de la Paz.

Uno pensaría que luego de eso no habría más interrupciones en su cita, pero al bajar del tren y estar afuera de la estación, un grupo de 4 chicas se acercaron al hombre peliverde para pedirle varias fotos, pues no todos los días podían ver al héroe número uno vistiendo como un modelo, aunque su conjunto de ropa fuera simple, él la lucia tan bien que sin proponérselo cautivada a las chicas a su alrededor, lo cual irritaba ligeramente a Manami, quien de brazos cruzados se resignó a no ahuyentar a las chicas que al pasar de unos minutos tuvieron suficiente y se despidieron del héroe Deku que fue generoso en todo momento.

Manami no le ocultó su descontento a Izuku, el cual comprendiéndola prometió procurar que no los interrumpieran más, o si era el caso que durara lo menos posible para que no perdieran tiempo en su cita, algo que La Brava agradeció sinceramente y de nuevo siguió radiante y feliz mientras que caminaba junto con Izuku al acuario.

Unos minutos de caminata fueron suficientes para que ambos ya se encontraran dentro del acuario, donde las únicas fuentes de luz provenían de los ventanales en los cuales se encontraban las criaturas que adentro coexistían, una gran variedad de peces, tortugas, cangrejos y depredadores nadaban en la majestuosidad del ambiente que fue creado exclusivamente para ellos, algunos con lugares propios y alejados del resto debido a los problemas que conllevaría su encuentro, habían llegado al hermoso lugar de exposición de especies marinas, el _"Acuario: Deep Ocean"_.

 **-De verdad no viene tanta gente entresemana-** , comentó Izuku con calma mientras que caminaba junto con Manami al lugar donde no estaba tan cargado de personas como pensó que estaría, esto porque es un miércoles en la tarde.

Aiba con felicidad levantó la cabeza para ver a Izuku. **-Es mejor para nosotros, tenemos más espacio para nosotros-** , dijo Manami con notorio entusiasmo para luego tomar de la mano a Izuku y jalarlo para que comenzaran a ver a los animales.

De esa manera pasaron unos minutos, ambos viendo con interés a los peces nadando, Manami señalaba a aquellos que le parecían graciosos e Izuku estaba satisfecho de poder ver a las especies nadar despreocupadamente. La pelirosa llevaba a Izuku de un lugar a otro y era evidente que también el peliverde se estaba divirtiendo al solo observar junto a su mejor amiga, la cual en un momento señaló a los peces con forma de corazón que se besaban y bromeó un poco con Izuku para que hicieran lo mismo, entonces él un poco apenado desvió el tema al llevarla de la mano hasta la exhibición de los pingüinos.

Ella y él se pusieron frente a la vitrina que les daba vista al espacio de los pingüinos, donde los pequeños animales ocupaban la piedra cubierta con nieve en medio del agua. Unos estaban agrupados en grupos sobre la piedra, otros saltaban al agua para nadar, otros se caían chistosamente y otros parecían comunicarse entre sí.

 **-Mira a esa pareja de pingüinos, son muy lindos-** , dijo Manami animada señalándole a Izuku a los dos lindos pingüinos sobre la piedra que estaban rozando sus cabezas afectuosamente entre sí, bien eran una pareja de pingüinos demostrándose su amor, lo cual enterneció a la heroína de cabello rosa intenso.

 **-Verlos me trae recuerdos-** , comentó Izuku con una sonrisa ligeramente nostálgica en relación a ver un número considerable de pingüinos, animales que vio en gran cantidad en uno de sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

Manami suspiró al saber de qué podría estar hablando él. **-Si estás hablando de cuando estuviste en el polo norte entonces guárdatelo, todavía no puedo creer que destruyeras ese Iceberg-** , dijo ella mostrando un poco de enojo en su tono mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Él apoyado en la barandilla se volteó a ver a su amiga y cita. **-Era necesario, el barco iba a chocar si no lo quitaba del camino-** , argumentó Izuku para tratar de tranquilizar a Manami, la cual al parecer seguía disgustada con lo que sucedió en aquel entonces.

Fue hace más de 2 años cuando él estaba viajando por el mundo junto a Eri, en uno de sus viajes terminó en camino al polo norte a causa de que unos criminales secuestraron al capitán, estos tenían planeado mover las pertenencias y a las personas a otro barco inmenso de contrabandistas, pero no contaron con que el símbolo de la paz estuviera allí para detenerlos y arrestarlos a todos.

Sin embargo el problema no terminó allí, había una tormenta y las autoridades costeras de Groenlandia no podían enviar ayuda por el clima, por lo cual él junto con un grupo de voluntarios tuvieron que navegar el barco hasta la costa y en el camino un Iceberg se puso en medio y tenían a más de 150.000 tripulantes dentro del barco, entonces el Símbolo de la Paz salvó el día deshaciéndose del Iceberg y luego despejó las nubes del cielo con el poder de un solo puñetazo, la historia termina con todos llegando a una costa Groenlandia a salvo y de allí Izuku y Eri tuvieron que tomar un avión hacia Canadá que era el destino inicial.

 **-Aun así me parece ridículo que te metieras al agua congelada para golpear la gran base del Iceberg-** , dijo Manami frunciendo el ceño tiernamente molesta mientras miraba a Izuku, el cual efectivamente hizo añicos el inmenso Iceberg al golpearlo desde debajo del agua.

El peliverde se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga. **-Ya me disculpé por preocuparte aquella vez-** , dijo Izuku esperando que olvidara de una vez aquel suceso, no es como que tuvo muchas opciones en aquel momento, estaba apresurado por llevar a Eri a un sitio seguro para que no se resfriara por el clima frio.

La Brava agachó la cabeza un poco desanimada. **-No entiendes lo preocupada que estuve cuando leí la noticia por internet-** , dijo Manami apretando un poco sus manos al rememorar lo angustiada que estuvo al ver la noticia y las muchas llamadas que tuvo que hacerle a Izuku hasta que él finalmente respondió para decir que acababan de aterrizar en Canadá.

A Izuku no le gustó ver desanimada a la pelirosa, así que se inclinó un poco para acariciarle la cabeza. **-Ya ya, eso es pasado, ¿de acuerdo?, además te traje ese recuerdo-** , decía el joven hombre con una amable sonrisa dedicada a Manami, la cual se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-Bueno, me gustó ese peluche de oso polar-** , contestó ella un poco avergonzada recordando el lindo peluche que él le trajo de Canadá cuando se encontraron en una de las agencias de héroes estadounidenses del héroe Deku.

Ella honestamente no podía estar molesta con él, después de todo es el héroe del mundo, su trabajo es salvar a las personas en peligro sin importar las circunstancias tan extremas en las que se encuentre, además él nunca ha fallado ni ha permitido que una persona padezca en toda su carrera profesional, solo podía confiar ciegamente en que siempre volvería vivo pese a las adversidades, ese es el tipo de hombre del cual se enamoró al fin y al cabo, uno que no permitiría que otros lloraran por él, uno que viviría ya que Eri necesitaba a su padre.

Manami se elevó de puntitas para aprovechar que Izuku se había inclinado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Izuku que sonrojado se recompuso con una mano sobre su mejilla derecha que repentinamente había sido besada por la linda pelirosa que sonreía alegre al frente suyo.

 **-Con esto puedo olvidar lo que pasó, asi que sigamos con nuestra cita, Izuku-kun-** , dijo la joven heroína felizmente y un poco sonrojada mientras que enlazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. Luego miró una vitrina que estaba al fondo de uno de los pasillos. **-¡Mira a ese delfín, Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Manami emocionada tomando de la mano al peliverde para jalarlo hacia el final del pasillo.

Al llegar, ambos apreciaron como unos tres delfines nadaban en paz y ocasionalmente subían a la superficie para saltar. Manami apreciaba con tranquilidad a las hermosas criaturas mientras que Izuku no podía despegar la mirada de Manami.

De verdad es… extraño, ella es su mejor amiga, habían salido de esta manera ya varias veces, visitar distintos sitios, charlar en confianza como estaban acostumbrados, en esencia han hecho eso muchas veces, varias de las cuales Hawks también estuvo presente. Pero… ahora, ahora ellos dos están en una cita y eso no le era indiferente a él, ahora lo que antes era un simple beso en la mejilla es suficiente para que su corazón se acelere.

Quizás antes no se dio cuenta, pero ahora ellos dos se veían como una verdadera pareja en una cita, y la verdad… eso no se sentía para nada mal.

Él dejó de mirar a Manami para enfocarse en las tres criaturas que nadaban pacíficamente en la gran piscina de agua que fue construida para ellas. Honestamente estaba satisfecho de haber venido para apreciar tal vista. **-Es muy bonito-** , comentó él captando la atención de Manami que levantó la cabeza para observar la acogedora sonrisa del joven hombre. **-Quisiera que Eri estuviera aquí, a ella le gustan mucho los delfines-** , agregó entretenido imaginándose la tierna emoción de su hijita al ver a los delfines.

La Brava sonrió enternecida por el espíritu paternal del apuesto hombre que es su cita. **-La próxima vez la traeremos con nosotros, pero esta tarde solamente somos tu y yo, ¿comprendido?-** , le dijo Manami a Izuku con alegría mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

Izuku sin inconvenientes asintió con la cabeza. **-Claro, soy todo tuyo el resto de la tarde-** , respondió él con calma mientras se coloca las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-¿Por qué no toda mi vida?-** , preguntó Manami con una radiante e inocente sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, cosa que tuvo un fuerte efecto en Izuku que se cubrió la cara tímidamente con una mano.

 **-P-Paso a paso, Manami-chan-** , respondió Izuku evitando mirarla y tratando de no dejarse afectar mucho por pregunta tan comprometedora de su mejor amiga.

Manami ríe divertida ante la reacción de su amado, y al mismo tiempo siente mucha dicha, pues Izuku en ningún momento negó la posibilidad de tenerlo toda la vida, ese simple detalle significa mucho para La Brava que estaba más que satisfecha con que existiera la esperanza de que algún día pueda compartir sus días con el peliverde del cual lleva años enamorada.

Una cabellera rubia capta la atención de Manami, la cual deja de reír y logra divisar a lo lejos, al fondo del pasillo que estaba detrás de Izuku a una mujer que ella conocía bien, una heroína con el poder de hacerse gigante, Mt Lady, o mejor dicho Yu Takeyama que con ropas civiles estaba ojeando a los peces con una ligera sonrisa, hasta no temía tocar el cristal para tratar de atraer a algunos peces payaso.

Manami entrecerró los ojos con seriedad al notar la presencia de la rubia. **(La gigante oxigenada está aquí, no voy a permitir que ella arruine mi tiempo a solas con Izuku-kun)** , pensó ella sintiendo cierto desagrado hacia la heroína, después de todo ella fue una de los desamores de Izuku y lo que menos quería es que ellos dos se encontraran justamente en medio de SU cita.

Ella rápidamente relajó su expresión para forzar una sonrisa y ver a Izuku. **-Ven Izuku-kun, es hora de irnos-** , le dijo Manami a él mientras le tomaba de la muñeca para jalarle, pero él no se movía y le miraba extrañado.

 **-Pero acabamos de llegar-** , dijo Izuku confundido mirando a su mejor amiga que por algún motivo parece algo apresurada.

Ella un poco nerviosa se llevó una mano al estómago. **–E-Es que se me antojo un postre, ¿a ti no?-** , preguntó Manami tratando de usar esa medida de escape para que ambos cambiaran de localización.

 **-Ahora que lo dices, quiero algo dulce-** , dijo Izuku mirando con calma a su amiga, el helado de hace rato al parecer no fue suficiente para saciar sus ganas de azúcar.

La Brava sonrió complacida y aliviada de que ahora tuviera vía libre para abandonar el lugar. **-Entonces vámonos, pronto comenzará a atardecer-** , dijo Manami mirando con alegría al peliverde que se comenzó a dejar llevar por ella hacia la salida del acuario.

 **-¿De acuerdo?-** , aceptó Izuku algo dudoso por el repentino cambio de actitud de Manami, la conoce muy bien y pudo notar que algo la preocupaba, quizás estaba muy acelerada por el tiempo que les quedaba de cita, aunque a él eso no le preocupe, quizás ella tenga planeado ir a muchos lugares.

Mientras tanto Yu que estaba en el fondo de aquel pasillo, con curiosidad se volteó a ver en dirección a unas voces que escuchó cerca de los delfines, pero no alcanzó a ver a las personas, solo observó una camisa a cuadros cruzar a la derecha en un pasillo donde al final debería estar la salida.

Ella no le dio mucha importancia a eso y se encogió de hombros para seguir caminando por el acuario, llegó allí solo porque estaba paseando y por mero capricho decidió entrar a observar a los peces, quería matar el tiempo antes de que fuera de noche para ir a cenar a casa de su madre.

Ella se detuvo al lado de una de las peceras donde observó a dos hipocampos desplazándose uno junto al otro en pareja, a lo cual ella baja la mirada hacia la tabla de texto que estaba sobre la barandilla para proceder a leer.

 **-Dato curioso: Los caballitos de mar o Hipocampos una vez que eligen una pareja esta se mantiene para toda su vida-** , leyó la heroína Mt Lady con interés y luego levantó la mirada para ver a esos dos Caballitos de mar con una sonrisa. **-Quizás no estaría mal traer a Midoriya-kun a este lugar, todavía no es tarde para arreglar mi error y ser su pareja para toda la vida-** , se dijo a sí misma la hermosa rubia con alegría.

* * *

Devuelta con Izuku y Manami, ambos pasados varios minutos ahora se encontraban dentro de un Café muy colorido y lleno de… peludas criaturitas.

 **-¡Asombroso, hay muchos gatos!-** , exclamó Manami emocionada al ver a todos los adorables y lindos gatos que estaban en todo el local.

Izuku a su lado sonrió divertido por la infantil pero linda reacción de su amiga. **-Bueno, dijiste que querías entrar a un Cat Café, es lo que se esperaba-** , dijo él con calma mientras que tanto él como ella eran guiados por uno de los empleados hacia una mesa donde ambos tomaron asiento.

Ambos vieron los menús y le dieron sus órdenes donde se aseguraron de pedir algo dulce para acompañar sus cafés, el empleado se retiró y ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Manami tenía la mirada fija en un gatito negro que estaba acostado en el suelo y era evidente para el símbolo de la paz que ella quería acariciarlo y consentirlo, después de todo Manami ama a los gatos.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente a la pelirosa de coletas. **-Sabes Manami, deberías acariciar a los gatos también-** , le dijo él a ella con calma ya que todos los clientes podían jugar con los gatos si querían, por algo es un Cat Café.

Manami al ver que Izuku no tendría problema con eso, tuvo vía libre y con linda emoción se bajó de su asiento para acercarse al gatito negro, el cual se dejó consentir por La Brava, la cual tenía los ojos iluminados y una gran sonrisa mientras consentía al animalillo. Luego no pasó más de un minuto antes de que un gato de color blanco se acomodara sobre el regazo de ella y una gata de color rojo se acurrucara junto a la joven mujer.

 **-¡Dios!, ¡son tan lindos!-** , decía Manami encantada con los adorables felinos que se dejaban consentir por ella, se sentía en el paraíso y era evidente lo feliz que estaba, hasta Izuku podía pensar que si ella tuviera orejas y cola de gato entonces se estarían moviendo de un lado a otro. **-Tú también deberías hacerlo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo ella al peliverde mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

Izuku sintió una reconfortante calidez en su interior al verla y no dudó en sentarse al lado de ella y colocarle una mano en la cabeza para acariciársela, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Manami que se estremeció y luego se sonrojó al ver que efectivamente Izuku la estaba mimando a ella.

 **-N-No se supone que sea yo la que sea acariciada-** , dijo Aiba un poco avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco, se supone que él debía acariciar a un gato, no a ella.

 **-¿Te molesta?-** , le preguntó Izuku con una ligera sonrisa a su mejor amiga, si a ella no le gustaba entonces se detendría.

 **-N-No dije eso-** , respondió Manami tiernamente avergonzada ya que de verdad disfrutaba de la cálida mano de Izuku acariciando gentilmente su cabeza, algo que él acostumbraba a hacerle mucho, pero en esta situación se sentía más íntimo y especial, esta es su cita.

 **-Lo siento, es que te veías tan linda que no pude ayudar-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo tranquilamente sin estar completamente consciente de lo mucho que alegraban esas palabras a Manami.

Ella levantó su cabeza para verle a él con una hermosa expresión de felicidad. **-Me gusta que seas tan sincero, sigue hasta que estés satisfecho-** , dijo Manami felizmente y ligeramente sonrojada mientras que ella por su parte seguía acariciando a los tres gatos que estaban con ella.

Izuku ante esas palabras continuó acariciando la cabeza de Manami mientras que también paseaba su vista por el local, solo viendo con calma el número de gatos que había y como los otros clientes interactuaban con ellos, sin darse cuenta el peliverde sonrió con un afecto muy profundo, cosa que La Brava no ignoró.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** , le preguntó Manami a su mejor amigo con curiosidad.

Él tardó unos segundos en negar con la cabeza tranquilamente. **-Nada en especial-** , dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Manami frunciendo un poco el ceño e inflando las mejillas tiernamente molesta para meterle presión al peliverde, el cual luego de unos segundos suspiró decidiéndose por hablar.

 **-Solo pensaba que Eri se divertiría mucho con tantos gatitos, ya me la imagino emocionada queriendo abrazarlos-** , explicó el cariñoso padre con plenitud y cariño en su voz mientras que se hacía una imagen mental de su hija sonriendo y jugando con los felinos, eso era suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa en su cara.

Manami sintió su corazón acelerarse más de lo normal al escuchar esas palabras de Izuku, de verdad se sentía feliz de haberse enamorado de él y ella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. **-Es curioso que en mis 21 años ya esté en una cita con un padre soltero-** , comentó Manami con diversión y una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Solo tengo un año más que tu-** , dijo Izuku tranquilamente viendo a su mejor amiga de largo cabello rosa, aunque en unos meses cumpliría 23 por ahora seguía teniendo 22, la diferencia de edad es casi insignificante.

Manami abrió sus ojos para después levantar la cabeza en dirección a Izuku. **-Eso es lo más curioso, eres aun joven y te comportas como un verdadero padre para Eri, eres increíble, Izuku-kun-** , elogió ella sinceramente conmovida por el puro amor paternal que sentía Izuku por Eri que no es su hija biológica, recordar este hecho solo le hacía amarlo más a él.

Izuku se sonrojó ligeramente por el halago de Manami. Al paso de un par de minutos su orden llegó, ambos charlaron tranquilamente mientras bebían sus cafés y comían los dulces de acompañamiento, también volvieron a consentir a los gatos y al pasar media hora desde que llegaron, ambos salieron del local satisfechos del trato que recibieron.

Al una vez estar en la calle, Izuku se volteó a ver a Manami que está a su lado. **-Sabes, ya tengo un lugar al que quiero ir-** , dijo el peliverde con una ligera sonrisa captando la atención de la pequeña pero hermosa joven mujer que le miró con intriga.

 **-¿Cuál?-** , preguntó Manami con curiosidad viendo al héroe número uno.

* * *

Ahora ambos se encontraban dentro de un parque de diversiones, específicamente ambos se encontraban al frente de la noria mientras que el sol ya se estaba comenzando a ocultar en el horizonte, por lo tanto el cielo estaba dibujado de anaranjado y las familias estaban comenzando a salir del parque al hacerse tarde.

Manami silbó con asombro al apreciar que Izuku la trajo frente a la noria. **-Vaya héroe número uno, la noria es un sitio propio de una cita, me asombras-** , dijo ella un poco en broma mientras le sonreía a su mejor amigo que está a su lado.

 **-Oye, no me subestimes, ya he tenido citas antes-** , dijo Izuku ligeramente ofendido por el comentario, no es como si siguiera siendo aquel tímido e inseguro chico que no sabía a donde ir en una cita.

 **-Ya lo sé, yo en varias oportunidades te tuve que dar consejos-** , dijo Manami suspirando un poco e Izuku arrepentido supo que había tocado un tema sensible. **-A pesar de que ya sabias que estaba enamorada de ti-** , agregó ella con pesadez mientras tenía sus manos sobre su cintura.

El joven hombre se rascó una mejilla mientras que su expresión reflejaba un poco de culpa. **-Lo siento por eso, es… complicado-** , dijo Izuku lamentando no haber pensado bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

De cualquier manera Manami cambió su actitud y le sonrió con alegría a Izuku. **-No te preocupes, ¡vamos, subamos!-** , exclamó ella con emoción al tomarle a él de la mano para jalarlo hacia la atracción del parque.

Ambos sin problemas se subieron, se sentaron en asientos opuestos de la cabina y la noria comenzó a moverse, las otras cabinas de la atracción no estaban todas ocupadas cuando ellos se fijaron, si acaso solo habían parejas que deseaban algo de privacidad, pero esto les es indiferente a ellos que en silencio se voltearon a apreciar el paisaje.

 **-Es una vista preciosa-** , comentó Manami con calma dejándose atrapar por la belleza del atardecer al frente suyo, con el sol puesto sobre el horizonte mientras que las nubes estaban coloreadas por su rojizo color que las torneaba anaranjadas.

 **-Sí que lo es-** , coincidió Izuku igual de cautivado mientras que la cabina de ellos dos se seguía elevando y podían apreciar cada vez mejor el panorama del parque y detrás el atardecer.

 **-Me recuerda a aquella vez que junto a Hawks y Eri nos subimos en la noria gigante de Londres-** , comentó Manami sonriendo sin despegar la vista de la ventana mientras recordaba con cariño aquella memoria del pasado.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente ante la mención de aquel suceso. **-Lo recuerdo, tuvimos problemas cuando quiso estirar las alas adentro-** , dijo él con diversión ante los problemas que les dio su emplumado mejor amigo.

 **-Por culpa de él no pude apreciar bien el paisaje-** , dijo esta vez Manami con un poco de enojo al recordar aquel detalle.

 **-¿De qué te quejas?, al día siguiente te llevé de nuevo con Eri-** , le decía el joven hombre a la linda pelirosa que parecía haber olvidado aquello.

Izuku llevaba a Eri en su carriola y junto a Manami se subieron a la cabina del London Eye, en aquel momento Eri de 2 años se despertó de su siesta queriendo ser cargada por su padre, el cual la levantó en sus brazos con cuidado y de esa forma ellos junto con Manami apreciaron la hermosa ciudad de Londres mientras que seguían subiendo por la noria, pero honestamente la atención de Izuku estaba más sobre la pequeña Eri que miraba con asombro el paisaje.

 **-Es cierto, fue muy bueno-** , dijo Manami sonriendo profundamente feliz, no por recordar la vista desde el London Eye, pues en realidad ella no se fijó mucho en el paisaje, La Brava estaba viendo enternecida en aquel momento como Izuku miraba paternalmente a la linda Eri, esa fue la mejor vista que ella obtuvo de aquella noria y atesoraba ese recuerdo con cariño.

Sin embargo ahora no estaban con Eri, estaban solo ellos dos en su cita, ambos miraban por la ventana y apreciaban una vista que no pudieron aquel día. Manami se sentía satisfecha y a la vez complacida de vivir un momento así de dulce con Izuku como ha soñado incontables veces.

Pero Izuku en cambio no podía estar completamente sumergido en el momento, pues esta situación la ha vivido antes, el hermoso atardecer, el acogedor silencio entre ambos, la cálida sensación en su pecho, casi todo le recordaba a… Fuyumi, a la primera cita que tuvo con ella cuando comenzaron a salir en segundo año.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por recordar aquel momento ahora mismo que estaba junto a Manami en su cita. Por ello con un poco de esfuerzo despejó esos pensamientos de su mente al apartar la mirada de la ventana y ver directamente a su mejor amiga… Manami Aiba.

Ella es… increíble, asombrosa, divertida, ella es una en un millón y no había dudas en que es especial para él, más aun considerando que toda esta tarde fue idea de ella para que él se divirtiera, de verdad la quiere mucho, aunque no sería extraño que eso que siente sea algo más que simple cariño.

 **-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Manami con curiosidad a Izuku que desde hace casi un minuto no ha dejado de verla. **-¿Te estás enamorando?-** , preguntó ella de forma coqueta y ligeramente bromista mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Izuku con una sonrisa calmada volvió a ver el atardecer al frente de él. **-Es que es difícil decirlo, pero cada vez que te veo tan llena de vida me vuelven los recuerdos de Yuuei, como mi Kouhai tan alegre me mostraba esa sonrisa solo a mí-** , decía con calidez mientras recordaba cuando su linda y alegre Kouhai sonreía con más corazón cuando hablaba con él.

Manami sonrió dulcemente mientras lo mira con afecto. **-Eso es porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Izuku-kun-** , dice ella sin ninguna duda en su corazón ni vacilación en su mente, sus sentimientos son puros.

Izuku cerró sus ojos tranquilamente. **-Lo sé, al menos lo supe después de la quinta vez que me lo confesaste-** , dijo él sonriendo un poco apenado.

Ella suspiró al recordar eso. **-Debiste haberme creído la primera vez-** , le dijo La Brava un poco seria para reprenderle el no haberle creído cuando hablaba completamente en serio en ese momento.

Izuku se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se volteaba a verla con una ligera sonrisa. **-L-Lo siento, era extraño para mí que alguien se me confesara, me sorprendió que fuera una Kouhai de primer año el primer día de clases, no sabía qué pensar-** , dijo él para defenderse en lo posible.

Pues efectivamente fue así, el primer día de clases en su segundo año, luego de la ceremonia de apertura, una nueva alumna de primer año de baja estatura y coletas rosadas entró a la clase 2-A cuando todos los alumnos estaban presentes, ella sin ninguna vergüenza confesó su amor y esto causó revuelo en la clase y mucha sorpresa en Izuku que bien en ese momento solo pudo pensar que era una broma, después de todo no la había visto nunca y repentinamente se le declara.

Manami esbozó una hermosa sonrisa mientras ve a Izuku. **-Amor a primera vista-** , dijo ella decidiendo no revelar un secreto que ha mantenido oculto por años, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que al ver a Izuku en Yuuei sabía de inmediato que le confesaría sus sentimientos.

De un momento a otro, la expresión de Izuku se volvió un poco amarga y llena de culpa. **-Lo siento-** , se disculpó el joven hombre agachando un poco la cabeza.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , le preguntó Manami un poco confundida y preocupada por su cambio de ánimo tan repentino.

 **-Honestamente lamento haberte dejado sin respuesta tanto tiempo-** , contestó el héroe afligido por su propia estupidez, alguien tan magnifica como ella merecía una respuesta inmediata a su confesión, pero en cambio él ha estado por años evitando dar una respuesta definitiva... se sentía un cobarde.

La joven mujer pelirosa sonrió con nostalgia y ligero pesar. **-Yo lo comprendo, en aquel momento tenías a Fuyumi-Senpai, no podía esperar algo más que solo estar a tu lado, pero aun así fui feliz-** , decía ella en lo que la alegría volvía a su rostro y levantaba la cabeza para ver directo a los ojos a Izuku. **-Y eso no ha cambiado, a pesar de que ustedes dos terminaron, a pesar de que has pasado por muchos desamores, yo siempre soy feliz de estar aquí a tu lado, Izuku-kun-** , decía Manami con las mejillas ligeramente rojas mientras hablaba con calidez en sus palabras, palabras que calaban con fuerza en Izuku que la escuchaba.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el hermoso atardecer y los rayos naranja del sol se reflejaron sobre su pálida piel y sus rosados ojos, su expresión tan bella tenía atrapado al Símbolo de la Paz. **-Para brindarte mi apoyo incondicional siempre que me necesites, puede que no correspondas a mis sentimientos, pero no me rendiré contigo solo por eso-** , dijo Manami con profundo afecto en su tono que terminó por activar un interruptor en Izuku.

 **-Manami-** , dijo el peliverde captando la atención de la pelirosa que se giró a verle con tranquilidad. **-Tú me gustas-** , dijo Izuku mirándola directamente a los ojos y luego de eso la cabina se quedó en silencio cuando se detuvieron en la cima, en el lugar más alto de la atracción.

Los segundos pasaron y pasaron, Izuku no dejaba de ver a Manami que tenía la misma expresión ya que su cerebro estaba cargando las palabras dichas por el hombre joven. **-… ¿Qué?-** , terminó por preguntar Manami con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que su rostro comenzaba a arder y sus mejillas comenzaban a colorarse.

Izuku se sonrojó levemente y se llevó una mano al pecho. **-Al menos eso creo, es lo que siento, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tú para mi eres especial, eres mi mejor amiga, atesoro lo que tenemos mucho y no quiero perderlo por nada del mundo-** , decía Deku con sinceridad mientras sentía esa cálida y rara sensación que le era familiar, no había sentido algo así desde… _Ella_.

Él levantó la mirada hacia Manami, hacia la increíble chica que tiene al frente. **-Desde que te conozco me has apoyado, he pensado seriamente que no lo merezco, pero aun así allí estuviste, cuando Fuyumi terminó conmigo, cuando estuve decaído, cuando un relación no funcionó, siempre estuviste allí para sonreírme y tratar de animarme-** , decía Izuku mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar todo lo que ella ha hecho por él.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , decía Manami con la boca entreabierta y con las mejillas coloradas sin poder creer las lindas y dulces palabras que Izuku estaba diciendo.

 **-Yo creo que me gustas, pero por eso mismo no sé qué hacer, porque yo…-** , decía él mientras que su sonrisa se borraba y bajaba la mirada al momento en que una amarga expresión se dibujó en su rostro. **-Conozco bien el sentimiento de perder un amor y a una mejor amiga el mismo día-** , confesó el peliverde sintiendo su corazón estrujarse ante aquel doloroso recuerdo.

Un recuerdo de como lo que comenzó siendo un grandioso día, terminó con el peor resultado posible, un resultado que tendría un peso que le afectaría por mucho tiempo después. Estuvo decaído, triste, desdichado y desmotivado los primeros días, se sintió vacío y ausente las siguientes semanas, y se sintió confundido y perdido durante los siguientes meses.

Todo comenzó cuando su relación con Fuyumi… terminó.

Por supuesto que Manami sabía de lo que hablaba Izuku, ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que lo afectó su rompimiento, ella fue testigo de cómo algo se apagó en el Senpai que tanto amaba luego de aquel día, ella misma observó afligida y con frustración como su Senpai lloraba en la playa Dagobah y ella no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

Izuku levantó la cabeza para mirarle con un poco de pesar. **-No quiero que tú y yo terminemos así, que nuestra relación se acabe por algún error que yo cometa, por eso tengo miedo de aceptar tus sentimientos, porque pondría en peligro lo que tenemos ahora y no quiero meter la pata por segunda vez, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga-** , dijo él diciendo esto último con tristeza. **-Por eso por el momento quisiera que las cosas siguieran así entre nosotros, sé que es egoísta lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero actualmente no puedo confiar en mí mismo para aguantar otro golpe así-** , dijo el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos y estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta de ella, sin importar que tan hiriente sea, lo aceptaría.

Después de todo, acaba de rechazar su amor por miedo a ser herido de nuevo.

Sin embargo la reacción que observó no era para nada la que esperaba, pues Manami tenía sus grandes ojos húmedos y empezó a sollozar mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, cosa que tomó con la guardia baja al peliverde que se sintió muy mal por haberla hecho llorar.

 **-¡L-Lo siento!, ¿estás bien?-** , decía Izuku preocupado por ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella para sentarse a su lado y colocarle una mano en la espalda para tratar de reconfortarle.

Pero para su sorpresa ella levantó la cara para mostrar una linda sonrisa dibujaba sobre sus labios. **-C-Claro que estoy bien, dijiste que te gusto-** , dijo Manami en realidad muy feliz y debido a eso apenas pudo contener la emoción y comenzó a sollozar.

Izuku Midoriya, el peliverde del cual estaba locamente enamorada por años le acaba de confesar que siente algo por ella, ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz?.

 **-Pero yo…-** , decía Izuku bajando un poco la cabeza con tristeza, pues aclaró que no podría estar en una relación con ella, al menos no por ahora.

Ella se limpió un ojo con calma mientras le sonreía al joven héroe. **-Lo sé, entiendo tus motivos, todavía no estás preparado para dar el paso, es normal que tengas tantas dudas luego de lo que pasaste-** , decía Manami sin desanimarse y en cambio ella mostró una radiante expresión. **-¡Pero eso no me desanima!, voy a despejar tus dudas y en algún momento voy a hacerte entender que no soy igual a todas las demás-** , dijo con seguridad la pelirosa mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Izuku.

Ella gentil y dulcemente le coloco las manos en las mejillas a Izuku para que no apartara la mirada de ella, la preciosa Aiba sonrió con cariño y cerró sus ojos. **–Te haré entender que yo no soy igual a Fuyumi-Senpai-** , dijo Manami con felicidad y esto causó que él ensanchara ligeramente los ojos.

 **-Manami-** , dijo Izuku sin palabras y perplejo por el espíritu tan fuerte de su mejor amiga, pese a saber que él la rechazó, seguía tan determinada que resultaba admirable, ese lado de ella provocaba que su corazón se agitara y palpitara con fuerza.

 **-Lograré hacer que solo quieras verme a mí, porque yo…-** , decía Manami con suavidad mientras abría sus ojos para dedicarle a su amado una afectuosa sonrisa llena de amor. **-Yo si te amo Izuku-kun, amo absolutamente todo de ti-** , confesó La Brava con todo su corazón mientras que con un pulgar frotaba las pecas de Izuku que se sonrojó fuertemente y sintió una flecha atravesando su corazón al verla así.

Manami Aiba ama a Izuku Midoriya, no era un simple enamoramiento o atracción, es un amor fuerte que ha aguantado años de adversidades y como resultado era mucho más poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue. La Brava sabía que su Quirk solamente podría funcionar en una persona, y esa persona es el apuesto hombre de ojos verdes que aquel día hace años la salvó y se volvió su héroe.

 **-He estado a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas porque te amo, te he ayudado con tus relaciones porque deseo tu felicidad pese a que no sea conmigo, porque te amo-** , hablaba Manami ligeramente sonrojada pero feliz de poder expresar su amor con tanta libertad y en este ambiente tan adecuado para hacerlo. **-Y por supuesto amo a Eri-chan como si fuera mi propia hija, quizás es extraño, pero verla crecer a tu cuidado me ha hecho encariñarme mucho con ella, porque gracias a esa lindura puedo ver una parte de ti que me vuelve a enamorar-** , decía la mujer pelirosa con alegría agradeciéndole a Eri el permitirle ver el gran padre que será Izuku cuando tenga sus propios hijos.

Izuku por primera vez en años sentía que se estaba enamorando de nuevo, sentía que finalmente podría dejar atrás el pasado completamente para seguir adelante, y quizás sea Manami la chica con la cual quería criar a Eri, pues justo ahora sus palabras eran tan sobrecogedoras y cálidas que sentía que ella es la única en la cual puede llegar a confiar, podría confiar en que nunca le abandonaría como ya varias lo han hecho.

Izuku colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las delicadas manos de Manami, queriendo aferrarse a esa amabilidad y confort que ella le transmitía a través de su tacto. Ante esto Manami sonrió enternecida y desde el fondo de su corazón dijo las siguientes palabras.

 **-Por eso te lo diré cuantas veces haga falta, te amo Izuku-kun, y eso no cambiará, asi que esperaré hasta que tus dudas se esfumen y puedas aceptar que yo, Manami Aiba estaré siempre para ti-** , dijo Manami con una hermosa y amorosa sonrisa que terminó por darle el golpe final a Izuku, el cual sintió por unos segundos que los sentimientos le superaron y él se frotó los ojos con su mano libre.

 **-Manami…-** , dijo Izuku tomando la palabra mientras que levantaba la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a Manami. **-¿Puedo darte aunque sea algo para retribuirte mi agradecimiento?-** , preguntó el joven hombre con una intensa mirada y un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

 **-Mmm, ¿supongo que sí?-** , aceptó Manami algo dudosa ya que no sabía exactamente qué es lo que él tiene planeado, no es que necesitara alguna retribución, pero sabía que él seguiría insistiendo si ella decía eso.

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó sin aliento a la heroína La Brava, ella ensanchó sus ojos y sus mejillas se coloraron al momento de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios estaban siendo tomados por Izuku que la sujetaba del mentón y la besaba castamente en medio de ese precioso atardecer.

Ella perdió la noción del tiempo, honestamente estaba impactada pero con esfuerzo trató de dejar su sorpresa de lado para disfrutar del cálido y cariñoso beso, es… **(Perfecto)** , pensó ella con deleite e inmensa felicidad esperando que esto durara para siempre, que ambos se quedaran congelados en ese momento del tiempo para la eternidad, pero desgraciadamente necesitaban respirar y al par de minutos Izuku se alejó para romper el beso.

Manami estaba recuperando el aliento con un poco de dificultad, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada ligeramente nublada estaba fija en Izuku que estaba al frente suyo con una ligera sonrisa amable.

 **-¿Izuku…kun?-** , preguntó Manami expresando su sorpresa por el repentino beso que Izuku le acaba de dar, pese a que para ella fue fantástico, eso no quitaba que está confundida, él la había rechazado, ¿entonces por qué?.

Izuku intuyó que su amiga estaba confundida y él decidió tomar la palabra con una expresión amable dirigida a ella. **-Sé lo que dije, pero no pude evitarlo, al menos quería quedarme satisfecho al demostrarte que tus sentimientos si me llegaron y que agradezco absolutamente todo lo que has hecho por mí, tanto en el pasado como hoy-** , dijo él realmente agradecido de haberla conocido, entonces sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes y cerró los ojos con felicidad. **-Muchas gracias Manami, de verdad que agradezco que seas mi mejor amiga, Te quiero-** , dijo el héroe Deku con completa honestidad dirigida a Manami que sintió su rostro arder.

Esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa fue el ataque de gracia que terminó por superarla por completo, esto ya es demasiado para su corazón, el cual latía rápidamente como tren descarrilado a 1000 km por hora. Sin poder mantener por más tiempo la compostura, la pelirosa de pequeña estatura se juntó a Izuku para ocultar su lindo rostro avergonzado en el pecho del peliverde que disfrutaba verla así.

 **-A-Abrázame-** , pidió Manami nerviosamente viéndose adorable cuando aferró sus manos sobre la camisa de Izuku.

Él por supuesto la complacería con su petición, sonrió divertido y la envolvió con sus brazos para brindarle calor y afecto que él verdaderamente siente por ella. Estaba feliz de que no haya perdido a su mejor amiga, puede que por el momento no pueda estar en una relación con ella, pero de verdad espera el día en que pueda superar su cobardía para poder permitirse el dejarla entrar a ella a su corazón.

Izuku con una sensación de plenitud y alivio se volteó a ver el atardecer al mismo tiempo que la noria comenzó a moverse nuevamente y ellos comenzaron a descender.

* * *

Minutos atrás nos encontramos en otra de las cabinas de la noria del parque de diversiones, adentro se encontraban Hawks y Fuyumi, los cuales estuvieron toda la tarde yendo de un lugar a otro por voluntad del rubio que no dejó descansar a la Todoroki hasta este momento de calma mientras estaban casi por subir a la cima de la atracción.

Fueron a comer unas donas, pasaron por el cine a ver una película de romance y misterio que se había estrenado hace poco, luego Hawks llevó a Fuyumi a jugar bolos, después llegaron al parque de diversiones donde pasaron por la casa de los espejos, la montaña rusa y finalmente terminaron descansando en la noria, fue una tarde demasiado agitada para la joven peli mixto que ahora agradecía poder descansar en la tranquilizante cabina mecánica.

Ella más relajada le sonrió ligeramente a su amigo rubio que estaba sentado con las manos en sus bolsillos. **-Tengo que admitirlo, fue un poco divertido-** , dijo Fuyumi mirando a Hawks que bien quizás solo quiso matar el tiempo con cosas emocionantes, pero ella al menos en cierta medida se divirtió al poder salir de su rutina diaria de trabajar y luego ir a casa.

El héroe rubio alzó una ceja mientras sacaba una mano con la cual se rascó la cabeza. **-¿Solo un poco?, entonces debo estar perdiendo mi toque, normalmente las chicas se divierten mucho conmigo-** , comentó Hawks con un poco de decepción fingida, lo cual divirtió un poco a Fuyumi.

 **-Gracias de nuevo por esa malteada, estaba rica-** , agradeció Fuyumi sonriendo agradecida por la malteada que Hawks le brindó cuando bajaron de la montaña rusa.

 **-Aunque parecía que tenías ganas de otra más-** , comentó Hawks sonriendo de lado con un poco de burla, lo cual avergonzó a la Todoroki que frunció un poco el ceño.

 **-C-Claro que no, yo no soy tan glotona-** , replicó nerviosa Fuyumi sintiéndose un poco indignada mientras se cruza de brazos por el comentario de su amigo.

 **-Eso dices, pero cualquiera que te viera babear de esa forma sabría que tengo razón-** , dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa jovial y bromista mientras miraba con esos ojos relajados a la linda chica al frente suyo.

 **-Hummm-** , refunfuñó Fuyumi haciendo un mohín tierno al estar un poco molesta con Hawks por burlarse de ella.

El rubio con despreocupación sonrió y miró la cabina en la cual estaban. **-Sigo pensando que los carritos chocones hubieran sido más divertidos que esta jaula de metal-** , dijo él con calma ya que solo estaban sentados mientras la cabina daría una vuelta completa a la noria, además él prefería los lugares más espaciosos para estirar sus alas con libertad.

 **-Ya somos adultos Hawks, no podemos subirnos a esas atracciones para niños-** , dijo Fuyumi recuperando la calma para mirar a su amigo con un aire maduro, de verdad debía ser un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto para querer subirse a los carritos chocones a su edad.

 **-Entonces tú eres una adulta aburrida-** , replicó Hawks relajado desde su asiento, causando que Fuyumi sintiera una flecha atravesar su ser como una ofensa y ella lo miró a él con un poco de enojo.

 **-Dime a alguien cerca de nuestra edad subiéndose a unos carritos chocones-** , le pidió la Todoroki al héroe emplumado con seriedad, si de verdad ella es la adulta aburrida entonces deberían haber más adultos como él que tuvieran espíritus infantiles.

Él sonrió victorioso mientras que colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. **-Fácil, Izuku y Manami-** , respondió Hawks para sorpresa de Fuyumi que se sonrojó ligeramente, no esperó que Izuku también se subiera a esa atracción infantil, pero un detalle relevante llegó a la mente de la joven mujer de cabello bicolor.

 **-B-Bueno, seguramente se subieron con Eri-chan-** , dijo Fuyumi sonriendo y cerrando los ojos con suficiencia, él y Manami seguro solo se subieron para que Eri se divirtiera, entonces eso significaba que ella no es aburrida por no querer subirse a esos carritos.

Hawks dejó de jugar con Fuyumi y sonrió divertido al levantar la mirada hacia el cielo del exterior. **-Sí, fue divertido ver al Bid Daddy tan inmerso para evitar que los choques marearan a Eri, además fue gracioso ver a Manami como guardaespaldas y luchando contra los niños, ella hasta pasaba desapercibida como otra niña del montón-** , comentaba Hawks con nostalgia y tranquilidad desde su asiento al recordar aquella divertida tarde. **-El Símbolo de la Paz y La Brava se hicieron famosos en esa atracción-** , dijo recordando la gran cantidad de gente que animaban por lo competitivos que fueron ambos adultos solo para divertir a Eri.

La Todoroki se imaginó lo divertido que tuvo que ser ver todo eso, hasta el pensar en Izuku manejando con Eri entre sus piernas le fue una imagen tan linda y divertida que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. **-¿Dónde fue eso?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a su amigo rubio que se volteó a verla con serenidad.

 **-En Tokio, fue como hace 7 meses o por allí, no lo recuerdo-** , respondió Hawks sin mucho interés en recordar al detalle esos datos irrelevantes, lo importante es que se entretuvo organizando apuestas entre los padres de los niños que eran derrotados por Izuku y Manami.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Fuyumi entró en cuenta de que quizás Hawks tenía razón con respecto a ella. **-¿Entonces de verdad soy aburrida?-** , preguntó ella un tanto apenada de ello, pues no le entusiasmaba la idea de no ser divertida, quizás por eso su círculo de amigos no era tan abundante como otras compañeras que tuvo en la universidad.

Hawks la observó con calma, se acomodó en su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar sus brazos sobre sus piernas. **-Bueno, no exactamente, es parte de tu encanto ser tan madura e intelectual, es solo que deberías relajarte un poco más y dejarte llevar-** , opinó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa bien intencionada, en realidad le encantaba la forma de ser de Fuyumi, si fuera por él quisiera que no cambiara, pero quisiera que ella supiera relajarse cuando tenga el momento de hacerlo.

 **-Puede que tengas razón-** , dijo Fuyumi con calma mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, consideraría el consejo de Hawks. Después la luz del hermoso atardecer la cegó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido en la cima, a lo cual se dio la oportunidad de disfrutar el paisaje al frente suyo. **-Qué linda vista-** , dijo ella con una bonita sonrisa mientras miraba al exterior.

 **-Seguro que lo es-** , concordó Hawks con una leve sonrisa de lado, pero no con respecto al panorama bañado en la luz del atardecer, sino en la vista que él tenía de Fuyumi con su bello rostro sonriendo llena de calma y plenitud.

Fue luego de casi un par de minutos que la noria comenzó a moverse de nuevo y por lo tanto la cabina de ellos dos comenzó a descender, solo hubo silencio entre ellos dos, Hawks miraba distraídamente la ventana a su lado mientras que Fuyumi sintiéndose en paz solo por curiosidad quiso ver las otras cabinas que eran ahora visibles a través de la ventana que está detrás de su amigo rubio.

Pero fue en ese momento donde vio algo y sus ojos se ensancharon, en una de las cabinas juraría que pudo ver a Izuku abrazando a Manami, ambos muy juntos como si fueran una de las parejas que subían para tener un momento para ellos solos. Esto causó que el pecho de Fuyumi le doliera y ella con una expresión incrédula recogió una mano ya que por algún motivo su corazón se sentía herido, dolido y triste de pensar en que lo que estaba viendo de verdad está sucediendo en realidad.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , la pregunta de Hawks captó la atención de Fuyumi, la cual despegó la vista de aquella cabina para ver a su amigo rubio que le veía un poco preocupado.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para forzar una sonrisa mientras sacudía una mano para calmarlo. **-N-Nada, solo me pareció ver algo, no me prestes atención-** , dijo Fuyumi tratando de sonar creíble, a lo cual Hawks se quedó viéndola directamente como si la analizara con la mirada para detectar si mentía, lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa.

Él se cansó y optó por creerle, luego se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos con despreocupación ya que pronto bajarían para salir de una vez de esta jaula mecánica.

Fuyumi por su parte al verse libre de sospechas, disimuladamente enfocó su mirada detrás de Hawks para tratar de avistar a Izuku y Manami, pero no los vio en esa cabina. **(S-Seguro es solo mi imaginación)** , pensó Fuyumi tratando de convencerse de eso, sin embargo aun así se sentía dolida por lo que vio,.

Puede que esas personas solamente se parecieran a Izuku y Manami, cualquiera hombre puede tener rizos verdes y cualquier chica puede tener baja estatura y tener dos grandes coletas de cabello rosado, seguro se confundió ya que por la distancia y su falta de lentes su mente le jugó una mala broma.

Pero aun así… ella sabía que en caso de que si hipotéticamente esos dos fueran Izuku y Manami, si ellos dos estuvieran muy juntos como una pareja, ella no tenía derecho a sentirse herida y triste, por el contrario debería desear la felicidad de ambos, sin embargo, por algún motivo eso sonaba muy difícil.

 **-Hey, ¡hey!, tierra llamando a Fuyumi-** , hablaba Hawks sacudiendo su mano al frente de Fuyumi para llamar su atención, ya que ella se quedó mirando a la nada por más de un minuto, además su expresión no era necesariamente feliz, por lo cual lo mejor era distraerla de lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

 **-¿Qué?, amm, ¿qué sucede, Hawks?-** , preguntó Fuyumi despertando de sus pensamientos para sonreírle un poco nerviosa a su emplumado amigo rubio que seguro pensaba que ella estaba por las nubes.

 **-Te decía que si quieres vamos a Paradise, yo invito la comida, las bebidas si van por tu cuenta-** , dijo Hawks con una sonrisa bromista y despreocupada mientras que se rascaba un poco la cabeza, quizás un poco de comida pueda animarla de lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

 **-No sé, ya es tarde-** , dijo Fuyumi un tanto dudosa de si debería aceptar la propuesta.

 **-Vamos, ¿hace cuánto no ves al gerente?-** , preguntó el héroe número dos con una sonrisa de lado viendo a su amiga, la cual se encogió un poco en su asiento.

 **-¿Varios meses?-** , respondió Fuyumi sonriendo algo apenada, después de todo la comida de él es exquisita, pero estuvo ocupada con otros asuntos y con el pasar del tiempo no fue una prioridad el ir a comer a Paradise, además no le entusiasmaba la idea de ir sola, se vería patética, ¿verdad?.

 **-Entonces está decidido, comemos allí y luego te llevo a tu casa-** , declaró Hawks de nuevo decidiendo las cosas por su cuenta, pero Fuyumi sonrió ligeramente viendo a su querido amigo.

 **-Suena bien, supongo que puedo dejarme llevar esta vez-** , dijo Fuyumi decidiendo seguir el consejo del joven héroe de relajarse y soltarse un poco sin pensar mucho las cosas.

 **-Wow, que extrema, cuidado mundo, Fuyumi está desatada-** , bromeó Hawks con una sonrisa divertida y juguetona que avergonzó a la Todoroki que le miró tiernamente molesta.

 **-No bromees, tonto-** , regañó Fuyumi a Hawks un poco apenada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada en otra dirección para no mirarlo, lo cual causó que Hawks soltara una pequeña risa que avergonzó un poco más a Fuyumi.

* * *

Ahora nos movemos con Izuku y Manami casi media hora después de que salieron del parque de diversiones, ambos recién estaban entrando al hermoso local de Paradise, donde como de costumbre no había clientes a pesar de que el interior del lugar fuera de primera clase.

Sentado sobre uno de los bancos de la barra estaba el gerente, el cual se volteó tranquilamente a ver la entrada donde estaban parados Izuku y Manami. **-Hey, miren nada más, caras conocidas-** , dijo el Gerente con una ligera sonrisa viendo a los dos recién llegados.

 **-Creo sinceramente que los únicos clientes que tienes somos nosotros, casi nunca veo a nadie más aquí-** , comentó Manami sonriendo divertida viendo al hombre de largo cabello negro con mechones rojos que como de costumbre estaba vestido de Barman.

 **-Toma otra perspectiva Aiba-san, ustedes deciden venir cuando no viene mi clientela de la mañana-** , respondió Gerente astutamente mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos dos. **-Entonces, ¿mesa para dos?-** , les preguntó con cordialidad ya que al fin y al cabo son clientes los cuales ha atendido desde hace años, además podía leer el ambiente y era curioso que no estuvieran con Eri.

 **-Por favor-** , dijo Izuku mirando con calma al hombre al frente suyo, el cual por algún motivo se cruzó de brazos y observó las mesas de su local que estaban completamente vacías.

 **-Disculpa chico, las mesas están llenas-** , respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros como si el asunto se le escapara de las manos, lo cual les sacó unas gotas de sudor a Manami e Izuku que apreciaron que como de costumbre él se entretenía jugando con ellos. El gerente con una sonrisa amigable le golpeó la espalda a Izuku con una mano. **-Siéntense donde quieran y díganme qué les sirvo-** , les dijo el hombre a ellos dos que sin perder más tiempo se sentaron donde acostumbraban, cerca de la pared y ambos se ubicaron a ambos lados de la mesa.

La Brava con notable alegría comenzó a ver lo que había en el menú que el gerente les dejó sobre la mesa. **-Hoy quiero probar algo nuevo, estudiaré un momento el menú-** , dijo Manami mientras que comenzaba a tararear una cancioncita para sí misma y veía algo que quisiera comer.

 **-Te noto de muy buen humor, Aiba-san-** , comentó el Gerente con serenidad viendo a la pequeña mujer de coletas más animada y feliz de lo que acostumbraba a estar cuando venía con Izuku y Eri.

Ella sacó la cara del menú para mirar con felicidad al hombre de cabello mixto. **-Es normal, estoy en una cita con Izuku-kun-** , dijo Manami con buen ánimo ya que todavía su cita no terminó pese a que Izuku le rechazara, al fin y al cabo el propósito seguía siendo que él se entretuviera y fue su propia idea el venir.

 **-Vaya, dichosos los ojos que te ven, seguro la chaparrita Aiba-san de hace años que estaba muy pegada a su Senpai quisiera estar en tu lugar ahora-** , dijo el encargado del local sonriéndole de forma amigable a la pequeña mujer que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Por supuesto que si-** , respondió La Brava sin ninguna vergüenza en admitirlo, su Yo más joven en realidad se hubiera desmayado de la felicidad solo al saber que Izuku aceptaría tener una cita con ella.

 **-¿Usted también sabía que estaba enamorada de mí?-** , le preguntó Izuku un poco curioso al gerente ya que no sabía que él también estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Manami por su persona.

 **-La verdadera pregunta es, ¿alguien no lo sabía?, digo, se nota a kilómetros de distancia-** , dijo el Gerente con tranquilidad y con las manos sobre su cintura, causando que Izuku se sonrojara ligeramente apenado por quizás haber preguntado algo tonto.

 **-Es cierto Izuku-kun, ¿recuerdas el día que me puse un cartel que decía: "Enamorada de Izuku-Senpai"?-** , le preguntó Manami con alegría al peliverde, el cual se sonrojó aún más mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para tratar de cubrir su vergüenza.

 **-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, Hawks y mis amigos de la clase 2-A estuvieron jugando conmigo por eso por varias semanas-** , dijo Izuku un tanto sonrojado al recordar la humillación que tuvo que pasar por culpa de los comentarios de sus amigos varones tanto de la clase A como de la clase B. **-Además Fuyumi se comportó extraña en aquel momento-** , comentó él algo extrañado recordando que durante ese tiempo Fuyumi estaba algo rara, como si algo la haya estado incomodando.

Manami por el momento dejó de buscarse algo que pedir y se dirigió al gerente. **-Por favor denos unos Dangos para llevar, seguro que a Eri-chan le van a gustar-** , dijo la pelirosa de coletas con una ligera sonrisa pensando en la hija de Izuku, pues el motivo principal por el que vinieron fue para comprarle un dulce a Eri y aprovechando cenarían juntos para terminar su cita.

El encargado sin problemas asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. **-Voy a ello, mientras tanto vayan pensando en su propia comida-** , les decía el Gerente que luego entró al santuario de los cocineros dejando solos a Izuku y a Manami que comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente entre sí.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la puerta de Paradise se abrió captando la atención de Izuku y Manami que se sorprendieron un poco al ver en la entrada a Hawks acompañado de Fuyumi que está a su lado.

 **-Hey gerente-san, tienes clientes-** , dijo Hawks sonriendo relajado y entrando en el local como si fuera su casa de toda la vida, luego él se percató de que habían otros clientes adentro y ensanchó ligeramente los ojos al ver quiénes eran.

 **-¿I-Izuku-kun?, ¿Manami-chan?-** , preguntó Fuyumi nerviosa e incrédula de verlos juntos en ese lugar, pero se calmó en lo posible, verlos juntos no significa que ellos de verdad estuvieron en la noria, después de todo ambos viven juntos, quizás decidieron solo salir a cenar como amigos y dejaron a Eri con Toshinori e Inko.

Manami dejó de lado su sorpresa con prontitud y le sonrió con alegría a los recién llegados. **-Hola pollito, hola Fuyumi-Senpai, es una sorpresa verlos aquí-** , dijo La Brava con un buen humor que nadie le podía quitar.

Fuyumi y Hawks se acercaron hasta estar de pie junto a la mesa donde estaban Izuku y Manami. Al verse cara a cara, Izuku y Hawks sonrieron y chocaron los puños como acostumbraban para saludarse.

 **-Hola arbusto número uno-** , saludó Hawks con una sonrisa relajada y tranquila a su mejor amigo, el cual ciertamente le tomó por sorpresa al venir a Paradise sin Eri.

 **-Hola Hawks, que curioso que nos encontráramos aquí-** , saludó Izuku de vuelta con una ligera sonrisa tranquila viendo a su emplumado mejor amigo, honestamente no le sorprendía que estuviera con Fuyumi, al fin y al cabo siempre estuvo consciente de que ellos dos seguían siendo amigos cercanos.

 **-¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-** , les preguntó Fuyumi a ellos dos con una sonrisa nerviosa y ligeramente ruborizada, la pregunta bien podía ser tonta, vinieron a comer, pero ella estaba curiosa por saber el contexto en el cual lo hacían, ¿Cómo una salida de amigos?.

 **-Oh, Izuku-kun y yo estamos terminando nuestra maravillosa cita-** , respondió Manami alegremente mirando a la Todoroki que ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente y sus labios se separaron por la sorpresa, de modo que congelada con una sonrisa sobre su rostro sintió una puñalada atravesar su corazón.

 **(No fue mi imaginación)** , pensó Fuyumi mientras recordaba haberlos visto en la noria abrazados.

Eso le provocaba dolor, un amargo dolor que estrujaba su corazón sin piedad, sentía repentinas ganas de llorar, pero su expresión no lo demostraba así, tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien, que no estaba afectada, ella no permitiría por nada que la vieran llorar, no quería que Izuku la viera llorar.

Hawks con una mirada apacible y sencilla miraba de reojo a Fuyumi.

 **-¿Y ustedes?-** , le preguntó Manami con más calma a su Senpai y a su amigo rubio cenizo que llegaron a Paradise juntos.

Fuyumi se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió nerviosa tratando de aclarar cualquier malentendido. **-B-Bueno, n-nosotros solo estábamos… ¡!-** , pero es interrumpida cuando se estremece sorprendida al sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura, antes de reaccionar se da cuenta de que Hawks la está apegando a él.

 **-En una cita también-** , respondió Hawks sonriendo de lado con serenidad mirando a Izuku y a Manami.

La Brava ensanchó los ojos y no ocultó su asombro ante las palabras de Hawks.

Izuku ensanchó ligeramente los ojos mientras que una ligera inquietud en su pecho le estaba molestando.

Pero sin duda la más incrédula y sorprendida es la misma Fuyumi que tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Hawks, estaba tremendamente sonrojada, no solamente por lo cerca que está de él, sino también por lo que acaba de decir.

El rubio se volteó a ver a la hermosa mujer avergonzada a su lado, le sonrió con cierta diversión y a la vez picardía mientras que acercaba su rostro un poco al de ella. **-¿Cierto, cariñito?-** , preguntó Hawks mirando directamente a los ojos a Fuyumi que estaba demasiado sorprendida y nerviosa como para responder.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿se esperaban que eso sucediera al final?, espero que no, porque quise que fuera una sorpresa. Como pudieron ver casi en su mayoría este capítulo fue para el Team Manami, su cita creo yo que fue mucho mejor de lo que algunos esperaban, tampoco iba a hacer que los planetas se alinearan para que tanto estudiantes como cualquier otro personaje los interrumpiera, ya de por sí es una coincidencia de que Hawks y Fuyumi hayan ido a Paradise cuando ellos estaban presentes.

¿Ahora qué pasará?, ¿qué estará pensando Hawks?, ¿Cómo Fuyumi lidiará con la situación?, ¿Cómo se siente Izuku con respecto a esto?, ¿Spiderman volverá al UCM en el futuro?, ¿volveré a jugar Minecraft ahora que resucitó?, ¡todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Padre, Maestro y Héroe!... excepto las últimas dos preguntas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	14. Cambiamos y a la vez No lo hicimos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy para darles la bienvenida a esta nueva actualización. Lamento muchísimo la larga espera de más de un mes, sé que tienen completo derecho a enojarse por mi tardanza, pero he estado MUY ocupado, de verdad han pasado varias cosas en mi vida personal, todas importantes y eso me ha mantenido ocupado, lo suficiente como para evitar que escribiera el capítulo hasta ahora. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **blackpackager:** Mmm, quien sabe, quizás fue planeado, quizás no, no te lo diré XD.

 **Sebas602:** Bueno, en realidad fue amor a primera vista, pero no fue en ese momento, seguro no entiendes lo que digo y es entendible, lo entenderá más adelante en la historia. Que bien que te haya divertido las acciones de Hawks, ese rubio es una herramienta valiosa para la historia, poder ser tan impredecible es un gran recurso para mí. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, lamento la tardanza.

 **Ayasaki125:** No eres el primero que dice eso y por supuesto no eres el único que lo piensa. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también.

 **Pelo Concha:** Wow wow, cálmate amigo, aunque comprendo bien lo que dices, una lucha por salir de la FriendZone y conseguir a su amor, en ese sentido apoyo mucho a Manami, por el otro lado… mi cerebro inevitablemente apoya a Fuyumi, demonios, si sigo así me voy a dividir en dos y voy a pelear conmigo mismo para decidir quién se queda a Izuku.

 **iPrime:** Me alegra que el anterior capitulo te haya gustado, también me gustó mucho escribir la parte de la noria. SPIDERMAN SI VOLVIÓ, fue un duro mes, pero si resultó como tú y yo queríamos, eh, y también volví a jugar Minecraft, bueno, solo un poco ya que como dije estuve muy ocupado. JA, estuve tan ocupado que ni pude jugar mucho Minecraft, ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que tuve que pasar.

 **Mr chef:** Mmm, no sé si la imagen que tengas sea la que es, pero confió en que estarás muy aproximado a la verdad. Efectivamente estuvo vulnerable emocionalmente, pero no es como si ellas hayan tenido malas intenciones con él, solo para aclarar, que las cosas no hayan terminado bien es otro asunto, sabrán más del pasado más adelante. Y tranquilo, tampoco esto es DC, Manami no se volverá loca o algo por el estilo XD.

 **AssassinHero:** Jajaja, no seas así amigo, ellos son mejores amigos, no llegaría a tales extremos, si acaso una putiza estaría aceptable XD.

 **Ariayagami:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad ayudan mucho a seguir con la historia, lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que te entretenga la actualización.

* * *

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14: Cambiamos y a la vez No lo hicimos**_

El ambiente es extrañamente pesado, en Paradise Manami e Izuku miraban con sorpresa a Hawks y Fuyumi, algo normal considerando lo que acaba de decir el rubio hace unos momentos.

" _En una cita también"_

Lo cual nos lleva a centrarnos en Fuyumi, la cual estaba sonrojada mirando con nervios y confusión a Hawks que le sonreía entre juguetón y coqueto mientras tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la Todoroki.

" _¿Verdad, cariñito?"_

La joven mujer de cabello bicolor sintió su rostro arder mientras que sus ojos se ensanchaban. **-¿E-Eh?-** , dijo Fuyumi confundida con una sonrisa temblorosa viendo a Hawks, el cual solo parecía entretenerse con su reacción.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro al recordar las palabras de su amigo.

" _En una cita también"_

Ella sentía que las manos le sudaban mientras que los nervios aumentaban al notar lo cerca que está de él.

" _Es una cita"_

Entonces ella recordó como él la fue a buscar a Little Heroes y la ha estado llevando de un lugar a otro para que se divirtieran

" _Cita"_

Finalmente los nervios y su sorpresa se dispararon al entender lo que estaba pasando. **(¿¡Citaaaaaaaaaaaa!?)** , se preguntó Fuyumi exaltada sobresaltándose mientras que sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas.

¿Todo el tiempo que estuvo con él era una cita?, ¿acaso no estaban saliendo como amigos?, ¿ella malentendió las cosas?.

" _Claro, una salida de amigos, eso trataba de decir"._

No, él dijo que solo saldrían como amigos como acostumbraban, pero quizás a partir de cierto punto se convirtió en una cita, después de todo ir a la noria juntos es algo que hacen las parejas, ¿verdad?.

De cualquier manera, fuera cual fuera la razón, ella no podía interpretar todo eso como una cita, menos aun si es con Hawks, él es su querido amigo, no lo veía de otra manera, ¿él la ve a ella de otra forma?, esa pregunta la hizo ser consciente de que quizás, solo quizás su amigo rubio pueda de verdad tener sentimientos por ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse con más fuerza.

Ella roja como un tomate colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Hawks para tratar de apartarlo. **-E-E-E-Espera Hawks, ¿y-y-yo y t-tú?, ¿t-tú y y-yo?, e-es q-que yo n-no sé…-** , decía una Fuyumi excesivamente nerviosa mientras se las arreglaba para zafarse del brazo de Hawks que sin resistencia la dejó libre sin dejar de sonreír.

 **-Solo bromeaba-** , dijo Hawks divertido viendo a la Todoroki, causando de nuevo que ella se quedara congelada.

Esas dos palabras causaron algo de decepción en Manami mientras que en Izuku provocaron alivio, él decidió no prestarle atención a eso y siguió observando con atención.

 **-¿Q-Qué?-** , preguntó Fuyumi procesando las palabras de Hawks con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Él por su parte se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **-Oh vamos, solo fue una pequeña broma, ¿qué sucede con este ambiente?-** , decía Hawks jovialmente girándose a ver a Izuku y a Manami que estaban callados en la mesa.

 **-¿Una… broma?-** , se preguntaba la pelimixto con detenimiento mientras que una sensación de alivio la invadía.

Menos mal que era otra de sus tontas bromas, de verdad que sí, de otra forma ella no sabría qué hacer para lidiar con la situación, decirle que no lo ve de la misma manera podría hacer que su relación se volviera incomoda y ella honestamente no quiere eso, lo aprecia demasiado como para hacerle algo así.

Además ella no olvidó que Izuku y Manami están presentes, con menos razón rechazaría los sentimientos de Hawks frente a su mejor amigo con el cual tuvo un noviazgo hace años que ella dio final, eso sería muy incómodo y ella parecería la mala.

Hawks con su juguetona sonrisa observó a la hija de Endeavor. **–Claro que es broma, ¿o es que si querías que en realidad fuese una cita?-** , preguntó el joven hombre con picardía viendo a la Todoroki que se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

 **-C-Claro que no-** , respondió Fuyumi cruzándose de brazos algo molesta por la vergüenza que le está haciendo pasar Hawks frente a Izuku y Manami.

El rubio sonrió divertido por la linda vergüenza de Fuyumi y luego se volteó a ver a su mejor amigo que sigue sentado en la mesa. **-¿Les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes?-** , le preguntó Hawks tranquilamente al peliverde.

Izuku tardó unos segundos en despejar sus pensamientos y esbozó una sonrisa amable propia de él. **-Por supuesto, siéntanse libres-** , dijo alegre el símbolo de la paz sin problemas en que tanto Hawks como Fuyumi les hicieran compañía.

 **-¿S-Seguro que no estamos interrumpiendo nada?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Izuku algo insegura, pues aunque ciertamente le duele e incómoda el hecho de que ellos dos tengan una cita, no quiere molestarlos pues comprende que sería incorrecto, en todo caso debería apoyarlos pero esas son palabras mayores que Fuyumi todavía debía pensar a solas.

Manami sonrió felizmente viendo a la mujer de cabello bicolor. **-No hay problema Fuyumi-Senpai, ya Izuku-kun me dio toda la felicidad que pude esperar hoy, solo vinimos a cenar y a llevarle un detalle a Eri-** , respondió La Brava tampoco viéndole inconvenientes a que Hawks y Fuyumi se sienten. **-Además hablar con ustedes también es divertido-** , agregó la sincera pelirosa de buen humor mientras le hacía espacio a Fuyumi para que se sentara.

Fuyumi dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente cedió ante la alegre e insistente cara de Manami y se sentó a su lado.

 **-Entonces échate un poco, Izuku-** , le pidió Hawks a su mejor amigo que asintió con la cabeza y le hizo espacio para que también tomara asiento en la mesa.

De ese modo fue que los cuatro terminaron sentados en la misma mesa, cabe decir que un silencio algo raro se formó, no es de extrañar considerando las relaciones interpersonales de cada uno de ellos y lo que ha sucedido en el pasado.

Izuku es mejor amigo de Hawks, el cual también es buen amigo de Fuyumi, la cual tuvo un noviazgo con el peliverde cuando estuvieron en Yuuei, de modo que Manami entra en la ecuación como la Kouhai que no ocultaba su enamoramiento del pecoso Deku, con el que ha formado una relación de mejores amigos a través de los años.

Una situación casi de telenovela, solo faltaban hijos ilegítimos, familiares que deberían estar muertos y alguna que otra infidelidad.

De cualquier manera dejando el drama aparte, ellos más que incomodidad, sentían nostalgia por el pasado que compartían. Recuerdos de Yuuei cuando Izuku, Fuyumi y Hawks salían a comer a Paradise y la alegre Manami los acompañaba.

Se divertían juntos en aquel entonces, La Brava a pesar de ser un año menor que ellos se mezcló tan bien y tenía tan buena dinámica con Hawks e Izuku que se integró como si siempre debió estar con ellos, eran un cuarteto de amigos.

Pero a finales de tercer año todo cambió, sucedieron varios acontecimientos, el tiempo transcurrió y cinco años después los cuatro vuelven a compartir una mesa en Paradise.

Hawks, Manami e Izuku pudieron haber comido juntos en varias ocasiones tanto antes como después de la llegada de Eri, después de todo su amistad nunca flaqueó desde Yuuei, pero esta sin embargo es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Fuyumi está con ellos.

En pos de acabar con ese incomodo silencio, Hawks apoya sus codos de la mesa y observa a Manami. **-¿Y qué me cuentas, enana?, ¿Cómo te trató este arbusto en su cita?-** , le preguntó Hawks a la pelirosa mientras señala con un pulgar a Izuku a su lado.

 **-H-Hawks, no hace falta mencionar ese tema ahora-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa ligeramente tensa viendo a su mejor amigo, solo a él se le ocurría hablar justamente de ese tema con Fuyumi presente, la cual se notó un poco incomoda.

Hawks por su parte le sonrió despreocupadamente a su mejor amigo. **-Vamos, quiero ir de buena fuente que tan experimentado te has vuelto con las chicas-** , dijo jovialmente el héroe número dos para que el peliverde se relajara un poco.

Manami no tuvo ningún problema en expresar su felicidad. **-¡Fue fantástico!, fue muy lindo y atento conmigo, las personas seguro creían que éramos una pareja, fuimos al parque, al acuario, a un Cat Café y también a la noria, lo pasé genial-** , decía alegre La Brava mientras que le sonreía dulcemente a Izuku.

 **-¿En cuánto calificarías tu experiencia del 1 al 10?-** , le preguntó Hawks con una sonrisa de lado a la pequeña joven mujer que es Manami Aiba.

Fuyumi miró con disimulado interés a Manami, Hawks se percató de esto pero aun así no despegó su atención de la pelirosa.

Manami al oír la pregunta, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, se llevó ambas manos al pecho mientras que su expresión se volvió pacifica, como si una hermosa sensación de plenitud la invadiera completamente.

 **-En definitiva un 100-** , respondió La Brava sonriendo satisfecha y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

Esto causó que un opresor dolor afligiera el corazón de Fuyumi, la cual reflejó solo un poco de su tristeza en su expresión. Ella reconocía bien la felicidad que sentía Manami, ella misma conocía esa expresión mejor que nadie, habló con la misma satisfacción y su corazón también estuvo lleno de dicha.

Veía en Manami una imagen de sí misma cuando salía con Izuku.

Hawks sonrió asombrado. **-Wow, fíjate nada más lo loquita que la tienes, Izuku-** , le dijo el rubio juguetonamente a Izuku mientras le daba unos amistosos codazos.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente apenado. **-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz tratando de desviar la conversación en otra dirección, después de todo sabía que a Fuyumi también le incomodaba el tema.

¿Cómo lo sabía?, es fácil… no dejó de estar pendiente de Fuyumi desde que se sentó en la mesa.

Manami pareció recordar algo y abrió un poco la boca. **-Oh cierto, quería preguntarte algo, Fuyumi-Senpai-** , decía girándose a ver a Fuyumi, la cual algo nerviosa logró apaciguar la incomodidad en su pecho.

 **-D-Dime, Manami-chan-** , dijo Fuyumi viendo también a La Brava.

 **-¿Has hablado alguna vez con los padres de Kaneki-kun?-** , le preguntó Manami a la Todoroki con intriga.

 **-¿Eh?, bueno… la verdad no-** , respondió Fuyumi con más calma viendo a su Kouhai en cuanto a Little Heroes se refiere.

 **-¿Por qué es que ellos no traen a la guardería?, siempre lo trae Yomo-san-** , cuestionaba Manami con interés ya que ese asunto había captado su atención.

 **-Quizás estén muy ocupados-** , opinó la chica Todoroki con calma viendo a La Brava, la cual sin otras pistas solo podía suponer que esa sería la razón.

 **-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?-** , les preguntó Hawks a ambas féminas con interés en su conversación.

 **-De los padres de uno de los niños de Little Heroes, Kaneki-kun-** , respondió Aiba con tranquilidad viendo al héroe rubio que con la mirada pidió más información.

 **-Sus nombres son** **Kishuou Arima y Eto Yoshimura-** , agregó Fuyumi viendo a su amigo que mostró algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

 **-Oh, entonces Arima también tiene un hijo-** , dijo Hawks ligeramente asombrado ante la reciente información que acaba de obtener.

Izuku le sonrió divertido a su mejor amigo. **-Yo también me sorprendí, no parece del tipo que le gusten los niños-** , comentó él con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de Hawks que opinó lo mismo.

Manami y Fuyumi intercalaron miradas curiosas y ambas se voltearon de nuevo a ver a los dos héroes.

 **-¿Lo conocen?-** , le preguntó Manami al par de mejores amigos que se voltearon a verlas.

Hawks se cruzó de brazos mientras que se recostaba en el respaldo de su asiento. **-Claro, hemos trabajado con él en varias ocasiones, ese sujeto es muy serio, le queda como anillo al dedo el puesto de jefe de policía-** , respondió el rubio con ligera burla cerrando los ojos.

 **-¿Cómo es personalmente?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Izuku con curiosidad en la persona que es el padre de Kaneki.

Deku sonrió ligeramente viendo a la pelimixto. **-Es un hombre dedicado y tranquilo, también es difícil saber en lo que está pensando, pero me parece amable, nunca lo he visto enojarse con alguien-** , comentaba Izuku alegremente mientras que Manami y Fuyumi asentían con la cabeza en comprensión.

 **-A mí me parece un monstruo, es endemoniadamente fuerte-** , agregó Hawks levantando su mirada hacia el techo del lugar, causando involuntariamente que la curiosidad de Manami y Fuyumi incrementara.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó la hija de Endeavor con intriga viendo a su buen amigo rubio.

Pero fue Izuku quien respondió en su lugar. **-Lo es, por ejemplo recuerdo una vez en américa cuando trabajé de nuevo con él-** , decía el héroe número uno sonriendo tranquilamente y estando por contar su recuerdo.

Pero Manami intervino al haber recordado algo. **-Fue cuando tenías que salvar al presidente y a los altos mandos del congreso en la casa blanca, ¿verdad?, recuerdo que aquella vez mencionaste su nombre por teléfono-** , decía con calma mirando a su mejor amigo peliverde, el cual asintió en respuesta.

 **-En aquella ocasión él organizó a las tropas policiacas perfectamente para capturar a los terroristas y él mismo derrotó a su líder en unos segundos-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad mientras recordaba el suceso en su mente.

 **-¿Cómo de fuerte dirían que es?-** , les preguntó Fuyumi a ambos hombres con intriga.

Hawks suspiró un poco y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascársela. **-Si peleáramos en serio él y yo, seguro me vencería-** , respondió el héroe alado como si no fuera la gran cosa sorprendiendo tanto a Manami como a Fuyumi.

 **-Y lo dices de forma tan simple-** , decía Manami algo impresionada viendo a Hawks, después de todo conociéndolo al menos hubiera creado varias cosas para excusar su derrota, sin embargo lo admitió con demasiada facilidad.

Él se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **-¿Qué quieres que diga?, mi fuerte es mi velocidad con mis alas y la versatilidad de mis plumas, pero en combate cercano es otra historia, él me dejaría en ridículo en unos instantes-** , decía el héroe con una sonrisa astuta.

 **-Ya veo, debe ser impresionante de ser más fuerte que el héroe número dos-** , decía Fuyumi algo seria mientras bajaba la mirada pensando en el asombroso hombre que debe ser Kishuou Arima, el hombre al que varios gobiernos dejarían a cargo sus fuerzas policiales sin dudarlo.

 **-Los puestos solo nos los dan por popularidad y el número de logros que reunamos, no necesariamente miden nuestra habilidad-** , comentó Hawks tranquilamente viendo a joven mujer de cabello blanco y mechones rojos, la cual levantó la cabeza y se volteó a ver a Izuku.

 **-¿Y tú, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi al peliverde interesada en sí lo mismo se aplica a él con respecto a que su puesto no está acorde a su verdadera fuerza.

Pero fue Hawks quien tomó la palabra mientras que envolvía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Izuku. **-Él indudablemente es el más fuerte del mundo, no importa como lo digas, este arbusto es reconocido a nivel mundial tanto por su fama, sus innumerables logros y su monstruosa fuerza, el héroe Deku es el número uno por algo-** , decía el rubio con una sonrisa de lado mientras que Izuku sonreía algo apenado.

 **-Te ves muy orgulloso a pesar de que no se trata de ti-** , comentó Manami de forma algo filosa hacia Hawks que es más propenso a presumir sus propios logros que de los demás.

 **-Pues claro, hablamos de mi mejor amigo, ¿no?, mi amable hermanito de otra madre, él no podría vivir sin mí, siempre tengo que estar al pendiente de él-** , respondía el héroe número dos mientras que frotaba un puño amistosamente sobre la cabeza de Izuku, el cual no tardó en liberarse del abrazo con una sonrisa.

 **-Je, ¿qué tanto de eso último es cierto?-** , dijo Izuku divertido mirando a su mejor amigo, luego se volteó a ver con calma a Fuyumi y Manami. **-Aunque me parece extraño que Eto-san no lleve a Kaneki-kun a Little Heroes por si misma-** , comentó tranquilamente el símbolo de la paz mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón pensativamente.

 **-¿La conoces tambien, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Manami con curiosidad al peliverde que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Claro, es amiga mía, la conocí en corea en una firma de uno de sus libros hace tiempo-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquel acontecimiento, cabe decir que se llevó una sorpresa al ver con sus propios ojos la forma de ser de la afamada autora, no es para nada lo que esperaba, sin embargo al parecer logró caerle bien a excéntrica mujer. **-Aunque no sabía que ella estuviera casada con Arima-san, ninguno de ellos dos habla mucho de su vida privada, me tomó por sorpresa que Kaneki-kun fuera hijo de ellos dos, en parte por el hecho de que no lleve el apellido de ninguno-** , comentó el héroe mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo.

En eso el gerente del lugar se acercó a la mesa captando la atención de los presentes, los cuales notaron que en una mano sostenía un envase de plástico donde adentro estaban los Dangos de colores para Eri.

 **-Miren nada más, tengo otras dos caras conocidas aquí-** , decía el encargado con una sonrisa enfocando su vista primer en Hawks. **-Un emplumado mocoso que no pagó el Ramen que le di hace dos días-** , dijo para luego sonreírle a Fuyumi. **-Y una linda niña de corazón frío que no se ha pasado por aquí en un buen tiempo-** , decía el gerente amablemente mientras que con una mano le hacía un gesto a Hawks para que le pagara, a lo cual el rubio resignado le pagó en efectivo.

 **-H-Hola Gerente-san, e-es bueno ver que no ha cambiado nada-** , respondió Fuyumi sonriendo ligeramente apenada por no haber venido en varios meses, aunque estuvo ocupada en su trabajo como profesora de primaria entre otras cosas, pudo haber venido a visitar, sin embargo no lo hizo.

 **-Él nunca cambia, tiene la misma apariencia que cuando estábamos en Yuuei y veníamos a comer-** , decía Hawks sonriendo relajado en su asiento mientras señala al gerente con un pulgar.

 **-¿Cuántos años es que tenías, Gerente-san?-** , le preguntó Manami al hombre de largo cabello negro y mechones rojos.

Él soltó una tos fingida. **–** _ **Cough Cough**_ **, aquí les traje los Dangos que me pidieron para Eri-chan-** , dijo luego el gerente con una pequeña sonrisa colocando el envase de Dangos sobre la mesa, claramente evadiendo la pregunta de La Brava.

 **(Cambia de tema para esconder su edad, ¿acaso es una mujer?)** , pensaron Hawks, Fuyumi y Manami viendo al encargado de Paradise que tenía las manos sobre su cintura viéndolos a todos.

 **-¿Ahora ustedes van a pedir algo para comer aquí o ya se van?-** , les preguntó el gerente a los cuatro jóvenes adultos con tranquilidad.

Izuku de inmediato recordó cuando el gerente les hacia la misma pregunta en el pasado, a lo cual el peliverde se giró a ver a Manami, Hawks y Fuyumi que lo vieron sonreír ligeramente de lado.

 **-¿Qué dicen?, ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?-** , les preguntó Deku con complicidad a sus acompañantes, los cuales entendieron a lo que se refería y sintieron como si estuvieran retrocediendo hacia el pasado.

Hawks colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza con despreocupación. **-Me apunto, seguro me llevo otra sorpresa-** , decía el rubio con una sonrisa y animándose a participar en la costumbre que ellos tenían cuando eran estudiantes.

 **-Quiero comer algo delicioso, ¡yo también me animo!-** , dijo Manami sonriendo entusiasmada de que los cuatro volverían a hacer aquello que hacían en ciertas ocasiones al venir a comer.

Fuyumi también se mostró animada con la idea. **-Supongo que tengo que compensar el tiempo en que no comí algo hecho por Gerente-san-** , dijo la Todoroki sonriendo ligeramente.

Luego Izuku, Hawks, Fuyumi y Manami se voltearon a ver al gerente mientras le entregaban los menús que estaban sobre la mesa.

 **-Sorpréndanos-** , dijeron los cuatro mirando al hombre de ojos rojos vestido de Bar Tender, el cual esbozó una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

Él se aseguró de arremangarse bien las mangas a los codos mientras miraba a sus clientes. **-Ya lo pidieron mocosos, preparen sus papilas gustativas y sus billeteras, mi comida no es barata-** , decía el encargado de Paradise tomando la petición de ellos cuatro como un desafíos a sus habilidades.

¿Quieren que los sorprenda?, pues entonces eso hará asi como siempre lo ha hecho cuando le pedían lo mismo de adolescentes.

* * *

Ellos tenían una costumbre en Paradise cuando eran jóvenes estudiantes de Yuuei. Consistía en dejar que el gerente decidiera por su propia cuenta qué prepararles, ellos no sabían lo que sería hasta una vez que lo tuvieran sobre la mesa, resultaba divertido la incertidumbre de desconocer lo que iban a comer.

Sin embargo ellos no dudaron en que sería algo delicioso, después de todo es comida preparada por el amistoso hombre que los ha convencido con hechos en que es un cocinero de primera categoría. Esto en parte les hacía preguntarse cómo es que él cocinando tan bien no tenía tantos clientes como debería. Aun a día de hoy no tienen una respuesta a eso.

Luego de esperar casi 15 minutos, ellos recibieron sus platillos y sin más dilación comenzaron a degustar la comida del gerente mientras conversaban. A Manami le tocó una rica Paella, a Fuyumi un exquisito Ratatouille, a Izuku un exótico Chop Suey y a Hawks una sabrosa hamburguesa.

Cierto, se olvidó comentar que el gerente no era solo un experto en comida japonesa, sino también era un cocinero espectacular con respecto a otras comidas extranjeras, española, francesa, china y americana son solo unas pocas para agregar a la variedad del menú en Paradise.

Por eso es que ellos también se divertían al aventurarse a probar nuevas comidas cuando eran estudiantes.

 **-¡Entonces yo quería apretujarla y comérmela a besos por verse tan linda con su traje de baño!-** , decía Manami emocionada por la lindura de la pequeña niña cuando fueron a la piscina.

 **-C-Concuerdo con Manami-chan, Eri se veía muy linda-** , secundó Fuyumi sonriendo mientras veía a Izuku, pues el padre de la pequeña en cuestión era más que consiente de lo adorable que se veía su hija con el traje de baño de conejito.

Hawks que recién acababa de terminar su hamburguesa, suspiró irritado. **-Que lastima el haberme perdido eso, ustedes dos me deben fotos de mi sobrina-** , les decía el rubio a Izuku y a Manami con severidad mientras los señalaba con un dedo.

Manami no reprimió su diversión y se carcajeó un poco. **-¡Hahaha!, mírate nada más, el Play Boy emplumado está muy metido en su papel como tío-** , comentó la pelirosa con diversión viendo al héroe número dos, que bien podía ser un hombre despreocupado y algo galán, pero hasta él tenía un lado cariñoso con la pequeña albina.

 **-¿Acaso es mi culpa?, la culpa la tiene esa niñita por ser así, hasta yo tengo debilidades-** , dijo Hawks con calma tratando de justificar su actuar y los demás lo comprendieron, después de todo había que ser un monstruo sin corazón para no ser afectado por la pureza de la tierna Eri.

Izuku coloco una mano sobre un hombro de su mejor amigo. **-Eri dijo que quería que vinieras con nosotros la siguiente vez que fuéramos a la piscina-** , dijo con una amable sonrisa.

 **-Entonces solo llámame y en media hora estaré allí-** , dijo confianzudamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lado y levantaba un pulgar en alto.

 **-Hey, ¿sabían que Izuku-kun hizo una competencia para sus estudiantes?-** , les preguntó Manami a Fuyumi y Hawks con una sonrisa, captando la atención de ambos que se interesaron al momento.

Hawks apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa mientras entrelazaba sus manos. **-Cuéntame más-** , dijo el héroe sonriendo con interés en lo que hacía su mejor amigo como profesor en Yuuei.

 **-Él obtuvo unos boletos para un viaje todo pagado a la playa y los puso como premio para el alumno que crea que se los merezca más-** , explicó La Brava tranquilamente siendo ella quien lo escuchó directamente de Izuku que se lo contó en una de sus conversaciones en la cena.

Hawks comprendió lo que restaba e interrumpió a Manami para él completar. **-Y eso causa que todos traten de mejorar en sus clases para ganárselos, Midoriya, eres diabólico-** , decía entretenido el héroe alado viendo al peliverde, el cual se mostró algo extrañado.

Lo mismo pasó con Fuyumi que se mostró confundida por el último comentario de Hawks. **-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?, creo que es un buen plan-** , opinaba la Todoroki con sinceridad, la idea de mostrarles de forma interactiva que si quieres algo tienes que ganártelo con méritos y trabajo duro le parece algo muy inteligente.

El rubio cenizo negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Al parecer ustedes dos no lo entienden, pero lo que para ustedes es una competencia sana y educativa, para ellos es una guerra sin cuartel por ver quien obtiene esos boletos-** , decía quizás exagerando un poco, pero en esencia tenía razón. **-Piénsenlo, seguro han estado esforzándose al máximo en superarse los unos a los otros, alguno que otro seguro se han saboteado para asegurar que tendrán la victoria-** , dijo con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros.

Izuku se molestó un poco por esa afirmación. **-Eso es absurdo, mis alumnos no son así-** , dijo el joven maestro sin dudar en defender a sus alumnos de las acusaciones de su mejor amigo.

 **-¿Ah, no?-** , dijo Hawks sonriendo juguetón al ver como la mamá gallina saltaba a defender a sus pollitos, ya hasta Izuku se estaba pareciendo a Aizawa.

El hombre peliverde mostró seguridad en su expresión mientras refutaba. **-Por supuesto que no, quizás sean algo energéticos y bromistas pero ellos serían incapaces de sabotearse los unos a los otros, todos ellos son buenos amigos-** , declaró Izuku orgulloso de sus estudiantes y su unidad como clase, confiaba ciegamente en que ellos no se enemistarían entre ellos por unos estúpidos boletos.

Fuyumi y Manami sonriendo enternecidas por la confianza que Izuku deposita en sus alumnos.

Luego por unos segundos una pregunta cruzó la mente de ellas dos: _"¿Cómo es Izuku como maestro?"_. Esto provocó que su imaginación hiciera de las suyas y un rubor se hizo en las mejillas de ambas ante las fantasías que tuvieron, mejor no dejar volar mucho sus pensamientos si no querían terminar teniendo una hemorragia nasal y un masivo sonrojo.

Hawks calmó a su mejor amigo con unos gestos de sus manos. **-Vale vale, no hay por qué calentarse, solo digo que tengo mis dudas en que todos jueguen limpio-** , dijo tranquilamente el rubio sonriéndole a Izuku, el cual ya más sereno se volteó a ver su plato donde antes estaba su exquisito Chop Suey.

 **-De cualquier manera el ganador es quien yo considere que los merece más, no obligatoriamente tiene que ser a través de las notas de sus otras clases o su desempeño en los entrenamientos, también valoro el espíritu que veo en ellos-** , decía Deku sonriendo ligeramente mientras unos cuantos recuerdos de estos últimos cuatro días venían a su mente.

 **-¿Y ya tienes a alguien en mente, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi con curiosidad al padre de Eri, el cual se mostró pensativo ante la pregunta.

 **-Es difícil, todos de verdad se han esforzado mucho, de poder quisiera decir que todos son los ganadores, pero eso le quitaría el sentido a la competencia-** , decía el joven hombre suspirando un poco para luego levantar su vista al techo del local. **-Pero creo que estoy entre cinco alumnos para escoger al ganador-** , dijo ligeramente contento picando más la curiosidad de sus acompañantes.

 **-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-** , le preguntó Hawks al pecoso de ojos verdes que bajó la cabeza y estaba por responder, pero antes de eso Manami observó la hora en su teléfono a causa de un mensaje que recibió.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se ensancharon. **-¡Oh dios, Izuku-kun!, mira qué hora es-** , decía Manami evitando que Izuku hablara para luego mostrarle la pantalla de su teléfono, el cual mostraba las 10:48 pm, además cabe comentar que como fondo de pantalla Manami tiene una foto de ella e Izuku sonriendo a la cámara mientras acarician a los gatos del Cat Café.

 **-Tal parece que el tiempo se nos fue volando, ya es muy tarde-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía de pie, tenía planeado buscar a Eri antes de las 9, pero antes de notarlo se le hizo tarde al estar charlando con Hawks y Fuyumi.

La Todoroki que no pudo ver la hora en el teléfono de Manami, revisó el suyo propio y coincidió con el peliverde. **-Tienes razón, ya son casi las 11 de la noche-** , comentó Fuyumi ligeramente asombrada de lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El peliverde miró tanto a Hawks como a Fuyumi que siguen sentados. **-Nos tenemos que ir, debo buscar a Eri en casa de mis padres y luego ir a casa-** , decía Izuku con calma mientras que Manami ya estaba recogiendo su bolso para irse con él.

Hawks con un suspiró también se comenzó a levantar. **-Yo también me voy, debo llevar a cierta Todoroki a su casa antes de que Endeavor me mate-** , comentó con diversión el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a Fuyumi, la cual se sonrojó un poco.

 **-N-Ni que fuera una niña, puedo irme yo sola-** , refunfuñó Fuyumi frunciendo el ceño algo molesta con el héroe que solo le gustaba mofarse de ella.

 **-¿Cómo?, ¿caminando?, a esta hora dudo que consigas un tren-** , dijo Hawks sin borrar su burlona sonría dirigida a la joven mujer de cabello blanco y mechones rojos.

 **-Uhhhh-** , Fuyumi hacia un mohín sonrojándose aún más avergonzada mientras veía con adorable enojo al rubio. **-Eres molesto-** , decía la hermana mayor de Shoto mirando molesta a su amigo rubio que no ha parado de molestarla desde que se encontraron con Izuku y Manami.

 **-Yo prefiero la palabra carismático-** , corrigió el rubio cenizo entretenido por la vergüenza de su amiga mientras que Izuku sonreía viendo disimuladamente a Fuyumi.

 **(Es bueno que Hawks esté a su lado, ella se ve feliz con él)** , pensaba el héroe Deku en gran parte satisfecho de ver como Fuyumi seguía teniendo esa dinámica con Hawks y se llevaban tan bien como hace años, diría que hasta mejor, pero… en lo profundo de su ser le incomoda la imagen de verlos tan juntos.

En eso el gerente que estuvo detrás de la barra, se acercó a ellos con serenidad. **-¿Ya se van?-** , les preguntó retóricamente con calma a los jóvenes adultos que se estaban preparando para irse.

 **-Sí, yo pagaré-** , dijo Izuku con una agradable sonrisa viendo al gerente mientras va sacando su billetera para entregarle su tarjeta de crédito.

Pero antes Fuyumi toma la palabra para detenerle. **-P-Para nada Izuku-kun, no puedo dejar que pagues por mí, yo pagaré mi parte-** , insistió Fuyumi negándose a dejar que el generoso peliverde pagara por ella, como adulta responsable debía pagar su propia comida.

Manami se acercó a Izuku y le sonrió ligeramente. **-No puedo dejar que gastes más dinero en mí, Izuku-kun-** , decía La Brava alegremente recordando como compraron helados, fueron al acuario, luego al Cat Café y después a la noria, todo por el bolsillo del pecoso que insistió en pagar.

Izuku luego se volteó a ver a Hawks, el cual se metió una mano en un bolsillo mientras que con la otra se rasca la cabeza. **-Normalmente te dejaría pagar con tu exuberante sueldo, pero eso me dejaría mal, asi que pagaré mi parte-** , dijo el héroe con una ligera sonrisa relajada.

Uno esperaría que ellos comprendiéndose mutuamente aceptaran dividir la cuenta en 4, pero en cambio Izuku insistió en pagar por todos, Manami y Fuyumi comenzaron a tratar de convencerle de dejarles pagar su parte y Hawks estaba a su rollo silbando distraídamente ya que aceptaría lo que sea que ellos decidan.

El gerente sonrió mientras los miraba a los cuatro, de verdad no cambiaron nada desde que eran estudiantes, a sus ojos los cuatro seguían llevando uniformes de Yuuei y eran más pequeños en estatura, la personalidades son las mismas pese a la madurez que se supone deberían mostrar como adultos.

Izuku tan amable y altruista como siempre pensando en todos a su alrededor. Fuyumi tan linda y justa además de débil por la presencia del peliverde. Manami tan entusiasta y divertida así como profundamente enamorada del pecoso chico. Y finalmente Hawks tan despreocupado y burlón además de entretenerse al jugar con Izuku y Fuyumi y ver sus reacciones.

Siguen siendo el mismo grupo de amigos pese a los años que pasaron, solo que quizás ellos todavía no se han dado cuenta de eso.

 **-Saben qué, esta vez la comida corre por la casa-** , les dijo el gerente a los cuatro jóvenes adultos que se voltearon a verle ligeramente sorprendidos.

 **-¿Seguro?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma al pelinegro de mechones y ojos rojos.

 **-Un 80% seguro, después de todo me hicieron sentir nostálgico, ¿desde hace cuánto que ustedes cuatro no vienen aquí al mismo tiempo?-** , preguntó retóricamente el encargado con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. **-Ahora váyanse de una vez antes de que cambie de opinión-** , les dijo con amabilidad a ellos.

Hawks no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de oro. **-¡Huyan!-** , les exclamó a sus amigos y fue Manami la que le acompañó en la huida a la salida para salir del local.

Fuyumi e Izuku sonrieron divertidos por la payasada de sus dos amigos mientras que el encargado solo suspiraba decepcionado por los responsables adultos que no dudaron ni dos segundos en aprovechar la comida gratis.

La hija de Endeavor miró con una gentil sonrisa encargado. **-Fue un placer volverlo a ver Gerente-san, prometo que pronto vendré otra vez-** , decía Fuyumi amablemente mientras se dirigía a la salida sin romper el contacto visual.

 **-Por favor hazlo, siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras-** , le dijo el gerente de forma amistosa a la Todoroki que siempre tendría las puertas abiertas, luego Fuyumi salió por la puerta dejando a Izuku con el hombre de largo cabello negro.

El peliverde hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento por su buena fe y luego le sonrió al hombre. **-Adiós, le daré sus saludos a Eri junto con los Dangos-** , dijo amablemente el símbolo de la paz mientras se dirigía a la salida donde puso su mano en la manilla y abrió la puerta. **-Y también saludos a Emma-** , agregó Izuku con una sonrisa para luego retirarse del lugar.

El lugar estuvo en silencio luego de eso mientras que el encargado con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro caminó hasta detrás de la barra donde se puso a limpiar los platos sucios que se supone deberían estar en la mesa donde estuvieron ellos. ¿en qué momento los recogió?.

El gerente de Paradise cerró sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa. **-Esos niños-** , dijo el hombre con algo de diversión pensando en los cuatro problemáticos que acaban de salir de su negocio.

Pensar que ni siquiera están por la mitad de la historia, seguro seria entretenido ver todo lo que les deparaba a ellos más adelante.

* * *

Al una vez estar afuera de Paradise, lo primero que ve Izuku es a Manami junto a Hawks y Fuyumi que estaban de pie al lado de un lujoso auto estacionado frente al local.

 **-¡Mira Izuku-kun!, ¡el auto nuevo de Hawks!-** , le decía Manami a Izuku con asombro mientras señalaba el pulcro y asombroso auto de asientos de piel en el interior.

Deku tranquilamente caminó hasta estar al lado de Hawks. **-¿Ahora manejas?-** , le preguntó con curiosidad ya que era inesperado viniendo del rubio, él siempre prefería volar a todas partes con sus alas, solía decir _"En el cielo no hay tráfico y nadie me multa"_.

 **-No te sorprendas, soy bueno condiciendo y me gusta como se ve-** , decía Hawks con sencillez para luego sonreírle al peliverde con complicidad. **-Además es bueno para conquistar chicas-** , agregó el joven hombre con diversión mientras señalaba con un pulgar su auto.

 **-Siento lastima por esas ilusas-** , decía Manami cruzada de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Yo también-** , apoyó Fuyumi con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su frente sintiendo pena ajena por las intenciones de su amigo.

 **-Ustedes y sus palabras llegan a ser muy rudas, ¿lo saben, verdad?-** , les dijo Hawks a ambas que se encogieron de hombros sin nada de lo que disculparse, es culpa de él por ser tan aventurero con las chicas. **-Como sea, aquí nos despedimos-** , dijo algo irritado el rubio mientras se voltea a ver a Izuku, el cual sonrió divertido.

 **-Nos vemos, Hawks-** , le dijo Izuku a su mejor amigo y luego ambos chocaron los puños.

 **-Hasta al vista pollito, no atropelles peatones-** , se despidió Manami de su amigo alado que se dirigía al asiento de piloto con las llaves del auto.

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta-** , dijo Hawks sonriendo jovialmente para luego abrir el auto y entrar primero donde procedió a encenderlo.

Fuyumi sabía que ya debía irse, así que se volteó a ver primero a su Kouhai. **-Adiós Manami-chan, nos vemos mañana-** , se despidió ella de la pequeña mujer pelirosa que sonrió alegremente.

 **-Igual Fuyumi-Senpai, que tengas buenas noches-** , dijo Manami amistosamente viendo a Fuyumi, la cual luego se giró a ver a Izuku que estaba al frente suyo.

Inevitablemente se sonrojó un poco mientras juntaba las manos al frente. **-A-Adiós, Izuku-kun-** , decía Fuyumi tímidamente viéndolo a él con sus hermosos ojos turquesa.

Él le sonrió amablemente. **-Me gusto hablar contigo Fuyumi, fue divertido, por favor asegúrate de que Hawks no reciba una multa por exceso de velocidad-** , pidió Izuku algo bromista, haciendo que Fuyumi riera un poco.

Ella se calmó y asintió con la cabeza. **-Lo haré, déjamelo a mí-** , dijo Fuyumi con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Que tengas buenas noches-** , dijo Deku gentilmente viéndola directamente a los ojos, provocando que ella sintiera su corazón acelerarse de nuevo.

 **-I-Igualmente-** , respondió la Todoroki nerviosamente para luego hacer una reverencia y proceder a meterse en el auto de Hawks

Hawks desde el interior del vehículo les hizo un gesto de despedida a su mejor amigo y a su pequeña amiga de coletas para luego arrancar el auto a gran velocidad, haciendo que al minuto ya no fuera visible el auto que levantó polvo tras su acelerón.

Manami e Izuku se quedaron unos segundos viendo con algo de preocupación la dirección en la cual se fue manejando Hawks, esperaban que esa manera tan imprudente de manejar de Hawks no fuera a causar algún accidente… de nuevo.

 **-Bueno, ellos se van en auto, ¿y nosotros?-** , le preguntó Manami a Izuku con intriga, ya a esa hora no habían trenes que pudieran tomar.

 **-¿Te apetece volar un rato en el cielo?-** , preguntó el peliverde con diversión viendo a su amiga pelirosa, la cual supo que él hablaba de llevarla en brazos al saltar a gran altura.

 **-Me voy a despelucar-** , se quejó La Brava no muy entusiasmada mientras abrazaba sus largas coletas.

 **-Aun así te verás linda-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo sinceramente, provocando que la linda Manami se sonrojara al no poder hacer mucho contra la peligrosa honestidad de él.

 **-A-Apresurémonos que hay que darle los Dangos a Eri-** , dijo ella desviando la mirada algo avergonzada mientras que Izuku la miraba entretenido.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo cruzando la ciudad por el cielo, Izuku con Manami en brazos llegaron a la casa Midoriya-Yagi, no hubo pérdida de tiempo y directamente tocaron a la puerta para ser recibidos por Inko y Toshinori que los invitaron a pasar.

Ahora Izuku se encontraba de pie en la sala de estar y a su lado se encontraba La Brava, estaban esperando a que Toshinori bajara las escaleras con Eri ya que la fue a buscar. Izuku se sentía ligeramente incómodo y tenía un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, esto a causa de la sonrisa de su madre que le estaba viendo tranquilamente desde un sillón.

 **-Mamá, ¿podrías dejar de sonreír de esa manera?-** , le pidió Izuku ligeramente avergonzado a su madre, la cual no paraba de verlo a él y a Manami con una sonrisa, casi como regodeándose del hecho de verlos juntos.

 **-Creo que no, Izuku-** , se negó Inko tranquilamente y sin borrar su sonrisa, después de todo lo escuchó antes de Toshinori y se sorprendió gratamente, el hecho de que su hijo finalmente tomara valor para dar un paso en su relación con Manami y fueran en una cita juntos.

Manami solo sonreía divertida viendo a madre e hijo, luego tanto ella como los Midoriyas se voltearon hacia las escaleras al escuchar pasos, entonces no tardaron en ver como Toshinori bajaba sujetando la mano de una adormilada Eri que tenía la misma ropa con la cual llegó.

 **-Y aquí estamos-** , dijo Toshinori con una sonrisa viendo a los presentes mientras que la somnolienta Eri se tallaba un ojo. **-Se rehusaba a dormir hasta que llegaras-** , decía el hombre rubio viendo a su hijo político que bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña albina que es su hija.

Eri apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se le notaba con mucho sueño, su cabeza ladeaba hacia los lados mientras combate contra el cansancio, por eso levanto la mirada hacia el alto hombre de cabello verde, nunca lo confundiría con otra persona.

 **-Papi-** , llamó Eri a su padre con adorable cansancio mientras suelta la mano de Toshinori y camina hacia Izuku con las manos alzadas.

El peliverde feliz de ver a su hija, la cargó delicadamente cuando ella se acercó a él. **-Aquí estoy princesa, lamento llegar tarde-** , le dijo Izuku a la pequeña Eri con cariño, debió ser más consciente de que ella aun no podía dormirse sin él, por lo cual no tuvo que tardar tanto.

Al no tener respuesta de su somnolienta hija, verificó que estaba respirando pacíficamente y tenía sus ojitos cerrados mientras tenía su cabecita apoyada sobre su pecho.

 **-Se durmió-** , dijo Izuku sereno viendo a su pequeña con afecto, quizás sea algo necia al no querer dormir sin él, pero sin embargo eso conmovió el corazón del joven padre.

Manami sonreía felizmente viendo a padre e hija. **-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, mañana los tres debemos despertarnos temprano-** , dijo la pelirosa con calma, ella tenía que trabajar en Little Heroes e Izuku con la clase 3-A.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. **-Tienes razón-** , concordó él para luego girarse a ver a sus padres. **-Adiós Mamá, adiós Toshinori-san, gracias por cuidarla-** , decía el joven hombre con una sonrisa mientras sostenía con cuidado a Eri contra su pecho.

 **-Adiós mi chico, suerte en el trabajo mañana, descansen-** , se despidió All Might de su sucesor con amabilidad mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

 **-Adiós Manami-chan, luego me das más detalles de cómo les fue en su cita-** , le dijo Inko a la mejor amiga de su hijo con felicidad avergonzando ligeramente al peliverde.

La Brava asintió felizmente en respuesta a la petición de la mujer. **-De acuerdo Inko-san, nos vemos-** , se despidió Mamani de los padres de su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa.

De ese modo Manami e Izuku cargando a una dormida Eri salieron de la casa a la calle. Sin más se pusieron a caminar rumbo a la casa del héroe mientras que el cielo estrellado acontecía hermosamente sobre el firmamento.

Mientras caminaba, el joven padre veía a su hija dormir con una sonrisa. **-Al parecer tendré que colocarle los Dangos en el Bento de mañana-** , decía tranquilamente el peliverde viéndola.

 **-Es culpa nuestra por no habernos fijado en la tarde que es-** , dijo Manami a su lado algo divertida mientras caminaba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

Ambos se quedaron brevemente en silencio mientras caminaban, a esas horas no podían ver a casi nadie en la calle, además muy difícilmente algún civil pueda reconocer a Izuku en ropa casual con la poca iluminación que ofrecen las farolas de luz. Se puede decir que podían platicar sin preocupación a que alguien los oiga.

 **-¿Cómo lo pasaste, Manami?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga bajita con una sonrisa, hablando de cuando fueron a Paradise.

La pelirosa levantó su mirada al cielo mientras caminaba. **-Fue muy divertido hablar con Hawks y Fuyumi como hace tiempo, se sintió nostálgico y agradable-** , decía Aiba con una sonrisa, luego se giró a ver de nuevo a Izuku. **-Pero ahora yo te pregunto a ti, ¿Cómo la pasaste?, el objetivo de salir hoy era que te divirtieras, ¿funcionó?-** , le preguntaba La Brava a Deku con felicidad en su rostro.

Él tranquilamente volvió su vista al frente mientras recordaba su cita con Manami, esto le sacó una ligera sonrisa. **-Yo diría que sí, gracias por sacarme un poco de mi rutina, se sintió bien para variar estar en otros lugares además de en Yuuei y en casa-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con gratitud.

Ella se mostró complacida con su respuesta. **-Eso es lo que importa, si te divertiste entonces me siento satisfecha, la cita solo era una excusa para poder hacerte al menos un poco feliz-** , decía con notoria alegría mientras cerraba los ojos.

Izuku se quedó viéndola unos momentos y dejó de caminar, esto llamó la atención de Manami que se detuvo un poco más adelante y se giró a verle con intriga.

Él la miró intensamente a los ojos. **-Tú de verdad me hiciste feliz hoy Manami, de verdad te agradezco tu preocupación por mí-** , dijo Izuku esbozando una gentil sonrisa mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvieron en la noria y la declaración de los sentimientos de ambos.

Ella no dudó en devolverle la sonrisa en un silencioso intercambio de pensamientos, tal parece que Izuku no comprende que al final del día fue él mismo quien más la hizo feliz a ella, al menos así lo ve Manami, la cual estaba más que agradecida con él por el simple hecho de ser como es.

Luego la pequeña heroína metió la mano en su bolso y de él sacó su celular. **-Si quieres llamo un taxi para que nos lleve a casa-** , le dijo Manami con una linda sonrisa a Izuku, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Te lo agradecería, si salto entonces despertaré a Eri-** , respondió el padre peliverde sonriendo un poco viendo a su amiga para luego bajar la mirada hacia su tierna hija a la cual no quiere despertar.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya el sol se volvió a alzar y un nuevo día comenzaba en Japón, en la cama del símbolo de la paz se encuentra una dormida Eri vistiendo su pijama de Deku, seguía durmiendo plácidamente pese a que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana.

Luego Izuku salió del baño de su habitación con solo un short puesto, tenía la piel de su torso y el cabello húmedo y se colocaba una toalla sobre los hombros, se acaba de dar una ducha luego de haber hecho su rutina de ejercicio.

El hombre peliverde veía que su hija seguía durmiendo entre las sabanas y sonrió un poco, normalmente ya la habría despertado hace media hora pero decidió dejarla dormir un poco más, sin embargo ya iba siendo hora de que ella comenzara a prepararse para ir a Little Heroes.

Izuku con lentitud se aproximó a su cama y se inclinó hacia Eri para hablarle suavemente. **-Eri, despierta princesa, es hora de levantarse-** , le dijo Izuku a la niñita de cabellos blancos mientras que con una mano la incitaba a levantarse

Ella frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojitos. **-Ño quiedo depedta, Papi-** , respondió Eri tiernamente adormilada y rehusándose a abandonar la comodidad que le brinda la cama.

El joven padre sonrió divertido. **-Vamos pequeña, hoy es viernes y tengo planeado darte una sorpresa-** , dijo Izuku tranquilo captando la atención de Eri que abrió ligeramente un ojito para ver a su papá.

 **-¿Sodpesa?-** , preguntó Eri curiosa tallándose el otro ojo con sueño para luego liberar un tierno bostezo.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, te la voy a colocar en el Bento de hoy, seguro te gustará-** , decía el peliverde mirando a su hija que se recompuso sentada para mirar al joven hombre.

 **-¿Qué es, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri interesada en esa sorpresa que dijo su padre.

 **-Lo sabrás cuando vayas a comerlo en la guardería-** , respondió Izuku sonriéndole suavemente a Eri que ya estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para mantenerse así.

La niña miró a su padre por unos segundos mientras lograba recordar como ayer estuvo esperando a que él llegara a pesar de tener mucho sueño.

 **-Papi, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Manami-chan?, ¿va a ser mi Mamá?, ¿la contrataste?-** , le preguntaba una inocente Eri llena de preguntas al peliverde que ya esperaba que ella fuera a hacerle ese interrogatorio.

 **-Fue divertido, la pasé bien-** , comenzó respondiendo él mientras se recomponía de pie con una leve sonrisa viendo a su hija. **-Pero necesito tiempo para decidir algo tan importante, eso será lo mejor para todos-** , dijo él cerrando los ojos con madurez.

La pequeña niña no comprendía las palabras de su papá y ladeó la cabeza a un lado. **-No entiendo, Papi quiere a Manami-chan, ¿cierto?-** , decía la linda albina con inocente curiosidad.

 **-Por supuesto, es mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho-** , contestó Izuku con seguridad para no dejar dudas al respecto, después agachó un poco la cara con una expresión un poco apagada. **-Pero por eso mismo no puedo permitirme perderla al igual que…-** , hablaba y no encontró las ganas de terminar la frase por los recuerdos del pasado.

 **-¿Al igual que quién, Papi?-** , preguntó Eri con intriga viendo a su padre con sus grandes ojitos rojos.

El símbolo de la paz sacudió la cabeza un poco y luego mostró una sonrisa nuevamente. **-Nadie princesa, mejor bajemos a desayunar, ¿te parece?, haré tus pancakes con forma de conejitos-** , dijo Izuku viendo a su hija que se mostró emocionada.

 **-¡Si, conejitos!-** , exclamó Eri poniéndose de pie sobre la cama con los bracitos alzados en el aire. Después la adorable niña se volteó a ver a Izuku con alegría. **-Te amo, Papi-** , dijo felizmente la pequeña mientras cerraba los ojos.

Izuku le sonrió afectuosamente a la niña que es su hija. **-Yo también a ti, Eri-** , dijo él con gentileza viendo a la niña que viste la pijama del héroe Deku mientras que él apretujaba una mano sobre el lugar donde está su propio corazón.

Es gracioso que aun ahora no pueda acostumbrarse del todo al nivel de lindura de su hija con esa pijama, al menos podía disimular en cierta parte el fuerte efecto que tiene ella en él como padre.

* * *

La clase 3-A ya estaba ocupada por sus 20 jóvenes integrantes que se encontraban charlando entre sí, al menos así era hasta que la puerta se abrió captando la atención de todos e Izuku atravesó el umbral con una expresión contenta y radiante.

 **-Buenos días a todos, clase-** , saludó Izuku con una feliz sonrisa a sus estudiantes mientras se caminaba hacia su escritorio en lo que los demás iban a sus puestos.

 **-Buenos días, Sensei-** , respondieron gran parte de los presentes con educación a su profesor asignado que llegó a su escritorio sin ocultar su buen ánimo.

 **-Se ve de buen humor, Sensei-** , comentó Mirio con una amplia sonrisa viendo a su profesor peliverde, el cual enfocó su mirada en el rubio.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Izuku sin dejar de sonreír y algo sorprendido de su obviedad, primeramente se sentía fresco luego de haber salido a distintos lados ayer con Manami y pudo charlar con Hawks y Fuyumi todos juntos como cuando eran estudiantes, además Eri le deseó buena suerte en su clase de hoy, ¿Cómo no estaría feliz?.

Bueno, de cualquier forma se calmó rápidamente y enfocó su atención en dar clases adoptando su usual tranquilidad, tomó una tiza y se volteó hacia la pizarra para comenzar a escribir.

 **-Ahora todos, hoy vamos a ver los protocolos a seguir en caso de secuestro a un tren-** , decía Izuku con calma mientras escribía dándole la espalda a sus estudiantes, los cuales lo miraban ansiosos y expectantes como esperando algo primero.

Algunos se miraron entre ellos con confusión, no esperaban que él fuera a comenzar la clase sin haber tocado el tema que todos ellos han estado esperando estos días.

 **-Mmm, ¿Midoriya-Sensei?-** , preguntó Toru armándose de valor para tomar la iniciativa y levantar la mano.

Izuku se volteó a ver a su estudiante sentada al fondo. **-¿Si?, dígame señorita Hagakure-** , dijo el profesor con una ligera sonrisa "viendo" a la chica invisible.

 **-¿Podría decirnos quien es el ganador de los boletos?-** , le preguntó Hagakure educadamente a su maestro que había pasado por alto la competencia que él mismo creó para ellos.

Pero Izuku mostró un rostro confundido. **-¿Cuáles boletos?-** , preguntó él intrigado mirando a Toru, causando que gran parte de los presentes se pusieran tiesos y temblaran por unos momentos.

Minera que temblaba con miedo tenía una sonrisa tensa. **-U-Usted sabe Sensei, los del viaje todo pagado a la playa-** , decía Minoru esperando de verdad que su maestro se acordara de la condenada competencia ya que de verdad quiere esos boletos para obtener su Harem.

El maestro de rizos verdes se llevó una mano al mentón pensativamente. **-Mmm-** , decía como si estuviera tratando de recordar lo que decían sus alumnos, los cuales estaban tensos esperando que se acordara. **-No, no recuerdo nada de eso-** , terminó diciendo Izuku sentenciando una oleada de desesperación en algunos de los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes.

 **-¡No puede estar hablando en serio!, ¡¿hice la tarea de Hound Dog para nada?!-** , exclamaba Kaminari desesperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza dramáticamente.

Cabe decir que no era el único en ese estado, Mineta estaba por llorar sangre, Bakugou estaba rechinando los dientes, Kirishima golpeó con su endurecido puño la mesa con frustración mientras que varias de las chicas suspiraban decepcionadas de que su esfuerzo haya sido en vano.

Izuku sonrió divertido al ver sus reacciones, ya se había entretenido suficiente. **-Es broma, solo estaba jugando con ustedes-** , dijo él para calmarlos captando la atención de la clase que lo vieron sacando los boletos de uno de los bolsillos de su bata. **-Esto es lo que ustedes querían, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó con una sonrisa mientras les mostraba los dichosos boletos.

Mina y varios a su alrededor suspiraron aliviados. **-Por favor no juegue con eso, de verdad nos esforzamos mucho-** , decía Ashido mirando a su maestro que les había jugado una mala broma.

 **-Lo siento, quería aligerar un poco el ambiente-** , se disculpó Izuku con una sonrisa mirando a la pelirosa para luego poner su mirada sobre todo los demás. **-Honestamente me fue muy difícil poder escoger al ganador, después de todo pude notar como todos se esforzaron, varios mejoraron sus notas en clases, otros mejoraron su desempeño en los entrenamientos, también hubo quienes interactuaron más en mi clase-** , decía pasando su atención en algunos de los cuales destacaron en los aspectos que él decía.

Luego se tomó un momento para guardar silencio mientras que reconocía los logros de cada uno por individual, esto le sacó una sonrisa más brillante al joven profesor. **-Me siento orgulloso de ustedes, si de verdad se lo proponen pueden superarse continuamente, espero que sigan subiendo el nivel, no se conformen y siempre apunten a ser mejores-** , les dijo y recibió un asentimiento de casi todos que agradecían sus palabras. **-Con eso dicho debo recordarles que solo uno ganará los boletos, como dije estoy consciente de que todos se esforzaron mucho, pero ya decidí a quien voy a dárselos como premio-** , decía Izuku con calma mientras se alejaba de su escritorio y caminó hasta estar frente al ganador, al cual le ofreció los boletos con una sonrisa.

 **-Señorita Jirou, felicidades-** , felicitó el símbolo de la paz a la joven chica de lóbulos largos que tenía su rostro apoyado sobre su mano.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuando se percató de que su maestro le estaba hablando a ella. **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó ella no siendo la única sorprendida con el anuncio y luego se señaló a sí misma con un dedo. **-¿Yo… gané?-** , preguntó Kyouka aun sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de Izuku que parecía divertido con su perplejidad.

 **-¿¡Ella ganó!?-** , rugió Bakugou molesto y sorprendido en reclamo a que otra persona que no es él se haya ganado los boletos.

 **-Es correcto, mejoró sus notas tanto en inglés como en matemáticas e historia, también mejoró en las clases prácticas al ampliar su rango de audición y la precisión de sus ataques de ondas sónicas-** , explicaba el peliverde mirando a sus estudiantes para luego enfocar su mirada en su alumna y verla a los ojos. **-Pero eso no es todo, también he recibido comentarios favorables de ella de otros profesores y la he visto estudiar en la biblioteca en los recesos recientemente-** , decía enorgullecido por la dedicación de Jirou, la cual se sonrojó ligeramente.

Momo que estaba sentada al lado de Jirou, la miró sorprendida. **-¿De verdad, Kyouka-chan?, si necesitabas ayuda para estudiar solo debías decírmelo-** , le dijo a su amiga ya que ahora comprendía porque se iba del salón diciendo _"tengo un asunto que atender"_.

Saiko que estaba igual que la Yaoyorozu, también miró a Kyouka. **-Cierto, si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera enseñado lo que sé-** , decía Saiko sin intenciones de presumir su gran inteligencia, si su amiga lo hubiera dicho entonces con todo gusto le hubiera ayudado a estudiar asi como lo hizo con Mina, Tsuyu, Uraraka y Toru.

Kyouka se sintió algo apenada mientras se frotaba un brazo. **-B-Bueno, la verdad consideré pedirles ayuda, pero pensé que quizás debía dejar de depender de ustedes-** , respondió Jirou sonriendo algo tímida y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas causando que sus dos amigas se asombraran.

Izuku estuvo satisfecho con las palabras de la chica y asintió en aprobación. **-Para mí es imposible no querer reconocer el trabajo duro que veo con mis ojos, en mi opinión te mereces los boletos Jirou-san, felicidades-** , le decía el profesor a su estudiante que algo avergonzada aceptó tomar los boletos que se le ofrecía como premio.

 **-G-Gracias, Midoriya-Sensei-** , dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su profesor que con la mirada dijo _"Buen trabajo"_.

Luego Deku se volteó a ver a toda su clase con calma. **-También felicidades a todos los demás, me han sorprendido gratamente, espero que sigan trabajando duro, sea tanto aquí en Yuuei como en cualquier cosa que se propongan hacer-** , decía dándoles ánimos inspiradoramente. **-No importa si no ganaron los boletos, el resultado fue decidido por mi propio juicio, todos ustedes también pudieron haberlos ganado, así que no se depriman y mantengan el espíritu, ¿entendido?-** , les dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego dedicarles un pulgar en alto.

 **-¡Hai, Sensei!-** , respondió la gran mayoría de la clase motivados por las inspiradoras palabras de su maestro y símbolo de la paz, ya casi no se sentían afectados por no haber ganado, más bien estaban más motivados a salir triunfantes en el futuro.

 **-Oh, casi se me olvida-** , dijo Izuku recordando algo para luego de nuevo mirar a Jirou sentada en su puesto. **-Dije que el ganador tendría el derecho de retarme en una pelea uno contra uno, ¿estás interesada, señorita Jirou?-** , le preguntó amablemente a la chica que negó con la cabeza,

 **-No gracias, creo que yo paso-** , respondió Kyouka sonriendo más relajada ya que conservaba cordura como para no hacer algo tan estúpido como retar al símbolo de la paz a una pelea, pero si conoce a alguien así de idiota. **-En cambio me gustaría que usted aceptara pelear contra Bakugou-** , dijo Jirou con calma causando sorpresa en Bakugou que la miró con los ojos abiertos.

Ella se volteó a verle de reojo y con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada le dijo: _"Me debes una"_ , causándole diversión al rubio cenizo que silenciosamente aceptó ese trato.

 **-Supongo que puedo aceptar su petición-** , dijo Izuku con simpleza y serenidad mientras se colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

Katsuki emocionado se levantó de su asiento con sus cejas fruncidas y su típica sonrisa, **-¡Comete esa, mitad-mitad!-** , le exclamó Bakugou a Todoroki ya que sabía que también estuvo interesado en pedir una pelea contra Deku, pero como siempre Shoto se mantuvo estoico.

El profesor de la clase miró al rubio cenizo con calma. **-Entonces a la cuenta de 3-** , dijo Izuku causando sorpresa en el salón que no pudieron ignorar sus palabras.

 **-E-Espere Sensei, ¿pelearán aquí mismo?-** , preguntó Uraraka algo nerviosa y sorprendida.

 **-Claro, no tardaré mucho, además debo continuar con mi clase, ir al Gimnasio solo por una pelea nos quitará tiempo-** , respondió Izuku tranquilamente como si dijera algo de sentido común, sigue siendo un profesor con un tiempo específico para impartir su clase.

Momo al igual que Uraraka y otras personas no estaban muy seguros por la decisión de su maestro.

 **-¿E-Está seguro?, Bakugou podría explotar el salón entero-** , le preguntó la pelinegra a Izuku ya que conocía de primera mano el poder destructivo de su compañero, solo había que recordar los entrenamientos y los anteriores festivales deportivos.

Izuku por su parte seguía completamente despreocupado y miró a sus estudiantes inquietos, **-Déjenmelo a mí, ninguno saldrá herido, si algo se daña entonces lo pagaré yo-** , les dijo con serenidad para calmarlos y funcionó bien, después de todo recordaron a quien tenían al frente, al mejor héroe de todos los tiempos. Deku enfocó su mirada sobre Katsuki. **-¿Estás preparado, Kacchan?-** , le preguntó por cortesía para que comenzaran rápidamente.

Bakugou mostró una sonrisa salvaje mientras sus palmas comenzaban a liberar pequeñas explosiones. **-Por supuesto que sí, te voy a enseñar que no debes subestimarme, excusa de símbolo de la paz-** , decía el rubio de ojos granate con claras intenciones de saldar cuentas con su maestro por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar en la prueba de la clase contra él, de no ser por los extras seguro hubiera ganado.

Izuku cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad. **-Tres-** , decía mientras que Bakugou se ponía en guardia para lanzarse al ataque. **-Dos-** , continuó y varios que estaban cerca fueron precavidos de poner sus bolsos a salvo de cualquier posible explosión. **-Uno-** , dijo Izuku abriendo los ojos fijos en los de Katsuki.

 **-Ya-** , concluyó y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, Izuku ya se encontraba detrás de Bakugou sosteniendo el chico que perdió la consciencia, fueron necesarios unos segundos para que todos asimilaran el hecho de que su profesor se movió tan rápido que pasó inadvertido de la vista y noqueó a Bakugou con un golpe en el cuello, todo eso sin One For All.

Todos claramente estaban sorprendidos por la demencial velocidad de su profesor y que haya logrado derrotar a uno de Los Tres Grandes en menos de un segundo y sin esfuerzo, de cualquier manera todos sabían que ganaría sin lugar a dudas, pero aun así resultaba sorprendente ver el resultado.

Izuku coloca con cuidado a su estudiante inconsciente en su puesto para que descanse allí y se volteó a ver a Kirishima en el asiento de al lado. **-Kirishima-kun, por favor pásale la clase cuando despierte-** , le pidió al pelirrojo con calma.

 **-Lo intentaré, aunque dudo que esté de humor como para escucharme-** , respondió Kirishima rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa algo tensa solo de imaginar lo enojado que estaría su bro como para copiar la clase.

El hombre peliverde con calma caminó hasta estar frente a la pizarra de nuevo y observó a su clase una vez más. **-Ahora sin más distracciones comencemos con la clase de hoy, ¿les parece?-** , les preguntó Izuku con una amable sonrisa para luego continuar escribiendo la clase que impartiría.

Algunos evidentemente no podían ignorar tan rápido el hecho de que su profesor acaba de dejar inconsciente a Bakugou y como si nada comenzó a dar la clase. Es impresionante, por supuesto, pero también un pensamiento pasajero pasó por la mente de algunos.

 **(Midoriya-Sensei da miedo)** , pensaron unos pocos con gotas de sudor en las sienes mientras veían al héroe número uno escribir en la pizarra mientras comenzaba a explicar su clase.

* * *

La clase transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, claro a excepción del despertar de Katsuki que exclamó su descontento abiertamente y luego se quedó enojado en su puesto de brazos cruzados al no poder hacer nada al respecto contra su profesor que con pocas palabras lograba tranquilizarlo.

El timbre que da inició al descanso finalmente sonó y la clase del héroe Deku llegó a su fin por el día de hoy, de modo que varios ya se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos.

 **-Y eso ha sido todo, que tengan un buen fin de semana, señorita Jirou, disfrute de su viaje-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa mirando a sus estudiantes y luego a la chica de largos lóbulos que ganó los 7 boletos para el viaje a la playa.

 **-Gracias Midoriya-Sensei, eso haré-** , respondió Jirou con una sonrisa mientras que tanto ella como Momo y Saiko que estaban junto a ella se levantaban de sus asientos y educadamente se despedían de su profesor para luego salir del aula.

El joven maestro cordialmente despidió a los estudiantes que le dirigían la palabra mientras que él borraba lo que escribió en la pizarra, en eso Mirio acompañado de Tamaki se acercó para hablarle.

 **-Disculpe Sensei, quiero consultar algo con usted-** , dijo Mirio con una amigable sonrisa y con las manos sobre su cintura, captando la atención de Izuku que terminó de borrar y se volteó a ver a sus dos alumnos.

 **-Por supuesto Togata-san, dime qué necesitas-** , dijo Izuku tranquilo y todo oídos a lo que quisiera decirle su estudiante.

 **-Es solo curiosidad, pero recuerda cuando todos nos enfrentamos contra usted, ¿Verdad?, usted me paralizó con un aplauso aturdidor, ¡eso fue realmente genial!-** , decía Togata con emoción para luego mostrar un poco más de seriedad en su rostro. **-Y bueno, estuve preguntándome si usted pudo derrotarme de otras maneras diferentes, por favor sea honesto-** , pedía respetuosamente el rubio mientras miraba a su maestro.

Izuku entendió su curiosidad y no dudó en responder. **-Tu Quirk es formidable Togata-san, la permeabilidad es sin duda una particularidad poderosa, sobretodo en manos expertas como las tuyas que en base a trabajo duro lograste llegar a ese nivel-** , decía con una sonrisa mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos. **-Pero eso no significa que seas intocable, aunque sea un solo segundo necesitas desactivar tu Quirk para atacar a alguien, ese momento lo puedo aprovechar, diría que tenía otras 17 maneras de derrotarte solo utilizando el 5% de mi poder y sin atacarte-** , respondía sinceramente el joven hombre mirando a Mirio.

El joven en vez de verse abrumado, se mostró asombrado y sus ojos reflejaron admiración. **-¡Wow, eso es asombroso!, ¡al parecer me queda mucho para llegar a igualarme al héroe número uno, hahaha!-** , decía Mirio para luego reír sin ninguna duda de que le quedaba mucho por mejorar para si quiera poder darle batalla a su profesor.

 **-Eso no quita que de verdad seas sorprendente, Mirio-** , le dijo Tamaki a su mejor amigo con calma, después de todo Mirio sigue siendo el estudiante más fuerte de la escuela, eso es un logro impresionante.

 **-¡Gracias Tamaki!-** , respondió Mirio abrazando con un brazo el cuello de su tímido amigo pelinegro que no pudo escapar del abrumador afecto de Lemillion.

Izuku sonrió viendo lo bien que se llevan sus dos estudiantes para luego girarse a ver a los pocos alumnos que quedan en el aula. **-¿Alguien más quiere consultarme algo?-** , preguntó abiertamente por si alguien más quería decirle alguna cosa antes de que no los viera hasta el siguiente lunes.

En el salón aún estaban Todoroki, Shinso y Lida al lado de Uraraka, al fondo estaban Tokoyami, Shouji y Ojiro, en su puesto solo estaba Nejire que se levantó al instante de oír a su profesor.

Ni 10 segundos pasaron para que Nejire se haya movido de su asiento hasta el frente de Izuku con su Quirk, teniendo ella una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba hacia arriba la cara de su maestro, el cual sonrió divertido.

 **-Hado-san-** , dijo Izuku viendo a su alumna para que preguntara lo que tuviera en mente esta vez.

 **-¿Por qué usted es tan alto?-** , preguntó la alegre Nejire con curiosidad al notar de nuevo la clara diferencia de altura entre ella y él.

 **-Mmm, ejercicio y buena alimentación, supongo-** , respondió Izuku sin idea de qué otra forma responder a esa pregunta, si tiene el cuerpo que tiene hoy es por puro trabajo físico causado por el infernal entrenamiento que recibió de All Might y sus maestros de Ryozampaku.

Nejire también tenía otra pregunta que hacer y esto fue evidente para Izuku, el cual la notó un poco nerviosa y vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

 **-¿Me da su número de teléfono?-** , preguntó Nejire algo tímida mientras agachaba un poco la mirada.

Esta pregunta causó mucha sorpresa en Uraraka que se sonrojó un poco. **(¡¿Q-Qué?!, ¿d-de verdad pidió el número de Midoriya-Sensei?, N-Nejire-chan es muy directa)** , pensaba la castaña alabando el valor de su amiga para preguntar algo así.

Izuku por su parte miró tranquilamente a su estudiante peliazul. **-Claro, si sucede alguna emergencia no dudes en llamarme, Hado-san-** , respondió él con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rostro de Nejire se iluminara mientras que Ochako estaba perpleja por el éxito de ella.

Izuku no tardó en escribir su número en un pequeño papel y se lo entregó a Nejire, la cual lo tuvo en sus manos y luego lo abrazó contra su pecho con emoción, no tardó en sonreírle con alegría a su maestro.

 **-¡Muchas gracias, Sensei!-** , agradeció Nejire con su linda sonrisa y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas para luego tanto ella como Mirio y Tamaki irse caminando a la salida, aunque es más correcto decir que Nejire se fue dando saltitos de la emoción.

Shinso que también estuvo viendo la situación, miró de reojo como su amiga parecía dudar de si también podría acercarse a Midoriya-Sensei que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse. Él entonces colocó una mano en su espalda y la empujó un poco para acercarla al profesor, sorprendiéndola por eso.

Ella con las mejillas sonrojadas se volteó a ver a su amigo pelimorado. **-¿S-Shinso-kun?-** , preguntó ella confusa y nerviosa de por qué su amigo la había empujado hacia Midoriya-Sensei.

Él mostró una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. **-Si no te pones las pilas te vas a quedar atrás, sé valiente-** , dijo Shinso dándole ánimos a ella mientras que Todoroki y Lida permanecían en silencio al lado de él.

La joven castaña al ser alentada por su amigo, se armó de valor como para acercarse a Izuku, aunque eso no evitó que sus mejillas estuvieran rojas y su lenguaje corporal delatara sus nervios y su timidez frente al apuesto héroe número uno.

 **-M-Midoriya-Sensei-** , llamó Uraraka a su maestro con los brazos recogidos contra su pecho y con su voz apenas audible.

El peliverde de buena audición la escuchó y se volteó a verla con una amable sonrisa. **-Dígame señorita Uraraka, ¿qué necesita?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su alumna que tímidamente se acercó un poco más a él sin mirarle a la cara.

Ella comenzó a sudar un poco por los nervios y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. **-Y-Yo pues, m-me preguntaba si u-usted, s-solo si usted quiere p-por supuesto, s-si usted también p-podría darme su… s-su…-** , tartamudeaba Ochako sin poder llegar al grano y terminar la frase ya que su corazón estaba latiendo como loco y se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

Es entonces cuando Shinso se acercó a su nerviosa amiga y le da un ligero codazo en el brazo, causando que ella se sobresalte.

 **-¡Número!-** , gritó Uraraka sorprendida por el codazo de su amigo, luego se dio cuenta de que alzó la voz frente a su profesor y agachó la cabeza avergonzada mientras que su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Izuku por su parte la observó avergonzada por unos segundos y luego en silencio escribió su número en otro papel para luego ofrecérselo a la castaña, la cual sorprendida levantó la cara para mirar el rostro de su maestro que le sonreía amablemente.

 **-No veo problema con eso, siéntase libre de llamarme si ocurre algo, estaré allí en seguida-** , dijo Izuku mirando a su estudiante que en cualquier emergencia podría llamarlo y él como símbolo de la paz acudiría para salvarla, claro que también puede hacer preguntas referidas a las clases.

Ella parecía contenta de lograr su cometido y sutilmente aceptó el papel. **-H-Hai-** , respondió Uraraka aun algo nerviosa y sonrojada, pero se le notaba más feliz al recibir el número de su maestro peliverde.

 **-Y por cierto, buen trabajo mejorando en todas las materias, se nota que te esforzaste Uraraka-san, fuiste una de los que me complicaron tomar la decisión de quien ganaría los boletos-** , le decía Deku a Ochako sorprendiéndola para luego enfocar su atención en los tres chicos que están junto a ella. **-Ustedes también, Shinso-kun, Lida-kun y Todoroki-kun, buen trabajo a los tres-** , los elogió con una sonrisa para reconocer su trabajo.

 **-Es bueno saberlo-** , respondió Shinso con una sonrisa relajada agradeciendo las palabras de su profesor.

 **-¡Me siento halagado, Sensei!-** , exclamó Lida profundamente conmovido porque su maestro reconoció su trabajo duro.

 **-Gracias-** , dijo Todoroki serenamente con su expresión estoica viendo al símbolo de la paz.

Izuku recogió algunos papeles sobre su escritorio y luego se fue caminando hacia la salida. **-Que tengan un buen fin de semana, adiós-** , se despidió Deku de sus cuatro alumnos y Tokoyami y Shouji que estaban al fondo para después salir del aula.

Ochako seguía procesando lo que había sucedido y con lentitud bajó su mirada hacia el papel que le dio su maestro. **(T-Tengo el número de Midoriya-Sensei)** , pensaba Uraraka con la boca entreabierta por el asombro de tener la oportunidad de charlar con él por teléfono.

Hitoshi que la miraba le sonrió de lado. **-Agrégalo en tu teléfono antes de que decidas hacer de ese papel una reliquia familiar-** , comentó Shinso con algo de burla viéndola, de modo que Uraraka sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza.

 **-¡Y-Yo no haría algo así, Shinso-kun!-** , reclamó Ochako sonrojada y mirando avergonzada a su amigo pelimorado que río divertido por la reacción que esperaba de ella.

Luego el joven chico se percató de que ella tímidamente se cubría la boca con el papel y desviaba la mirada en otra dirección. **-Y también… gracias-** , le agradeció ella ligeramente sonrojada a su amigo que la alentó a poder obtener el número.

Shinso ensanchó ligeramente los ojos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente al ver lo linda que ella se veía tímida. Pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y se comenzó a rascar la nuca para fingir desinterés.

 **-Como sea, vámonos de una vez-** , dijo Hitoshi mirando un poco de reojo a su amiga que mostró una amplia sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con él.

Entonces Uraraka, Shinso, Lida y Todoroki salieron del aula, Tenya solo pensó que su amiga necesitaba el número de Midoriya-Sensei por si tenía alguna duda de las clases por lo cual lo aprobaba, pero Shoto por su parte no pasó por alto el comportamiento de Uraraka, él llega a ser muy perceptivo y sin duda se dio cuenta de lo que ella siente, así como también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de alguien más.

* * *

Más tarde Izuku ya se encontraba a mitad de su clase con el grupo de la clase B en el Gimnasio Gamma, se encontraba de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía como sus cinco estudiantes estaban entrenando en distintos puntos del lugar.

 **-Muy bien todos, lo están haciendo bien, asegúrense de recordar lo que les dije-** , decía el peliverde con una ligera sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia Kendo que se encontraba combatiendo mano a mano contra Tetsutetsu con su cuerpo cubierto de metal.

La presidenta de la clase B atacaba hábilmente con puños y patadas mientras que el peligris lo soportaba todo con su cuerpo endurecido. Izuku entonces se colocó al lado de ellos mientras veía el desarrollo del encuentro de práctica.

Le habló primero a Kendo que seguía atacando. **-Apunta a las zonas descubiertas a gran velocidad y aplicas fuerza al momento del impacto, el movimiento de tu cuerpo es importante, Kendo-san-** , le decía Izuku a su alumna para aconsejarla un poco.

Ella asintió comprendiendo y fue aplicando lo escuchado a su modo de pelear, golpeando las aberturas en la defensa de Tetsutetsu con ataques más potentes a causa de su impecable postura marcial.

Luego el maestro le dirigió la palabra al peligris que se defendía a duras penas. **-Recuerda mantener la guardia en alto Tetsutetsu-kun, el mejor ataque es una buena defensa, no te dejes llevar y sé precavido, tu resistencia no es ilimitada, no gastes energía en movimientos inútiles-** , le decía Izuku a su estudiante que asintió aceptando su consejo.

Entonces Tetsutetsu se calmó y prestó atención a los movimientos de Kendo, tomando medidas para proteger las zonas que iban a ser atacadas e intentando no poner mucho esfuerzo en su Quirk para no cansarse rápidamente.

Luego de eso Izuku se alejó unos pasos de ellos mirando cada minúsculo movimiento, Kendo es certera y hábil en combate y Tetsutetsu posee mucha resistencia y una gran defensa, es un encuentro casi igualado, pero si Itsuka utilizara su Quirk sería más unilateral, ella dijo que quería entrenar sus movimientos marciales así que se abstendría de ayudarse con su particularidad.

Izuku observó que de una parte suavizada del suelo saltó Junzo para atacarle con un puñetazo el cual fácilmente fue esquivado por el peliverde, pero eso no detuvo al joven chico que rodó por el suelo y se recompuso al instante para luego volver a presionar en su ataque.

 **-Recuerda que la capacidad para adaptarte fuera de tu zona de confort es esencial en una pelea, si un enemigo te lleva a su territorio debes aprender a seguir el ritmo y tomar la delantera, Junzo-kun-** , le aconsejaba Izuku a Honenuki con calma mientras esquivaba sus ataques y en un momento colocó el pie para que Junzo se tropezara y cayera en la parte del suelo de la que él saltó con anterioridad.

Él es muy hábil cuando se desplaza y ataca a través de su Quirk, por algo es un estudiante que ingresó por recomendación, pero de poder ser igual de peligroso sin su particularidad entonces estaría preparado para cualquier combate.

Después sin previo aviso las partes del cuerpo de Setsuna fueron a atacar al profesor peliverde que sin ningún problema los comenzó a evadir sin sacarse las manos de su bata blanca.

 **-Vaya, aumentaste el número de partes a 51, ¿cierto, Tokage-san?-** , decía Izuku con serenidad mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de varias direcciones que iban contra él.

 **-Qué vergüenza Sensei, es de mala educación que cuente las partes del cuerpo de una chica-** , respondió la boca de Tokage con una sonrisa juguetona para luego intensificar el ataque contra su profesor que se mostró algo divertido.

 **-Es la primera vez que oigo algo como eso-** , dijo el joven profesor con una ligera sonrisa para luego utilizar una mano para desviar todos las partes del cuerpo de la chica a un solo lugar.

Una vez en el suelo, los trozos comenzaron a unirse y la chica aun sin su pierna derecha se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

El maestro se acercó lentamente a ella. **-Recuerda que puedes combinar tus ataques divididos con algún estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso te será útil-** , le comentó con calma mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, a lo cual Setsuna aceptó con una sonrisa para luego ponerse de pie y su pierna derecha volvía a su lugar.

Ella sin duda tiene una particularidad que le otorga mucha versatilidad en una pelea, tiene habilidad y es rápida al momento de pensar en un ataque eficiente, pero le falta experiencia, sus múltiples ataques cuanto máximo pueden lastimar un poco a un oponente y contentarlo por unos momentos, pero frente a un poder abrumador o un rival ágil no es nada.

 **(Recuerdo Kacchan la derrotó en un combate entre clases)** , recordó Deku haber visto el reporte y las grabaciones de la pelea entre ambas clases en su primer año, justamente es a lo que se refería, el rubio posee tanto agilidad como un poder abrumador con sus explosiones y ella fue la que perdió el encuentro junto con su equipo.

Izuku se alejó de Setsuna y caminó hasta una zona rodeada de hongos donde estaba Kinoko, la cual parecía estar preparada para también combatir contra su profesor.

 **-Komori-san, es tu turno-** , dijo el profesor con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su alumna castaña que tenía una expresión firme y determinada al asentir con la cabeza.

 **-¡Aquí voy!-** , exclamó Kinoko para comenzar a correr hacia su maestro el cual le esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella utilizó su Quirk y creó hongos en el suelo, los cuales variaban en tamaños y colores, justamente esto era lo que ella necesitaba para comenzar a saltar entre los hongos de mayor tamaño con rapidez mientras se acercaba a su profesor.

Ella al estar lo suficientemente cerca, saltó de un hongo para dirigirle un golpe a él que lo esquivó al mover un poco su cabeza, pero ella no se detuvo, cuando aterrizó en otro hongo saltó inmediatamente para dirigirle otro golpe a Izuku que de nuevo lo esquivó como si ya lo esperaba.

Pero todo esto era algo que ella tenía planeado y cuidadosamente creó un hongo detrás de los pies de Izuku, ella volvió a saltar para atacarle de frente y él se echaría atrás para esquivar, donde se tropezaría con el hongo y caería de espaldas, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para hacer un punto.

Sin embargo Izuku sonrió ligeramente y en cámara lenta daba un paso hacia atrás con cuidado de no tropezarse con el hongo que estaba detrás de él, no es como si fuera a tropezarse solo porque no lo haya visto, él aprendió a sentir lo que está a su alrededor.

Kinoko por su parte no se mostró decepcionada por su fallido plan, en realidad esperaba que su profesor lo esquivara, hizo ese hongo para crear una apertura cuando él lo hiciera y efectivamente funcionó.

Ella tomó impulso del suelo y se acercó a él lo más rápido que podía para poder atacarle, pero ella misma no notó el hongo que ella creó en el suelo y se tropezó, causando que ella abriera los ojos en el aire diciendo un pequeño: _"¿eh?"_ en lo que iba cayendo hacia adelante y cerró los ojos esperando soportar el impacto.

Pero Izuku con facilidad la atrapa de la cintura para evitar que se cayera, sorprendiendo a la castaña y a los demás estudiantes que estaban presenciando la escena.

 **-Vaya, lo hiciste bien Komori-san, pero recuerda que cometer esos errores en batalla es fatal, te dejé una apertura para que la aprovecharas pero tropezaste tu sola, debes ser consciente del entorno siempre-** , le decía Izuku a su alumna mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Kinoko tenía el rostro rojo y su cabeza estaba soltando humo. **-S-S-Si, M-Midoriya-S-Sensei-** , decía muy nerviosa y avergonzada Komori mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro.

 **-¿Qué te sucede, Komori-san?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la chica con curiosidad, pero ella aún muy avergonzada no podía responder adecuadamente y seguía ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

 **-C-Creo que se debe a por como la está sosteniendo, Sensei-** , le dijo Kendo a su profesor con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención del mayor que se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura.

 **-Oh, mis disculpas, no me di cuenta-** , dijo Izuku disculpándose con una leve sonrisa tranquila mientras que la soltaba dejándola de pie y se alejaba unos pasos de ella. **-Lamento eso-** , dijo él agachando un poco la cabeza a su estudiante por haberla incomodado.

 **-N-No me molestó, S-Sensei-** , respondió Kinoko sonrojada agitando una mano para que su maestro no se disculpara, después de todo evitó que ella se diera un mal golpe contra el suelo.

 **-¡Yo también me tropecé!-** , exclamó Setsuna sonriendo y caminando al hongo que creó Kinoko para tropezarse apropósito y dejarse caer sabiendo que su profesor la atraparía.

Izuku con calma también la atrapó de la cintura y ella parecía complacida por eso. **-No es divertido Tokage-san, te puedes dar un mal golpe-** , le dijo el peliverde con un poco de severidad a la chica que seguía sonriendo sin ningún arrepentimiento.

 **-¿Ya le han dicho que es muy atractivo, Sensei?-** , le preguntó Setsuna algo coqueta al héroe Deku para luego guiñarle un ojo, a lo cual él sencillamente la dejó de pie y se alejó cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Eso es irrelevante, vuelvan a entrenar para que se puedan ir a sus casas a descansar-** , les dijo Izuku a sus cinco estudiantes de la clase B con autoridad para que siguieran entrenando.

 **-Hai, Sensei-** , respondieron todos para luego volver a practicar en distintos lugares del Gimnasio.

De un momento a otro las puertas del Gimnasio se abrieron y una voz familiar para los presentes sonó con fuerza.

 **-¡Here you are, Midoriya!-** , exclamó Present Mic con una gran sonrisa al poner su mirada en Izuku, el cual le miró curioso mientras el hombre rubio se acercaba.

 **-Mic-san, ¿qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Deku a su colega profesor con intriga.

Hizashi llegó al lado del peliverde y le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-Vine a buscarte-** , dijo amigablemente el héroe profesional sin borrar su sonrisa.

 **-¿Para qué?-** , preguntó Izuku aun intrigado del motivo por el cual su ex profesor lo necesitaba.

 **-Hoy te vienes a beber con nosotros, te llevo en mi auto-** , declaró Mic con emoción y arreglándose sus gafas oscuras sorprendiendo ligeramente a Izuku.

 **-Creo que debo declinar, tengo que llevar a Eri a casa-** , respondió Izuku rechazando amablemente la invitación de Present Mic, el cual mostró una sonrisa victoriosa al momento de afianzar su mano sobre el hombro del peliverde.

 **-Ya Midnight habló con Aiba-san y ella estuvo de acuerdo en llevarse a Eri-chan-** , dijo Hizashi sorprendiendo nuevamente al joven hombre que ensanchó ligeramente los ojos.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Deku algo asombrado por lo preparados que estuvieron para este momento.

 **-Tomamos medidas para asegurarnos de que vinieras con nosotros-** , dijo Present Mic sonriendo de forma algo presumida mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

Izuku agradecía sus esfuerzos, pero aun así estaba dudoso. **-Pues honestamente no lo sé, Mic-san-** , dijo sin estar muy convencido en si debería ir, después de todo ya tenía un compromiso pendiente con Eri al llegar a casa.

 **-¡Oh, come on!, ya me rechazase varias veces, compláceme esta vez, ¿sí?, vamos a estar entre colegas-** , le decía Mic a sus ex alumno con insistencia mientras le sostenía los hombros algo desesperado.

El peliverde miró el rostro de su colega que trataba de hacerle ojos de perrito, algo no muy útil ya que tenía sus gafas de sol puestas, aun así esto fue suficiente para que Izuku suspirara resignado.

 **-Bueno, si lo pone de esa manera creo que no tengo otra opción-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al héroe rubio que se mostró emocionado por su respuesta.

 **-¡Awesome!, entonces te espero en la salida y nos vamos-** , decía alegremente el héroe con una gran sonrisa para luego caminar hacia la salida y despedirse con una mano. **-¡Ustedes sigan haciéndole caso a este chico listo!-** , les dijo Mic con su sonora voz a los estudiantes que entrenaban con el héroe Deku.

 **-¡Claro, Sensei!-** , respondieron los cinco alumnos algo divertidos sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento.

Luego el héroe profesional salió del Gimnasio Gamma cerrando la puerta al salir.

Después de forma conveniente Izuku recibe una llamada y saca su teléfono para ver quien le llama, al ver quién es sonríe un poco y se lleva el teléfono al oído.

 **-Hola Manami, estaba por llamarte** -, decía Izuku con calma mientras observaba como sus estudiantes seguían entrenando.

 _ **[Supongo que tardarás en llegar a casa si vas a salir a beber con Nemuri-Sensei y los demás]**_ , dijo Manami desde el otro lado de la línea con tranquilidad.

 **-Creo que tendré que esforzarme si quiero llegar a casa antes de las 9, será difícil que me Mic-Sensei, Kan-Sensei y Nemuri-Sensei me dejen ir-** , decía Deku con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras agacha un poco la cabeza.

 _ **[Solo asegúrate de controlarte con el alcohol]**_ , le recordó Manami de forma algo estricta.

 **-Sabes que tengo buen autocontrol-** , le dijo Izuku a su mejor amiga para que no se preocupara.

 _ **[Lo sé, pero sigues siendo presa fácil si te lo ofrecen de la manera correcta, ¿Acaso recuerdas que despertaste con resaca en el gran cañón?]**_ , le preguntó La Brava al peliverde que recordó aquel acontecimiento y se llevó una mano a la frente.

 **-Eso si fue culpa mía por haber aceptado competir contra Sasaki-Shishou-** , contestó Izuku sonriendo algo apenado al recordar su reencuentro con su maestro en américa.

Se escuchó una leve risilla de parte de Manami. _**[Como sea, cuídate de Nemuri-Sensei y no vuelvas tarde, Eri-chan estaba emocionada con estar contigo al llegar a casa]**_ , decía Manami con amabilidad recordando la alegría de la pequeña que esperaba ver el programa de Ai-chan con su padre.

Él sonrió solo de pensar en su hija y asintió con la cabeza. **-Entiendo, hablamos luego-** , dijo Izuku con calma hablando con su mejor amiga.

 _ **[Te amo, Izuku-kun]**_ , dijo Manami del otro lado de la línea con mucho cariño, causando que el peliverde se sonrojara tenuemente mientras le daba la espalda a sus estudiantes para que no lo vieran así.

 **-¿Y-Yo también?-** , respondió él en voz baja, escuchando un chillido de emoción del otro lado de la línea por parte de La Brava con que colgó la llamada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Él aún estaba procesando el tipo de relación que tiene con Manami, son mejores amigos aun y eso le alegra, tiene sentimientos por ella pero sin embargo no son una pareja oficial, por eso le parecía algo extraño responderle con un "Te Amo" cuando quiere seguir manteniendo su relación de mejores amigos. Él no quiere algo como "Más que amigos pero menos que amantes", no le parece adecuado.

De cualquier forma él despejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se volteó a ver de nuevo a sus alumnos que seguían entrenando arduamente. Los veía sudar mientras que se esforzaban por asimilar los consejos que él les dio para mejorar.

Ver la determinación en los rostros de ellos le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa, casi podía verse a sí mismo en el pasado reflejado en cada uno de ellos.

 **-Atención-** , dijo Izuku sin alzar mucho la voz, pero con eso fue suficiente para que el grupo de la clase B detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar a su maestro. **-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo por ahora, terminamos por hoy-** , anunció el héroe Deku con calma viéndolos a los cinco que se sorprendieron un poco.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿por qué motivo, Sensei?-** , le preguntó Junzo a su profesor ya que aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran a la hora usual.

 **-Creo que se merecen un descanso al menos por lo que queda de día, además sucede que debo retirarme pronto-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo amablemente mientras veía a sus cinco estudiantes, de los cuales Kendo asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Comprendemos Sensei, muchas gracias por su tiempo-** , dijo Itsuka sonriéndole a su profesor que seguro tenia asuntos que atender, por lo cual ella comprende que necesite retirarse.

El símbolo de la paz comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada mientras sus estudiantes lo veían irse, entonces él se volteó a verles por encima del hombro. **-Recuerden hacer las rutinas que les di para el fin de semana, pásenla bien-** , les decía Izuku con amabilidad a sus cinco alumnos en lo que llegaba a las puertas de salida.

 **-¡Dele mis saludos y un beso a Eri-chan por mi parte!-** , le pidió Setsuna con alegría a su maestro mientras le despedía con una mano en alto, a lo cual el joven maestro y padre sonrió divertido y asintió aceptando la petición.

Después el héroe Deku abandonó el recinto dejando solos a los estudiantes de la clase 3-B, los cuales se quedaron unos segundos en silencio viendo la puerta por la cual acaba de irse su profesor.

 **-Aún tenemos el Gimnasio por otra media hora, ¿qué hacemos?-** , les preguntó Honenuki a sus amigos con intriga.

 **-No sé ustedes, pero yo seguiré entrenando-** , respondió Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa filosa y con espíritu mientras crujía sus nudillos.

 **-Y-Yo también, necesito mostrarle a Midoriya-Sensei que me estoy esforzando-** , decía Kinoko formando dos puños al frente suyo mientras que se mostraba determinada.

 **-¡Que linda eres, Koko-chan!-** , le dijo Setsuna a su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

 **-Como presidenta de la clase no puedo quedarme atrás si mis amigos también están tan motivados-** , dijo Itsuka con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos que también se mostraron motivados a seguir. **-¡A entrenar!, ¡debemos hacer sentir orgulloso a Midoriya-Sensei!-** , exclamó Kendo con autoridad y alzando un puño al aire.

 **-¡Hai!-** , exclamaron los demás también golpeando el aire con los puños.

* * *

Izuku no tardó en llegar a Little Heroes con su asombrosa velocidad, caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al frente de la guardería y al estar en la puerta tocó el timbre, quedándose esperando unos minutos a que alguien le abriera.

Finalmente la puerta de Little Heroes se abrió y la que estaba del otro lado del umbral era Fuyumi, la cual se sorprendió de verlo a él.

 **-Hola Fuyumi-** , saludó Izuku cordialmente viendo a la joven mujer de cabello bicolor, la cual se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-H-Hola Izuku-kun, ¿q-qué haces aquí?, Manami-chan me dijo que iría a casa con Eri-** , le decía Fuyumi al padre de la pequeña niña, el cual se rascó una mejilla con un dedo.

 **-Es correcto, es qué verás, es algo penoso decirlo, pero quiero al menos hablar con Eri antes de irme para quedarme tranquilo-** , le dijo Izuku a la Todoroki con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que ella sonriera enternecida por ver el afecto de él.

 **-Eso no es penoso, eres su papá después de todo, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Fuyumi con una hermosa y suave sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Izuku, el cual asintió en silencio. **-Ya la traigo-** , dijo ella adentrándose en la guardería dejando a Izuku esperando en la entrada.

Él se alejó unos pasos y decidió mirar el campus de la academia mientras la brisa del aire surcaba el espacio a su alrededor, él cerró los ojos disfrutando de la refrescante tarde y al minuto volvió a abrir sus ojos al sentir presencias familiares acercándose a él, una es Fuyumi y la otra es una pequeña que él deseaba ver, entonces se volteó a ver la entrada de la guardería.

La puerta se abrió y la primera en salir fue Eri seguida de Fuyumi, la pequeña niña de grandes ojos rojos miró a su padre con curiosidad.

 **-¿Papi?, ¿qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó la linda Eri a Izuku con intriga ya que no es la hora de irse, ella observaba como su padre se acercaba a ella con una gentil sonrisa. **-¿Viniste para cuidarnos?, ¡eso es súper!, Soul-kun y Shirou-kun se van a emocionar mucho-** , decía la niña con entusiasmo y con una gran sonrisa.

El joven padre se arrodilló de cuclillas frente a su hija mientras niega con la cabeza. **-No princesa, quería decirte que quizás llegaré tarde a casa-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri que se mostró menos animada al escucharle.

 **-¿Por qué, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri a su papá con un poco de tristeza, esperaba estar con él todo el día luego de salir de la guardería, está claro que estaba decepcionada de que eso no va a suceder.

 **-Iré con el tío Aizawa a un lugar y quizás tarde un poco, pero trataré de volver a casa en cuanto antes-** , le decía Izuku a su hija con suavidad y gentileza mientras que Fuyumi estaba a unos metros viendo la escena en silencio.

Unas lagrimillas se formaron en los ojitos de Eri que agachó un poco su cabeza. **-Uuhh, quería ver a Ai-chan con Papi-** , decía la tierna niña apretando sus puñitos aguatando el llanto.

Izuku le colocó una mano en la cabeza a su hija, captando la atención de ella que levantó la cara y vio la gentil expresión de su padre.

 **-Te prometo que llegaré a tiempo para que la veamos juntos-** , le dijo Izuku a Eri mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella se limpió los ojos con un brazo y luego volvió a ver a su papá. **-¿Lo prometes, Papi?-** , le preguntó Eri al pecoso hombre que le sonrió suavemente.

 **-Tienes mi palabra-** , respondió Izuku con amabilidad mirando a su pequeña que se mostró más animada luego de tener la promesa de su padre. **-¿Te gustaron los Dangos del gerente?-** , le preguntó él a la niña que ya debió ver la sorpresa que él le dejó en su Bento.

Ella como si nada hubiera pasado, mostró su inocente y alegre actitud de nuevo. **-¡Sí!, ¡estuvieron muy deliciosos!, ¡gracias Papi!-** , respondió Eri alegremente sonriéndole a su padre mientras juntaba sus manitas detrás de su espalda.

Fuyumi que estaba de pie con las manos juntas al frente, miró a Izuku con una sonrisa. **-Eri compartió con los demás niños-** , le dijo Fuyumi al padre de la pequeña mientras recordaba como también la niña les daba dangos a ella y a Manami.

 **-¿En serio?, esa es mi niña-** , dijo alegremente el peliverde consintiendo a su hija que cerraba los ojos contenta disfrutando de los elogios de su padre que la felicitaba con una feliz sonrisa.

Fuyumi por su parte estaba más que satisfecha de observar felizmente la interacción tan dulce entre padre e hija.

* * *

Izuku se despidió de su hija y Fuyumi, se fue de Little Heroes y en la entrada de la academia se encontró con Present Mic esperándole en su auto, se subió y luego de casi 20 minutos de conducción y charla llegaron al bar.

Hizashi se estacionó en el otro lado de la cera y ambos ya estaban saliendo del vehículo. **-Y es por eso que mi amigo Steve necesita comprar laxantes-** , terminaba de hablar Present Mic con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto.

 **-Solo le pregunté por qué no le bajaba volumen a la radio, Mic-san-** , dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien viendo a su colega profesor que charló sin descanso durante todo el trayecto.

 **-Ah, pues porque me gustaba esa canción-** , respondió el rubio alegremente y con las manos en su cintura, cabe decir que ya no vestía su traje de héroe, antes de encontrarse con Izuku en la salida de Yuuei se había cambiado a ropas civiles, por lo cual su largo cabello rubio está suelto a excepción de una porción sujetaba en una cola mientras él viste ropas oscuras a la moda. **-Ya Aizawa, Kan y Nemuri deben estar adentro esperándonos en una mesa-** , le dijo Mic al peliverde con una sonrisa mientras ambos caminaban a la entrada del bar que tenía buen aspecto en su fachada.

 **-Recuerde que tengo que volver a casa temprano-** , le dijo Izuku al héroe profesional que sonrió despreocupado y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

 **-Claro claro, solo una rondas, relájate, solo queremos que te diviertas un rato-** , dijo Present Mic honestamente deseando que el símbolo de la paz se entretuviera con ellos para alivianar un poco el estrés que él siente por toda la carga que sostiene sobre sus hombros como padre, maestro y héroe.

Izuku reconoció las buenas intenciones de su ex profesor y sonrió tranquilamente. **-Bueno, al menos creo que será entretenido charlar un poco con ustedes-** , dijo Izuku más dispuesto a pasar un buen rato charlando con sus colegas de trabajo.

Present Mic y el héroe Deku entraron al bar que estaba lleno en buena medida, pero al entrar escucharon un bullicio al fondo en un rincón del lugar.

 **-¡No formes un alboroto, Nemuri!-** , le exclamaba Kan a Nemuri que estaba de pie con el ceño fruncido viendo con enojo a otra persona.

 **-¡Tú tampoco busques pelea, Yu!** -, le decía Shinji Nishiya a Yu que estaba de pie frente a Nemuri apretando los puños y con una vena hinchada en su frente.

 **-¡Ella comenzó!-** , respondieron tanto Yu como Nemuri señalando a la otra.

Izuku seguía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro.

 **(¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?)** , se preguntó el peliverde ligeramente nervioso ya que acaba de entrar a un lugar peligroso y se pondría peor si ambas lo ven allí.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Honestamente no tengo mucha idea de qué comentar aquí abajo, mmm, ¿lo siento de nuevo por la tardanza?, creo que debería patentar esa frase ya que de verdad la utilizó demasiado seguido. Bueno, de una vez claro que probablemente volveré a tardar para publicar la siguiente actualización, sigo ocupado, en realidad mucho más que antes, pero aun así trataré de seguir trayendo historias, así que no crean que he muerto si tardo mucho, ¿de acuerdo?.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
